


365 Days of Jensen

by supernaturalismalifetumblr



Category: Law and Order RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 266
Words: 242,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalismalifetumblr/pseuds/supernaturalismalifetumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet your handsome neighbor and little daughter the day after the worst night you could ever imagine. What happens next will be your biggest surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your Name  
> Warnings: Swearing, abusive ex

“Daddy! DADDY!” JJ ran quickly to you, a smile, yet a frantic look on her face.

“What baby girl? Are you okay?” you ask slowly, gauging whether or not she was hurt. Your ex would have a field day if you weren't careful. Then that meant less time with her.

“I'm okay. I just wanna know sumfin.” She grins up at you.

“Okay, what sweetheart?”

“What does damn asshole and son of a bitch mean?” she asks quizzically.

“Um, JJ. Sweetie, where did you hear those words? Those aren't nice words to say.”

She puts her little hands on your face, smiling and planting a kiss on your nose. “The people next door are yelling, and fighting daddy. They were saying those words.”

You sigh and run your hand down your face. Just what you needed, your little sponge soaking up the fights the neighbors seemed to constantly have.

But you weren't one to judge. You had one too many a screaming match with Danneel, and your neighbors - the same neighbors fighting now - left you alone.

Lately though, this couple had been in the screaming match of the century. Late nights, early mornings, the sounds of breaking glass. You were surprised they were both even alive at the rate they were going.

“Okay JJ, but promise me you'll never, ever repeat those words. They're mean and they're not very good words.”

“Okay daddy, I – ” She's interrupted by a loud scream.

“DAMN IT (Y/N)!”

There's a large pause, and you feel your daughter jump in your lap as something shatters next door.

“YOU HAD ONE THING TO DO, AND YET YOU STILL SCREWED THIS ONE UP.”

“Brock, I'm sure you've woken up our neighbors, let's just talk and think about this calmly.” The voice is quiet, and the man laughs almost evilly.

“That's not my problem (Y/N). They can FUCKING LISTEN if they have to.”

With a loud yell, there's a slap that sounds like a fist hitting skin, and a body falls to the floor. You aren't sure, but you can almost tell there's a small whimper. A door suddenly slams and you can hear someone grumbling as they walk off.

You instruct JJ to sit on the couch and to not move, and race to the door. Your neighbor's door was cracked open, the Christmas wreath once decorating the door, was strewn on the floor. Small glass ornaments were broken across the welcome mat and a wooden reindeer had toppled to the ground with force from the slammed door.

You lightly tap your knuckles on the ajar door, pushing it open. Your boots crunch over the broken ornaments and you step forward.

“Hello?” you mutter quietly. You try and make your self be known, not scare her.

She clears her throat. “Um, yeah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you guys.”

You find her near her kitchen table. Dinner is set out on the old wood tabletop, and a large steak knife is sticking out of the steak. Your neighbor (Y/N) is slowly getting up, avoiding your gaze. She brushes her hands off her pants and clears her throat.

“We’re okay. Are you?” you ask quietly. You shove your hands into your pocket, waiting for her answer.

She clears her throat and turns on her heel, walking towards the small kitchen.

“No, but I’ll get over it.”

“Do you need help? I mean, if you need to get out of here, I can cover for you. I mean, I don’t know what’s going on. But I.”

“I appreciate the thought, I really do. But that isn’t going to help.” She takes a swallow from her full wine glass and finally looks up to you. You can tell she’s been crying, her eyes are red rimmed. A bruise is already starting to form along her jaw, and you can see old bruises along her neck and arms. She notices you staring, and adjusts her sleeves to hide the evidence.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” you respond.

She puts her head down on the counter, trying to regain her composure, but sways as she stands upright again.

“No. Oh god.” She puts her hand to her head. “I think I’m going to . . .”

You rush to her side, and she continues to sway, until you’ve caught her in your arms.

 

Two hours later you wake up, cocooned in a blanket. You stretch and you are quickly reminded of the pain you are presently in. You rub your forehead, and drag your hand down your jaw, to find a small bandage on your cheek.

You hear someone clear their throat, and you look up. Your neighbor – Jensen – is walking towards you slowly, a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin in your hand.

“Sorry, JJ wanted to give you a bandaide, for your boo – boo.” He puts the bottle down on the coffee table and hands you the bottle of water. He sits down across from you and waits, while you polish off half the bottle.

“I’m sorry; Brock usually isn’t such a jerk. He’s actually really nice.”

“The ugly bruise on your jaw and the old ones on your arms and your neck, they tell a different story.”

You let the bottle drop to your lap, and you clasp your hands together.

“I, I never used to be like this.” You lean back, and close your eyes. “I used to be this confident person. Who could stand up to people.”

“Then you met someone you thought you loved?” he asks quietly.

“I feel a ‘been there, done that’ coming on.”

He nods and leans forward. “Fell outta love, thought I loved her, I thought she loved me. Don’t beat yourself up. It isn’t going to help.”

“So what do I do now?” you cross your arms over your chest. “I’m so use to being with him. I’m sort of scared. I don’t know how to be myself with out him.”

“Well, I’d regret not doing something. I don’t want you to get hurt. You can rest here tonight, sleep in my room. I’ll take the couch. Tomorrow, when your head is clear and you’ve slept a full eight hours or more, you can make your decision.”

Sleep was something you could use. You were sure he could tell you were tired; your eyelids were starting to droop.

“Bed sounds nice.” You mumble. You sleepily try to get up, but Jensen quickly helps you to your feet. An arm under your legs and across your back, he walks towards the back of his apartment, until you’re in the master bedroom. He helps you to the bed and you slowly fall back, your head hitting the middle of the large bed. Clattering sounds and you can see him pull a shirt from his closet.

“Nothing will fit, but you can have this shirt. Sleep in it.”

You give a small nod and slowly sit, and he walks out of his room, leaving you alone.

 

The next morning you quickly wake to the happy squeal of your neighbor’s daughter. The first of December had come, and with the first of December, came fresh snow.

JJ was happily jumping as you walked out, still in your leggings and the shirt Jensen had given you. Jensen was attempting to pull her little arms through her coat jacket while she was squirming around.

“Sorry we woke you up, but we’re going to go play in the snow.” Jensen smiles happily.

“Yeah, and we’re going to make snow angels!”

“Ooh, wow. That sounds fun.” You give a small smile and sit down.

“Yeah, I’m excited.” She finally stops jumping and looks to you. “Do you want to come?”

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt the fun you and your dad are going to have.” You reply.

“Oh please daddy, can she come too?” JJ asks, a big grin on her face as she looks from you to her dad.

“Only if she wants to JJ.”

“Please?” you are met by two bright eyes, and a puppy dog grin on her face. You are sure she learned the puppy – dog look from Jared.

You had met him once before, when your neighbor had had a game night. You had been invited, but had to decline when Brock decided he would play the jealous boyfriend card.

“Well, only if your dad will let me borrow a sweater.” You look to her and she starts to clap. She looks to her father and he nods quickly.

She looks down suddenly. “Um, I need to go to the potty daddy.”

Jensen groans a little, and peels JJ out of her jacket and she runs off, leaving you both in a happy silence.

“So, how did you sleep?” he asks.

“Really good. That is a comfortable bed. I hope you slept okay. I hate that I kicked you out of your bed.”

“Nah. The couch is actually comfortable.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate you opening up your home to me.” You fold your arms and look to him. “I hope you will let me repay some how.”

“Have you made a decision yet? About what you’re going to do?” he asks quietly.

“Change the locks probably. I own the place. I have the job. I pay for everything. I almost want to kick him out. I did a lot of thinking last night before I fell asleep. I miss the confident girl I used to be. I want her back. I think I’m going to start with getting rid of the toxic waste that I used to love.” He offers you a cup of warm coffee. “Here’s to a new Christmas, new me.”

“Amen to that.”

You had to giggle when JJ walked out from the bathroom, a trail of toilet paper stuck out of her pants. You wrapped yourself in a large Carhartt sweater of Jensen’s while he was quick to dress his daughter back in her jacket.

You spent the better part of the morning playing in the snow with your new friends. After Jensen’s ex had picked up JJ for the week, you had decided to pack up the few things Brock owned. If you were going to cut the umbilical cord, you’d have to do it now. Before it got really dangerous.

You weren’t sure of what was happening though. It had been a long time since you had felt this feeling. All because of your little snow angel.


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going Christmas Shopping with Jensen for JJ

Wednesday morning was relatively quiet; you had locked Brock out, and thrown away the key. He had come back drunk, and you couldn’t chance that he’d hurt you. After he finally left, you could breathe again.

You about had a heart attack when someone pounded on your door.

You happily opened it to Jensen though, smiling back at you.

“Hey neighbor.” You smile, opening the door for him. He walks in and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, how are you doing today? I could hear a little earlier. I wanted to check up on you.”

“I’m okay. One day at a time. But he’s gone, his stuff is mostly gone, and I’ve changed the locks, so I’m feeling better.” You reply.

“I’m glad. I was wondering, the next few days are the only days I have free to get my Christmas shopping done. Do you want to come with me? I could use some advice.”

“Advice for what?” you chuckle. You toss an old shirt at the garbage pile, and look to him.

“Well, I still don’t know what to get JJ. Or my sister. I could use some help. From a woman’s perspective.”

You smile as you shake your head. “Let me get my jacket.”


	3. The Santa Clause

You hole up in your apartment that morning, as Thursday didn’t seem to get any better.

Brock was back at your front door, this time drunk and crying, bothering anyone and everyone that he could. Jensen had even offered to wait until the police dragged Brock away from your apartment.

Although you hated the bastard, you were happy to see him hauled off in handcuffs. You were finally feeling back to your old self. One that didn’t give a shit.

But you didn’t want to be alone, so you slowly trudged over to Jensen’s apartment.

He opens the door, and gives you a smile. “Hey (Y/N), how are you?”

“Still a little hazy about what happened, buuuuut I’ll be okay.” You drag out the but, and smirk a little. “I don’t want to be alone, and I have Christmas movies. Wanna join me?”

You hold out your own copy of The Santa Clause, and you’re wrapped comfortably in plaid pajama bottoms and a loose shirt.

“Sure, come on in. We can watch it on my new TV.” He winks and opens the door wider for you. You slowly waltz into his apartment, and get to see it for the first time. You hadn’t paid attention, or rather your splitting headache was the cause for not realizing. You slip your slippers off by the door, where his boots lay messily. A small curly – haired dog excitedly jumps at your feet. He doesn’t stop until you scratch between his ears a few times.

Jensen definitely lived a bachelor life. There was no sign of a woman in his apartment, only the proof he was a dad, was the toys scattered here and there, the proof that a little kid lived with him.

“Do you want anything to eat, drink?” he looks to you from the kitchen, fridge wide open.

“No, I’m okay.” You reply, clasping your hands together, the DVD under your arm.

“Well, that’s good then. I need to go grocery shopping. Terribly. I’ve got water and a few beers, if you want one. Help your self.”

You give in, letting out a loud breath. “Well, a beer sounds really good right about now. Can I take you up on that offer?”

“Sure.” He says quietly. He pulls out a corona, and then one for himself. “So, what movie do you have?”

“Tim Allen, Santa Clause. A classic.” You hand him the case, and he slowly plods towards the living room. You only follow a few seconds later, not wanting to seem too eager.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

He motions to the couch, the only seating available for you two, a leather love seat. You take your seat and wait for Jensen, taking a small sip of your cold beer. Once the movie is in, Jensen joins you, sitting down as close as he can to the arm of his side.

“Well, here’s to new beginnings, and hopefully and awesome new friendship.” You mutter holding out your beer.

“Cheers. I’ll toast to that.” Jensen replies, clinking the neck of his beer bottle with yours. “So, down to the nitty–gritty business, now that you’re single, what are your holiday plans?”

You clear your throat. “I hadn’t even thought of that. I barely have any decorations up. Or a tree. What about you?”

“Danneel will have JJ Christmas Eve. I’ll get her Christmas Day. Don’t you have any family here?” He points the remote at the TV, without even looking at you. The main menu to the DVD stops playing and a new screen opens.

“No. I’m an only child, and my parents are the types that when you fall out of the nest, they leave. They’re probably on some sort of cruise or trip around the world. And we aren’t too close anyway. I’ll be here alone.” You turn your body a little towards Jensen. Leaning your back against the arm of the couch, you pretzel your legs under you, and the dog, the little dog you had met earlier, joined you, finding his place in your lap.

“Sorry,” he groans, trying to grab after the dog.

You instinctively put your arm on the dog, brushing your fingers with him. “He’s okay. I like dogs.”

Jensen clears his throat, and still the tension is uncomfortable between the two of you.

“Hey, here’s an idea.” He speaks up after a few seconds of silence. You look to him and he’s still looking to the TV. The movie has started, and Tim Allen’s character is being introduced. He slowly looks to you. “We’re both sort of alone, wanna hang out?”

“No friend? Who is that tall guy?”

“No. He’s back in Dallas. Since the divorce, I decided to stay close to work. He still travels back and forth. Dallas has too many memories I don’t want to remember.”

“I get it.” You nod. “Why don’t you let me cook you a nice, warm home cooked meal; as a thank you for how amazing you’ve been the last few days.”

“That sounds really good.”

“The only good thing I got from my mom was her ability for cooking. I’ll cook you your favorite meal. What do you say?”

He nods slowly, smiling in agreement, and you both turn to start the movie.

 

 

“Let’s see if I have any good Christmas movies.” Jensen replies later. You had managed to make it through the Santa Clause, only small talk, but you wanted background noise as you visited.

The latest conversation you were having, was about your work, his work.

Being a young doctor, you always had many interesting stories. Your latest story, you were telling him of Halloween night and chasing a frat boy around the ER, who some how had gotten impaled in the leg by a tree branch.

He had started running around, half naked with a sheet as a toga; the adrenaline had caught up to him and he didn’t feel the branch sticking out of his thigh.

“How do you feel about the Polar Express? This is JJ’s favorite Christmas movie right now.” He holds up the disc in his hand, and you can see the familiar train on the front label.

“Sure. That’ll be perfect background noise. I want to hear more about your stories from set.”

You had to go back to rubbing Icarus’ stomach.

“It honestly isn’t that exciting.” He sits back down and props his feet back on the coffee table.

“Oh come on, I can understand that you may get exhausted a lot from your job, it sounds exhausting having to babysit, what’s his name? Misha?”

“Yeah. Him and Jared both. I do love my job. I love having a front row seat to watch people when they work with us. You’d like it over there. It’s really interesting.”

“I honestly think learning all the behind the scenes stuff is what would get my attention. Like how things work. Like what a director’s job is.” You stop for a second, and Ick’s paws immediately wrap around your hand. “I feel a little stupid, not really recognizing you. I live in a hole.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t recognize you at first.”

“We’re neighbors. How is that? How did you not recognize me? How?” you shake your head and laugh with him. You were close enough, that you gave his shoulder a little push.

“I took JJ to the hospital my first week alone with her as a single dad. She had a cough and I got really scared. You were dealing with a frat boy. I think. I think he had something stuck up his nose?”

“Oh,” you laugh with Jensen. “The frat boys are idiots. Like, I feel like I babysit more when the frat boys come around. I – ”

“JENSEN!” the door slams behind you. Icarus barks and jumps from your lap and runs towards the front.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks standing. You stay in your seat. Danneel, his ex wife walks in, holding a sleepy JJ in her arms. “What’s going on?”

“I’m so sorry to bring her over like this without any warning, I need to go to my mom’s in Dallas.” You can feel Danneel staring at you, wondering why you’re there so you turn and smile at her. She gives a small smile in return, really wondering now your reasoning for being here. “I just don’t have time to get her ready for the flight. I need to be at the airport in about twenty minutes, or I won’t make my flight.”

“I’m fine with watching her. Go. I hope everything is okay. Let me know when you get in.”

Jensen takes JJ in his arms, and slowly follows her to the front door, so you tune out their conversation. You didn’t want to know if she hated you. You focused on how great a dad Jensen was, or how much you enjoyed shopping yesterday with him.

“Okay, so do you think she’ll actually wear this?” Jensen asks, holding out a frilly little dress. He did seem screwed, he had no idea.

“At that age, I didn’t. I hated dresses. I loved princesses, but I hated dressing like them. Maybe some shirts with princesses on them?” you ask pointing towards a Frozen display. “Does she like Frozen?”

“She’s obsessed. I have that let it go song stuck in my head. Constantly.”

You laugh a little at the face he makes, and walk over to the display.

“This is perfect.” You hold out a little backpack. “Get her a little backpack and shirt to wear, she’d love it.”

“So it wasn’t Frozen for you, what did you want when you were that age?”

“Superheroes.” You nod smiling. “Superman, or batman.” You look to him and he grins, letting out a throaty chuckle. “What? I was an only child, and I was the son my dad never got. My dad is also a comic book nerd. So I had to like superheroes.”

“Okay, so batman or superman?” he asks. He pulls out a shirt until he finds the right size for his little girl.

“Batman all the way. I wish they didn’t end the dark knight series. I loved Christian Bale as Batman.” You pause and smile, pointing to him. “Although, with your batman references in the show. You’d make a handsome batman. And you got the deep voice going for you.”

“If they gave me that job, I’d take it. In an instant.”

“So, a superhero role is your dream job?”

“Yeah. Something like that, or something really iconic. It’d be weird to do something different. I’ve been Dean for almost eleven years.” He says. He grabs after a doll off the Frozen display, and tucks the Olaf plush under his arm.

“But all the respect and love you’ve gotten. Those fans are so protective of you guys. They love you. I bet that is awesome.”

“Freaky. Yes, but awesome. I love my job, don’t get me wrong. But Dean can’t last forever, you know?” you nod and contemplate a second.

You understand completely, you’re a doctor. You’re almost 37 and you’ve been a licensed doctor since your 27th birthday. Almost a decade of the same job does get tiring.

“I so get it. I’m coming up on a decade of being a doctor. Although I have a lot of stories to tell from working in the ER, there are days I’d like to throw in the towel. Go live on an island for a few years and not even bother.”

“But you get to save lives, even if they’re stupid frat – boy idiots, you’re still helping others. I bet you’ve saved a few lives, right?” You nod, contemplating his frat boy statement, and agreeing with him. “See, I wish I could say that. I wish that I could say I saved a guy from dying from anaphylactic shock, or whatever it is.”

You laugh.

“You don’t know how important your job is to others. I mean just having a cool celebrity like yourself or Jared on our side when it comes to things like the depression battle Jared’s fighting, or you and your shyness. I bet we could find a bunch of people you’ve touched, and saved.” You look up and smile at him, you weren’t going to hide the red in your cheeks anymore.

“Oh my god!” you smile. “They have a build – a – bear. I bet she would love a toy from there.”

After paying for the pile of things in his hands, you drag him to the store, chalk full of kids. After searching a while, you found a toothless doll and dressed him up with a Stitch hat before calling it a day.

At least he had a few presents to wrap.

 

“Is everything okay?” you ask as Jensen comes back to the living room. Icarus had jumped back into your lap, waking you from your little daydream.

“Yeah. JJ is asleep in her room, and we can continue our conversation. What were you saying about frat boys?”

“Idiots.” You laugh. “I am a babysitter, and I don’t get paid enough. Really. I don’t.”

“Well, boys are idiots, in general. Like I bet it was a boy trying to impress a girl?”

You nod. “The kid with the pencil in his nose, though was a young kid. Maybe five or six. He was trying to impress the little girl he sat next to. He was trying to be a walrus and missed his nose.” You motion with your fingers, two walrus tusks.

“Oh gees. I am not looking forward to having to chase away boys. She’s meant to be with Thomas. Or Shep.”

 

 

Hours passed. You let Polar Express run through three times on replay before you got hungry. You got pizza delivered and ate over the box as you laughed at pranks that he and Jared played on set, including the fan experience they got to film.

It wasn’t until you were leaving for your apartment, that you felt happy.

You were finally free of a toxic pile of trash.

And the friendship blossoming in front of you, it excited you.

You had hope.


	4. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going on a Sleigh ride with JJ and Jensen

Last night after consuming the rest of Jensen’s beer in his fridge, and visiting until sleep took over, you headed back to your apartment.

The next morning, nursing a hangover – you noticed your apartment was rather bare, and it wasn’t festive enough. So you braved the cold weather, to walk to the corner market to at least find a few decorations. The wooden reindeer and the broken wreath just wasn’t cutting it.

A few bags of Christmas trinkets later, you were trudging back to your door, when JJ came running up to you.

“Guess what (Y/N)?” she giggled, out of breath.

“What sweetie?” You ask, putting your bags down, to search for your keys. You squat down to her level and give her a smile.

“Daddy is taking me on a sleigh ride! Out in the country! With a big horsey!” Her hands shot out as she got more and more excited. She was already bundled up in a large pink jacket, and an even pinker hat was in her gloved hands.

“No way, you should have your daddy take pictures. So you can look at them all the time.”

She gives a small gasp, and looks to her dad as he approaches the two of you. “Can we daddy? Can we have horsey pictures?”

“I think we can do that.” He looked down to his happy daughter and rubbed her cheek. He looked back to you and rubbed your shoulder as you stood. “How are you doing (Y/N)?”

“Oh I’m good. Just thought I’d finally decorate my apartment.” You motion to the bags at your feet. “It’s time to get into the spirit. One hundred percent.”

JJ gasps again. “Daddy! DADDY!” she tugs on his coat sleeve.

He looks down to her. “What baby?”

“What if (Y/N) came with us? She likes horseys too!”

 

“I don’t want to interrupt your fun time with your dad.” You pull your key from your pocket.

“Oh please, daddy. Can she come with us?” This time she’s tugging harder on his coat sleeve.

“Only if (Y/N) wants to come. We can’t make her come.”

“Oh. Please. Please, please, please (Y/N)? Come with us please?”

You get down to her level once more and give her a smile. “Only if you and your dad will have hot cocoa and help me decorate after?”

You can tell JJ is having a silent dialogue in her mind; her eyes are flitting from you to her dad a few times. “Please daddy?”

“Sure Jaybird.”

JJ claps excitedly and looks back at you. “Yay!” she jumps up and down happily. I’m so glad you’re coming with me.”

You smile and pinch her cheek slightly. “I’m glad I’m coming with you too.” You stand and open your door. “Let me get my coat.”

You put everything in your living room as quick as you can, and put your warmest coat on that you can find. JJ and Jensen are happily waiting outside as you close and lock your door.

The entire ride out into the countryside, JJ is excitedly talking to Cliff, Jensen’s driver, and that gives you time to visit with Jensen. It’s only small talk, you keep the adult talk until later.

You were happy, you keep a perfect picture in your mind – the one where you are riding around in a sleigh.

The sweetest little girl, had fallen asleep in your lap, and your head was resting comfortably on Jensen’s shoulder.

You were content to remember that moment this December.


	5. Christmas Ornament Part 1

“You know,” Jensen breaks the silence as the elevator music fills the void. “JJ has been talking non stop about yesterday.”

“Oh?” you look to him and smile. You were sharing an elevator down to the first floor. You had a shift at the hospital while Jensen was going to grab food. JJ was happily playing inside with Cliff.

“Yeah. And her favorite photo is one I didn’t even know she had taken.” He pulls out his phone out, and types in his password. He finds the photo and immediately shows it to you.

It’s a photo of you and Jensen, both you were looking off in the distance, with the large draft horse behind you. JJ must have taken the photo while you were watching the sunset.

“Well, this one is my favorite photo.” You swipe past a few photos until you find the one you remember taking. Jensen’s long arm stretches out to take the photo of the three of you, JJ nestled in between the two of you. She has the brightest smile on her face and you can even hint at a happy smile from you. And him.

You both look like you hadn’t been through the ringer the last week.

“In fact, you need to send this to me. I want to make this my screen saver. Your kid is the cutest.”

“She likes you. She doesn’t warm up to people really well. I’m so amazed at how fast she’s grown attached to you.” The doors to the elevator opens, and he lets you go out first.

“Well, I like your kid. She’s a sweetheart. And her dad isn’t too bad.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He mumbles quietly. He looks to you, in your red scrubs and smiles. “Off to work?”

“No. Just volunteering for a while. We’re all required to get in volunteer time at the volunteer clinic. I’ve got a four hour shift today. I’m still cashing in on you two helping me decorate.”

“Done.” He states happily. “We’re just having a lazy day.”

“Sounds good Jensen. I’ll see you later.” You smile, giving him a light hug.

And with that, you rush to your four hour shift and spend the day thinking about him.

 

After your shift though, you took your time getting home. All of a sudden, you were nervous.

You were just decorating your house.

You were just decorating your house; with the gorgeous man you called your neighbor, and his little girl. No big deal.

A light tap resounds at your door, and as soon as you’ve dropped your backpack on your counter you run to the door. Your heart beating faster and faster.

“Hey Jensen.” You smile, opening the door. He stood in front of you with a big smile on his face. “No JJ?”

“No, she’s taking a nap. So Cliff will bring her over here when she wakes up.”

“Well, I would’ve loved to have you both, but I’m happy to have some adult time. Would you like a glass of wine?” you ask quietly, closing the door behind you. He toes off his boots and places them neatly next to your tennis shoes.

“Rough day in the office?” he laughs.

“Yeah. I’ve had a few people sneeze on me, and I’ve been around hacking and coughing people. I hope I don’t get anything, or get you sick.” You lead him to the kitchen, and he waits patiently as you serve yourself and him a glass of wine.

“Well, if you get me sick. You can take care of me. That is the plus of having a doctor as a next door neighbor.” You nod in agreement, and clink glasses together. “Now, where do you want to start first?”

You looked to your table, covered from one end to the other with bags.

“That is a marvelous question. Where do we start?” you ask taking a sip of your red wine.

Decorating really didn’t work. You ended up on your old beat up couch talking about anything and everything you could think of.

Your focus was him and him only. You were falling.


	6. Christmas Ornament Part 2

“So if you could do one thing, anything else besides what you do right now, what would you do?” he asks.

You had made your way to the kitchen. He was sitting at your small bar, while you were mixing together a quick meal of spaghetti. Jensen leans over the counter to take a chip and salsa.

“Like what would I be doing instead of being a doctor?” he nods a few times puts the chip in his mouth. “Well.” You turn over the meat in the pan, and let it sizzle for a few moments. “I think I’ll always want to do something medical. It’ll be in my blood, but if I had to pick, maybe a professional vacationer. Somewhere tropical.”

That earns a laugh and he takes another chip.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll write some fan fiction. Become a professional groupie.”

“Oh come on. No.” he groans, still laughing.

“I’m kidding. Although I’m a big fan. I’ve always loved the show. You guys are my guilty pleasure.”

“Okay,” he asks, a twinkle to his green eyes. “So who’s your favorite? Cas? Dean? Sam?”

You make a face, acting like you’re trying to think. “Well, the guy with the shaggy hair is cute.”

“Woman, I’m offended.” He feigns hurt, clutching his chest dramatically.

“And that British dude isn’t too shabby either.” You shrug your shoulders non–chalantly and chuckle at his reaction. “Buuuttttt, I’m a sucker for bowed – legs and green eyes.”

You turn your attention to the food, trying to ignore his reaction to your confession.

“Well, I am a sucker for hot doctors in Christmas themed scrubs.”

“Sir, I’m blushing.” You smile, placing a plate in front of him. You walk around the counter and make an effort to kiss his stubbly cheek. Despite the stubble scratching your lips, you felt a tangible jolt of electricity when you both touched.

Something you hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Sunday morning was finally your first day off after your monthly volunteer day and your full week of twelve–hour shifts.

You still hadn’t decorated your house, and you almost didn’t want to either. All the effort of decorating, to have to take it down after. It wasn’t worth it.

So you sat down, wrapped in your favorite plaid blanket and started watching your favorite movie, how the Grinch stole Christmas. Something was off, you weren’t feeling too good so Sunday was meant to be a lazy day.

It wasn’t long before Jensen was at your door, wanting the company.

“You know, I appreciate you checking up on me. But you don’t have to. I’m on the mend. I’ll be okay.”

“No. (Y/N). That isn’t it. I promise. I just. I just want to be around you. I don’t know what it is.” He replies, shrugging his shoulder. “I just feel drawn to you.”

“Well, come join me. I’m watching the Grinch.” You reply walking away. He follows after you and looks to the scene unfolding before the two of you. Your recliner was unfolded, and your blankets all piled on your seat. The movie was paused at the beginning of the credits. You had barely gotten started when you had to pause. “You look so tired, are you sure you even want to watch the movie?”

“I do. I may fall asleep though. I’m really exhausted.” He even yawns for emphasis.

“Where’s the tyke?” you ask sitting down. He joins you and takes the opportunity to sit in the middle of the couch, right next to you.

“Her mom got in last night after we finished. Took her home with her. She’s starting to get a cold anyway, and was starting to want her mom.” He yawns once more and looks to you, “are you okay with me being here? I hate to bother you if you don’t want me here.”

“No. You aren’t bothering me. In fact I’m so happy you’re here. It’s nice to have the company. It’s not so lonely.”

You lean back and place your pillow in your lap. “So, make yourself comfortable, and if you need a nap. I’m okay with that. My lap is pretty comfortable.”

It was silent as you resumed the movie, the narrator’s voice resumed his story you continued to watch. By the time little Taylor Momsen had finished Where are you Christmas, Jensen was out, his head kinked in an uncomfortable position. You gently tugged on his arm until his body relaxed, and his head fell to your lap.

Your fingers stayed in his hair until he had made himself comfortable, his hand resting under his head.

You couldn’t help but take in his features. The lines of his crowsfeet framing his eyes, and even though he had dark circles under his eyes, the freckles filling his face were everywhere. The line of his jaw, covered by stubble was only that more inviting, and you wanted to touch him.

His lips.

Those kissable lips were calling your name, that you almost forgot the movie. You turned in your seat, letting Jensen adjust to his back. Your hands find their way to his jaw line, lightly drawing small patterns in his skin. You wouldn’t ask, but as he arrived you knew something was wrong.

Be it something about his ex wife, or just life in general, he seemed out of sorts. He was always so good to make sure you were all right, that he was overlooked in the process.

Tonight was the night you could make that up to him.

You leaned down to him, placing your hands lightly on his cheeks. He lets out a small moan and crosses his arms over his chest. He visibly relaxes as your hands tighten their hold on his face.

Instantly you decide you’re going to do it. You kiss his lips hesitantly, but those lips were so inviting.

He doesn’t move, so you pepper kisses all along his face, up and down his jaw, over his nose. You kiss his perfect lips over and over. 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know what was going on, but I had a good dream.”

“You know you are a really heavy sleeper.” You laugh giving him a smirk. He throws a bitch face and looks to you, hands in his pockets. “Was it a good dream?”

“Very.”

“Did I go too far?” you ask quietly. Hoping you hadn’t crossed some line. He had woken up as you were softly stroking his face, and it went back to awkward visiting on the couch.

“No.” he mutters. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and tilts your chin up to look at him.

His lips are on yours in an instant and his tongue battles to find dominance as he explores your mouth.

It only lasts a moment, making you want more as he leaves for his own apartment.


	7. Surprise Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen Surprising you with lunch at work.

“Hey (Y/N)?” one of the admitting attendants breaks you from your thoughts. You had been recently daydream of yesterday’s activities.

You wished you could’ve done that, but you were called in to the hospital on an bus accident.

You had finally slowed down after the majority of the passengers were attended to, and now it was only attending to the rest of the ER, the ones with minor injuries.

“What’s up?” you ask looking to her guilty of daydreaming, as blush crept up on your cheeks.

“Um. There’s someone in the lobby. Called you by your first name. Said he had lunch for you?” she shrugs her shoulders. “Says he’s your neighbor.”

“Oh. Thanks Melinda.” You reply dropping the clipboard in your hand in its appropriate spot. “I’ll be having lunch. Page me if you need me.”

She nods, but you barely catch it as you turn quickly.

Just like she said, waiting in the lobby of the ER, Jensen had a back of Chinese take out in his hand, and a drink carrier in the other.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” you ask approaching him. A part of you wanted to avoid him after yesterday’s activities.

“I thought you could use some food. You ran out of the complex like a bat outta hell. Looked important.” He replied. “And I wanted to see my favorite doctor.”

That made you roll your eyes. “Come on Casanova.”

He laughed as he followed you towards the cafeteria. The only place you could have a little bit of privacy.

You giggled like a little love struck school girl through out your dinner. The only thing he wanted to do was keep you laughing. Little did you know he liked your laugh. No, he loved it


	8. Chicken Noodle Soup

By the time you had gotten home from your shift at the hospital your body felt weak. Then and there, you knew that you had caught some kind of cold, whatever was going through the hospital. The time you were able to sleep, it was very sparse; you were up all night coughing and hacking.

It was about eight in the morning when someone was knocking at your door.

At the moment you were experiencing the worst chills, so you bundled up in your warmest sweater to answer the door.

Jensen was waiting on your welcome mat, as you had assumed. “Hey Jensen.” You sniffled, trying to find the energy to smile.

“Hey. Whoa, you look a lot worse than yesterday when I left you.”

You let out a laugh but it ends in a coughing fit. “Thanks. I think I’ve caught something from the hospital. I’d stay away, I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Nonsense. You can just take care of me if I get sick. It’s time you let someone take care of you. You’re always taking care of people.” He says.

You push the door open for him. “I would argue, but I don’t have any energy.”

“I know, I’m not going to let you argue either.” He replies. In a second, he’s scooping you up in his arms, and walked in to your living room. He lays you on your couch, and smiles. “Where’s your pillow and a blanket.”

All you can do is point toward your room, as another coughing fit takes over.

Jensen is at your side again, putting a pillow at your head.

“Thanks.” You sniff, putting the color of your hoodie over your mouth.

He takes a seat on your coffee table and helps you to the couch. “Are you cold?”

“Very.” You murmur, letting out a little shiver. You cough in to your sweater and curl in to a ball.

“Okay. I’m going to bundle you up, and you try and sleep. I’m going to go get some stuff at the store, and I’ll make you my mom’s famous chicken noodle soup. It always seemed to cure anything. Do you have a crockpot?”

“Somewhere in the kitchen. You can make yourself at home. I don’t really remember where it is. Haven’t used it in a while.”

Jensen wraps the fleece blanket around your body, and you relax when the warmth starts to wrap around you.

“Try and drink some water. Stay hydrated.” He motions to the bottle already on the coffee table next to him. “It’s probably time to give you my number. Call me if you need me. I’m going to go get some groceries.”

You give him a smile, and take his hand, squeezing it lightly, your sleeve covering your hand.

You some how mumble your number off to him, and your phone dings with a text notification from him. You unconsciously save his number and drift to sleep.

You don’t know how long you’re out, but you stretch and wake up in a pile of blankets, and sweat. The blanket on top of your warm sweater had heated you thoroughly. You take a gulp of water from the glass, and for a moment you feel some what better.

Nope, you were wrong.

Another coughing fit.

“Damn,” you mutter to yourself, hand going to your throat.

“You okay?” Jensen asked.

You look to the kitchen, and he’s at the counter, hard at work.

You pull the sweater over your head. “Too hot, and my throat is killing me. How long have I been out?”

“Oh, almost three hours. I’ve been here about an hour. Your soup is almost ready.”

You can hear a lid close on something, and Jensen walks over to you, two bowls in hand. He sits on the coffee table and hands your bowl to you, and takes a bite from his.

You groan in approval as the warm broth hits your throat. After a few bites, you look to him and smile. “Thank you so much. This is amazing.”

“Anything. Mom’s cooking always hits home.”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck in doors taking care of me on your time off.” You reply after a few minutes. You had your bowl still in hand, and almost had it polished off.

“Nonsense. I enjoy spending time with you. You also deserve some TLC as well.” He puts his bowl on the coffee table and holds out a water bottle for you. “Now drink. You need to stay hydrated.”

You heed his words and let him take your bowl so you can drink. After a few swallows you cap the bottle and look to him.

“Really. Thank you. So much.” You respond. “I sort of forget about myself some times, when my job is taking care of others.”

“Well, that ends today. Let me take care of you. We’ll get you feeling better.”

You give a small smile and sit back on the couch, wrapping again in your blanket. You open the invite for Jensen to join you on the couch and he does.

“So, Mr. Ackles. We clearly have a tendency to keep meeting up like this, let’s get to know each other.” You look to him, and smile.

“Fine. You ask me one question, I ask you one question?” you nod, agreeing. “Okay, so ladies first.”

“Alright. Hmm. What is your favorite book?” you ask. You take a swig of your water, and put the bottle down.

“Uh. Fountainhead by Ayn Rand and of course the bible.” He replies.

“So you’re a pretty devout Christian?” you ask. He nods.

“Okay. Your turn. Your favorite sport?” he asks. He hands you another water bottle.

“Um,” you tap the plastic of the bottle while thinking. “I am a basketball fan. Sort good at golf, but I really love anything with horses. I was raised around them. They’re my happy place.”

“No horses here?” he asks.

“Not mine. Unfortunately no. I ride at a stable in the outskirts of Burnaby once a month. It isn’t enough, and it isn’t my horse.” You look around in your photos in your phone, until you find an old photo of you and your horse king. You were about seventeen or eighteen when the photo was taken.

“Dang, you’re even pretty when you’re a kid.” You blush and shake your head.

“Okay Casanova, my turn.” You contemplate your question for a second. “Okay. If you could make a deal with the devil for anyone, who would it be?”

“Definitely JJ. Jared and his little family. My family.” You are about to ask him a question when he continues. “I have two siblings. A younger sister and an older brother. Two nephews and a sister in law. My little sis is married too.”

“So you are family oriented?” you ask.

“Yeah. Love my family. My mom is an angel here on earth. She’s my biggest supporter.” You smile at him proudly beaming, thinking of his mom. You had a tinge of jealousy in your gut, but you masked it. “Okay. Your favorite item of clothing?”

“Oh god, um. I have this sweater that I just love. A Carhartt. Keeps me warm, especially when I’m riding. It was a gift from my dad.” You take a drink again and turn in your seat to him. “Salty or sweet?”

“Sweet. I am a mad gummy fan. You?” he asks.

“A mix of both. I love some chocolate, mixed in with salty. Nuts or popcorn. Worst quality of yours?”

You smile and prop your head on your hand and wait.

“Ooh. I’m so competitive. Especially when it comes to video games.” You laugh with him and shake your head.

“What is your favorite food?”

“Well,” you think. “The soup was amazing. I’m one for any kind of food. I love a good steak. Pasta.” You point to him remembering. “Chicken.”

“And I can cook all that. Those are actually my favorites too. That and Sushi. This gives me a few ideas.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m intrigued. Very intrigued. So, music. Are you like Dean?”

“Rock?” he asks. You nod with a grin. “Yeah. I like that stuff. I am a country fan. A big Garth fan. Jensen motions for you to come to him, after a few seconds you’re comfortably resting your head on his shoulder. It was rather comfortable in the position you were in. “What do you most admire in a guy?”

“Chivalry. I like when they’re old fashioned. When they don’t let you get out of the car until they open the door for you. They sit you at your seat when you go on a date. Stand when you enter the room.” You close your eyes and snuggle closer to Jensen, letting your knees rest on his legs. He props his feet on the coffee table and makes himself comfortable. “I wish that chivalry wasn’t as dead.”

You pull the blanket over your shoulders and sigh. You hated being sick, you were hot, you were cold. Up. Down. It was such a headache.

“What do you admire most in a girl?” you mumble.

“Oh. Her sense of humor. If she can laugh with me. At me. I’m a goner.” He clears his throat and you can hear him take a drink before he continues. “If you could change anything, go back in time and do anything, what would it be?”

“Time travel. I think if I could only do one thing, I’d evacuate the World Trade Center and the Pentagon before the planes hit. If I could do more than one thing, I think I’d want to meet my maternal grandmother.”

“How long ago did she pass?” he asks.

“Oh, when my dad was eighteen or nineteen. I’ve never even met her. So, what do you do to relax?”

“Photography. I love taking landscape photography.” He rubs the arm that makes it’s way around his waist, and even through your sweater, it sends chills up and down your body. Luckily you were sick, and you could blame it on the cold. “I also love relaxing and playing the guitar.”

“So I’m assuming that you can sing, if you can play the guitar?” you ask smiling. You look up to him and he’s nodding. “We’ll, I’m going to have to listen to you sing some day.”

“You can youtube it. I’ve sang at conventions before.” He laughs.

“Huh. That is on the list of things to do. Okay. Um, your favorite time of year?” you ask. He reminds you to drink more by reaching over you and picking up the discarded water bottle that was still half full and handing it to you.

“Christmas. Love the holiday. The time of the year. I LOVE the snow.” He smiles. “It’s a good time to be with family. Love the lights. So, what is your favorite time of year, your favorite holiday?”

“That was like two questions. So I get two.” You laugh with him. “Um. I’ve always been a very fond of summer. I love camping, swimming, hiking. Outdoors. Not too hot, so the part of summer that’s cool enough that you’re not dying, but hot enough to wear shorts. As for my favorite holiday. Well. Christmas. It’s always been Christmas. Even though it’s rocky with my mom and I rarely get to see my dad and step mom. I love the memories. The cold weather. The lights. The feeling I get when you hear Christmas songs or movies.”

“Okay. I like that we’re having a lot in common. Now give me two questions.”

“Okay.” You snuggle closer to him. His smell was intoxicating, slowly lulling you to sleep. “What is the first thing you see when you meet a girl, and what makes you like a girl?”

“Well. It depends on the girl. But the first thing I saw when I met you, was your smile. Even though you were in pain. It was beautiful.” He brushes loose strands of hair out of your eyes. “And, I love a girl’s confidence.”

Your heart skipped a beat as he touched you, but then your heart dropped.

You weren’t the confident girl he was talking about. Hell, you let your ex beat the crap out of you. How was that confident?

“Okay. Your turn.” You clutch on to his sweater, holding something that felt like a security blanket.

“What’s the first thing you see when you meet a guy?”

You clear your throat and think a moment. “Well, it depends on the guy. Like when I was twelve and I had a crush on this neighborhood boy, I really liked that he liked horses. He was good with them. But say for instance, you. I notice your gorgeous green eyes. Your full, gorgeous lips. The freckles. Love the freckles.”

 

 

It was hours before you realized it was getting late. If you hadn’t started yawning like a mad woman, you would’ve talked in to the night with Jensen. There was something about him. You could do just that.

“Last question. Before I let you go to sleep, and really sleep.” He mutters, giving you a smile at your door. You felt good enough to walk him to the door.

“Okay. Shoot.”

“I really, really like you. Is there a chance you possibly like me back?” he asks. He looks down, and you can see a crimson blush creeping across his face. He shoves his hands in his pockets.

How could he like such an unconfident person? You felt his choice of women was a mistake, that he couldn’t love you.

But there was something that pulled you to him. Every time you looked at him, the sincere smile on your face pulled you to him. If it wasn’t the smile, it was his laugh. He was just etched in to your brain.

“Yes.” You reply. “I’m falling hopelessly for you.”


	9. Just any ordinary Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen decorating your apartment for you

Tuesday has come, and you still aren’t feeling well. You were sick enough to miss work, but healthy enough to walk around your apartment going stir crazy.

Right after breakfast, Jensen was knocking on your door.

“Hey, what are you up to?” you ask, clearing your throat. You let him in and close the door after him.

“Not much. More medicine for you, some Christmas music and I’m going to decorate your apartment while you sit and rest.”

“Oh, Jensen. I can do it. Once I’m better. It’s alright.” You reply.

“Nonsense. Sit your pretty butt down and tell me where you want me to put things.” He responds.

You roll your eyes and follow him in to the living room.

“Only if you have lunch with me?” you counter.

“Okay. Deal.” He smiles.

Three hours later your tree was set up to your liking. Jensen had strung the tree up with multi – colored lights up, and ornaments and wrapped a red tree skirt around the base.

He played with a small nativity, looking for a spot to put it until he placed it on your mantle.

“You need to take a break, and come eat some food with me.” You call from the kitchen. You had been heating the soup and the grilled cheese sandwich you had just made was almost finished.

“You know, for such a little apartment, I feel we aren’t even done.”

“This is a good start.” You motion to his plate in front of you.

Jensen stops what he’s doing, and trudges over to you. After taking his plate, he motions for you to follow and you comply.

You both eat in a comfortable silence, until both your lunches are finished.

“About yesterday?”

“What about it?” you ask. You adjust your self comfortably in his arms, and clutch on to the black shirt he’s wearing.

“I really mean it. I really like you.”

“And I mean it too. I’m hopelessly falling for you.” You respond. Your grip tightens on his shirt and you pull him closer to you.

“So what does this mean for us?” he looks down to you. You sigh contentedly and close your eyes.

“One day at a time?” you ask.

“Yeah. One day at a time.”


	10. Hump Day Date Night

“Well hello doc. Surprised to see you here of all places.”

You were finally feeling good, so you decided to have a day back at work. The deep voice makes you go weak at the knees for a second; but you quickly gain composure.

How were you falling for this man so quickly?

You turn to see Jensen sitting on the exam table in the triage unit, clutching on to his arm. You give a chuckle and shake your head.”

“Hey neighbor.” You look down to him holding a towel around his forearm. “And why are you here in my office today?”

He lets out a breathy sigh. “I kinda screwed up.” He moves his hand and the towel drops to his lap. You look down to him as you pull purple glove over your left, then right hand. “I was cooking with JJ, and she tried grabbing the steak knife. I scared her into letting it go, and it got me.”

“Is JJ okay?” you ask, lifting up his arm. He grimaces slightly, but maintains a strong face.

“Yeah. She’s fine. I think I just spooked her. She’s with Cliff out in the waiting room. Damn, that was a really sharp knife.”

“It looks like it was. Well, I’m glad she’s okay and you’re okay. All things considered.” You clear your throat and stand, turning away from him. “Okay, I’m going to clean that up and see what we need to do for you. Probably only a few stitches.”

“No nurses?” he chuckles lightly.

“No, we are very understaffed tonight. I cam back at the right time, I guess. I’m doing everyone’s jobs tonight until I leave. Actually I leave after I’m done helping you.” You return to his side with a large gauze and antiseptic. “Okay, so this is going to probably hurt, and really sting.”

He groans as the antiseptic makes contact with his forearm. Immediately you make work at cleaning the dried blood from his arm, bettering your view of the cut.

“Thanks for sugar – coating it Doc.”

You smile and try and make your touch a little gentler. A small cut ran barely two inches along his forearm, but it was still deep enough to need stitches.

“So, what’s the prognosis doc?” he asks after a few minutes.

“You are going to need stitches. I don’t think too many. Let me get my things so we can sew this up.” He nods and you turn around, discarding the dirty gloves.

You make your way back a few minutes later with a triage kit, equipped with the sutures you’d need to use.

“Alrighty sir. I’ve got a very strong local anesthetic. Let me know if I need to stop, or give you some more. Okay?”

He gives a brave nod and leans forward. 

 

 

“So, would now be a bad time to ask you on an actual date?” he asks. You look up to him as you’re finishing the last stitch.

You methodically tie off the fifth stitch and cut the excess suture.

Dropping the needle on the metal tray, you look up to him. “As your doctor, I’ll need to check up on you. After my shift, I may have to bring some pizza and make sure you eat your food before I give you your pain meds.”

“So, is that a yes?” he asked laughing.

“Sure. You get the pizza, I’ll get the drinks?” you ask.

“No. I asked you on the date. I’m getting the drinks and the pizza. Or whatever food you want.” He grimaces as you run a pad of gauze over his new stitches. You mutter an ‘I’m sorry’ before wrapping the arm in gauze and securing it tightly with green medical tape.

“Fine, although I imagined our real first date going a little differently.” You smile and removed the gloves from your hands.

“Well, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

You wrap your arms around his neck, and he slowly snakes his good arm around your waist.

“You better. And next time, if you get hurt. I can’t help you. We can’t have a conflict of interest.”

“Really?” he groans as he wraps both arms around you, pulling you flush to his body. His mouth finds it’s way to your neck, and he gives you a kiss. “I really like the idea of you being my sexy doctor.”

You roll your eyes and shake your head. “I can be your sexy doctor at home. Here, not so much.”

“Fine. Can I go doc? I need to get ready for my hot date.”

You shake your head and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Let me go get your discharge papers. You are under strict orders to not move the arm, and to take it easy. Even on this date.”

“But.”

“Leave your butt out of this Jensen. My turn to take care of you and JJ.” Jensen let’s out a sigh and you shake your head, making your orders final. “Sit down. I’ll be back, and we’ll get you some food.”

“Yes ma’am.” He nods, giving you a wink.

You walk out of the ER room, heart beating fast and walk to the nurses’ station, barely hiding your smile.

“I need the discharge papers for ER 2 please.” You look to the nurse at the desk. She nods and looks down to her computer, and gets to work. You’re scribbling on a script for his pain meds when JJ comes running towards you.

“(Y/N)!”

You turn and kneel to her level. “Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Is my daddy okay?” she asks, shyly messing with the hem of her shirt.

“Of course. Doctor (Y/N) patched him up.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Is he mad at me?” she asks. She nuzzles her head into your shoulder and wraps her arms around your neck.

“Oh no sweetie. Your daddy loves you and isn’t mad at you at all. He was just worried you were going to get hurt.” You kiss her forehead and stand, still holding her in your arms.

A man walked up to you, you assumed who was Cliff.

“How’s the patient?” he asks quietly.

“He’s good. All stitched up. He took it like a champ. You must be Cliff?”

“Yeah, and you must be the neighbor. (Y/N)?”

“I am.” You hold out your hand and shake his. “Nice to meet you. Let’s go you’re your daddy his discharge papers so you can go get dinner.”

“Are you coming with us?” JJ asks, giving a smile.

“I have to do a few more things. I’ll meet you at your home.”

“Oh. Okay.” She replies giving you a tighter hug.

The nurse at the desk hands you a pile of papers, and you lead Cliff back to the ER room Jensen was patiently waiting in.

“Alright, here’s your discharge papers sir.” You hold out the papers and put them down on the edge of the ER bed. “Cliff, JJ. You have strict orders to make sure he doesn’t use his arm. Okay?”

JJ nods and Cliff takes her from your arms.

“The prescription is for pain medicine if you need it. If you do fill it, you’ll need to eat before. It’s strong and you’ll get sick if you take it on an empty stomach.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replies standing. You hold out his jacket as he gingerly puts his injured arm through first. “So, Chinese, Italian or American?”

“Surprise me. I should be done in about ten minutes. Just have to do some paperwork and I’m done.”

“IS (Y/N) COMING FOR DINNER?” JJ asks excitedly.

“Is that okay?” he asks tickling her side.

“Yeah! Can we have hamburglars?” she asks.

Jensen smiles as he looks to you. You shrug your shoulders. “Surprise me. Those sound really good.”

 

 

You quickly rush home after finishing paperwork for the day. All you really wanted to do was spend time with him and JJ even.

You were willing to take this thing one day at a time; honestly you just wanted to be with him.

After changing into comfortable clothes, you walked slowly to his apartment. JJ was squealing happy as possibly Cliff or Jensen was playing with her. You knock lightly on the door and after a few seconds Jensen opens the door, giving you a big smile.

“Hey doc.”

“So, I’ve got this really sexy patient that I need to check on. Mind if I come in?” you ask, putting your hand on your hip, leaning against the door jamb.

“I may need someone to watch over me.” He coughs a little. “I think I need a doctor.”

You smile and wrap your arms around him, letting him pull you close to his body.

“I think I can manage that.”

“I’ve wanted to give you a kiss for the longest time. Will you mind if I give you one now?”

“Well, I’m feeling great; I don’t think I’ll get you sick. You lead the way handsome.”

He gives you a small smile, and immediately his lips are on yours.

Those damn kissable lips!

They were just like you had honestly imagined, even though you had already kissed him. This kiss meant so much more. He returned the kiss.

“Damn. Just how I had imagined. Thanks for letting me be conscious when I kissed you.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I couldn’t help it and you looked so peaceful. And I wanted to thank you.”

“I don’t minding. As long as I can kiss you anytime I want.” He replies.

“I guess you can do that.” He kisses you for emphasis, and you smile, taking his face in your hands. “I really like that idea actually.” You kiss him once more and run your thumb over his lip. “Now, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”


	11. Break In

Today was a hard day.

If you could say every thing went wrong today, it would be the understatement of the century.

Two nurses tried to stop a fight in the ER, and one ended up breaking her arm. The other a concussion. So, you were down two nurses. That meant more work for you.

The newest nurse on your staff couldn’t get the IV line right in a severely dehydrated patient, so you had to take over for that patient.

You were running on fumes.

The three cups of coffee you consumed at the end of your shift were just running through you. You were about ready to pull your hair out.

So then as you were going home, you got a flat tire. And it was freezing cold.

You were able to get the flat fixed in no time. Your father had raised a handy girl, and you didn’t need to be rescued.

After fixing your flat and waiting for your order of take out that had been so expertly messed up, you were finally headed home.

You’d change, inhale your food, and then bug your handsome neighbor.

And that’s where you’re right now.

Standing in front of your door, the one door that was slightly ajar and the new lock you had gotten was severely damaged.

With every fiber of your being, you didn’t want to walk in. You didn’t want to possibly find yourself at the other end of some random thief trying to make away with anything in your home. A part of you thought it’d be your ex Brock, trying to make away with things he “thought” were his.

The apartment was a disaster. Your table was over turned on it’s side with a long scratch in the wood varnish. Two chairs were broken in pieces and the last two you had were in rough condition.

The tree that Jensen had taken his time to decorate, was toppled over, and any glass ornament you had was broken.

The TV was ripped out of wall, and the surround sound system was missing. Your DVD’s and CD’s were gone.

All of your plates and glasses were broken, sharp shards of material scattered around the kitchen and anywhere there was a flat surface.

You numbly walk to your small front closet and grab the broom and dustpan. Anything and everything you had worked for was either stolen or broken.

You couldn’t even manage to start sweeping, in minutes the tears were flowing and you couldn’t even see. You didn’t even hear anything or realize you were back in your apartment until two arms wrapped around you lovingly.

“(Y/N). (Y/N), are you okay?”

You turn around and look up to see Jensen staring back at you.

You try and answer, but all that comes out is a muffled cry.

“Please tell me you aren’t hurt.”

“No.” you cry.

And then it just comes out.

Jensen lets you cry as he holds you against his chest.

Just to put the icing on the cake, you had to wait until the cops came and took your statement. By the end of everything, you were exhausted and all you wanted to do was sleep. The trashed room would have to wait until tomorrow.

By the time you had finally calmed down, Jensen had laid out a pair of his old sweats and a shirt for you to wear. Once you were thinking semi – clearly, you didn’t want to be alone tonight.

Takeout forgotten, and the mood rather tense, you fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.


	12. Amicum

There was something about sleeping in Jensen’s bed.

There was also something about sleeping in his bed, next to him. Heat radiated off of his body as his arms protectively held you.

It was the most intimate thing you had done in a while, even when it wasn’t intimate.

After a long night, and waking up multiple times, you finally drifted to sleep, the steady thrumming of his heart lulling you to sleep.

Waking up on the other hand, was a different story.

The bed next to you was empty, he was gone and you felt like you were headed back into the nightmare you had just experienced. You panicked as you found the bed empty and quickly jumped out of bed, and slowly walk out towards the kitchen. Jensen was happily humming as he made scrambled eggs at the stove.

“Hey. Good morning.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Hey.”

“Everything okay?” he asks quietly. He pulls the pan off the stove and walk to the island, putting the eggs on three plates.

“Um. You were gone.” You mutter, red flushing your cheeks. “I freaked a little.”

“I’m sorry. I had to let Cliff in so he could bring Miss JJ by. Then she got hungry. I thought I’d surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I wasn’t fast enough.”

You let out a shudder, and take the plate from him. “I feel so helpless. I’m. I’m not like this.”

Jensen puts the pan in his hand down and walks to you. “Hey. No. You aren’t. You just had something really shitty happen to you.” He quiets when he says “shitty,” causing your lips to try and break into a smile. “Why are you worried?”

“It’s just. When we were having that little discussion when I was sick, you said you like confident girls. I. I don’t feel confident. I don’t feel like someone worth your time.”

“Oh god, no. Come here.” He replies walking to you. He wraps his arms tightly around you, gently running his hands through your messy hair. “We all have things we go through. We all have baggage. Some just keep it in. My baggage is all internal.”

“Will this feeling ever go away?”

“With time. And with the right people in your life. I bet it will. Just work on it one day at a time, and come to me when you need the boost.”

“You’d do that for me?” you ask looking up into his eyes.

“Yes. Of course I would. I told you once, I’ll tell you again and again. I mean it. I really like you.”

“Well, I really like you too.” You clear your throat a little and look to the arm wrapped around you. “How is your arm?”

“Good. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It looks like you’re taking care of me. Yet again.” You put your hand on his arm, and lightly caress the bandage.

“My time will come when I need you to take care of me. Again. Let me take care of you.” A buzz sounds, and you both look to Jensen’s phone sitting on the counter. He walks to it, letting go of you. “In fact, a gift I have wanted to get for you is on its way up with Cliff.”

“What is it?” you ask, with a hint of excitement.

“Oh, this is going to be a good one, and you have to wait. It’s almost here.”

“You know what. I really like you.” You state, pulling him close. You raise to your toes as he approaches your seat again and you take his face in your hands. With a tug, you pull his face to you and plant a kiss on his lips. His soft lips.

“I like you too. Now eat your eggs. Please.”

You give a nod follow his orders, almost inhaling your eggs in front of you.

After finishing your food you wander into the small living room, where JJ was contentedly watching Brave.

“Hi pretty (Y/N).” she smiled as you sit down.

“Hi sweetie. Oh my goodness, you’re watching my favorite Disney movie.”

She gasps a little, and stands up to walk to you. “It’s my favorite movie too.” She replies putting her little hands on your cheeks.

“Can I watch with you?”

“Uh huh.” And then she’s paying attention to the movie once more.

You sit back and immerse yourself into the movie until Icarus jumps on the couch waking you from your daydream.

It was endlessly Jensen in your mind, and you couldn’t get him out.

Not that you wanted to.

A few seconds later, a large German Shepard follows suit approaching you at the couch; a leash dragging on the ground.

“What’s this?” you ask as Cliff and Jensen walk in. “Who’s this guy?”

“This guy is yours.” Cliff replies sitting down in the small lounge chair.

You look to Jensen, realizing this was the surprise he had been talking about.

“Jensen?” you ask. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. Just a little peace of mind when I can’t be there for you.”

You give the dog a scratch between the ears and he puts a paw in your lap.

“The shelter said the previous owners named him Amicum.” Cliff replied.

“What does that mean?” You asked looking up.

“Friend. It means friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ IS BACK!


	13. Spiked Egg Nog

Amicum was able to acclimate rather quickly into guard dog mode.

He sat with his back to your door as you cleaned your trashed apartment, letting out a whine ever so often, just to let you know he was there.

Cleaning up was a start, but then you had the rest of the day to yourself until your work party.

After a long nap, and cuddling with your new best friend, you got ready for the party. Light makeup and a flowing gold and cream dress later, you were ready. To go alone.

You pull the door closed and lock it tight.

“Well, hello doctor.” Jensen is behind you.

Like always, that man had some kind of sixth sense. He was always leaving when you were.

You turn to see him in the middle of unlocking his door.

“Hey Jensen.” You smile, dropping your keys in your clutch.

“Now where are you off to tonight?” He leans against the wall as you start walking towards him.

“It’s my work party. Thought I’d get out and have some free food and listen to my old coworkers gossip.”

“Alone?” You give a nod. “No. I can’t let a pretty girl like you go out all alone tonight.”

You blush a little and duck your head in an attempt to hide it.

“But JJ is here.”

“No. I was just watching her for the day yesterday. She’s with her mom. I’m all alone, and I don’t want you to be alone, and I don’t want any young doctors getting any ideas.”

“Ideas about what?” you pull at the zipper of your leather jacket and follow him in to his apartment.

“Trying to sweep you off your feet.” He takes your hand and pulls you into his room. In a second he pulls his shirt off along with his jacket and drops it on the floor.

“Well, I would have to laugh in their faces. I mean, some green – eyed, bow – legged actor has already done that. Besides, the young doctors aren’t really young by my standards, and they aren’t that good looking anyway.”

It was his turn to blush, and he ducks his head as he pulls his pants down and steps out of them.

You were so caught off guard that you had looked away too late; he was already stepping in to nice dress pants by the time you tried to divert your gaze.

“So what do you want me to wear?” he asks, looking to you helpless and shirtless.

You walk to his closet and pull at a black button up, and turn to him. He’s tightening his belt as you hold it out. “All black is very suave and dapper. Maybe even a leather jacket. Or should we not do that yet?”

“What, match?” he asks. You nod quickly. “No. I like the idea. Plus, I still need to get all my winter clothes out of storage.”

You laugh and let him take the shirt. “Aren’t you a little late for that?”

“Oh god, probably. But my leather jacket will work for now.”

He buttons the last button, but you pull his hands away and unbutton it for him, letting a little bit of his chest peek out.

“There, you’re perfect.” You put your hands on his chest and give him a small kiss, which deepens quickly.

“How is your arm?” you ask, finally coming up for air a few seconds later.

“Not bad. Doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. For it just happening less than three days ago.” He shrugs in to his leather jacket and adjusts it. “You have the magic touch Doc.”

“Well, that is something I try a lot. I’ve never been this lucky to actually like someone that’s come under my care at the hospital.”

He smiles and feigns shock. “Wait, you like me?”

You give him an eye roll and hold out his hand. “Come on, let’s get going. I want to show my hottie off.”

 

After all was said and done, you led Jensen down the stairs and hailed a cab. He kept his arms around you tight as the bitter cold nipped at your bodies, and he kept even closer as you shared limited space in the cab.

Just like you had guessed, you were placed at a table where your table-mates consisted of your 67 year old RN and her husband who was 77. She was the one with the least amount of information for gossiping. She only questioned a second when your date wasn’t the boyfriend she had gotten to know.

She kept you occupied with conversations about her children and grandchildren, and even a great grandchild in the near future.

You had a second coworker, fifty–year–old male CNA, who only seemed to have eyes for Jensen. You couldn’t tell if it was jealousy that you were with him, or if actually had eyes for Jensen. But he ignored you the second Jensen wrapped his arm around you and kissed your head sweetly.

He went on with the gossiper.

She was an ultrasound tech, almost in her thirties, and had a mouth that couldn’t stop. If it wasn’t about the nurse in the maternity ward who was expecting an “illegitimate child” with a supposed married man, it was always about who was fucking who.

Twenty minutes in, you were rather uncomfortable and ready to leave.

“Dude, that’s like your third cup of egg nog, chill on the nog lady.” Jensen laughs, looking at you guzzling your drink. It was your favorite holiday drink after all.

“This tastes sooooo good.” You croon, taking a swallow. “This tastes funny. Wanna try it?”

“Different?”

“Like a different egg nog. You know? Besides. These cups are teeny tiny small. I’ve only like had like a half a big girl cup.”

Jensen snorts, but holds out his hand, waiting for you to relinquish it. You knew that someone had spiked the egg nog, and you were sure that he knew it too, but he was just appeasing your childish behavior.

Because you became a repetitive child the liked to say “like” a lot when you were drunk. He takes a sip and coughs into your cup.

“Yup, that is a little different.”

“Ew. You just coughed into my cup Jensen. I’m a doctor. That’s gross.” But you shrug it off and take the cup from his hand. “I think I want more egg nog.”

“I think I should come with you, monitor your egg nog intake.”

You purse your lips and frown, scrunching your nose and you lean forward to kiss him on the cheek. “That’s not fair.”

“You know you’re really adorable when you’re drunk.”

“I know I am. And I think I say “like” a lot. And. And. And I get really, really, really repetitive.” You lean forward and lean too far into the kiss, but since you’re fully invested, you go for it anyway.

And Jensen is the best date of the century. He helps you up from your seat, and stables you as you teeter on your heels, and then walks with you to the drink table. After joining you for three consecutive drinks, he stops you.

“But it’s so good. I just love egg nog. It’s so. Christmasey.” You pause to think.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist, steadying you. “I don’t like it that much.”

“You had like. Like threeee.” You draw out the three after thinking about it. “How can you not like it?”

He puts his lips to your cheek and then whispers in your ear. “It must be the alcohol that makes it better.”

“Alcohol? Oh yeah. It did taste funny. I like it though.” You smile and tap his nose with your finger before cupping his cheeks in your hands. “But not as much as I like you.”

“Oh okay, butter me up. We can have one more drink. Then you’re dancing with me.”

“Dance with you? Oh, I can’t dance. I’m no good at that. Plus I’m not too good on my heels with these feet. I mean.” You go shy and nestle your nose into the crook of his neck.

“Come on. Drink up, and I’ve got you. I’m not going to let fall or embarrass your self. I promise.”

“There was a reason I liked you. My hero.” You kiss him on the lips lightly, pulling yourself closer to him.

After your final drink he pulls you to the dance floor where a remix of Silent Night was playing. One by Pentatonix, your favorite band.

“Alright, now steady yourself. Wrap your arms around my neck.” He commands. You do as you’re told and immediately his arms find your waist.

You make it through three slower songs before you’re ready to go. The only thing you could do was cuddle up to your handsome man while you took the ten minute cab ride home.

 

 

 

By the time you were back home, safe in Jensen’s apartment you were both more than tipsy enough. Hands were everywhere as he led you to his room, expertly weaving you over the discarded toys and through the hall.

Jensen’s hands quickly draw your dress’s zipper down until you’re standing in your heels and underwear.

Any other day standing in front of him like that would make nervous, and shy. You had the alcohol to thank.

“God you are so beautiful.” He mutters under his breath. He puts his lips to your shoulder as you turn to face him.

“You are so beautiful,” you reply putting your hands on his chest. “And you have too many clothes on.”

“I might need help with that.” The look in his eyes makes you go weak at your knees.

For a drunk mess, you made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, and soon his clothes were on a pile joining yours. His lips find yours in an instant, a bruising force as he falls on top of you on the bed. Your fingers find his head, carding through his hair and pull him close.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks looking to you. You can only see lust in his eyes, but he still wants to make sure.

Just another reason to love the man.


	14. The Morning After

All you could feel when you woke up was a migraine.

A migraine and a very clear memory of what happened the night before. You had made a fool of yourself, and it ended in Jensen’s bed.

Not that you didn’t want to do it with him, you just wanted to be sober.

An arm wraps protectively around you, as warm breath fans the back of your neck. You’re wrapped in the sheets, and can still feel his naked body against you. After a few minutes lying like that, you move in his arms and face him. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and you couldn’t help but want to touch him.

You loved how freckles fanned his cheeks, his nose, even him eyelids, as they were heavily closed. You loved how his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, or how his lips parted s he breathed in and out.

You couldn’t fathom how lucky you were, to be naked next to the man sculpted by gods. That somehow, even though you were drunk off your ass, he chose you. He chose to drink the eggnog and get drunk with you.

You softly trace his jaw with your pointer finger, in hopes that you can pull him from his slumber. That doesn’t work so you put your lips to his, peppering up and down his face. His arms tighten around you, so you continue kissing him and running your fingers through his hair. He groans happily so you continue until his eyes start to flutter open, and the captivating green locks on yours.

“Good morning.” He groans as you give him a slight peck on the lips.

“Definitely a good morning, waking up to this.” He replies, returning the kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Other than like I’ve been run over like a truck and my head is throbbing, pretty good. How about you?”

“I didn’t have as much alcohol as you did, so I’m okay.”

“Can we just lie in the dark, forever?” you kissing at his throat.

“Let me get you some aspirin and water and then maybe we can.”

You give another groan and sit up. “I have to feed Amicum.”

“You just rest your pretty head, I’ll bring him over here and feed him.” With that he kisses you on the lips and then stands. He doesn’t even to bother dressing as he walks out of the room. You hear clattering in the kitchen. The faucet squeaks and a few second later he walks in with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

You lie back waiting for a while, and can only think back to last night. Of how expertly his hands were as they appreciated you. That even though you were far from sober, you remembered everything and regretted nothing. After a few minutes of stewing in your thoughts, you hear the front door open. Jensen talks to the dog and then you hear dog food hit a metal bowl.

It seems like an eternity before he’s returning, his sweats he had put on before leaving, hang low on his hips.

“You might as well take those off,” you motion to his sweats as he tries to get in to the bed. “Because I’m not going to get in to anything.”

He gives you a light chuckle, but complies and pulls off his sweats before getting into bed. The void of warmth that was gone when he left was quickly returned as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Thanks for doing that.” You reply.

“Any time.” He mutters quietly. You know the inevitable is coming, so you brace yourself for the question. “Whenever you want to talk about it, we should.”

“Well. I don’t regret a thing. I remember everything, and I definitely don’t regret anything. In fact. It was amazing.”

“I did enjoy myself thoroughly.”

“So did I and I’d like to do it again. Sober.” You stroke his face with your finger and kiss him lightly. You roll him to his back and quickly straddle his lap. “What do you say handsome?”

“How’s the head?”

“Good enough to have sex with you again.” You grind against his morning wood and a small groan falls from his lips.

“Just this once?” he asks.

“Nope. More than just once. Like all the time. I think there are some pluses for having you as my next–door neighbor.”

“I like you as a neighbor too, although it’d be easier to share a bed. But I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“No. You aren’t.”

“(Y/N), it’s been thirteen days since you ended a relationship. A very abusive relationship. Why do you want to rush?” he asks.

“I’m falling fast. I don’t know what you’re doing to me.” You give him a wicked smile and lean over to kiss him. His hands send shivers up and down your body and he sees the reaction you have, and they fall to your thighs at their resting spot.

“I think I do know. But do you know what you’re doing to me?” he asks.

“Let’s both agree we have an idea.” You kiss him once; pull at his bottom lip with your teeth.

Things are so sudden, one minute you’re making out like two love struck teens, and the next minute you’re on your back and out of control. You both roll in to a system of dirty grunts, moans and calling each other’s names as the morning drags on.

 

Two hours later you’ve managed to use three other surfaces of the apartment for your pleasure.

“So, where does this leave us?” you ask as he’s making you food. You didn’t want to rush things, but in a way you wanted to.

He sighs and turns to you, dropping the grilled cheese sandwich on your plate. His sweats hug his hips the right way and you immediately wanted to tackle him to the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“I know this is fast.” You take a bite of food and wait until you’ve finished. “I know this is really fast, and a part of me is scared. But I want this to work. Really bad.”

“So do I. I was serious when I said I liked you. This can grow into something. If you let yourself be open to it, and you let me love you.”

You couldn’t believe for a second, what he had just said. You hadn’t thrown love out there. Maybe it was when you were drunk, but nothing yet.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You said love, right? Did I hear that right?” you ask. You push up the sleeves of Jensen’s dress shirt and fold your arms.

“Yes. I did. I can see us together in the future. Don’t get me wrong, I know it’s too soon for you and you’ll need time. But it isn’t going to change anything. Especially about my feelings for you.”

“You see me? In your future?” you’re taken back by the words he spoke. Thirteen days was quick, even by your standards or situation. “Why me?”

“Why not?” he walks to you and leans against the counter. “You’re sexy as hell, you’re a doctor. You’re good with kids, especially my little girl. You’re funny and cute, even when you’re drunk. I could go on and on with my list.”

“But why would someone as amazing as you, want someone like me, when you could have someone else. A celebrity? An actress?”

“And how good did that work out for me? I’ve had too many failed relationships, and I can see this going somewhere. You aren’t a celebrity or an actress.” He sits down next to you and twists the chair around you to face you. “But that doesn’t matter.”

You fold your arms and try and avoid his gaze.

“I like you. I love you because you’re good with JJ. You are all she can talk about when she’s here. Sometimes I think she doesn’t want to be with her old man any more. That she likes you better.”

You laugh a little. “I want to believe you. I really do, but it may take some time.”

“Okay. That’s fine. I respect that, and I’ll be here every step of the way until you believe it.”


	15. Her Sneaky Surprise

It had been a long day. You knew that today’s task was going to be difficult. Seeing as how Jensen had professed that he loved you yesterday morning, you already had the best gift ever. You had to get something for him. Something good.

The first shop you found yourself at, nothing seemed to spark your interest. From the outside, everything was high end, but when you walked in it was a tourist trap. Filled mainly with trinkets, Vancouver hoodies and shirts. There were a few watches, but they weren’t the quality that you were looking for.

When you couldn’t find the right watch for Jensen’s present for Christmas it wouldn’t be enough, and you were getting tired. You would just have to try again with a fresh mind.

As you returned back to your apartment, Jensen was the one to come to your place this time. You gave him a sweet kiss as he slept comfortably on the bed with Amicum by his side.

Giving him your key had been the best idea you had in a while.

Then it hit you. You had the perfect idea!

After a long discussion with how much you both cared for each other, it turned into what you both wanted for Christmas.

You couldn’t come up with something, but Jensen said he had wanted to see his friends and family, but was staying close to Vancouver for work and his daughter.

Maybe an easy fix would to get Jared up to Canada for Christmas.

If he could do it. Now all that had to be done, was for him to answer.

“@Jarpad trying to get a good gift for him, any ideas?” Hopefully he’d know who you were talking about, and he’d actually respond to your tweet.

You put your phone down on the counter to wait, but a notification dings quickly, he had responded in less than five minutes.

“Hey @(Your Twitter Handle) – steal my number from his phone, let’s talk!”

So now the next tricky thing was get Jensen’s phone without waking him up. You walk to the bedroom as quietly as you could, rising to your tiptoes as Amicum’s head raised at your presence. To make matters worse, his phone was in his pocket, his jeans tight and hugging him in all the right places. He almost stirs as you get your fingers around the phone, but he relaxes as you stop.

Once you have his phone in your hand, you tiptoe back out and sit at your counter. You type in his code and search through his contacts until you stop over Jared’s. You only take a second, but dial the number and wait patiently as the call connected, and only a few seconds before the receiver clicked and a deep voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Jared. It’s (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“Oh.” You can hear the smile in his voice. “Jay’s girl?”

You smiled at the thought. You weren’t too sure though, what you were to Jensen. He hadn’t called you anything in particular, but you knew you were falling. Fast.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“Well. It’s nice that I can finally meet you. I mean talk to you. Jay has been talking non stop about you since the first day he met you. I can’t get a word in edgewise.”

You laugh. “That does sound like Jay.”

You had graduated to his pet name already. Damn, you were whipped.

“So. What can I do you for?” Jared asks. You can hear someone laugh in the background, you assume it was Gen. Jensen had mentioned on many occasions, how you two would get along really well.

“Well, I hope I’m early enough. I haven’t been able to figure out a good gift for Jensen. I wanted to surprise him, he’s been down a little lately, not being able to have JJ for Christmas. Danneel has been changing things on him, and he’s really down. I was wondering what it would cost to get you down. I will pay for you guys to come down. Maybe Christmas eve, or even the 26th?” You cradle the phone under your ear and stir at the soup you had been making. “I mean, I understand if you guys have plans. But I know he’d love to see you guys. I think he’d go to Dallas if . . .”

“Dallas didn’t hold too many bad memories?” he finishes for you.

“Yeah. That and having JJ close by this time, I think he doesn’t want to leave.”

“I see he’s making some good memories there. With you.” There’s a light hearted honesty about his statement. His tone seems definite. More like a statement, not a question.

You blush at the thought. Of course he knew. Jared was Jensen’s best friend. You knew he would’ve said something to him.

“I know that the memories I’ve made have gone from sour to blissful in the time we’ve been together.”

“Ex problems?” Your silence is enough for him and he continues. “It’s good you two are together. You can relate.”

“He’s been so good to me. I can’t imagine what it was like before him.”

“Take care of my friend. He’ll take care of you.”

“I intend to. You know. I think I should blame some of my coworkers for the spiked egg nog.” You laugh with him. “Although it has gotten us closer together. So I guess we have to thank them as well.”

“Yeah. I guess so. I’m glad that they did it. I can tell he’s happy.”

“I hope he is. I bet he would if he could see you. Now, I’m not forcing you, but that would be ideal. Since I have no clue what to get him for Christmas.”

“Well if you could find a flight, Gen and I would love to come down and be here.”

Well, we won’t be able to get there until Christmas morning. Gen found some flights, the earliest is early morning on the twenty second. And you don’t have to pay for it.”

“Jared, this is supposed to be a gift from me to Jensen. Let me pay for it.” You reply.

“I don’t want the cost of flying me and my kids and wife out. That’s expensive.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to throw this out there, but I’m a doctor. I make enough for a living. I can handle a few flights.” You pull your MacBook from your bag and it pops to life as you open it. “Now from Austin or Dallas?”

“Um, Austin.”

“Okay.” You type into your browser kayak.com and wait. As soon as you type in your search parameters, you found your proper day. “Found one. You would be leaving nine and you’d get in to coal harbor six and a half hours later. 330. I can have him doing something so I can go and pick you up.”

“That should work. We really appreciate it. That you’d do that for him.”

“I want it for him. And it would be cool to meet you guys. He speaks so highly of you. You guys are really a family, that’s so cool.”

“Wow, are you serious? He talks about us to you?” he asks, and if you could see him, he’d be smiling.

“Yep. And I know it’s personal, and he still doesn’t really mention it, but a lot of it was about the divorce. How you had been there for him.” You click a few buttons on your laptop and the sale is final. You had four tickets for the morning of the 22nd. “Alright, the sale is done. Do you have an email I can send the itinerary to?”

You listen as he tells you Gen’s email and you quickly send out the information.

“Hey. I’m really looking forward to meeting you guys. Thanks for doing this.” You reply closing your laptop.

“Yeah. Anything for a friend, and I can’t wait to meet you. Jay talks about you non–stop when we talk. It’s as if I almost I don’t exist in the conversations any more.”

You don’t know what to say, and you chuckle a little, nerves probably.

“He really cares about you. I hope you can see that.”

“Uh–huh. I think I do.” You nod, even though you know he can’t see you.

“Good. And I can’t wait to meet you (Y/N).” he replies.

“Likewise Jared.”

You hit end on your end after Jared says goodbye and quickly delete the history from Jensen’s phone.

He’s still asleep as you walk back in to your room, one arm under your dog, while the other one kinked behind him. You try and slip the phone back into his pocket, but he stirs as you do.

“What are you doing?” he rumbles lowly, in his deep and sexy sleep–voice.

“I was snooping in your phone.” You chuckle, kissing his forehead. You slip the phone in his pocket and kiss his forehead.

“Oh? Anything good?” he asked.

“Trying to find something in your browser history so I can find a good gift for you. I still don’t know what to do.” He rolls on to his back and moves around until he’s comfortable. “Sorry to wake you, let’s go back to sleep.”

You peacefully doze off to the sound of his shallow breathing as he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name


	16. Christmas Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N): Your nickname

There was an incessant pounding on your door. Ever since you had gotten home from the hospital, you were trying to sleep.

But someone else had different plans for you.

You groan as your alarm clock reads an obnoxious lime green 6:32AM in the dark of your room and you pull yourself out of your warm bed. It was the first night that you hadn’t slept with Jensen by your side, so immediately you were freezing. You tended to have a built in heater when he joined you. You were even so tired, that you hadn’t taken off your light blue scrubs from the night before. You slip on a sweater – one Jensen had left a few days back – and walk out to your front door.

You look through the eyehole of your door and Jensen’s ex is outside your door.

“Hey.” You reply opening the door.

“Hey. I’m so sorry to bother you.” Danneel adjusts a sleepy JJ in her arms.

“No. It’s okay. What can I do for you?” You open the door wider for her and she walks in.

JJ perks up at the sight of Amicum and Danneel quickly lets her go.

“I’m supposed to be in a meeting in ten minutes, and Jensen isn’t at his place. Is he here? Do you know where he is?”

“No. I’m sorry. I just got back from my shift at the hospital a while ago. If he isn’t in his apartment, I’m not too sure how long he’ll be gone.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry to wake you up.”

You wave her off and she follows you into your kitchen. “It’s okay. To be honest, I had been staring at the ceiling for the past hour. I am probably not going to get back to sleep for a while.” You pull your coffee maker out and point the thermos to her. “Would you like some?”

“No. I’ve got some waiting in my car.” She looks into the living room, JJ is already playing on the floor with Amicum. She’s giggling and calling after the dog.

Some days you wish life could be as easy as being a two year old.

“It looks like she will be difficult getting back out. I can watch her until Jensen gets back.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Uh, last I talked to him before I left last night; he had some meetings at the studio. Didn’t know how long he’d be. I heard him leaving right as I got in. She’s fine to stay here. I can entertain her.”

“I really hate to inconvenience you.” She slowly starts to put down the bag full of her stuff.

“Nonsense. I bet JJ will help me make some Christmas cookies later or something. I can entertain her until Jensen gets back.”

“Really?” she asks.

“Yeah. Go. I got this.” You nod, and she finally gets it. She puts down the bag and shoves her hands in her pockets.

“Okay. Thank you. I’ll repay you somehow. I don’t know. But I’ll repay you somehow.”

You shake your head once more, trying to dismiss her worrisome questioning. After giving JJ a goodbye kiss and hug, she follows you to the door, and quickly leaves.

You look to the hyper two–year old playing with your dog and chug your coffee.

Today would probably be a long one.

“Okay missy. Have you had breakfast?” you ask walking to the living room.

“No. Not yet.” She looks down and gives the dog a hug.

“Alrighty. Neither have I. Do you want waffles or pancakes or eggs?”

She gives Amicum a hug and stands, walking to you slowly. She looks up shyly to you. “Um. Can I have eggs and waffles?”

“Of course. I was thinking the same thing. And I bet we can make some bacon to go with the eggs. Wanna help me make some waffles?”

She nods happily and runs to the kitchen, leaving you behind.

Your first hour of the morning is filled with giggles. Christmas music fills the void as you make the food. You start to sing along, and JJ joins in. Soon you’re making up lyrics as you go, dancing around, making a complete mess.

 

“(Y/N/N)?”

“What’s up buttercup?” you ask looking from your book to her. She had gone from eating to wanting to color, and you were at your table with her while she colored.

She giggles and makes a small face, but her little features soon turn serious again. As serious as a little two–year old can get. “I have a present for my daddy in my bag. Will you help me wrap it?”

“Only if you’ll help me wrap one of his presents from me? I could use your expertise.”

“What did you get him?” she asks. She leans forward, totally ignoring your space.

“Well, I got him a movie and a new watch. I’m still trying to figure out what to get him. What did you get him?”

She maneuvers herself off her chair and runs to her bag, only to return with her small arms clutched around a large frame.

“Remember when we saw the horsey and we got to take a sleigh ride?” she stands in front of you still clutching onto the frame.

“I do. That was really fun.”

“I wanted him to have my favorite picture.” She reveals the frame to you. There was an enlarged photo of the day; JJ was sandwiched in between you and Jensen.

“This is your favorite photo?” you ask. You will the tears that were threatening to fall away. Just a simple act from a two year old made you want to cry.

“Yeah. I like it a lot. I like you a lot, and I know my daddy likes you a lot.”

“Well guess what?” She gives you a happy–yet–perplexed look. “I really like you a lot and I like your daddy a lot too.”

With that statement, JJ was a happy camper. You go find the only roll of wrapping paper you have in your apartment and you expertly help her wrap her gift, in which she happily placed under your tree next to yours.

A few hours later, you had happily joined her on the floor in your living room. You still hadn’t replaced your TV, so you put Polar Express in your laptop and joined her in a blanket fort.

 

“(Y/N), did you ever have blanket forts when you were little?” JJ asks. The Polar express is right at the scene where they’re trying to get the caribou out of the way, so she turns to you and smiles.

“I did. Although I am an only child, I don’t have a sister or a brother. So I did it by myself.”

“By yourself? That’s sad.”

“Sometimes I did it with my friends.” You smile,

“Can we have days where we play in blanket forts? Together?”

She stands and soon her little face is inches from yours. “Of course.”

She gives you a little squeal and hugs you before going back to watch the moive.

 

It wasn’t until you were half way through Elf; that JJ fell asleep, and you were almost close behind.

“Did someone make pancakes without me?” Jensen walks in quietly seeing your impressive blanket fort.

You put your finger to your mouth and motion to JJ, sleeping soundly and snoring a little.

“Shhh. She’s finally asleep.”

“And how long have you had to deal with my daughter?” he asks as you stand up and greet him.

His arms wrap around you and pull you tight to his body.

“No, it was rather pleasant. I’m a little sleepy because Danneel came by at six, but I have had a very fun morning.” You pat his chest and let him take over the kiss.

“I’m sorry. Only that she woke you up.”

“I had a fun time. You know what would make this morning even better?” you ask looking up to him.

“What?”

“Cuddling with you. I could use a nap like her.” You motion your head to JJ, who’s snores were getting a little louder. She was holding on tight to Amicum, and the dog laid there patiently.

“I think I can do that. I think we’re all tired. Although I don’t want to cram into that blanket fort.” He points to the fort and you giggle.

You tug his arm and pull him towards the couch. “Couch is good with me.”

His head hits the arm rest of the couch, and as soon as your head finds comfort on his chest, it’s lights out for you.


	17. Comfort

The next morning, by chance you were up early again.

Not by choice, but rather by sheer force.

One, your nightmare woke you up out of a dead sleep.

Two, your neighbor seemed to be having a screaming match with his ex wife.

You weren’t sure what, but something was happening between Jensen and Danneel. Enough to wake you up even more.

You sat and stared at the wall for the longest time; the door clicked closed pulling you from your daydream.

His arm snaked around your shoulder; you were going to give him crap for waking you up but he let out a heavy sigh.

“Go lay down. I’ll be in in a second.” You give him a kiss on the cheek and he reluctantly lets go of you.

You sip at your coffee for a few more minutes before slowly walking towards the room. As you retreat to the dark of your room, you can see Jensen on his side. All is silent, but the sound of him lightly sniffling. The bed dips as you get in, and you slowly wrap your arms around him, enveloping him as best you can.

You don’t push, you just wait until he says something.

“Did my fight with Danneel wake you up?” he asked.

“Not necessarily. I did hear you though.” You hook your arm under his, and that forces him to wrap his arms around your shoulders.

His chest rumbles with light laughter, but it falters after a few seconds.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright Jensen. You didn’t wake me up, you may have kept me up for a while, but you didn’t wake me up.” You kiss him lightly on the lips and nestle your nose into the crook of his shoulder. “I take it JJ isn’t with you?”

“No. That’s the second time in the last two weeks, she’s dropped her off with me and then cut my time short.” He shudders and tightens his hold on you. “I. I just miss my baby girl.”

“If you’re spending too much time with me, if that’s going to make her uncomfortable with having JJ around me, I.”

“No. I don’t want to spend less time with you.” He replies quickly. You can feel his heart beat spike quickly, and you run a soothing hand through his hair.

“I’m not going to go anywhere Jensen.”

Silence holds the room for while. You find yourself running your fingers through his hair, while the other hand rubs patterns into the skin of his bicep.

“Why did you wake up?”

“A nightmare. About my ex.” You reply quietly.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Please.” You mutter. You tighten your grip on his shirt and he rolls to his back, pulling you to his chest.

“Please what?”

“Don’t hurt me.”

In the dim light it’s evident you’ve started to cry, although it’s silent tears.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting you. Why would you think I’d do that?”

“I’ve had a string of men that seem to think my name is doormat. I. I just don’t want this to go away. I’m scared though.”

“Let’s just agree to come to each other when we start to feel this way. That way something bad doesn’t happen.”

You nod, in agreement and yawn in exhaustion. It’s only a few minutes before Jensen’s breathing and the sound of his heartbeat under your ear is lulling you to sleep.


	18. Can't get enough

This morning you’re finding it hard to get out of bed.

The heat radiating off the body on top of you is comforting, and you honestly don’t want to wake him up. Hands barricade your body, locking you in under him. He groans in his sleep, pulling you closer as his nose nestles into your neck. His hot breath fans over you, and his lips slowly caress your skin.

His lips leave a hot trail down your body as he wakes you. He gets further and further away from you, and you shiver, making him smile as he reaches your thigh.

“Alright, Brock told me he left you, so I thought I’d get you out of the apartment for lunch.”

All of a sudden your dad barges in to your room.

“Holy shit!” you screech and pull the sheets over your chest. Jensen freezes, holding on to your leg and you clutch the sheet to you, covering him. “Dad, what the hell are you doing here?”

Even though you had your bra on, you still felt bare to the world.

Your dad clears your throat, and pulls away from the window he was trying uncover.

“Well, I’m in town for a few hours, thought I’d see my daughter, take her out for lunch.” He backs out of the room. “I’ll even let whoever is under those covers join us.”

You give a groan as your head hits the pillow, and Jensen slowly joins you as your father retreats into your living room.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Jensen.” You reply turning to him. He smiles and gives your nose a kiss before sitting up.

“I don’t mind. I’ve got nothing to do, and if I can spend more time with you, until you go work your shift tonight. I want to.”

You sit and kiss him on the lips, and excitedly rush to your closet. This would be the only thing exciting about your lunch date.

 

“So, (Y/N) (Y/M/N). How is your job going?” your dad asks. He shovels a bite of his barbeque into his mouth and lets out a quiet belch.

You roll your eyes and let your disgust be known as you take a bite of salad. “It’s fine,” you reply once your mouth is empty. “It’s a job, I enjoy it.”

“What, you don’t like it? Did I pay too much for you to go to school?”

You roll your eyes and drop your fork to your plate. “No dad, that isn’t the reason. Spend a night in the ER, working your job and all your nurses’ jobs. Then you’ll understand.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a crappy doctor, your nurses wouldn’t hate working with you, and wouldn’t slack.”

Jensen’s hand tenses in your lap and you take it. You don’t want him to do something he might regret.

“How is everything in Oregon?” you try and change the subject. Usually he loved to talk about himself. “How’s the business?”

But talking about himself wasn’t going to work.

“You should’ve just gotten that MBA; you would’ve been a better business woman. This crap about you being a doctor. I don’t see it. You should be behind a desk.” He gives you an evil smile, and takes a drink of his water. He was just like Brock, a jerk and you were starting to realize why you even claimed him as family. “So, Jason.”

“Jensen.” He corrects, dropping his fork.

“Right. Jensen. What is it that you do?”

“I act on a TV show that films here in the city.” He takes a drink of his water and looks back to him. “We’re on our break until January.”

“An actor. Probably a B or C list show, I presume?” He leans back and folds his arms in front of him.

“Actually, it’s a really good show, one of the best on it’s station.” You don’t give Jensen a chance to react. That would just fuel your dad’s fire to belittle you both.

“So my daughter is dating an actor?”

“You know what. It isn’t your business whom she sees or talks to sir. She’s an adult. If she wants to see me, it’s her choice.” Jensen replies, cutting you off. You were about to say the same thing but you didn’t have a chance.

Your dad purses his lips, unsure what to say. He thinks a few seconds before starting up the conversation again. “(Y/N), what do you have to say about this?”

“That I have to go back to my apartment to get ready for work. That you shouldn’t have come here, wasted your time. That I’m an adult, paying for my own things, my own bills, and I don’t need you to tell me what to do.”

You stand and grab for your jacket on the back of your chair. Once you were bundled up, Jensen stood and joined you.

“You know, if you just hadn’t fucked up in high school, you wouldn’t be this little shitty excuse for a daughter.”

You shake your head and angrily push the chair in. “You know what,” your voice raises and people surrounding you – though it’s only a few couples – are now listening. “There is a special place reserved in hell for you. You and the shitty people you thought were good enough for me.”

With that you drop enough money for both your meal and Jensen’s and he leads you out without saying a word. You can hear a few people start to talk as you leave the small diner.

 

 

“Is. Is your dad the reason?”

You poke your head out of your closet and look to him. “Reason for what?”

“Well, you said you’ve had a string of men calling you doormat. A father is the first man in a girl’s life.”

You sigh as you lean against the door jamb. After lunch had gone terribly bad with your father, you were called in to the hospital on an early emergency call. You pull the scrub top over your head and toss it behind you.

“We rarely see each other. Ever since my mom died and my dad got remarried, we haven’t been really close. In fact we were never really close at all. I never really hated my step – mom, but I was just finishing school and getting ready for medical school when shit hit the fan.”

“Your mom died?”

You clear your throat and pull a shirt over your head, one of your many NYU shirts.

“Congenital heart failure. She had health problems while I was young, and she got progressively and progressively worse. I directed my studies to diagnostics after she passed.”

“Diagnostics?”

“Kinda like house. The TV show. Although they don’t need much use for a diagnostics team here, at least they haven’t told me they need one. So I stick to doctoring.” You walk towards the bed and sit on the edge. “I have to.”

“Why? Are you beginning to hate the medical field?”

You let out a sigh and pull your feet up to the bed. “No. Of course not. It has its days though. Like I’m sure your job does. A part of me wants a vacation; the other part keeps saying I have to do it. I love it, and I have to pay off loans. Something my mom was so proud I was going to do.”

“You did it in her memory, almost?”

You give a small nod and fold your hands in your lap.

“Can I ask you a question Jensen?” you ask quietly.

“Sure, of course.”

“Why do you like me? Why are you even bothering?” You can’t even look to him to ask the question. You feel childish and embarrassed.

“Bothering? I don’t see it that way.”

“I’m just. I’m nothing.”

“This is that jackass talking. I can’t get enough of you. You are perfect for me, I don’t want you thinking anything less about yourself.”

You let out a sigh, and wipe the tears away by the collar of your shirt.

“Hey, come here.” He leans against your headboard and holds out his arms. This time he was doing the comforting.

You welcome his open arms quickly.

He just let’s you cry, running a soothing hand through your hair as you let it all out.


	19. Behind the Scenes

“Hey are you going to work today?” Jensen asks walking in to your kitchen that morning.

“No. I’m slacking. I’m using some of my paid time off. I need to get my mind off the negatives of the last few weeks, and focus on the good, and get ready for Christmas. I don’t want to be a Grinch this year.”

He smiles and points to you. “Get dressed, you’re coming with me. Spending the day with me.”

You smile and give a little nod. Immediately you turn and rush to your room. Outfits later, your room is a mess.

“Wow, what happened here?” he asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, I wanted to look nice. I didn’t know what to wear.”

You look down to your jeans and black blouse.

“You look fine,” he laughs, running his hand over your cheek. “Slip on a jacket and some boots, and we’re going.”

“And where are we going?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” He replies. He walks to your closet and comes out with your leather bomber jacket in his hands. “It’s a surprise.”

You huff a sigh and take the jacket from him. One you’ve slipped in to your comfortable combat boots, Jensen is at the door with Amicum sitting and waiting attached to his leash.

He’s silent in the elevator as he holds your hand, and all that you can hear is the annoying elevator music, Amicum’s panting and your heartbeat in your ears.

By the time you get to the front lobby and outside, Cliff is waiting outside in his usual SUV.

“Cliff is here?” you ask. He looks to you and nods, and says nothing, but opens the back door. “Oh. Okay, still no talking?” you ask. He nods once again and lets the dog jump in first.

“Yes, and I swore I wouldn’t say a thing.” Cliff replies as you get in.

“Fine. That’s rude, but fine. I hate being in the dark.” You scrunch your nose and buckle yourself in. Amicum happily greets Cliff by crawling all over you until he’s in the front seat. Once everyone was settled, Cliff drives off, and you are once again clueless.

You drive for what seems like an hour, even though it’s only through three separate Aerosmith songs, until you come to a halt in front of a local restaurant.

“Hidden Tasting Bar and Social Lounge?” you ask. “Why did we bring Amicum?”

“He isn’t coming in. He’s staying Cliff while he runs errands. We do need a designated driver.” Jensen replies.

You smile, knowing you needed something like this. “Thanks for the surprise Jensen.”

“Oh, this isn’t the surprise.” He winks and gets out, holding his hand out for you. You scoot over until you’re at the door. “Thanks Cliff, I’ll call ya when we need a ride.”

“You two be good, and have some fun.” Cliff laughs as you’re successfully out of the car. Once you were both on the sidewalk, the sleek SUV pulls away.

Jensen takes your hand and pulls you towards the restaurant, opening the door like a gentleman.

“Ah, Mr. Ackles, right this way.” The host replies as he sees you. “Your table is ready. We got a big one for you.”

“Thanks Mike, I appreciate it.” Jensen claps the host on the back, and you both follow him into the dining area.

“Miss, can I take your jacket?” the host asks, taking a hold of Jensen’s. You hadn’t even noticed Jensen let go of your hand. You make a small gesture with your head, unsure he even sees it, and start to peel out of your jacket.

“Jay, this isn’t the surprise?” you ask sitting down at the table as he pulls out a chair for you.

“Nope, it’s coming. I promise. Don’t stress about it. Just order some wine or beer and some lunch.” He sits down and puts his arm over the back of your chair. You lean in to him and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

After a few moments of silence, you’ve ordered your wine and things start to loosen up. “So, what do you think JJ would like from me?” you ask quietly. His hand is in your lap, and somehow you’ve managed to scoot your chairs closer together. You’re rubbing small circles into the skin of his hand.

“Well, I think anything from you would be good. She said that day you saved Danneel’s butt and watched her while I was at work, you took some pictures on her phone that she loves of you two and Amicum. Maybe a frame of one of those?” he asks.

“Are you sure? I mean, how would Danneel feel about that?” you ask.

“That would be pretty cold and heartless to demean a 2 year olds favorite picture. I know we have our differences, and I don’t know her as well as I thought I did, but I don’t think she’ll be that vindictive.”

“I don’t think she will either, but I don’t want her to think anything.”

“Think what?” Jensen asks once more, taking a chug of his beer.

“That I’m trying to weasel my way in. We may have known each other since I moved in. Or you moved in. Who was first?” you give a little laugh.

“You. I think you were first.”

“So, we’ve been neighbors since you moved in a few years ago, and JJ wasn’t even born then. It’s been eighteen days, and I haven’t seen her much. I don’t want her to assume. I mean, you may know her, but I don’t. I don’t want to do anything to make her take JJ away from you.”

“You won’t. Legally we’ve got shared custody. I can always get my lawyer involved if something happens. But it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He kisses your temple and squeezes your hand once.

“Come on Jensen, you’ve had to have learned the last few days, or weeks that she’s a worrier.” A voice calls out. “It’s in her blood, she is a doctor after all.

You turn around to see your three best friends standing behind you. “Em? Aria? Spence?”

Aria nods and smiles, is the first to approach you for a hug. She’s the same, small, skinny and petite brunette that you connected with in school. For premed, you were still at NYU, and your first year of school, Aria was your roommate. Even though you were at NYU and she was at Julliard, sharing a small crappy apartment that was a halfway point between the two of your destinations. You quickly connected with your little friend. You had the same taste in music, food, and wine, and that was something you needed.

Halfway through your first semester, you were paired with Emily in your ECON class, trying to come up with some sort of business plan. Although she was the business major and you were the medical major, and it didn’t work, you both clicked. You could somehow talk about anything. You would find yourself up all night, forgetting you had to study and laughing over a bottle of wine.

Aria met Spencer around the time you met Emily. One day, you were studying with Emily; or rather goofing off, when Aria and Spencer came home. That night you didn’t get a second of studying in, rather you talked all night, until it was as if you had just reconnected after a long time apart.

Spencer was the most different out of the group, which thankfully never bothered her or you. Her goal was political; she wanted to someday be the first and youngest female president. So, she was getting her MBA at NYU when you all met. She was the anal–retentive friend, always trying to perfect things. Although it annoyed the crap out of you and your friends, you let it slide. You loved her.

You shake your head and hug Emily and Spencer quickly. “Jensen, this is Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. But I guess you know that, seeing how you got them here?” Jensen nods, smiling. “How?”

“I Facebook stalked you, found the most recent photo and Facebook stalked them until they responded.” He laughs. “I wanted to surprise you with something for Christmas because I didn’t have a clue of to get you, and then yesterday happening, I’m glad I did.”

“So you’ve meet Joe? The dad?” Emily asks sitting down. She scrunches her nose just for affect.

“Oh, yeah, he’s a gem.” Jensen retorts sarcastically, drawing a laugh from all three girls.

“Everything is fine. He defended my honor beautifully. I’m surprised one of us didn’t hit him, but enough about him, I’m so happy to see you, and why are there more empty chairs Jensen?”

“A couple of coworkers are meeting up with us. If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but Rob and Richard are doing a video for a Louden Swain song. They wanted some help?”

You give him a smile and kiss on the cheek.

 

 

The lunch went off with out a hitch. About fifteen minutes after your friends had arrived, Alaina Huffman was the first to arrive, taking her seat on Spencer’s other side. A few minutes later, Kim Rhodes and Brianna Buckmaster arrived. Brianna joined Alaina while Kim sat on Jensen’s free side.

The rest of the band was the last to arrive, taking the left over seats, and soon the conversation was quick to start.

After you had filled up on good food, and better liquor, cars were waiting to take you all to your next stop, the location for the video.

It was an all day venture for you, a first for you, Jensen, Aria, Emily and Spencer.

Jensen let your friends steal you for the rest of the night, while he fell asleep in your bedroom.

It was almost midnight when you slipped in to the bed next to your sleeping heater.

His hand falls to your hip as you lie close to him.

“Thanks for one of the best birthday’s ever.”

He pulls you close, and the only answer he gives, is a sweet kiss to the forehead.


	20. BDAY Surprise. Again.

“I’m so grateful for you. Sleep in, and I’ll see you in a bit baby.” You mutter to Jensen as you sit up. You were going to go on a run with Emily, but you almost don’t want to leave his side. He looked so peaceful and happy.

“I love you baby.” He mutters. You hold still, wondering if he was fully coherent, but he adjusts in bed, clutching your pillow in his arms. He breathes in heavily, taking in the aroma that was you.

You kiss him once on the forehead, and back out. “I love you too Jay.”

 

 

“You are oddly quiet, what’s going on?” Emily asks as you run down the sidewalk. Amicum strides along next to you and you look over to Emily.

“Jensen said he loved me this morning before I came out.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” she asks incredulously. “I mean, I know that you’re a little wary of men, especially after what went on with Brock.”

“It isn’t just Brock. Sure Brock was the tipping point, but you know my track record Em. One bad relationship after another.”

“And you think that this is going to turn out that way?”

“Well, yeah. I’m destined to be unlucky. Besides, this is fast. Nineteen days. Isn’t that too fast?” you stop and heave a few heavy breaths. Emily prances in place while you take a quick break.

“How do you feel about him?” She stops and puts her hands on her hips.

“Um. Safe. That’s the first thing that comes to mind.”

“I know you feel safe with him, you wouldn’t be sharing a bed with him if you did. How do you feel about him (Y/N/N)?”

You both set a slow pace towards a little coffee kiosk you loved. You had told her about it, and she had always wanted to go when she was in town.

“I. I love him. I think I love him. But.”

“But what?” she folds her arms across her chest.

“But what if something happens, and his ex wife gives him an ultimatum where he has to chose between me and his daughter? I wouldn’t expect him to pick me over his daughter, and he shouldn’t. But it would still hurt, and I don’t want to go through with that.”

“All I heard was what if (Y/N). You won’t know anything unless you put your heart out there. I didn’t think it’d be possible with Ally. I was saying all the “what if’s I could, and remember what you told me?” You roll your eyes, trying not to admit defeat, but you had told her the same thing she was trying to tell you. You wouldn’t know unless you tried. “Yeah, roll your eyes at me. Take your own damn advice. Please.”

“But.”

“No buts (Y/N). Would he have paid for your three friends to come down for your birthday, if he wasn’t a good guy?”

“If I remember correctly, Brock brought you down here for that awards ceremony I got after my five year residency.” You point to her, trying to make your point.

“Okay. Yes. He did that. But when have I ever been wrong?” she asks.

You give her another eye roll and walk to the kiosk. “Hey Ajit, can I have a hot chocolate?”

“Of course Doctor (Y/L/N). And for your friend?”

“A black coffee.” Emily replies.

You both wait in comfortable silence for your drinks, in which your favorite barista brings them around the counter, a treat included for Amicum.

“Please just take your own advice (Y/N/N). If it ends up badly, you can blame me. I promise. I just. If I hadn’t had taken your advice, Allison and I would still only be talking.”

“How is Ally doing?” you blow through the mouth of your cup and take a sip.

“She’s good. She says she’s sorry she couldn’t come, but school barely ended yesterday. She didn’t really have time. Her present is in my suitcase.”

“I wish I could see her. Maybe we’ll have to come visit you next time.”

“She’d love to see you. I bet you and Jensen would love a little break down in Malibu.”

“That sounds so good right now.”

“So how’s it being Doctor (Y/L/N)?” she asks as you stop at a corner. You have to wait to go, so you sip at your drink.

“It has its days. I’d rather not some days. I’d rather just be lazy. But I have to pay off school somehow.”

“What would you rather be doing?”

“Still medicine, but maybe like privately? Like Royal Pains. Marry me a trophy husband and move to the Hampton’s.”

She lets out a laugh and you follow her as the crowd of people starts to cross the street.

“There is no doubt you’re good at being a doctor.” She replies quietly.

You give your best friend a smile. “Thanks Em.”

 

 

By the time you got back to the apartment, Jensen was still asleep, but Aria and Spencer had made themselves at home and started breakfast.

“How was the run?” Aria laughed as you made a face.

“We didn’t run long. We talked more.”

“Yeah, and go wake him up and tell him what we talked about.” Em replied pointing towards the bedroom.

“Talk about what?” Aria asked placing her cup on the counter. She left the pan where she was cooking bacon and looked up to you. “What were you talking about?”

“Looks like she doesn’t really want to talk about it.” Spencer giggles. She stirs at the waffle batter and pours a ladle on to your waffle iron.

“Come on. Talk to us.” Aria whines. “(Y/N), I have to live vicariously through you.”

You roll your eyes. “You are all terrible.” You fold your arms and huff a sigh. “Fine, before we left for our run, he said he loved me. I still think he didn’t mean to. He was asleep.”

“Tell him you love him. Now.” Aria points towards the door. You look between your three best friends, and by the time you’re deciding to actually do it, all three of them are pointing to the door. Spencer flails her spoon and some batter flings against the counter and fridge. “He needs to know that he said that, he needs to hear you say it back. Out loud.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll go.” You reply. You hold your hands up in surrender as Aria starts pointing more towards the door. “I’m going. I’m going.”

You pad slowly towards the room, nervous of his reaction, or if you’d even sound legible to him. You slowly open the door, and he’s still hugging the pillow, in the same spot as you had left him.

“Hey, stop hogging my pillow.” You mutter as you slip into the bed. He sucks in a breath of air as cold hits his bare legs.

“Why is it so cold, and what smells so good?” he grumbles, releasing your pillow slightly. He keeps his eyes closed tight as you join him, pulling him closer to you.

“It’s cold because I was just outside and I’m cold, and it smells good because breakfast is being made.”

“Breakfast?” he asks. He peeks an eye open and grins at you.

“Yep.” You give his cheek a tender rub. “It’s tradition. On everyone’s birthday, we’d cuddle up under blankets and eat breakfast in bed. We all have winter birthdays.” You prop your head in your hand and rest on your elbow, and he opens his other eye.

“So what do you have planned with your friends today? Or do you have to work?” he asks.

“No. I’ve asked for some time. I’ll go back at the beginning of the year. I need to sort some things out.”

“Oh, like?” he responds by taking your hand and kissing your palm before returning it to his cheek.

“Nothing we need to discuss right now.” You replied. If you weren’t nervous a few seconds ago, you were now.

“I sense something is on your mind?”

You give a small nod and sigh. “Yeah. You said something this morning before I left for my run with Emily.”

“Oh crap, did I like say someone else’s name in my sleep?” he asks.

“No. No you didn’t. You. You said you love me. Is that real? Or do you even remember saying it?”

He gives you a small smile, and in the dim light, you can tell he’s blushing. Your heart beat steadies and you don’t feel so worried anymore.

“Of course I remember. And I do love you.” He closes his eyes, and lets out a shaky intake of air. Morning breath fans over your face, but right about then you don’t really care. “I understand if this is too soon. I can’t put you in that position, but I have to let you know. I really love you. You. You make me a better person. You put up with me. You.”

You stop him from rambling any more. “I love you too Jensen.” In a second his lips are on yours and before you can go any further, you’re interrupted.

Your friends seemed to have perfect timing.

“Well. You aren’t arranging any furniture yet.” Spencer replies holding a plate of the waffles.

“And it doesn’t hurt to add someone to the traditions we’ve started. Care to join us for breakfast?” Emily asks with her plate of bacon. Aria has a pile of plates with silverware on top, and a bottle of Mrs. Butterworth syrup in her hand.

“That is if you want some space. You know.”

She makes a face and you shake your head at her.

“Go out to the kitchen. We’ll join you in just a second.”

Emily laughs as she leaves, and while Aria snickers with her, Spencer lets out a ‘don’t break the headboard guys.’

You wait until they close the door and look to Jensen. “I’m so sorry. They speak their mind. They must be comfortable around you.”

“Hey, they love you too. That’s all that matters. They’re your family.”

“Man, I do really love you.” You reply giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Now come on, they won’t stop making fun of us until we get out there.”

“Really, then what would happen once we got out there?” he asks sitting up. He brushes hair out of your eyes and kisses your forehead.

“More teasing.”

“Let’s go. Get the teasing over with.” He sits up and stretches as he stands.

“Get freshened up. We’ll be outside in the kitchen.”

“Doing what?” he asks, looking back to you.

You look up, thinking for a second. “Talking about you, more than likely. Get going handsome.

You rush out without letting him respond.

Aria, Spencer and Emily are sitting at the table as soon as you walk out, with big grins on your face.

“See, I told you.” Emily muttered. You stick out your tongue and shake your head, joining them at the table.

“Yeah. Eat now, gloat later.” You point to her plate.

“Seriously, how do you have such a perfect guy?” Spencer mutters. Jensen walks out to the kitchen, sweats hanging low on his hips and a black hoodie accentuating his tight muscles.

“I must be lucky.” You sneer, grabbing a plate from the middle of the table.

“Dude, nice hair.” Aria whispers, laughing and taking a bite of her slice of bacon. He turns around and gives her a glare.

“Leave him alone Aria, he hasn’t had his coffee.” Emily jokes.

“You know he can dish it out just as much as he can take it. Just wait.”

 

 

 

“Thank you.” You whisper quietly. After a long day of shopping with the girls, lunch and taking them to the airport, you were ready to go to bed.

“For what?” he asks quietly. You make yourself comfortable in bed, resting your head on his chest. He starts to play with your hair, pulling the long ends through his fingers.

“This. This was an amazing birthday gift. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“I know the feeling is mutual, and you’d do the same thing for me if it were in reversed. I’m sorry that your dad was a dick, and that you had to deal with that. You don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve a guy like you. You’re amazing, and I truly love you Jensen.”

“I love you too.”

You lay there for a few minutes before his heartbeat starts to lull you to sleep. Mere minutes later, Jensen is snoring lightly. Your phone lets out a small vibration from your nightstand. You blindly reach for your phone, trying not to pull from Jensen’s grasp to wake him.

Across your screen a notification pops up, it’s a text message from a number you haven’t saved yet. You are about to ignore it when a second message pops up from the same number, so you open it.

“Just wanted to text you so you have my number. Can’t wait to meet you! - Jared” is the first message, followed by a cute selfie of him and Gen, his two boys making funny little faces at you.

You lock your phone and place it back on the nightstand, a big smile on your face.


	21. Love you, Like I'm going to Lose you

“Stop. I’m not going to want to go to work.” You pull the covers over your face and try and pull away from your bed partner.

He places his lips on your shoulder and kisses a trail down your arm.

“Do you have to go? I could spend the day with you in bed.”

“Yeah. I have to go in. One last shift until the end of the year. Then I’m all yours until January sixth.”

“Promise?” he asks quietly.

“Yes. Promise, now let me go. Please.”

You sit up and pull out of as his grasp after he kisses you on the neck.

“Fine, go save people and things. My hero.”

“Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, and maybe I’ll get off before you know it.” You kiss him on the head and get out of bed.

“That won’t be an issue. I promise.” You smile and give him a kiss on the forehead, and walk to the bathroom. You were in Jensen’s apartment this time, so you had to quickly pull yourself into your old scrubs and freshened up.

After giving Jensen one more kiss goodbye, you fed the dog and left quickly.

It was a long day for you. One of the longest short shifts you had ever had. The second you stepped on to the ER floor, an accident came in, and you spent the majority of your morning tending to accidents that ranged from road burn to internal bleeding.

After a quick five second break – or so it seemed – a young pregnant mother came in with abdominal pains. An hour later you were delivering a healthy baby boy.

You were ready when it was time to go home.

By the time you returned to your apartment, it was still empty. You quickly changed and headed back to Jensen’s. Six hours later, he was still asleep. But it wasn’t a peaceful sleep like you found him so many times next to you, but it wasn’t so peaceful. His fists clenched around the sheets, and his brow furrowed as he twisted to his side. He let out a whimper as something haunted his mind, something he was unable to shake off.

The mattress bends slightly under your weight, and lie down next to him, hoping your presence will break him form his dreams. When that doesn’t work, you put your hand on his clenched fist, hoping to not surprise him. He visibly relaxes, but still seems to have something plaguing his mind. You let your fingers draw lines up his arm until they rest on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come on Jay. Come back to me. I’m here. Come back to me.” You use as soothing of a voice as you can, and instantly as he hears your voice, his fists unclench and he pulls you closer. His knee wedges between your legs and his grip on you tightens.

You know he won’t tell you anything; all you can do is lie there and wait.


	22. Souprise!

By the time she was awake, everything went unsaid. She didn’t ask, and he wouldn’t tell her. It was something they’d talk about later, if it ever came up. She was at a point in her relationship with him, that she didn’t want to push anything, for fear of losing him.

That and it had to wait, she had a list of things for him “to do” so she could get him out of the house and sneak Jared and his family in.

“Hey.” She rubs his shoulder. His body relaxes and he takes her hand in his, kissing it sweetly.

“What’s up?”

“I sorta have a honey-do list for you? I was thinking of having dinner, and a bunch of people are coming tonight, but I didn’t go shopping.”

Part of her lie was true. Along with Jared and his little family, she had managed to keep dinner a secret from him as the group got bigger. Jared and Gen would be there. Richard and Rob and their families were even coming. Cliff was even in on it.

It was Jensen that was clueless, and she kind of liked it that way.

“Wanna go together?” he asks turning around and facing her.

“Boy do I want to, but I have a few things I need to do. Plus Amicum needs a visit to the vet. Would you hate me terribly if I asked you to do it?”

“What do you need me to do?” he smiles, kissing her nose once before looking back to her.

“I can write a list. I just have to clean everything. I’m going to cook here, and clean my place, since your kitchen is bigger, but my space for a big table is bigger.” She sits up and starts to jump out of bed, but he grabs her wrist.

“Fine. But you need to come here, give me some love.”

“You have five minutes, we’re on a time crunch.” She replies pointing to him.

“What is it that you’re making? It’s nine in the morning.” He groans, kissing her forehead as she lies her head on his chest.

“The best damn pie you could ever have. Steaks, salad, the best bread you’ll ever lay your hands on, and a few other goodies that are a surprise. But I can’t do much until I have all the ingredients. And I can’t clean and shop and take the dog to the vet.” She kisses his lips once, and then two more times then leans back away from him. “I’ll love you forever.”

“What about now?”

“Oh, I still do, but this is an added reason to love you.” She reply. “Plus you can go and make sure that you’ve got everything you need for JJ for Christmas.”

He huffs a bit and sits up as she does. “Fine, what time is the vet appointment?”

Another slight truth in the lie of the day. “Nine thirty.”

He gives a little growl and shakes his head. “You’re so lucky I love you too.”

“I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU.” She responds as he walks into his closet. A few seconds later he walks out, pulling pants up, while his shirt was half on, over his head.

She walks outside to his small kitchen and quickly scratches down a fictitious list she thinks will keep him occupied until Jared and his family would come. Most of the things she would need to make food tonight was already hidden in her fridge. The food he’d get, would be for some other time.

“I love you, I appreciate you. You’re an angel.” She mutters as he walks in, a slight scowl on his face. Amicum sits patiently by the door; and starts to bark excitedly as he sees Jensen.

“I know I am.” He sticks his tongue out at her, but wraps his arms around her tightly, pulling her head to his chest. “I love you and I appreciate you too. You know you don’t have to do this big dinner. Your first night off.”

“More reason to celebrate. I’m a free woman until 2016.”

He gives her a big smile, and cups her face in his hands. The mere tough of his hands sends shivers down her body and even he could feel it.

“I’ll try and get back as soon as possible so I can help you.”

“Okay, sounds good Ackles.” She gives his butt a friendly slap and follows him towards the front door. “If I’m not here, I’m over there cleaning. Don’t be a stranger. You have a key.”

“That I do. Love you gorgeous.”

He gives her a final kiss and attaches the leash to Amicum’s collar before leaving her to her thoughts in his apartment. It doesn’t take long for him to make it to the elevator, and disappear, leaving her to her plans.

Ten minutes pass, she’s made great time straightening up Jensen’s living room and kitchen. She’s even worked into the bedroom, straightening up her clothes, and his. She’s about to get started on his bathroom when there’s a small tap on the door. Followed by a louder one, she knows it’s probably Jared and Gen and the little boys.

She looks through the little eyehole in the door and smiles as she sees the face of Gen, someone she’d wanted to meet. She has a little boy in her arms and her tall husband is behind her.

She opens the door to see the oldest child looking up to you.

“Hi!” he calls waiving happily.

“Hi, this handsome man has to be Thomas?” she asks, looking down to the little boy. As soon as she gets down to his level, he smiles, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

“I am!” he claps excitedly.

“Cool, then that means this is Shep. And that’s your mom and dad. I’ve been excited to meet you guys.” She stands and kicks open the door with her foot. Immediately Thomas takes her hand. “Come on in.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Jared replies once the door is closed.

“I know, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you too.” Once the door was closed, she gives Jared a big hug and then Gen and Shep.

“Well come in. He is busy running errands for me, he should be done within an hour or two.” She kicks until Jensen’s shoes are out of the way and they all walk in to towards the kitchen.

“Mommy. I gotta go potty.” Shep replies almost instantly as you make the kitchen.

“I think you guys know where to go?” (Y/N) points towards the hall.

“Yes, thanks.” Gen replies before taking Shep with her. Thomas follows, and leave Jared alone with her.

“So.” He replies, sitting down. “You’ve stolen the old man’s heart.”

She laughs a little and sits down at the counter next to him. “He’s as guilty for thievery. I mean, we’ve known each other since I moved in, or since he moved in, who ever was first, we’ve really only been close since the first of the month.”

“He talks about you non stop.” Jared replies leaning back. She’s about to reply to him but Gen walks in with the two boys.

“Yeah, Uncle Jensen talks to daddy about the doctor lady a lot. Like he talks about her to daddy every day.” Thomas makes a big gesture with his hands, and climbs into his dad’s lap.

“Oh, Jensen is busted.” She laughs. “But then again, I’d be in trouble too. I talk about him nonstop to my small group of best friends.”

“Aria, Spencer and Emily?” Gen asks. “The three that he just flew down for your birthday?”

“Yes. Two of them couldn’t come, but yes. That is them; and I talk to them nonstop about Jensen. So I guess you could say we are even?”

“Mommy, is this the doctor lady?” Thomas asks pointing to (Y/N).

“Yep, she sure is.” Gen smiles. “So, what is the plan this morning?”

“Well, I was thinking of cooking, but the more I think about it, the less I want to cook, so I am going to call Hidden Tasting bar and Social lounge, I know they’ve got a table big enough for all of us, and a few other people. I’ll cook us a meal tomorrow. Jensen was right, I don’t want to cook for my first day off.”

She laughs with her, and she leans against the counter. “So, we have nothing to do today. Relax, since you’ve been traveling all day.”

 

An hour later, you had received an update from Cliff; they were coming up, with their arms full. She sends a message to “knock” incase she couldn’t hear them. She preps Thomas, giving him a task of opening the door when they knock.

They’re ready the second they all hear the loud knock on the door.

She takes Gen and they both hide in the bedroom, awaiting the other shoe to drop.

“Hey b, oh my god. Thomas? What are you doing here?” he asks quietly. A few seconds later, they both hear an, OH MY GOD, and laughter from Thomas and Shep. She gives Gen a smile and they both walk out to the kitchen. The grocery bags Jensen had in his arms were at his feet, and he and Jared were hugging.

“You know, the pretty doctor lady couldn’t figure out what to get you for Christmas.” Gen laughs walking in. (Y/N) boosts herself onto the counter as Gen makes her way to Jensen, giving him a big hug.

“This isn’t a bad Christmas gift.” Gen smiles and pats Jensen on the shoulder. He walks to her, the one he should be thanking, and he wraps his arms around him.

“Thank you?” he asks, a little confused, mostly happy.

“Merry Christmas Jay.” She gives him a small kiss, and hugs him tightly. He cups her face and kisses her once more.

“So, will we even need all this stuff I just went out and got?” he asks. He looks back to her once more before looking to his friends in his kitchen. “I mean, wow. This is awesome. You guys, here? Best gift ever.”

“Good, so then I guess you won’t need that watch I got you?” she chuckles lightly and makes a face as he reacts. “Thanks for helping Cliff, I really appreciate it.”

 

“Any time. I sure liked that honey-do list you had him chasing around to get.”

“Well, I’ve decided he was right, and I am in no mood to cook, so we’re going to eat at Hidden Tasting bar and Lounge tonight. Seven. You are invited.” She smiles and leans against Jensen, who was now leaning against her. She puts her chin on his head and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Sounds good. I’ll be there,” Cliff puts the bags in his arms down on the counter and hugs Gen and Jared before leaving.

“Wow, this is the best surprise ever. Thanks guys.”

“This was all (Y/N). She planned it all, stole your phone to get my number, brought us out here on her dime, thank her.”

He takes her hands in his and she tightens her grip on him. “Best surprise ever.”

Shep and Thomas give a small smile, and Shep lets out a squeal.

“SOUPRISE!”


	23. Your feelings for Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine realizing how you feel for Jensen

By the time you woke up, Jensen’s side of the bed was cold. You had figured he’d be out doing something with Jared, but it still hurt.

You went about your morning routine, taking a hot shower followed by a lite breakfast.

After about an hour of a quiet and lonely apartment, Gen showed up.

They had been staying in your apartment while you stayed with Jensen.

“So, Jared and Jensen apparently took the boys to go get JJ, because I woke up alone. Which was weird and nice.”

“Yeah. They’re probably catching up. Would you like some breakfast? I’ve got stuff to make eggs?”

“I was thinking it’s closer to lunch, and I still have a few more things I need to get for the kids and Jared. Do you want to go shopping? Get out and have a girls day?” she asks sitting at the counter.

“Sounds good to me. I could use a shopping day. And I still want to get Jensen a gift or two to open Friday morning.” You dump the coffee in your mug into the sink and place the cup on the counter.

Hours pass quickly, you’ve gone everywhere you can think to shop and just have a fun day with Gen. In that time, you had learned how she and Jared had met, her life as a “Supernatural House Wife” and what it was like to share her husband with the show, the family and the fangirls. She learned what it was like to be a doctor, what your family life was like and how you really felt about Jensen.

It wasn’t until you had admitted to Gen, how you really felt about him.

You actually loved him.

It wasn’t that you thought he was good looking. Sure those green eyes, or the damn freckles, or even his bowed legs drove you insane.

You surely cared for that, you like any other human being loved the physical aspects of a relationship.

It was how you felt around him. He protected you; you couldn’t count on one hand the boyfriends that would go to bat for you. He was the first one to ever physically protect you, not harm you.

It was nice to finally talk to someone about it. Sure you had Aria, Emily and Spencer to talk to, but it was different. With your friends, they knew you but they didn’t know Jensen. And Gen didn’t know you, but she knew the man that her husband called “brother.”

It was as if you were both falling fast, something you hadn’t ever done before, and something that Jensen hadn’t done before.

Everything was jumbled.

You couldn’t form coherent words to really express your feelings.

It all felt like word vomit to you. You didn’t know what to say.

And that was how the majority of your conversation went with Gen. You couldn’t form words to even tell her how you felt, it all sounded illegible.

You were hopelessly unaware of how a man could have that much power over you. But you liked it. You liked the thought of finally being with him.

And you pleasantly daydreamed of him as you fell asleep that night.


	24. Advice

“I dunno, I feel like I did something wrong Em.” You rush around the kitchen, starting cookies was your first priority. You knew that Thomas and Shep would have fun decorating them, and possibly JJ the next day.

You pull the first tray of cookies out to cool, and immediately replace it with another tray of Christmas themed shapes.

Well, what did you say? She asks. You cradle the phone against your shoulder and start to chop at the nuts you were going to add to your famous chocolate chip cookies.

“You mean besides saying you love each other?” you ask. She grunts in response and you take that as her response. “Nothing I can think of.”

Really (Y/N)?

“Yeah. I think so. I mean he had a nightmare three days ago. I mean, he was having one. A really bad one when I got back from work three days ago. It went unsaid and we didn’t discuss it because I surprised him with bringing Jared and his family down for Christmas.”

So you feel ignored?

“Of course. I mean, I figured that he’d spend some time with Jared while he’s here, and of course he has JJ tomorrow, so I know that will take up his time, but it’s been radio silence Em. Did I do something? I mean I don’t want to be one of those kinds of girls.”

You aren’t one of those kinds of girls (Y/N/N), the relationship is 50/50. Radio silence probably means something is wrong, not on your end, maybe on his end?

“I am still wracking my brain at what could’ve been said or done. When he was having the nightmare, all I could say was I’m here for you, I’ve got you. The next day, I had him run errands so I could get him out of the apartment, was it the honey-do list?”

She laughs a little, you gave him a honey-do list?

“Yup, could that have been it?” you ask quietly.

I mean, yeah. Maybe. But he doesn’t seem that petty, he seems whipped, but not petty.

“Em.”

What? I mean, you were both thinking the same thing. He brought us out to surprise you. You brought his friend and his whole family out. He said yes to the honey-do list. It’s something else. Maybe it’s the nightmare. Just talk to him.

“You know how good I am at confrontation Em.” You start to mix at the cookie dough, and sample a bit. “I hate it.”

You know that it isn’t going to go anywhere if you don’t talk about it with him. Wait until later. Maybe once he’s alone and kid and friend free, you guys can talk about it.

You give a loud sigh. “Yeah, probably.”

How is it with his friend being here? You hear her cough in the background, she sounded like she had a really bad cold.

“I like them. But in all honesty I’ve gotten to know his wife more than him. I like Gen. I think we could become really good friends. You’d like her. I mean we shopped all day while the boys had the kids. It was fun. I don’t know, I’m over thinking things and rationalizing things.”

We all do it, don’t worry. Just talk to him. If you have to be the adult, but talk to him. What do you have to lose?

“Him?” you reply. You drop the knife in your sink and lean against it. “I finally feel safe with someone, and I can trust him, but I’m so scared I’m going to lose him.”

I don’t think you will (Y/N/N). Please talk to him. I like him, I don’t want you to lose him, but if you don’t talk you might end up losing him.

“Why are you always right?”

Because I’m the logical one in this group of friends. I think with my head not my heart because I’m the only one who doesn’t like boys.

“Well, you aren’t wrong with that one.”

Of course I’m not. Now, let me know how it goes.

“Do you have to go?” you ask quietly.

Yep, you know Allison’s family. They’ve got plans all day, and if we’re late you know how it goes.

“Yeah, of course.” You reply. “Give Ali a hug for me and say hey to the DiLaurentis’ family for me.”

Will do. Merry Christmas (Y/N). And talk to him.

You shake your head. “Merry Christmas Emily.”

 

It was about two hours later when Gen came over with the boys behind her.

“Hey guys!” you called. You were still trying your best to keep up the spirits, just for appearance sake, so you were humming to the Christmas music playing in the background.

“Hi (Y/N)!” Thomas calls. Soon Shep is calling after you too.

“Hey guys, I bet after breakfast, if you ask your mom, we can start making some cookies?” you look to the boys and they nod. They look to their mom who only thinks a moment before nodding. “Okay, so come in, and I’ve got cereal or eggs. Do you guys want cereal, or eggs?”

“CEREAL!” Thomas calls. Shep only follows suit.

“Take a seat boys, mom will get it for you.” Gen replies looking at your mess of a kitchen.

“So, Jensen left early. Again?” Gen asks. The boys were busy eating in the dining room while you were still busy finishing your cookie dough.

“Yup, and I was up at almost seven this morning.” You reply looking up to her. “I have been wracking my brain constantly. Did I do something wrong? I mean besides making him chase around town so I could sneak you in?”

“No. Something’s going on. Just talk to him. I know for a fact with how much he talked about you to Jared, he cares about you. Just talk to him. Don’t let this fester.”

“One thing you’ll learn, I’m a doctor. I tend to worry until I know what’s wrong.” You laugh with her, but wish it were far from the truth.

“I know Jensen though. Something is up, you need to talk to him. Make him tell you, or it’ll fester. In both of you.”

All you can do is nod, hoping that sometime something would give.


	25. Christmas with JJ

You thought the silence and cold shoulder would go away when you felt arms wrap tight around you early Christmas morning.

But you were wrong. Oh were you wrong.

Jensen’s warm body was soon replaced by cold sheets, which was later replaced by the dog breath of Amicum in your face. You tried to hold your tears in as you fell back to sleep, but that didn’t work too well.

By the time your biological alarm clock woke you up, it was almost nine, and you could hear Thomas and Shep laughing out side in the living room. You do your best to straighten up and slip into more modest pajamas before heading outside to the little kids.

“(Y/N)!” Shep squeals as you walk out. His face freezes as he sees your red cheeks and disheveled look. “Oh, what’s wrong?”

He runs to you and wraps his little arms around your leg. You bend down to his level and look to him. You thought you didn’t look it, but apparently you looked like you had just been crying.

“Oh, nothing a hug from my two favorite men will cure.” You reply holding your arms out. Thomas joins you and you give them a gentle squeeze as they wrap their arms around you in a hug.

For a second you felt a little better.

“Hey boys, go look for that present you wanted to give (Y/N), okay?” Gen asks. Immediately you know that she’s going to ask. The boys nod and quickly run towards the living room, chattering and laughing with each other, about who would beat who in a race.

“What’s wrong?” Gen asks, sighing. “Because if he did something, I’m going to beat his ass.” She looks to see if her boys had heard her. “I’m going to beat his ass so far into the week, he won’t know what happen, and if Jared has his part in this, I’m going to kick his ass too.”

“No. I thought the radio silence was over when I felt him in bed last night. But he was gone this morning and it was the dog. He was gone.” You sigh and walk to the coffee maker, and quickly pour yourself a generous helping of coffee. “But I’ll grin and bare it. I don’t want to ruin their Christmas because I’m upset.”

 

 

Jensen and Jared returned about twenty minutes later with JJ in tow. The second she saw you though, you forgot about what was on your mind.

“Pretty (Y/N)!” she laughed running to you. “Merry Christmas pretty (Y/N)!”

“Merry Christmas pretty JJ. Merry Christmas you sweet girl. Give me a hug you cutie.” The hug doesn’t last long as she sees the pile of presents under the tree and runs quickly to them.

“Big boys, coffee and breakfast is hot and ready, go ahead and get something quick. The little boys have been patiently waiting to open gifts.” Gen orders. Jared and Jensen are quick to listen to Gen, and you all silently eat as the kids laugh around the Christmas tree, all shaking gifts and wondering what was in the pretty packages.

After all was said and done, you enjoyed watching the kids open their gifts. They had the most presents out of all of you. You knew that your gift was that he had flown your best friends to Vancouver, and he knew that your gift was bringing Jared and his family down. However, he graciously accepted the watch you had found, the few colorful ties and flannels as well.

After JJ had taken a nap, you spent the rest of the day playing with all of her toys with her. By the time you were done, you had created a concocted game of How to Train your Frozen Elsa Dragon, one that the boys had so cleverly named.

You and Gen had even taken the dog and the kids to the closest park with Cliff, after he stopped by to visit. A few hours and a few snowmen later, you all returned to the apartment for hot cocoa and cookies.

“Thank you for the best Christmas ever pretty (Y/N), and thank you for my Elsa toys and Olaf toys. I love them.”

“Oh you are so welcome sweetheart. Thank you for the pretty necklace and bracelet. I’ll wear them when I go to work at the hospital so I can have you with me every day.”

She let out a big smile as you said that. You loved when the little girl smiled, so you continue.

“I especially love our matching shirts. I bet the little kids will love the frozen scrubs when I go to work.”

“Really?” she asks innocently.

“Of course cutie, I love them. And blue is one of my favorite colors.”

“Oh my goodness! Mine too!” she copies you and giggles. “Thank you for the picture.” Out of all the presents she clutched in her hands, not one from her dad, or from the Padalecki’s, it was the photo you had taken, of her, you and Amicum. “I love it so much. It’s my favorite.”

“I love it too. I’m going to frame it and put it by my bed. Until then, it’s in my phone as my background.”

She let’s out a small squeal and jumps up and down before barreling into you for a hug. Her cute little pigtails bounce as she jumps around waiting for her dad to get ready to take her home. Jared quickly retreated with the boys to your apartment, while Gen helped you clean up. You both worked in silence as A Christmas Story played on your TV in the background.

Once you had cleaned the apartment to your liking, Gen headed back to her family to call it a night. You sat and watched through the movie once before finally getting in to your pajamas for the night. After you had watched through Elf, A Muppet Christmas Carol and How the Grinch Stole Christmas you finally had decided to go to bed. Three hours had been enough, and you were starting to get tired. Tonight was the first night you had chosen to go to bed before him. You were also done; you were going to talk to him tomorrow if it meant making or breaking your relationship.


	26. The Nightmare

“I’m going to go out on a limb, and say you’ve been extremely moody lately.”

You look down to your coffee from your spot at the counter. “What tipped you off Jensen?”

“The cold shoulder. The fact that you won’t speak to me. You’ve hardly said a word. In fact, you probably didn’t notice me get in to bed the last few nights. Or maybe it’s that you’re now confiding in Gen. Someone you’ve known less than me.” He replies.

“Oh, are you getting jealous Jensen?” you turn to him and plaster a smug smile on your face. He’s leaning against the counter, arms crossed and an almost unamused look on his face. “You know, I knew that when I called and asked Jared and Gen to come down, that the second you were together you’d ignore me. And I welcomed that openly. I wanted you to have time with him, because you missed him and he’s like your brother. I was even enjoying the time with Gen. I can consider her a friend.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m not the only one being moody and distancing myself from others.” You give your coffee cup a twist in your hand and then take a drink.

“You think I’m distancing myself from you?” he asks. He puts his finger on his chest and then points to you.

“Yes Jensen. You’ve been distancing yourself from me, a lot faster than you think. I mean, you said it, I’m not speaking to you, and I barely notice you in bed at night. But you have to remember this relationship isn’t one hundred percent me. You’ve been,” You take a sip of your coffee and shake your head. “You’ve been acting like Dean towards me lately.”

“I’ve been acting like Dean?”

“Yes, ever since your nightmare, the one I had to say nothing about, and just hold you. Yes, ever since that nightmare. Five days ago.” His face falls once he recalls what you were talking about. “Yeah, remember that?”

“(Y/N), I.”

“No, it’s time you listen.” You stand and walk to your coffee pot that had acclimated it’s self into Jensen’s apartment. You are silent until you’ve filled your cup, and he patiently waits for your next jab at him. You take a few sips and sit down back in your seat. You clear your throat and continue. “I know we’ve only really been getting close since the first of the month. Sometimes I don’t even know what our relationship status is. So I know I don’t have a lot of room to speak. But you owe me one thing.”

“And what is that?” he asks roughly. Even when you were fighting – if you could call this a fight – his damn voice did things to you.

“I fell in love with your honesty. I think you owe me that much. You owe me the honesty. Because if we can’t be honest with each other, than what’s the point?”

“Come on (Y/N), I love you. Don’t do that.”

“I know you love me. I really do, but you’re doing a grand job of showing it right now, and I’m starting to feel a little neglected. I don’t want to come off as some needy girlfriend, but it’s the truth.”

He lets out a groan, but you stop him before he can speak. “You know I thought that after maybe a few days of having Jared here, things would go back to normal, that you wouldn’t be acting like you hate me. But today will be the first time you’ve talked to me since before the nightmare. And I don’t mean a ‘good morning, pass the creamer’, I mean a real conversation. You nodded to me after you opened your Christmas gifts and then you visited with your friend the entire day.”

“It. That wasn’t my fault. You did disappear for almost an hour. I didn’t notice you were gone until JJ had asked where you were. In fact you and Gen were gone for almost an hour.”

“Yeah.” You scoff. “She was consoling someone she’d only known for only four days.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“What I’m talking about is that after being ignored all morning, in front of your friends and daughter on Christmas Day, a acquaintance had to console me in my own bathroom. Not my boyfriend. If you even consider yourself that, but an acquaintance! I bawled and bawled into the shoulder of someone who barely knew me, and let my feelings out to someone who barely knew me. Not my boyfriend. A an acquaintance.” 

You were trying to repeat yourself, you weren’t sure if you wanted him to feel bad, or if you want to get the point across.

“I talked to you. I wasn’t ignoring you at all.” He responds. He’s being petulant and that makes you feel even angrier.

“Day after they get here, Gen comes over. You and Jared are gone with the boys. All day. I fell asleep with an empty bed. Christmas Eve I was up before seven and you were gone. I spent the majority of the morning alone until Gen and the boys came over. It was the afternoon before you came home with Jared. You bypassed me, grabbed a cookie out of my hand and holed yourself up in your office with Jared. That night you sat at the opposite side of the table and you directed the conversation to Gen, Jared and the boys only.”

“Babe.”

You hold your hand out and stop him. “Let me finish. Christmas morning, if you even slept in the same bed as me, you were gone when I woke up at almost five in the morning. The dog replaced you for most of the morning, and again while I know you went to get JJ, you still ignored me the entire day. You weren’t even concerned that I had been gone until JJ asked. You nodded at me after opening your gifts and then you went on to talking to Jared all day.”

Jensen looks down, placing his hands in his lap.

“Do I need to point out the pattern?” you ask.

“No. No, you’re right.” He responds quietly.

You almost feel bad that you’ve been scolding him like a child. At that point, you were just so frustrated that’s how it came out. “Then what did I do? Are you mad at me for making you run those errands that day? Have I been hogging the covers?”

“No, that isn’t it.”

“Please tell me then. I’m grasping at straws, and I’m going out of my mind with what could be happening, that you might be breaking up with me or severing the umbilical cord so to speak. But I can’t read minds Jay.”

“I’m not breaking up with you. I’m. I’m just going through something.” He replies.

“And your best option is to ignore me? You know I’m always here for you. I’ve never done anything to prove otherwise.” He lets out a sigh and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was either wiping tears away before you caught them, or he was trying to stop them. “Why does it feel like I’m the only one fighting for this relationship all of a sudden?”

“Because of the nightmare I was having. I’m scared.”

“The one you had on the 21st?” you ask.

“I’ve been having it every night.” A tear falls from his cheek and he clumsily wipes it away with his jacket sleeve.

“Are you going to tell me about this nightmare then?” you ask quietly. You stand and hold out your hand for him to take. He slowly nods and follows you to the living room, with almost a death grip around your hand. You pull him to the couch and sit down quickly, making sure he joins you. If anything would be resolved, he couldn’t run off like he had been for the last week.

Once you’re comfortable you pull him down until his head is resting in your lap. Your fingers run deftly through his hair; maybe it would have a calming affect, maybe it’d be easier for him to open up to you.

“I’m right here, I’ll never judge you. I’ll never leave you. Just talk to me,” you reply.

You hunch over him and kiss his forehead. After no direct contact for almost five days, you needed to touch him in anyway you could. You needed to tell him you were there, you weren't going anywhere. He grabs your hand and holds on to you for dear life, pulling you closer to him, and he felt that the loss of contact for five days was too much.

He shudders a sigh and starts his story.

 

 

The day starts like any other day for you. You jump the gun on your run, so you’re done early. You’ve got about an hour left to burn before you have to be back to the apartment. With your trusty dog in tow, the two of you always end up at the corner coffee kiosk, hopefully waiting to see the gorgeous (Y/H/C) who always came at the same time.

This time she has a small jogging stroller, and bundled up to the nines, an equally precious child. Her little green eyes bored back at you as you waved at her, trying to make her laugh.

“Miss June bug, did you make a new friend?” she asks turning to her stroller. Coffee in hand, she places it in the cup holder and doesn’t even look to you. The little girl claps her hands at the sight of her mother. The woman ducks her head into the stroller, and the little girl squeals happily.

“You have a beautiful little girl.” You reply. Almost as gorgeous as you are. Yet you don’t repeat that. You would try and try, but you always got nervous when it came time to speak to her.

“Oh thanks, I guess I’ll keep her.” She responds. She pushes the stroller aside to make room for you, and you step forward. “You’re a little early today Doc. I’m surprised to see you today.”

You give a chuckle and nod to the barista, handing him your credit card.

“My schedule is all off today. I think having him with me, I get done faster. Which I guess I can’t complain. You know me and running.” You point to your dog standing patiently next to you and smile.

“Well, it does help when you have someone to pull you. That’s why I had my little cheerleader today. I didn’t want to leave my apartment.” Her voice is the sweetest thing you’ve heard this morning. You don’t want it to stop. “You are the prettiest dog in the world.”

You let her fawn over your dog while you wait for your coffee. Your daily routine is only interrupted this once as she gives your large German Shepard attention.

“What about you?” you ask suddenly.

“Huh?” she’s quiet, her tone is confused.

“You are usually long gone by this time.” You grab the coffee and she stands. Her (Y/H/C) falls over her shoulder and she starts to nervously play with it.

“Well, I couldn’t get up, and I have her this weekend, I didn’t want to leave her, and she just wouldn’t sleep, so our regular schedule is all off.”

“I see.” You take a sip of your coffee. “It was nice to see you, I hope we meet again like this. I’ll let you have ”

“Likewise doctor. Have a good day.” She replies. With a small wave, she pushes the stroller in the opposite direction and runs off.

You slowly walk home the other way, thinking of your continuous encounters with her. You always some how meet up with her, feeling that somehow it’s fate. That somehow knowing this woman was meant to be.

By the time you return to your apartment, you’ve only got a few minutes before you should be getting ready. You take a fast shower, throw on black scrubs and throw on your jacket before running out the door. The cab ride to the hospital is quiet; you make small talk with the cabby as he tells you his holiday plans in his broken accent. You barely listened. All you could think about was her.

Your job as an ER doctor is in full swing though, as you step foot inside the hospital. You quickly start tending to the hacking and coughing patients as of course the holiday season always brings out sick people.

The day passes rather quickly. You stitch up a kid who fell off his bike, set a few broken bones and for the most part your day is uneventful. Until all hell breaks loose.

Two ambulances arrive from the scene of a head on collision, in one you’re aware is a woman in her late twenties. The second, a young little child, barely two years old.

“What’s going on?” you run to your nurse, who is attempting chest compressions on the unconscious adult.

“She’s unresponsive. Pupils are dilated and she isn’t, she isn’t responding to stimuli or movement. She was hit head on by a drunk driver, broken leg and multiple lacerations.”

“And the child? What’s wrong with the child?”

“She is fine from what the EMT says, just needs a check up. She’s responsive and awake.” The nurse finishes, informing you. You move to her side and pull gloves over your hands; your hands replace another nurses’ as you squeeze at the ventilator helping her breathe.

You and your nurses tirelessly work for fifteen minutes before you find a weak pulse. You can breathe for a few seconds as the machines start to work, keeping her alive until you can aid in her healing. You walk as quickly as your tired feet can send you, to the other triage unit, where the little child is waiting.

Your best nurse, an aging sixty–year old grandmother is tending to the child, as you walk in.

“Doctor Ackles. You look like you could use a long nap.” The woman smiles up at you and bounces the little girl in her lap.

“I could. The mother is breathing, not on her own, but she’s breathing. How’s this little one?”

“She’s good. She’s shaken up; she finally stopped crying long enough for me to check her. She asks for her mommy.”

“Well sweetheart, hopefully we can get your mommy better and you can see her soon.” You reply to the little girl.

Her head turns at the sound of your voice, and soon you’re looking at the same green eyes. The same ones you had seen this morning. Soon your heart was breaking even more.

“June?” you ask quietly. You look back out the door and realize who you had been working so tirelessly to save. Her mom.

“Where’s my mommy?” she asks quietly. She looks at you, searching your eyes for an answer.

“Well, your mommy is in her own room. She needs to get better. When she’s rested a little bit, you can go in and see her, okay?”

She gives you a small nod and sighs.

“Now, where’s your daddy. Do you know his number so I can call him?”

She shakes her head. “He’s too far away. He’s in New York.”

“What about a grandma or a grandpa, or an uncle or an aunt?” you ask. You didn’t want to know that this little girl would be alone, if something bad were to happen to her mom.

She looks down and shakes her head, large tears start to fall down her cheeks.

“Okay. It’s okay sweetheart.” You mutter as the nurse starts to rock her again. “We’ll figure it out okay?”

You’re about to continue when the intercom blares loudly over you.

“Doctor Ackles to the nurses station. Doctor Ackles to the nurses’ station.”

You walk quickly out of the room and to the nearest nurses’ station. Two people are arguing – a man and a woman – with your head nurse. Security had started walking towards them as well.

“Can I help you?” you ask quietly.

“I want to see my daughter.” The man says angrily. “I want to see my daughter right now.”

“Okay sir, who is your daughter?” you ask patiently. You know June is his daughter and you even have her file, but you want to make sure. He could be making a big deal about another child.

“June. June (R/L/N).”

“Well sir, she’s okay. We’re just making sure she has no injuries before we release her.” You make your decision final, you don’t want anything to happen in your ER. You’ve had a long night.

“And sir, her mother would like to speak to a doctor. She’s awake.”

“She isn’t going anywhere near her. I do not want her near my daughter.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but until I have all the information, I’m not letting anyone see her.”

“What right do you have?” Soon he’s in your face, slamming a finger into your chest.

“Every right, I need to make sure she’s safe. If I feel she isn’t safe, then I have an obligation not to release her.” You reply. You back away from him and cross your arms.

The security guard stands next to you and with his tall, overbearing personality, you thought he’d scare the couple off a little.

“Brock, he isn’t going to release her. Just. Sit. Down.”

“Shut up D.” he mutters. He looks back to you and pushes past the security guard who had followed you while you walked behind the desk at the nurses’ station. “Just let me see my daughter.”

“I’m sorry sir. I can’t let you see her, not until you calm down.” You reply.

“Just sit down. Sit down and calm down Brock.” The woman counters. “We can’t do anything until we’re all calm. You don’t want to scare June any more than she already is.”

The man growls but backs off slowly, retreating with the woman. You take the mother’s chart and walk slowly towards her room.

“Hello ma’am.” You mutter quietly so you don’t scare her.

“Doctor. Fancy seeing you here.” She clears her throat and folds her hands over her lap. She tries to sit up, but you’re at her side stopping her.

You give a chuckle and sit next to her. “I need you to take it easy, you’ve been through the ringer.”

“Yeah, my head does hurt. A lot.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a really bad concussion, as well a broken leg and a lot of lacerations that needed stitches. I don’t want to release you for a few days. We’re going to get you in to a room for the next few days, just to make sure everything is okay.”

“My daughter? Is she okay?” she asks.

“Yeah. She’s asking for you. She’s shaken up. But she’s okay.”

The mother gives you a sigh of relief and closes her eyes. “Good.”

“Now, man is out front in the waiting area. A Brock? Am I okay to release her to him?”

“No. Please don’t. He’s dangerous.”

You give a small nod, watching the woman nod off slowly.

 

 

“So you were ignoring me because of this dream?” He had a hold of your palm, and was kissing it repetitively, almost as an apology. You knew he hadn’t told you the entire dream; that he was still hiding things from you, but maybe it was for your own good. Maybe he didn’t want to make things worse.

And you didn’t want him to run off again. You were enjoying the attention, and you didn’t want him to retreat into silence.

“This was all because of a dream. Of someone you almost lost?”

“It was you. It was you and JJ. I almost lost you and JJ. I wouldn’t be able to look at you the same if I lost you.” He clears his throat and tightens his hold on you. “I love you and I know that JJ loves you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever lost you.”

You’re speechless and all you can do is hold him tighter. This is something that would take a while to work on.


	27. Why Not?

When you woke up the next morning, Jensen was still next to you, so you knew that the discussion had worked. Being the adult in the situation, and forcing him to talk to you, no matter how painful – it had worked. You just knew that you had a long way to go before things would be resolved.

His arms were expertly around you, one hand playing with the hem of your shirt, while the other went numb.

“I’m so sorry I ruined your Christmas. All you did for me, I feel so terrible. What in the hell did I even do to deserve you?” he asks quietly.

You shake your head; “we can’t do that to ourselves Jensen. We have to only start from the beginning. Where we started with each other. Go from there. We can’t let past relationships dictate what will happen to us. Trust me, I made that mistake one too many times with other boyfriends, and I will not do it with you.”

“Why, I don’t feel you deserve me.”

“All because of Christmas?” you ask slowly. He nods his head and tries to speak, but you put your hand on his cheek to stop of him. “Jensen, okay. I’m a little hurt that my Christmas was ruined. I’ll be honest. But it wasn’t ruined enough to think you deserve less, or that you don’t deserve me.” He turns away, but you take his chin in your hand and make him look at you. “Come on, I’m not that self – centered to have to have Christmas be all about me.”

“But everyone should’ve had a good time.”

“Thomas and Shep and JJ had a blast, that’s all I’m concerned about.”

“But you.”

“Jensen. Stop it. This isn’t the first rough Christmas I have had. I’m okay.” You give him a kiss on the lips to stop him from asking.

But he continues. “I just don’t want you to hate me.”

“I could never hate you. I’m starting to get frustrated at you. But I could never hate you.”

“Well, I don’t want to frustrate you either.”

You lean up, propping your head in your hand. “I’m so sorry you had a bad nightmare, I’m sorry that we didn’t handle it the right way, and I didn’t talk to you sooner so there wasn’t this big blowout. Just don’t shut me out anymore. That I can’t handle, and I don’t want to go through it again. For a while.”

“For a while?” he asks.

“I know a relationship isn’t perfect, and I’m sure if this is going to work, we will have our disagreements. That is if you still want this to work?” you ask.

“Of course I do. I’m here, aren’t I?” he runs a hand through your hair and pulls you close to him.

“Yeah, I know. But like you go through things differently, so do I. I always worry I’m going to lose someone near to me. Even if it’s my fear of not being good enough, or someone getting hurt or someone taking someone away from me, I’m always scared of losing someone. You included.”

“We are both so messed up.” He let’s out a little chuckle and places an arm around you. The space between your bodies is non–existent as he pulls you closer.

Not that you didn’t mind.

He pulls your leg until it’s resting on his hip and your bodies are almost melded together.

“If you give me time, and work on things with me, I’ll do the same. Like.”

“Like what?” he asks.

“You can start to tell me what went on between you and your ex. I mean you know almost everything that happened between Brock and I. All I know is that you were once married, you once had a kid together, and you were once happy with each other.”

“Are you worried that she might come in between us?” he asks quietly.

“Of course, just like you’re worried about Brock.”

“I’m not worried about him, he’s a jack ass.” He replies.

“Really? Who was June’s father in the dream? A random man named Brock, or my ex?” you ask.

He lets out a huff of air and clears his throat. “It was your ex.”

“Yeah, so you’re just as worried about him, as I am about Danneel.” You reply. “I mean, is this going to work? Us?”

“If you want it to.”

“I mean, how would she feel?” you ask once more.

“That’s none of her business. She’s moved on, I can move on too. I get to have a chance at happy life, just like her. I’ve found someone I could see myself with in the future. She doesn’t get a say in that anymore. We aren’t married. The only thing she has a say in, is JJ, and half of her life. She doesn’t mean anything to me anymore, only her mom.”

“There’s something I don’t get.”

“What’s that?” he asks quietly. He brushes hair out of your eyes and gives you a kiss.

“Why me?”

You can feel him smile as he kisses your forehead. “Why not?”


	28. A Day in the life of JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine celebrating JJ's birthday together
> 
> JJ's POV

When I wake up in the morning, first things that happen, Ick gives me loves. But this time it isn't just Ick, its Ick and Ami. Ami is staying with us, because pretty (Y/N) is with daddy. Ami puts his head on my bed, and stares at me until I pet his nose. Ick tries to jump up. All the noise wakes me up, so I start to play with them in my room.

Ick doesn't like to play dress up, but Ami sits as I put my Anna princess dress over his neck. He sits by me as I dress up as Elsa. Ick still sits with us as I serve him tea and cookies.

Ick and Ami are my best friends.

I'm bored now and I'm hungry.

Daddy is making pancakes in the kitchen, pretty (Y/N) is singing as she dances around.

"Ooh, there's the little three year old." Daddy says turning around. (Y/N) takes the pancakes from daddy, and daddy scoops me up in a big bear hug. "Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too daddy!" I give him my biggest bear hug as I wrap my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

I look from daddy to (Y/N).

"Well, the birthday girl is a growing little princess, and she needs food. We're making you your favorite food." (Y/N) does a magic trick; she makes the pancake flip in the air. She catches it in the pan and daddy cheers.

"Do it again!" I clapped as (Y/N) did her magic trick again. She made it again and she danced around as she started to sing to my favorite song.

Daddy takes the pancakes again and (Y/N) dances around, picking me up in her arms. She gives me a big hug and swings me around and around.

My breakfast is yummy; my pancakes are all shapes and sizes. Daddy makes me a big pancake the size of my plate. (Y/N) makes me one the shape of a star and a heart and Minnie mouse.

When I’m done with breakfast (Y/N) and daddy let me watch baloo and the jungle book, the best movie in the world. Daddy falls asleep but (Y/N) watches the whole movie with me! She sings to tall the songs with me, and she dances with me. Her voice is so pretty.

Daddy falls a sleep for a little while, so (Y/N) and I play doctor. I get to play with (Y/N)’s real doctor stuff. (Y/N) kisses daddy’s cheek, so I do the same. She loves daddy, and that makes me happy.

I had the best birthday ever.


	29. Text posts from Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine texting back and forth with Jensen during work
> 
> Link to photos: http://supernaturalismalife.tumblr.com/post/136190522843/text-posts-from-jensen

Even though after you had promised Jensen you were his until after the sixth, the inevitable always happened.

Your dimwit of a coworker somehow forgot how to “doctor” and you were called in to save the day.

After hour 3, you were ready to pull your hair out.

Your nurses forgot how to “nurse” and your fellow doctors apparently forgot how to “doctor”, leaving you a rather big mess to clean up.

Thankfully you had your entertainment for the night.

Soon though there was another issue. Having to clean up after another nurse. Usually your nurses were on point, but for some reason tonight they didn’t want to do their jobs.

But soon it was quickly time to pack up and head home.

Home to an eagerly waiting boyfriend.


	30. Snowball Fight

“So. Since you were pulled away from me yesterday, do you get today off?”

“Yes.” You mutter through brushing your teeth. You spit into the sink and wipe your mouth. “I said I’m not coming in until the seventh or eighth now. They’ll have to step up their game over there. If.”

“If what?”

“If they want me to stick around.” You lean against the doorjamb and look to him. He’s laying back in bed on top of the covers, arms casually behind his head.

“What do you mean?” he asks. He stretches and groans, and he makes himself comfortable as you approach him. You’re only in his shirt and a lacy thong. He motions for you to join him and you do, “come here.”

You climb in to bed and snuggle under the covers, letting him wrap his arms around you.

“What’s going on in that pretty little brain of yours?” He kisses your forehead a few times, and then tilts your head up to look at him. He kisses your lips gently; it turns to a passionate and bruising kiss quickly after.

You sigh and look to him, cautioning your words. “I don’t know if I want to work in the hospital any more.”

“You don’t want to be a doctor?”

“Yeah. I still do. I’ve been a doctor for a decade. I love doing it, but I’m starting to get warn down and tired.” You take his face in your hand and kiss his cheek. “Maybe I want to be a Supernatural groupie for a while, follow you around.”

“I wouldn’t complain about that.”

You roll him to his back and straddle his lap; immediately his hands find your thighs, rubbing them methodically.

“Would you care if I followed you around? Or would that weird you out?” you ask.

“Not at all. I would love having you on set with me. And we’d have a doctor if we ever needed it.”

“That is true. So. Today, as I was walking back after work, the park has a nice layer of snow. Let’s go play, and come back and get all warmed up. You know what I mean?”

“But it’s cold outside.” He lets out a whine and runs his hands up your legs. The slightest touch sends shivers up your body and you lean forward as his hands fall to your hips.

“You are such a big baby.” You laugh. Your lips leave a trail up his chest until you reach his face. He pulls you closer, you brace your hands on either side of his head and give him a kiss.

“But I’m your big baby.” He winks, and takes your head in his hands. He gently caresses your cheeks, before kissing you once more.

“Yes, so come on big baby. Let’s play in the snow and then warm up afterwards. The grown up way.” You raise your eyebrows suggestively and he chuckles. With that you get off the bed and run to your closet.

 

 

Twenty minutes later you found yourself shrieking like a little kid as your “big baby” started to chase around with snowballs.

“Jensen. No. Don’t you dare.”

He was hunched over, ready to throw the perfectly formed snowball in his hand.

“Come on, I want to get back to warming up, if you know what I mean?” he asks wickedly.

“I do, and I’m not numb enough yet to need warming up.” He gives a growl and launches the snowball. “NO. Jensen. Don’t you d – ”

Smack right in the face. “Damn you have good aim. But not as good as mine.”

You quickly recover enough to grab snow and start to pack it in to a ball. You aren’t quick enough, and Jensen launches a second one at you, missing you by only a few inches.

 

 

Jensen lets out a yell as the cold precipitation hits his face. Somehow you had managed to aim perfectly so small bits of snow and ice fell down his collar.

“That’s not fair, how’d you do that?” he yells. He drops the snowball and starts to dance around, trying to shake the snow out of his shirt. You find it perfect timing to launch yourself at him and tackle him to the ground.

“I’m good. I’m just that good. Now let’s get you good and cold so we can go warm up. Adult style.”

“I can’t feel my face, or my hands. If that makes it any better.” He laughs. “Soon my body is going to be one large icicle.”

“Well, then that’s perfect. It’ll take you longer to thaw out.” You smile as you straddle his lap, hiding your hand behind your back.

“No. Come on, don’t do that. I know you have a snowball behind you.” He points up to you and tries to hold his hand out to stop you. But you shove the lightly packed snow into his face.

“Sucker.” You laugh. “You deserved that one.”

“Oh, I did, did I?” he chuckles with you, but gains momentum long enough to roll you to your back.

“You know I can’t feel any of my extremities either, right?” you ask quietly. He gives you a small kiss on the lips and joins you on his back right next to you. You roll to your side, and put your head on his shoulder. He turns, his warm breath fans over your face as you find yourself inching closer and closer to him. He pulls you closer to his body and gives you a kiss.

“Okay, so we’re even.” You smile and give him a wink and put your head back on his chest.

“So.” He asks after a few minutes of silence. “You really are getting tired of the hospital.”

“Thankless hours, thankless staff, and I feel a little underpaid. I would rather get back to the feeling I felt when I loved it. Right after I was finished with med school and I had passed all my tests.”

“And you don’t feel that way anymore?” It was more of a statement but you could hear the question in his voice.

“No. Not really. I don’t get that thrill anymore. Maybe I need a vacation.”

“Well, after filming. I could definitely help you with that. Maybe like a month in Fiji?” he rolls to his side and nestles his nose into your neck. You shiver involuntarily and pull him tighter to you.

“That sounds really good right about now.” You play with his beard, and he pulls you in closer, deepening the sudden kiss.

“Yes it does, because god I can’t feel my ass.” 

You give it a squeeze and he groans.

“You felt that. Now let’s get the big baby home. Take a hot bath and do some adult cuddling.”

“My idea of a good party.” He replies jumping up quickly. He helps you up quickly and you steady yourself against him. “Oh. By the way, I got us two tickets to Vegas. Let’s spend the New Year having some adult fun.”

“That is my kind of party as well.” You both kiss and start to walk back home.


	31. The New Years Kiss

After a hot bath last night and finally finding use to all of your extremities, Jensen ordered you to pack your bags and get ready to leave for Vegas. You’d be leaving for Nevada so you could spend the day being lazy before festivities.

By the time you got to the airport and boarded the plane, you both fell asleep, only to wake when you arrived in Vegas. You were out by the time your head it your pillow in the suite room.

10:00 AM  
“Well, this is a good sight to wake up to.” Jensen grumbles. His breath fans over you and he pulls you closer. You gently pull at his hair and let his lips play across your neck, leaving a trail of fire. His beard burns as his lips appreciate your skin, sucking and lavishing at your body. His hands splay over your hip, caressing you gently; sweetly.

“You know, I wish Dean could keep the beard.” You kiss his lips, pulling his bottom lip between your teeth gently. A low rumble comes from his chest as he pulls you flush with his. “I like my mountain man.”

“What about stubbly Dean?”

“Well, I like Dean. But I’m okay with Jensen. Since you’re real.” You kiss him once, and then again and he smiles.

“That’s true. I am real. I’m very real. I’m also very happy you are right here in my arms. You know I love you, right?” You look to him, searching his eyes for what was going on. “I really love you, despite being stupid on Christmas. I truly love you.”

Your fingers play with his beard as you think about your words wisely. You still felt a little hurt and as hard as you tried, you hoped he didn’t see it.

“I know. And I really, truly love you. I guess we’ll just have to be idiots together.”

“I’m your big baby and you’re my idiot.” He wraps his arms around you in a vice grip.

 

12:30 PM  
You spent the majority of the morning intertwined with each other; limbs tangled in a heap of sheets and skin. All of lunch was spent in nothing but a dress shirt of Jensen’s. You shared a comfortable silence as you ate lunch, a healthy helping of salads and steaks. There was a joy brimming inside of you, watching the man happily eating at his food, half naked and without a care in the world.

“You make me happy. You know that?” you ask quietly.

He hums happily as he finishes his bite of food. “I do?”

“Of course. You look so happy and peaceful. Wish we could do this every day.” You put your fork down and get up slowly. He pushes his plate aside and motions for you to come closer.

“Well, you know that you make me absolutely happy. I’m in heaven. I can’t believe I turned out so lucky.” You sit on his lap and give his forehead a kiss. He smiles and pulls you down against his body. “I am so lucky baby.”

Your fingers run a light trail from his chiseled jaw down his neck; around his chest and down his muscular chest. Your fingers appreciate his body, drawing lines further and further down his abdomen. His lips find your neck and your fingers still only a moment, before continuing down his body.

Jensen groans lowly as you squeeze his lap gently, and his hips buck into you; causing a moment of delicious friction.

“Take me back to bed handsome.”

3:00 PM  
After another round of sex; Jensen sleeping peacefully next to you, you got up to pace around the room. Never had you felt so excited and complete, yet so nervous around a man.

That was normal, right?

You heart was telling you one thing while your brain always told a different story.

“Hey. Stop wearing a hole in the floor.” You turn to the bed to see Jensen sitting up, still wrapped up in the quilt. You drop the sheet wrapped around you and crawl into bed. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’ve never felt this excited and complete, yet so nervous around a man.”

“I guess I feel the same way. Why do you make me the happiest man on planet earth, but why do I feel like I’m always sweating bullets around you?” he laughs with you and pulls you on top of him.

“Man, we’re both a mess I tell ya. Jay, we’re a mess.”

“We can always be dysfunctional together.” He kisses your forehead and lets out a small laugh.

“So, I think I want to go down to the Armani shop in the hotel and find a different dress. You take a hot bath and when I get back, we’ll heat up the water again?” you wag your eyebrows at him and sit up.

“Oh, okay. Have fun shopping.” He sits up and kisses you as you retreat from his body. “Don’t be gone too long.

You give him a little salute, and walk towards the bathroom.

5:00 PM  
Two hours and a black dress and pair of red heels later, you were waltzing back into the room.

“It’s about time; I was about to call the officials. Send out search and rescue.”

“Ugh. I know. It’s. I hate shopping. There are so many choices. You drop your purse on the bed and lay the garment bag down flat.

“Hope you found something good.”

“Of course I did, now did you shower, or are you going to join me?” you kick off your shoes and start to peel off your clothes.

“Oh, I waited. I waited sort of patiently for you to get back.” He laughs, following you to the bathroom, his clothes joining the growing pile on the floor

7:00 PM  
“Wow.” His tone is appreciative and deep with lust as you walk out in your dress and heels. “That wait was so totally worth it. You look exquisite.”

“Exquisite?”

“Yeah. Drop dead gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Any other words I can’t think of right now.”

“So I’ve rendered you speechless?” you ask walking to him. You were still sober so you moved with ease in the five–inch heels to his arms. For once you were almost as tall as him. He gives you a nod and kisses you lightly. You chuckle at the sight red lipstick on his lips and wipe the evidence away. “You don’t look too bad yourself. Handsome.”

“Let’s go get something to eat before we get completely drunk off our asses.”

Hours were passing, and you enjoyed having him in close proximity all night. You found yourself at PF Chang’s sharing large plate of sea bass and tropical salsa.

After you were walking around Excalibur, enjoying the warmer Vegas air and just being together.

CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT  
“3, 2, 1 – happy new year!” you all yell. Jensen’s arms tighten around you, pulling you flush with his body.

Teetering on your heels and the verge of being too drunk, he pulls you closer, tighter to his body to help steady.

“Happy New Year baby.” He mutters.

“Happy New Year love. Here’s to a brighter 2016.”


	32. Vegas Baby

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Jensen asks walking to you. You were sitting in the little kitchenette of the suite you occupied, sipping a cup of coffee.

You groan, the noise and light only aggravating your situation more. You look up to him, and he’s got the sheets precariously wrapped around his waist. You wanted to control yourself, but the site of him did things to you, drunk or not.

“Mmmm.” You groan, rubbing your temples. “Not really. I remember that I ate too much. I drank too much. And your damn phone is going off. Please answer it before I do.”

He nods and rubs his head as well, and joins you at the table, slowly grabbing after his iPhone. He swipes across the screen and clears his throat, then freezes.

“What?” you ask.

He stays silent so you grab his phone.

“Uh, who the hell is Carla, and why is she texting you?” You start to type a message, but another one pops up. Why is going on. Do you remember anything?

“If I knew anything, I would be telling you.” He grabs after your coffee and finishes off.

You type your response quickly, um, who is this and why are you texting my boyfriend?

Not even a few seconds later, you get her final response.

Um, have him check his phone, k bye.

“So, what’s going on?” he asks. He’s completely clueless so you can’t be mad at him.

“She said to have him check his phone. So check your phone.” You reply holding it out to him.

“What would I check?” he asks.

“I don’t know. Your camera roll? Did we take pictures?” He gives his shoulders a shrug and rubs his face. He stands and walks towards the bed. “Where are you going?”

“I think I want to be comfortable. Especially since we both don’t remember what happened.”

“I’m not mad at you. I can’t be mad at you if neither of us remember what the hell happened.”

He flops onto the bed, tucking his pillow behind his head.

“You gonna join me?”

You stand slowly and walk over to him, playing with the hem of one of his old shirts. You sit down next him and start to rub his stomach. He pulls you down and wraps an arm around you. You adjust comfortably and wait.

The first photo was one that you remember taking. You were both in the elevator heading down to go to dinner. You had the biggest smile on your face, and his seemed to be even bigger. After about a dozen photos and selfies together; you had a few photos at dinner.

Things seemed rather vanilla, there were pictures of the strip, fireworks, and more of you two together.

There was a photo of your new years kiss.

More like a couple dozen.

“Wait, what’s that video?” you asked a while later. Photos had gone from plain to drunker in seconds. He hits play, and immediately you want to hide. It was of course of you, being an idiot.

You were at a petting zoo, and at that point you were already stumbling around drunk. Your cheeks are flushed, and a New Years crown is lopsided on your head. Things start to go down hill after you greet a few animals. The baby deer ate a few carrots out of your hands, and you looked up to Jensen, smiling like a little child. You get to hold a little sloth, and after it honks at you, you’re a giggling fit. Jensen even joins in, laughing with you.

“Oh my god! It’s a Zebra.” You exclaimed. You looked back towards the camera and smile. “Babe! It’s my favorite striped animal.”

“So a zebra is your favorite striped animal? Not a tiger, or. Or. Or. Something else? What else is striped?” He laughs and the camera wobbles with his drunk hands.

“Come here.” You coo to the zebra. Your hand outstretches with a carrot in your palm and the zebra takes it. But after a few seconds, the zebra starts to charge you.

Soon your screaming to watch out for striped bandits before you tumble into Jensen, trusting that he’d catch you.

“Wow. I’m an idiot. I was really drunk.”

“You’re cute when you’re drunk.” He replies. He kisses your forehead and pulls you in tight.

“How did you not end up as drunk as I was?” You pull him to you and kiss his lips once, and then twice again.

“I’ve had a few more years of practice to learn how to hold my liquor.”

“That shouldn’t be true. I’m a doctor. I know lots of stuff.”

He lets out a small laugh and kisses your forehead once again.

 

It takes a few more minutes before you find whom you think is Carla. A random brunette off the streets that started to follow you around.

Then the final picture.

One more of the two of you kissing.

“Hey, you okay?” Jensen asks. “You look a little green around the gills.”

“I don’t know.”

You jump and run to the bathroom as quickly as you could. At first you thought it was all the alcohol you had consumed last night. The day had been long for you and you felt sober enough. Until all of your food decided to make a quick exit.

Something was wrong, and you were almost 100% sure that it wasn’t the alcohol.


	33. Two Lines

“You were in the that bathroom a long time yesterday. And you’ve been cooped up there a long time this morning. Everything okay?” Jensen knocks on the door, and you look back to see him at the doorway, arms crossed.

You moan a little, your stomach was having issues, and any movement on your behalf didn’t help.

“I don’t know. All I know, moving from this spot isn’t going to happen any time soon.” You give a little groan and try and move, but the sudden urge to throw up sends you hurdling towards the toilet. You feel a strong hand on your back and another wrap in your hair.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He murmurs softly. “How is this still you being drunk?”

“I don’t think it’s the alcohol. I think it’s something else. I don’t know. Maybe something we ate last night?”

“I feel fine.” He thinks quietly. “Maybe there was something bad in your batch of food?”

“I hope goes away. Because this sucks. I’m sorry our little break has to be interrupted.”

“It’s okay. I was hoping you’d be feeling okay to get back to Vancouver.” He rubs small circles in your back with the palm of his hand.

“What for?” you sit up and slowly lean against the tub for support.

“Well, we have to go back to work early. I want you by my side. Until you.”

“Until I decide what I’m going to do?” he nods and you grab on to his arm to steady yourself as you stood.

“Yeah. I don’t want to pressure you. I just hope that you’ll stay with me.” He scoops you up in his arms and slowly walks to the bed.

“I have been thinking about it. I do want to be with you. I think I’m going to give them my two weeks notice. Would you be okay if I spend some quality time with you? With you guys?”

“Jared likes you, although it is my fault that he didn’t spend more time with you. I know Gen loves you. We’re going to be a big family, have fun in Vancouver. You can’t have fun stuck in a hospital at odd hours of the night.” You smile as he pulls your suitcase to the bed. “Now rest. I’m going to throw your stuff in your suitcase, and we’ve got a plane to catch.”

You snuggle deeper into the covers as you watch him start to pack up your things, carefully folding your shirts and pants. Twenty minutes later you were in a comfortable pair of sweats and one of Jensen’s sweatshirts.

“Hang on; do you have a few minutes? I think I need to take one more restroom break before we go.” You start to dig through your bag for your toothbrush. Next to it in your toiletry bag is a pregnancy test. One you had hoped you wouldn’t have to use.

“Yeah, sure. Take your time. We should leave in about ten minutes.” He kisses your forehead and you quickly close the bag as you return the kiss.

 

Pee on a stick.

That’s all you had to do. Yet the notion of the idea made you sick.

You had only been together with Jensen less than a month, yet here you already had the idea in your mind that you were possibly pregnant.

What would he do if he found out? Would he be happy?

Would he get upset?

Would he leave you?

Those were the constant questions that haunted your mind as you waited five long minutes for the results.

“Babe? You okay?” he asks from the closed door.

“Um. Yeah.” You clear your throat and flush the toilet as your alarm on your phone goes off. “I’m good. Hold on.”

You look down to your test, turned face down. This was it. This was the moment that would change your life forever.

One line, and you could go on with your life. No child yet, no pregnancy. No fear of possibly losing Jensen for good.

On the other hand two lines would mean your world would change. Forever. You’d be happy to be a mom. It was something you wanted all your life, and you finally saw a future with Jensen. You loved being with Jensen, but most importantly you loved JJ, and nothing excited you more than making her a big sister.

Your fingers slowly turn the test over.

And your heart almost skips a beat and stops as you see the results.

Two pink lines.


	34. Positive

“Are you going to be okay while I go to my meeting?” Jensen asks that morning. You are sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal, the only thing that seemed to be agreeing with your stomach. He runs his hands through your hair and kisses your forehead.

“Yeah. I’m going to go talk to my boss. Let them know my plans.”

“If you are feeling up to it, get a cab and come to set. I’ll leave a pass for you at security.” He kisses you on the lips after you finish your bite of cereal.

“Okay. I’ll let you know. I need to get groceries and talk to my bosses. I’m going to take it slowly, just in case.”

“Okay. Let me know. I love you. I’ll see you later.” He kisses you one more time and backs off.

After he leaves you, you quickly get dressed. It was the first time you weren’t feeling sick in the last few days, so you want to get this done quickly.

Your first stop would be your actual doctor, you wanted her to confirm you were actually pregnant before you told Jensen anything.

 

“Well, Doctor (Y/L/N). What bring you here to my office?” your doctor asks as she walks in.

“Oh. I’m good. I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive, so I wanted to make sure I’m actually pregnant and it wasn’t a false positive.”

“Before you tell this mystery boyfriend of yours?” she smiles and winks at you.

“Oh he’s no mystery. But yeah. I want to be sure that I’m pregnant before I tell him anything.”

It was small talk while she took your blood, and then you sat silently flipping through FaceBook. Emily and Allison had posted their annual party in Malibu, while Spencer and her latest boyfriend – the name you didn’t catch – had a party in New York.

Aria was in Los Angeles and had made a new group of friends.

Ten minutes later though, your doctor was walking back in with results.

“Well, what is it Doctor Hammond?” you ask looking to her.

She gives you a smile and hands you the paperwork. “Congratulations (Y/N). You are pregnant. It looks like you were pretty close to your period when you conceived?”

“Right before? I don’t know. It’s been a whirlwind month. I can’t remember.” You reply trying to recall anything.

“That’s okay. You’re probably about a month along. I want you in next week for another check up and then we’ll go every month after that. Okay?” she says. You nod and smile. “And breathe, this is a good thing. You and Brock will make great parents.”

You clear your throat. “Brock and I aren’t together anymore. It’s actually someone else.”

“Oh. My apologies (Y/N). I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay Brittany. You didn’t know.”

“Well congratulations. I’ll set up an appointment for you to come back next week, okay?” You nod and stand, taking your purse with you. You follow her to the front putting the strap over your shoulder. “Try and stay stress free. Especially with this being your first pregnancy. You know the drill.”

“Yes doctor.” You smile at her wryly.

All you wanted to do was go to Jensen, and tell him the news.

 

 

“So, did you get a chance to have a good, long break?” your boss asked as you walked in. Your chief of medicine quickly welcomed you into his office once you had arrived.

“So far.” You shrugged, leaning back in your desk.

“So what can I do for you (Y/N)?” he asked, hands folded out in front of him on his desk.

“I. I found out I was pregnant today.” You smile. Although your face doesn’t read your happiness, you try and smile. You don’t know what to think. Your mind is reeling with different scenarios.

“Wow, congratulations. With this guy. Jensen, right?” your boss asks. You give a small nod and he continues. “So what brings you here today?”

“I was going to give you my notice, but then I found out I was pregnant so I don’t know if I want to stay two weeks.” You lean back and instinctively put your hand on your stomach. “I need stress free.”

“Well. I would hate to lose our best doctor, but your health comes first. I’ll give you your last paycheck. And if you ever want to come back, we would welcome you openly.”

“Thanks Hank.” You stand slowly. The doctor searches his papers until he finds the right one. You sign a few things, and he hands you your last check; you’re a free woman, ready to start the next chapter of your life.

 

 

“Baby. What are you doing here?” you ask later. You were getting ready to head over to set.

“I’m done. I wanted to see my favorite girl. Well, one of my favorite girls.”

You chuckle lightly and walk to him, wrapping your arms tightly around him. He looks behind you, and to where you were wrapping his surprise. A small bag filled with tissue paper, the pregnancy test and the blood work you had just had at the doctors office.

“What’s that (Y/N/N)?” he asks, pointing to the bag.

“It’s a gift for you. Just know that however you feel after you open it. I won’t hold any grudges or resentment.”

“What are you talking about?” he scrunches his brows inquisitively and cocks his head.

You let out a sigh and walk to the counter. He takes the bag from your hand and slowly opens it, pulling the tissue paper out of the way. He bypasses the paperwork and in a moment his clueless expression changes.

“What in the hell?” he holds out the positive test. “Are you?”

You give a small nod and point to the papers he had put on the counter. “I went to my doctor to confirm it. I’m about a month. I think. I go back next week just to be sure.”

“This is my kid?” he asks once. “We’re going to be parents? Together?”

“Only if you want to.” You reply leaning against the counter. “I know we’ve only been together a short amount of time. This would be a lot to commit yourself to.”

“Nonsense. We’re in this together. Me and you. And JJ is going to be a sister. Oh god, I can’t wait to tell her.” He pulls you in and gives you a sweet kiss. “You’re serious. You’re pregnant, and it’s mine?”

“Yeah. And I decided not to give my two weeks. I just said I wanted to quit. We’re going to be your number one groupies.”

“Really? You’re not going to work? You get to be with me?”

“Yeah. Doctor says I should be as stress free as I can, and I agree. So I’ll do some consulting on the side. You know in the few hours I’ve been a free agent; I’ve had a few offers to consult on an as needed basis. That will be the best bet while I’m cooking this kid.”

“Wow. You’re pregnant.” You let him pull you to him, and he envelopes you in a strong hug. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“You sure are, and I can’t wait for this. You’ll be the best dad for my kid. Ever.”

“You sure about this?” he asks.

“I’ve got doubts about a lot of things in life, but this I don’t doubt. At all.”

“Really?” he asks once more, kissing you on the lips. He cups your cheeks in his hands and strokes them lovingly with the pads of his thumbs.

“Positive.”


	35. Baby

As soon as Jensen got up for his run, he immediately banned you from over working yourself. In all honesty, you were happy; your morning sickness was ripping a new one on your insides.

But in all honesty, you didn't want him to see you crying like a bloody fool. You were an emotional wreck, and scared out of your mind.

For the rest of the day, everything was amazing, after giving him the gift and your announcement. Jensen had gone out and gotten you pizza and ice cream, your first craving. After eating in silence, bodies in close proximity and fingers or knees brushing as you moved; an hour later you were lying together. After about an hour of lying together, Jensen fell asleep, hands holding to your sides, ear to your stomach. Although your legs were numb from the weight of your sleeping boyfriend, you loved the gesture.

His touch was loving, and last night was the first night he had slept soundly. It was the first time anything but the constant nightmare was plaguing his mind. He just did a better job of hiding it, or so he thought.

But the next day, your insecurities were getting to you.

So you did what you did best, waited until you were alone and you cried.

You didn't know you had been crying until you felt Jensen's arms around you, cradling you close. His strong familiar scent seemed to pull you out of your daze.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he shushes you, trying to pull you out of your fetal position. "Come on sweetie, talk to me."

"N - N - Nothing." you hiccup, sniffling slightly. "It's just the hormones. I'm okay."

"That is not just hormones baby. Come on, talk to me.” You slowly turn to look at him, ashamed that he was seeing you in this state. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No.” you quiver, wiping the tears away.

“Well, then you know how well not talking is going to help, because remember? I ruined your Christmas.” He brushes the hair out of your face and wipes your tears away with his thumbs. “Talk to me sweetheart.”

“I’m so scared Jay.”

“About what? Being pregnant?” he asks. His arms tighten around you and he lays you both back on the bed.

“Sure. That. Being a mom. I’m so worried the kid is going to hate me. I’m worried that everyone is going to be right, that I’m going to be a terrible mom. I – ”

“Hold on, who told you that?” he asked quickly.

“My dad has said that once I’m a mom I’ll never amount to anything. I’ll screw things up and the kid would never like me, or listen to me. Or love me.” I’m so scared that this is really fast and we won’t last. I’m.”

“Come on. You can’t listen to him. He’s a jerk.”

“He’s still my dad.” You respond.

“He’s a jerk. His opinions aren’t valid. No parent should treat their daughter that way. All he should do is love you. He may not like your decisions, but you’re an adult. As for how fast this is going. Yes, it is fast. Yes I’m surprised. But that isn’t going to change anything.” He cradles your head in his arm, and pulls you to him, kissing you on the lips with a bruising force. All you can do is grab on to his shirt and return the kiss. “I love you. That won’t change. Now we’ve got someone else to love. In eight months our family will get one bigger.”

“But?”

“From the famous words of someone I love, leave your butt out of this.” He gives you a squeeze and kisses your forehead.

You give him a small smile. “I love you Jensen.”

“I love you too, now just lie down, relax and let’s sleep. I could use a few more hours.”

All you can do is drift to sleep, clutching to his shirt. Just as you drift away, you can feel Jensen cover you both with the covers.


	36. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your grandpa dies, and Jensen comforts you... Short and sweet.

“I’m sorry to call you like this. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me at all.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” You didn’t even want to hear your dad’s voice. You were having the bad dreams, and it included him telling you, you were a bad mother on a repetitive loop. “I don’t really want to hear from you, you were really disrespectful last time we saw each other.”

“Yeah.” Your father repeats. “And I’m sorry about that.” He was rather brusque, shorter than usual.

“What do you want then?” You returned the cold attitude and if he could see you, you’d be glaring at him.

“Uh. It’s your grandfather.”

Your heart sinks, and you know that the only news your dad likes to give you, is bad news.

“What is it?”

“He. He uh. He had a heart attack this morning. He didn’t make it. Thought you should know.”

Silence and the dial tone fill the void as you process what he had just said.

The cab ride to set was even quieter as you made your way to see Jensen. He was directing, so he had to start scouting. You had promised you’d come and visit him, and as you thought about it, you really needed him right about now.

He was in a meeting by the time he got there; so you curled into a little ball on the bed in his trailer and cried.

Your heart skipped a beat as he opened the door, humming the melody of some rock song under his breath.

“Baby?” you hear his footsteps approaching the bed. You couldn’t help but let the floodgate open.

Damn those hormones!

“Oh gees, baby. What’s wrong?”

You cry for a few seconds longer, soon Jensen is by your side, bed dipping under his weight.

“Come on sweetheart, talk to me. I’m right here. What happened?”

“M – m – my grandpa died. He was probably the only immediate man in my family in my life before you came along that didn’t treat me like shit. And now he’s gone.”

“Shhh. Hey, it’s okay.” He rubs small circles across your back, pulling you tight to his body. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”


	37. Dream Jumper

After last night, Jensen didn’t want you to be alone.

And you were grateful for that. You knew you, and you didn’t want to have any options to spiral downward in a depressed state. You had other things to think about. So when Jensen woke up, you joined him on the hour long ride to set. Jensen was scouting and planning for the episode he’d be directing, so you would sleep it off in his trailer.

The second your head hit the pillows on his small trailer bed, you were out.

 

“Okay, so he’s your grandfather? Your mom’s father?”

“No, his wife gave birth to my ass of a father.” You muttered.

“Wait, your grandfather wants to meet me? Me?” he asks once more.

“Hey, I’m the unconfident one in the relationship. You’ll do fine.” You pat his chest and rise up on to your tip – toes to give him a kiss. Your overgrown stomach bumps into him, and he chuckles.

“We both need to stop second guessing ourselves.” He drags a hand down his face, and then places his hands on your stomach. “That’s all done. All in the past. Right?”

He looks down to you and smiles, the baby had kicked the second he touched you. It happened quiet a lot actually, every time your hand brushed with his, your heart rate spiked, and your baby felt it. Every time he touched you, bam! The baby was a human soccer team, or karate team. Or whatever.

“Right. Besides, he wants to meet the father of his grandbaby. That’s all. He may give you the riot act, but he just wants to meet you. Size you up, see if you’re right for his (Grandfather’s/N/N).”

“(Grandfather’s/N/N)?” He laughs and you walk to the couch with him. You’re in your favorite little bistro in downtown Vancouver, meeting your grandfather. He would be getting in, and then stay at a hotel for a few days so you could visit. He liked his space, so he was fine to be alone and give you space.

“That has been his nickname for me since I could walk. I used to hate it, but now that I’ve grown up – I realize it’s the best term of endearment I’m going to get from that side of the family.”

“I’m glad you have him. He seems like a good guy.”

“Yeah, he ain’t too bad.” A gruff voice interrupts your conversation. You turn to see your grandfather walking towards you.

“Oh my goodness. Grandpa!” you push yourself up and slowly as your body will let you, and you wrap your arms around him as he approaches you. “It’s so good to see you.”

“And it’s good to see you (Grandfather’s/N/N). Really good to see you. All one and a half of ya.”

You giggle and kiss his cheek, and he lovingly rubs your stomach.

“Grandpa, this is Jensen Ackles, my fiancé.” You point to Jensen who’s now standing. Jensen holds out his hand, and for a second your grandfather sizes him up before shaking his hand. “Jensen, this is my grandfather. Kent (Y/L/N).”

“Mr. (Y/L/N). It’s so good to finally meet you. (Y/N) speaks highly of you.” Jensen gives an earnest smile and you put your hand on his back.

“Nonsense. Mr. (Y/L/N) is my father. Call me Kent.”

You let out a small breath; Jensen was one step closer to winning him over.

 

You couldn’t really breathe, mainly because of a stuffy nose. (Y/D/N) had gotten a cold at preschool and she had decided to sneeze in your face a few days ago. Her fever and stuffy nose was gone, but it was your turn.

“Momma, why you breeving funny?” (Y/D/N) asks, running to the couch. You were reading on your iPad and watching her play a make – believe game with JJ and her toys.

“Oh,” you sniff. You take a big breath and smile. “My nose is all stuffed up like yours was, so I have to breathe out of my mouth.”

“Are you sick?” she asks.

“Yeah, but I’ll get better soon.”

“JJ! We should make mommy something to feel better.” She gets up, and with a shriek she runs off. She’s back in a few seconds and has her crayons and a coloring book in hand. “We should color an Elsa picture for her.”

“Yeah, and an Anna picture for mommy too.” JJ replies. She looks at you and blows you a kiss before turning to (Y/D/N). She doesn’t even catch that you had returned the gesture. You love that she felt comfortable with calling you mommy, she was just as much your daughter as she was Danneel’s.

A few minutes pass and you’ve gotten through a whole chapter of Pride and Prejudice on your iPad when Jensen waltzes through the door, your grandfather in tow.

“DADDY!” the girls squeal.

“JJ! (Y/D/N)!” He responds. It’s with the same fervor, so the girls giggle as he pulls them into his arms. “Look who I found at the store.”

Jensen points to your grandfather, who drops his bags and holds out his arms.

“POP – POP!” JJ shrieks. She’s the first to launch from Jensen’s arms and your grandfather gracefully catches her before she falls. (Y/D/N) follows suit barely landing in your grandfather’s arms.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you beautiful girls.” He exclaims, kissing each on the cheek and forehead a few times.

You stand to greet your husband, kissing him on the cheek before wrapping your arms around your daughters and grandfather in a hug.

“And how’s my beautiful big girl?” he lets a chuckle out as you roll your eyes.

“I’ve got a cold; one that little miss gave me. So I don’t want to be too close.”

“I know, Jensen told me. I’m going to watch these two so you can get some rest. Both of you. You’re both looking really tired.”

“I would argue with you, but I’m too tired to do that.” You give a smile and blow a kiss to your daughters. They’re ignoring you though. They’ve got their grandpa.

 

(Y/D/N) is sixteen now.

With a sixteen year old comes boys, hormones and 12/3.5 of attitude.

You were lucky with JJ, who was two years older the (Y/D/N), she didn’t cause as much trouble.

But (Y/D/N).

She had to be the black sheep of your little family.

“All I want to do is have a little fun with my friends at night!” she let’s out a high – pitched scream as Jensen leads her through the door. You were attempting to have a quiet conversation with your grandfather as (Y/S/N) was doing his homework. JJ was on her phone in the guest room, more than likely talking with the latest boyfriend.

“I told you, no. Your mom told you no. Your grandfather and JJ are in town for the weekend. Your friends can wait. You see them every day at school.”

She lets out a frustrated scream and runs to her room. You all jump as she slams her door.

“That bad?” you ask looking to your husband.

“Oh, it gets even worse.” You let out a groan and put your head in your hands. “I caught her and her friends smoking.”

“What are we going to do J? JJ was so easy, and (Y/S/N) isn’t doing too bad.”

You give your son a smile. “Hey.” He retorts. “I’ve still got a few years.”

You roll your eyes and shake your head.

“Don’t worry (Grandfather’s/N/N). I’ll go talk to her. And remind her you’ve grounded her.” He gets up and takes his coffee with him. You only approach Jensen, who’s in the kitchen. He’s started to nurse a beer. He helps you boost yourself to the counter and you wrap your arms around him.

“We can do this. We will get through this.” You kiss his forehead, hoping you can believe his words of encouragement.

 

 

Jensen’s shuffling around the trailer woke you up from your sleep. He gave you a small, sad smile as he saw the tear stained pillow. He only had to guess your dreams.

“It’s okay.” He coos, joining you on the bed. It’s only seconds before his arms are wrapped around you and his lips are on your forehead. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”


	38. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ Makes an appearance!

“So when’s the funeral?” Jensen asks. You sit down at the counter and let out a big sigh.

“Two days from now.”

“What?” he looks at you incredulously. You had just gotten off the phone with your dad. Not only had you talked to him again, it was two times too much. He had called again to let you know that they were having a burial and memorial for your grandfather in two days in Jupiter Florida, your home town.

“Welcome to the family. He’s a real gem.”

“Two days? Are you going to go?”

“I would never hear the end of it if I didn’t. And I want to pay my respects. He was after all the only man that didn’t treat me like shit.” You put your head in your hand and look down. You had placed a photo of you and your grandfather as your background. Your lock screen was you and Jensen, but your favorite picture of your grandfather was your background, one of you both on his Harley, you gripping tight to your favorite guy.

“You know I would go with you, if you want me to.” He breaks your trance and you look up to him. “But only if you want me to. I haven’t been in your life very long.”

“I would definitely want you with me. If I can get us a flight out there. I wish I could just have a break.”

“How are you related to that jerk?” he gives your cheeks soft strokes; the callouses of his thumbs send shivers up your spine. You grab his hands and lean in to his touch. “I mean, you are nothing like him. At all.”

“Well, my theory is either my grandma cheated on my grandpa, or I’m adopted.” He chuckles, kissing you sweetly on the lips. “That, or my mom cheated on my dad.”

“God, I love you. You are so amazing.”

He wraps his arms around you tightly and you stand there in silence.

 

 

You feel good, finally after finding out you were pregnant, you didn’t feel deathly ill. You cleaned your apartment and then Jensen’s, you’d play hostess while Jared and Gen and their kids were in town. Jensen and Jared would start filming next week, and Gen wanted to live in Vancouver. You were happy, because you’d soon have someone to talk to. Someone to help you with all the pregnancy things you’d need.

JJ was in town with Jensen too.

Danneel had a movie she was filming in Brazil, so until she was done, Jensen had custody. Which meant you would get to know the little girl more.

You happily hum to quiet rock music as you start to prep a meal. Amicum was lying next to you as you moved back and for in the kitchen. He’d let you know he was there, ever so often whining a response.

 

 

 

“So. You need to be honest with me. You look happy, yet you look like a little puppy that has been kicked around for a few hours.” Gen boosts her self up to the counter next to the sink. Your peeling potatoes into the garbage disposal. “Are you alright? Are you and Jensen still fighting?”

“No. No we’re okay.” She gives you a small look and cocks her head, as if she doesn’t believe you. “Honest, we are. It’s. It’s just. My grandpa died two days ago. I don’t have a good relationship with my father. After Jensen, my grandpa was the only guy that actually respected me.”

“Oh god, (Y/N). Are you okay? Why are you hosting a dinner for us?” she jumps off the counter and gives you a hug.

“Because I need to move on. I need to celebrate his life, and not mourn. He would hate that.”

“But you need to grieve.”

“He wasn’t the type to linger.” You drop your diced potato in a bowl in the sink, and went on to the next one.

“Oh god, I’m just so sorry.”

“It’ll be nice to have you here, and to help with JJ. That’ll be something to keep my mind off of things.”

“You are so good. With her and the boys. Apparently you’re all JJ talks about when she’s with Jensen. And of course Jensen tells Jared.”

“I like her too. I love the little girl. I love Jensen.” You give her a smile and continue on your quest to make your favorite potato dish.

 

 

“Okay, so what is going on? You bringing us here, especially after you lost your grandfather. You should be in Florida.” Jared takes a bite of his food and looks at you. Gen puts her hand on his shoulder and he takes it.

You look to Jensen, and smile.

“Hey JJ.” Jensen replies, ignoring his friends for a few moments.

“Yes daddy?” she leans across your lap and looks to her father.

“So, how would you feel about one day being a big sister? Maybe having a little brother or a little sister?”

“I would love to be a big sister. If I could have a sister, I could have fun with them and we could play dress up and toys and do all the fun stuff together.” She turns to you and puts her little hands on your stomach. “Would you be the baby’s mommy? Would you be my sister or my brother’s mommy?”

“Yeah. Guess what Jay Bird?” Jensen says smiling.

“I’M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER?” She was smart, she found out immediately what your secret was.

“Yes sweetie. We’re having a baby, and you’re going to be the best big sister ever.” You give her hand a rub and she climbs into your lap. In a second the little girl wraps her arms around your neck, kissing your cheek repeatedly. Thomas and Shep had quickly gotten off their seats and were both hugging Jensen.

Gen quickly gets up and with JJ in your arms, you both hug Gen as Jared gives Jensen a hug.

“THIS IS SO AMAZING!” Thomas squeals.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t bud.” Jared replies.

“Yeah. Another member of the family. We get another member of the family.”

Sometimes you wished the adults were as smart as the kids.


	39. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Movie Night with Jensen.

“Alright, JJ is asleep, I’ve got my stretchy pants on, and we’ve got Resident evil, my bloody Valentine or Devour to watch.” You walk up holding DVD’s of the movies. “So, what’ll it be?”

“Two out of the three are mine?” he asks. “Are you sure?”

“They’re actually my favorite. Those are two of my favorites of your movies, after Ten Inch Hero.” You lean over the couch and wrap your arms around your boyfriend who is sitting in his favorite spot. You look to Amicum, who was taking up the rest of the couch.

“So. I guess I get to sit in your lap?” you smile and walk around to him.

“Yes, of course. And we could also just sit and make out like horny teenagers.” He chuckles and tries to pull you to his lap.

“Jensen.” You groan, trying to pull away from him. “We need to have a movie on. I don’t want JJ to catch us basically having sex. That’s for closed doors. Now pick a movie, or I’ll pick one for you. Maybe a Disney princess movie?”

“But. But.”

“Pick a movie Ackles!” you groan.

“Fine, Resident Evil.” He mutters.

You sit up and put the movie in the DVD player, and return to the couch. Immediately Jensen pulls you to his lap, wrapping his arms around you. After putting a hand on your stomach, and gently caressing, they wrapped around you until he had pulled you close.

You weren’t five minutes into the movie before his lips were making their way down your neck. Ten minutes in, and you were hormonal teenagers again.


	40. Back Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The F word

“Damn it.” You mutter under your breath.

“What? What happened?” Gen asks from your table. You place your phone on the counter and walk towards the bedroom. You keep her waiting in silence until you return with your purse.

“Jensen got hurt on set. A stunt went wrong. I need to.” You clear throat and look to her. “Can you watch JJ? I need to get to set.”

“He isn’t at the hospital?”

“It’s Jensen. Of course not.” You reply.

She nods. “Go. I’ll watch the kids.”

“I’m so sorry Gen. I know we had plans; but.”

“I get it. You don’t have to explain to me. If it were Jared, I’d be leaving in a second.” She points to the door. “Get going. Now.”

Your mind is running with scenarios as you sped towards set in your little car. It was the first time you had needed to use a car in a long time, and it sputtered to life in the parking garage of your apartment complex.

Did he break something, was he able to walk?

Was he conscious?

Were you overreacting, was it something as simple as a small cut?

Or could it be something bigger, something fatal? You tried your hardest, but you couldn’t help but think that way.

 

 

Security let you through quickly when you arrive on set. They knew you were coming, and they knew you were a doctor. Jensen had asked for you to come, only wanting you to be by his side.

“Thanks for coming (Y/N).” a man says as you get out of the car.

“Yeah. Anything for him.” You look and see an aging man standing a few feet from your hood. “You must be Eric Kripke?”

“I am. It’s nice to meet you. Jensen was beaming all day today. He told the rest of us the news. Said he’ll be needing maternity leave when you are further along.”

You give a smile and pull your small medical bag out of the backseat. “So what happened to our stubborn guy?”

“He was doing a jump. Someone moved the crash-mat.” He shook his head, almost a little angrily. “He landed wrong and landed on his back. I’ve had a discussion with this person and they are on a suspension.”

“Why the hell is he not at a hospital?” you ask, letting him lead you towards Jensen’s trailer.

“Because he’s a stubborn ass. I got a massage therapist out here, and I don’t think that’s working. Heat.” He opens the door to what you assume is Jensen’s trailer. “But he’s stubborn. We might need to just have you take him home.”

You look to Eric. “I’ll talk to him.”

With that Eric closes the trailer and you walk to Jensen. He’s lying on his stomach on a masseuse table, head turned to the side. Covered from the waist down, the massage therapist was attempting to knead out a kink in his shoulder. His eyes were screwed shut tight, crowsfeet framing his eyes, as he tried to make it through the immediate wave of pain he was in.

You place your palm on his scruff–lined jaw and get down to his level. “Baby. Why the hell didn’t you let them take you to the hospital?”

“I’ll be fine.” He grabs your hand as he tries to manage through another wave of pain.

“This isn’t going to help. You might have a slipped disc or a pinched nerve. If you don’t find out and get it fixed, it could get worse, and you could be out of work a lot longer.”

“(Y/N/N). I’m fine. I’ll be fine in a few days. I’ve fallen like this before.”

“Jay. I – ”

“Lady, he said he’d be fine. Who are you to tell him what to do?” the masseuse interrupts and Jensen groans at her rather painful movements.

“Uh. For one, I’m his girlfriend, but I’m also a fucking doctor. I’ve dealt with this one too many times.” You give her a small glare and still let Jensen squeeze the life out of your hands. “Would you give us a few minutes? I need to speak to my boyfriend. Alone.”

The masseuse clears her throat nervously, but stops what she’s doing and retreats out of the trailer.

“You didn’t need to be so rude to her.” Jensen replies, letting out a labored breath.

“You aren’t thinking correctly.” You stand and help him sit slowly. “You’re in pain, so your judgment is clouded. Besides, I could see your face. You were in pain.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital.” He repeats childishly.

You let out a groan in dissatisfaction, and rub your face a few times. “Okay. Fine. But if I take you home, you are to do as I tell you. Got it?”

He nods slowly, almost in defeat and waits until your demeanor has changed.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I’m in pain. She was a crappy masseuse.” He slowly lifts his arms up, attempting to put his shirt on. He looks a little helpless so you quickly stop him

“Well, let’s get you home, and I’ll make the experience 100% better. If you know what I mean?” you wink at him, arching your eyebrows and you even lick your lips hungrily. He laughs a little and you slowly help him into his shirt.

It’s a chore to get him to the car, and once he’s seated in the front seat, you talk with Eric, giving Jensen a strict three days off straight, no work, no movement, no nothing. He’d come back after, but no sooner.

Jensen held on to your hand tightly as you rode home in silence, the pain as just too much for him and he didn’t want to move in fear of hurting himself even more.

Once you are inside, you order him to go lie down in bed, and not to move.

“Okay baby. JJ is sleeping over with Jared and Gen, and we’ve got this place to ourselves. Let me see if I can help you at all.”

“Well, my whole back hurts like hell.” He replies as he sits up. You can barely pull his shirt off without him groaning in pain. He slowly lies on his stomach and you pull at his pants, until they’re off and discarded to the ground.

He’s sound a sleep as soon as you finish your massage. Even though you can’t help the pain, you can help as much as possible. That included letting him fall asleep, head on your chest.


	41. Dolly Daydream

“What are you doing up (Y/N)?” Jensen asks slowly walking in to the kitchen. More like slowly plodding.

“Couldn’t sleep. What are you doing up?” you ask quietly, glancing at him from your cup of tea.

“Couldn’t sleep, you weren’t in bed.”

“You should’ve stayed in bed. Remember? Your doctor told you, three days of bed rest.” You stand and walk him to the couch, as slowly as he can take it.

“I wanted my bed buddy. Why were you gone anyway?” he asks. Once he’s comfortable, he looks up to you and smiles slightly.

“Bad dreams again.”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“It was weird. We were in the supernatural world. It was the episode where you go to the future and Sam is Lucifer and Dean is an ass. There were like three Deans. Well two Deans and you. And me. We had to try and figure out how to get out, but in the end I lost you. All three of you.”

“Babe,” he starts. “It was just a minor accident on set. My back feels a lot better than it was yesterday. I’ll be on the mend soon and things will be back to normal.”

“I know. It wasn’t about the accident. I mean a part of it was. I think because sometimes I feel so terribly about myself, I’ll always be worried that I might lose you. I mean you’re you, and you’re amazing, and you could have anyone in the world, yet you chose to be with me.”

“When my back is not killing me, we’re going to have a talk. I don’t like you thinking like that.” He points to you and motions for you to come forward. Once you’ve approached him he takes your hand and kisses it.

“I figured as much.” You reply, kissing him on the lips. “Okay. I’m going to go. I’ll be back.”

“And where are you going?” he asks inquisitively.

“I’m going to get us food, get me some things because I’m growing a child and Gen wants to make sure I have everything I need.” You walk to the table where your purse is waiting, and grab it. “Cliff will be helping Jared out with the kids. We’ll be back a little later and then I’ll make you something. Just don’t get any ideas about moving around unless it’s an emergency.”

“Thanks, you even left me food and water.” He scrunches his nose and you roll your eyes.

“I’m serious Jay. Don’t move. Your back won’t heal if you don’t give it a break.”

“Yes mom.” He mutters, sticking out his tongue. You return the gesture and kiss him once more.

 

You woke up quickly.

You wouldn’t have, but you felt a sharp prick of pain in your lower back. You look around to see you’re lying on nothing but the remnants of a mattress. You’re all alone, no longer in your home, but in a dirty, rat – infested motel.

“Where the hell are we?” you groan. You look around to see Jensen looking out a window.

“We are in hell basically.”

But it isn’t your Jensen. Although it looks like him, he isn’t dressed in the tight black shirt and sweats you remember him wearing last.

Another groan lets out in the room, and you can see two feet from behind the bed.

“What the hell?” you run to the body, and you see it’s your Jensen. He grasps your hand as he wakes up to the reality you’re now facing.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” you growl, looking from Jensen to whatever you were staring at. You still thought it was a mirage, or a figment of your imagination.

“He looked like a threat. A really minor threat, but a threat.” The other one says.

“And what about me?” you try and think back to the episode. Even though it was a dream, you could get into his head. Let it play out to your own liking. “What if I’m actually a “dick with wings” and I’ve been watching you for Zachariah?”

He glares at you, and almost spits out a retort, but you stop him.

“What, you gonna hit a pregnant girl?”

“I don’t like to hit a girl, but I might have to.” He growls.

 

“So, you all good?” Gen asks, pulling you from your daydream.

“Huh?” you shake your head and regain any type of clarity that you had been missing. “What’s up?”

“Are okay? You seem in a daze.”

“I’m good. I’m daydreaming. I had a weird dream last night, and I can’t get it out of my mind.” You reply. You drop a bottle of prenatal vitamins in your shopping cart and look to her.

“A good weird or a bad weird?”

“Um just plain old weird. Remember the episode where Dean goes to the future? Where Jared plays Lucifer?” You eye the jar of pickles in the cart and open it. You started to feel a craving coming on, and you crunch into a large pickle to satisfy your stomach.

“Oh yeah. The end?”

“Yep. I got to deal with three of em. It was hard to handle, and it was just like the episode.” You reply.

“Sam killing Dean?” Gen asks. She drops a few things she thinks are necessary and doesn’t make eye contact.

“Yup, three times. I’m so scared Gen.”

She turns to you and stops you from moving forward, taking your hands in his. She gives you a perplexed look before continuing. “Why? Why are you so scared?”

“I’m a first time mom. I’ve got the hottest boyfriend in the world, and I feel so inadequate next to him. You take your pick.”

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. “You gotta stop with the self hate. You’re damn sexy, you’re a fucking.” She looks around to make sure no one is listening to her. “You’re a fucking doctor. You are not inadequate.”

“But.”

“No buts. Jensen is lucky to be with you. You’re going to be an awesome mom, and as for the dream, it’s a dream. I have weird ones and bad ones about Jared. All the time. You love him. That’s what happens when you love someone.”

 

Your head hurts as you come to; you’re in a dingy cabin, lying on a makeshift cot. Your body ached, and you could feel your skin tightening on your forehead. Your hand raises to your head instinctually and you feel a sticky substance.

“Baby. Don’t move. Just. Don’t move.” You can hear a panic in Jensen’s voice that you start do exactly what he says not to do.

“Oh god.” You start to hyperventilate. “Where are we?”

“You are at camp Chitaqua.” You sit up slowly and look around. Jensen, or Dean – who ever he was – was sitting on the floor, arm tethered to a wood ladder by handcuffs. Jensen was sitting at the small table in the room, arms tied behind his back.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Jensen growls. “And who the hell beats up a pregnant woman?”

“An angry future us.” Dean points out.

“How the fuck did we get here?” you ask standing. You steady yourself before walking over to Jensen. His wrists were tightly bound by rope.

“I just want to know how the hell we are going to get out.” Jensen replies. “Or who I need to kill for hurting her.” He’s by your side when his arms are free, and he’s meticulously checking to make sure you’re okay.

You give him a kiss and he wraps his arm around you.

 

“Hey, let’s get some Italian over at that restaurant and take it home. I’m craving Italian.” Gen points out to the restaurant.

“What, are you pregnant too?” you laugh with her.

“No. But I really want Italian.” She giggles.

“Italian it is then. Come in with me?” you ask. She nods and you pull the car over into a parking spot. Once inside you quickly order food everyone would like and all you had to do was wait.

But waiting was never your style.

Getting in to drama was.

“What is going on?” after a loud crash, the patrons started getting louder.

“Oh my god!” a woman screeches. “Derek! Oh god. He’s not breathing!”

The words “not” and “breathing” made you perk up and you look around until a crowd had formed at the other end of the dining hall.

“Please. Someone call 911.” She mutters.

You look to Gen who nods and takes your purse.

“Move out of the way. Please!” you yell as you run to the man. He’s on his back on the ground; face is starting to turn blue. “I’m a doctor. Please move. NOW!”

The crowds part and you run to the man’s aide.

“What did he have? To eat?” you look to the young woman you assume to be a girlfriend or wife. “Please? What did he eat?”

“Shrimp. I think? I thought he was allergic to it.” She stutters.

“Well it looks like he is allergic to it. He’s not breathing. Does anyone here have an Epipen?” you look around but no one seems to know what to do. You catch the eye of a young waiter who is trying to avoid eye contact with you. “Hey. You.”

He points to himself and you nod. “Yes. I need you to get me a clean steak knife, your strongest alcohol and a pen.”

“What are you going to do with that?” the wife asks.

“Ma’am, your husband can’t breathe. I need to help him do that.”

 

“Damn. If I weren’t pregnant right now. I’d be having a few beers.” You mutter, walking in side. The apartment was quiet, all but the sound of the TV going, a Disney movie buy the sound of the upbeat song.

“You were amazing. I would have panicked. How you dealt with that kind of stress on a day to day basis, is beyond me.” Gen replies. She drops her bags on the counter and takes yours.

“I’m kind of glad I’m going to take a break from all that.”

“What do you mean?” Gen asks.

“I quit. I’m going to be a Supernatural groupie and a mom.” You smile.

“Well, I’m a bit beat today. I think I’m going to go to bed and take a nap. Tell me if the terrible twosome gets to be too much.”

“What was so tiring?” Jensen asks sitting up. You can see that he’s in pain, and he had regretted his latest action.

“Watching this lady in action.” She points to you and smiles.

“Come again?” he asks.

“We were getting takeout at that little Italian place about two miles from here, and some guy stopped breathing. She kicked some butt and saved the guy. It was awesome. She can relive it though if she wants. Or find it on YouTube.”

“Did you YouTube me?” You ask, turning to her.

“No, but three kids were. So you could find it there Jensen.” Gen smiles. She gives a wave and walks out of the room. The door closes and Jensen looks to you.

“Come on babe. I want to see the video.”

“No.” you shake your head. You take a seat and let Jensen get comfortable with his head in your hat.

“Please?” he mutters.

With great timing, Elsa starts belting out JJ’s favorite song.

“Let it go.” You smile, kissing him on the lips. “Let it go.”


	42. Doctor McDreamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your first doctor appointment with Jensen

“Okay, so this is my first doctor’s appointment. Since it’s my first, my doctor wants me in now, and then we’ll set a monthly appointment. If you feel up to it, you can come.”

“Of course.” Jensen replies. Even after only two days, he seems to have recovered. “I want to be there for everything. This is our kid, I’m going to be there ever step of the way.”

He gives you a kiss and you wrap your arms around him tightly.

“Okay, well then let’s go. The appointment is in a half an hour.”

 

Twenty minutes later, you both are walking into the doctor’s office, and quickly being ushered into a room.

“You didn’t tell me your doctor was a man.” Jensen replies after the OB-GYN left the room. If Patrick Dempsey and Eric Dane had a love child, this guy would’ve been their kid. But he wasn’t your doctor. You didn’t even know who the guy was.

“He isn’t. That isn’t my doctor. My doctor is a woman.” You look to him and take his hand. “And it’s staying that way. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t like it. I don’t like him touching you.”

“Jealous Mr. Ackles?” you ask smiling at him. He gives you a look and roll your eyes. Even after you laugh a little, you finally get that he is actually jealous. “Jay, don’t worry about it.”

“Babe. You have fears. So do I. They’re actually the same. You’re just hormonal, so you verbalize your fears. I internalize them.”

“So you’re afraid you’re going to lose me?” you asked quietly.

“Every day. I mean, I think if you hadn’t kicked my butt into shape earlier, you might’ve left.”

“Baby.” You breathe in. You pull him close. “That wouldn’t have chased me away. It pissed me off, but I’m still here, and we’ve got this to prove it.”

You take his hand and put it on the flat plane of your stomach.

“There’s always going to be that fear.” He mutters. He leans over and kisses your stomach.

“I know, you once had a good relationship and it ended possibly rather abruptly. I get it. I know how you feel.”

“Let’s get this out of our heads. Let’s start new, focus on how amazing this new life can be for us.” He mutters, kissing your forehead.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s start planning. A house, how we’re going to raise the kid. Where. What I’m going to do after Supernatural ends, and what you’re going to do.” He replies. He continues to kiss you and hold on to you.

“What, you don’t want a groupie?” you asked laughing.

“No. I do. But you’re going to get bored, doing nothing. I don’t want you to be forced into keeping house and feel you have to tend to JJ. I would hate to force you into something like that.”

“You wouldn’t be, especially if I want to.” You pull him to you and plant a kiss on his lips. You would’ve deepened the kiss had the doctor and his ultrasound technician hadn’t walked in.

“Alright, Mr. Ackles, (Y/N). How are the happy couple doing?” he asks awkwardly.

“Not bad.” You clear your throat, still holding on to Jensen. “I don’t mean to be rude, but where is Doctor Hammond? Brittany is my usual OB.”

“Doctor Hammond is out with the flu. She asked for me to take over her appointments until she’s back. She’s still taking over for your pregnancy. Ready for your first sonogram?”

You both nod and wait.

Jensen holds tight to you as the ultrasound tech squeezes the cold gel on your stomach and starts.

Almost a minute later, he had started to point around and talk to you.

“Hey, is. Is that what I think it is?” Jensen asks, pointing to the screen.

“Yep, your baby is still only about a month old, but this is the amniotic sac. Soon you’ll be able to see more. Right now, this is all.” Doctor McDreamy replies. You hadn’t caught his name; you wanted to distance yourself from the man who wouldn’t be your doctor.

“Wow, that’s incredible.” He mutters. He kisses your forehead and you hold on to his arms as he holds tight to you.

“Is this your first kid, Mr. Ackles?”

“No, it’s her first, but I have a daughter. I honestly was so busy, I didn’t get to go to a lot of these things with my first daughter.”

“Well, congratulations to the both of you. Did Brittany give you some prenatal vitamins?” You nod. “Okay. She said to set your appointment, and she’d call to confirm with you.”

You give a small nod and he slowly walks away, leaving you to be alone and to your own thoughts.

You wouldn’t say anything until you were sure. What the green OB-GYN had missed, that there was two amniotic sacs, not one. If you were right, it was twins, not one baby.

Your goal was to make sure Jensen was apart of everything.


	43. Jealousy is a Brown eyed part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting Jensen's female costar and getting a little jealous

“Well, if it isn’t little miss (Y/N).” Richard smiles as you walk in to set. You were bored at home; JJ was sleeping over at a little friend’s house so you were free. You didn’t want to be alone, so you took a cab up to set.

There was a permanent security pass at the front gate to get you in, and you wanted to be in close proximity to Jensen. Especially after the doctor’s appointment, you wished he could be with you all the time.

“Hey Richard.” He starts to wag his eyebrows so you could only figure he had spilled the beans to his Supernatural family. “I’m taking it you know?”

“Oh we know!” Mark Sheppard chuckles walking up to you. You didn’t know him, but he gives you a hug any way. It’s warm and inviting, so you return the gesture quickly. “We know almost all the details.”

“I’m going to kill him.” You groan.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you love.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead, and in a smooth British accent he continues on. “Congratulations on the little bundle of joy. You two will be amazing parents.”

You give a smile and look around. “So what’s going on today?”

“Oh, Jensen’s getting a little bit of a one–night–stand for the episode. He’s meeting with the actress right now,” Misha walks up and looks to you. He starts to pretend to dry – hump Mark, and Mark pushes him off. “You know, getting it on.”

“Oh, he is, is he?” you ask crossing your arms and staring at him, narrowing your eyes. “How long has he known about this costar?”

“Erm. Uh. So, you must be the baby mama.” Misha replies, trying to hide the fact he had slipped up.

“Well, I like being called his new life partner, but I guess that will have to do.” You look around, trying to avoid his gaze. “Where is Jensen?”

“Oh, maybe seducing another baby mama, with those fan fiction green eyes and those absolutely beautiful lips.” Misha replies.

“Dude. Don’t be an ass.” That was directed towards Misha; thankfully someone was standing up for you if Jensen couldn’t. “He’s filming love. I think you might want to go to wait in his trailer.” Mark replies giving Misha a look, narrowing his eyes at him. Misha shuffles off, like a dog with his tail between his legs; the trenchcoat moving with him.

“Fine.” You groan as you’re finally alone with Mark. You rub your forehead and shake your head slightly. “I’m not going to argue, because I have enough stress in my life.”

You turn on your heel and walk off, finding Jensen’s trailer easily.

It was a good day, even for Vancouver in January, so you sat on the step of his trailer for a while, texting Emily back and forth. Out of all your friends, you wanted her to know, so you thought you’d let her your big news.

 

After a few minutes of texting though, the wind picked up and you slipped inside to the comfort of his trailer. You curl up in a ball on his bed and wait, warming up under his covers.

The smell of him lingers in the air, and you pull the duvet over your nose to feel comforted.

You could never chase the feeling, how much you felt comfortable with him. How safe you felt with him.

 

It felt like hours before you felt Jensen’s arms snake around you, trapping you under the blanket. He gives you a chaste kiss to wake you from your nap.

“God, what perfume was she wearing?” you whine, turning to him. “It is nauseating.”

He sits back, hurt almost and looks down. “So I take it someone told you I have a temporary love interest.”

“Yeah, one of your wonderful coworker said you spilled the beans.” You pull the pillow tighter under your head and close your eyes.

“What did he say?” he groans. “Was it Misha?”

“Yeah. He’s a classy guy. And I already hate him.”

“What did he say to make you hate him that much when you just met him?”

“Oh it’s nothing. I’m good.” You try and turn but you’re caught in the covers.

“(Y/N/N)?” he questions. He’s about to continue when someone bangs on his door.

“What?” Jensen growls.

The voice is muffled, but you can tell that he’s being summoned. He moans a little and sits up.

“What’s going on?” you ask, back to him. You could finally move after Jensen moved off the bed. “Being summoned?”

“Yeah. The break is over.” He says. You can feel the bed move, and he leans over you, giving you a quick kiss. “Come to set with me.”

“I don’t know if I want to see you interacting with another female.” You’re honest, and hope he doesn’t get offended. You sit up and stretch and finally look to him.

“What the hell did he say to you?”

“Many things.” You pull your jacket over your shoulders and push your arms through. “Look. I’ll see you at home after work. I’ll have a nice, hot meal ready for you. I shouldn’t have come.”

“What the fuck did Misha say to you?” He puts his hands on his hips and waits for an answer.

You brush past him and head out the door. “Ask Mark, he can fill you in. You need to go to work.”

Childish of course, but you did have those stupid hormones to thank.


	44. Jealousy is a Brown eyed part 2

You made sure you were in the shower when he got home from work last night, and he was asleep by the time you got out. When the morning came, you could still smell the lingering perfume on his pillow as he left quickly. You hated to feel so childish and upset with him, but you both could’ve been handing the situation better.

Even though he didn’t understand why you were so angry with him, he still left you a sweet love note on the counter.

(Y/N/N) -   
I hope that you have a good day today, and I’ll see you when you I get home. I hope that we can talk things out when I get back. Let me know how you’re feeling later. I’ll drop anything to come back to you.

Love, Jay

With that love note though, you didn’t feel mad with him long. You just wanted him to know that you weren’t upset with him, so you get into a cab drive over.

Cliff, Jensen and Jared’s bodyguard is quick to greet you at the front gate, and you walk slowly with him to set.

“He seemed down today, everything okay?” Cliff looks to you and you blush.

“Yeah. I’m just hormonal, and I overreacted yesterday. I took it out on him. He still left me a sweet note this morning. I feel like crap for treating him that way.”

“Well, Jared and Misha are on set doing their scene right now. I think Jay’s in his trailer. You should talk to him. Clear the air. He was messing up his scenes with the girl that’s his one–night–stand interest. That’s unusual for him. What’s her name? Carla?”

What were the odds? You remembered him getting those weird texts, but you just assumed you were all drunk, and she was a friend you had made in Vegas. Was it that Carla?

“Okay. I’ll go and talk to him. Thanks Cliff.” He smiles and you separate, heading off to his trailer. Like you had hoped, Jensen’s trailer door was unlocked, so he had to be inside, or close by. You knock a few times, and wait, and hear steps approaching the door.

“You.” You squint your eyes as a woman opens the door. It was the woman. The woman who had texted Jensen, and there was only one picture of her in the photos from New Years Eve night. “So you’re Dean’s little one – night – stand?”

“I. Um. You must be the doctor?” she asks.

“Yeah. And what are you doing in his trailer?” you look down to her attire. Surely it wasn’t her outfit for the scene. You eye her in a skimpy pair of shorts and a tank top, clothes too light for the winter. “In the skimpy outfit?”

“I wanted to check on him. He was upset this morning when he came on to set, and he screwed up all our scenes.” She looks down, as if she’s searching for a lie to come up. “I was worried about him.”

“Uh huh, and you had to do it in your underwear?” you look around trying to listen to see if he was in the trailer. “Is he back there? Jensen! Where the fuck are you?”

You stop towards the back, and your suspicions were confirmed about this coworker. Her pants, shoes, shirt and jacket were tossed around an empty room, but thankfully Jensen wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“I’m going to ask you once more, what the fuck are you doing in here without permission?” You fold your arms across your chest and give an accusatory glare.

“I could ask you the same thing lady. You aren’t an actress, and I highly doubt you’re a part of the crew.”

“Yeah. I’m his girlfriend, so I can come and go as I please. That’s what happens when you’ve been given a pass.” You point to the security badge hooked to your jacket. “I am only going to ask you once more. Why are you in my boyfriend’s trailer?”

“I don’t think you two are dating. He would’ve announced something on one of his social media accounts. Until he says something, he’s fair game. Besides Misha said.”

You scoff, that name already irritated you. “Misha. What did Misha say?”

“That you were only a phase. Jensen was there, he didn’t disagree with him. In fact he was laughing along with everyone else.”

“Oh he was?” you were trying to keep your calm. But those damn hormones! You wanted to tear off her face, and then kick both Jensen’s and Misha’s asses. “Good to know. You know what, I thought you’d be classier and nicer. Guess I was wrong. Have a good day Carla.”

You quickly turn around and rush out of the trailer; fighting the crocodile tears as best you can. You keep your shit together until you find the bathrooms and just let it all out.

Jared was outside the bathroom once you finally decided to come out.

“Cliff said you were here; but I’m not sure what’s wrong.”

You fold your arms in front of you and look down. “She was in his trailer Jared.”

“Running lines?”

“No. Jensen wasn’t even there.” You reply. You finally look up to him, to reveal your red face and tear stained cheeks.

“Then what’s the big deal?” he asks.

“She was in his trailer, half naked. Who the fuck does that?”

“So she was half naked? Why was she in his trailer when he wasn’t there, and why was she half naked?”

“I fucking want to know too. But more importantly, why was she half undressed like she was expecting him Jared? Her clothes were spread around his bed like she was expecting him to come back and he’d openly expect her there. She was in some skimpy outfit, barely wearing anything.” You look down, and try and palm the tears away. “Why did it look like he did something?”

“I don’t know what to say (Y/N). I’m sorry.”

“Ok. So see if you can answer this then, did Misha call me a phase? In front of Jensen?” you deadpan as much as possible, making sure he knows you’re serious.

Jared clears his throat and looks down, and you know he doesn’t want to say it.

“So she was telling the truth. Did you all just laugh it off together, not correct him?” he nods earnestly, not trying to hide anything. “If I didn’t want to get arrested, I’d kick some ass. Both of them.”

“I’m sorry (Y/N).” he sighs and looks down, shoving his hands in his pocket.

“I am too.” You groan. “Now where is he? I need to talk to him.”

“Are you sure that’s the best thing, being all hormonal and all?”

You turn around to see Misha walking towards you. Carla sniggers next to him and puts her arm on his shoulder.

“What the hell? Is it fucking gang up on (Y/N) day? Gang up on the hormonal and pregnant woman?”

“Come on (Y/N/N).” Misha chuckles, stepping forward. He pushes Carla’s arm off of him and puts his hands on your shoulders. “We’re just having some harmless fun.”

“Get your fucking hands off of me. You know what. If you want to tell him Jared, I’m here. If Jensen wants to talk to me and come clean himself. Tell him I’ll be waiting in his trailer.”

 

 

“Hey, I’m so sorry to bother you Auntie.” You mutter into your phone.

“Oh, you are never bothering me. What’s on your mind kid?”

“How about everything?” you ask sighing. “I don’t know. I hate this. I hate feeling jealous.”

“Jealous about who?” she asks. You can hear a faint beeping in the background, and you take note to ask her later. “Brock? What did Brock do?”

“No. Brock and I are over. I’m. I’m seeing someone else.”

“Oh, so tell me the details. You haven’t told me anything about you and Brock being over.”

You get in to a long–winded conversation about what had gone down last month between you and Brock. You find yourself feeling tired, so you lie down on the couch, making yourself comfortable.

“Alright, now enough about Brock and the jackass I always knew he was.”

“Hey, I.”

“You needed to find out that yourself. I know that’s harsh, but you needed to know. Now why are you Jealous? Who is he?”

“Well, his name is Jensen. He’s divorced, got a little girl who’s going to be three this year.” You try and think of anything you can tell her without telling her he’s an actor. She would get in to a long conversation about how actors weren’t worth your trouble. They were too busy and prone to cheating.

“And why are you jealous?” she asks.

“A few friends said some things about me, and I wasn’t there to hear them first hand, and he didn’t really do his best to defend me. Plus the damn hormones.”

“What are you talking about? What damn hormones?” she takes a pause and you can tell she’s trying to figure it out. Knowing your aunt, she won’t take long. “Wait, are you? Are you pregnant?”

“Yup. Coming in on a month. So it’s in the beginning of the pregnancy.”

“That was fast.” She snorts.

“Yeah, that’s why I think he’s acting this way, or his friends are acting this way towards me. They’re just being protective of him. But . . .”

“You don’t deserve that. You need to talk to him. And I need to go eat. I’m done here.” Your aunt lets out a yawn.

“What are you doing? What is all that incessant beeping?” you inquire. You adjust the pillow under you and snuggle deeper into the throw blanket over you.

“I’m finishing radiation.” The beeping finally stops and you can hear a chair scrape across a floor.

Fuck. “Radiation for what Auntie?”

“Radiation for breast cancer baby girl, now go and talk to him. You can’t let this go on.”

The other end goes silent, and you know she hung up on you.

Great, just another pothole life was throwing at you.

 

What you think has been twenty minutes or so, Jensen still hasn’t come to see you after you’re sure Jared’s warned him of your temper tantrum. You knew you would have been level headed if you weren’t hormonal, but you had to face the fact that you weren’t thinking straight. You let the tears of yet another tragedy lull you to sleep.

You only nap what feels like a few minutes, before two hands shake you awake.

“Hey, (Y/N/N). Wake up babe.”

At first you thought it was Misha, so you turn your back away.

“Don’t fucking bother me.”

“What the fuck? What the fuck did I do to deserve this kind of attitude from you?”

You turn to see Jensen scowling at you.

“You aren’t my father Jensen. I can give you attitude whenever I want.” You snap back and sit up facing him.

“What is your big deal?” he leans back, trying to get away from your angry presence. You were pretty sure you were glaring at him, a scowl on your face.

“My big deal is that I got to meet Carla. And you don’t really remember her, but guess who she was?”

“Carla, my – I mean Dean’s one–night–stand?” you squint your eyes at him, and catch his small mistake. “Yeah. She’s my costar.”

“No. New Years Eve. Check your camera roll. Maybe that’ll jog your memory.”

He only has to think a few seconds before he realizes. “Wait, that was her?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s just a weird coincidence. Come on (Y/N/N).”

“Just a weird coincidence?” You ask, scoffing. You angrily rub your forehead and look up to him. “Then was it a coincidence that she was in your trailer?”

“We ran a few lines yesterday, maybe she assumed.”

“Half naked?” you retort.

“What are you talking about?” he asks shaking his head.

“She was in a flimsy pair of shorts and tank top. When I walked in she had spread her clothes around your bed like you were both up to something. So when I called myself your girlfriend, she made it a point to call me a phase.”

“A phase? She called you a phase?”

“Not only that, apparently you were all joking about that yesterday. And you didn’t disagree with them. So what am I to you? Another phase, or just some good fuck that’s now carrying your kid and only a burden?”

“I don’t think you’re a burden or a phase. Come on babe, I’ve never thought that. I still don’t.”

“Well I wasn’t there to see you defend me, or to prove her point, so why don’t you tell me. Just get it out there? Because I don’t deserve to get walked on like a doormat, not from her, not from your asshole of a costar and least of all not you.”

“What the fuck did Misha say to you, that you now hate him?”

“That I’m your baby mamma, that I’m only a phase, that you’re probably going to seduce some other woman.”

“That’s just Misha. He’s a jackass, but he’s only joking. He means no harm.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m the brunt of his jokes? He knows I’m pregnant, he knows I’m hormonal, why didn’t he shut the fuck up? Better yet, why didn’t you stop him last night?” you put your head in your hands. “You know I think little of my self, do you think the same of me?”

“No. No. I don’t. Of course I don’t. I love you. With all my heart.”

“Do you?” he nods and takes your hands in his. You try to pull away from him but he holds tight. “Then why is everyone ganging up on the hormonal, pregnant woman? Because she’s the newcomer and she’s an easy target?”

“No, I don’t get why you’re so worried. I love you. That won’t change.”

“Then why don’t you tell people I’m dating you? That bitch made a good point. She doesn’t’ think we’re dating. You haven’t announced anything on one of your social media accounts. She said until you said something, you were fair game. And of course Misha had to call me a phase. A phase Jensen! If they don’t respect me, I guess I’m not really a part of this family.”

“Of course you’re apart of this family.” He says standing.

“Where are you going?” you ask looking up to him, wiping the tears away.

“I’m going to give that jackass a piece of my mind. I love you, and there’s no way I think you’re a phase, or some good fuck. Although that was good. That’s not the only way I feel. He needs to know that.”

He kisses the top of your head before leaving.

A few seconds later, the notifications on your phone start going crazy. Responses to something Jensen had posted.

‘I’m sorry to the lovely woman that holds my heart, that I didn’t do this sooner. I can’t believe this #sexydoctor is mine, and in eight short months, this woman is going to make me a dad again. #soinloverightnow.”

For now you’d forgive him. You guessed this was good enough.


	45. Make it up to me

The night concluded and after Jensen had returned, but there was still no apology from Misha, or Carla. Anytime Jensen was with you, he was apologetic and clingy.

Not that you didn’t mind. You enjoyed having your big teddy bear to hold tight to.

After you had come clean to each other about what was said, you didn’t leave his side. You still didn’t get an apology from Misha, but you didn’t honestly think he would. But things were good between you two, and that was all you wanted.

Today though you wanted to be with Jensen on set, and so you did. With a different perspective.

“Please just be honest, does Misha really hate me that much? I mean, I don’t care about her, but I’d like to not hate him.”

He sighs and takes your hands, as you put your head on his shoulder. He makes himself uncomfortable so you can be comfortable in his arms.

“The guys, they’re protective of me. Really protective of me. The ending of my relationship, if you call it that, ended pretty rough. They’re only looking out for me. He could’ve done it differently and not have been a bully, but he’s just looking out for me.”

You turn to him and take his face in your hands. You run your thumb over his lip, and he takes it in his mouth, biting lightly. “I hope one day you will feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened. But only when you’re ready. Okay?” You give him a kiss and he buries his head in the crook of your neck.

“Where did I luck out with such an amazing girl?” he asks sighing.

“I could ask the same thing. “You reply. You both have a silent agreement to just be. Issues would have to be worked out later.

 

 

When you got to set, thankfully you were the first one there, so you spent the first part of the morning in hair and makeup with Jensen. Most of it was visiting with the girls, while they gave Jensen the tenth degree about impending fatherhood.

Tension was palpable when Misha came in for makeup, but he was courteous. You had to leave though, when the smell of nauseating perfume wafted your way.

That and you hated her annoying laugh.

It was a long time before Jensen came to check on you.

Almost lunch time. But he came to you with a plate full of food for him, and for you.

“Are you okay?” he asks as you are silent as you eat your sandwich. “You booked it out of there pretty fast.”

“Well, she was there. I didn’t want to be there. Plus, her perfume gives me a headache. I was about to puke in her lap, and I didn’t want to do that.”

He laughs and takes your hand. “Is that all.”

“No, of course it isn’t. I’m jealous. What do you think Jay?” You put your plate down and then his.

“Territorial?” he asks chuckling, and kissing you as you lean in.

“Only for you baby. Now I could make a fit about her, and embarrass you, or you could do something about it.”

“So you’re saying you want me to make it up to you?” he asks. You straddle his hips and run your fingers through his hair.

“Oh, your words, not mine baby.” You pull his head back and nip at his throat. You run your hands up his arms until you’ve pinned his hands behind his head.

You would’ve gotten somewhere if you hadn’t been interrupted.

By her again.

“Jensen. Sweetie.” Her nasally voice is starting to aggravate you. He’s about to answer, but you clap your hand over his mouth.

“What do you want?” you growl.

“Oh. Um, just thought Jensen and I could run some lines while we’re waiting to film.”

“Uh, Jensen’s kind of busy.” You reply laughing. Jensen’s lips find your neck and he starts to suck love bites into your skin. “Why don’t you ask Misha or Jared to run lines with you?”

“But my scene is with Jensen, not Jared or Misha.”

“Yeah. They. They can.” You clear your throat as Jensen continues. “They can do it. You just have to get your lines right for the camera.”

Jensen was yours, and you weren’t about to let it go unknown.


	46. You're still an Asshole

“BABE.” Jensen was frantic as you answered the phone. You hadn’t ever heard him that frantic before. You put your phone to your ear and stand in his trailer.

“What happened?” As a doctor, you learned that that tone meant something was wrong. Nothing good would come from the conversation.

“It’s Misha.”

And you were starting the day off so well.

You groan.

You honestly could have gone a century or two with out hearing his name.

“No. It.” He stumbles for words. “He isn’t breathing. We don’t know what to do.” Despite how terribly Misha always treated people, including him – Jensen sounded genuinely worried about him. “This isn’t some elaborate prank. I promise. He’s in trouble.”

You slip into your coat and shoes and dart out of the trailer. “Is he wheezing, or not breathing at all?”

“Wheezing, but that’s getting worse. And slower.”

“Is he sitting or lying?” you ask.

“Lying. On his back.” He replies. You can feel the tension and worry coming out of his mouth.

You start out on a run. “Get him to his side. Carefully.” You order. “Where the fuck is the med trailer?” You growl. A couple of crew members – completely oblivious to the situation – point you in the right direction.

The other end is silent and you can hear your breath and Jensen and possibly Jared grunt as they move Misha. You only have to turn a corner to see the medical trailer, and a woman lazily standing at the door.

“They radioed for help. Is everything okay?” the girl asks.

You cradle the phone on your shoulder and push past the woman. “Misha is having trouble breathing. I need supplies. Now.”

“Who gives you the right?” she ahs a glare on her face, arms across her larger chest.

“The woman with the MD behind her name, and the one who’s going to save the idiot’s life. Now stop bothering me, or help.”

She sighs, but lets you continue on your way. You grab a basic EMT kit, a stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, a handful of epipens and other vials of medicine.

You know where you are now, and run towards set, Jensen is now back on the phone.

“Now what?” he asks.

“Still wheezing?”

“Yeah. But more labored. Slower, bigger breaths in between.” He reports back.

“Watch him. Closely. I’m going. I had a slight delay.”

“Why?” he asks, an annoyed questioning tone to his voice.

“The lovely EMT in the medical trailer wouldn’t let me get anything. I’m coming though.”

“Please hurry.”

 

Everything is busy and frantic as you run in. Jensen, Jared, Cliff and a few others, including Carla were all surrounded Misha, who was lying on his side. His eyes were half closed, his arms flailed out in front of him.

“MOVE!” you tell as you run to them. Jensen and Jared quickly back off, quickly recognizing your dominant tone. Cliff follows them, and Carla quickly slinks away as she makes eye contact with you.

“What happened?” you ask.

“He was being stupid, the usual thing. Goofing off with her.” Jared makes it a point to single out Carla, pointing at her. “Then he started choking. Stopped breathing a little bit. Well. Doing that.”

He points to Misha, almost catatonic on the floor. You put the stethoscope to your ears and to his back, hearing a slow rattling when you find the right spot. Even through his clothes and Cas’s trenchcoat, it was bad.

“What were you doing?” you direct the question to Carla.

“Visiting.” She scoffs.

She even glares at you, clearly still angry from your little escapade last night.

“Yeah.” You reply shortly, “I get that. What else? Did he eat? Did you share anything with him?”

“Um.” She looks down; trying to make her self look innocent. “He had some of my trail mix.”

“And that’s when it all started.” Jensen pulls your attention to him for only a split second.

“Do you know if he is allergic to peanut oil?”

“He’s never said.” Robert Singer is the next to speak. He walks up and stands next to Jared.

“God. I hope this works.” You let out a whine and uncap the epipen, plunging it into his clothed thigh. You didn’t want to hear him breathing like he was, even if you hated him.

From across the room, you can see Jared’s eyes get wider.

“What was that?” Jared asks.

“Epinephrine. If he actually has an allergy to peanuts, or anything that will make him stop breathing, this will help.

You wait for almost thirty–five seconds with bated breath, stethoscope at his back waiting. 

His breathing starts to go back to normal, and everyone slowly let’s out a breath of relief. Thankfully an ambulance arrives just in time. They can take over.

You let Jensen pull you up and in to his arms.

“What’s going on here?” an EMT asks rushing in with a gurney.

“He had peanuts. Not sure if he’s allergic. Gave him epinephrine. His breathing is back to normal. Better make sure that’s his allergy.” You order to the EMT.

“Got it. Good to see you Doctor (Y/L/N). Been a long time.”

You smile, and even though you don’t know who the EMT is, you nod.

“Likewise.”

It takes a few minutes, but Misha is finally coherent enough to crawl on to the gurney.

“Thanks for saving my life.” Misha mutters as the EMT’s roll him past you.

“Sure.” You mutter, nodding your head.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” he asks, voice raspy.

You shake your head and yell. “No. It means you’re still an asshole.”


	47. Eric Frickin Kripke!

You had to giggle.

You had found a ringtone of a song from the Supernatural Musical in season ten, and put it on Jensen’s phone just to annoy him.

Their version of Carry On My Wayward Son was set to ring for Singer, Kripke or Carver, and it had annoyed him for the first bit. Anytime they had called him – which was lately after the stunt Carla had pulled – that was the ringtone.

Now it was catchy. For you and for him.

Jensen lets out a groan and reaches over you. Somehow during the night, you had switched places. Usually when you were in your own bed, Jensen took the side you slept in. It was always habit for him, and you didn’t question it. You bury your head into his chest as he answers his phone.

“Yeah?” he answers, half awake.

“Hey, we need to get you in as soon as possible.” It was Kripke this time. You were close enough, that even though you weren’t trying, you were eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Why?” he lets out a yawn and starts to run his hands through your hair.

“After that stunt, and having a talk with Carla, we had to change everything up with the script. Until Misha is at top health, he isn’t working. We have to rethink the script, rethink the episode. We’re starting over, it’s a new table read today, and we’ll try and get something filmed. How soon can you get here?”

“Uh, let me get up and get ahold of Cliff. Does Jared know?” he asks sitting up. He leaves you on the bed, but Kripke is still loud enough that you can hear him.

“No, that is my next call. Is that girl of yours staying home, or is she coming with you?” he asks.

“Oh, she’s coming with. I think we could use an actual doctor on set. Just in case.” Jensen gives you a proud smile and rubs your stomach. You take his hand and hold it tightly, still needing the warmth of him and his body close to you.

“Okay, good. Can you tell her I’d like to speak to her when she gets to set with you?” Jensen looks to you and you nod slowly, letting out a yawn.

“Sure, she’ll be there.”

“Okay, thanks Jay. See you soon. Get here ASAP.” He replies, and with that Jensen responds, and then drops the phone on the bed.

“What do you think he wants with me?” you ask, curious enough that it draws you out of the covers to sit up. Amicum jumps to the bed, and Jensen groans. You had tried to make it a pet free bed, but it wasn’t working.

“Oh, maybe they want to make it official. You be the doctor on set. So they can pay you for saving Misha’s life yesterday.”

“I wouldn’t appose it. I mean, Misha’s money might be a little more satisfactory, or Carla’s, but I’d take the studio’s money too.” You laugh.

“I’ve been trying to talk him and Singer in to having you do a cameo. Maybe they need a doctor for a scene or something? Maybe an ME?” he asks happily. He looks out of your closet and pulls a sweater over his head and his grey Mottely Crue tee.

“I mean that has always been something that intrigues me. But how would you feel if I came in to your territory?” you ask walking to him. “I know you have reservations about dating another actress. I sort of know how it went with you and Danneel both being actors.”

“But we never worked together. Only that one time before we even started dating. It might not even be that though. I wouldn’t care though. Just as long as we were together. Besides, soon you’re going to need to not do anything. I don’t want to jeopardize this little nugget.” He smiles and gets down to his knees. “Because his daddy loves him very much and wants his mommy to be healthy.”

“Him? What makes you think it’s a him?” you ask smiling. “We could end up outnumbering you by the time this little one comes. Three against one.”

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind being outnumbered. We’ll see.”

You run your fingers through his hair and as he stands you give him a quick kiss.

You get dressed pretty quickly, and instead of wait for Cliff to get Jared and then come to get you two, you decided it’d be faster to drive yourself. Amicum lying comfortably in the back, you pile in to your little Honda Accord, and drive away.

 

 

Eric is waiting near Jensen’s trailer as you arrive, and he immediately approaches you as you get out.

“Doctor (Y/L/N). It’s nice to meet you.”

“Call me (Y/N). And likewise. Nice to meet you.” You smile, shaking his extended hand.

“Well, Jensen. You’re the first. Go ahead and get something to eat, meet us in the conference room. I’m going to steal your gal for a bit. That okay?”

“Yeah. Love you babe.” He smiles, giving you a kiss. You return the gesture and he runs off toward the craft services tent.

“So, what can I do for you Mr. Kripke?” you ask as you slowly walk towards the studio. You shove your hands in your pocket and can feel Amicum padding slowly next to you, his body attached to your leg as you walk.

“Call me Eric. Please.” You nod at him, thinking to yourself that you like the fact you’re on a first name basis with the father and creator of Supernatural, and it had only been a day.

“Alright, what can I do for you Eric?” you ask once more.

“Two things mainly that I want to talk to you about, after thanking you for saving Misha’s life. I mean, he didn’t even know he was really allergic until yesterday. He said the allergist at the hospital tested him, and he’s allergic to peanut oil.”

“It can manifest late. I have never seen it happen that late in life though. But Misha doesn’t act like a grown up.” You get a chuckle out of Eric and he opens the door for you.

“That’s true. So the first thing that I want to talk to you about, is what it would take to have a doctor on set? More importantly you?” he guides you through a few hallways until he opens a door to what had to be his office.

“Um, maybe pull an arm and a leg.” You smile and sit down as offers you a seat. “But really I would like to be closer to Jensen every day. Especially since you know I’m pregnant, right?” you ask.

“I did hear that. Congratulations. How far along?”

“If I’m counting correctly, the doctor said about four weeks; I think maybe a month and a half. So it’s early.”

“Wow, that’s exciting.” Kripke puts a water bottle down in front of you and sits down at his desk. “Enough about that. We can talk about that later. This is what I’m hoping you’ll say yes about.”

“Okay.” You give a nod, and uncap your water, quickly taking a drink.

“You know how Dean killed the Horseman; end of season ten?”

“Yup, and I have always wondered if you were going to address that elephant in the room.”

“We are.” He laughs. He pulls out a notebook and turns it so you can look down to his notes. “Just like the reaper’s boss was the horseman, the horseman had a boss, and we want this character to be badass and female.”

You look down to the notes, and the only thing you can discern is archangel and death.

“By the look on your face, you can’t really read my writing?” You laugh sheepishly and he takes his notes back.

“I saw archangel and death. Which seems like a good idea.”

“She would be really powerful, and old. And whether or not she ends up with Dean, or Sam we can decide later. But since we’re changing up the episode because of the issue of Carla and Misha. We are going at it again, clean slate.”

“What, no Carla?” you ask, making your disdain for the woman almost too evident.

“No. No Carla, there were some issues that we finally saw, and Jensen asked that we find another option. I didn’t really know how much of a bully she was being, and I already know how much of an idiot Misha can be if he’s being led to do it. He follows the leader like a lost puppy 99% of the time.”

“I’ll survive. It was the hormones about 85% of the time.” You smile.

“Well, to make this quick, we’d like to have you as this character. I bet Jensen would love to work with you. We’ll write your character out temporarily when you need to go on maternity leave, and we’ll bring her back with an entrance when you’re ready to work. We’ll even use that you’re going to be the doctor on call as a cover.”

“How come?” You ask.

“I don’t want Jensen and Jared to know the real character you’ll be portraying. The archangel. You’d be a hunter with medical background, that over the course of this episode you’ll be helping them with a vampire’s nest. Later on you’ll start to reveal who you are. Like I don’t want them to know a thing. I want their reactions to your real reveal to be genuinely real.”

“Will they get to know that I’m going to be the hunter with medical background?” he nods and takes a drink of coffee. “Please tell me you wont kill her off? I mean, I think we all know your track record.”

He laughs and nods. “Yeah. We do have a great track record. No. You won’t be killed off. When we get a chance to meet in private I’ll explain it better.”

“Okay.” You nod, now a little more comfortable with the idea. You hoped Jensen would like the surprise. “What should I tell Jensen?”

“That you got hired on as the doctor on set. That you’re take over for the one–night–stand that may lead to something else.” He shrugs his shoulders and stands.

“Done. Pleasure doing business with you Eric.” You hold out your hand and he shakes it.

“Yes. It is. Now I’ll draw up all the documents to hire you on as our doctor, and then the other ones. We’ll need to do that in private.”

You give a long nod and a smile and let him walk you out of his office.

Jensen is waiting outside when you walk out. He gives a nod to Eric and Eric mutters he’d see you in a bit.

“So what went on in there?”

“Eric Fricking Kripke just asked me to be your guys’ doctor here on set. I’ll sign the papers later.”

“That’s all? You’re just beaming. And this isn’t the pregnancy glow.”

You roll your eyes and hit him on the shoulder. “That and I’m your new one – night – stand that may lead to something else.”

He gives you a kiss and squeezes your side. All through out the meeting, you couldn’t help but stare at the large smile on his face, the one that wouldn’t go away.


	48. Congratulations

“Okay, so we have one day to ourselves before our lives get really busy tomorrow.”

You open your eyes and his nose is flush with your cheek, you can feel his breath on your skin. In the tight space of his arms, you turn and face him, planting your lips to his.

“Yeah? What do you want to do with that day?” you smile in to the kiss and wrap your arms around him. You feel his hands splay across your bare back and his nose finds the crook of your neck.

“I have a few ideas.” He kisses you on the throat and then nuzzles into the crook of your neck once more.

“By what I’m feeling sir, I know.” You reply smiling. You rest your leg over his hip and you can feel his morning wood against your skin.

“You know I’m so excited.” He mutters into your skin. You can feel his lips move against your shoulder, and he gives you a light kiss.

“About what?” you play dumb, hoping it’s one of many things, be it you working with him or the baby. You want him to tell you.

“Everything, but the fact that I’m going to be a dad soon; that you’re going to be my coworker, and. I. I’m.” he stutters. “I’m just so happy.”

“I am so happy too. But I’m a little scared.”

“Why?” he asks. His grip tightens around you and you feel his lips worshiping your skin.

“Because. I’m a doctor. I know that I can be a good doctor, but an actress?” you sigh and your grip on him tightens. “Will everyone like me, or will they hate me. I know how protective the fans are of you boys. Or that it isn’t going to work out with us.”

“You’ll be perfect. You’re not the only one who’s scared though. Wait. Why don’t you think we’ll work out?” he asks. He leans back to look at you and you let go of him.

“Well, you married an actress.”

“And?” he asks once more.

“You divorced an actress.”

“Oh. That.” He mutters quietly. He sits up enough, propping his head in his elbow.

“I don’t want to force you to tell me anything Jensen, but I just want you to know this unconfident behavior won’t go away just like that.”

“I know.” He sighs and his hand splays against your hip. “We fell out of love.”

“That seems like something you wouldn’t do. You’re so passionate. That’s what I love about you.”

“I think she fell out of love with us before I did. I think once I realized it, I stared falling out of love. Fast.”

“See, I didn’t know that, and I’m so scared that something like that is going to happen. I am not afraid to admit that I love you, and I don’t want you to fall out of love with me. I’ve been hurt too many times.”

“Hey.” He mumbles into your hair. He pulls you between his legs until you’re on top of him. “Never gonna happen.”

“But, it didn’t work for you guys.” You respond indignantly.

“Yeah, it didn’t, but she stopped making it work as much as I was pretty quick. I wouldn’t even be surprised to find that she possibly messed around. I mean, who knows? I doubt I ever will.” he sighs and kisses you on the forehead. You put your head on his chest and close your eyes.

“Will that happen to us? I don’t want it to. I don’t want to have the worry that down the road, I may not be good enough.” You try and talk, but he interrupts you.

“This is the hormones talking. You are so good enough. Some times I think I’m not good enough for you. As for it not working because you act. Dan and I didn’t work, because we met nine years ago. Things changed. After we got married, I was busy making a living, and she didn’t continue to work, she stayed in Texas. It does help that you’re here. With me.”

“Will things be different?” you ask sitting up. You straddle his hips and take his hands after the find your thighs.

“It will, but if we both make a promise to work, not to check out if it ever gets hard, then we can make it work.”

You give a smile and bend over to give him a kiss, grinding your hips against his in the process.

“Now, about the time you said you’d make things up to me? I mean, we’ve got the entire day ahead of us.”

He lets out a small hiss in frustration before rolling you to your back, and soon the day gets away from you.


	49. NGOTB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your first day on set with your new job

If being excited for your first day of work was an understatement of the century, you were already there. Like the first day of school, you were up early, dressed and excited like the dork you were.

To not raise any suspicion to the boys, you would spend your time in the med trailer when you weren’t filming until your identity was revealed. With the secret identity so major, you couldn’t give anything away.

Your first day would be easy. You’d spend the majority of it in scrubs, being the doctor that stitches up Dean after a messy hunt. After a few hours you were sent to visit with Eric Jeremy before your next scene.

After more planning and scheming, you were set to head back to set for more filming. Eventually the episode would have a one–night–stand with Dean, but for now you were easing in to the acting thing.

Since you really had never done anything like this.

Ever.

“You are busy today gorgeous. How are you and the little one enjoying your first day of work?”

He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead.

“Oh, this is interesting. I’m excited for the scene later on this week.” You give him a smile and kiss him on the lips.

“Maybe we’d better practice that scene at home. On our own time.” He gives you a wink and squeezes your butt as he walks away. Someone had called him away from you.

You give a scoff and shake your head, warranting a laugh from Jared and Mark who were waiting to film the next scene. You bit back a laugh and tried to not stare as you watched him walk away.


	50. Social Media Posts

Visit

http://supernaturalismalife.tumblr.com/post/137653312478/365-days-of-jensen-day-50-imagine-what-your

for the post I made!


	51. Practice Makes Perfect

It was an all day ordeal of back and forth from the med tent and Eric’s office; where you were continuously writing and rewriting your character. It wasn’t until about nine that night that you saw him.

It was also tomorrow, that you’d be filming your first sex scene, or what would be the fortuitous moment that your character Katie got to have her one–night stand with Dean.

It was ten before Jensen got home.

“Baby, why are you up, you need to rest. Big day tomorrow.” He walks around the counter and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He looks back to you and winks suggestively.

You give a scoff and roll your eyes. “Yeah, I know.” You giggle a little and shake your head, something evidently on your mind.

“What’s on your mind gorgeous?” He walks around and stands next to you. He puts a hand on your shoulder and you look to him.

“Oh, a hundred different things.”

“Wanna let me in on a few of em?” he asks quietly.

You let out a huff of a sigh and lean back. “Feeling bloated and achy. Feeling so unconfident. Scared.”

“Scared about what?”

“Anything and everything hormonal. I’m not going to be a good mom. I’m going to fail my kid; I’m going to fail JJ. I’m going to fail you. You’ll fall out of love with me. I’ll be alone.”

“Hey. No. Come here.” He murmurs with a soothing voice. He opens his arms and stands away from the counter, waiting for you to come to him. You slip out of your chair and walk to him, burying your head in his chest. “I’m going to ignore everything you just said, because I know it’s the hormones talking.”

“But Jay – ”

“Leave your butt out of this.” He kisses you on the forehead and pulls you to the couch. “Do you know the first thing JJ asks about every day when I talk to her?”

“No, what?”

“You. She asks about you. Every day when I talk to her, the first thing she wants to know about, is how pretty (Y/N) is and how her baby sister is.”

You laugh, sniffling through your tears. “She thinks it’s a girl?”

“She says every day she wants a baby sister. But more importantly, she says every day. She likes you and she’s glad that she has you. She wants you to be in her family.”

“But why me?” You sit down, pulling him with you. “I feel so worthless. About everything. I mean, I highly doubt any of your fans will like my new character. I just feel so worthless.”

“You know, I feel worthless too sometimes.”

“You?” you scoff. “Why?”

“I am afraid. I feel that I’m not going to amount to anything. I mean, my ex wife took my daughter away from me. Again. What if down the road you take away my kid, because I spend too much time at work?” You put your head on his shoulder and wrap your arm around him. He starts to rub small circles on your arm.

You’re both silent for a second, you more than him.

“The thought of you loving your work more than me does cross my mind from time to time. I think it’ll always cross my mind.” You turn more to him and tighten your grip on him. “But, then I know that you’re here by my side, not someone else’s and I feel better. A little better about myself.”

“I wish there was something that I could do to make you feel better.”

“Like you said, it’s the hormones talking.” You smile sheepishly, burying your head into his chest.

“No. It isn’t. We’ll get down to it eventually. But for now, there has to be something that I can do.”

“Well, I have a few ideas.” You give a light laugh. He chuckles with you and stretches his body, arching his back. You place your hand under his shirt and rub his stomach gently. “Hands up, let’s get out of these clothes.”

He listens intently and grabs the cushion behind him. You straddle his hips and give him a view of your chest as you pull at the shirt, until it’s over his head. Your lips find his stubble–lined jaw, and your teeth graze his skin.

“Tell me what you want to do?” he questions.

“I think the bed would be a lot more comfortable. What do you think?”

“I agree.” He responds.

In seconds he’s standing, and carrying you to the bed. You’re a tangle of limbs and sheets as the night ends.


	52. Bail Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine bailing, Jensen, Jared and Clif out of jail.

“Please hold for a collect call from Vancouver Police Department. If you would like to accept, please press one, to decline please press two.”

You groggily hit one on your phone and roll over, to find Jensen’s spot empty.

“Hello?”

‘Please hold.’ This was the first time in about a year that you had received a call from Jail. It was right when you had started dating Brock, and he had gotten into a bar fight. You had just gotten off of a late shift at the hospital when an old friend had witnessed it and called you.

You can tell its Jensen the minute he gets on. He sighs loudly before putting the phone to his mouth.

“It’s almost midnight.” You groan. “This had better be good.”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen says quietly.

“Are you okay?” you ask sitting up.

He lets out a deep breath, and then clears his throat. “No.”

“Okay. I’ll come and get you.”

“Us.” He replies.

“Us?” You question.

“Yep. Us. Me, Jared and Cliff.”

“I don’t want to know until I’m more awake.” You stand and slip into the slippers next to your bed.

“Thank you baby.”

“Uh – huh. I’m going to go so I can come and pick you up.”

You hear him sigh once more and the dial tone sounds as he hangs up.


	53. The truth behind the bail out

You all sat in silence. It was all you could do tonight.

Jensen would avoid telling you why you had picked him up at the county jail. He even went out of his way to sleep in the same bed as you last night.

He even avoided telling you why Jared and Cliff weren’t bailing him out, but they needed the bail money too.

But after an empty bed and all three of them avoiding you on set all day, you had had enough.

“TRAILER! NOW!” You yell to the boys. Everyone in the vicinity looks up to you and quickly Jared, Jensen and Cliff all look down. “Well? What are you all waiting for?”

And that’s where you are right now.

Sitting in silence.

You lean against the couch and wait for some sort of response. You wanted the truth, and you’d wait with them all night until you got it. You were sure if you stared at Jared long enough, he’d break.

But their resolve was strong.

“Is there a reason I had to bail you out of jail? All three of you?” you ask finally. They wouldn’t break, so you had to force it out of them.

“We got in a bit of a fight.”

Way to state the obvious.

You scoff and shake your head. “Yeah, I figured that Jensen. What the hell about, that caused you to get arrested?”

“It was about someone?”

“Care to give me a clue? I can’t read minds. Because this is big, especially for you to come out of the JAIL with bloody knuckles.” You pull Jensen’s shirt down, and see an infected cut on his chest, “and an infected cut that should’ve been cleaned hours ago. You have a fucking black eye Jared, and have you seen your face Cliff?”

Jensen tries to grab your hand, but you brush him off angrily.

“Why did you get in a fight?” you ask once more.

“It was about you.” Jared mutters.

“Me?” you laugh. “Why the hell would you be getting in a fight about me?” You look from Cliff and Jared and back to Jensen. “I can understand him, but you two?”

“Listen, we’ll pay you back for the bail money.” Cliff replies.

“It isn’t about the bail money Cliff.” You look down. “It’s the fact that I had to bail my last boyfriend out of jail when we first started dating. That’s when everything went downhill. I don’t want that to happen again. Especially since I’m carrying your child, and I don’t want to do this alone.”

Jensen doesn’t look you in the eye. He knows you’re talking about Brock. Little did you know, who it was about.

“Brock didn’t happen to be your ex, did he?” Jared asks.

“Yeah. That one. Why?” Realization looms across your features. “Is he out?”

“He found us at the bar.” Jensen replies quietly. He takes your hand, and you don’t shy away from him. “At first I didn’t recognize him, it’s been such a long time since I had seen him. But then he started railing in on me. Then Jared. He was saying how much of a crappy person I was, and how crappy Jared was.”

He gives a sigh and you lift his head up by the chin once more.

“I was fine about him ragging on me. Telling me how crappy of a person I was. But the second he started badmouthing Jared I was having an issue.”

“Then he realized who he was, and it got worse.” Jared replied.

“I don’t see what got you all arrested? Why me?” you lean your head back against the wall of the trailer and close your eyes.

“I wanted to fight, teach the punk a lesson. Jared said it wasn’t worth it, not to stress you out with the baby and everything.”

“So Brock found out I was pregnant?” you ask quietly.

“Babe, he started badmouthing you, calling you a slut and a bitch and a whore, and that you’d never be a good mother. I saw red. I did what he wanted. I started a fight. The bartender called the cops. We were all arrested.”

“Well, technically he got out before the cops came. We were arrested.” Jared replies.

“Great. Didn’t want this to happen. I knew he’d get out.” You hunch over and try to hold back the tears. “I’m. I can’t do this.”

Jensen puts a strong hand on your back, and they sit in silence with you while you sob.

“What do you need from us?” Jared asks quietly.

“I – I don’t know. I don’t want to be terrified all the time. I’m so scared.” You look up to finally face Cliff and Jared. You hated when people saw you as weak. “What do I do?”

“We keep you safe. Cliff will be your bodyguard until we can find you one, and we can get this sorted out with the cops.” Jared replies.

“If you go anywhere, it’s with us and Cliff. If anything is every off to you, you tell us. Don’t keep anything. If anyone bothers you.” Jensen kisses your forehead and pulls you to him. You grab the fabric of his shirt and bury your head in to his chest.

“I know, I tell you. I promise.”


	54. Promise

“Everything is just going to shit. Damn it.” You sit back as you wait for your director for your first episode finished his temper tantrum. “Crap, okay. So we’re going to give you the day off.”

Robert Singer looks up from the broken camera and to you, Jared and Jensen all waiting around.

“Come back tomorrow; same time, unless you hear differently.”

You all give the director a nod and agree to arrive tomorrow, and Jensen leads you towards the waiting truck. Jared was already comfortably sitting in the front seat by the time Jensen had taken you to your trailer to get your things.

Heavy congested traffic took your hour–long trip about two hours, and by the time you arrived back at the apartment, both you and Jensen were asleep while Jared was visiting with Cliff. The jolting of the truck parking wakes you up, and you find Jensen’s head in your lap. You sleepily run your fingers through his hair and he gets up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his palms.

 

 

“So, you own your apartment, right?” he asks, taking the last sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. Why?” You down your last gulp of tea, and swallow the handful of vitamins your doctor had ordered. You scrunch your eyebrows, trying to figure out his train of thought.

“I own mine, you own yours. Our family is going to get bigger. I want to have JJ more than I do; I’m willing to fight Danneel for more custody. What if, and I’m just spitballing here. What if we expanded? Both of our spaces?”

“Two kitchens? Why do we need two kitchens?”

“We have a contractor remodel everything, we just share the space. Close off one of the doors, and have our space all together.”

“Well, I mean that sounds nice. But.”

“But what? Do you not want to do that with me?” he asks quietly. “Is this too fast.”

You shake your head and look down. “Technically we are going pretty fast, since I am pregnant, but no. It isn’t that.”

“Then do you want to enlighten me as to why you don’t want to live with me?” he asks, and his harsh tone almost breaks your heart. You didn’t mean to upset him, or even offend him. Thinking the worst was always your defense mechanism.

“I don’t mean to upset you, but how is Danneel going to feel about you moving in with your pregnant girlfriend, when you’ve only been dating her for a little over a month? I mean what example are we to your daughter if we shack up and we’re not married?”

“So?” he asks shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t want you to resent me if Danneel takes your daughter away from you Jay. Trust me, I know women. We’re vindictive.”

“And you think that if that happens, I’ll leave you?”

“Yeah.” You sigh, exhausted. You wish that he’d realize it. You had a lot of issues and they wouldn’t go away over night. “Yeah, I do. It’s one of my biggest fears. No more so, because I’m pregnant.” You stand and stretch. “I mean, yeah. We could knock down those walls, and remodel the place. It would be great to have a bigger space for when the kid comes. I just don’t want you to feel obligated Jensen. You don’t owe me anything.”

“What is it going to take to make you realize I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere?” He points to the room to make some big gesture.

You count in your head quickly, the years you let Brock torture you. “Well, how about five years of some therapy. Then maybe we’ll be able to get somewhere.” You sigh as you see his head hang; whether it’s in frustration for your pain, or because he feels bad. “Listen, I don’t want to fight or argue. I’m achy and I’m tired. I’m going to lie down. You can join me if you want?”

He gives you a nod. “Go lie down. I’ll be there in a while. There’s something I need to do.”

 

It felt like hours before you woke back up, Jensen hadn’t joined you and the room was quiet, all but the dog panting as he laid at the foot of your bed. You slip into a sweater of Jensen’s; you were so integrated into his closet, and him into yours that you didn’t really know where you were.

Your place. His place. It was all the same.

So maybe remodeling the apartments wouldn’t be so bad.

Just one issue had to be worked on.

Your confidence.

Jensen is grunting and muttering under his breath as you walk in to the kitchen. He’s spread out all across the floor, trying to put a crib together. It was exactly what you had wanted, a dark stained mahogany with a tall back that made it look regal.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” You walk slowly to him and sit down, clear of the wreckage of the partially made crib.

“Putting this crib together, although I think I may have one less or one too many pieces, and this all feels like foreign language.” He throws the directions to the floor and sighs.

“Why though? We’ve got a while. At least six, maybe seven months left. You don’t need to worry. Yet.”

“Yeah. I do, because I want to make sure we’ll have room for her or him when the kid comes. I want to make sure everything for the baby fits.”

You look down and put your head in your hands. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?” he snaps a piece of the crib into place and rejoices happily. He looks to you and takes your hand in his, stroking your palm and hand as comforting gesture.

“You’ve picked quite a partner.”

“I know there are things you will have to work through. That there might be things that might stay with you a long time. I get it. I have a feeling I’ll have a few things that will linger for a long time too. But it doesn’t mean that I’m going to back out and be a negligent dad. I made a stupid mistake when I was married to Danneel and I believed it was fixable when it wasn’t. But this.” He pulls your arm and smiles at you, a big dopey grin on his face. “These issues we have, are issues. They’re fixable. Unless you don’t want them to be.”

“Oh I do. I really do.” You lean forward and pull him to you in a kiss. “You’re going to have to remind me a lot that they’re just issues. But I LOVE you. You have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even before this.” He rubs your stomach and kisses you on the forehead. “But I love you. I just may need a reminder from time to time that I’m better than what I’ve been told, and you aren’t like the jerk before.”

“Done.”

You both lean against the couch to take a look at the handy work he had done.

“I like it. It looks like a crib.” You giggle, putting your head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around you and pulls you to him tightly. “And I bet all that stuff will fit in my spare bedroom perfectly.”

“Wait, you mean?” He looks down to you, even lifting your chin to look to him. “Do you mean that you’re going to?”

“Yeah. Just as long as I get to do all the designing.”

“Done,” he laughs, followed by giving you a kiss. “Anything else?”

“Well. We can move JJ into my spare bedroom because it’s bigger. Put the baby in your spare bedroom. Use my bedroom as an office for the both off us because your bedroom is bigger than mine. And we can have a nice big kitchen and living room for parties.”

“I think this will work.”

He plants a kiss on your lips, pulling at your lip until his tongue is battling for dominance with yours.

“I love you Jay.” You reply as you come back up for air.

“I love you too.” He pulls back. “Listen, I have a gift for you.”

“This is enough.” You motion to the boxes and the half built crib in front of you.

“No. This. This. Why don’t you open it.” He replies pulling a bag from the couch. It’s a small white bag with white tissue paper sticking out.

You tear through the tissue paper quickly, and see a small black velvet box.

“Jensen. Is this?”

“No. I know we’re both not ready for that.” He sighs and takes the box from you. You didn’t know what to do, so you didn’t open it. Inside is a small braided silver band, intricately nestled in its velvet casing.

“Then what is it? Because this looks like a proposal.” You laugh a little, mostly because you’re uncomfortable.

“It’s a promise. That no matter what, I’ll always be there for you. You won’t know what hit you when I propose to you.”

You take a second only to think, and slip the ring on your middle finger.

“Yes. I’ll take that promise.”


	55. Trickster, Meet the Prankster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine pranking Jared and Jensen with Richard.

“Uh – oh, someone looks upset, and angry. What up buttercup?” Richard asks as he walks in to the make up tent.

You look up to him, arms folded and a scowl on your face. Richard steps back, trying to avoid your angry glare.

“She got pied by the boys.” Your makeup artist says. To be honest, she’s almost just as mad. You had spent three hours in hair and makeup, perfecting all the scratches and blood and bruises for your first scene, and they decided to pie you in the face.

“Ooh. Pied in the face. But to be honest, if you get pied in the face, then you’re welcome here in the cast family.”

“This took three hours. I’m already uncomfortable being pregnant, this didn’t help.” You mutter.

“So they both pranked you.”

“Yes. They did.” Your reply. You look down to your phone, half tempted to avoid the message you had just gotten from Jensen.

“You know we can do it back to him. They need a dose of their own medicine.”

“I think Jensen kind of knows how I do things. I think he’d expect it.”

“No. I think you’re sneaky. I think we can do something to really get back at him. Back at both of him.”

Before long, there was a plan to get back at Jensen and Jared.


	56. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting a love letter from Jensen after a rough day at work.

To say you had a really bad day on set was an understatement. Not only did you feel sicker than a dog, Misha was back, and up to his old antics.

You were screwing everything up, you couldn’t get your lines right. Today was just one of those days.

The trip back to the apartment was silent between the two of you. The only noise in the car was the conversation Jared and Cliff were having.

The thought of expanding your apartment, or having an extra family member in seven or eight months seemed to be the biggest thing on your mind. The love that Jensen kept showering you with, was overwhelmingly beautiful. It was something you needed.

So as you took separate showers, a beautiful love letter was waiting for you on your pillow.

My love - 

I know things have been rough lately, with me being a hothead and all.

Having you pick me up at jail wasn’t the ideal situation, but you don’t know how much I appreciate seeing your face. After all the threats – knowing you were safe was the only reconciliation for getting into that bar fight.

I love you (Y/N). Nothing is going to change that either.

I FUCKING LOVE YOU.

The truth is, I’ve never felt this way. Even about D. The only room in my heart right now, is for JJ and you.

And soon, another little one.

You’ve made me feel alive again.

Happy.

Whole.

Let this little note be something that inspires you in your moments of doubt. In your moments of fear. Of weakness.

Know that when you’re sad, hurt, upset, angry, fearful or scared, my love will never change.

You’re my beautiful girl.

All yours,  
Jay

Sleep could wait.

You wouldn’t mind having a second shower.

Thankfully he didn’t mind a shower buddy either.


	57. Tuesday Night Concert

“Dude, my facebook has been blowing up. What the hell is going on?” you ask walking into the med trailer. Jensen was sitting with you while Jared and Misha had their own scene to film. You didn’t want to be around so you decided to wait it out.

Eventually Jensen followed you to the trailer and was lazily lounging with his head in your lap. You hold your phone over him and show him the post.

“Oh yeah, by the way. Louden Swain is having an impromptu gig tonight. You are invited. We want to pack the house.”

“Oh. By the way.” You mock him lightly, giving his shoulder a rough nudge and then rub his chest. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I was just going to surprise you. Drag you along. Since we’ve only got about three hours left of filming today.” He turns and awkwardly to you and wraps his arms around you, kissing your stomach. He even pulls your shirt up slightly, and his lips find your stomach; the scruff scratching against your skin.

“You just love to surprise the pregnant lady, don’t you?”

“Oh, it’s my favorite thing to do.”

You scoff and lovingly flick at his ear. “Well, you may get a few surprises eventually.”

 

 

Jensen’s by your side most of the night. You feel the staring eyes all night warrants holding his hand. You wanted to be by his side, more and more.

You were hooked. There was something about him that had you hooked, and you hadn’t figured it out yet.

Especially as he sang up on stage with the band.

This time they had chosen “I don’t want to miss a thing” by Aerosmith. The lyrics fell perfectly from Jensen’s mouth, and it made you fall in love with him more.

The lyrics were right.

You didn’t want to fall asleep.

You didn’t want to be gone from his life.

You didn’t want to miss any opportunities.

You didn’t want to miss a thing.


	58. Jay's Love letter

Jense – 

I know that today was rough. I feel for you.

I know that “I’m sorry” doesn’t cut it, and I wish that things could change. That I could make things better.

But just like you always have a knack for making me feel better after a shitty day, it’s my turn.

If I could honestly tell you, her opinion is wrong.

Danneel’s opinion of you will not change my mind.

EVER.

In the last weeks that we’ve been expecting, and in the time we’ve technically been “dating,” you’ve made my life so much better.

You prove to me every day that you’re going to be a good father, and every day that brings us closer to parenthood, shows me you are the one for me.

You’re the one to be my child’s father.

You’re the one that makes my world brighter.

You’re the one that makes my world spin crazily on it’s axis, and then back to normal in seconds.

You make me so frustrated – your perfect smile, your perfect lips. Your perfect in everything say and do.

The way you talk to me, the way you treat me like I’m the friggin’ queen of Sheba.

How you look at me like I’m the only woman in the room.

There was a day where I thought I’d end up hating my work, and I’d be in a crappy relationship.

You saved me. You showed me there was something more.

That someone could love me.

You’re the one.

I FUCKING LOVE YOU.

And I can’t wait for the future with you and our little kid.

Remember that please. Never forget it.

All my love,  
(Y/N/N)


	59. In the Stacks

“How are you feeling today?” you both say together.

You’re sitting in your trailer waiting for Cliff to pick you guys up. Today was a day that you and Jensen filmed alone. Jared had to be in Dallas, helping get his family ready to move back to Vancouver.

You giggle a little and lean back to look at him.

“You know I’ll ask. But I’ll let you tell me when you’re ready. You know that, right?” you start to rub small circles in his back, and he visibly relaxes.

“I know.” He turns to you, and he gives you one of those sad looks you think Dean would share. “Give me a bit. I won’t keep it from you. I just need to get my head straight.”

“Please don’t do what you do. I promise I won’t judge you. Just.”

“I won’t ignore you. I promise. Now come on. I have a place I want to take you.” He stands and holds out his hand.

“Where is that?” you ask following him quickly. Jensen leads you outside and locks his trailer, and then pulls you towards the only working impala on set. “Wait a minute. You’re taking Baby out?”

“Yeah. I got a little permission. Cliff is going to follow us to make sure we all get back safe, Baby included. I want to take you somewhere.”

 

Like a gentlemen, Jensen leads you to the impala and helps you in to the passenger side. By the time he makes it to the driver’s side, you’ve slid over to the middle. You wanted to be closer to Jensen. He revs Baby’s engine and pulls off, a sleek black SUV following behind.

The ride was silent as Jensen drove you around. All you wanted to do was be together.

After finding food, and taking your time to eat, Jensen led you to the library. The one that you had just filmed in that morning. You had a half an hour before it closed, and he quickly rushed you to the back.

In the stacks where no one would come to bother you.

He was quick to make his move over to you. After about ten minutes of expertly maneuvering between the stacks, trying to be quiet, but ultimately failing.

His lips found your neck, moving the collar of your shirt down so you could hide the evidence.

Twenty minutes after finding the perfect spot, he led the way to making out like a young teenager again.

It was like you were back at the NYU stacks.


	60. The Truth is Out

By the time you woke up, your phone was going nuts.

No, more like crazy.

You let out a little groan as you search for your phone, nestled comfortably under your body.

“What’s that noise? I was sleeping.” Jensen whines.

“It’s my damn phone.” You sleepily swipe at the lock screen and type in your passcode. By the time your eyes had adjusted to the light of the phone screen, your eyes go wide.

Hundreds and hundreds of Facebook notifications and more on twitter.

You sit up more and start to swipe through the notifications.

All in response to something Eric had posted.

“What was posted?” Jensen asks, giving your shoulder a kiss.

“I don’t know. I’m trying to figure that out.”

After a few seconds, you were able to find a post, a fan had retweeted. Eric Kripke had posted a photo of you and Jensen behind the scenes.

“Find out yet?” Jensen gives you a kiss on the neck, trying to divert your attention.

“Yeah. I guess I’m not a secret anymore.” You reply holding the phone out for him to see.

“I really like that picture of you. You look gorgeous, ready to kick ass.” He laughs.

“I like this picture. A lot.”

“Why? Conceited much?” he asks.

“I love your gorgeous smile."


	61. GNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Ruthie, Brianna and Kim make an appearance!

“Today was a little bit of a better day.” You aren’t saying anything directly to Jensen, it just comes out as a statement.

He nods and lies back on the couch.

“Yeah it is. What are you up to tonight, looking all fancy and hot?”

“I’m feeling good, no morning sickness, so Brianna, Ruth and Kim are in town. So they’re taking me out to dinner.” You reply dropping your jacket to the foot of the bed. “I hope you’re okay with a night by yourself?”

“Of course. Just. Be safe. Take Cliff with you. That jerk is still free.”

You smile and sit at the edge of the bed, pulling him towards you. You give him a kiss and rub his cheek with your thumb. “He’s waiting downstairs for me.”

“Okay, now call me if you need me. I’ll get a cab right over to you in an instant.” He replies.

“Now it wouldn’t be a Girl’s Night Out. I mean, I’m breaking the rules by bringing Cliff.” He gives you a look, half trying to prove a point to you, half worried. “I know, I know. I remember what you said. So tonight, it’s us and Cliff.”

“Please be careful. It isn’t just you.” He rests his hands on your stomach and buries his head in your abdomen. He even makes it a point to kiss your shirt–covered stomach. “We’ve got another person baking in there. I don’t want you or this little guy to get hurt.”

“I’ll be careful. I promise.” You pull him up to face you and he gives you a smile. “I love you Jay. So much.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

By the time you had gotten down to the car, you had almost turned back twice. You wanted to be with Jensen, especially when you know something was bothering him. But knowing that come August or September, you’d have someone else to take up your time, and no time for friends.

“You ready miss (Y/N)?” Cliff asks as you walk up to him.

“Uh. Yeah. I mean, I almost turned back a few times.”

“How come?” Cliff keeps his eyes on the road, and takes the sleek SUV in the direction of Vancouver’s Trattoria Kitsilano, your favorite Italian restaurant.

And since you were pregnant and craving things, the ladies agreed to your request.

“Oh, something happened between him and Danneel two days ago. He won’t tell me yet, but he’s been down. I almost didn’t want to leave him.” You lean against the middle console of the SUV and look to your driver.

“Well, I’ve known Jay for a while. He does seem to stuff things down deep until it explodes. Make sure he doesn’t hold it in. I mean, do it in a nice way but make him talk.” You laugh a little and give him a nod.

“I hope it isn’t much. But so far what I’ve seen of her though, she doesn’t fight fairly.”

“Being a step – anything,” Cliff tries to find the right words to speak, and there’s a short pause, “that is very difficult. But you’re doing it gracefully, and JJ talks about you as if she loves you like you were her own mom.”

“I. I mean I love her, and she’s excited to be a big sister, but my intentions are not to be her mom. I don’t want to take that away from Danneel. I feel Danneel thinks I’m going to do that though.”

“(Y/N)? Can I give you a piece of advice? Especially coming from a divorced parent?”

“I welcome advice freely, especially from people who already know the situation, maybe even better than me.” You respond. You look to him as he brings the car to a stop at a stoplight.

“You aren’t replacing anyone being around JJ. Someone as sweet as that little girl deserves all the love in the world. Now, I know that Jay is so worried that he wasn’t there for Danneel’s pregnancy and for JJ a lot, but he’s working on it, and that’s why he’s over compensating. I think Danneel is worried that he’s going to give this kid more time than he does to JJ.”

“So she’s going to use his own daughter against him?” you ask quietly. You find that repulsive so you give a small scoff. “That’s really cold.”

“That’s where you come in.” he chuckles.

“Me? Why me?”

“I still have yet to understand the workings of the female mind. I have no clue why she’s using his own daughter against him.” The car lurches forward and he pulls in to a turning lane, you’re at your location, faster than you had imagined.

You let out a small breath of air, puffing your cheeks dramatically. “I just wish we could get a long. For JJ’s sake and mine. My acid reflux is going nuts.”

“With time, she’ll either realize it, or make a damn fool of herself, and lose her daughter’s trust. I saw it happen to one of my best friends, and the latter happened. His kids wont talk to him.” He shakes his head.

“What?” you ask looking to him. “Spill Mr. Kosterman. I need to know this secret.”

He gives you a small smile and sighs loudly. “To be honest, I like you better. There’s something about you, and how you two act together, that is so different compared to what Danneel and Jensen’s relationship was like.”

“That does make me feel a little better.”

 

 

“Alright, so here’s to the newest member of the family. And I’m taking your drink since you can’t drink.” Gen replies. You had only expected Ruth, Brianna and Kim, but as soon as you had arrived, Gen waltzed through the front door.

“So, how are you feeling?” Kim asks leaning in from across the table.

“Physically, the first time I haven’t thrown up everything I’ve consumed. Mentally, I’m drained. Emotionally I could bloody flood this place with tears.”

“All usual with pregnancy.” Briana laughs with Gen and Kim nods.

“Great, something to look forward to. Here’s to the next seven to eight months.” You smile sarcastically and hold up your glass of water.

“But you’ll have a kid. That’s what you want, right?” Gen asks.

“Of course, and I’m extremely excited and happy that it’s with Jensen. It’s just first time mom jitters. You know?” you take a drink and put your glass down.

“We all know. Well. All but me. I have yet to experience that.” Ruth laughs with the group.

You look down and smile a little, and make an attempt to hide tears that were starting to well in your eyes.

“What’s going on kid?” Kim asks.

“Well, hormones and all. I’m blowing so many things out of proportion probably.” You replied.

“No. We’re a safe haven. Talk to us.” Gen replies. Her tone reads, ‘don’t argue with me,’ so you don’t.

“Well, you all know Jensen better than I do. I’ve only been in his life almost two months. This has gone incredibly fast, and I’m worried.”

“Come on, look at Mark. That was fast. They waited until she was a little further along to get married, but it’s okay.” Ruth replies.

“Why are you worried anyway?” Brianna asks. “I mean, I was talking to him the other day when we were planning for ChiCon, and he was so excited for you to be coming. He wanted to introduce us to you then. He didn’t know we had planned this.”

“I’m worried about many things. All of them are hormonal.”

“Judge free zone. I’m hormonal to Jared all the time. You have an excuse, you’re eating for two.” Gen laughs and takes a bite of her spaghetti.

“Well, I’m terribly scared that Jensen is going to find something better than me down the road, that I won’t be good enough. Like I wasn’t good enough for the last guy.”

“That piece of shit?” Brianna rolls her eyes. “I saw the shiner he gave Jensen, and the cut up knuckles he had defending you. The jackoff doesn’t deserve anyone. No one will ever be good enough for him.”

“No man should ever lay a hand on a woman. Wow, I’m not trying to sound feminist. But still.” Kim replies.

“So why am I afraid that he’s going to find someone else, or Danneel is going to twist his arm so he has to go back. Just so he can have time with JJ?” you ask sighing. “I hate this. I’m so sorry. I don’t want our first girl’s night out to be y’all listening to me bitch.”

“Just expect us to do it as well. This can be our bitching club.” Gen laughs. You all laugh lightly, but the fear and pain is still evident on your face, and she notices quickly. “Have you told Jensen about this?”

You let out a sigh and take a bite out of your fettuccine alfredo. “No. Something is already plaguing his mind. I don’t want to upset him even more. I’m afraid to put all my crap on him. I’ve got enough going on in my life.”

“Is he doing what he did at Christmas?” Gen asks.

“No. He isn’t. Thank god. I mean, something happened two days ago between him and Danneel. I’m not pressuring him to tell me, but I can tell that he’s still bothered by something she said, and it’s weighing on him. And from the time that I’ve been with him, that’s the typical Jensen move. Shove it aside.”

“If you are going to make this work, I think you need to put the pants on and just sit him down, and make him talk.” Kim says.

“He may not like it, but it should help.” Gen replies.

“I mean, if you state your dominance, and make him understand that you mean business, that you don’t to shove it aside.” Brianna responds.

“That could screw up my chances.”

Kim holds up her hand and stops you before you can continue. “Whatever this prick Brock did to you, whatever mind games he played, they aren’t real. It won’t screw up your chances.”

Gen nods and agrees with Kim “I know Jensen. I’ve known him for six plus years. Telling him how you feel, it won’t do anything. I promise you.”

“So Jensen likes a gal that stakes his claim?” you laugh.

“Yeah. Stake your claim girl.” Gen nods.

You shake your head and roll your eyes.

 

 

The rest of the dinner was pleasant. For almost two hours, you talked about everything and anything. As everyone knew each other, the time was spent asking you questions about yourself. What you did before they cast you, family life.

Anything you thought of, you’d talk about, until you were sure you had made three new friends.

The trip back to the apartment was silent, with all but Cliff’s question – “what are you going to do” – lingering in your mind.

You would’ve spoken your mind, had you not returned to Jensen and Danneel having a lengthy screaming match on your front door step.

Speaking your mind would have to wait.


	62. Morning Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen taking care of you when you have morning Sickness.

It was a long night last night. Between Waiting for Jensen to come back in after his fight with Danneel, and starting to feel morning sickness coming on, you were up all night.

It was about 3AM before you felt any relief from the constant throwing up.

It was about 4AM before Jensen returned.

“Baby. Baby. Are you okay?” Jensen rushes to your side and puts a hand on your back.

“Ugh. No. Morning sickness.” You whine leaning back. Another wave of nausea rushes over you and you quickly and you lean over the toilet bowl.

“Well, that’s for sure. Have you had any sleep? At all?” he asks running his hands through your hair. You can feel him hold your hair back out of the way.

“You didn’t come in. I stayed up. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry. I had to clear my mind. I didn’t think. I didn’t see the time.” He continues to rub circles into your back. “Forgive me. Please.”

“I’m not angry. It’s just so. I was going to sit you down and talk to you. But now’s not the time.”

“Come on. Talk to me.”

“I feel too sick to talk about things right now.” You reply. You slowly get up, but let Jensen pull you in to his arms.

“Then you promise you’ll talk later?” he asks, murmuring in to your hair. Your nose finds the crook of his neck and your grip tightens around him.

“Mhmmm.” You lightly kiss his skin and he helps you into the bed.

“Okay. Now what do you need?” he asks.

“Cuddle with me. The morning sickness will pass. Just lie with me? Please?”

“Of course,” he kisses your forehead before covering you with the quilt. It’s only a few seconds before you can feel Jensen join behind you, wrapping his arms around you. His protective grasp makes you feel better for just a while.


	63. Jailhouse Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

You had had an early day, you got to set before anyone had gotten there, and you were finished before anyone else too.

After a camera had caught on fire (how it did, you weren’t sure) Jensen and Jared were sent home. You thought they’d be back. That Jensen would be home, but things were never easy.

It was about ten when you heard a slight knock on your door.

You half expected a drunk Jensen at your door, trying to find the right key, but it wasn’t him. “Cliff?” You open the door to the bodyguard. “What’s wrong.”

“You need to come to me down to county.”

“Down to county? Why?” you ask turning around to grab for your jacket.

Cliff let’s out a sigh and rubs his face. “He got arrested.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” You mutter as you shove your arms through your jacket.

 

By the time you arrived at the county jail, you were pouting in the front. Cliff had tried to explain what had happened, but like a petulant child you wouldn’t listen. You wanted to let Jensen have it before you heard any type of reason.

“Ugh, it’s about time. I need to get home and take a shower before (Y/N) finds out.” He opens the door to find you sitting in the passenger seat. “Babe.”

“Don’t you dare fucking “babe” me, Jensen. Get in fucking back and don’t even talk.” You pull at the door until he’s left on the curb. All he could do was listen, and get in the back seat. You cross your arms over your chest, and lean back, pouting like that petulant kid.

Jensen tries to rouse a conversation out of you while take the ride back to the apartment, but you put your foot down, letting him know only once that he had to wait until you were at the apartment.

Your eyes widen as you can see him in better light once you’re in the confines of the apartment.

“What the hell Jensen?” You force him down to the kitchen chair and fully assess the situation. He had a split lip, and his nose was bloody, blood dried under one nostril. There was a split over his eyebrow, and face was littered with old and new bruises.

Your thumb brushes the split in his lip and he grimaces, causing himself more pain.

“What else hurts?” you ask slowly pulling his jacket down over his shoulders.

“My shoulder. My ribs. Everything. Everything hurts.”

You let out a sigh and look down to him. He looks up, through one eye closed.

“What was it about this time?” you ask, folding your arms once more. You close your self off to him, hoping if he wanted any attention, he’d have to talk to you.

“You. Of course. The asshole found me again, and started coming down on my family. He started attacking you, and our baby, and I wouldn’t have it. I saw red, and I tried to stop him verbally, and then he threatened me. He threatened he’d kill you and anyone I know. I lost it.”

He clenches and unclenches his fists, resting on his legs and he leans forward.

“I hate not being able to control things. I hate this. I hate that he can’t drop off the face of this earth. I hate that I’m not good enough to protect you. I hate.”

“Hey.” You sit down on your knees in front of him. He looks at you, and with a tear in his eyes. “I love you.”

“I screw everything up.”

“I love you, and we’re going to get you in a hot shower and then we’re going to bed. We’re going to talk about this tomorrow. Got it?”

“Yeah. Got it.”


	64. Patching up old Wounds

It was almost ten by the time you had gotten up the next morning. After everything that had gone down, you called and told Eric and everyone that you and Jensen needed a day. If Jensen was going to heal any, you had to give him a little break. So after promising you’d have him back on Wednesday – bright and early – you went back to sleep.

A few hours later you woke up to Jensen’s rough lips on your shoulder. The sensation sends chills up and down your body, as the repetitive sensation got to you. It was as if he was apologizing over and over, even though no words were coming out of his mouth. When he doesn’t let go of you, you turn around in his arms, attempting to avoid any cuts or bruises.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’m screwing everything up. I’m so sorry I’m being an idiot. I’m so – ”

“Jensen. Stop it.”

“But I am. I am screwing it up.” He replies.

“Who threw the first punch?” you enquire, lightly running your fingers over the cut on his cheek. He grimaces, but holds his own through the pain.

“He did.”

“So regardless of what he said, you were defending yourself Jensen.” You give him a kiss, and pull at his lower lip. He yet again gave a groan, but you weren’t sure if he was in pain or pleased.

“I’m a screw up, I am such a screw up. You probably hate me right now.”

You sigh and pull back. “Jensen, if I hated you, I wouldn’t be here. I would’ve probably been gone after the stunt you pulled at Christmas. Hate is far from the emotion I feel for you. I’m confused. That’s what I am. We need to talk.”

“Okay. Let’s talk. What do you want to talk about?” he replies.

“What happened? On the twenty seventh?”

“The twenty seventh?” he repeats.

“Yeah. You had an off day, and I think that’s what started it all. I mean. It wasn’t perfect before, but something tipped you off.” Your mouth finds his throat and you start to kiss his neck, over and over.

His grip tightens on you and his lips find your head. “It was Danneel.”

“What about her?” you mutter as your lips don’t move from his throat. You were going to pull it from him, if it killed him.

“She said I was going to be a terrible father.”

“How the hell did she know? I mean we haven’t really said anything, and no one has really mentioned the post. I know you said some things, but.”

“JJ.” Jensen reminds you. “JJ was excited and told her. I’m surprised she lasted this long, and didn’t spill right after we told her.”

“So she says you’re going to be a terrible father when this one comes along?” Your arms snake around his body, and you try and find the right spot on his back that didn’t hurt. You give his ass a squeeze and kiss his lips once more.

“Yeah. She said that. She constantly tells me I’m a crappy father to JJ. That’s one of the reasons we ended things. I couldn’t.” he sighs and you feel him move around. If you could guess, he was wiping tears away. “I couldn’t deal with it anymore, and then.”

“Did she cheat on you J?” you ask quietly.

“I have no proof.”

“And what did she say after I got back from dinner with the girls?”

“Same thing, different tone.” He takes your face in his hands and kisses you. He still tastes like the alcohol he had consumed the night before.

“Baby, you are consumed with your work. That doesn’t make you a bad father.” You rush to finish as he makes a face. “You are consumed with your work, because you are trying your hardest to provide a good life for JJ. Nothing is wrong with that.”

“Then why do I have shared custody of my daughter, but I get to see her less than I did when we were married?”

“Because she doesn’t see that you’re trying hard. I wish. Do you know how consumed my father was and still is with his work?”

“And you’re going to compare me to him?” he asks.

“For one thing. I’ve never heard you call JJ worthless. Not worth your time. In fact, I hear you say you love her more in one day than I’ve heard my dad say to me in a lifetime. You are far better than him.”

“How do I make her believe that?”

“Unfortunately you can’t reason with madness. Once someone’s opinion is set, it’s set.” You kiss him and pull him tight to your body. Despite how much his body is protesting, he lets you. “All we need to do is to be there for each other and for JJ. And come August or September, this kid. That’s all that matters.”

“And what about this issue? I got arrested.”

“We deal with that when the time comes. Today is about taking care of you. I love you too much to see you hurt. Okay?” Jensen finds enough momentum to roll you to your back.

“I love you too much. You are too good to me.”

You giggle as he finds his second wind, and rolls his body into you.

“Likewise mister. Likewise.”


	65. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine planning play dates with Gen and your future kids Danneel interrupts you.

“I can’t believe the jerk found him. Again.” Gen replies sitting with you at the park. You were there to film a scene at a park, and you were already rubbing your stomach as if it were bigger. You stop suddenly and look to your friend.

“Yeah. I don’t know how either. I can’t wit for this to be over. I hope he gets arrested.” You reply. You take a sip of your water and smile as Thomas and Shep were interacting with Jared and Jensen, your two bigger kids.

“It’ll get there. Soon we’ll have another family member to worry about, and you’ll only be thinking about him or her.

“I know. I’m so excited. I can’t believe I’m pregnant now, almost 95% of the time.”

Gen giggles as Thomas launches a snowball at Jensen. Jensen ducks in time and it hits Jared square in the face.

“That’s how it’ll be. Probably with every single pregnancy. I mean, that’s how I felt with Tom and Shep. It was a whirlwind.”

“Just think. Once this kid is old enough, we’ll have play dates and we’ll get to do everything together.”

“Yes. And if you have a daughter, we can let Thomas and Shep fight over her.” Gen mentions, looking to you. You give her a high five and nod.

“I like that idea.” You sip on your water and lean back. Waiting for people to get ready for a scene was the most boring part of your day.

“Me too. Maybe we can. Fuck, what the hell is she doing here?” Gen mutters under her breath. You look to Jensen first, and he’s looking in a different direction. Danneel is walking towards you and Gen. You slink down in your seat, and avoid eye contact with both her and Jensen. You didn’t want to be confrontational today. You had to be happy and void of conflict.

“Danneel. What are you doing here?” Gen questions as she approaches you.

“Get the hell over here. I need to talk to you.”

Thankfully you were saved just in the nick of time. Robert was calling you over to start filming.

“Just stay here. I gotta go.” You stand and smile curtly at Danneel. “Call me later, let’s do lunch?” you ask. Gen gives you a nod and you quickly walk way. All you could do is hope that Jensen wouldn’t ask questions.


	66. Day 1 - the promise, AGAIN

“I know how this looks. I’m so sorry.” Jensen walks in to the med trailer the next day. You decided to keep your space while waiting to film. You didn’t want to know what Danneel had said to Gen, and you were sure Jared had shared with him.

“I’m not angry at you.”

“Then why are you ignoring me?” he asks.

“I’m not ignoring you.” You look up from your phone. “Okay, it looks like I’m ignoring you. But I’m not.”

“Then what’s going on? Babe, talk to me.”

You sigh and lean forward, letting Jensen sit down next to you. He wraps his arm around you and kisses your forehead.

“What the hell did she want? Now I’m not trying to be the jealous girlfriend that doesn’t want your ex hanging out with her old friends, but the way she was acting around me. I don’t like it.”

“I honestly don’t know. Gen didn’t say anything to Jared, and he said he didn’t want her to feel forced. I can understand. That’s a hard situation for them. Especially Gen. They were friends. Good friends, and she basically almost gave her an ultimatum.”

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to feel jealous all the time and worried that she might try to pull the rug out from under my feet, take things away from me that I’ve grown attached to.” You put your hand on his chest and ball his shirt in your fist.

“I like that you’re sort of territorial. It feels good to be wanted again.”

You smile and his lips try to find your throat.

“Jensen. Stop. No. We have to film soon. We can’t.” you laugh trying to push him away.

But your efforts are futile. His grip becomes vice like and he runs his fingers through your hair. You slowly straddle his lap and put your hands on his shoulders.

“Stop it.” You order.

“Awe man, you’re no fun.” He grumbles giving you a pout. You kiss him once more and lean back.

“Later Ackles. We have to not look like we basically fucked when we walk in.”

He laughs and kisses you once more, “here, I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask arching your eyebrow quizzically.

“Yeah. I think I need to prove that she isn’t in our way.” Jensen replies. He gives your arms a rub up and down, and looks up to you.

“I trust you Jensen. It’s her I don’t trust.” You try and continue on the rant, but he stops you.

“I think I need to prove to you, but mostly to myself. I need to prove that she’s no longer the issue. That we can move on, and we can work on whatever comes across our laps.”

“Okay. So what is your idea hot shot?”

“Eleven Danneel – free days. Me and you, nothing to worry about but what to have for breakfast, making it through the day, and of course this little guy.” He rubs your stomach lovingly, and you place your hand over his, holding it there.

“Eleven Danneel – free days. I mean, I can dig that. I can really dig that.”


	67. Day 2 - Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the link for the lingerie picture: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/179088522660793993/

“So, do you keep, you know, down there maintained?” Zabrina asked as she was fixing your hair.

A little forward, but you were curious. “Yeah. I mean, this is a really weird question, but yes. I do.”

“Okay good, because you’ll be in lingerie all day.”

“All day?” you screech. “Zabrina. Why?”

She shrugs her shoulders and gives you an apologetic smile. “I don’t know. Honestly. I think it’s the scene, and you’re supposed to be all sexy in lingerie. Jensen even picked out the set for you.”

“Of course he knew. I think I want to kill him.”

“I think it’s a sexy piece of lingerie. You’ll look killer in it.” Charmaine replies. She walks to your chair and starts to play with your hair. It was down today, as apposed to the usual ponytail or side – braid. Zabrina stands in front of you to finish your makeup while Charmaine starts to roll your hair in curlers.

“You better be right, because I am hormonal and pregnant. You can’t make the hormonal and pregnant lady upset.”

“But you don’t look pregnant, so we’re good.” Zabrina laughs.

 

A only twenty minutes later, you’re done.

Your hair is in loose waves, falling over your shoulders. Your lips were a deep plum, and your eyes were decorated with golds and browns in a fancy smoky eye. Perfect winged eyeliner finished off your sexy look.

Now all you had to do was change into the dreaded lingerie. You would be fine on any other day; Jensen had seen you in lingerie, and even less. It was everyone else you were bashful around.

 

“I look ridiculous,” you whine walking out of the small bathroom. You eye yourself in the mirror and assess the barely there material.

“No. You look hot.” Zabrina replies. She has your robe in her arms and she nods with approval.

“And the tattoos make it even better.” Jensen replies walking in to the makeup trailer.

“You’re gonna get it. You know you’re in so much trouble.” You point to Jensen and give him a scolding look.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. I have to enjoy it, right?” he laughs, smiling at you.

You let out a scoff and shake your head. “Yeah. Sure. I guess. We’ll see.”

“Hey, did I hear correctly, (Y/C/N) get’s to tie up Dean?” Charmaine points to you and gives Jensen a look. Zabrina laughs along with you and Charmaine and waves you off.

“Okay. So maybe this won’t be too bad.” You shrug in to your robe and your uggs. Jensen holds the door to the makeup trailer open and cold immediately sets in. Jensen gives Charmaine and Zabrina a little growl and wraps his arm around your waist. A sleek, black SUV was waiting for you.

Where you filmed in your lingerie set.

All day.


	68. Day 3 - Taking Sides

Yesterday’s promise.

Well, it was long gone today.

But you couldn’t blame him, if he had a chance to see JJ, you’d make Jensen make it up to you. You wanted him to see his baby girl, and with everything that was going on – something had to give.

Danneel eyed you uneasily as you were sitting in Jensen’s trailer, waiting for him to get ready to go. You had spent the majority of the morning getting your hair and makeup done; all for the director to call it quits.

Something with the cameras not working correctly.

“Pretty (Y/N)!” JJ screeched, running to you. She buries her head into your stomach and hugs you. “How are you baby sister!”

You giggle a little and that causes her to look up. “So you think it’s going to be a girl?”

“Yup!” she smiles, popping the “p” in yup loudly. “But I’d like a brother too.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do for you.” You offer, giving her side a small squeeze.

“That’s fine with me!” she replies. She turns around and skips to a corner of her dad’s trailer. Adorned with toys in her usual corner, she starts to play.

“Babe, I’ll be back in a second. Let me get her booster seat set up in the SUV, and then we can go. Maybe to dinner?” Jensen asks looking to you. You nod and JJ giggles as she agrees with you, shouting a happy “yes.”

Jensen opens the trailer door and leads Danneel out, one hand balled in a fist, while the other in his pocket. Danneel was just as rigid, arms crossed over her chest. You watch as they walk to the SUV, only to keep track of Danneel. You trusted Jensen explicitly but you still didn’t know Danneel, and she had yet to treat you nicely.

“Jensen, why is she in your trailer?” Danneel asks quietly. Or at least she thinks so. She’s rather loud, loud enough that over 100 feet away, you can hear her as clear as day. “I thought she was in the med trailer most of the time?”

“Because we’re in a relationship, and she’s welcome to be in there any time she wants.” He opens the door to her smaller SUV, and reaches in to grab what you assume is the booster seat. He coms back out with it in his hand. “Why does it matter to you anyway?”

“I’m sorry if you don’t think the same way I do, but I don’t like her.” She replies.

“That’s fine, that’s your opinion, but you don’t know her.”

“I don’t want to know her, or get to know her. She’s invading my space and my territory. My friends.” Danneel looks back to you and sneers. She turns back to Jensen and leans against the car as he closes the door. “I don’t want some home – wrecking slut around Justice.”

You turn away, knowing very well she had intentionally yelled that statement so you could hear it. JJ paid no attention to her parents, but was happily playing in her small spot, so you join her.

You had heard enough.

Danneel had said something hurtful, and your boyfriend didn’t defend you.

A wave of nausea hits you, and you rush towards the bathroom, not even bothering to answer JJ.

 

The drive back to the apartment is silent, as you join Cliff in the front and Jensen sits with JJ. Still clearly oblivious to your silence, he listens intently to his daughter as she chatted away about different things. She filled him in on the new puppy Danneel had gotten her, about possibly starting school early, and the latest fad she loved now, Iron Man.

JJ made herself comfortable on the couch as you got home, Amicum immediately join her for the attention.

“Was everything okay? JJ said you ran to the bathroom in the trailer really fast.” He gives your back a rub as you stand at the kitchen sink. You’re watching JJ, and she already has a dress up cape wrapped around Amicum’s neck. Your amazing dog was taking it like a champ so much, that you smile and laugh a little.

“I had a wave of nausea come over me. I had to make it to the bathroom in time.” You make a small motion, rubbing your stomach.

“Are you making it hard for mom?” Jensen asks, bending down to put his lips on your clothed stomach. You didn’t want to make him feel bad in front of his daughter. That wouldn’t teach her anything, because honestly, it was him making it hard for you.

“I guess it comes with the territory of being pregnant, eh?” you ask chuckling. You pull him up by the chin so you can kiss him on the lips. “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to have fun today, but I am just not feeling great. Why don’t you and JJ have fun together? It’s been a while since you’ve had some one on one time with her.”

“Are you sure?” he asks, walking to another part of the kitchen. He pulls out a coffee mug and helps himself to some coffee.

“Yeah. I’d be a Debbie downer. I don’t want to ruin your time with her, since I know Danneel is picking her up tonight.”

“That is true. Okay, we’ll come and bring you soup later.” He kisses you on the forehead and walks towards JJ.

You hope that maybe after a while, he’d come to you. Realize what was bothering you and come and grovel.

But he didn’t.

After hearing JJ run outside, Danneel’s clear voice rang through the apartment.

“Tell the home–wrecking slut, the better mom says hello.”

There’s a pause, and you hope that Jensen will stand up for you.

He gives a small chuckle. You aren’t sure if it’s a nervous one, or a seriously heartfelt chuckle. “Talk to you later Danneel.”

The door closes and you peek out the bedroom door. He had left to walk them down to their car, so you walk out.

One side of your brain was telling you to go after them, and give them both a piece of your mind. The other side told you to run. The other side told you to pack your bags and find the next flight out of here. A part of you thought dealing with your ass of a father was better than how you were being treated now.

But you try and calm yourself. This is nothing that a night of Jensen sleeping on the couch wouldn’t cure.

By the time you hear him approaching, and opening the door, you’ve found the only spare pillow and blanket in Jensen’s apartment. You’re setting up his bed by the time he walks in.

“Babe, what’s this?” Jensen asks. “Why are you? What are you doing?”

“Are you seriously that clueless Jensen?” you drop the pillow on the couch and walk around the furniture, pulling away from him. He puts his hands in his pocket and looks down.

“Apparently. Can you clue me in?”

“Well, you’re not allowed in the bedroom, you probably shouldn’t sleep with the home–wrecking slut.” You mock Danneel as best you can.

“Babe, you aren’t one. I know that.” Jensen replies.

“Yeah. I know that I’m not, and I’m pretty sure you don’t think that way too.”

“Than what the hell are you doing, kicking me out of my own bed, in my own apartment?”

You fold your arms over your chest and look him dead in the eyes. “You laughed. This wasn’t a nervous chuckle, this was a laugh. You agreed with her, twice. You agreed with her twice that I was some home – wrecking bimbo.” You back up and walk through the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “Come here Amicum.” You pat your side and look back to Jensen. “I can deal with the fact that she may never like me. That family functions may be awkward and I’ll sit at different tables than you and her daughter. What I can’t deal with is the fact that I’m expecting a child with a man that won’t stand up for me. Maybe I was right.”

“About?”

“That this is all too good to be true.” You look down and uncap the water to take a drink. “Good night Jensen. See you in the morning.”


	69. Day 4 - Couple's Therapy

“Get up.” You grumble, walking in the kitchen. You start the coffee for him and heat water for tea for you. “Cliff will be here soon.”

Jensen grumbles in response but you see him slowly rise from the couch, groaning as his limbs protest in pain. You smile, happy for a second that he’s in some sort of pain too. Before he can greet you at the kitchen sink your slink away from him.

He had hoped after a night separate, you’d come to your senses and he’d be off the hook. You, you just needed time.

So you sit in front with Cliff when he comes to pick you up. Cliff is smart not to ask, he had probably heard everything yesterday, and didn’t want to say anything. But of course Jared had to ask.

“Why aren’t you sitting together?” Jared asks immediately as he sits in the back.

“I dunno, ask your bro over there. The home – wrecking slut shouldn’t sit next to him. It’s probably contagious.” You look out the window and Cliff pulls off, white – knuckling the steering wheel. The leather of the wheel squeaks as Cliff tightens his grip, but he doesn’t say anything. If you could see Jared’s face, it was probably slack – jaws and surprised. He probably would look to Jensen, and Jensen was probably looking down, or away from him, hopefully too ashamed. “I mean, I’m surprised you didn’t hear anything yesterday.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jared responds quietly. You turn your attention back to your phone and avoid any conversation with the three guys.

By the time you get to set, they want you in hair and make up, making up for yesterday’s lost time. You would take the longest to get ready.

Luckily the majority of your filming was with Mark today, you got to experience “hell” as your characters worked up a plan to rid Cas of Lucifer. So that mean you didn’t need to be around Jensen that much. You could sit in the medical tent while they filmed their scenes.

And you did just that, only coming in to contact with Jared once, when he came in for medicine for a migraine that was forming, and Jensen came in to find you for your one and only scene with him.

You would have to pretend to care about him for the scene. But hey, you were an actor, right?

After a long day of work, and feeling the rough day unfold, you stretch out in the furthest back seat of the SUV for the hour–long ride home. Jensen stayed in the back, while Jared took the front seat. Jensen kept his distance, but you could tell he would turn in his seat to check on you every once in a while.

You let Jensen clean up and change before you locked yourself in the bedroom, and you immediately call your aunt.

She’s the only one who you trust explicitly, and she may have good advice.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?” your aunt answers after the third ring, a usual for her.

“Oh, I’ve had better days.” You mutter giving a long sigh.

“Okay, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

You let out a sigh again, and look down to the phone. “Well, yesterday Jensen’s ex made a rather hurtful comment about me. Jensen didn’t do a damn thing either. He actually laughed.”

“The awkward laugh, where you don’t know what to do?” she asks.

“I don’t know. It didn’t sound awkward to me, and when I called him out on it he didn’t do a damn thing to correct his mistake.” You put your head in your hand and put your phone on speakerphone. “I mean, I’m not sure what she heard, but his daughter was there. What kind of person let’s their three year old hear that? I mean why didn’t he correct his ex wife?”

“I think he may fear something. You have to talk to him (Y/N/N). You can’t read minds, just like he’s probably not sure of what you’re thinking.”

“Oh, I was clear about what I was thinking when I was making his bed last night. I let it slip yesterday morning. We came home and he got a day with JJ, so I let it slide. I didn’t mention it. When she was leaving with JJ, she called me that again, and then said she was the better wife. He didn’t say a damn thing auntie.”

“I don’t know what to say then.” She replies.

“I don’t know what to do, and to top it off. Today was just crappy.”

“Why?” she asks.

“I have had a headache all day, my body is aching, I’ve got a mix between heartburn, morning sickness and a cold, and I feel like crap. I feel like 90% of the time, Eric Kripke made a really bad mistake picking me for my character, and now he’s realizing it. I just.”

“You’re hurt, you’re emotional and you’re hormonal. Three terrific combinations.” She replies, trying to give a light–hearted chuckle.

“Then what do I do?”

She is the one to let out a long sigh. “I have some advice, but you both need to hear it.”

“I – I’m not sure I want to face him.”

“If you want to fix this, you have to. Go.” She orders.

You let out an exasperated groan and get up off the bed, slowly padding to your bedroom door. Amicum follows you quickly, darting out the door when you open it. You walk slowly to the living room, Jensen is sitting up on his phone. He gives Amicum a pat on the head and looks to you.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

‘Jensen, you haven’t met me yet,’ You hold your phone out as soon as your aunt starts to speak. ‘I’m (Y/A/N), (Y/N)’s aunt.’

“Um, okay. Nice to meet you?” he asks.

‘I don’t know right now. Not with what I’ve heard.’ She responds. ‘But I come bearing a little advice. For both of you. Now I’ve heard just a piece of what happened yesterday. I don’t know the full story. I wasn’t there, but because she’s my niece. I’m going to side with her. You two need to duke out your differences with a couples therapist. It’s the only way.’

“Auntie, no. Couple’s therapy? We’ve barely been a couple two months.” You respond.

‘And if you want this relationship to end here, then continue on the path you’re following. I love you, and I’d love to eventually meet you Jensen, but I’m sure you don’t want to see your kid on supervised visits, since I’m sure you don’t get to see your daughter every day.’ You can hear her rustling around her car, and the ‘door ajar’ alarm goes off. ‘Look, I love you (Y/N/N), and for once you get that you have a great guy. I don’t want him to lose out on an opportunity. Jensen, you’ve got a great girl, and you’re going to have a family. I’d love to meet you eventually, but I’d hate it to end over something as trivial as you standing up to your ex wife on behalf of (Y/N). Think about it guys. I gotta go.’

“Okay. Bye Auntie.” You respond quietly. Before you can hit end, your aunt disconnects.

You look to Jensen who is looking down. He looks to you slowly, and a tear is forming down his cheek.

Good, he looks just like you feel.

“We’ll figure this out (Y/N). I promise.”

You grab his hand, only able to give him a small nod.


	70. Day 5 - Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen showering you with flowers all day.

It was a long night.

The majority of the night you sat together in silence, letting what your aunt had suggested, sink in.

Did you really need something as drastic as couples therapy? Already?

A part of you wanted it, because if he wanted it, it meant he was willing to work. He was willing to fight for you, and your unborn child.

It meant that maybe she didn’t mean as much to him as you thought.

It meant that you were just hormonal and over thinking things.

The second you got to set, you were sent straight to hair and makeup; since you always took the longest. By the time you wandered over to Jensen’s trailer, a PA was chasing you down, a delivery boy in return.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) wait!” she runs up breathless to you. It was Jensen’s PA, and she stops, putting her hands on her knees as she bends over to take a breath.

“You okay Jessica?” you ask. You put your hand on her back and soon she stands up straight again.

“Yeah. Delivery.” She points to the delivery boy, holding a bouquet of roses in a glass vase. You were surprised they survived while he ran towards you.

“Oh. Thanks.” You smile, taking the vase from him. He gives you a small smile, and the PA leads him back to the entrance, where his car possibly waited. You place the vase on the table and slowly meander to set, where everyone was starting to gather.

At lunch you walked back to the trailer. While the boys were filming, you had a chance to sleep, and you were going to take it.

There was a light, fragrant smell as soon as you opened the door, and the table was full of vases, each vase filled with different shades of red and pink flowers. Mostly a mix of your favorite flowers.

You made a note to yourself, to look at the cards in all of them later. You were just too tired.

It was probably all from Jensen, one of his ways of groveling.

Your dreams were pleasantly filled with happiness and everything good for once, and you didn’t want to wake up. But you had to go back to work.

You roll to your side, to find Jensen lying next to you, smelling a single rose as he laid on his back.

“Do I need to get to set?” you ask sleepily.

“No. You have twenty minutes.” He replies softly, putting the rose on his chest. For a second you hesitate, but you pull yourself into him, and he takes you in his arms.

“Thanks for the flowers.” You mutter, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He turns and catches your lips. “I love you Jensen.”

His arms tighten around you as you say those four words. It was as if he was dying to hear them, as if you hadn’t ever said them before.

“I love you too (Y/N).”


	71. Day 6 - Mad in the Med Tent

Even after last night, and actually sleeping next to each other. You remembered.

You remembered everything she had said.

And that couldn’t be left unresolved.

“Where are you going?” Jensen asks, watching you wrap yourself in a blanket. If you had to, you’d brave the cold, and put up with your even colder medical tent as your trailer. “I thought we were good? That everything was okay.”

You turn to him at the door and sigh. “Do you think I’m a home wrecking slut?”

You knew and he knew that he had walked right in to that one. He looks down and sighs.

“See, your hesitation and silence are speaking volumes. More like yelling.” You reply.

“(Y/N). Babe. It isn’t that simple.”

You scoff and pull the blanket around you tighter. “It isn’t that hard Jensen. It’s a simple yes or no question. Do you think that way, or not?”

“Everything was fine, you were fine yesterday. What happened to the lovey–dovey crap?”

Your lips pull in to a grimace and bite your lip. “I remembered what she said, and I remember what you promised, and what promise you broke?”

“And what was that?”

“That you wouldn’t hurt me. And you’re fucking that one up. I don’t want to be near you until you get that. Figure out what you believe, and then you can talk to me. And I might just listen.” You open and slam the door closed behind you before he can respond to you.

You let your mind wander, and you find yourself wandering around set. Being mobile is the only thing you can do right now, moving keeps your mind numb and thinking about other things.

Zabrina and Charmaine try to talk to you, keeping your thoughts on anything but what was bothering you. It started to work until Jensen walked in. For a second he saw you talking and had hope that you just needed to “blow off some steam.” But you got a call, and immediately after didn’t say a word.

You were hormonal and you did want to act like a child.

 

“Hey, you blacked out. Are you okay?” Jared mumbled. You open your eyes and blink slowly, taking in your surroundings. You’re in the med tent, cocooned in a pile of blankets on your small couch.

You had to think of what happened, not even sure what triggered your black out.

You were angry – yes that was obvious – and you didn’t want to even talk to Jensen. But you had to, because you had to work. Dean had to get a little rough with your character when he found some things out, and you and Dean get in a fight.

You saw his hands and you freaked.

So you did the best thing you could think of, run.

“I blacked out?” you asked.

“Yep, you ran out and Jensen ran after you, by the time he got to you, you were on the ground.” He leaned forward from the chair he was sitting on. “You scared the shit out of us. Him mostly.”

“Where the hell is he?” you ask, brusquely growling out your response.

“He wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk to him. He’s trying to respect your space.” You give a small scoff and sit up. “He is. He knows you’re mad at him. Why, I’m not sure. But he doesn’t want to push it.”

“Yeah. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Why did you book it out of there so fast?” He gives you a small smile and scoot the chair closer to you.

“It’s stupid, it’s nothing.”

“It’s something, if you ran out in the middle of filming and we found you passed out on the cold cement. If you can’t confide in him because of some stupid thing he did, confide in me. I know how bad it is if you don’t let it out.”

You look down and immediately Jared’s holding a tissue in front of you. “I was so angry at him, and I saw his hands and I freaked. Bad. It must be PTSD or something.”

“PTSD from what?”

“The guy you guys got in a fight with a while back. My ex. He was.” You shudder and wipe a tear that had started to fall down your cheek. “He was abusive. I saw his hands, and I. I guess I was vulnerable and I thought.”

“Why are you angry at Jensen?” he puts his head in his hands and looks to you.

“Danneel called me a home wrecking slut and he didn’t do a damn thing about it.”

“Danneel called you that?” he repeated.

“More than once.” You shake your head. He gives you a look of disbelief and shakes his head.

“I can’t see Danneel being that vicious.” That’s a statement that Jared says out loud, mainly to himself.

“Well it happened, and he didn’t do a thing about it. He even hesitated when I asked him this morning if he thought I was one. He couldn’t even answer. All he said was it wasn’t that simple.”

“He’s an idiot, you aren’t that.” He can’t even bring himself to say those words. “At all.”

“Well, tell that to Jensen. Because I like you Jared, you’re a great guy, but I don’t want to hear it from you.”

 

Jensen’s point of view

All you could do was pace. Jared hadn’t come out of the medical tent, and it was killing you not to be by her side. But you had to respect her. If she didn’t want to talk to you, you wouldn’t barge in on her space.

Was she okay?

Would she even talk to you?

What the hell happened?

“Jensen?” Eric walks up to you, and you stop moving. You’re probably looking really frantic right about now.

“Yeah?” you bite.

“We need to talk. NOW.” He orders. He points back to the studio, and follow him like a lost puppy. It’s silent, extremely silent around set. Everything has slowed down since everyone isn’t working. He sits at his desk as you enter, and he motions to the chair in front of him.

“I’m sorry Eric. I don’t now what happened.” You say honestly.

“I know. I know you haven’t got a clue what happened. She’ll have to tell us why she ran off and blacked out. But I want to know what the hell has been going on lately.”

You give a sigh and look down. Before you can get a word out he’s continued.

“I heard those words that Danneel said. She was pretty loud and clear. And yes, I may not know (Y/N) as well as you, but that’s wrong.”

“I know,” you sigh and look up to your boss. “I haven’t handled it very well. I need to fix it, but I feel I’ve dug myself a hole that I won’t be able to get out of too soon.”

“Jensen, you need to give her what she wants. Honesty. You don’t think those things, do you?”

“No, of course not. It’s complicated though.” You lean back and cross your arms over your chest. “I mean, she already takes JJ away from me more than usual. She’s doing it more than usual with (Y/N).”

“From what my PA heard and told me, you made a promise to her, and you broke it. You might need to figure out how to fix it Jensen.”

Damn, he had ears everywhere. You thought to yourself. You give a sigh, knowing he’s right and knowing you had a big mess you needed to fix. “Yeah. I know.”

“Good thing, you’ve got people on your side to help you out. Now can we be adults to film today?”


	72. Day 7 - I get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen doing everything he can to make it up to you.

There were two things going on today.

No. Make that three.

It was very clear.

One, you were still very hormonal

Two, you were still really pissed off.

And three, Jensen was trying his hardest to make it up to you.

You just wouldn’t budge.

A part of you felt bad, but the silence had to be. You had to get your point through, and until he got it. He wasn’t getting any.

 

First it was waking up.

“Can I make you some hot chocolate, or tea?” he asked walking into the kitchen. You look down to the cup of hot cocoa you were already making.

“No thanks. I’m good.”

“Oh.” He replies defeated. “Well, you can have the first shower.”

“I already showered.” You gave a small smile, and tucked a strand of your wet hair behind your ear.

“Well, is there anything I can do for you?”

“You can get ready. Cliff is going to be here in twenty minutes.”

He takes the turned shoulder and the silence as your final word and walks out, after clearing his throat nervously.

 

After the awkward encounter as you woke up, he let you take the back to stretch out, and sat in the front with Cliff. Jared had thought you’d need to work things through with Jensen, so he got his own ride today. You stretched out and curled up to fall asleep, taking an hour–long nap, back turned to them. Jensen helped you to the makeup trailer where you spent the next two hours.

By the time you were ready to film, Jensen had placed a nice box of your favorite chocolates in front of you.

Not that you’d let him know that.

 

Today was supposed to be an easy day for you, and for once you were grateful it was. Anytime you looked anywhere near tired, Jensen was by your side.

Even though you didn’t want him to, he was rather clingy.

But you had to be honest; it killed you to be this way.

If only he got your point. Then things could go back to the way they were.

 

“Babe, what are you doing?” he asked rushing in to your kitchen. You had a glass tumbler full of amber liquid.

To him it looked like alcohol.

“Chill out.” You mutter pulling your hand away from him before he could take it. “It’s cream soda.”

“Shit, don’t scare me like that.” He takes a seat next to you and looks to you.

Even though you don’t look to him, you can feel him staring. “I’m sorry. We’re both not acting like “us”, I think we need to work on things.”

“You don’t need to work on anything right now.” Jensen replies.

“You’re sweet. Wrong, but sweet. I know I have a lot to work on. I know I let her get to me and I shouldn’t. I know who I am, and I know I’m a good person. It’s just so damn hard.” You sigh and look in to your glass.

Oh great, you could feel the tears coming on.

“What do I need to do? Please, I know that I should know. But tell me. I need you to tell me.” He slowly takes your open hand, and laces his fingers with yours.

“I need to know that you don’t think those things Jensen. I need to know that for some damn reason, you just happened to freak out had have the wrong reaction when she said that. Because I need to know if you’re starting to change your mind about me.”

He puts his hand on your shoulder, and for a split second you flinch. “Babe. (Y/N). One, I do not think that. I have never thought those things about you. You are the most selfless and sweet and kind and beautiful people I know. You’re a doctor. You can’t be a dick and be a doctor.”

You chuckle a little and let him pull you out of your seat. He walks you slowly to the couch.

“I know I need to dig deep and figure out why I reacted the way I did. But I don’t hate you. I don’t think that way about you. I think you’re the greatest thing that’s happened to me since JJ was born.”

You scoff and look down to your lap. “Really?”

He pulls your gaze to you, by tilting your chin up. “Really. I will never get tired of seeing you, even when I’ve royally screwed up and you aren’t talking to me. I get it. I really do. I need to work on some things.”

“I could probably work on being less hormonal.”

“Babe. You’re pregnant. I don’t think you have a choice. It’ll come when it comes. I don’t blame you for being angry. I deserve it. I guess I had to get a bit of a reality check from Misha.”

You squint as you try and take in what he said. You knew Misha didn’t like you and you obviously didn’t like him. “Misha? Really?”

“Yes. Misha made it a point to tell me that you’d walk if I didn’t get my shit together. He didn’t say if he had heard what Danneel had said, but I got it.” You make yourself comfortable with your head on his chest and he takes your hand. “He knows he’s your least favorite person and if he was standing up for you, I knew I needed to shape up. Just tell me what I need to do. I’ll do it.”

“You could tell her you disagree with her. I know you aren’t very comfortable with that, and I’m not sure why. But that would help. I mean she walks all over you Jensen, and she uses JJ to do it. That’s not healthy for JJ.”

“I know. She isn’t being too great of an example for our daughter, and that makes me really frustrated. She does use JJ against me, and I. You know me, I’d.”

“Do anything for her. I know.” You give his cheek a rub and kiss him slowly. He melts in to your touch and tightens his arms around you.

“But what is that going teach her? To walk all over people, belittle them, call them crude things? That’s. I know I’m not her parent and I have no say, and I’m not a parent yet, but I don’t agree with that.”

“I know. I’m just scared she’s going to take her from me. Permanently.”

“Would you leave me if she did that? If it came down to it?” you avoid his gaze, and look down, and you know he’s avoiding you.

“No. I’d be hurt, but I’d never leave you. Not with our kid coming. I won’t be a dick father and leave my kid.”

You pat his chest and kiss his cheek. “We’ll figure this out, right?”

“Not with out some rest.”


	73. Day 8 - Chocolates

“You were up really early. Everything okay?” Jensen asks, slowly walking in to the kitchen.

“I think it’s my turn to be apologetic.” You reply looking up to him from your tea.

“No. I’m the one to blame. You don’t have any fault in this. This is on me (Y/N/N).” he responds sitting next to you.

“Well, it takes two to tango, and I haven’t been a very good dance partner either.” You put your cup down and take his hands in yours.

“What’s bothering you? I can see the wheels are turning in your head.” He gives your cheek a sweet rub and kisses your forehead.

“I know we’ve got a lot to work on. I’m still hurt and frustrated, but I get that you know that now. I think we need to start fresh.” 

“Fresh? You know she won’t stop until you’ve done something you regret or you’ve backed down. I should know. It’s what ended our marriage.” You lean in and give him a kiss and wrap your arms around him. He holds on to you tightly and kisses your forehead.

“I know. I’m sure that there are a lot of issues. I don’t need to know them until you are comfortable telling me. I’m still mad as hell at her, and I still want her to know that you disagree with her, but we need to start fresh.” You softly rub his cheek and give him a warm smile. He gives your hand a kiss and smiles back. “You cut me slack for being hormonal and blowing up. A lot. And I’ll forgive you for not standing up for me.”

“What about the Brock thing and you getting me from jail? Twice?”

“Who started it?” you asked.

“He did.”

“Both times?” you ask. He gives you a quick nod. “Were you defending yourself?”

“Yes. Of course. He took the first swing. Both times.”

“And you didn’t seek him out?” you ask once more.

“No. I didn’t ever get a good look at his face when you two were dating. I didn’t know it was him until he introduced himself as your ex boyfriend. The ‘better man in his life.’” He looks down and then back up to you. “Is that why you blacked out on set?”

You nod. “Yep. I was angry, and that triggered something. I freaked out when I saw your hands and I thought the worst. Forgive me?”

“I had forgotten that you had gone through all that. Here I’m thinking you’re done with him, and that’s all gone. That you aren’t dealing with that anymore. But.”

“It’ll be with me for a long time, until I get the help I need.” You look down and he immediately recognizes your look. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his lap. “I’m so scared. I am so scared I’m going to lose everything I finally have together. I think you’ll go back to her. I think he’s going to hurt you. I think I’ll be a crappy mom. I’m so scared.”

He heaves out a combination between a loud sigh and a groan. “I’m not ready to tell you about what happened, as I’m sure you’re not ready to tell me all the sordid details with him. But one thing’s for sure, is she’s never going to be in my life. I’m not going to talk to her unless it’s for JJ. That’s it.”

“Yeah?” you ask nestling your nose into the crook of his shoulder. His grip tightens on you and you can feel him breathing in and out.

“Yeah. For you to realize that I’m serious, and for myself. So I don’t spiral out of control. She is a great mom, and probably deep down, she’s a nice person. But we were terrible together.” He brushes hair out of your face and kisses you slowly. “But we. We’re good together. There is no doubt about that.”

“Yeah, we are pretty good together.” You smile and kiss him slowly. His fingers card through your messy hair and the kiss turns to bruising in seconds, deep and focused.

“So, I broke a promise a while back. This is supposed to be Danneel free. Let’s make the rest of our day off just that. This day is yours. What do you want to do?” he asks.

You put your head on his chest and yawn. “Now that I have that off of my chest, I bet I could sleep a bit. Take me back to bed?”

“With pleasure, milady.” He laughs. He picks you up with ease and you slowly venture towards his bedroom.

 

 

By the time you had gotten back to sleep, it was about five in the morning. You didn’t see your clock till almost ten that morning, when Jensen waltzed back in to the bedroom, a pile of waffles and other assorted breakfast foods.

“What’s this?” you had meant to ask more, but yawning took over.

“I’m hungry, and I know you are, since you’re eating for two. Let’s have breakfast in bed. We do have nothing to do today. Well, we have nothing to do before about five this afternoon.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see. It’s a little bit of a get away. I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“You know how much I love surprises Jay.” You reply shaking your head. You sit up and take the tray from him, stretching a little. You nurse the tea he had brought for you and he sits at the edge of the bed.

“I know, but I think you’ll like a little break. To get out of Vancouver. Just pack warm clothes.”

You roll your eyes but keep your mouth shut. Maybe this would help.


	74. Day 9 - Park City Part 1

“Man. Maybe we shouldn’t have gone. This was a really bad idea.” Jensen mutters as you lean over the toilet bowl. You had only eaten a few things in the airport, and now it was leaving your body like a flood.

Baby Ackles must not have liked the cinnamon roll you had.

“No. I would’ve gotten sick no matter what. Unborn babies usually do that to their pregnant mothers for the first few months.”

Jensen puts his hand on his back and squeezes in between you and the tub edge.

“Are you sure?” he asks, rubbing circles in the small of your back with his palm. “I mean, we can always go back home and…”

“Right now I need to stay in one place. This is fine Jensen. We can catch up on talking, on sleep. On being together.” You flush the toilet and close the lid, slowly getting up to sit on it. “We have a lot of making up to do.”

“I feel so helpless. What can I do?” he asks.

“Maybe see if they’ve got ginger ale anywhere in this hotel?” you put your head in your hands and try and breath slowly through the nausea. “And help me to the bed?”

“Of course.” He stands and bends over, kissing you on the forehead. “Anything else?”

He puts a hand under your elbow and slowly pulls you out of the bathroom. “Um. Crackers. Saltine crackers might help a little.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do. I might go to a store close by if I can’t find anything.” You nod in response, but a yawn takes over, and he turns over the covers, helping you in. The down cover envelopes you in warmth and he kisses you as your eyes flutter closed. “Love you Jay.” You mutter quietly as you turn to your side.

“I love you too (Y/N/N).”

 

You must’ve passed out because you turn to the door to hear Jensen stomping around. The clock on the wall read ten, and you had remembered going back to bed at eight.

“Have I really been out two hours?” you ask slowly sitting up. Your muscles felt weak, and your arms shook violently, that you gave up and laid back down.

“Yeah. I just got back. We are snowed in.” he puts the bag down on the small kitchenette counter.

“That bad?” you ask.

“Yeah. While you were out, according to the concierge the power went out. The backup generator kicked in just a while ago.”

“Is that why I’m freezing?” you ask, teeth chattering just for unintentional purpose.

“Yep. Let me get you a cup of chamomile tea, or ginger ale, and then we’re snuggling, sharing body heat because I’m cold too.”

“Don’t. I feel too weak, I just need to lay here.”

“Are you? Do we need to go to a doctor or something?” Jensen asks, worried.

“No. I’m okay. If it gets worse, I’ll tell you. I just. I don’t always travel well, and having morning sickness doesn’t help. Just let me sleep and cuddle with you. You always help.”

“Me?” he points to himself, astounded. “Why me?”

“I don’t know. It’s your musk. It has a very calming affect. Plus I feel all fluttery inside when you’re around.”

“Kicking?” he asks, dropping his coat to the table.

“Not yet. It feels like butterflies in my stomach almost. You wanna know what I think?” you smile as he approaches the bed. From your side, he crawls in to the bed, straddling your body for a few seconds before taking his place next to you. “My theory. Is that because you make my heart race and you make me happy, the baby knows it, and well; since it’s just a little bean still, it feels like butterflies.”

“I don’t know what I did to luck out with such a beautiful woman like yourself. And a smart and sexy doctor. This is like the best. Ever.”

“Well, come here. This pregnant lady needs a dose of musk. Now.” You order, beckoning him with your fingers in a come hither gesture.

“Yes ma’am.” He responds obediently, giving you a big grin. As soon as your nose makes it to his sweatshirt collar, you immediately feel calmer.

“I’m sorry I’m ruining this weekend.” You respond after a few seconds.

His arms tighten around you and you feel him adjust the covers and kisses your forehead. “You are okay. You aren’t ruining this weekend. Honestly I wanted this to happen. I mean, not that I wanted you to be sick. I just wanted it to be us. Not doing a thing, but being together. We have to thank this storm for that.”

“Well, then let’s take advantage of this terrible weather.” You give him a kiss and burry your head deeper into his embrace.


	75. Day 10 - Park City Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine waking up with Jensen.

Some how in the middle of the night, your space heater rolled over on top of you. You loved it when he was on top of you, you felt safe, protected; close to someone who loved you with all their heart. Someone you loved with all your heart.

You run your fingers through his hair, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his face. You take in how relaxed he is, and as you make contact with him, his arms tighten around you. You mirror the gesture, and he slowly comes to, a small groan parting from his perfectly plump lips.

“Good morning handsome.” Your lips find his neck. His pulse point beats slowly under your lips and you bare your teeth slightly.

“Morning.” He mumbles and clears his throat, smacking his lips slightly as he tries to come to quicker.

“Should we sleep the day away?” you giggle, at his disheveled appearance. It makes you fall in love with him all over.

“Hmm? No. No.” he looks down to you and smiles sheepishly. “No, and I can’t believe I fell asleep on you.”

He tries to roll off you, and immediately you hate the absence of his body. “I’m okay. Just stay. It’s comforting.” You even wrap your legs around his waist and pull him back to you.

“Okay. Then we can sleep the day away. How are you feeling?”

“Okay. Still a little woozy, but I’ll be okay. Maybe we’ll have one good day. This weekend.”

“I’m not concerned about that. If you feel good tomorrow, we’ll have an awesome night out. If not, we’ll have an even better night in.”

“Are you sure?” You garble while kissing his pulse point. You purposely kiss him on his neck and then lick a line up his neck to his ear. You take his lobe in your mouth and lightly suck and bite until he’s groaning.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure. This weekend is about us, but more importantly you.”

“Do you know how much I love you?” you ask.

“I hope as much as I love you.” He kisses you back, his lips finding their place at your throat.

Right now that was all you needed.


	76. Day 11 - Park City Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/M/N): your middle name  
> (Y/L/N): your last name

You woke up finally feeling better than the last two days. You could scramble together some sort of decent Valentine’s Day for Jensen; as he had tried to make this a weekend away for the two of you.

Jensen was gone when you woke up, a note and single rose on his pillow next to you.

 

(Y/N/N) -   
I just went to get a few things and see if the weather was letting up.

Take a hot shower or a bath and I’ll be back when you’re done. YOU are the best thing that has happened to me.

Happy Valentine’s Day Love

JAY

You smell the rose, playing with the red ribbon tied in a bow to the stem, and to do exactly what he had suggested.

After an hour of mulling through your thoughts and the bubble bath, you went through the rest of your routine. By the time you were done, Jensen hadn’t returned, so you walk slowly to the windows, attempting to see if the world was ready to brave.

The snow was relentless, pounding in large snowflakes against the window; it was a whiteout blizzard and you could barely see past your room’s balcony.

If Jensen were out doing something in that, you knew you’d have a bit of time to write out his card.

 

Jensen – 

Pour Celui Qui Tient Mon Coeur. {For the one who holds my heart.)

Words cannot begin to express the joy I get from being your companion. Every day leaves a new life lesson or adventure. It brings me closer and closer every day to reality that you are the one for me, and we’re stuck.

We’ve had our rough patches, and I’m sure it won’t be perfect, but I’m glad you’ll be by my side to weather any storms we may encounter whether they be metaphorical or physical storms in our lives.

I’m not religious, but I believe with all of my heart that we were meant for each other, and that YOU were meant to come in to my life on December 1ST, 2015 for a reason.

To help me see a better side to my self, but to learn to love again. Not just myself, but others. You. JJ. Friends. Family. I was so closed off and ready to give up on love and then you and JJ came in to my life.

Now we get to start something new. Something even more exciting, and I would only hope I’d be lucky to be a mom, but it was made possible by you. You made me a mom, and that was the best gift I could get.

I love you Jay. Words are hard to describe the feelings I have. So what I can say, is I am so FUCKING IN LOVE with Jensen Ackles.

I am so lucky. Happy Valentine’s Day lover

ALL MY LOVE – (Y/N/N)

 

Satisfied with the contents of your letter on a brightly colored piece of stationary, you fold it neatly and stuff it in an equally pink envelope. The watch you had intended to give him at Christmas was sitting in the bottom of your suitcase, wrapped and ready to go.

Twenty minutes pass before Jensen returns. He shakes off excess snow from his jacket before skimming out of the fabric.

“Hey baby. Did you sleep any better?” he asks walking to you. One of his arms was precariously placed behind him, hiding something from your sight.

“Yep. I feel good. I see it’s a white out though.”

“Yeah. It is.” He puts a knee on the bed looks down to you.

“You look frozen. Do you need a little help warming up?” you wag your eyebrows suggestively and laughs.

“That might be awesome. Although I was hoping you’d still be in the shower or asleep so I could finish my surprise.”

You smile and shake your head. “How long do you need?”

“Five minutes. Tops.” You look past him to the door, and see a few bags on the ground.

“Okay. I’ll go down to the coffee shop downstairs and get us some hot chocolate and coffee.” You stand slowly and slip into your moccasins. “Is that enough time?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I. I just want this to be perfect.” He smiles.

“You’re here, I’m convinced it already is.” You give him a kiss and pick up your wallet on your way out.

You take your time wandering to the coffee shop on the main level, and are grateful that four more tenants of the hotel are ahead of you. You even take your time scanning the menu once you’re at the beginning of the line, assessing a possible warm drink for Jensen.

“Um a venti black coffee with creamer and hazelnut and a venti hot chocolate, no whip cream please.” The barista gives you a nod, a smile and then a look, of almost recognition before she starts your order.

Five minutes later she walks to you sitting at a small table in the café.

“Ms. (Y/L/N)?” she speaks quietly.

“Yes.” You smile. You weren’t prepared that you would have any type of fan base yet, or anyone that knew you by your last name.

“Oh my goodness. It is you. (Y/N)! I can’t wait to see you on Supernatural!” She puts the two cups in a cup holder down on the table.

“Oh, thanks. I’m excited too.” You immediately find your hot chocolate and take a sip.

“What are you doing here in Park City? The weather is atrocious here.”

“It was supposed to be a Valentine’s Day weekend for my boyfriend and me, but I guess Mother Nature has different plans.” You shrug your shoulders and laugh with her.

“Um. I hate to ask you this, but. Can I have a picture with you? Do you mind?” she asks hesitantly.

“No. Not at all.” You reply standing from your seat. She holds your phone out, and you take it from her, positioning the phone for the perfect selfie.

The young barista, maybe only eighteen or nineteen, gives a squeal of delight as she sees the photo. Thanking you profusely, she walks back to the café, phone clutched in her hand. You take the drinks and slowly walk back to the elevator, and then your room.

By the time you use your card to get back in the room, the lighting had dimmed greatly. You squint your eyes to adjust to the light and look around. The sweet smell of breakfast wafted through the suite, and as you walk into the room further, a spread of candles surrounded you, all of them lit and flickering.

“What the hell?” you ask quietly to yourself. You thought if Jensen had any plans, he’d wait until tonight. “Jensen?”

“Yeah?” he asks, slowly walking out of the bathroom. Dressed in jeans that hugged his lower half deliciously and your favorite red plaid shirt, he smiles at the sight of you.

“What’s this?” you ask pointing around.

“Well, we’re going to be stuck in here a while. I’m not making my pregnant girlfriend go out in the freezing cold. Food and an amazing Valentine’s Day will come to you.”

“Well, here is your hot coffee with a splash of creamer and hazelnut.” You smile, holding out his cup. “And thank you.”

“For what?” he asks sitting down. You follow him to the table and sit down with him.

You give a shrug and smile. “Just. Being you. Being with me. Putting up with my hormones. Loving me. I could go on and on, but. I’m just grateful for you.”

“I love you. So much (Y/N/N).” he leans forward and puts his hand on your stomach. “I love the both of you so much. Now we need to get momma to eat, because she’s eating for two now.”

 

Breakfast consisted of your favorite, fluffy Belgian waffles, a side of bacon and eggs. You were both content to eat with one hand while holding on to each other and eat in silence.

After eating, Jensen indulged you with your favorite rom – com, and you quickly fell asleep under the covers as Princess Buttercup and Wesley were making it through the fire swamp.

Jensen must’ve finally seen your letter, because you could hear him whisper how much he loved you in your ear.

After your little cat – nap, leftovers were reheated and you both finished off all the food.

“I hope you like the watch. If not, I can take it back.” You motion to the watch already on his wrist.

“Nonsense. I love it. In fact, I need to give you my gift.”

“This was enough Jay.”

“I. I need to give you this.” He replies.

He stands and pulls you back to the bed, and sits you down. Both hands in yours he gets to one knee.

“Oh my god. What are you doing?” you blurt out.

“I have had to realize over the past few weeks, that I’m an idiot. I had the best thing in front of me, and I almost lost it. I don’t want to do that again. I don’t want to put you through that again. I want to show you my commitment to this family.”

“I know you’ll be committed. I’m not worried Jensen.”

“I’m worried.” He sighs and looks up to you. “Please let me get this out. I’m freaking out right now.”

“Okay.” You murmur quietly.

Jensen lets out a sigh, and digs a hand into his pocket. “(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N). Loving you has been the best thing I could do for myself, but for JJ. We are better with you in our lives, and I don’t want to be a day with out you. I want to be the one that wakes up with you every day, and finds you’re the last person I see every night. I want JJ to grow up with an amazing woman to love her just as much as her own mom.”

You let go of his hands, to quickly catch the tears falling from his cheeks.

“I love you, and I don’t ever want to let go of you.”

“Don’t.” you reply.

“I won’t. And I want to make this right. Marry me?” You put your forehead to his and close your eyes. His grip tightens on you and you melt in to your arms. When you look down, the ring box is open revealing his choice of engagement ring. “I mean, we don’t have to elope to Vegas any time soon, and you don’t even need to answer me yet. I just. I want you to know that I love you, and I’m committed.”

“Jensen. Wow. I don’t know what to say.” You wrap your arms around him and just let him hold you.

You honestly didn’t know what to tell him.


	77. F**K The Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having a run in with the Paparazzi at the airport.

“Okay. Yeah, it looks like the weather is clearing up. I got us a flight out tonight. Yep. Yeah, we’ll be to work first thing in the morning. Sure. She’s okay, she’s feeling better, but not 100%. No. The cold weather couldn’t have helped much. Yeah, she says she’s fine to work, she’ll be careful and take it easy.” He finally looks to you as he finishes his conversation with Robert Singer. He gives you a smile and cradles his phone in his ear. He grabs a paper and starts to write something down. “Yes. Okay, thanks. I will. Yeah. Bye.”

“That seemed like an interesting conversation. Who were you talking about?” you smile and walk to him slowly. You wrap up in his sweater and wrap your arms around him.

“My one and only love. My one and only big girl love.”

You scoff and shake your head. “Wow. You are such a dork.”

You walk towards the bathroom to check and see if you had forgotten anything. “Yeah. But I’m your dork.”

You turn to give him a smile and slowly walk towards him.

“Right?” he asks, a hint of worry to his voice.

You pull his face to your level, cupping his cheeks in your palms.

“Yes. You are my dork. Mine only.” You kiss him once and smile, giving his cheeks a sweet rub. “I claim you.”

 

The ride to the airport was a long one, especially for you two to stop ever so often to sight see. You stopped at Temple Square, just to take a few pictures. You stopped by the Radha Krishna temple in Spanish Fork. By the time you had gotten to Las Vegas, you were ready to eat and sleep in your own bed.

“Jensen! Jensen how’s the show going?” You were out of your car only a few seconds before the few paparazzi had found you.

“Um. Good guys. Thanks.” He replies nervously. He helps you out of the back seat and then you both head to the back to get your suitcases.

“Are you back to filming tomorrow?” one asks.

“Yeah, but I can’t talk about anything guys. Please respect the boundaries.” He holds his hand out as they start to push forwards and invade your space.

“So (Y/N)? How does it feel to be second best? The trashy step parent?”

“Excuse me?” you growl, fists balling tightly. Jensen protectively steps forward but you stop him.

“Yeah. How does it feel to be Jensen’s sloppy seconds?” This time it’s the only woman photographer, and she gives a sneer. “I mean that’s what Danneel Harris is calling you.”

“Our affairs are none of her concern or your concern.” Jensen replies. You turn back to the trunk of the car and start to pull at your suitcase.

“Well, from the latest interview your ex wife gave, your little one–night–stand isn’t going to make it as a parent. Or your girlfriend.”

You grip tight to your suitcase, and in a second Jensen is by your side.

“Baby.”

You clear your throat and look to him. “I gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll see you in there.”

You swing your purse on to your shoulder and don’t give Jensen a chance to talk. The female smiles smugly and points her recorder to you. “Any comments?”

“Yeah. You guys are fucking pigs. You can all go to hell.”

You brush past them and rush in to the terminal, not even caring if they had recorded anything.


	78. Special Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shitty ex boyfriends. Mentions of abuse

‘Any comments?’ the woman with the recorder asks. Turns out it had been recorded. And video taped.

‘Yeah. You guys are fucking pigs.’ You cringe watching yourself on the computer screen. Your face was emotionless and you looked like a bitch. You looked like a bitch, but part of you looked so emotionally in pain. ‘You can go to fucking hell.’

You ran off in the video, but the camera man quickly turned to Jensen who had his back to the lens.

‘Jensen. Care to comment yourself? About your baby momma’s outburst there?’ the man holding the camera asks him.

Jensen turns slowly, jaw locked and his free fist clenched by his side.

‘You have a lot of nerve picking on a pregnant woman. And by the way, her name is (Y/N). Be respectful man.’ Jensen replies. You look over to Jensen and give him a weak smile. At least he didn’t do what he did with Danneel, and freeze. You take his hand and he sort of sighs a breath of relief. From the moment you got through security to the time you fell in to bed last night, you didn’t talk. Neither did Jensen, but you weren’t sure at the time why he was so silent.

Now the video was just getting worse.

The cameraman started to get too close to Jensen, until he had even gone all the way to shove his camera into his face.

You had wondered why he was starting to get a shiner.

“Now, I don’t need to remind you how this continued Jensen, that’s something to talk together in private about. Are you okay?” Eric Kripke looks to you, not even bothering to ask how Jensen. He obviously didn’t care at the moment, or was only worried about the new girl tarnishing the show’s reputation.

“Well, emotionally I could be better. It’s been a long couple of weeks to be honest.” You let out a sigh and let go of Jensen’s hand and wipe a tear before it falls down your cheek ruining your makeup.

Eric nods and heaves a sigh. “I’ve called in a favor with an old friend. I know that something else is going on beyond your exes. We need to get this under control.”

“Eric, we’re okay. We just need to have some time to talk it out.” Jensen replies.

“Yeah, and you’re going to get it. Now. For an hour with my friend. I honestly don’t want you to come out until you’ve started to resolve these issues. I don’t care about this paparazzi issue. Damage control has already been done. If we’re going to get any work done, you need to work this out. She is waiting for you in your trailer Jensen. Both of you don’t go to hair and makeup until you’ve talked at least an hour. We can survive doing the scenes today without you two until you get back. Okay?”

You both silently nod, and Eric stands, ending your conversation. He slams the still playing laptop closed, and waits until you stand.

 

You are the first to leave the office, Jensen following after you quietly. You shove your hands in your pockets and walk as quickly as you can to the trailer. If it was to get under control and you were to finish, you had to get there.

A woman, maybe Kim Rhode’s age, and stature was sitting at the small table in Jensen’s trailer as you both walked in. She looks up and folds her hand over her notepad and smiles professionally.

“Jensen, (Y/N). Please sit down. The sooner we can start talking, the faster you can get back to filming.”

Jensen nods and you follow suit, slowly taking your seat in the couch across from his table. You curl your legs comfortably under you and prop your head in your hands, not wanting to look to her quiet yet. You can feel the couch bend under his weight and Jensen is sitting next to you, hand held out in an offer for you to take.

“All right I’m Elena Richmond; I’m a psychologist and a friend of Eric’s. He asked me to head your couple’s therapy. From the video and the hints of the issues from Eric, and the interview from your ex Jensen, we have a few places we can start. The floor is open to you.”

There were so many things you wanted to talk about. So many things that would probably either make Jensen angry, hurt or plain pissed off. You didn’t know what to say, so you clamped your mouth shut. Jensen doesn’t give you enough time to speak up, so he starts off the conversation.

“I think issues really either started before she got the job with our previous female costar.” Jensen clears his throat. “I went the wrong way about correcting this woman, and I really believe that this is what started it.”

“What do you have to say about her (Y/N)?”

“Well. I tried to be nice. I think the only issue at the time was that he handled it wrong. I just don’t understand why everyone is picking on the pregnant lady. His costar Misha Collins. This woman. Even to now. The paparazzi. My ex. His ex.” You sigh and look up to the therapist. “What in the hell am I doing wrong?”

“Jensen, you look like you have something to say?” Elena asks.

“Yeah. I don’t see why you blame yourself. You haven’t done anything. All you are is pregnant.”

“So my crime is that I’m pregnant? That I get to be picked on because. What?” you don’t know how to finish so you look to Jensen with frustrated eyes.

“No. Of course not. I don’t see that you’ve done anything wrong.”

You scoff. “Well, apparently the only one that’s agreeing with that sentence have been Jared and Gen.”

“What do you mean (Y/N)?” Elena asks once more.

“I mean, that I was basically called a phase.”

“I didn’t agree with them. I don’t think you’re a phase.” Jensen retorts back. He has a tone of hurt to his voice.

“But you didn’t disagree either. I’m honestly not mad about her or Misha any more. Misha’s a dumbass and I could care less about him. It’s the fact that I was slut shamed by your ex in front of your little girl. Multiple times. And now she’s doing interviews and belittling me? You say you love me, but you didn’t stop her the first time, and you still haven’t stopped her. So apparently I’m doing something wrong, because this shit is still going on.”

“Jensen?”

“Yes. I didn’t disagree. And I regret that. That was a stupid decision. I could care less about Misha as well.” You look to him and wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t.

“But what about your ex wife?” you ask.

“What about his ex wife?” Elena shifts in her seat and starts to write things down in her notebook.

“Why he lets her walk all over him. Why he lets her use their daugther against him?”

“I do not let her walk all over me, or use JJ against me.” He responds quickly.

“Then what’s going on?” you ask. “You won’t tell me what’s going on and everything that happens, I feel that if she were to give you an ultimatum, me or JJ, or your newborn child or JJ, you’d pick JJ.”

“Can you blame me?” Jensen asks. “I mean, I’m barely in her life as it is right now because I’m apparently addicted to my job, how do you think I feel? I’m scared out of my mind she’s going to start calling this new guy Danneel’s dating “dad” and start calling me Jensen. So can you blame me?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to think, because you don’t let me in.” you ask shrugging your shoulders. “You keep telling me when you’re ready, you’ll talk about what happened with Danneel, but it never comes. So I don’t know. I get it. I’d be upset if I couldn’t see my child, but I don’t know.”

“So if it’s honesty hour, and I have to be honest about my feelings regarding Danneel, and why I’m not saying anything about her, then you should be honest about your ex. Like why I was bailed out of jail. Twice.”

You breathe in heavily and let all the air out. “You really want to open that giant can of worms?”

“Yes. I went to jail. Twice.”

“What was this situation?” she asks.

“I went to jail twice. For getting in a fight with her ex. Both about her.”

“You really want me to open up that? This is a hole other fight for a whole other day.”

“Why are you so scared of telling me?”

“Because I don’t want to be seen as someone lesser. As a victim. I don’t want you to feel sorry, or even hate me.”

“I’ve told you many times (Y/N). I don’t hate you. I never have, and I never will.”

You clear your throat and look down, clasping your hands in front of you as you sit forward. Elbows on your knees you clear your throat once more and start. “Things were great at first. I was dating some hotshot banker and he was dating a doctor. I thought I was happy.”

“Where did it start to go wrong?”

“He met my dad.” You reply

“And what is wrong with that?” Elena asks looking up from her notebook.

“That’s a whole other issue. He’s just toxic,” you respond. “Brock already liked his alcohol, but he got a lot in him and started talking to my dad, who apparently doesn’t like my choices either, because Brock came home and that’s when it started.”

Jensen puts his hand in your lap and you quickly take it. “First he forced himself on me. I had just started my period so I didn’t want to have sex. He held me down on the bed and nearly choked me out and then forced himself on me, saying I was his girlfriend. That it was okay. I couldn’t say no. Then he kept coming back from work, drunk. He started hitting me. First just light pushes, verbally abusing me. Then he had threatened me with knives, a gun my dad gave him. He’s broken my arm. My nose. Fingers. Ribs. In the course of a shitty three year relationship I’ve had more bones set in my entire life than I have set on patients in the hospital when I worked there.”

“I see your reaction is reasonable Jensen. What do you want to say?”

“That I get it. I get why you don’t trust easily. I get why you’re scared. I get it. I’m so lucky. It’s his loss, and I am so in love with you. I. I just can’t believe someone would hurt someone like that. Especially you.” Jensen pulls his hand away from your grasp, and you turn in time to see him wiping the tears away from his eyes and cheeks with the palms of his hands. He looks down and you lean in to him, wrapping your arm around his. “Danneel. I can’t prove it, but I think that she cheated. She moved on really fast, and JJ had once slipped that she thought her mommy was going to have a baby once, but “it went a way.” After that, we fell apart, so we divorced.”

“Do you agree or disagree with her that Danneel uses JJ against you?”

“No.” Jensen replies. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He gives a sigh. “Yeah. She probably does. I mean I’d do anything to see her more, and I know Danneel knows that.”

“That’s not what upsets me Jensen. I get it.” You reply looking to him. Soon it’s just you and Jensen, and all you can hear in the background is her scribbling notes on her notebook. “I love that your world revolves around JJ. You know that before I met you I probably would’ve given up a child for adoption if I had ever gotten pregnant.”

“Why?”

“I had a shitty boyfriend and I wasn’t about to raise a kid in that environment.” You scratch his neck and look to him. “But then I met an amazing little girl, and her equally amazing father, taking a complete stranger in when her stupid boyfriend was a douche bag. After meeting JJ, I didn’t feel that way really, and then we got pregnant and I was hopeful.”

“Do you still want a child with me?” Jensen asks, hopeful of your answer.

“Of course. You’ve made my life better. I don’t feel scared that I’m going to be hurt. I’m just scared that you’ll go back to her, because she gives you the ultimatum. I’m terrified that you’re going to hate me and resent me because she won’t let you see JJ because I’m with you. I mean, I already know what she things of me. I’m a home wrecker.”

“I’m terrified too.” He sighs and puts his arm around you, holding you tight. “I’m afraid I’m going to be put in that position. It. It isn’t fair. I just want it all. I want you, I want my baby girl, I want you and my ex to get along.”

Elena clears her throat. She looks down to her watch and some how time had apparently gotten away from you guys. “Wow. We actually have been at it for an hour. Are you comfortable with ending it here, and coming back at it at another time?”

“I think so.” Jensen nods as you agree with him.

“Okay. So, I’ve got a homework assignment for you. You must do this in two weeks before you come back to meet with me again.” You both nod so she continues. “I need you two to find a healthy way to let things go together, when you’re both scared or upset, or frustrated at something. Find a mutual way to let it out. Break old plates together. Boxing at a gym. Not each other, but a boxing bag.”

You both laugh and agree to do it.

She stands and walks to the door, placing her bag straps over her shoulder.

“What’s your prognosis?” Jensen asks.

“Your case isn’t hopeless. All relationships need work. But you both need be wiling to work on it. I see that in both of you. Take it one day at a time. Communicate. Honesty. You’ll be okay.”

“Are we cleared to work?” you ask folding your arms.

“Of course. I’ll let Eric schedule the next appointment. See you in two weeks guys.”

She lets her self out of the trailer and you wait until the door closes.

“We good?” Jensen asks looking to you.

You wrap your arms around him and nestle your head in to his chest. “Always.”


	79. You've Been Served

By the time you got home from work, you were both exhausted. After your talk with Elena the day before things were slowly starting to get better.

“What do you want for dinner baby?” you ask as you walk in slowly to the kitchen. You yawn a little and look in the fridge, not content with your options.

“I don’t know. What do you want?” he asks sitting down. He follows your example and yawns loudly.

“I don’t really know. Nothing looks appetizing either. Well, for me at least.” You close the fridge and turn to him.

“Do you want me to call for takeout? Italian is sounding really good to me right now.” He walks to you and puts his hand on your stomach. “What does momma and baby want?”

“Italian really does sound good too. Let’s do Italian.” You nod slightly, putting your hands over his. “Yes. Baby wants Italian.”

“Okay. Well, I’m going to change and I’ll call Luigi’s. They’re still open this late.”

You give him a nod and kiss his lips before he retreats to the bedroom. This time you were both in his apartment. You make yourself comfortable at the counter and look to your phone. From the time the show had announced your character to now, your twitter followers had increased greatly as well as your Instagram and Facebook followers. You took to following random people or responding to their tweets, just to freak them out.

There’s a knock at your door as soon as you had gotten comfortable.

“I got it.” You yell. Amicum barks to warn you of the noise and you slowly walk towards the door. You open the door a crack to see Danneel. “Danneel? What can I do for you?”

“Where’s Jensen?” she asks loudly. She gives you a glare and folds her arms over her chest. She’s holding a file of papers, and you have a sinking feeling in your gut, that her timing was going to be really shitty.

“He’s changing. Come in.” you respond opening the door wider.

“No. I’m fine here. I don’t want to come in here.” She keeps her eyes on you, glare set and lips pursed.

“Fine.” You reply quickly. You turn towards the bedroom and yell. “JENSEN!”

“What?” he asks. “I’m ordering. Hold on.”

“No. Someone is here to see you.”

He grumbles a bit and walks out slowly, sweats low on his hips, a black shirt hugging his torso. He stops next to you and looks from his ex wife to you. “What are you doing here Danneel?”

“I’m here to let you know that my lawyer has filed for full custody. I want you to sign these papers. You can see her when I choose, and it’ll be monitored.” She shoves the file towards him and turns to you. “As long as you’re with her, you can’t see your daughter.”

Jensen looks speechless as he looks down to the paperwork in the file. You see as a tear falls to the paper. He turns and walks away, sobs wracking his body. You have to look to your boyfriend now collapsing to the ground on his knees, and Danneel a few times before you come to your senses.

You look back to her and she has a smirk on her face.

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

She laughs and shakes her head. “What makes you say that?”

You walk to Jensen and put your arm around him. With his back to her you were able to face her and she could see everything. “You know. I used to be envious of you. A lot of people were.”

“I don’t want my daughter in a toxic environment. I don’t want her around you.”

“Fine. You don’t like me. Why are you making JJ suffer because of it?”

“JJ will be fine.” She scoffs.

“Taking her father away from her is the lowest thing you can do. I’m ashamed to have to even be around you, and you can leave. Now.”

“Just make him sign the papers.”

“I won’t do that. I’ll be talking with my lawyer.” You stand and for a second you leave your crying boyfriend – err fiancé – in his spot.

“You have no legal rights with my daughter.”

“But he does, and I can suggest any lawyer I want. I’ll even pay for the lawyer. You have a lot of nerve to come in to my home, and to treat your daughter’s father like that. Even if you don’t like his choice of partners. Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops.”

“You wouldn’t.” she stands off, staring at you, arms still crossed over her chest.

“I’m hormonal and agitated. Yes. I would.”

“Man, I wasn’t even this hostile when I was pregnant.” She laughs.

“Well. Good luck with your daughter.”

“What are you talking about?” you’re silent, so she looks at you again. “What do you mean?”

“You take her father away, you’re going to have fifteen years of resentment, and then never talking to you again. Good by Danneel.”

You walk to the door and give it a close, leaving her standing there, rather shocked. You rush to his side, and get down to his level, wrapping your arms around him.

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

This time you have to be strong for him, and it breaks your heart to see your rock this low. His arms slowly find your body, and he wraps his arms around you tightly.

You run your fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. “We’ll figure it out.”


	80. A Lawyer and a Plan

After Jensen had cried all he could last night, you barely had any sleep. Jensen tossed and turned and you wanted to be awake if he needed to talk. By the time you woke up, and two hours earlier than you were supposed to, Jensen was wandering around the house.

Although he wasn’t the comatose and lethargic man you thought he’d be. Something had switched in his mind last night; something that was said had inspired him. You were either going to be happy, or upset.

“Jay?” you ask quietly, walking in to the kitchen. You didn’t want to surprise him so you made yourself be known.

“Yeah?” he turning to you and looking up from his hands. He had the file folder Danneel had given him yesterday in his hands, and he was reading through it.

“What are you doing? You aren’t thinking about signing that, are you?” you point to the folder and slowly pull it from his hands.

“No. No I’m not. You said you had a good lawyer?”

“The best. Her name is Kristine Brand.”

“How good?” he asks.

“I’ve never had a malpractice suit, she’s that good. And I almost came close once. I was young and green and the patient saw it. Tried to use it against me. It was my first year as a doctor.”

“You think she’d work with me? Because I can’t deal with not seeing my baby, and having supervised visits. If she’s doing that to me because of you, I’m going to fight it. I’m gonna fight fire with fire.” He sits down at the couch and you follow him.

“Good.” You sit down and put your head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“About what?” he asks.

Amicum jumps to the couch quickly and forces you to move to hold him. “That this is happening. That I may be doing this to you.”

“It isn’t you. It’s Danneel not being an adult. She’s being a teenager.” He turns to you and takes your hand.

“Maybe eventually you’ll figure out what’s going on, and we can all just get along.”

“That’s my wish.” He smiles hopefully.

 

You both headed to set early. You had a terrible amount of makeup and blood and stuff to wear for the scenes you were filming, so you needed the time. By the time you were supposed to film, you had to wait off screen for Jensen and Misha to finish.

 

“Here’s some hot chocolate for the lovely lady.” Jared replies walking up to you, handing you a cup.

“Ooh, thanks.” You smile, taking the cup happily.

“You look like you could use some coffee instead. Up late fighting again?”

“I would love a gallon of coffee. I’m so tired.” You mutter taking a drink. The hot liquid runs down your throat and you groan in satisfaction, as it warms your body.

“What happened?”

“Danneel served him custody papers. She wants full custody with supervised visits. I’m still a home wrecker and a slut.”

“So was it a major blow out between Jay and Danneel?” he asks leaning back in his seat.

“No. There wasn’t much talking from Jay. I was the one that did all the talking.” He looks to you with wide eyes. “More like scolding. He collapsed on the floor and started crying. Thankfully I was able to keep my shit together. I wanted to punch her.”

“He’s unusually happy for all of that.”

“I may have said a few things that he liked.” You look to your phone and sift through ha few messages. Emily had sent you your usual “hey” and “what’s up?” message she did every day. Your aunt was one, and even your uncle. The last you responded to was Kristine, and that she’d be coming by set to talk with Jensen today.

“What?” he asks, half amused, half scared.

“I said that if I had to I’d hire a lawyer.” You look to him and fold your arms, gracefully balancing your cup on the arm of your chair.

“You must have a great lawyer on the payroll, being a doctor.”

“She is the best. I haven’t had a malpractice suit or any lawsuit in over a decade of being a doctor. She’s that good. And she just said she’d come talk to him. Although I hope that it doesn’t come down to fighting over JJ. She doesn’t deserve it.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

Two hours later, was when Kristine arrived.

“Um, (Y/N)?” Singer’s assistant hesitantly walked up to you, as you were talking with Jensen and Jared in between takes.

“What’s up?” you ask looking to her.

“Um, you have a guest at the front gate. A Kristine Brand is here to see you. She says you asked her to come down here?”

“Oh. Good. She’s here. Can you send her to Jensen’s trailer.”

“Why?” Jensen asks.

“It’s my lawyer. I think you need to spend some time talking to her. This scene is between Jared, Mark and I. You don’t have to watch. It might do you some good to have her perspective. Not mine.”

“What are you talking about?” Jensen asks as you lead him towards his trailer.

“You know she doesn’t like me, and I’m still searching for something nice to say about her. She’s unbiased Jensen. Just talk to her. She won’t bite. I promise.”

Jensen sighs and looks to you; gives you a small kiss on the forehead before heading out. All you can do is get back to work and hope that they come up with something.

The rest of the day was good. You made it through filming without screwing things up. When Jensen returned, he was as happy as he had left, only a hint of emotion.

“Mayday – mayday. Aria’s hurting. We need to conference. Talk to her. She needs us.”

You read over the text from Spencer a million times, hoping that something good would come from all the hell raining down on you.

At least there’s tomorrow.


	81. Twins!?!

After a long night of worrying about Aria, after no one would answer their phones, you finally made it to sleep, only about a ten million different things on your mind.

Tomorrow would be your latest doctor’s visit.

And after what felt like a blink of sleep, you were being aroused by your alarm.

Brittany – your doctor – had offered to come in early, just for you, and you had a later start time today on set.

“Are you nervous? Why am I nervous?” Jensen asks, bouncing in his seat as you wait in the exam room.

“I’m not, that’s all you babe.” You laugh giving him a smirk. “Why are you nervous?”

“That’s my kid in there. I’m really nervous.” He reminds you.

“Was it like this for you when Danneel was pregnant with JJ?” you ask softly.

“I don’t remember. I wasn’t there much. I was always out of the loop, so when I was there. I didn’t know what was going on.”

“Well, that won’t be your case this time. I’ll be dragging you here every month, and I’ll probably rip your arm off when I go into labor.”

He gets up and moves the stool next to your resting spot. He places his hand on your stomach and looks to you. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good, I – ” You stop as Brittany walks in with your paperwork. “Hey Brittany.”

“Hey (Y/N). Jensen. How are you two surviving?” she asks sitting down.

“Well, we’ll get there.” Jensen gives a weak smile and shakes his head.

“Hormones too much?” Brittany asks, trying to make a joke.

“Everything is too much.” You reply quickly. She gives you a look but you wave it off non–chalantly. “Adult stuff. It’s okay. We’re getting through it.”

“You better be. This is your first, I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“What do you mean?” you and Jensen ask together.

“Well, as I was looking closer at the footage of your sonogram, I might have overlooked something.”

“It is early, I understand.” You reply, giving a laugh.

“No. Hold on. What’s wrong?” Jensen asks worried. “Is everything okay?

“Nothing you need to worry about Jensen. Well. You’re going to have double to watch after.” She smiles, a happy grin on her face.

You immediately get it, but it takes a second or two. More like almost ten seconds for it to kick in for Jensen.

“Wait. Double?” he asks.

“Yes, buy the looks of it, it’s for sure one girl, maybe two. But you will have two kids. So expect her to get bigger, quicker, and to go on to maternity leave sooner.” She looks to you. “I don’t want you working past your sixth month (Y/N). Got it?”

“Yes doc.” You smile.

“Good. Here’s your sonogram photos. I’ll leave you two to get going.” She smiles, and then she leaves you with your news.

From the time she had announced you were having twins, to the second she opened and closed the door, leaving you alone Jensen was silent. When you looked to him, he started to look pale, and started pacing the floor.

“Double. That means.” He paces around. He walks to the small sink in the exam room, and then back to you. “That means,” he stops and starts to shake his hands in an exaggerated way. “That means there’s two. There are two kids. Possibly two more girls. That means. I.”

He turns once more and starts to pace.

You thought you’d let him talk his way through it. Once he processed all the information, you’d ask the stupid “how are you doing” question.

He turns to you once more and stops at the table. “I get two kids?”

“Two kids bud.” You reply, laughing a little at his frazzled look. “We’re going to have twins. JJ is going to have two siblings, not one. I can’t wait until you can tell her.”

“Yeah, me too.” He says quietly. He looks down and then back up to you, even paler than before.

“Are you okay?” you ask worried. You put your hand to his face, like a worried doctor and he’s clammy.

“I’m. I think I should’ve had breakfast.” He responds.

“Well, don’t make me tell you I told you so.” You mutter putting your hand on his arm.

He starts to shake, and you know that if you don’t make him sit something bad will happen. Before you can get to your feet to steady him, he loses his balance and faints.

Falling to the ground.

“Oh god.” You squeak jumping off the exam table, looking to him all kinked on the floor.

You were both in for a long ride.


	82. What to expect when you are expecting.

“Okay. We’ll be fine. We’ll be good.” Jensen mutters pacing the floor in your trailer.

“Jensen, I don’t have cancer. I’m just expecting twins.” You try and reason with him, but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Just? I’ve wanted kids again for a while, but I never thought I’d get two in one sitting. This is big. This.”

“This will be okay. They love you, I feel all the love and support. It’ll be fine. You have nothing to worry about.” You pull him to you and wrap your arms around him in a hug. You squeeze his ass once and smile. “M’kay?”

He groans at your touch and smiles at you. “Okay.”

“Good, now let’s go tell everyone I’m going to blow up like a balloon pretty soon.” You hold your hand out and he takes yours quickly.

You lead him out of the trailer towards set, where you knew everyone was planning on waiting.

Jensen’s grip tightens as you make your way closer to the studio, and you smile at him.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be fine.” You assure him.

You make it on to set and quickly sit down, already tired, and that’s when Jensen starts to pace again.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jared asks walking up.

“Oh, besides the obvious?” Misha retorts coming from one way. You give him a small glare. “Just kidding. Just kidding.”

“He’s just al ittle nervous.” Mark laughs walking up. He kisses your cheek, his scruff scratching agaisnt your skin.

“What about?” Jared scoffs, sitting next to you.

“My guess would be about the doctor’s visit we had, but I’m waiting until your wife comes, and Eric, and Robert and a few other people that I want to be here.” You point to Gen walking towards you. Thomas ran towards you, while she had Shep in her arms.

“Okay. I really love you, but it’s early. What is the big news you had to share with us?” Gen smirks as she looks at Jensen. He’s shaking his hands dramatically and making odd noises. “Is he okay?”

“Not too sure. We have some news. You guys are the ones that we want to hear first. We just have to wait for Eric and Robert.”

“What about Carver?” Jared asks.

“He couldn’t make it, so he’ll have to hear the news second hand from Robert or Eric.” You reply looking to Jared.

“You know, you’re making us nervous. It’s as if something bad is happening.” Gen points to Jensen reacting.

“No, everything is fine. Tell them Jensen.” You hit his shoulder to knock him out of his trance.

“Wh – what?” he looks up from his clasped hands. “Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. Just big news.”

“So tell us, we’re here.” Eric walks up. Robert behind him.

“So, doctor’s orders. This guy had a little bit of a rough morning, we want to watch him.” You grin. Immediately you and Gen are on some sort of similar wave length. She smiles, curious to hear you continue.

“Why? Did he faint at the sight of blood?” Misha laughs.

“No dumbass, it’s an OBGYN,” Mark shakes his head and folds his arms. “Not much blood there.”

“Is the baby okay?” Shep asks quietly. He holds his arms out and you take him quickly.

“Yes Shep, the babies are doing great.” You smile, ruffling his hair.

“Wait.” Jared and Mark say together.

“Babies?” Misha asks, still the most confused of the bunch. That or it was an act. Jensen stands and starts to pace away from the group.

“Looks like you’ll be needing an exit a little sooner?” Robert asks.

“Unless we can hide the bump, yep. Twins will be here come September.”

“And he got a little sick when you got the news?” Jared asks, standing up.

“Yeah. Talk to him. He’s been this way since we left the doctor’s office.”

Jared nods, and walks over to Jensen. The rest of the morning is filled with hugs, and visiting while Jared talks some sense into Jensen.

One day at a time. You tell yourself. One day at a time.


	83. The Bride

“Okay, we’ve got a long day today. This episode is going to focus on a hunt involving a bride and groom. So you get to be in a wedding dress today.” Charmaine smiles as you sit down in your makeup chair. “And the full makeup and hair to go with it. So relax and sit it out.”

You give her a nod and lean back, relaxing in your chair, and she gets to work. You can’t help but let your mind wander as you get pampered. Even if it weren’t your real wedding, you were starting to feel your mind drift.

You could only imagine the big wedding day you would have in the near future. It played through your mind continuously, imagining Jensen at the end of the aisle, waiting for you. His vows he’d recite to you, bearing his soul to you. It made it even worse when you walked to him, dressed in your wedding gown, and he was waiting, dressed to the nines in a suit.

You stop in front of Jensen and he gives a soft smile, an appreciative groan. “Baby, you look amazing.”

“Likewise stud.” You take his hand and he kisses the top of yours.

“So is this what I may get to see when you actually marry me?” Jensen asks quietly.

“I don’t know. You know I have to say yes first.” You smile and squeeze his hand.

“I know, a boy can hope.” He replies, laughing and giving you a smile.

“A boy can hope what?” Jared asks running in. He’s in a suit as well, and he smiles at you.

“That she’ll say yes to me. Eventually.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

“Oh, he did the most typical thing on Valentines Day.” You walk slowly towards your chair and Jensen helps you sit down.

“Did you propose dude?” Jared asks, blurting loudly. He looks around and to him, quieting own. “Did you? Did he?” he looks to you.

“He did.” You nod.

“And what did you say?”

“I haven’t said no or yes yet. Three months is really quick. We need a little more time. I don’t want him to be stuck in something he regrets.”

“You know I wouldn’t feel that way. And that’s something we can talk about later. Don’t want to bore Jared to death with our issues.” Jensen replies.

Jared looks to you, almost like an overprotective brother and furrows his brows. “Don’t give me that look Jared.”

“I’m looking out for this big teddy bear.”

“Oh I know, but I didn’t say no. I just haven’t said yes yet. I need some time. To really adjust to all of this.”

“And I understand that Jare. She’s a first time mom. To twins. I swung this on her pretty unexpectedly. This is all new to her.” Jensen takes your hand and you lean against him as he pulls his chair to you and sits down.

“Well, if you hurt him, I’m.”

“I know. I know. You’ll have Gen kick my butt.” You smile and give Jensen’s hand a squeeze. “My ideal wedding would be fall, so the kids would be here, and then we could get married.”

“Please tell me you two didn’t like elope and I missed your guys’ wedding?”

“No, of course not. My parents would kill me if I didn’t involve them. I’d want JJ there, and I’m sure her friends and her aunt wouldn’t be too happy if we didn’t include them.” Jensen gives his friend a confident smile and Jared nods.

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure. I mean, you’re great and all (Y/N), but we’ve got history. This is my boy. I only want him to be happy.”

“Jared, I am. Don’t worry. We’re good.”

“Okay.” Jared sighs. He looks to you and laughs. “You would make a gorgeous bride.”


	84. Pickles and Peanut Butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen standing up for you in an interview about Danneel's statement.

“Alright, now I’m sure you get asked this a lot Jensen, but since we all know. Congrats.”

It was time for an interview on set for the boys. While (Y/N) was filming something secret, you and Jared had to do your share of interviews for magazines and websites.

You smile and lean forward, a smile on your face. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“So, you are expecting twins. That had to come as a big shock?”

“It really did. I have been wanting to start my family again, and I got that with (Y/N).” You blush a little and look down. “I’ve found my match.”

“This must’ve been what I was like with Gen.” Jared replies. He gives a little laugh with the interviewer. “Those two are just so disgusting some times. So in love.”

“Hey, we aren’t that bad. I mean, you two flirted so bad. And then you had that awkward stage, where you didn’t know what to do.” You point to the interviewer after making Jared stop and keep his mouth shut. “And, then these two couldn’t keep their hands off each other.”

“By the way Jared is blushing, I can tell that he doesn’t disagree with you.” She replies. “What about you and (Y/N)?”

“Me and (Y/N)?” you smile. “Are we like they were?”

“Yes. Please tell us, what is it like on set for you two? From the horses’ mouth.”

“Well. We weren’t as bad as they were.” You point to Jared and shake your head. “Like, we were nothing like they were. We still aren’t. There have been a few things that we’ve had to get through, and I think we keep our private lives off set for the most part.”

Jared scoffs and shakes his. “For the most part. Like I love how she made you chase around set to get her something to eat.”

“Oh yeah.” You recall with a laugh.

“Is she craving odd things now?”

“Yeah. We have to have a healthy stock of crunchy peanut butter and pickles on hand at home. Which is weird, because before we found out she was pregnant, she hated pickles. She would always give me hers, if anything had a pickle on it, it’d end up in my food.”

“Is that the weirdest?” she asks

“No. Not really. I mean they’ve all been normal foods. Just all foods she says she hated before. Like tomatoes. She hates tomatoes. She wanted tomatoes on her salad last night.”

“How about two days ago, when we were over?” Jared asks you.

“After we announced everything?” you ask quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Oh. Right.” You chuckle loudly. “I was on the phone with family telling them the news, and she was craving Mexican food, and like this particular Mexican restaurant is like ten miles away.”

“So when he wouldn’t get off the phone, she gives you these puppy dog eyes and you seem to can’t say no.” Jared snickers.

“And he of course went ten miles out of his way to pick up food for her.” You clap his back and smile.

“So she has the puppy dog look that Sam gives down pat?”

“I think she can do it as equally well as Sam, if not better. It has to be the fact that she’s pregnant.” Jared takes a sip of his water and leans back.

“So before I go, and let you finish your work and the other interviews, my last question is for you Jensen, and it’s about the latest statements your ex wife said about (Y/N). Care to elaborate, set things straight?”

“Oh. None of them are true.” You sigh, not wanting to get into that crap again. It felt like every time you thought you had dropped the Danneel issue, something always came up. “I don’t know as to why she’s saying those things. It may be because there is someone new in JJ’s life. In mine. I don’t know. But (Y/N) is one of the sweetest, most down to earth women I know, and to publicly belittle someone, she wasn’t the person I thought she was. And that’s something I don’t want my daughter around.”

“I heard there is a big custody battle?”

“Nothing that I know of. We still share custody, and until my lawyer tells me differently, that’s how it is. Listen. (Y/N) and these twins and my new little family, it’s the best thing that has happened to me lately, and no matter what Danneel thinks of her, it isn’t going to change my mind. I’m in love with her. JJ loves her too. Plain and simple. That’s all that matters. That’s all you need to know.”


	85. Girl Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting your favorite actress (Name) when she becomes your newest costar.
> 
> My choice is Michelle Rodriguez

“Hey, why is there an extra chair?” You asked finally. Charmaine who mainly did all of your hair and make up, had gotten to chatting and you had forgotten to ask.

“A new costar. She should be here soon.” you smile at the realization you’re not going to be the only female on set. Besides make up and hair, you were the only female actress. “Yup. You aren’t the only woman now.”

“Yes! I’m not the only female anymore. We need to even out the estrogen to testosterone level. Do you know who it is?”

“No.” she replied, fixing a last straggling piece of your hair. She sprays it in place with hairspray and puts the can down. “I was just told we’d be getting another body. Her character isn’t going to be revealed yet.”

Just like your character, you thought to yourself. “Hmmm.” You harrumph out loud. “Of course. It has to be that way.”

“That is the world of television. Secrets and lies, and more secrets and more lies, and when you think you know what’s going on, there’s more secrets and lies.”

“Speak from experience.” A voice calls as the door opens and closes quickly. Cold is let in for only a moment and you and Charmaine both turn to the door. Michelle Rodriguez is standing at the door. “It doesn’t really change.”

“Oh my god.” You squeak, trying to get a word out. “You’re. You’re.”

“I am Michelle. You must be (Y/N) and Charmaine? Am I in the right place?” she asks.

You only nod, so Charmaine is your voice. “Yes. You are in the right place. Take a seat next to (Y/N). Zabrina is just getting some things.”

Michelle nods and drops her bag next to the seat and makes herself comfortable. You all of a sudden feel uncomfortable in your own skin.

“So. Um. Congrats?” she asks.

“Huh?” you look to her and then down to the direction of her gaze. Apparently you looked pregnant today. “Oh that. Right. Thanks.”

“How far along are you?” she asks.

“Two, three months. Give or take. But it’s twins in there.”

“Yeah. Wow. I bet that was a shock.” She laughs with you.

“Still hasn’t sunk in. Just like this. Wow. I’m a huge fan. Like I’m screaming internally right now.” You look to her and smile like a little kid. She smiles back sweetly and laugh. “I’m excited. I’ve wanted to do something on this show for a long time.”

“No. I’m serious. I’m a big fan. Like you are my girl crush. Literally. You’re my girl crush.” You emphasize.

“Oh. Thanks. Well I can’t wait to work with you. Did Eric tell you about my character yet?”

“No. I didn’t know you were coming. We have been dealing with a few personal things, Jensen and I, so I haven’t been here when I’m here. He could’ve told me and I probably would’ve forgotten. Pregnancy brain.”

Zabrina laughs as she walks in. “Well, Eric said that you can fill us and only us in.” She locks the door and looks to Michelle. “Spill the beans.”


	86. I Love you too

“How was working with Michelle yesterday? You three sorta ignored me all day yesterday.” Jensen puts his hands to your stomach and gives the fabric of your shirt a kiss.

You pause for a moment to process what he had said, forgetting for a moment he meant you and your twins. You laugh a little and make yourself comfortable on the bed.

“It is nice to have a little more estrogen on set. And I don’t mean just for an hour here and there when I have to have my hair touched up or my make up done. I mean all the time.”

He laughs and kisses your stomach once more before sitting up. You hold your arms out and he lies down, putting his head on your chest.

“Plus,” you continue as he makes himself comfortable. “It’s Michelle Rodriguez.”

“Are you fan – girling?” he asks. He puts his head to the side and you can see him closes his eyes as his arms snake around you.

“Of course. I’ve had my time to fan–girl over you and Jared. That’s long gone, and I’ve got someone new to freak out over.”

He gives you a sleepy grin and rolls his eyes. “What, you don’t like Jensen Ackles any more?”

“Of course I do, but I’m not sleeping with her. And I haven’t been with her day in and day out for almost three months.”

“So the moment for fan–girling is gone with me, eh?” he asks.

“No. I still have those moments. I get to wake up to you every morning; I get to kiss you when I want. I probably won’t do that to Michelle. It might freak her out and she might run off. I want her to stay so I’m not the only girl here.”

“Is she your girl crush?” Jensen asks, teasing you.

“Oh yeah. I’ve loved her since Lost and The Resident Evil movie. If I didn’t like what’s down there on you better than what’s down there on a woman, I’d probably hit on her. Hard. But.” You yawn, and close your eyes.

“But what?”

“I love you too much.”

Jensen moves off your body and you can feel him smile against your neck as he kisses you.

“I love you too.”

Those four words help lull you into a deep sleep as his arms, giving you one of the best sleep you had in nights.


	87. Auntie

“Hey, do you guys need me for a while?” You ask looking to Robert and Jeremy, who were both helping with the episode.

“No,” Robert shakes his head and looks back to the script.

“Babe. Is everything okay?” Jensen asks walking to you, concern etched across his face in an instant.

“Yeah. I’m just a little tired. I’m gonna lay down for a bit.”

“Promise it’s just that?” he asks putting his hand on your stomach.

“Yes. You could always walk me to the trailer.” You say smiling, hoping that will make him think of something else other than you possibly being sick, or hurt.

“No.” Robert calls. “We need him for a scene. If you need help to your trailer, have Misha or Mark take you.”

You sigh, looking at your other options. Misha backs off and Mark gives you a small smile. Misha still knew he was on your shit list, and he clearly liked avoiding you at all costs.

The only time you would interact was on set when you were filming. He clearly understood how much you disliked him and he kept his distance.

It was agreed that someone would escort you to and from your trailer, just in case. Even though you weren’t even four months along yet, you now had to keep in mind you were carrying twins.

“Come on love, let’s get you to your trailer.” Mark replies giving you a kiss on the cheek. He holds his hand out and waits for Jensen to do the same. You turn and catch Jensen’s lips and give him a small peck, and slowly walk with Mark away from the group.

“So I see he’s out of the dog house?” Mark chuckles lightly.

“Yeah. I guess so.” You mutter, walking forward. You put your head on his shoulder and chuckle. “Until he does his next grandiose and idiotic thing. You know them. You’ve worked with them longer.”

“Yeah.” He sighs shaking his head. “That is true. But he loves you. I’ve never seen him more in love with anyone, than I do with you. And I’ve seen him go through enough.”

“Thanks Mark,” you smile stopping at your trailer. You want to give him a hug, but you suddenly feel the urge to throw up the sandwich you had just consumed.

“Anytime sweetheart. You are looking absolutely green around the gills. Are you alright?”

You breathe in through your nose heavily, and try and bide the nausea.

“Damn kids are already making me sick.” You lean against the trailer and wait a few seconds. “And they aren’t even here yet.”

“Do you need me to get someone? Something?”

“No.” you think quietly. “No, I’ve got saltines and ginger ale in my trailer. Just get me to the couch. Or the bed.”

Mark nods and wraps his hand around your waist to steady you, and you accept his closeness happily. By the time he opens the door and helps you up the three small steps, you find another wave of nausea rushes over you. You push away from Mark in time to run to the small bathroom. You barely pull the seat lid up before you throw up all your lunch.

“What do you need sweetheart?” he asks, his tone endearing, a cross between a new father who knew what this was like, and a father who’s seen his children go through being sick. “Do you need Jensen?”

“No. I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” You clear your throat and try to breathe in and out. Mark’s hand on your back feels comforting and you sit at the toilet, just waiting. Hoping it doesn’t happen again.

When nothing else comes up, you slowly stand, on shaky arms and flush the toilet. After rinsing your mouth and glancing in the mirror, you realize your ashen face was more than morning sickness. More like the flu.

“What is it? Morning sickness?” he asks.

“No. I think it’s the flu.” You reply as he helps you into the bed. Mark leaves and returns quickly with your liter of ginger ale and bag of crackers. After placing those in front of you he finds your phone and places it on the bed next to you.

“Then you’re going to call us if you need anything? Okay?”

“Okay.” You yawn dramatically and your eyes flutter closed. After a few seconds, and a sweet back rub later, you can hear the trailer door open and close once more.

 

You never usually remembered your dreams. Except for now.

Jensen was sweetly rubbing your back and head when you couldn’t sleep. You remember clinging on to him for dear life as you leaned against him.

But you wake up, and you aren’t leaning against Jensen. In fact he’s across from you, legs propped up on the bed as he sits in a chair.

You snuggle in to the bed a little more, wrapping yourself into the covers more. “Jay? What’s going on?”

“Seems like we’ve got a visitor.” He replies, pointing to the person hovering over you.

You blink warily and look up, just as your aunt – no more like your mom – brushes stray flyaway hairs from your face.

“Auntie?” you ask, a rasp to your voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Well. I need to see my favorite niece and my future great–nieces or nephews. Plus, I needed to meet this guy first hand.” She points to Jensen, and then goes back to rubbing her hand through your hair. It was something she’d do when your sick, and it always seemed to make you feel better.

“I think I may have the flu. I don’t want to get anyone sick.” You try to move away from your aunt, but that’s a trick of yours she knows. She shakes her head and grabs your wrist quickly.

“Nonsense. We’re going to have you film one more scene, and then Cliff and I are taking you home.”

“But I have more than one scene left to film for today.

“These babies and yourself are your first priority, and we can do with out you.” Jensen replies giving you a smile. He lean’s forward and finds your leg through the quilt. “Its just closes ups for Michelle and Jared. We can survive with a body double. She’s getting ready right now.”

“Are you coming with me?”

“No baby. I have to stay and film more. I’ll be home later. It’ll give you a chance to rest and catch up with your aunt. I’ll bring us back some food.”

“Okay.” You sigh quietly, slowly sitting up with the aide of your aunt.

“You know. It’s nice to meet him finally.” Your aunt mutters once you’re finally walking towards set. “I like him.

“I like him too.” You give her a smile.


	88. Jealousy in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth and Chris's wife Elsa Patakay make an appearance.

“So I was thinking, your first event tonight? You up for it?” Jensen asks.

You look to your spare bedroom where your aunt was getting ready for bed.

“I mean, what about my aunt?” you ask quietly.

“She already said to go. I invited her to come along, and she said she wasn’t feeling well. She was going to lie down. Are you feeling up to it?”

You give a sigh and nod. “Yeah. I have no clue what I’m doing though.”

“I’ll be right by your side. Every step of the way.”

“Promise?” you ask looking up to him.

“Promise. Now go get that pretty dress on, that I know you have; and we’ll go have a good night.”

“What is this for?” you ask walking to your room, him tailing behind you.

“A benefit night to support Alzheimer’s. Some dinner or something. It’s my first one, and it’s the first time it’s here in Vancouver. Now stop worrying and get dressed. We’ll have a good night, and food.”

You give him a small nod and walk in to the closet, only a few minutes later to bounce out of the closet in your dress for the night.”

“Damn you look good.” He gives you an appreciative look up and down.

“I feel like I’ve got a food baby. And two melons for boobs.” You look down to your stomach, barely showing you were pregnant.

“Quiet. You look gorgeous, and if we weren’t needing to go, I’d be feeling you up right now.” You roll your eyes, and shake your head. “I’m serious. You look gorgeous. I am going to be the luckiest guy there.”

You give him a sweet smile and adjust his green tie, and give him a quick kiss on the lips. “You know, I’m gonna be the luckiest person there. You look damn sexy.”

 

 

By the time you arrived at the event, everything is in full swing. People are lining up at the entrance to the carpet, and waiting to go in.

“Just hang tight to me.” He says as he helps you out of the SUV.

“Any other advice?” you ask, holding in a breath.

“Yes. Breathe.” You give him a quick kiss and let him lead the way.

For the first part of the carpet, you were quiet and nervous. You let Jensen do the talking about the show (as you couldn’t say anything yet about your characters yet), and you hold tight to him.

You answer a few questions about the pregnancy, and laugh as you stumble around, not knowing where to stand.

Once you were inside, you could relax. You were visiting quietly with Elsa Patakay when it all happened though. You had never seen Jensen get jealous, but tonight was the night.

“Chris. Baby.” Elsa motioned for him to come over to you. You froze, you were meeting Chris Hemsworth, and you didn’t know what to do. When you looked over to Jensen, you saw his grip tighten on his tumbler of scotch, and his jaw clench. “This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). She plays a character on the show Supernatural.”

“Oh great, another show she’s going to make me binge watch.” He smiles, extending his hand. “Chris.”

“Oh. Wait, you aren’t a fanboy?” you tease, taking his hand.

“No. With my marvel schedule and twins and a little girl. What time do I have?” he asks.

“True. I guess that’s something I have to look forward to?” you ask laughing with them.

“Probably. How far along are you?” he asks.

“Almost three months, they think.” You nod and smile. “I hate to admit this, but I’m fangirling right now. It is so cool to meet you.”

“Likewise. Let me find the fanboy. The other Chris is a big fan.” You give him a questioning look and he laughs. “Evans is a Supernatural fan. We had a meeting for the next Thor, and he couldn’t stop talking about the footage they released with you in it.”

“Who’d have thought?” you shake your head.

You turn to give Jensen a smile; he was visiting with a few people – big names in the industry and people you had hoped to meet. Anna Faris and Chris Pratt where two people you meant to bother for a picture later. He smiles back at you once Chris leaves, and gives you a sultry wink.

“How long have you two been together? It seems that you two share something special.” Elsa asks, getting your attention again.

“Since December. We’ve known each other for a while, and it just sort of happened. Then this.” You look down to your stomach and put your hands on your barely–there pregnant belly.”

“Well, sometimes the best things happen in the strangest ways. Oh, there’s the idiot now.” She laughs looking up. You follow her gaze and immediately grab her hand for support.

“Oh my god. It’s Captain America.” You squeak, bouncing a little.

“Oh my god!” Chris Evans boisterously bounds towards you. “It’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N). You’re. You’re on Supernatural.”

“Watch out Chris. You’re fangirling.” Elsa laughs with you.

“Come on. I can’t wait to see what you have in store for the Winchester’s. Where is your man anyway?”

“Pouting maybe, I dunno.” You turn around and see him waltzing towards you. No doubt the swagger in his step is all from the scotch he had been consuming. “Oh, I spoke to soon. He’s coming. Right now. Fangirl away.”

“Wow, Jensen Ackles. It’s cool to meet you bro.” Chris replies as Jensen approaches you. Jensen throws a protective arm around your waist and by Elsa’s reaction, you know Jensen is glaring daggers.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.” He mumbles. “You Marvel people treating my girl right?”

You roll your eyes and give them all an apologetic look.

“Just telling (Y/N) how big a fan I am of Supernatural. It’s so cool to finally meet you.”

“Fangirl looks a little odd on you.” Jensen mutters, putting the glass to his mouth and taking a drink. “Didn’t think a guy like you would . . .”

“Okay, we aren’t going to finish this sentence, and we’re going to escort the pregnant lady outside. She needs fresh air.”

“You can’t make me go outside.” Jensen replies belligerently.

“I’m so sorry. He’s not himself.” You look to the trio – all befuddled and confused – and smile apologetically. You yank the glass from his hand and put it on the tray as a waiter passes by. “I’m so sorry guys. It was so cool to meet you all. It was a big dream of mine. Thanks.”

“No problem. Congratulations.” Chris smiles happily, barely phased by Jensen’s actions.

Jensen growls a little, but before he can do anything you pull him away from the crowd and push him away.

“Why so sour doll face?” Jensen asks as you walk past people and crowds. You pull your phone from your clutch and quickly dial Cliff’s number. “Come on babe, talk to me.”

“Hey Cliff.” You reply, pushing Jensen’s hands away as he tries to touch you.

“Don’t call Cliff. He’s no fun either.” Jensen counters, trying to pull the phone away from you. Thankfully you had no crowd to experience what you were experiencing.

“Yeah. It was great, until Jensen embarrassed me in front of Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans.” You pause and grab at his wrist, hoping to stop him from trying to feel you up. “Yeah, and he’s really not doing good.”

“What, come on? I’m fine. I’m sooooo f – fine.” He stutters.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s not fine. He’s drunk. I don’t know how he got so drunk so fast, but I think we need to end this night. Now. Before this pregnant lady has an aneurism or premature labor.” You pause once more and look to Jensen, shaking your head at him. “Okay. Thanks. Yeah, see you soon.”

You place your phone back in your clutch and shake your head at him.

“What?” Jensen grins, like he’s gotten his way.

“You are unbelievable.” You shake your head and walk towards the bench, sitting quickly to relieve the ache in your feet.

“What? What did I do?” He genuinely thinks nothing is wrong, and follows you to the bench.

You cross your arms over your chest indignantly. “I don’t want to talk to you Jensen.”

That night you spent the night in separate rooms. Something you had personally vowed not to do.


	89. Are we out of the woods (Complications part 1)

“So what happened? I felt you get in to the bed, but I was so out.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” You look down to your tea, and you can feel her arm wrap around you.

“The only way you are going to fix this, is to talk to him and let him know how you feel.” Your aunt gives you a squeeze and kisses your cheek. “Now, I’m going to use the other apartment and take a shower. Let’s do lunch, just me and you since you’re off today?”

“Sure. Just whenever you’re ready.” You give her a smile and return the hug.

She pads slowly away, and you contemplate the words you’re about to tell Jensen in your mind. One side of your brain wanted to yell at him, while the other wanted to cuddle under the covers and take care of his drunk ass.

You fill his favorite coffee cup full of decaf and slowly walk towards the master bedroom. You give your aunt a wave as she leaves out the front door and continue on. Your stomach seizes quickly. A sharp pain runs through your torso, causing you to let go of the cup and quickly grip your stomach. If you hadn’t dropped the hot coffee, you wouldn’t have slipped in the mess.

You lean against the wall, and close your eyes, a mixture of pain and tears running across your face.

“What happened?” Jensen yells running in.

You jump at his harsh tone and the tears fall quicker.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You mutter, wiping tears and snot on the back of your hand. “Oh god.”

“What? What is it?” Your hand flies to your stomach again. “Baby, you’re scaring me.”

“Oh my god. It hurts. Really bad.” You cry, falling in to him. He puts his hand on your sides, steadying you.

“What’s wrong? It’s too early to have contractions, right?”

“I think so. I don’t know.”

“You’re a doctor, shouldn’t know you know?” he asks, chuckling, trying to make light of the situation.

“I think I’m forgetting everything.” You bite down on your lip, probably drawing blood and cry. “Owwww.”

“What do I do? I don’t know what to do.” He cradles your head as you pull him tighter to you.

“Hospital. I don’t know what is going on. Quick!” you cry, burying your face in to his neck.

 

You woke up a few hours later, hooked up to machines in what had to be the ER of your old job, Vancouver General. Jensen – still nursing a hangover – had his head down on the side of the bed; hand out waiting for your touch. You’re about to run your fingers through his hair when another round of pain starts up again.

“Agh!” you cry out, rolling to your side. Jensen shoots up and puts his hand on your shoulder. You take his hand in yours and hold for dear life.

“Nurse? Can someone help! NURSE!” Jensen yells frantically. You peek up at him and he’s looking at the open door of your ER room.

A female nurse in black scrubs runs in, stethoscope around her neck.

“What’s wrong Doctor (Y/L/N)?”

“I think its appendicitis. I think I’m having appendicitis. It’s.”

“It is common in pregnancies. I’ll go and get Doctor Greely right away.”

You give a small nod and squeeze tighter to Jensen’s hand as another wave of pain rushes through you.

 

The on – call surgeon, Doctor Greely quickly whisked you away to the OR, where you had your appendix removed laparoscopically, the least invasive way for your babies. Just as you had hoped, Jensen was waiting for you when you got in to recovery. He was even there when you got to your room.

“Hey sweetie.” He murmurs, kissing your forehead.

“Hey baby.” You pull him towards the bed.

“I can’t, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m. I’m. Just listen to the pregnant lady. Get in bed with me.” You groan, half befuddled, half frustrated at him. He walks around the bed and slowly slips in, after toeing off his shoes. You turn to him immediately and nestle in to his arms.

“Why were you saying you were sorry earlier?” he asks, running his fingers through your hair.

“I. I broke your favorite cup. I just screw everything up. I’m. I’m not a fi – ”

“I’m not mad at you breaking the cup.”

“I’m also sorry that I was angry at you last night.” You move your hand as much as the IV tube would allow you and you start to rub his chest.

“I was acting like an idiot. I. I don’t know what came over me. Seeing you with him, I. I thought that you might find him more appealing then me. He is Captain America.”

“You want to know what I said when I saw him?” he shakes his head warily, unsure if he wants to know your answer. “I called him captain America. Not Chris. Captain America.” You run your free hand through his hair and he turns to you. “I love you Jensen. Please don’t ever forget that.”

“We’re human. I’m human. I may forget from time to time.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to remind you a lot. Like now. I love you. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to wake up next to you each day. I love your rough, sexy voice. I love your heart. I love you.”

He pulls you tighter to him, and kisses you, rubbing your cheek and jaw with his thumb. “I love you too.”

You lean in to the kiss, taking the attention. You wanted to rewind time, and take back all the times you had been angry with him. Even through the annoying beeps of the machines, you both fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	90. No stress! (Or Else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen, Emily and Ali taking care of you after you are released from the hospital.

Like you had predicted, you made the nurses’ lives miserable. Even though they were once your nurses, you were pretty sure they hated you. Doctor Greely agreed to release you, just so you would get out of there, and not act so “grumpy” to people.

“I will release you on one condition,” he said. “That Jensen and your friends and aunt take care of you, and make you relax at home for a few days. If you have to get out, a drive won’t hurt. But nothing else. For at least a week. Then we’ll have a follow up with Doctor Hammond. She says no stress! Or else!”

“Yes doctor.” You salute him and then you wait for your release papers.

You decided it would be best to listen to their orders, and let everyone take care of you. One, you didn’t want to endanger your children’s lives. You wanted to be a good mom, and they still weren’t born yet. You couldn’t let the tally of “bad parenting” start before they were even born. Two, Jensen really wanted you to, and you didn’t want to upset him even more than he already felt.

So you sat with nothing to do, and four people to wait on you.

Most of the morning, you spent taking a hot bath. It was Jensen’s job to help out, and like a kid – by the time you were finished getting cleaned and out of the tub – Jensen was just as wet as you were, and he didn’t join you in the tub.

While Jensen was getting dried off and changed his clothes, Ali made her famous waffles and for the first time you actually kept food in. You were in good spirits, and nothing seemed to deter your happiness.

Later, Jensen took your Aunt and Emily to the store, and Ali stayed with you. You spent over an hour doing the usual. Selfies, laughing and reminiscing. She was after all your oldest friend. High school in (Y/STATE/N) was hard, it was hard enough being the book worm. You met her brother Jason, and immediately life was different. You were a second daughter of the DiLaurentis family, and soon Allison was like a little sister.

It helped because you didn’t have any siblings.

Emily and Ali went back to their hotel to freshen up and your aunt took a nap, so it was up to Jensen to tend to you until dinner. Talking while watching TV in your bed ended up in falling asleep.

With his strong arms around you, you felt whole. You felt at peace.

For a second, you felt like everything was all right.


	91. Are we out of the woods (Complications part 2)

You sighed and moved, trying to get comfortable on that rigid hospital bed. But it wasn’t possible. Everything in your body hurt, like you had been run over a truck. You whimper a little in your sleep, and Jensen’s hands are on you immediately.

“Baby?” his rough voice cuts through the silence and through your little nightmare, and you slowly look to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything hurts.” You mutter.

“I guess falling asleep with you on the bed didn’t help.”

“Yeah it did. I needed that. Bad.” You try and sit up, but his strong hands push you back to the bed gently. You look to him and frown. “I shouldn’t have slept in another room the other night. We should’ve talked it out.”

“I was drunk and I was stupid. I know where your loyalty is. I wasn’t thinking and I had alcohol. Two of the worst things together.” He kisses the top of your hand and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Are we going to be okay?” you look down, trying to avoid contact with his gaze.

He tilts your head up, pointer finger stroking your chin gently before he kisses you. “Unless you’re going to leave me, we’re okay.”

“I just have a feeling this may happen again.”

“You coming to the hospital? God, I hope not. Not until you have the kids.” He squeezes your hand, trying to make you see him smiling.

“No. I mean one of us getting jealous at each other. At the situation.” You give a small sigh and a yawn. “This sucks.”

“Yeah it does, because I don’t like feeling that way either.”

You’re about to open your mouth, offer up a solution, but your doctor walks in.

“Doctor Greely.” You clear your throat and Jensen turns to look at the newest person in the room.

“How are you doing (Y/N)?” he asks.

You breathe in and muster a fake smile. “As good as I can be right now.”

“I understand. How’s the pain?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” You respond. “When can I go home? Back to work?”

“Not yet. I need you to talk to Brittany. You need to be careful. With twins, especially with your first pregnancy, it’s a bigger risk. You just had your appendix removed laparoscopically. You know the drill. You’ve told patients the same thing.”

“But you also know me. Pretty well Eric. I can’t be sitting around doing nothing. It’s not me.”

“Maybe we need to listen to him (Y/N).” Jensen counters, making you turn to look at him, rather than glare daggers at the doctor. “We don’t want to endanger the twins.”

“Sitting on my ass isn’t going to endanger the twins. It’s going to endanger my insanity.” You grumble.

“Can she be on set, at all?” Jensen asks, turning back to Doctor Greely.

“In my opinion. No. She should be out another week or two. Then she can go back. But I’m not her OB. She needs to speak with Brittany on her suggestions.”

“If her part were stationary, sitting and relaxing, would you be okay to release her? You’d be thanking us if you did.” Your aunt walks in and hands Jensen a coffee cup. You give her a glare, even though you know she’s right. “She’ll be making all your nurses’ lives hell.”

“Oh we know, she was a doctor here. She did, sick or not.”

“Hey. I wasn’t that bad.” You laugh, finally smiling.

“There’s that beautiful smile.” Doctor Greely said. “I’m sorry (Y/N). For your health, I want you to stay a few more days. I don’t want to see you back here because you got sick from doing too much.”

You let out a sigh, ready to argue, but Jensen pulls your attention to him. “If you aren’t going to do this for yourself, please do it for me. And the babies.”

You let out a small groan and rub your face with your free hand. “Fine.”

“Okay. That starts with food. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Whatever there is.” You mutter, knowing the options of the food at the hospital cafeteria. The aging doctor gives your defeated look an apathetic smile and turns around leaving you with your aunt and Jensen. “Sorry I ruined your time here.”

“(Y/N/N). Sweetheart, I was coming down to be with you regardless of what’s going on. You need to be taken care of. When Jensen can be with you, he’s going to take care of you.” You look to Jensen and he gives you a nod. “And when I need to. I’m here. Allison and Emily are on the next plane too. They want to be with you.”

“Em and Ali?” you ask confused.

“Ali wanted to see you when Em came down for your birthday but she couldn’t. She got a sub and decided to take some vacation time. They were boarding at LAX last time I talked to them. About two and half hours ago. So maybe having to not work is a good time. You’ve got us to be with you.”

“I know. It’s just. Old habits die hard.”

“Wow, you’re that much of a workaholic?” Jensen asks giving a smile. “We really must be a good pair.”

“It’s all I know.” You shrug your shoulders. You look to your aunt who sits down on the other side of you and she nods.

“I know. We both know. Eric is going to come by a little later today. If you’re up to it.” Jensen gives your cheek a rub and leans in to kiss your forehead.

“Is he angry?”

“Not at all.” Your aunt replies for Jensen. “He called your phone, I had it because he was talking to your doctor. He understands completely. He’s coming down to talk to you and make sure you understand that he understands. His words were, and I quote, “I like where her character is going. I don’t want her sick enough that she can’t come back in a few weeks after she’s healed.”

You give a small nod and close your eyes, feeling defeated. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

 

Your aunt and Jensen start in to a small conversation, while you rest your eyes. As soon as a worker brings in your food, you gratefully eat everything you’re given before you fall asleep.

An hour later, you were waking up as Jensen took a phone call, getting up from his spot in the room. Your aunt was a sleep on the small couch in your room, and the TV was on low volume, some random TV show playing. You wait in silence until Jensen returns, sitting next to you.

“Everything okay?” you ask.

“Yeah. Emily called me. Allison is on her way over. She had to get a hotel room. She’ll be over later but Allison wanted to see you.” He smiles and yawns.

“How much sleep have you gotten?”

“About 15 hours less than what I want. Or need.”

“Maybe you go home and rest for a while when Allison gets here.”

“Are you sure?” he asks. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

“It’ll be all girl talk. Or talking about you.” You wink and motion for him to come to you. He stands and moves to sit on the edge of your bed. You sit slowly and give him a kiss. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Really sure? I don’t want to be away from you. I could sleep here.”

“My aunt has the only couch, and she barely fits on it, it’s so small. You won’t fit on it and it won’t be comfortable. Go home. Go take care of Amicum and take a nap. Come back when you’ve had at least a three four hour nap.” You point to him and smile. “It is your doctor’s orders.”

“Yes ma’am.” He laughs.

“And you can even take me home.” Your aunt replies sitting up from her resting spot. “I need a shower and a comfortable bed.”

“Yeah. You two need to leave. Get some rest. I’ll take care of her.” Ali walks in to the doorway, and smiles at your aunt, and then to Jensen.

“Ali!” you squeak happily. You wait until she’s hugged your aunt to start introductions. She looks to Jensen and smiles warily. “Ali, this is Jensen Ackles. Jensen, Allison DiLaurentis.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ali replied, holding out her hand to shake his. Jensen reciprocates with his response and shakes her hand. “Now. You two go take care of yourself. I’ve got this all taken care of.”

You give Jensen a kiss, and your Aunt a hug before paying attention to your friend in front of you. By the time Emily got to you, you were a giggling mess with your best friend, and it was even worse when Emily joined in.

After laughing about the “guy who threw up on Emily” and the kid that kept kicking Ali’s seat, Ali got straight to business.

“Em was right.”

“I was? Wait, about what?” Emily laughs, taking a sip of her iced coffee.

“Jensen’s a good guy. I like him.”

“I’ve always liked your opinion, since you don’t like boys, so it’s a little more objective. But why do you like him again?”

“He knows how much you mean to us, and vice versa. He called all of us. Just to let us know that you were in the hospital, and everything was fine. Spencer was the only one that answered. She gave him my number, so we could know.”

“Yeah. I guess I like him. A lot.”

“Apparently, since you’re having twins?” Emily asked.

“Yeah. It’s crazy.” You shake your head, and take a drink of your tea. “I’m going to be a mom. To two. Weird, huh?”

“Yeah, but you’ll be a good mom.” Em says smiling.

“Yeah, we can’t wait to meet em’.” Ali nods and leans back.

And like old times you fall back in to laughter and conversation.


	92. 06-04-2015 - 1st meeting

You sit at the table looking around at your mess of an apartment. Brock was at work, so you had to be the responsible one and make your living space, livable.

Out of all places to find a job, Brock had gone and gotten a bank job in Vancouver. So you of course had to find a job at the hospital.

Vancouver General welcomed you with open arms, and soon you’d be the youngest female ER doctor in the city.

That, well you took pride in that.

For the first time in a long time, you felt that your life was going the way you wanted it to.

There was a loud knock at your door, interrupting you from your thoughts.

“Hello?” you ask as you open the door slowly. You had thought for a second it was Brock, forgetting something.

“Hey. Are you the new neighbor?” the man in front of you asks. He was tall, all muscle and masculinity.

You looked into green eyes and smiled. “Uh yeah. I am. (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” you offer out your hand but a female interrupts you.

“Jensen!” she’s abrupt, and for a second she stares at you, eyeing you up and down.

“What?” Jensen grumbles, turning to the woman. “I’m visiting D.”

“We need to get JJ to her check up. We leave in ten.” She bosses.

You can tell Jensen rolls his eyes at her, but he turns back to you. “Sorry.”

“No. I get it. Daddy duty.” You laugh. You had hoped beyond some shadow of a doubt, that he was single.

“Yeah. My wife isn’t so bad, once you get past her bark.”

But you were wrong.

“I get it. I don’t want to interrupt you, and I should get this kitchen cleaned so I can get some food prepared for tonight.”

“Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I live next door, and if you ever need anything. Let me know.”

You give him a smile and a small thank you.

That was the first time you ever met Jensen Ackles.


	93. Birthday Boy

You were content to doze on and off all night. It was a difficult task to stay comfortable when you couldn’t be plastered to your bed buddy, or on your stomach.

But the plan was set.

Even though you were in bed, with nothing to do, you had your friends to help you.

“I’d better get a shower in babe. Do you need anything?” he asks giving you a sweet kiss on your head. You slowly roll to your back and look to him.

“No.” you smile. You pull him down to you and he loses himself in your kiss.

“Happy birthday to me.” He laughs after the breathless gesture.

“Happy birthday love.” You kiss his nose, and then pepper kisses all over his face, ending on his lips.

“Thank you. This will be the best yet. With you.”

You give him a small smile and wink. “Any time dude. Leave the door unlocked. Emily and Allison are coming over and forgot their key.”

Jensen lets out a grunt as he walks off, unlocking the door before closing the bathroom door loudly.

‘All clear. Enter if you dare – quietly though.’ You texted to Jared.

He was going to help you create a master plan.

He would get Jensen out of the house later that day for lunch and a few “things”, while Gen would help you get ready.

Allison and Emily were coming over for their key. They just were also coming to help you wrap your gifts for him.

And Danneel had actually agreed to let JJ come to dinner with you and the group. She would be bringing her by, when she knew Jensen would be home.

You sit up in bed and give attention to your dog. He inches closer to the edge of the bed until you finally let him in with you. You know Jensen would be angry, but right now you didn’t care about the “No dogs, No kids” rule.

If he could break it, so could you.

You hear the door close quietly and Jared shuffles towards you even quieter. Amicum perks up as Jared walks in, turning on the light.

He scratches your dog between the ears and sits at the edge of the bed.

“You look so much better now that you’re home.” He smiles, squeezing your hand.

“As opposed to?”

“Not as good?” he laughs.

“Okay. Fair enough.”

“So, what do you need me to do?”

“I’m going to attempt to make breakfast for him sitting down. Spend time with him this morning. I need you to take him to lunch, and try and give me some time. Gen is coming over after you leave with Jensen so she can help me get ready. My friends Ali and Emily and my aunt are getting the reservations squared away at our favorite Italian place. We’ll take just a slow ride, with JJ too, and we’re going to meet up with everyone over there.”

“The whole crew?”

“Yup, so far Rich, Rob, Mark, Misha, Felecia, Alaina, Kim, Brianna, us ten, Cliff, Eric, Jeremy and Singer are coming. I extended the invite to Gill and Matt, and I think they didn’t know who I was so they didn’t respond.”

“I’ll talk to them and let you know. JJ gets to come?”

“Yeah. I stole Jensen’s phone the other night, and I called. I know he wants her to be here, and I know the thinks we’re going to do nothing for him, because I’m stuck in bed.” You point shaking your head. “But, that is not the case. She agreed that for tonight, she’d let her stay. But that she didn’t change her mind on the custody crap.” You shrug your shoulders and make a face. “At least he gets her on his birthday.”

Jared clenches his jaw and shakes his head. “I’m sorry you have to be in the middle of that. I’m sorry that you and JJ are in the middle of it. You’re great for him. He doesn’t stop talking about how in love and lucky he is. It must’ve been how I was when I met Gen.”

You smile as he stands and rub his arm as he backs away.

“I’ll be back around 2?” you give a nod. “Sweet. I’ll just have Gen come in with me and say that she’s keeping you company.”

You give him a nod and let him leave. You snuggle back in to the sheets until you feel Jensen get in behind you, still wet from his shower.

 

After about an hour of cuddling, Jensen finally got dressed and you slowly made your way to the kitchen.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing gorgeous?”

“I’m making breakfast. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“You are in no condition to do anything. Doctor Greely and Doctor Hammond said to keep it chill.” He orders.

“If you would get the barstool. I’m going to sit down and make you waffles. Got it?” You give him a small glare, hoping he wouldn’t argue. “I’m serious Jensen. I don’t want to feel totally useless. I can use a waffle maker and mix waffle mix sitting down. I don’t need to stand to do it.”

“You aren’t going to let me argue, are you?”

“No,” you reply stubbornly.

Jensen lets out a sigh and pulls out the waffle iron from it’s resting place. Jared had conveniently gotten everything out before he left, and all you had to do was mix.

Twenty minutes later you had fluffy waffles waiting on a plate.

“Okay, now you can help me to the couch.” You reply, holding the plate and two forks.

He tenderly leads you towards the couch, hand on your elbow. You sit down slowly and wait for him to come back with two cups of OJ.

“You know, I don’t think you’re useless.”

You sigh and look to him. “I didn’t say you thought I was. I feel I am.”

“I know babe.” He sighs and rubs your knee. You lean in to him and put your head on his shoulder. “I know you feel that way. I hate that you can’t do things, that you can’t be who you want to be, and do what you want. It sucks. But you are pregnant. With two babies. And you just had your appendix removed. You deserve to take some time.”

You turn to him and pull his face to you. Kissing him quickly you smile. “I love you Jensen Ross Ackles. More than anything.”

“I love you too.”

“Now eat your breakfast birthday boy.”

 

You last about an hour, before you’re starting to get tired. Your head ends up in Jensen’s lap and soon you can hear him snoring. By the time you wake up, Jensen is shaking you awake.

“Your phone went off baby.” He replies kissing your forehead. He brushes the hair out of your eyes kisses your forehead.

“M’kay.” You reply, reaching for your phone. You look out of one eye and Jared had texted you. “Oh. Jared’s coming by. Taking you to lunch.”

“You sly dog. What are you planning?”

You shrug your shoulders. “Nothing much. Just go have a fun lunch. I’m going to Facebook stalk my friends. Scare fans. Catch up on social media.”

Jensen helps you sit up and gives you a kiss.

“HaveItoldyouIloveyou?” he asks in a rush, kissing all over your face.

“It’s been a few hours.” You giggle, grabbing his face to stop him. You give him one kiss, followed by a longer one. “4 down, 34 to go. Or should those be birthday spankings?”

“I mean I wouldn’t mind.” He winks suggestively and you slap his ass. You shake your head and are about to say something when Jared bounds through door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACKLES!” He screams. Amicum joins in the fun and starts to bark.

It’s a process, but with the help of Gen, you get the little boys and the big boys out of the house. After you were sure they were gone, Gen helped you slowly to the bathroom where you took a bath while she sat on the toilet and supervised. After you were dressed she dried your hair and helped you curl and put your hair up.

 

“Hey moody, why such a sour face?” you ask as Jensen walks in behind Jared, a scowl on his face.

“Some dummy screwed up our reservation for lunch.”

You knew that was a lie, you had decided to make the dinner with everyone earlier, so Jared started making things up.

“I’m sorry babe.” You frown.

“It’s okay. Hey, you look good. What’s the occasion?” he laughs.

“Oh, you’ll see. But you’re going to need to answer the door.” He gives you a confused look but Danneel saves you in the knick of time. He turns to the door and back to you a few times before you point to the door and he listens.

Jared helps you up and you slowly walk towards the door, watching as he opens it wide. JJ bursts in with a squeal. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!”

Equipped with her backpack on her back, and a gift in her hand she wraps her arms around her dad’s neck.

“JJ?” he asks.

“I love you daddy. Happy birthday.”

“Oh thank you munchkin. This is the best birthday ever.” He kisses her cheek and looks to, a big, grateful grin on his face.

“I’ll come by around ten tomorrow to pick her up. That okay?”

Jensen nods and Danneel excuses herself. Jensen waits until the door is closed to look at you.

“More surprises?” he asks.

“Yup. You’re going to take JJ, Jared is going to help me, and we’re going to go downstairs or we‘re going to be late for your own birthday lunch slash dinner.” You give him a big grin and take the hand Jared offers you.

After you’re seated in the SUV, Jensen in between you and JJ, he leans over and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you for an amazing birthday.”

You brush your lips against his and lean in to the kiss. “That’s five.”

JJ takes her father’s hand in her little one and reaches back to take yours as you put your arm around his shoulder. You loved your little family.


	94. Give me the Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine falling and Jensen taking care of you.

Everything was great this morning. You were going to sit on set and be with him while they worked. They didn’t need you for a few more days and you could just sit behind the camera with Rob while he directed.

But you got cocky.

You decided to shower yourself, while Jensen made breakfast.

One misplaced bathmat and puddle of water later, and you came crashing down to the ground.

You had never seen Jensen get to you that quickly, and you had never heard him that panicked.

“Baby?” He tries to find a place to put his hand, and it ends up resting on your thigh.

You’re a mess of tears, so much you can’t even tell him your body hurts. He immediately scoops you up in to his arms, and walks to the bedroom. You relax as your body hits your comfortable mattress and his arms stay vice like around you as you lie under the covers.

“I’m fine.” You shake as you put your arm around him.

“Stop lying.” He mumbles into your hair. He kisses your forehead and you tighten your grip on his shirt. “I’m staying here today.”

“No.” you whine. “I’m not making you stay behind when you need to work.”

“You all are my priority.”

“Damn it Jensen. I don’t want you losing your job over me.”

“You won’t be the reason I lose my job.” He turns to his side and pulls you closer to him. His hand rubs small circles in your hip and your head finds a place under his chin. “I’ll lose it because I don’t want to contract with the CW anymore. Eric knows you’re not doing well, and that you need help. He’s fine with it. Family comes first.”

You look up to him and take his head in your hand. “I love you Jensen.”

“I love you too.”


	95. #AKF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tones of past abuse

“I can’t believe AKF is a year old.” You reply to Jensen as you sit up on your bed. Your body was screaming at you after your fall, so you didn’t even argue with Jensen when he said to stay put in bed today.

“I’m so proud of what he’s accomplished in a year.” He looks to you out of the closet and leans against the door jamb.

“I bet. I wish I had known him longer. Especially with as much as AKF means to me.”

“Yeah?” he asks sitting down on the bed slowly, as to not jostle your body.

“Yeah. A lot. I was really depressed all last year. I. I knew my relationship was failing. I.”

“You don’t have to say a thing. I know that’s hard for you.”

You look down and sigh. “I need to get it out. I need you know why I reacted the way you did when you were drunk, or why I might react the way I do.”

“Okay. The second you need to stop, I understand.”

It was hard, but you were taking a step. You had never told anyone your story. Even your best friends.

“It was great at first. He was charming and handsome and nice. I thought he was the first guy to not actually try and end up in bed with me.” You take his hand in yours and look down. “After a few months it got really bad.” It takes you a few seconds, but you calm yourself. “He kept losing jobs because of what they said as “his temper.” He kept saying it was all them, and I believed him.”

“And then shit hit the fan? So to speak?”

“That could be an understatement. Of the century.” You look down, and focus on Jensen’s hand rubbing circles on your hand. “I never felt more worthless. He stopped letting me see my family or my friends. He would keep me busy all the time when I wasn’t working.”

“Was he physical with you? I mean the day that we officially started talking. It sounded physical.”

“In every way you could imagine.” You shake your head, and finally feel the tears coming. “I have never felt more violated than I did. “And then my friends sent me a sweater.” You finally look up to him. “His first sweater.”

Jensen pulls on your hand until you fall into him, head on his chest.

“I didn’t realize how depressed I was. When I got the sweater, I decided to read in to it. And to have someone that supported what he supported, but to have gone through similar things, really helped. I decided I’d fight.”

“I’m so glad you did. I wouldn’t be able to be with you. I wouldn’t be starting a family with you.”

“Do you really want to be with me? To start a family with me?”

“Of course. I mean we already are, so.” You laugh and look down, your tell-tale sign you were embarrassed. “I love you, and just from hearing this story, and having to make my own conclusions and I love you even more? You know why?”

“No. Why?” you ask.

“Because you’ve fought another day. You’re here. You’ve kept on fighting, like his message.”

“I wish I could do something. Something to help in his fight to Always Keep fighting, you know?”

“We could think of something.” He brushes some hair out of your face and kisses your forehead. “I bet something to do with domestic violence advocacy?”

“Sometimes you are my better half, and you are definitely my brain today. Thank you.” You give him a kiss and he slowly lies back, situating himself comfortably, and then allowing you to.

Three hours later, you had a nap, and an epiphany. With that you called Jared, and started your own campaign, which would support to write love on her arms, and your local domestic abuse hotlines. The best thing, you had two amazing men in your corner. One reason to keep fighting.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine texting Jensen while he's at work

Copy the link to see the text post!

http://supernaturalismalife.tumblr.com/post/140475409503/365-days-of-jensen-day-95-imagine-texting-jensen


	97. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a journal post from a day in the life of you!

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jared asks as you follow Jensen in to the makeup trailer.

“Nice to see you too man.”

“I’m sorry, but why are you here? You’re still recovering.”

“My OB and my doctor said as long as I have a stunt double and I let them know when I need to stop, I can work. I’m going mad being alone in the apartment.” You reply sitting down slowly.

“You promise?” Jared asks slowly.

“Of course she promises. Because I nearly didn’t bring her today.” Jensen replies. “In fact if you or I or anyone for that matter sees that she’s starting to get tired,” he looks to Jared, “they have permission to bench her. Doctor’s orders.”

“Good. My nephews or nieces can’t be harmed.” Jared laughs and give you a big smile.

“I promise I’ll be careful. Now can you hand me that notebook and pen?” you ask looking to Jensen, eyes narrowing.

“What notebook and pen?” he laughs, ignoring you shake your head.

“The one your hand is on, Einstein.” You laugh as Jared guffaws at Jensen and your boyfriend sheepishly smiles as he hands you your makeshift journal.

Jensen and Jared fall in to conversation, leaving you at your thoughts, so you make a little entry and start jotting down your thoughts.

3/5/2016  
I’m finally back to work. Thank god.

It’s driven me crazy to stay cooped up at the apartment. I have to be busy. To DO something. Thankfully Brittany and Doctor Greely okayed be to work, if I was careful.

Today: Az is helping Dean and Sam hunt a pack of Demons, possibly trying to help Casifer gain followers. That means I get to work with Mark. I love working with Sheppard, because he’s like a great father figure. AND I love fawning over the photos of Isabella.

Things aren’t too bad with Misha, although we avoid each other at all costs. We usually only spend time together when we’re filming.

First things first, making me look beautiful. Thank goodness I have a team of miracle workers to help. Especially since I’m bloated and feeling VERY pregnant.

It’ll be at least an hour before I’m done. The boys always get done first, but thankfully Z and Charmaine have it down to a knack, and they have a certain look for Az. Thankfully Jensen always has time, so he stays with me. And Jared is a doll, he always goes and gets me food.

Now that I’m finally eating food and not throwing it up.

You take your time walking to your shared trailer with Jensen. You had an hour of time to kill before you’d have to head to the lot. All day would be in the bunker as the three figured out a plan to stop Casifer.

“Hey! (Y/N)!” You turn to see Eric sprinting towards you.

“Hey Eric.” You smile and stop. Jensen looks to Eric and gives you your space. You hear your trailer door close and you turn to him.

“It’s good to see you on two feet.”

“It’s good to be back, I was getting antsy.” You laugh, sipping on your hot cocoa.

“Well, I wanted to speak to you about something. About where we want to take your character.”

“Killing me off?” you laugh.

“No. Quite the opposite. I was thinking of actually introducing your vessel’s storyline more. What do you think?”

“You are the father of Supernatural, I don’t want to argue with you.” You laugh. He leads you to a few seats near the food tent, and you sit down.

“Well, I had a few ideas, and we can talk about it in my office on your next day off, but I was thinking of the vessel getting pregnant with Dean’s kid? It’s the first time we’ve done that.”

“I mean if you want. We’d be able to explain why I’m getting bigger. I mean, really big with twins.” You motion to a big belly and make a face.

“Yes. I think I want to do it. And today, we need to surprise Jensen and Jared, especially. You’re going to all of a sudden go from Az to the vessel, and be really turned around. Maybe start off sleeping, and wake up without the angel?”

“I really like it.” You nod. “I could randomly scream and scare the shit out of Jensen.”

You giggle with Eric. “He would probably hate us if we did that, but I think so. We should do it.”

You loved scheming with Eric.

“What do we need to know?” you ask, trying to be prepared.

“A name, start figuring out a backstory for later. We will meet in eight days and have a long meeting with the writers, what do you say?”

You give a nod and scratch your side. “Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to pick a name? Or should I add fuel to fire and make it up when I get there?”

“I really liked the name Katie. I was wanting to name your vessel Katie.” You give him an affirmed nod and stand up. “Start brainstorming?”

“Yes. I will. Thanks Eric!” you smile walking off.

You really loved scheming with Eric.

By the time you got to the trailer, you had maybe forty minutes to spare, so it was back to the journal clutched in your arms.

“What did Eric want?” Jensen asks as you sit down in your recliner. Jensen had gotten it special for you when you had started getting back pains.

“Just to talk about what the plan is as far as maternity leave and stuff like that.” You lied. Thankfully he believed you.

“Oh. Anything definitive yet?”

“Well, no work after six months. Doctors orders, so that. He’s doing his best to keep it easy for me.” You reply.

“Good.” He smiles to you and looks back to his phone.

YES! I love this secret I get to keep from Jay. This is going to be so fun.

So Katie. Who the hell is Katie? Should she have daddy issues like me?

You scoff and Jensen looks up to you, and you wave him off, and he goes back to his phone.

Maybe we actually give her a loving family. Have her be a hunter? This is just going to be fun, and finally have playboy Dean have a kid. This ought to make some people either happy or angry. I bet we could do a lot on bipolar issues, since I know that my dad has it. Maybe it could be a fight between the vessel and the angel?

You look happily over to Jensen, who was now smiling at you, lost in thought.

“What?” you ask sheepishly.

“Oh, I just love looking at you. I love when you get lost in thought and twirl hair around your finger. What are you writing about?”

“Oh nothing. Nosy.” You reply closing the notebook. “It’s a journal. It’s private.”

“I bet I’ll find out sooner or later.”

“Yep. It’s just your name written over. And over. And over. With hearts and I love yous and what not.” You stick your tongue out him and he returns the gesture.

You scribble one last line before they call you to come to set early. Maybe the babies have something to do with getting rid of Amara? Of destroying Lucifer?

Jensen walks you to the studio, hand at the small of your back all the way. You get in to your comfortable routine, sitting in your seat. Michelle was seated next to you, as she was in the episode and Jensen and Jared on your other side.

“Has Eric talked to you?” Michelle leans in and whispers to you.

You nod and smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Wait for what?” Jensen asks, eaves dropping.

“Nothing nosy.” You extend your arm and take his hand in yours, and he continues to give you a look, egging you on, trying to get your answer. “It’s nothing.”

He groans as you squeeze his hand and he goes back to minding his own business.

 

IT WAS FUCKING PERFECT! Jensen AND JARED almost shit their pants when I screamed. This is going to be fun. I’m so stoked to figure out this character with Eric.

It’s lunchtime for baby and momma. I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long, but I’m actually thankful for Mark getting me the greasiest burger he could find. None of that Tofu crap.

“Stop whining.” You mutter, looking to Jensen, still fuming next to you. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a semi–permanent scowl on his face.

“You scared me. I’m angry.”

“You had to realize this was bound to happen sooner or later. And for all the jokes you’ve played on the new girls, come on. You had it coming sir. You definitely had it coming.

One more line before you get to finally start working again. I do feel sorry about scaring him, but his face was priceless. I’m surprised that we got through the scene. Oh, I love him anyway.


	98. At a Con

Today you were to take off work, as it was another convention. With everything that had gone on, Jensen didn’t make it to anything yesterday or Friday, and neither had Jared, so they told you to go.

Only in Vancouver, you pack in the SUV and head out for the day filled with hormones. Yours and others.

Jensen lead you to the green room, where you were quickly greeted by the majority of the cast you hadn’t met yet. Jensen only had a few minutes before he and Jared would walk out and greet the fans before the first panel. First Tim Odmunson, who you may or may not have called “Lassiter” under your breath.

Then you met Matt Cohen and Gil McKinney. You fell in to a comfortable conversation as they inquired about your job as a doctor.

You knew Alaina, Brianna and Kim, so conversation starters were easy with the three women. You had met the quirky Felecia day a few times, so after a few seconds of awkward “one word” answers, your inner nerd was coming out.

After Jared and Jensen returned, you sat in between the two boys while conversations floated across the room.

Time quickly passed, and you joined Gen out in the crowd while Jensen and Jared got ready for their entrance.

“Alright guys, you know em’, you love em’, and you’re probably really obsessed with em’! Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles!”

The crowd went nuts as Jared poked his head through the curtain from back stage, and they seemed to go even crazier when Jensen joined him.

Once Jared had done his spiel about “where everyone was from,” “was it their first Con,” and a few of the other openers, they started letting the fans ask questions.

“Um. Hi.” A young girl squeaks timidly.

Jared and Jensen wave back, and Jensen speaks into the microphone. “Hey. Welcome.”

“Um. My question is for Jared.” She looks to him and Jared’s back straighten as he intently listens to the girl. “Now that Jensen’s going to have twins, and he’s going to have you beat in the child department, are you and Gen going to have any more kids?”

Jared looks to Jensen and then out towards the crowd, where he knew you and Gen were sitting. “Well. Um. That might be a question for my wife. Nothing is planned yet?”

“Ha. We do have you beat.” Jensen laughs, with the crowd.

“It doesn’t count, two in one. You ought to know that.” Jared mutters.

The small girl thanks Jared and sits down, and it’s time for another one.

“My question is for Jensen.” Jensen gives a little chuckle and a continue before she does. “My question is. Well. Happy belated birthday first.”

“Thank you.” Jensen nods.

“First I want to thank you for your awesomeness.” Her voice trembles. You can tell she’s fighting for the right words. “Oh god I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be. We don’t bite.” Jared grins.

“Okay.” She breathes in heavily and lets it out. “If you can’t tell, I’m extremely and painfully shy. Thank you for embracing that and still fighting to be out of your comfort zone. It’s a struggle that I deal with daily. But, my question is, how does it feel that you’ll be a dad again? And two at once?”

“Amazing. I can’t wait. I’m like a giddy kid, I can’t handle it. I’ve wanted to be a dad again, and I thought it’d be a while before it could happen again. But lo and behold she actually likes me, and she actually is staying with me, and the two things growing in her are mine. It’s really weird. Weird, but exciting.”

“Thank you!” she smiles and takes her seat.

Over the next few minutes all the questions are geared towards the new season. All questions you knew the answers to, but couldn’t say a damn thing.

A young man walks up to the mic next.

“Hey. Uh, congrats on the year of AKF.” Jared nods and thanks him by ducking his head nervously. “My question is kind of general, but do either of you know why (Y/N) joined the represent campaign #CSAGYB? What her reason behind supporting domestic abuse?”

“Um, we do know, but that’s something if she’s comfortable, she can explain. Baby?” Jensen asks directing his attention out to the crowd. “Do you want to share your story at all?”

You think for only a second before rising out of your seat, walking past Gen. You take your time slowly heading towards the stage, giving the boy a smile.

“Hey (Y/N/N).” Jared smiles. You scrunch your nose and wave, and take Jensen’s seat as he offers it to you. He kisses your cheek and pulls a few oohs and awes out of the crowd. “So (Y/N)?”

“Yes Jared?”

“What do you have to say for yourself?” he asks laughing.

Jensen immediately puts his hands on your shoulders and hands you a mic.

“Well. The reason I decided to support domestic abuse, is because I had gone through that. Before I met Jensen I thought that I was in good relationship, and it turned bad. Not only was I dealing with that, I was depressed. I was dealing with emotions I didn’t understand, I wasn’t sure why I was depressed. It wasn’t until a family member gave me the shirt and I found the message.” You look to Jared, and smile. “I mean, I was a fan of the show before I met these guys, and to have someone I guess understand, someone you look up to, a celebrity. It makes you feel more important.”

“And that’s where Cuz someone always got your back started?”

“Yeah. I stupidly didn’t get the help I needed. I found him and his kind actions sparked a will to leave, but not everyone is going to have that. And when we can support those that can help, you know why not? Why not have that reminder that we’ve got your back too?”

“I would take these two in my corner any day.” Jared says proudly looking to you two.

“Don’t make the hormonal pregnant lady cry Jared.” You look to the boy and he smiles and waves sitting down.

“I think you should just stay.” Jensen laughs as you try to get up.

“Oh come on, they paid for a Jensen and Jared panel. Not plus three.” You laugh. You were stopped though, by a chorus of stay’s and no! don’t go’s! “Okay. I’ll stay. I’ll stay. You’ve pulled my leg.”

Jensen takes a seat next to you so you’re in the middle of the boys.

“This is really weird. I don’t know if I like separating you two.”

“This way we can’t cause trouble.” Jensen laughs.

“But then she’s like the mom in the middle. Trying to keep us all under control.” Jared leans in to you, trying to do his usual things that annoyed you.

“I’m used to it.” You reply putting your hand on his face. You give him a small push and the crowd laughs. “I’m used to these two, and how long has it been?”

“Long enough.” Jensen laughs.

You lean back comfortably, finding yourself finally happy. Happy with your life, happy about yourself.

You were in the right place.


	99. YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine saying yes to Jensen

“So. I noticed you haven’t worn your engagement ring lately.” Jensen responds to the emptiness of your trailer. You had been sitting together quietly, you reading while he had the early morning news on.

You look down to your hand. “Oh yeah. I guess with everything that’s been going on, I kind of forgot.” You sigh and stretch, lazily assuming a more comfortable position. He holds on to your feet and starts to rub the socked pads of your feet. “That and my fingers are starting to feel swollen. We might need to resize it.”

“You haven’t even told me yes yet. Like yes so we can tell the world kind of a thing.”

“I know. And I’ll tell you soon.” You promise. “I just need a little more time. I’d actually like to look good in my wedding dress. Not like a blown up balloon.”

“Shush. You’d look good nine months pregnant, or back to your scrawny, skinny self.” You blush and duck your head. He takes your hand, making you look up to him; his green eyes bore in to you. “I’m serious babe.”

“Thank you.” You reply, leaning forward. You give him a kiss and then lay back down, returning to your book.

You didn’t want him to keep asking, because you were going to surprise him. You were just trying to figure out a cute way to say “yes” to his proposal.

“Oh fuck it.” You mutter to yourself.

“What baby?” Jensen asks.

You put your book down and crawl to him, sitting in his lap.

“I was going to find some random yet lame – ass way to say yes. But I’m going to just do it now. Yes.”

“Yes what?” he asks, furrowing his brows.

“Yes. I will marry you.”

“Wait, wh – you – ”

“But I have a few conditions,” you reply, cupping his head in your hands for a kiss.

“Name em’.” He grins.

You pull on the chain around your neck until you reveal your engagement ring. “We get married sooner, rather than later. I would like to be married when the twins arrive.”

“Done.” Jensen replies.

“I don’t want to announce anything to social media yet.” Jensen wraps his arms around you and gives you a quizzical look. “I’m still trying to figure this thing out. I’m not sure if there are a lot of fans that like me or hate me, and I don’t want to add fuel to the fire while I’m pregnant.”

He thinks a moment but nods. “Okay. Anything else?”

“The first request is of high importance.” You mutter, nuzzling your nose in to his neck.

He tightens his hold on you and kisses your head. “Of course love. Anything.”


	100. Lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ makes an appearance.

“Why do you have to go off set today?” you whine as Jensen bundles up in to his jacket. There was a fresh blanket of snow, and you weren’t looking forward to going outside either.

“Because, whatever you’re filming, we can’t know yet. So we have to be separated. It’s your fault really.” He smirks, sticking his tongue out at you.

“No. That’s Eric’s fault. He wanted to make my character. Complicated.” You reply wrapping your arms around him. You look up to him and he smiles, planting a kiss on your forehead.

“I know. God, do you know how happy I am?” He brushes hair out of your eyes and kisses you once more.

“I think as happy as I am.” You smile, and return the kiss. “Now the sooner you leave, the quicker you can come back.”

“Yes ma’am.” He salutes cockily. You slap his butt as you give him a scoff, and he kisses you once more before leaving.

 

A few hours passed. You had texted Jensen most of the time while waiting to go on set to film, mostly back and forth, the sick and nauseating crap they’d had to see on set. You were starting to show, so that was the first thing you showed him.

There was a small knock on your, that woke you from a deep sleep. You had a small break, and you were taking advantage of having a quiet trailer to yourself.

“JJ? What are you doing here?” you ask bending down to her level. You look up to see Danneel walking towards you.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to bother you.” Danneel is quick to respond before JJ does. “But. Uh, I have a meeting my rep called. I need to go now. I’m going to be gone most of the day. Is Jensen here?”

“No. He’s filming off set today. It’s just me and the second unit.”

“Shit.” She mutters under her breath. That makes JJ give her a small look. “Sorry baby. Is there a chance that you could watch her? I know that’s a lot to ask, given that I haven’t been the greatest.”

“No. JJ will just have to be really quiet and color while we’re on set. Okay JJ?” you ask looking to her.

“I will. I have my movies and my colors and my olaf doll.” She smiles up at you proudly.

“Okay. Good girl. Yes. I can watch her.” You look to Danneel as you pick up JJ and hold her against your hip.

“Oh god, thank you so much. Um. I’ll let Jensen know when I’m back. JJ, be good for (Y/N) and listen to her and your dad. Okay?”

“Yes. Mommy.” She replies smiling up at her mom. You can feel her little hand on your stomach, rubbing back and forth.

“Good. Thank you (Y/N). Um. Maybe we should do lunch sometime?”

You were so shocked as she looked to you one last time; all you could do was nod as you watched her walk away.


	101. Maybe lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen suggests you go to lunch with Danneel.

“She what?” he asks looking to you as you’re getting ready for bed. JJ ended up staying over night, and she had just left after a temper tantrum for the books.

“Yeah. She said we should go to lunch sometime.” He looks to you with a confused look, about the same as you felt. “Yeah. I’m as confused as you are. But the way she treated me, I’m not sure I want to.”

Jensen things carefully, and spits into the sink, before responding. “I think you should go.”

“Come again?” you ask.

“I think you should go to lunch with her. I mean, you don’t have to like her, or what she did, and I’d hope you wouldn’t side with her.”

“Of course I don’t.” you put his face between your hands. “I would never condone or accept someone who treats such a perfect guy like that. Now I know you aren’t perfect. Well that’s debatable.”

“What?” he laughs, wrapping his arms around you.

“You are perfect for me. That’s how I feel about you. I would never think otherwise. You know what you’d have to do to make me hate you.”

He nods, on the same wavelength as you are.

“I love you Jensen, and my mind is made up.”

“That’s why I love you.” He sighs, almost regretting what he’s going to say. “Now I think you should go to lunch with her. Take JJ.” He holds his hand out to stop you from talking. “Show JJ you can get over it. I know you’re hurt, but she’s first and foremost whom we need to show the way. You know?”

You nod, realizing the truth behind his statement. Loving JJ was the first priority. Someone had to realize it.

“Yeah. I know. You’re right.” You sigh and roll your eyes dramatically. “I love you babe.”

“Love you too.”


	102. Sleepy Jensen

“I love you.” You mutter under your breath as he walks from the bathroom to the closet. “I love you so much.”

He smiles, giving you a tired nod and sighs in heavily. He was exhausted. He had had a long day.

“Are you tired?” you ask looking to him. You sit up on your knees and kiss his hand as you take it.

“So tired.” He replies with a whine. His eyes close, and you know it’s up to you to get him to bed.

“Baby, lie down. I’ll take care of you tonight.”

“No.” he whines again. “I need to take care of you.”

You rub your hands through his hair and give him a smile. “Nonsense, I can help you relax tonight. Let’s just go to bed baby.”

He huffs a sigh and nods, opening his eyes wider, as you give him a kiss. You give his shoulders a rub, your hands finding every plane of his shoulder and chest. He helps you shrug out of his jacket and then quickly out of his shirt, messing up his hair.

He gives you a goofy grin and waits for your next plan. You give his shoulders a gentle push until he’s on the bed, head against his pillow. He groans as your fingers dance along his stomach, you kiss the skin over his pant line lightly as you pull at his belt buckle. He lifts his hips and you pull at the fabric until his jeans are gone, joining his shoes, jacket and shirt on the ground. He barely makes it under covers before his breathing turns to light snoring.

You kiss his lips and caress his face, drinking in every feature, every line.

For the time being, he was yours, and you were the happiest woman in the world.


	103. I don't wanna miss a thang.

“Can you at least tell me if it was something I did?” You sit against the headboard, arms crossed and a scowl on your face. All of a sudden you had the urge to push him against the door, and you weren’t a particularly angry person. You continue to glare at him as he walks forward from the bathroom.

“Babe. Come on. Gotta fill me in. I can’t read your mind.”

He walks to your side of the bed and like a petulant child, you turn your back to him.

“(Y/N).” He mutters quietly. “What’s gotten in to you?”

He leans in to you and you can feel his hand on your stomach. “Please.” He pleads. “Talk to me.”

You huff a sigh, feeling a tear slip down your face. “Do you even give a rats ass about me?”

“What?” he asks shocked. “Where the hell is this coming from?”

“I’m going to get fat. Really fat with twins. I’m going to be in the way. I’m replaceable.”

“No. Hold on.” He pulls you to your back and forces you to look at him. “Where in the fuck did you hear that?” You clamp your mouth shut and close your eyes. “(Y/N).” this time his voice is stern. “Where did you hear that?”

“It’s not important. Never mind.” You try to turn away from him, but he holds you down.

“Damn it (Y/N). Who said that?”

You sigh again, and let him lace his fingers in yours. “A couple of the PA’s didn’t know I was behind them. They were talking.”

“About?”

“How you were only with me because I was pregnant. You’d probably leave. I wasn’t your type. That you didn’t give a crap about me. They knew you longer and they knew you weren’t in to girls like me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks furrowing his brows.

“Who knows, but it was said.” You let go of his hand to wipe the tears as they start to fall down your face. “Why does everyone seem to hate me?”

“Who’s PA’s were they?”

“I can give you one guess.” You reply looking up to him.

“Misha and Pellegrino?” you nod slowly. “Well, Pellegrino is a smarmy jerk, and his PA is a smug, spoiled brat who thinks she’s entitled. And we all know how Misha is, his PA is a female version.”

You giggle lightly, and he smiles back.

“There’s that gorgeous smile I love.” He plops down next to you, head in his hand, elbow on the bed. He plants a kiss on your lips and puts his hand on your stomach.

He lets out a hum, starting a tune you know and love.

“I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you’re far away and dreaming.”

“Jay.” You roll your eyes, but he grins and shakes head.

“I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,” he kisses you on the forehead and your hand finds his jaw, tracing the hard, stubbled line. “I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure.”

You curl into a little ball, giving in and letting him wrap his arms around you.

“Don’t wanna close my eyes. I don’t wanna fall asleep, ‘cause I’d miss you baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing.” You feel his fingers play with the hem of your shirt (morel like his) until he finds the skin of your back. “Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I’d still miss you baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing.”

Even in the hardest days you had, you knew you could count on Jensen to make things better. Even if it was serenading you to your favorite song.

“Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating.” He pulls you against him tight, and your stomach starts to flutter. You know it’s your babies reacting to your heartbeat starting to pick up. “And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming, wondering if it’s me you’re seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we’re together. And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever.”

You tighten your grip on him and he falters for a second, stopping the song.

“I’m so sorry that they said those things baby. Please don’t ever listen to them. They’re wrong about you, about me, and definitely about us.” He takes his time in the kiss, carding his fingers through your hair.

“I love you Jay. So much.” You sigh through the kiss. “I’m sorry I was upset.”

“I love you too. I’ll blame the hormones and those PA’s.” he laughs with you and he pulls you back to his chest. “Now rest baby. I got you. I got you.”

You grin as his hands splay across your back and you can feel his lips on your forehead. You ease into a comfortable sleep as the lyrics that meant the world to you played in your head.

I don’t wanna close my eyes, I don’t wanna fall asleep ‘cause I’d miss you baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing.

‘Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I’d still miss you baby and I don’t want a miss a thing.

Little did he know the importance of those lyrics.

Your mom would sing them to you when you had a hard time falling asleep as a child. You’d never tell him, but they were the last she sang to you before she passed. They meant the world to you.

I don’t wanna miss one mile, I don’t wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this.

I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.

He really did love you. He didn’t want to miss a thing, and you were going to hold him to that promise.


	104. Engagement Party

There was a chill when you woke up, your space heater wasn’t in the bed next to you and the sheets had long lost their warmth.

After last night, you fell asleep quickly, thankfully to your amazing fiancé.

Fiancé.

Fiancé. Fiancé.

Wait, fiancé?

You were engaged. How did that happen?

You had said yes, and now you had to plan a wedding, yet you didn’t know what to do, or where to start.

Your alarm blares, waking you up from your small daydream and you slowly inch your way to the bathroom. Light peeks from under the door, and you can hear Jensen humming some unnamed tune from the shower.

“Morning.” You mutter slowly walking in to the steam filled room.

“Hey baby.” He clears his throat and peaks out the plastic shower curtain. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Feels like it wasn’t long enough, but I’m good.” He looks at you almost cross-eyed and you nod your head. “I’m good. I promise. I just need to wake up. I’ll take it easy on set.”

“Scouts honor?”

“Scouts honor.” You smile dropping your shorts. “Now move over, we need to conserve water.”

“Oh.” He laughs as you join him quickly. “Okay.”

Jensen gives you a kiss on the lips and soon the point of you joining him was long forgotten.

 

 

By the time you had gotten to set, you were whisked away to hair and makeup. Shortly after Zabrina had started on your hair, Michelle had joined you. By the time Jensen joined you, you and Michelle were already lost in conversation about the latest call sheet for the day. She had all stunts and you felt a little jealous, having to sit stationary for most of the day.

“I bet you’d kick ass once you weren’t pregnant.” Michelle points to you. Your belly is starting to look like you’re pregnant and you instinctively put your hand to stomach.

“You know she would.” Jensen smiles as he sits down on your other side.

“Damn straight.” You reply, giving him a wink. You fall into conversation, holding a hand out for Jensen. He takes it willingly, and your next hour goes like that. With your fiancé and one of your new friends.

And that’s how your day was. You spent the majority with Michelle, your characters filming together, and a few scenes with Jensen, as your character was starting to warm up to Dean.

Then you were done for the day, and ready to go home.

 

You can feel Jensen’s hands on your hips as you attempt to get in to the apartment. You open the door and feel two small hands pull you in to the room, a squeal in the dark almost giving you a heart attack.

“Surprise!” Jensen turns the lights on and in front of you is your bubbly, blonde friend Hannah Marin.

“Han?” you ask quizzically, unsure if you really see her or it’s your tired mind playing tricks on you. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise!” she says, wrapping her arms around you. You let her hug you for a few seconds, and then she pulls away to put her hands on your growing belly. “Oh my god, I cannot believe this. You’re going to be a mommy.”

“I am. I am.” You smile at the thought. “But that still doesn’t help me here. What are you doing here?”

“You’re getting out of those yoga pants and into something sexy. We’re going out.”

“Out?” you question, looking to the clock on your wall. “Really?”

“Yes, we’re celebrating that.” She points to your stomach, and then takes your hand wearing your engagement ring, “and this.”

“We?” Jensen asks with you simultaneously.

“We. Now let’s go.”

You look to Jensen and nod, knowing fully you weren’t getting out of it. “Jensen, this is Hannah Marin, the last of my friends you haven’t met yet. Hannah, this is Jensen Ackles. You two. Talk. I’m going to go get dressed.”

Hannah claps her hands and pushes you towards your room.

 

By the time you are dressed and get out, to the restaurant, you are joined by the majority of the cast you had met, and a few others you hadn’t yet, as well as Gen, and your five friends. You fell in to conversation like old times, enjoying that Jensen got along so well with your five friends, Hannah included.

She was one that scared people easily.

“So I just wanted to say a few things before we end the night.” Hannah quips later, getting everyone’s attention. “First, a big thanks to Gen for helping me plan this for Jensen and (Y/N). I owe you sister, this is awesome. But a big, big, big congratulations to my best friend. I’m so happy for you (Y/N/N), and for Jensen. I’m so grateful that you’ve found each other and soon you’ll be starting a little family of your own. Welcome to our crazy friendship Jensen. She means the world to us, so watch it.”

She points to Jensen and everyone laughs. You are the only one who can feel him tense up as his hand falls to your lap.

“To Jensen and (Y/N)!” Hannah squeals happily.

Everyone follows suit, repeating the same statement and you all silently drink from your cups. Waiting for someone to break the silence, you turn to your fiancé. Anyone putting up with your boisterous friends and loved ones, deserved a special award, and not only was he handling it beautifully, your new friends and family were too. The five girls fit in marvelously.

You give him a kiss, warranting a coo from the majority of the table.

“So have you started planning?” Mark asks from across the table. Sarah is leaning in to him, and they’re holding Isabella. She had already been passed around the table and held by everyone there.

“Planning? What’s planning?” Jensen asks laughing.

“You’ve met Hannah Marin. Any planning may come from her. I know I suck at that part.” Hannah beams, accepting her challenge.

“Be prepared for a grand wedding.”

You all follow Hannah and laugh as Jensen gives a perplexed look – he’s half intrigued with one part scared and one part just ready.

You give him a tired smile and he kisses your forehead, ignoring the fake groans from Jared and the “ews” and fake gags from Spencer and Aria.”

“Alright guys. Thanks for the awesome night. I love you guys, but I need to get my pregnant lady to bed. We’ve got work in the morning.”


	105. Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine starting plans with Hannah and you freak out to Jensen.

“Okay, so I was thinking of getting a sitting with (Dress designer). She’s in town for a while, and we need a dress before we can do much.”

“Don’t we need a date first?” you ask.

“Yeah, but a dress doesn’t hurt. You need a dress, and then we can plan a wedding around your dress.” Hannah states, a matter of factly.

“Why would I plan my wedding around my dress?” you ask confused. You really wanted to hear her thinking. “That just doesn’t make sense Han.”

“You’ll understand and thank me later.” She replies smugly. “You can’t get married in pants. I’m not letting you.”

“That’s all that might fit Hannah.”

“No! We’ll have a custom maternity dress if we have to.”

You roll your eyes and groan, although you know that your best friend’s heart is in the right place.

“Okay. Let me go get some fresh air for a second and tell Jensen I’ll be longer than I planned.” You roll your eyes, but giggle as your best friend kisses your cheek.

You walk slowly outside the restaurant you were both at and pull out your phone. After three rings, he picks up.

“You okay baby?” he asks.

“Yeah, Hannah’s been here less than twenty–four hours and she’s already driving me nuts with wedding planning.

“Do you need me to come and rescue you?” he asks laughing at you.

“Oh my prince charming,” you mock rolling your eyes. You let out a sigh but decline his offer. “No. We need to start somewhere. I’ll save you from the unnecessary pain of this part. Then I’ll subject you to it.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” You grunt. “Have fun with Jared, and not with me.”

“I’m counting down the minutes until you’re back with me.” He laughs.

“You guys are disgusting.” Jared calls in the background. You giggle a little before hanging up, ready to face your bridezilla of a wedding planner.


	106. Reasons

“So, this weekend is VegasCon. Wanna go?” Jensen asks randomly. You look up at him from your journal, and close it slowly. “Back to the place where this unholy blessing started?”

You snort a little and shake your head. “Am I coming to be at the convention, or to be with you?”

“Eric asked me if you’d feel up to doing a panel or two. One with me, one with someone else. Maybe Michelle? Michelle is definitely going.” You lean forward and sit closer to your fiancé lounging on the couch. “I said I’d ask. I wasn’t sure if you’d be sick walking in a constant cloud of smoke around the casinos.”

“No. I think it’ll be okay. I know what to do if I have to take precautions.” You look down and he drops his phone in his lap.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“I need to be honest with you about something before we go back to Vegas.” You sigh and put your head in your hand. Jensen locks fingers with yours pulling your attention up to him.

“What? Are you breaking up with me?”

“Oh shut up.” You roll your eyes.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. What do you want to talk to me about?”

“Why I think Brock has been singling you out.” You run your finger over the scar above his eye. “I. I can’t believe that that happened to you.”

“A scar to show that I protected my girl. You mean the world to me, I’m not going to let a little scar or two bother me.”

“What if what I’m about to say bothers you?” you ask slowly.

“How bad is it?”

You sigh and look down, trying to will the tears away. You had been doing that a lot, and you wished it would go away.

“The night before you helped me with Brock. The fight. I. He uh, he wanted to have a kid. He thought a kid would magically fix our relationship problems.”

“I can’t see him as a dad.” He scoffs.

“Neither could I and I didn’t want to get pregnant with him. I was scared of being a mom then, and I was even more terrified of him being a father.”

“He wanted it bad?”

“Bad enough to force himself on me. When I didn’t want it.”

“God.” He mutters. You wait with bated breath, wait for anger, for him yelling, for anything, but it doesn’t come. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met.”

You snort unattractively and shake your head. “How do you see that? All I feel is crappy. And worthless.”

“I love you, and that makes me hate him even more, and love you even more. I’m the luckiest guy in the world, and whenever you will, you’ll be marrying me and having my children. Not his.”

“He more than likely singled you out because we were able to get pregnant on the first try.”

“If it’s that way, then it’s that way. I don’t care if he singled me out. I’m the lucky one. I get to have you as a girlfriend. I get you as a wife someday, and he doesn’t.” he rubs your hand sweetly and kisses the top.

Soon you were a loss for words. You were just extremely lucky.


	107. Sexy

Hot kisses leave a wake of fire down your stomach as your eyes slowly flutter open. It was a long day yesterday, and somehow it felt as if you hadn’t slept much. A hand finds it’s way to your stomach, softly caressing your skin. Lips – slightly rough – inch down, finding your right thigh.

You exhale slowly as his scruff starts to burn at your skin. You involuntarily buck your hips into his face as he moves closer to that one spot desperately needing attention.

“Jay.” You sigh softly.

“Hmm?” he mutters peeking up at you from under the sheet. He puts his head on your stomach and smiles.

“Stop torturing me.” You giggle, running your fingers through his hair. “I need you. Last night was so amazing.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll say the same thing I said last night. I’m okay to have a little sex, and it does help that you are naked.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now come on.” You order, opening your arms to him. He crawls up your body until his face is over yours. You pull him down to you, planting a kiss on his lips.

Scratch that, the last two days would be tied.

Hands down.


	108. The One with the lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danneel makes an appearance.

You knew you’d get bombarded with questions the second you got on to set this afternoon. You had a late day, so you finally took Danneel up on her offer for lunch. You would’ve said no, but JJ was too cute to resist. So you met up at the Blue Water Café, for what you thought would be the longest hour of your life.

But you were pleasantly surprised.

Pleasant enough you almost didn’t want to leave for work.

 

You waltz down to the makeup trailer, mind reeling form the last hour of activities. You weren’t sure how you really felt about everything, and you needed Jensen to listen to you.

Jensen was alone in the makeup trailer; today you and Jensen had a full day of filming together as your characters. Jared wasn’t feeling good and he had called in, and Misha was doing something. Eric thought it would’ve been the perfect time to introduce another secret for your character.

Dean would become a dad to your character’s kid.

Jensen looks up to you and smiles. “Hey baby.”

You sit down with a huff and look to him. “Hey.”

“Did it go that bad?” he asks, furrowing his brows at your permanent frown.

“It went fine.” You put your head in your hands and lean in to him.

“You’re sending me mixed signals. I’m so confused.”

“So am I. I.” you sigh. “I need your perspective. You’ve known her longer.”

“Perspective about what?” he asks.

“Well,” you take his outstretched hand and squeeze it. “I just don’t get what I did to her to make her hate me. She behaved today, but I think it was because JJ was there.”

“I honestly wish I could tell you why she acted that way. I’m still trying to make sure you’ve forgiven me for what I did.”

“No. You need to forgive yourself. I’ve forgiven you already.” You squeeze his hand and lean in to kiss his knuckles. He looks down, ashamed to make eye contact with you. “I’m serious, look at me Jay.”

He slowly looks up at you, through his lashes. “I’m so sorry. For everything.”

You let out a little growl when your chair wont move; it annoys you enough that you have to stand and kneel in front of him.

“I have a question for you.” You reply.

“Okay. What?” he asks.

“I the time you have known me, have I ever lied to you?”

“No. Why?”

“Have I ever been vindictive or unforgiving?” you ask once more and he shakes his head. “If I was that kind of girl, would I still be here? After what happened with Danneel, or even what happened at Christmas?”

He sighs and takes your hands as you stop rubbing his thighs. “No, probably not.”

“Jensen, you have no idea how much you mean to me. How much you saved me. I wish you could see that.”

“I saved you?” he asks.

“Yeah. If you remember, the night you helped me, the steak knife in the table?” you look down and he grabs your hand tighter. The strength of his grip comforts you enough to look back up to him. “He had tried to stab me. But you knocked on the door to see if I was okay.”

“Really?” he asks shyly.

“Yes. I forgive you, so forgive yourself damn it.” He looks down but you stand to tower over him. Forcing his head up in your hands, he blinks a few times, attempting to will away a few tears. “I’ve wondered where I’d be if you hadn’t knocked.”

You lean in to the kiss, one that he puts his all in to, surprising you with such bruising force.

“God, I don’t know what I’d do with out you.” He replies after a few seconds.

“Oh. Crash and burn.” You giggle kissing him back. You’re about to say something when Zabrina walks in, flustered.

“Sorry. I’m here. Let’s get to work. Charmaine will be here soon, and she’ll start your hair Jensen. I need to get (Y/N) going.”

Jensen nods and lets you take your seat, knowing that you’d have to wait until your next break to talk.

 

Yet not talking all that time still bothered you. After filming for five hours straight, you were still contemplating the lunch date.

“Am I really that terrible?” you ask quietly. Jensen was trying to take a nap, but by the way you were feeling, you weren’t going to let him sleep.

He breathes in heavily and looks to you. “Babe.”

“Come on, you have to understand my concern. Remember? You got a silent treatment for a few days.”

“Yeah. I remember.” He turns to his side slowly and pulls you in to his body. “And I don’t think that. At all. You aren’t terrible. You aren’t a bad person. You are.”

You squeeze his side and wrap your arm arms around him as he rolls to his back.

“Sometimes I can’t express the words I need to tell you or people, or myself how I feel about you.” He tenderly strokes your cheek and smiles. “And soon, you’re going to be my wife. We’re going to have two beautiful kids. I’ll figure this thing out with Danneel and we’ll have JJ with us more, and we’ll be one big happy family.”

You sigh, not very content with his answer. “But. I.”

“Babe. Drop it. I’m serious.”

“You don’t hate me?” you ask childishly.

“No.” he squints his eyes questioning your motives. “Why would I?”

“I just. I’m scared that you might fall out of love with me. You have fears. So do I. That’s all.”

“I’ll never hate you. I’ll never fall out of love with you.”

“How many times did you tell that to Danneel?” you ask. “I mean, who really fell out of love with whom, first? You or her?”

“Her.” He says. That one word hurts you, especially with the expression on his face. You sit up to see him better and he closes his eyes. A pang of jealousy runs through you, knowing he did once love his ex. “But I think if I was honest with myself, it was over for me pretty quick too. We tried to make it work when she got pregnant. But.”

“It didn’t.” you nod and contemplate everything. “How am I different though? How are we not going to end up like you and Danneel ended up?”

“We will work on it. Danneel and I didn’t work on things. She didn’t try so I didn’t try. If you always want to try when we have rough patches, I will too. I promise.”

You give him a big smile. For now, that’s all you wanted to hear, and you’d approach your issues as they came.


	109. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit to thank Jensen and Jared for being an awesome outlet for me. For having a place to go while watching Supernatural.

It was about ten before you got home after a long day. Your day was slightly easy, so you still had energy to burn. Jensen quickly fell asleep, head resting in your lap, nose turned towards your stomach

You found it comforting that he loved the babies you both created. He love the thing that connected the two of you. You loved his vice hold on your waist, and you loved even more the small kisses he would give you through your thin camisole.

You pulled out your journal, hoping that writing would tire you for the night. You were so grateful, that you started just writing small thank you notes in your journal, knowing that this was just something for you. Even if they didn’t see it, you wanted them to know.

 

Jared,  
In the last few months of knowing you, I’m so grateful you are my friend.

Plain and simple.

I’m so lucky to have you in my life, to have you as a friend.

But even more importantly, Jensen is lucky to have you as a brother.

You may never know how much you mean to me, or how much Always Keep Fighting mean to me.

It gave me a sudden boost of confidence, that someone had my back. That someone cared for me, even if they didn’t know me.

That’s spectacular and to me the most important thing in the world.

Jensen saved my life.

But in a way, you did too.

If you ever read this, or if I ever give this to you, know I love you.

I know our relationship was rocky at first, but here’s to the future.

Love,  
(Y/N/N)

 

Jay  
You are my dream come true.

Family.

You’ve given me a blessing and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

I never felt that way before. Family never came easily to me, and I always thought I’d be that “single cat lady” for the rest of my life. That I’d never have kids, or even want them.

But you came tumbling into my life, and I don’t ever want this adventure to end.

I love how you care so deeply, love so freely and passionately. Not just for me, or for JJ, but for your friends and family. I want my children to know that, to be that, and I know they will have the best example in their father.

At first it was Dean. It was all about Dean, and the relationship we were able to have with him, the sexy “rebel with a cause” who loved his brother, drove a hot car, and hunted monsters. Having the chance to share a bed, to see you every day, through your trials, through our trials, our tribulations.

Dean is now only an added bonus.

I have you, and I couldn’t be happier. Or luckier.

Love you – (Y/N/N)

 

Jensen stirs for a minute, turning on the couch slightly. You close your journal, looking at his calm expression. For now everything was good in the world. Nothing else mattered to you any more. It was just him, your kids, and your small circle of family and friends.

Nothing could be better.


	110. Virgin Con'r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim, Michelle, Alaina Ruth and Briana make an appearance.

“Alright everyone.” Richard almost yells in to the microphone. “How’s it going Vegas?”

The crowd screams and cheers and he waits a few seconds before continuing.

“Well. We are so glad to be here. And I’ve got a great surprise for your first panel of the day!” he claps as they clap with him. “Well. We got the Buckmaster. Buckmaster is here, and joining her, we’ve got a panel of beautiful ladies. Kim Rhodes is here. Alaina Huffman is here! Ruth Connell is here! And last but not least we’ve got the equally hot Michelle Rodriguez here, and our lovely little archangel. The soon to be Missus Ackles!”

The crowd seemed to scream at your name, and for a second you weren’t scared to walk out in front of those fans. You feel a hand squeeze yours and you look to the owner; Kim Rhodes is at your side with a big smile.

“You’ll kill it. Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m feeling a little extra pregnant today.”

“Shush.” Michelle orders, looking behind her to you. “I will have none of that. You are fucking glowing and gorgeous. Now shut the hell up.”

“Yes mom.” You scoff making a face at her. She sticks her tongue out at you but her smile softens. She runs out and waves, as Richard announces her name. The crowd screams, and it dies down after a few seconds of solid screaming.

“Next up,” Rich muffles into the mic. “Sexy momma. Give her a hand, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”

You let go of Kim’s hand and slowly walk up the few stairs, poking your head out just to see the crowd first. They laugh and let out screams as you walk out slowly. Rich announces Kim’s name and they continue to scream.

“Hey, we get chairs?” Kim asks laughing.

“Perks to being pregnant.” You point to the crowd, taking your seat between Brianna and Alaina.

“Hey guys!” Brianna waves to the crowd. “How’s Vegas?” They all yell again and quiet down as everyone starts to shift in their seats.

“So hows about we get on with questions? No need for small chat huh?” Kim asks.

“So they don’t want to know what I had for breakfast this morning?” Michelle asks with a snort.

“Does that even qualify as breakfast? I mean plane peanuts and sprite. So healthy.” You laugh looking to her. “Although I can’t speak. I ate so much crap this morning.”

Michelle rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “What are we going to do with her. Those boys are rubbing off on her. Hey. First question.”

“Um. Hi. I’m Sarah Wilson. From Boston.” A few people in the crowd scream and she laughs nervously. “My question is actually for anyone who wants to answer. What was it like to start on such an amazing show?”

“Any takers?” you laugh into the mic.

“Absolutely terrifying.” Ruth offers first. “We all know they don’t keep women long, so I almost said no.”

“We still said yes, and we are the only dead ones here.” Alaina replies nodding and laughing.

“I would love to see Az and Abaddon go head to head.” Kim replies looking to you then Alaina. “Like you act like the trickster and bring back Abaddon to teach Dean a lesson.”

“Why would I do that?” you ask scoffing, putting your hand to your chest, feigning innocence. “Dean, needing to be taught a lesson. No.”

“Although, I’d love to stir up some trouble for Dean and Sam. Just so I can come back.”

“What about you, new girls? How do you two feel?” Kim asks.

“This is so different from movies I’ve taken. But I like it. It’s one big, happy family. Yet we’re small and so tight–knit. My familia.”

“We should try and get Dwayne and Vin and even Ludacris on the show.” Brianna smiles, giving a laugh.

You point to her and smile, knowing you both have the same idea. “Demons.”

“I want to hear how you feel. I have yet to hear how you feel.” The fan says.

“Who. Me?” Brianna.

“Both of you! You and (Y/N)!” the fan laughs.

“All you babe. I love being Donna and I want there to be like a Wayward Academy spinoff. Az and Ari can come and teach the girls angel stuff, and once Dean and Sam get out of hot water and save the world, again, they can come and help the girls.”

“I do love me some Donna. Donna and Jody.” You smile. “I mean. I still have no clue what in the hell I am doing. Like some random red carpet event we had a while back, I had no clue what I was doing, and I was glued to Jensen’s side the entire time. It’s so different than my first job. My other job.”

“What were you? Like a pediatrician?” Kim asks.

“Technically I was a diagnostics doctor. But Vancouver didn’t have a team for diagnostics, so I was stuck in the ER. An unfortunate and unforeseen incident on set helped me get not only a job as the on call doctor, but as Az. Since my character’s vessel is a doctor.”

“What was the incident?” the fan asks.

“Ask Misha at his panel. Someone ask him, and see what he says.” Michelle replies.

“Thanks!”

You settle into all the questions, it’s question after question about relationships.

You get a who you’d Fuck, marry or kill – to which you quickly answered “kill” Misha while you only wanted to marry and fuck Jensen.

“I harbor some hard feelings for Misha. I’m a Dean girl, not a Cas girl.” You shrug your shoulders, and all of you look to stage left, for the next question.

“My question is for (Y/N).”

“Yes. I think I can answer it.” You giggle.

“First, congratulations on the twins.”

“Thanks!” you smile, and instinctively put your free hand on your stomach.

“Uh, my question is about co–parenting. I will be getting married and joining a family, where I have will step children, and it has already proven difficult at times. What is your advice?”

“Well. I think, that if all parties could get along, and realize that the children are who should come first, co–parenting would be a whole lot easier. That’s just another person to love your child. They deserve all the love they can get. My goal in becoming JJ’s step mom, isn’t to replace her mother, it is to give JJ more love. She’s a little kid, she’s probably confused with all the fighting between her mom and dad. Those kids are probably feeling like they’re being put in the middle of things. And I speak from experience. I had step–parents, and it really felt that way between my mom and dad. Do all you can to show those little kids all the love they deserve. What goes around comes around ten fold. And let that love that you have for your fiancé – congratulations – let that show, and be the example for your soon to be step–kids.”

Time quickly passed as you all answered question after question. The last one you had, was one that really pissed you off. There was a downside to the supernatural fandom. Like anyone, they could be bullies on the internet.

“My question is for (Y/N). Uh. Hi.” She replies waiving from the side of the stage.

You waive and speak into your mic. “Hello. What can I do you for?”

“Uh, my question is, I guess there has been a tweet going around about Jensen gaining sympathy weight and getting fat. What do you say to that?”

You let out a little growl and shake your head. “The downside of social media. People can be bullies. Um. I absolutely hate what’s been said. If you seriously look at all the photo shopped photos online, they’re all these ripped bodies with Jensen’s head planted on it. Not realistic. Does he look like a man who spends countless hours in the gym?”

“No. He’s a guy that loves his food.” Kim says laughing.

“I love that this guy is a foodie, because apparently these kids are taking after their dad and they’re foodies, because my cravings range from Italian food to Chinese to steak to all sorts of things.”

“And he seems so healthy.” Alaina asks.

“Yes. The second we found out I was pregnant, he immediately helped me get all the stuff I needed like prenatal vitamins, everything. He made me stop working out strenuously but, he still religiously walks our dog every day, and he stays healthy. He’s not fat. I like the little pudge.”

“Say no to meanness on the twitter people.” Brianna points, trying her best to impersonate Donna.

 

After your panel, you needed to rest, so you found yourself heading towards your room. Jensen hadn’t been feeling too well, so he was going to stick to the room and his panels and photo ops, that was it.

You waltz in slowly, kicking off your shoes and quickly shedding your pants.

“How was your panel.”

“I’m a little warn out, and some questions.” You shake your head. “Man, they were interesting.”

“What?” he asks, an inquisitive smile to his face.

“Who I’d fuck, marry or kill out of you, Jared and Misha.”

“And what was your answer?”

“Oh, kill Misha. Definitely kill Mr. Collins. And I couldn’t pick between you and Jared. I want to fuck you and marry you. All the way. Gen can have Jared.”

He laughs a little, and looks down, his iPad in his lap. “I heard that last question you got. Heard about it.”

“They’re jerks. Unfortunately this fandom also has bullies.” You crawl up the bed, forgetting to discard of your shirt. You take the iPad away from him and sit between his legs. “What would you be telling me if someone called me fat Jay?”

“That you’re pregnant, that you shouldn’t listen to them. That I love you no matter what.” He sighs and falls to the bed, head hitting his pillow. “I. I just. Maybe I am starting to let go.”

“Shut it Jensen.” You reply sharply. “I didn’t fall in love with you because of your rock hard abs.”

“I know, there aren’t any. Nothing to fall in love with.”

“I want you to stop right now. And sit up while you’re at it.”

He sighs reluctantly but does what you ask, sitting up to look at you. You play with the buttons of his plaid button up until you can see his bare chest. He had opted out of an under shirt, which made you happy.

Pulling off his button up, you push him back to the bed and discard the shirt. You leave a trail of wet kisses from his stomach up to his chest.

He sighs, letting out a breathy “(Y/N)” as you start to grind against his lap.

“What do you want Jensen?” you ask, lips against his neck.

“You.”

 

Jensen’s arms are tightly wrapped around you, one hand on your ever growing stomach, while one was hooked under your arms, hand on your breast. You always loved being the little spoon, letting your partner lull you to sleep as his little breaths fanned out over your neck and head.

After sending out a few tweets – your intention of setting people straight – you feel into a deep sleep, sated and extremely happy.


	111. All forgiven? All forgiven!

“Is everything okay baby?” you ask walking in to the bathroom. Jensen had his head ducked and he was leaning against the large vanity in the room, what you could assume was a cold rag hanging around his neck.

“No. I’m not feeling too good. You think it’s something I ate last night?”

“Something is starting to go around. You heard Rich, he sounds terrible. And I mean that in the nicest way I can.” You put one hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles, while feeling his clammy forehead with your other. “And you feel warm too. Does your throat hurt?”

“No. Just feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

“Okay. Let’s get you back in to bed. I’m going to go get a few things and I’ll get you feeling better.”

“Take Cliff with you.” He mumbles, slowly shuffling to the bed.

“Sure baby.” You reply. You kiss him on his clammy forehead and pull at his shirt until he’s shirtless on the bed. You strip him down to his boxers and he sighs in relief, thankful for the touch of cool sheets on his skin. You place a bottle of Aspirin on the nightstand next to a cup of water and stand. “Take three. That should help reduce your fever a bit. And try and sleep.”

“Yes mom.” He scoffs, trying to be sarcastic. You shake your head and walk towards the door, stuffing your phone in your back pocket.

“Call me if you need anything. I’ll go get some stuff after my photo ops and auto signings. Okay?”

He mutters a barely comprehendible answer and you take that as your cue to let him sleep.

 

You manage to make it through your solo photo ops by yourself with no fatigue. It was actually fun, getting to meet people – even if it was for only a few seconds – and come up with some creative pose or photo. You only had a few episodes under your belt, but for the most part, but you had a loyal following already.

By the time you had finished your autograph signings, you knew that you needed to get something for Jensen. Aspirin wasn’t going to cut it. Especially after the three texts about how he wasn’t feeling any better. He almost ‘wanted to go commando in the sheets’ to get relief for his fever.

Against your better judgment and his wishes, you wandered the casino, looking for ginger ale and crackers.

“Well, well, well. How’s the two timing slut doing?”

You freeze as you put down the bottle of ginger ale at the little flower shop. It was the only place that had what you wanted or needed.

“Leave me alone Brock.” You grit between your teeth. You wish the young boy manning the cash register would be valiant and turn Brock away.

No luck though.

“Nah. I don’t think I want to.” He replies with a chuckle. “I mean, don’t you want to have a photo op with your biggest fan.”

You hand the cashier a twenty and silently wait for your change, not wanting to face the monster behind you. The boy curtly hands you your change and receipt and you grab the bag with your items and turn around.

There in all his smug glory he stood, hair disheveled, and eyes bloodshot.

“You aren’t my biggest fan, and I don’t have time to talk. I need to go back to my room.”

“I could come with you. Make sure no crazy fan–boys attack you. I mean, come on. They have no right.”

You squint your eyes and put a hand on your hip and shake your head. “What excuse do you have?” You brush past him and walk out of the shop.

You would’ve gotten away, but you feel a rough hand clamp down around your wrist. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“All the times you beat the shit out of me and I took it. Well, I’m.” you yank your arm out of his grasp and back away, keeping your eyes on him. “I’m not going to put up with your abuse. I’ve found someone I love, and loves me in return. Don’t make me call the cops. You are disobeying your parole and you could go back to jail.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” He says, starting to follow you as you tried backing away.

“Apparently you don’t know me.”

“You wouldn’t be able to get to a cop before I beat the shit out of you and your babies, and then. Then I’d beat the shit out of your lame ass boyfriend. I’m going to kill your stupid, ugly boyfriend.” He looks down to the expensive diamond ring on your finger and shakes his head. “Fiancé. My bad. Your stupid, ugly fiancé.”

“Stay the hell away from him.” You continue to back down the hall, too scared to keep your back to him.

“It’s unbelievable. You won’t marry me after being together over three years, yet in less than four months, you say yes to him. I guess I don’t have the looks, huh? He’s too good to be true (Y/N). You’re not in his league.”

“So if I’m not in his league, what does that say about my choice in men? I mean I did pick you.”

Probably one of the worst things you could say, but it slipped. You said it. You had wanted to say it for the longest time.

“You better fucking run bitch. My hands will be around your throat in less than ten seconds.”

Thankfully you had decided to wear black combat boots. They were easy to run in. You back away quickly before sprinting off. You can hear him chuckle before starting to run after you. The halls were starting to get crowded which could be to your benefit.

If it weren’t for the sheer panic on your face, the fans that had noticed you would’ve stopped you.

“Please. Move!” you yell, panicked. You round the corner at convention way and find yourself at an even more crowded hallway; the doors to the photo op room were the closest thing you could think of.

It was either interrupting someone’s photo op, or interrupting a panel.

You thought your best bet would be the photo op room, hoping someone would be there with a bodyguard, someone who could get physical if it got down to it.

Why the fuck did you go without Cliff? You thought to yourself. Stupid, stupid, stupid idea (Y/N). Jay is going to be so pissed off. He may not have the chance. You didn’t know if he could get that dangerous, but you didn’t want to take that chance.

“(Y/N)?” a volunteer asked. “You’re really early for your OP with Michelle. We don’t need you for a few more hours.”

She obviously didn’t see your panicked expression or the fact that you had run in and were out of breath. You look up to see a line of fans, waiting for their Misha photo op, and you groan internally, pissed at yourself that you had to be in the same room. Out of the corner of your eye you see him stop Chris before you turn to face the door.

“(Y/N). You okay?” He walks over and waves the volunteer off. You can hear a few other volunteers trying to get him back to the op, but all you can hear is your heavy breathing and your heart beating loudly in your ears.

“N–n–no.” you mumble. If you let him see your face, your façade would break, and he’d know you were really lying.

“Of course she’s not okay.” Brock pushes past the young volunteer, until she’s flat on her ass. “She’s going to be breathing through a tube when I’m done with her.”

“Is this guy the one that’s bothering you (Y/N)?”

“Way to state the obvious, you Supernatural people are really stupid.”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, and you have to pay to be here so leave please.” Misha tries to sound dominating, and you hope he’ll leave.

But he doesn’t.

“I don’t think I want to.” Misha steps in front of you as Brock steps forward.

“This is a really bad idea dude. Just get the hell out, and we won’t call security.”

Brock laughs and gets into Misha’s face. “I’m not scared of you. You’re probably just as lame as the stupid fiancé and the tall one.”

Brock gives Misha a shove, and Misha falls back a few steps. You hold your hands out to brace him and Misha clears his throat.

“Wrong move dude. Don’t you ever threaten a women in front of me.”

“Oh great an old fashioned jack ass. So you probably wouldn’t have liked me. Since she was my punching bag. And she’s gonna be again. She won’t know what hit her.”

“Someone please call hotel security. He’s either going to leave by himself, with security or I’m going to beat the shit out of him.”

You hear a few cheers from the crowd, which only pisses Brock off more. All you could do is stand behind Misha, timid and afraid.

It was like old times, old times you didn’t want to relive.

You didn’t see it coming, but Brock takes the first swing – connecting his fist with Misha’s jaw. Misha lets out a groan, but doesn’t let that deter him, and you see his fist move to Brock’s gut, before he takes a swing at his face.

You only wish it had ended quickly, but it didn’t. It was soon a full on brawl, Brock surprisingly holding out his own as Misha took a fair share of beats to the gut and face. You tried to stop Brock, but he knocked you flat on your ass, and you sat there, trying not to cry.

Misha must’ve seen red when you fell, because one final hit brought Brock to his knees, gushing blood from his nose.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch a woman. A pregnant woman. Again. I’ll beat your ass, and enjoy getting arrested.”

The crowd cheers for Misha’s valiance, which only upsets Brock more, and he manages one more swing at Misha before the casino security runs in and tackles him to the ground.

“Baby? What happened?” Jensen asks running in, out of breath and still looking like crap. He looks down at you, sitting behind Misha, tears streaming down your cheeks. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” you sniffle. “I got you some ginger ale.”

He sighs, an audible growl emanating from his lips. “Are you hurt?”

You sigh and hug your knees, burying your head into your legs. “No.”

Two arms incase you in a hug. You half expect it to be your fiancé, but you distinctly see Misha’s blue eyes before he kisses your forehead.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbles in to your ear, before leaving you alone.

 

 

“What were you thinking (Y/N/N)?” Jensen asks in the elevator. Once the police had come, arrested Brock, and taken your statement, you were free to go. You had planned on sticking around until your next photo op, but Jensen insisted. So you listen, taking the verbal scolding like a champ.

“I was thinking that you are sick, and I wanted to help. Any way I could.” You turn to him and fold your arms across your chest. Cliff tenses behind Jensen, not wanting to be involved in this little couple’s spat. “How the hell was I supposed to know that Brock was here?”

“You take Cliff with you, why couldn’t you have waited for Cliff to be done with Jared?”

“The messages from you. I wanted to try and help you. I’m a doctor for fucks sake. I’m not going to leave you feeling sick.”

“Babe. It’s food poisoning. I’ll be fine. What I won’t be fine with is if he would’ve hurt you and the twins. If he would’ve followed through on those threats. That I can’t live with. I’m not losing you three.”

“How do you think I feel? Huh? All the anger is mainly focused on me, and then he threatens to kill you. I’m helpless. I can’t do anything. He threatened you. Jared. Misha. How do you think I feel? I finally have people that care about me. And. And.”

You break down in the elevator, tears are falling freely now, and with all the hormones you don’t stop. You shove the bag towards Jensen and break free, running towards your room.

Things could get better, right?


	112. We'll Work on that.

By the time you had calmed down, it was nearly two in the morning. Jensen wouldn’t talk to you, as he still felt sick.

You decided instead of sleeping, you’d crash their Gold panel. Finding the right time was the only issue. Jensen seemed to not really want you there.

So yet again, one stupid mistake and he was giving you the silent treatment.

 

“Um. I have a question for you Jensen.” A small girl asks as it was her turn at their panel.

“Yes.” He smiles at her. “What’s up?”

“A lot of us were at the photo op for Misha yesterday and we saw what happened. Are (Y/N) and Misha okay?”

Jensen clears his throat and looks down. “Physically they’ve got some bruises. I mean Misha, that improves his face.” You chuckle to yourself and the crowd. “The bruises will heal, and physically, they’ll be fine. It’s the emotional and, the uh. The verbal damage that’s been done, that I wish I could fix. That guy was no good.”

“It’s hard. In the time (Y/N) has been with us, Jensen isn’t the only one that’s fallen for this girl. It’s hard to see her hurt, to see her being treated that way.” Jared replies. “I honestly just want to kick that guy’s ass. He hurt my little sister.”

“Technically she’s older than you Jar.” Jensen laughs.

“By like a year.”

“Well. Tell her we all love her.” The fan replies.

“Thank you. I will.” Jensen nods.

 

“Hey Misha.” You smile as he walks up, a few boxes in hand. You were watching from the green room, and had decided not to crash. Your body was still sore from last night, an accumulation of Brock and not sleeping, and all you wanted to do was sit on your ass.

“Hey. You gonna crash their panel?” he asks sitting next to you. He hands you your own box, and you look down. Cinnabon is in front of you, and you had honestly been craving it.

“No. I’m too warn out, and you brought me my favorite. What is going on?”

“Let’s start over? I know I still have a lot to work on for your forgiveness, but let’s start over?””

“Of course.” You nod smiling. You turn your attention back to the little monitor, before devouring your cinnamon roll.

 

“Okay. Last question for the gold panel.” Jared says. The boys look to a fan who’s stood from her seat.

“Um, hi!” She waves timidly and they both wave and smile at her. “Um, my question is for Jensen. You’re gonna be a dad again soon. How are you feeling?”

“I’m so excited. You have no idea. Like I’ve wanted to be a dad again, and I’m getting two in one sitting. That is awesome.”

“That is going to be a busy household.” Jared replies.

“No, it means the Ackles household is going to be the funner one? Funnest? The best damn house on the block!” he laughs with the group. “No. I’m nervous, but I’m excited. (Y/N) is already so great with JJ. She puts up with our stubborn asses. She’s going to be a great mom, and I can’t wait.”

“I’m sure she can’t either.” Jared jokes. “You know cuz she’s carrying two.” Jensen gives him a look and shakes his head. “I mean, I can’t imagine carrying one, let alone two.”

“Thank you!” the girl exclaims. Jared and Jensen wave to her and soon Richard is walking back out. After a few seconds of saying goodbye and thanking waving to the fans, the boys both leave the stage, coming to the green room.

The green room was a bustle, other cast members had panels, while the rest of them were slowing down for lunch. Jensen walked to you slowly, a sad smile on his face.

“Hey.” You mutter quietly, looking up from your phone. For once all you were seeing was love on social media sights. You place your phone in your lap and give his cheek a sweet rub.

“Want to join us for lunch?” he asks, leaning in to your touch.

“I just gorged myself on two cinnamon rolls. I’m not too hungry.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looks down and clears his throat. “Everything okay?”

“Not here Jay. They don’t need to hear about our issues.” You shake your head and try to keep your voice down.

“Then can we go back to the room? I’ll have lunch there and we can talk.”

“Babe. I’m too sore to move. I just need to sit.” You reply, not really wanting to move.

“I can carry you up if I have to.” He insists. Something must be on his mind, so you cave quickly.

“Fine.” You groan. You stand, but immediately he’s offering to give you a ride on his back.

The quick walk to the elevator is silent, and the ride up is even quieter, all but the chatter going on between Cliff and a fan heading up to her room. Cliff lets you know that he’ll be back to get you for the photo ops and you’re left alone.

“Okay Mr. Before we talk, I want to make sure that you aren’t going to ignore me.”

“Yeah. I. I’m sorry. I. I have no excuse for why I did that to you. I’m upset.”

“Why?” you ask sitting on the bed. He kneels in front of you and put his arms in your lap.

“Because someone was hurting you. Someone hurt the woman I love, and seems to always want to target you. I got angry. I wanted to be the one that protected you. That got to deck him.”

“Then why did you freeze me out?”

“I’m always terrified that I’m going to lose you. Maybe I thought I was losing you. I don’t know.”

“I’m going to chalk it up to your temperature, and not being in the right frame of mind. How about that?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got in to me. I thought I was going to lose you. My mind shut off.”

“Yeah.” You scoff, running your fingers gingerly through his hair. “We need to work on that, huh?”

He laughs and holds you tight to his body.

“So how terribly hungry are you?” you ask, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Not that hungry actually. I still don’t have an appetite.”

“Well. You don’t have an appetite, I’ve already eaten and I’m sleepy. You’ve got some catching up to do.”

He gives your lips a kiss and stands, gently pulling you up.

“Yes ma’am.”


	113. Bodyguard

“I’ve gotten it narrowed down, but I’ve found two different people that would be perfect to help as your bodyguard.” Cliff replies while you and Jensen are at breakfast.

“Bodyguard?” you squeak. “Why a bodyguard?”

“Because I can’t watch all three of you and protect you, and you are too proud to admit you need one.”

“So we’re going to do this for you. That way nothing like Saturday happens again.” Jensen replies, putting his hand on the table. He wiggles his fingers, making you take his hand in yours.

“I don’t know the first thing about what to look for, or how much I’m going to pay them? Are you going to do that for me?”

“I want to be a part of the decision. I want to be able to trust them with your life. With the twins lives. Cliff has weeded out everyone, and found a few people that he thinks will be good. I trust him.”

“How long have you been planning this?” you look between Jensen and Cliff.

“Since the second time you had to bail me out because the prick attacked me.” You sigh and look down. “Look, I’m sorry I stepped on your toes. I want you to be safe, and what happened on Saturday confirmed that we need to do this. Okay?”

You give a small nod and lean back.

“Okay. So what do you got?” you ask quietly.

“Linzie Clawson.” Cliff replies, turning your attention to him. “Mom of 4, 35, willing to move her kids to Vancouver, this girl is ripped, so she could defend herself and you very well.” He hands you the resume and a photo. “She also has a fiancé that she’d be bringing with her, who can help pull the slack when she has things to do with her kids.”

 

“Next, she referred her older brother. Todd Clawson. He’d be moving his wife and family of 3. He’d be willing, and able to start as soon as the end of the week. His wife would come up as soon as they find a place with their kids. She’d be able to help as well.”

 

“Last but not least, is their younger brother, Deric Clawson. He’s 21, wiling to move anywhere, and he has a friend in Vancouver that he can bunk with until he finds a place. He’s willing to follow you back to Vancouver today if needed.” Cliff responds handing you two more photos, and resumes.

 

“What do you think?” you ask looking to Cliff.

“The young one, he’s a little green. He’s eager, so he’d do the job. I don’t know if Jensen will feel comfortable with the young lad, and I’m sure he will not be used to your hormones.”

You laugh a little with Jensen. “That would be funny though.”

“I suggest one of the other two. They are both more experienced. Older.”

“And maybe it be a situation where we pick one, and the others are also available if the one we pick needs help, since it is family.” Jensen gives you the option.

“Okay.” You nod looking over the first resume, of the girl. “I mean, I think I would feel more comfortable with another female. Or would you want one of the guys?”

“I want someone to help protect you, just in case, god forbid, that were to happen again. And after. You need to feel safe, and able to leave without having me or Cliff with you.”

You give a small nod, but a slender blonde walks up, followed by two guys behind her. “Hey, you guys (Y/N), Cliff and Jensen?”

You all nod and they stop at the table. “I’m Linzie. These are my brothers Todd and Deric.”

“Nice to meet you.” You smile. “Have a seat. We were just about to start eating.”

“And momma has to eat.” Jensen grins.

 

A few hours in, you had some sort of idea of who they were. Linzie was a mom of four – two boys and two girls – all ranging from under five to teenagers. She was a personal trainer, and spent a lot of time on that, as well as meal prepping for her clients. She’d have the kids and her fiancé to join you if she got the job.

Big brother Todd had three boys. While Todd was a barber, and his wife was a Zumba instructor, they needed and wanted a change. He and his wife would split time between the kids, and helping you out, so you kind of got a two for one.

The youngest – Deric – was the one with the least ties. He recently had graduated with a business degree so he didn’t have to stay in one place. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend and could go anywhere – although to Jensen’s dismay, you knew he wouldn’t want a single kid following you around. Although he was strong and capable, Cliff was right. He did seem green and too eager to please.

The rest of the lunch was great, you were all able to get to know each other and in the end you knew that your choice would be difficult.

“Okay. So are you guys all in town for a while?” you ask standing. You all walk out of Hash N Go Go, and stop in front.

“Yeah. We’re all here. We’ve got more siblings and we’re having a few days off.” Todd replies.

“Cool.” Jensen replies. “We’re going to talk and we’ll get a hold of you either tonight or tomorrow. Then we can talk and weed out the particulars?”

They all nod, and you exchange pleasantries and goodbyes.

 

“So. What do you think?” you ask looking to Jensen as you’re walking through the casino. His grip is tight on your hand, but you don’t mind. You put your head on his shoulder and he waves to a few people as they pass him.

“I like them all. The young one is green, a little too eager and I don’t know if I want some young, good looking guy following you around.”

Called it. You so called it.

“What do you think Cliff?” you ask looking to your other side.

He gives a smile and chuckles. “I think he is green. I really like the older brother. I think you and Jensen should invite the brother and his wife to dinner tonight or tomorrow for breakfast and meet her. But that’s just me.”

You look up to Jensen and he nods.

“They are the most promising. But I’m a little beat. Let’s nap and make a decision later.”

“By the way. Brittany has an OB coming tomorrow morning with a portable sonogram machine. We missed our appointment two days ago.”

“Oh crap. We were supposed to find out what the twins are, huh?” he asks he waits for you to walk in to the empty elevator first before following. Cliff enters last and hits your floor’s number.

“Yeah. It’s okay. I kind of like the anticipation.” You reply turning to him. He pins you in the corner and gives you a kiss. Cliff mocks disgust by rolling his eyes and mumbles “get a room” under his breath.

“Do you want to be surprised?” he asks.

“I think that would be fun. And then we have a baby gender reveal party? Gen would love to throw one.” You giggle.

“She would. She actually mentioned that to me. Maybe we be surprised?” he asks holding you to him. You put your head to his chest and snake your arms around him.

“Sure. I love a good surprise.”


	114. Pick of the Pack

“So I think we should pick Camilla and Todd.” You reply walking back from lunch. You had visited with them over lunch, and quickly connected with his wife, while Jensen connected quickly connected with Todd.

You had been walking around the casino after lunch and finally needed a break, so you sit down at a bench.

“Yeah?” he asks standing in front of you. You pretzel your legs in front of you and look up.

“Yeah. I know you two connected, and I feel that Camilla and I held a conversation really well.” You look down. “I like all of them, but I don’t think the kid will be able to protect me against Brock if that were ever to happen again. Yeah he could pack a punch, but if Misha has the bumps and bruises to prove it and he’s a grown man.”

“Don’t go being nice to Misha.” He laughs.

“Okay. Little kid in a grown man’s body.” You laugh together. “I don’t want to put that kid through that. Honestly I don’t want to do that to any of them.”

“I understand. But you know why we’re doing this.” You slowly nod. “And they already know the full situation. I think they’re perfect. The girl. Linzie? I mean, she seems good, but I think that she’s all focused on her business and preparing a wedding. And I liked what Camilla said.”

You furrow your brows, unsure of what he was talking about.

“I like that she wants her kids to see different things. Experience other cultures and different things. That sounds family oriented. I’d like to keep this family oriented. Keep us in check. I like them. I think we pick them. And let them have a trial period to see if they want it. This weekend for Seattle.”

“Oh, we do have Seattle this weekend. It’s weird that they want me to come.”

“I’m glad they want you.” He smiles.

“Thanks.” You look to him thoughtfully. “Okay. I’ll text her. See if we can meet really quick.”

 

In less than five minutes, Camilla and Todd approached you both with three little blonde boys in tow. After introductions you met Beau their oldest, the middle child Carden and the little one Ryder.

 

“So. We’ll be quick. Let you go have fun swimming.” Jensen replies.

You smile. “But we’d like to give you guys the job.”

“Oh. Wow. Cool.” Todd replies.

“Now, go have fun. Let’s meet up later and we can sort out all the sordid details. This weekend will be your first job, and then you can decide if you want to do this?” You ask.

“Oh. What is the job?” Camilla asks.

“We’ve got another convention in Seattle. She needs to be there Friday and we join everyone for a concert that night on Saturday. We’re done by Sunday night. After all the craziness dies down, we can talk and see if this is something you’d like to continue doing.”

Todd gives a nod and Camilla smiles. “That sounds good. One of us will text you once we’re done swimming?”

You give a nod to both of them and smile as they start chasing after their kids.

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” You ask letting Camilla in to your room later that day. Jensen and Cliff had gone to get food and you decided to stay back. You were feeling extra pregnant right about now.

“Well, Todd and I have been talking while the boys were swimming. They still are actually, so I snuck away so we could talk. We live in a small Mormon community, where everything is so closed minded. We want our boys to experience more than just a Mormon town. We want to take the job. We don’t need the trial period, if you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah. I mean, we like you. Your kids are so adorable. I want to keep this family oriented, and close knit as possible. It’ll be possible with you too keep it that way. I just want you and Todd to understand the major reason for needing you.”

“The ex?”

“Yeah. It got dangerous this Saturday when I stupidly decided to wander myself. But he’s been dangerous, and until he’s in his right place, I need a little help. Jensen’s bodyguard can’t do it for me, and help Jensen and his costar Jared.”

“We are fully aware.” She says with a smile. “We’re going to be family, so we want to teach them how to help others. What not to do to a girl. I’m sorry that you have to go through it.”

“I am in a better place and a better relationship, so that is good.” You nod smiling.

“Good. You two seem in love. I’m excited. Now what do you want us to do?”

“Just you and your husband sign this since you’ll be tag teaming it. We’re leaving here and heading to Seattle on Thursday. So I’d need whoever is coming to be back here and ready to leave by Wednesday. You’ll also need a passport. We’ll eventually be going to Australia in a few weeks for the next Convention after this.”

“Wow. That’s cool. The boys will love it. Okay. So Todd has to finish out his month in his studio for his barbershop, so I’m going to be doing things until April. Then we’ll both follow you. And I’ll be bringing Ryder with me this time around. He’s been a momma’s boy lately.” She responds, taking the paperwork from you.

“That’s fine. The band and everyone will get a kick out of him. We’re all family, and Jared’s two kids will be here, so you can bet he’ll have a fun time with Thomas and Shep. And,” you drag it out and hold out an envelope. “Your first big job is to keep a hold of this.”

“What is it?”

“It is the gender reveal of our twins. We’re going to wait and have a little party with friends and family. We want to be surprised. Once we start planning the party, we’ll find some way to reveal it.”

“That’s exciting.” She stands and puts the envelope in her purse. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah. And nervous and scared shitless.” You laugh and shake your head. “But what’s done is done, you know?”

“Be prepared of a lifetime of that fear.” She giggles with you and you feel comfortable giving her a hug as she offers it.

“So I’ve been told. So I’ve been told. So. I will text you when we have a solid plan for when we’re flying out. Jensen hasn’t told us. Have fun the rest of your stay here.” You smile. You walk her to your door, and she walks off quickly, paperwork in hand.

You finally feel at ease through all of this, and hope that the near future will be a little brighter.


	115. Hump day Massage

“Okay. Here’s your ginger ale and stuff to make peanut butter and honey sandwiches.” Jensen walks in to your suite and you can hear him drop stuff on the table from the bathroom. “Babe?”

You clear your throat and walk out of the bathroom, dead bolting the door as you went.

“Yeah?” you mutter, trying to be as sexy as possible.

He eyes you up and down and closes his eyes.

“Damn,” he breathes in quickly. He bites his bottom lip and groans in approval.

“Do you like?” You motion to the bra and underwear set, with garter attachments to your over the knee socks.

“So much.” He nods, trying to maintain his composure.

“Good. So here’s the deal. I want a day to myself with you and you alone. We’re ordering room service and giving Cliff the night off. You’re being held captive all day. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nods excitedly.

“Good boy, now you should join me in the underwear department. Get out of your clothes and then once I have a sandwich, we’ll have some fun.”

“Some fun?” he asks, jacket dropping to the floor. He kicks the jacket over to the bed and starts to peel his shirt off.

“Oh. I think so. You’ll just have to wait baby.”

You walk past him and quickly squeeze his lap before walking over to the little table. You make quick work of your sandwich, watching as anticipation seeps through Jensen’s body. He watches every move you make, eyes darting from your chest to your eyes and around your body.

Just sitting alone, next to you made him semi hard in less than a ten minute period.

“You doing okay, champ?” you giggle, putting down the crust of your sandwich.

“Anticipation is killing me.”

“Well, your next order sir, is to lie down on the bed on your stomach. We’re going to start with something for you, end with something for me. You wink wickedly and walk to your suitcase. “How do you feel about vanilla scented lotion?”

“The one you wear?” You give a small nod and wave the bottle. “I’m good.”

“That’s good, now get on your stomach. Please.” You even point to the bed for good measure.

“Yes ma’am.” He responds happily. He rushes to the bed and does a small belly flop, hugging the pillow under his head.

“Uh – uh. You have been.” You sit down on the bed, straddling his hips. “You have been carrying all the tension in your shoulders.” You grab at his wrists, and pull until his arms are at his side. “Keep them there, or I might have to tie you up.”

He turns his head to the side, giving you a grin. You take a nip at his earlobe; your lips slowly make their way down his neck. The touch of your lips on his skin makes him shiver and you smile in to the kiss at the small of his back.

“Is that a promise?” he asks, returning a wicked smile.

“Of course.” You whisper softly.

You let a line of lotion run up and down his back, and he shivers again, turning his head to you and smiling.

“You know I’d like that.”

“Ooh. Kinky. Wanting to try something a little different?” you start to rub at his shoulders, admiring the expanse underneath you. “Because I’m gonna have to be top until after the babies are born.”

“I’m down with you being top any time babe.” You find a knot and he groans happily as your tiny fingers work through it. You catch the knot again and continue to work at it for a few more minutes.

Your hands dance down his back, rubbing lotion in to his skin; you work slowly, rubbing your palms in circles, methodically trying to find a pace to relax him. With everything that had been happening lately, it was the least you could do for him. After rubbing the lotion in to his back for a good long while, he turned to his back, grinning a sleepy, sated grin.

“You okay handsome?”

“I think I need you as a masseuse more often.”

“Why, cuz you think I’m going to give you a happy ending after?” you roll your eyes and put a hand on each side of his head. Sloppy kisses leave a trail down his chest, as you bite and nip at his skin. You would mark him as yours, and there was nothing he could say about it.

“Of course. Since we’re playing you on top, me on bottom, can I touch you, or is that off limits babe?” he breathes in your teeth graze his throat lightly, and you start to suck at the skin. You pull at his arms and he wraps his arms around you tightly.

“Do you know how much I love you Jensen?” you ask, fingers running through his hair. You take a look into his eyes and your lips connect with his.

“Yes. I think I do. Do you know how much I love you?” he replies.

You put your head down on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

“I do. I really do.”


	116. Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by Zombie by The Cranberries

“So what are we doing tonight?” you ask, boosting yourself to the bathroom counter. You bodyguard’s son Ryder was sitting on the floor just a few feet away as he colored something. He looked up and gave you a smile. His mom had gone downstairs to fix a problem with her adjoining room not having a made bed, so you offered to watch him.

“Louden Swain is having a concert to start off the weekend. We are invited, and I thought we’d go? I might perform something with them. I haven’t decided.” He replies. He ducks his head down, to rinse his mouth and drops his toothbrush in the cup on the side of the sink.

You nod slowly. “Sounds fun. Just as long as I have food in my belly. I’m starting to get hungry.”

“There will be food backstage. It’ll be a party. It’ll be a blast.” He smiles, giving your knee a rub. He turns to Ryder, and gets down on the floor to pay attention to him.

You really hoped that one of the kids you were baking would be a boy. Maybe even two would be really good.

 

By the time Camilla had figured out her hotel situation and you were done getting dressed, you were ready and hungry.

“Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken.” You hum the tune to one of your favorite songs, dancing around a little as you can hear the tune in your head. “And the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken?”

You crunch on a carrot and humus, deciding to go for more food. Twins usually made you really hungry. The rest of the song sort of comes out, that you start to sing out loud, not even noticing what you’re doing. “But you see, it’s not me, it’s not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting. With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head they . . ..”

“I knew you could sing. I just knew it.” Rich sneaks up making you jump a little.

“God Rich.” You growl a little, putting your hand on your chest. “Don’t do that to me.”

“I knew you could sing.” He puts his hands on your shoulders and looks you straight in the eyes. “You need to sing that out there. Or Saturday. Please?”

You roll his eyes as he wags his eyebrows and pouts his lips.

“What is he bothering you about?” Rob asks walking up to you both.

“I just heard her sing Zombie. You guys have your own version of that. We have to. I mean you guys have to sing it. It’d be a hit. Here, or at the Saturday night special.”

“Only if she wants to. Do you want to, because that would be a really big hit? Please? Please, please, please?” he asks, begging you, putting his hand on your shoulder, over Rich’s.

You roll your eyes once more, trying to feign annoyance, but it doesn’t last long. You give a small nod and sigh. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Rich exclaims running away. “I LOVE YOU (Y/N)!”

Rob shakes his head and kisses your cheek. “I’ll go alert the band. When do you want to do this?”

“Oh whenever. Just give me a few to warm up in my head. You know. Get all the nerves out.”

He points to you and smiles. “Thank you, you’re the best!”

 

“Alright guys, we’ve got a little bit of a surprise for you. Next up, we’ve got one of our lovely little angels. No, not Misha.” Rich replies as they all gasp. There are a few groans and protests, but he continues. “It’s actually our lovely little Archangel Az. Or the Vessel that holds Az. Or the actress?”

The group laughs and a stage hand hands you a microphone.

“Yeah. It’s the actress. Guys, we’ve got a treat for you. Louden Swain and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”

The crowd lets out a scream and you give a bit of a heavy sigh, before walking out. You pass Jensen as he gives you a confused look.

“Hey guys!” you wave to the crowd. They scream and you wait a few before they calm down. “I honestly don’t know how he convinced me to do this. Or Rob.”

“You were caught.”

“Yeah, I need to work on singing in my head, not out loud.” You stick your tongue out and look to Richard.

He gives your cheek a kiss and looks to the crowd. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N) everyone!”

 

You give a little bit of a chuckle, and clip the microphone in to the mic stand. “Well, I do not know how you two talked me in to this.”

“Rob and I are very convincing.”

You shake your head, and put your hand on your stomach. “So, this song is one of my favorites. I think y’all will know what it is.”

The band starts playing the intro, not many of the fans recognize it, but once it gets going you can hear screams and cheers throughout the crowd.

“Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken? But you see, it’s not me, it’s not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting. With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are cryin’.”

Rob joins you at the microphone and you quickly jump in to the chorus.

“In your head, in your head. Zombie, zombie, zombie. Hey – hey. What’s in your head, in your head? Zombie, Zombie, Zombie.”

You look out to the crowd as the group is starting to move around, dancing to the music. You take a look towards your right, and Jensen is leaning against he wall. He’s barely seen by the crowd, but you know he’s inching closer and closer. You’re jus waiting until He comes out on to the stage.

You put your hand to your stomach and look back to the crowd, approaching the mic. “Another mother’s breakin’ heart is taking over. When the violence causes silence, we must be mistaken. It’s the same old theme, since 1916, in your head. In your head, they’re still fightin’. With their tanks and their bombs and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head they are dyin’.”

By the time you had gotten to the chorus, Rob was back at the mic with you, and you could feel someone’s arm snake around your waist. By the crowd’s reaction, you knew it was Jensen.

After finishing the song, you gave a small bow, waving to the crowd. You look to Rob and then to Jensen whom were both pointing to you while the rest of the band was cheering with the crowd.

“What talent . . .” Jensen grabs your mic. “What talents have you been hiding?”

You give your shoulders a small shrug and smile. “I have to have my own little arsenal. I mean we’ve got a talented cast.”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”

You wave goodbye and quickly follow Jensen off stage.

Once you were out of sight, Jensen pulls you in to his arms. “You’re holding out on me Ms. (Y/L/N).”

“Always.” You wink, kissing him on the cheek.


	117. Her nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen comforting you when you have a nightmare.
> 
> From Jensen's POV

From Jensen’s Point of View

Friday was a good day.

You listened in to (Y/N)’s panel with Brianna and Kim from backstage.

You got to know Camilla and her little boy Ryder while she sat with you.

After her panel, you both found a place to eat and had a quiet sit down lunch together.

Much wasn’t said, you just at together.

After lunch, you wandered back to the convention for her solo photo op with fans and we would visit with Brianna during her photo shoot with Stardust & Melancholy.

You were incredibly lucky with the family and friends you made, and even luckier that they got along with her. Since she was a packaged deal with you now.

After that was finished, you wandered around Fisherman’s Warf, just to take in the sights.

By the time you were done for the day, she was tired, and you even had to admit you were too. The best thing, you were able to just fall asleep with her by your side. The steady beat of your hearts seemed to lull you to sleep.

But that didn’t help much.

A few hours after you both fell asleep, she rolled away from you. Her body started shaking and she let out a soft wail. The wails turned in to cries as she started to thrash in her sleep.

You put an arm on her shoulder and she tenses.

“Come on baby. It’s okay. I’m here.” You mutter in to her ear. She wails a few more seconds, thrashing until she slowly opens her eyes, realizing where she was.

“Oh my god.” She quakes, still trying to get over what she had seen, but rolls to her side, nestling up against you. “There was so much blood.”


	118. A Hunter's Dream: The Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare you have is as if you're your character.

Just as the nightmares had plagued your mind the night before, they did again.

Well in to the morning.

Enough that Jensen had to let everyone at Creationent know that you were feeling a little under the weather and you both would be joining everyone after lunch.

“Okay. You gave me like, too much time when I had my nightmare. I’m not letting that happen to you. You need to talk to me.”

You give a whimper and roll to your back, tears falling freely from your face.

“There was so much blood. There was so much blood and I couldn’t do anything about it.” You breathe in heavily and close your eyes.

Jensen situates himself next to you, lying on his side.

“I’ve had a few near misses at work when I was still practicing as a doctor.” You sigh and wipe a tear away, trying to calm your breathing. “But in all my years as a doctor, I have never seen that much blood. Even during emergencies.”

“Do you want to tell me? Talk to me about it?”

“I take it, I don’t have a choice?” you ask quietly.

“No. I’m not going to let what I did to you, happen again. I can’t imagine how you felt, and I know I don’t want to feel like how you felt. I love you so much, and we’ve been doing good.”

“Keep up the good work, huh?”

He chuckles and puts his hand on your stomach, rubbing gently.

“Of course.”

“I.” you sigh heavily. “I’ll tell you. Just give me a few minutes. Please?”

“What do you need? I know that look on your face. I’ve felt that way before.”

“I just want to hold you. I need you close to me for a while. Can I hold you?” you ask, slowly turning to him.

“Like what, me being the little spoon?” he laughs.

“Jensen, I’m serious. Don’t be an ass.” You shove his shoulder lightly, but he continues to laugh. “I need this Jensen. I need to hold you, to know that you’re still here. Still with me.”

“That bad?” he asks, demeanor changing.

“Yes.” You reply, closing your eyes. “It was bad.”

“Hold me. Just. Please tell me.”

You sigh and nod slowly, wrapping your arms around him as he turns in the bed.

 

 

“I think it’s one of the fates.”

“The fates?” Dean asks, furrowing his brows and looking to you.

“Yeah. The three fates. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. In Greek mythology, they control the “metaphorical thread of life” for every mortal. Birth to death.”

“It fits.” Sam replies nodding his head. He leans forward and takes the file in front of you. “These people shouldn’t be dying so suddenly. I mean, a high school senior, point guard of the basketball team. A beauty queen, who also does Zumba.”

“What’s Zumba?” Dean asks.

“Z. Really Dean?” Sam asks shaking his head. “What I’m saying, is all these victims don’t fit the bill of someone who would be expecting their fate.”

“And how the hell are we going to kill three Greek fates?” Dean asks. “I mean, aren’t they really powerful? If all the lore on Greek crap is correct, they’re powerful.”

“You do it very carefully.” Cas replies, popping in. You all jump from the kitchen table and look to him in the doorway.

“Damn it Cas, you know not to surprise us like that.” You put your hand on your chest; closing your eyes to calm your breathing.

“For top of the line hunters, you all scare very easy.” He still doesn’t understand the small things that you humans understand – why you react, why you get angry, happy, or sad. “But Dean is right. They are very powerful.”

“Any idea on how to kill em? Since I don’t see any thing in any of the lore that we have.” Sam points to the books you have, and you’re sure that’s all that’s in the library on Greek Mythology.

“You’d think that any of the Men of Letters would have come across some sort of mythological person. I mean, we came across those gods, that demi god.” Dean recalls.

“Yeah, but we didn’t have the bunker or the bunker library then either.” You point out.

“If you appease to Lachesis’s better side, you may be able to talk them down.”

“And why would that be?” you ask Cas.

“Lachesis measures the thread of life. She is usually the preserver. Speak to her humanity. Find loved ones, husbands of the victims or wives, or children. Do something to appease to the humanity they deal with.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Sam asks.

“The spear of destiny.”

“The spear of destiny?” You scoff. “The one that pierced the side of Jesus? That one?”

“Yes, that very one, and I can get it for you.” Cas smiles, proud of what he could accomplish.

“So, does that glow stick of destiny, does it have enough juice to kill all three if we need to?” Dean asks.

Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his brother. “The spear of destiny is supposed to have enough power. Enough power to master death. For anyone on any realm.”

“So we take the fight to them, with this stick of destiny. Can we win?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. We could win. If we had the spear of destiny in our possession, do you know what we could do with it?” you smile, back and forth from Sam across from you and Dean next to you. “I mean, Amara? That could take her down. Easy.”

“We just have to be strong enough and quick enough to get close to her to do it.” Dean replies. “I mean, I’ve been.”

You look down and grimace, thinking about that wasn’t your favorite thing. You had just gotten over the latest fight you and Dean had.

“Let’s focus on one fight at a time, which right now are the fates. We will have all the time in the world to figure out Amara.” Sam replies.

“No, you know we don’t have all the time in the world to figure Amara out, Sam. The darkness is getting worse and worse.”

“But the fates are killing people right now. We can find them, and we can get them. We have no leads on Amara. The best thing we can do is continue our jobs.” Sam’s word is final and Dean closes his mouth.

 

Two days later another death surfaces, close to the bunker. It was as if they had known you were searching for them, and they just wanted to make it easier. Once Cas had appeared with the spear of destiny you were set.

As a woman, and a woman invested in helping your partner be rid of the curse that was Amara, you would try and appeal Lachesis. If you could appeal to her better nature, than you wouldn’t need the “glow stick of destiny,” as Dean would call it.

With a kiss from Dean, a hug from Sam and an awkward “thumbs up” from Cas, you head out to be bait.

“What’s the deal?” Dean asks from your phone. You find your self at a small shopping center.

“Lachesis is browsing for bras.”

“Come again?” Dean asks. You can hear Sam scoff in the background.

“Bras. She’s looking for bras. You know the article of clothing you like to take off so much?” you retort. You hear Sam laugh in the background and you continue on. “Why is a fate shopping for bras? I mean, a body drops dead and she’s shopping for lingerie?”

“Are you okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ultimately confused. But fine. They . . .”

“They seem sort of Vanilla?” Dean asks.

“Uh huh, and no sign of the two other cronies. Is it possible she doesn’t know that her sisters are doing this?”

“It’s possible. We don’t do anything until we have all three of them together. This might be a trap. Get out now sweetheart.”

“Yes dear.” You mutter, rolling your eyes sarcastically. You hit end on your phone and turn to go, but see yourself face to face with the deity.

“Lachesis.”

“Hunter.” She growls, grabbing you by the arm. “Come with me. Don’t make a scene.”

Yup it was definitely a trap.


	119. Happy Easter

“So, did you sleep better? At all?” Jensen asks as you walk quietly down the hall. You’re heading to the Gold panel for Jensen and Jared, and you absolutely didn’t want to be separated from him.

“No. But I may have some issues for a while.” You hold on to his hand tighter and put your head on his shoulder.

“Well get through it together. As long as it takes.” He responds. “You just need to finish the dream when you’re ready. It could be a perfect episode for the show.”

“No.” you shake your head. “I don’t ever want to see that come to life. Ever.”

His chuckles die down and he looks to you. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry.” He watches you for a few seconds. He watches your pensive stare as you make your way back stage to the green room.

“I’m sorry, and I didn’t mean it.” He replies. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You kiss his cheek and wrap your arms around him tightly.

 

 

Jensen’s point of View

After hearing only part of her dream last night, you only wanted to stay by (Y/N)’s side. You hated seeing her like that, all you wanted to do was comfort her.

But you knew that she wouldn’t let you, and you went along on to your gold panel.

You tried your hardest to pay attention, and joke around with Jared, but your mind was elsewhere. So far gone, that you didn’t even notice a volunteer handing a fan a microphone. Normally you didn’t answer questions at the gold panel.

“So what’s going on?” You ask, looking to Jared.

“You must be really out of it. Practice for when you lose a lot of sleep with the twins, huh?” Jared asks laughing with the group.

“Probably.” You laugh with them. “Practice makes perfect. Why not start early?”

“Well, if you would’ve been listening, we’ve got a small little fan who has a question.”

“Okay then. Go ahead.” You look in the general direction, of a woman holding on to a little girl. You couldn’t quiet make out who it was in the dim lighting.

“I wanna know.” The little voice repeats a few times before clearing her throat. “I wanna know if you want me to have little brothers or little sisters?”

“JJ?” you ask quietly.

“YES DADDY! It’s me!” she replies giggling. You jump off the stage and walk towards her, only to see your mom holding her.

“Mom?” you ask quietly. She gives you a hug and you take JJ from her. You take the mic from JJ and kiss her forehead. “Well guys, we got a nice surprise. My mom Donna and little miss JJ.”

The crowd cheers and you lead your mom and your daughter back on the stage.

“Well guys, I’d like you to meet my mom Donna, and my little girl JJ.” JJ waves shyly as she sees her grandma do the same. “And to answer JJ’s question, (Y/N) and I are going to be surprised. We really want healthy kids. Two boys would be ideal for me, but I mean honestly we want healthy babies.”

You give JJ a kiss on the forehead and wave to the crowd.

“Thanks guys!” Jared smiles, giving a wave to the crowd as they cheer.

You make your way backstage and look to your mom once more. “It’s so good to see you momma.”

“Well, Danneel asked us to watch JJ this weekend, and I know that you haven’t seen her in a while with everything that’s going on, so I thought you’d like to see this little one.” Your mom leans in and kisses JJ’s cheek as she hugs you.

“Thanks mom.” You smile. “What about dad? Where is he?”

“He’s helping your sister and brother in law move. So our Easter celebration is going to come later.”

“Thanks mom. Really. I. I am so happy to see you both.” You hold on tight to JJ, and her little arms wrap around your neck. “Which by the way, someone will be happy to see you too JJ.”

“Pretty (Y/N)?” she asks quietly. “Is pretty (Y/N) here?”

“Of course, let’s go to the green room and find her.”

“Is she feeding my baby brothers?” JJ asks.

“So you want baby brothers JJ?” your mom asks.

“Well, it would be fine. I would like a little sister.” She replies smiling.

You all laugh and walk towards the green room, visiting about small things as you make your way to the crowd of your cast family. (Y/N) was sitting on the couch, hand on her stomach as she visited with Brianna and Kim.

“Hey. Look.” You point to (Y/N). “Go say hi to her. She’ll be so happy to see you.”

You let JJ down and she skips over to her, a big smile on her face as she raced towards (Y/N).

“It looks like you’ve found the one Jay.” Your mom replies. She’s watching you as you watch JJ crawl on to the couch and wrap her little arms around her neck.

“Yeah. I think I have. And the few times I’ve screwed up, she still stays with me.”

“Then that’s the best reason Jay.” She smiles at you and rubs your arm softly.

 

Your point of view

“So, are you going to AHBL and JIBCon?” Brianna asks.

“I think so. I think I’ll still be able to fly by then. Isn’t AHBL in like a week or two?” you ask leaning back. You start to rub your stomach and look up to them and smile.

“Yeah. And JIBCon is the next week.” Kim replies. “Which we are all going to. We should have a girls day out in Rome.”

“I think that would be awesome, and I’d be able to go, but no traveling after. I honestly wanted to surprise Jensen with something.”

“Ooh, a surprise. What?” Kim asks.

“I know he’s been patient about asking me when we’re going to get married. I want to surprise him and do a spur of the moment thing. Maybe get married the weekend after the convention, since you know. Its Rome?” you smile.

“And we’d be there!” Kim replies happily.

“Thanks. I’m glad you’d be.” You lean forward as you see a little girl running towards you. “JJ?”

“Pretty (Y/N)!” she exclaims as she reaches you. She climbs on to the couch between you and Brianna. She climbs in to your lap and hugs you tightly.

“What are you doing here JJ?”

“I’m visiting you and daddy! Happy Easter!”

“Happy Easter to you too, pretty lady! Oh, I bet your so happy to see your daddy. Let’s say goodbye to Kim and Brianna and go to your daddy.”

“And my nana.”

“Your Nana?” you ask quietly.

“Yup.” She pops the “p” with her little lips and shakes her head happily. “Daddy’s mommy.”

“Oh your daddy’s mommy is here?” you ask smiling. “Okay. Help me and your siblings get up, and we’ll go see them. Huh?”

She crawls off your lap and starts to pull at your hand. “Come on. I want you to meet Nana.”

“Okay. I’ll meet your nana. See you ladies later.” You look to Kim and Brianna and smile and they both give a wave, fully excusing you to leave. JJ takes your hand and you both walk over to Jensen slowly.

“Hey baby.” Jensen replies as you approach. He immediately scoops JJ up and kisses her on the cheek. “And hello to my other babies.”

Jensen puts a free hand on your stomach and then kisses your cheek. “Hi. I was so shocked to see miss JJ. It was a good surprise to.”

“I was surprised as well. Babe. This is my mom Donna. Mom, this is my fiancé. (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“Oh, it’s so nice to meet you.” You reply, holding out your hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you. Most of it in the trip here.” She smiles and shakes your hand. You turn and look to JJ who’s smiling. She leans over and kisses you on the cheek, falling in to your arms, forcing Jensen to let her go.

“You are to kind miss JJ. Now, let’s go see what’s in the green room. Your baby siblings are hungry.”

She giggles and kisses your nose. “I’m just like them! I’m hungry too!”

“Let’s just get a snack babe. We’re going to take mom up to her room to change, and then we’re going to go out for lunch until the panels.”

You give a nod hug JJ tighter, following the crowd.

You are silent as you hold JJ, you just enjoy listening to Jensen and his mom chat.

 

The second you sat down in Donna’s hotel room, JJ went to play with her toys and Jensen immediately sat down next to you. A few seconds pass and he yawns, slowly putting his head in your lap.

“I’m so happy you get to see JJ and your mom.” You run a hand through his hair and he sighs, closing his eyes. You rub the space between his eyes, gently caressing his face.

“Did you plan this?” he asks, taking your hand and giving it a kiss.

“Nope. I did not. You might have a few scheming friends, but I had nothing to do with it. Scouts honor.”

“She likes you. You know?” he asks.

“She barely knows me.” You reply leaning forward and give him a kiss as he moves around.

“I love you. And she sees how much you love JJ, and me. She may have told me as well.”

“So. I have mom’s seal of approval?”

He gives a smile and nods. “Yes. Yes you do. Let’s get married. Soon.”

“Married. We have to plan something. I don’t want to do it last minute. I want some sort of a wedding.”

“I’m sure Gen would be a great wedding planner. You know her.” He laughs turning to you.

You nod to contemplate his words. “I know. But I want this to be perfect. Even if I’m big and fat and more pregnant than I am.”

“No. You’re going to be even more beautiful. Don’t talk like that.”

“Yeah!” JJ squeaks, walking up to you. “You’re beautiful pretty (Y/N). Always remember that.”

“Oh, I love you both.” You reply happily. Jensen gives a grunt as JJ climbs into his lap and lies down on top of him.

You run your fingers through JJ’s messy hair, while keeping tempo with Jensen’s hair. You were so fortunate for your small family, and couldn’t help but smile at the sleepy sight in front of you.


	120. The Grand Scheme of Things

“So, where is Jensen?” Brianna asks as you join her for breakfast. Sunday night Todd had arrived, and Camilla went home to start packing. She’d go to Vancouver and look for an apartment and start looking at school options for the boys.

“He is having a play date with JJ and his mom. It’s well deserved. He’s had to wait a while to have some time alone. I wanted to give it to him.” You look to Gen and then back to Brianna. “Which is kind of perfect, because you guys cannot tell anyone anything.”

“Not even Jared?” Kim laughs sitting down as she joins you.

“Of course not. You can’t even tell Jared, Gen.”

She gives a scoff and shakes her head. “Fine. What am I not telling him?”

“I want to surprise Jensen when we’re in Rome. I want to get married after the convention somewhere in Italy. Or Paris.”

“You want to get married sooner than you’ve been saying?” Gen asks, whispering. She leans forward and gives you a bit of a glare just to make sure.

“Yes. I do. I. I’ve been. I need to do this for him, for JJ, so there’s some sense of stability, but most of all I need to do it for me.” You nod and take a drink of water.

“I know I haven’t gotten to know you much,” Todd speaks up from his seat. “But from what you’ve said of the ex, Jensen is of course 100% better for you. You not only need it, you deserve to have something good. He’s it.”

“Todd is right.” Brianna replies, Kim nods with her. “We may not know the extent of what that jackass did, but we all know Jensen. You deserve him, you deserve to have someone who respects you, and won’t hurt you. And on the other end, we also don’t know all that happened with Jensen. Well, Gen might.”

“Even then, I don’t know everything.” She replies.

“Yeah. So, even then, Jensen deserves someone who will love and respect him, and you’re it for him.”

“And step parenting is so hard, and you’ve dealt with it beautifully. Watching her interact with you yesterday was beautiful. I wish I could’ve had that type of relationship with my step daughter that fast.” Kim replies giving a nod.

“This is big for me. I’m so scared that something is going to happen, but I know that it won’t happen with Jensen, so I need to do this. Partially to prove to myself I don’t need to be scared anymore.”

“Well, your secret is safe with us.” Kim says, agreeing with Brianna.

“Yeah. What do you want us to do?” Gen asks.

“Well, I don’t know what to do. Find a dress. A place. I don’t know what to do. This is so last minute, even I don’t know where to start. Just don’t tell anyone. I want to surprise Jensen and see if he’ll go with it, and then after he says yes, I’ll extend the invitation to everyone else.”

“I could convince Danneel to let JJ stay with us.” She takes a bite of food and puts her fork down. “So JJ is there for the wedding.”

“I can’t ask you to be stuck in the middle of this. And who knows if Danneel finds out, that she’ll tell the whole effin’ world. I mean you saw the latest article she said about me.”

“Yeah. I did. But I don’t care. Jensen is my friend first and foremost. He loves my idiotic husband like a little brother, and they’re such good friends. But you’re now my friend, and a very good friend. I don’t mind stepping in between and stating my mind. Maybe she’ll have a change of heart. I like to think I know Danneel, and she isn’t cruel.” Gen sighs. “Well, she wasn’t always like that.”

You give a small nod, “you do whatever you feel comfortable doing. I will not argue with you.”

“Okay. You go back to your hotel room and rest. We’ll get to work.” Gen laughs excitedly, changing the subject to something less depressing.

You salute her with a smile, and look to Kim and Brianna. “Yes. And we’ll help out Gen, make this an awesome, really quick wedding.” Kim laughs.

“I love you guys. Thanks. This means the world to me.”


	121. A hunter's Dream: The Real Trap

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you still haven’t finished your dream.” He asks, looking to you. “Will you finish it for me?”

You sigh and nod slowly, sitting at the edge of the bed. You take his hand and pull him to you, holding him tight to your body. You wrap your arms around his neck and then your legs, until you pull yourself on to his lap.

He lets you sit there, holding as tight as you can to him, kissing at his face, attacking his lips with a bruising force.

“I love you Jensen. So much.” You reply, smiling at him. He catches his breath and after a few seconds, he gives you a smile.

“I love you too. Now. Story?” he asks. He’s impatient, but he tries his hardest to keep his tone kind and patient. You give him one small kiss and one more nod before starting back in to your story.

 

 

“Jesus Christ! I can walk myself!” you grit, as Lachesis pushes you towards the store entrance.

Once you’re outside, you see her two sisters Clotho and Atropos waiting for you. One had her arms crossed across her chest, and the other was leaning casually against your car.

“So. You must be Clotho and Atropos. The other two.” You fold your arms across your chest and look to the three women. Aside from their clothing being different, they all looked the same – like they were either triplets or cut from the same person. “And this must be a trap, right?”

“Well, it’s true. She is the smart one.” One says.

“Shut up Clo.” Another growls. “I suggest you get in the car, and drive.”

“And where am I going?” you ask.

“Oh, you’ll find out.” The third replies. She points to your car. “Just get in. Drive. We’ll tell you where to go.”

You hesitate a few seconds, but sigh as you walk to the driver’s side, and you all pile into the car.

After driving to the middle of nowhere, Atropos – the third one you hadn’t met yet – pulled you out of the car, and soon you were being shoved into a small room in a seedy motel.

“Will you at least tell me what I’m doing here?” you ask, sitting down at the small table.

“I’m sure you already know.” Atropos replies. You can find the small difference between her and her sisters.

Atropos is wearing all black, black rimmed glasses cover her eyes, and her brunette hair was cut into a cute, pixie cut. She wore a grey band tee, one you couldn’t see and a fitted trench coat hugs her curves. She finished the look off with black pants, and black boots.

Clotho matches her sister Atropos, or as they were called “At” and “Clo”. Although they looked visually the same with the same hair cut, Clo was a blonde. She was in a plain white tank and shorts, and her arms were covered in tattoos.

Lachesis matches Clo with blonde hair, although the blonde hair falls past her shoulders in loose waves. She’s wearing a tight black dress, and looks done up for some big and fancy to – do.

“But I’ll explain it to you. Plain and simple.”

“This isn’t a trap for you.” Lachesis replies, sitting next to you. You shrink away from her, but Atropos sits on your other side.

“Yeah. It’s a trap for your idiot boyfriend and his brother. Since we know they will come running. Them and that angel.”

You close your eyes and shake your head. “Leave them alone. Please. You’ve got me, I’m just as strong a hunter.”

Lachesis looks you up and down. “We’re the fates, but we aren’t evil.”

“Killing people for the sport of it before their fate isn’t good.” You counter. “I highly doubt it was the high school senior’s time to go.”

“Eh. You win some. You lose some.” Clotho snorts.

“I said. You have me. Leave Dean and Sam alone.”

“And like we said, we aren’t evil.” Atropos and Clotho stand, leaving you with Lachesis. At least you could try and convince her to go easy on you.

 

 

Dean’s point of view

“This shouldn’t be taking so long.” You groan. You pace the bunker floor in the library, a pensive glare on his face. “I shouldn’t have let her go alone.”

“We’ve got a bigger target on our backs then she does. She’s fine. She – ”

“Don’t say she’s fine Sam. She was right, this is more than likely a trap. Meant for us, but she’s there, taking it for us.” You pause and look to your brother. “And what do you mean we’ve got a bigger target on our backs then she does?”

“What I’m saying is that she hasn’t made as many enemies as we have. She’s fine. She’s probably lying low. She’s smart.”

“I don’t know.” You shake your head and stop in front of Sam. “I have a really bad feeling something bad is going to happen.”

 

Two days pass. You haven’t heard a word from (Y/N), and that scares you.

Three days pass with no word, and you’re starting to look and sound like a lunatic. All the pacing starts to irritate Sam enough that he leaves.

Four days come and go, and Sam returns, with one of the worst surprises ever.

“Finally miss all my pacing, eh Sammy?” you laugh. You look up from the couch as you can hear Sam walk down the stairs.

“Uh. Dean. We’ve got a bit of a problem.” He holds his hands up in surrender, and a small blonde female behind him, a gun at his back. You jump to your feet and go for your gun, sitting close by.

With a wave of her free hand, you go flying across the room, hitting a pillar in the library and falling.

“Oh come on Dean. You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” she asks chuckling. Sam stops in front of you and she shoves him into a chair.

“You must be one of the three fates? Let me guess Lachesis?” you ask, slowly rising from your spot. You hold your hands out in surrender as she points the gun at you.

“Nope. I’m the better sister. Atropos.” She grins. She waves to you to sit next to Sam, and you reluctantly obey.

“So what do you three bitches want?” Sam groans.

“That’s no way to speak to a lady.” She chides. She smacks Sam across the cheek with a flat palm.

You jump at the impact she had, and glare at her. “What do you want?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” She replies grinning.


	122. Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen telling you you'll be going to Australia with him.

“What are you doing?” you ask walking in to your small suite. Jensen was packing up his suitcase, and yours laid open next to his.

He turned to as if he had been caught doing something suspicious.

“Oh, hey baby. I was going to surprise you.”

“Surprise me with what?” you put one hand on your hip, and the other hand goes straight to your stomach.

“Well. All Hell Breaks Loose is this weekend.”

“Australia?” you ask quietly. It had been one place on your bucket list that you had always wanted to visit.

“Yep. You are going to sit and delegate while I pack for us. We are flying out in a few hours. We’ll get in around this time tomorrow. Yesterday. Um.”

You give him a giggle, but obey his request. Today your body ached, and you look and felt like you were pregnant. 

“Am. Am I okay to fly?” you ask siting down. You lean against the headboard and look to him.

“I took the liberty of calling Dr. Hammond and asking. She said as long as you are comfortable and you don’t over exert yourself, we’re good. So that’s going to put us in first class for the flight. You need to be comfortable.”

“When are Jared and Gen going to fly out?” you ask.

“With us. We’re going to have a big Supernatural party in first class. Cliff will be taking care of us all. Todd has to give Ryder to Camilla, we’ll meet in New York tonight.”

You give a small nod and blow him a kiss. “Okay. So I won’t interrupt you since you are packing for both of us.”

“You wouldn’t care if we brought JJ along with us, would you?” he asks.

“No. Of course not. Why would I care?” you scoot forward to the edge of the bed, and he makes his way to you. “I love JJ, when we finally pin point a wedding date, she’s going to be part of my family as well. I want her around more. The question that stands, how will Danneel feel that you’re taking her to Australia? With me?”

“My mom is coming. That was the only deal. If my mom came, she wouldn’t care if you were there.”

“Oh. Well, I’m glad that I get to know your mom more.” You wrap your arms around him to give him a kiss.

“Well like you said JJ is going to be a part of your family, you are going to be a part of my family. You already are. I love that three of my four favorite ladies know each other.” You give him a confused look. “My sister. Mackenzie.”

A smile pulls at the corners of your mouth. “I can’t wait to meet your sister. Maybe we can plot against you.” You laugh and kiss his cheek.

“I plan on it beautiful, I plan on it.”


	123. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by prompts:
> 
> "Oh my god. I’m so happy, and I never want to let go."  
> “I promise. We’ll come back and do all of it.”

Fifteen hours later you had arrived in Sydney at the perfect time for dinner. You and Jensen decide on a solo dinner, at a little pub and seafood grill by the harbor.

Usually seafood wouldn’t settle with the twins, but for some reason the entire fifteen hour flight, you couldn’t stop craving sea food.

“You look like you’re cold, are you okay?” Jensen asks once you’ve finished eating. You’re leaning against the glass partition by your seat. You were enjoying the sunset, peacefully and quietly holding his hands in yours.

“Just a little. I’ll be okay though. I’m really happy I get to be here.”

“Yeah?” he asks with a smile. He starts to trace the rose tattoo on your forearm.

“Yeah,” you smile, giving his arm a squeeze. “I’ve always wanted to go to Australia. If I wasn’t pregnant I’d climb the Sydney Harbor Bridge. Learn to surf.”

“I promise. We’ll come back and do all of it.”

Jazz music starts to float through the air as a breeze picks up. You shiver, not able to control your body. You both look to see a young musician playing his trumpet in the distance.

“Dance with me.” You ask, standing from your seat.

“What?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows at you.

“Dance with me.” You giggle, holding your hand out. He chuckles a bit, but gives in letting you pull him close to you as he stands.

“I love you. So much.” He spins you in a circle, until your back is flush with his chest. He puts his hands on your stomach and leans forward to kiss your cheek.

“I love you too baby.” You turn to face him, kissing his cheek, but he catches you with his lips, his tongue battling for dominance. His hands tighten their hold on you, pulling you flush with his body once again.

In that moment, your heartbeat quickens with a happy flutter; you can feel one of the twins kick. You raise your eyebrows in happy confusion, and grab his hands, finding the right spot as you lift your shirt.

“Babe. They’re kicking.” You laugh happily.

“Really?” he asks, getting down to his knees. Thankfully it was rather quiet for a Thursday night and no one was around. He lets you place his hands and after a few seconds he looks up to you, with a wide grin. “Oh my god. I can feel something. It’s small. But I can feel it.”

You let out a happy sigh, and run your fingers through his hair as his lips touch your belly.

“Oh my god. I’m so happy, and I never want to let go.” He murmurs, kissing your belly repeatedly.

“Good, I don’t want you to.”


	124. Ms. Prankster

“So, we have an awesome start to your day. She’s up and attem’ since she’s been a little under the weather lately. This girl is awesome. She wrangles the Winchesters quite marvelously, and she really wrangles Mr. Ackles. The other lovely lady coming on with her today, is probably one of the sexier demons we’ve had on the show. Ladies and Gentlemen of “all hell breaks loose”, Alaina Huffman and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”

You were still trying to wrap your head around the fervor of the fans. You had been in the family a shorter time, and still they loved you. The screams were loud as you walked on the stage, following Alaina, and she hugged you before turning to the crowd to wave.

“You know you’re going to regret saying that Speight.” Alaina replies into her mic.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Richard says laughing. He gives you a side hug and looks to Alaina.

“Don’t forget Ruby 2.0.” Alaina says.

“Yeah. Hashtag girlcrush?” you make a face and shrug your shoulders. “I mean, I love you too Alaina, but I think Mrs. Padalecki is and always will be my first girl crush.”

“Hey, she’s my girl crush as well. I totally agree.” Alaina nods. She turns back to the crowd and smiles. “How are you guys and gals doing?”

The crowd cheers and claps, and it dies down after a few seconds.

“I am in heaven right now.” You smile. “I am so excited to be here.”

“Ooh, a first timer?”

“Yeah. First time out of the states, well, excluding Vancouver. It’s my first time out of Canada and the US.” You reply shrugging.

“How are you feeling?” she asks.

“Good. Surprisingly. Jensen thought I should try Vegemite. Since it’s custom to do that when you come to Australia.”

“And?” she asks laughing with the crowd.

You scrunch your nose and shake your head. “Babies didn’t like it. At all. But he’s gotta watch it. I’m going to get him back for pulling that prank.”

“Oh. It is April 1st today.” You nod and give a grin. “Oh. A wicked grin. I like. I like it a lot. Okay. So first question?”

You both turn to the microphone in front of you as a young girl walks forward.

“Hi!” she says happily. She gives you no time to respond. “My question is for (Y/N). If you could be in any kind of movie with any directors, actors or actresses, who would it be and why?”

“Hmmm.” You speak in to the microphone. “I would probably do some sort of modern take on Greek Mythology or Renaissance. I would either like to work with Quentin Tarantino or Peter Jackson.” You raise your hands as the crowd cheers. “I absolutely love Peter Jackson’s work. Um, and if I could work with anyone, I’d like to see Jensen and Jared outside of Supernatural. I’d like to work with my Supernatural family outside of supernatural.”

The crowd gives a cheer, and the young girl quickly sits down.

A few questions later, you had another question.

“I was wondering, if there were any crazy pranks pulled on you on your first day?”

“Ooh gees. Was there ever.” You laugh.

 

“Who are you?” Sam asks. He looks to you as you have his brother Dean on his knees. You lurch his head back, fingers gripping in his hair.

Movie magic will do this later, but a knife is in your hand, and it gleams in the dim hotel light on set. You place it against Dean’s throat and can feel him tense under your touch. You are still silent, and Sam gives a worried look.

“Who are you!?” he asks once more. A panic in his voice rises as you tighten your grip on both your knife and Dean’s hair.

“Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft, brown earth; with the grasses waving above one’s head and listen to silence. To have no yesterday and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace. Do you know who said that Sam?”

“Oscar Wilde said that.” Dean replies below you.

“Don’t. Speak.” You punctuate each word and dig the knife point into Dean’s neck.

“So you know Oscar Wilde? Why are you assaulting my brother?” Sam steps forward, but you dig the knife in further.

“You and Dean are in trouble. Again. It seems like you’ve broken the world again.” You start to hum a wordless tune. After a few seconds, Robert yells cut.

You drop your hand to you side and ruffle Jensen’s hair.

“Great job today guys! We’re good for the day!” Robert replies as the crew and the rest of the group cheers. “And we’re going to celebrate a successful first day for (Y/N) over at Du Ponte’s. Everyone get cleaned up and let’s go!”

You give Jensen a kiss and you slowly walk towards his trailer, knowing full and well he’d follow after you. Once you were in your comfortable street clothes, you walk out to the makeup trailer.

It had been a long day, and after all the trouble they had caused, you just wanted to have a non alcoholic drink and get off your feet.

You half saw the whipped – cream pie coming as Jared started sniggering a few feet behind you.

 

“Yes, so Jared pied a pregnant girl in the face.” You nod. “Ooh, and earlier that day for our kissing scene.”

“Your kissing scene?” Alaina asked.

“Yeah. First scene we filmed was the scene where Az and Dean meet. They end up going back to a hotel room and do some. Stuff.” You laugh. “Seriously, it sucked. He must’ve bit into an onion like it was an apple, because his breath was rank. And after he had like three mints and chewed a few sticks of gum, it wouldn’t go away.”

“Did you get him back.”

“Well. I’m accumulating all the pranks they’ve played on me.” You reply shaking your head. “Which is a big list. I’ve still got some time today.”


	125. A Hunter's Dream: The End result: Diary Entry

Last night was terrible. It had been a long night, you couldn’t sleep.

First it was morning sickness. At night.

Then it was Jensen’s snoring. He had started to get a head cold and couldn’t breathe, so he resorted to snoring.

Once you fell asleep, that’s when the dreams plagued you. 

You knew he knew you were having the nightmare; that you didn’t sleep. But thankfully he never asked.

You sigh as you sit down next to him.

“What’s up?” he asks looking to you. He wraps his arm around you and kisses your forehead.

“I usually never let anyone see what I write in here. It’s my private thoughts and I usually. I. I just need you to read this. I can’t tell you the rest of my dream. I just can’t.” you had him a small letter on top of your open journal. “I’ll be in the shower getting ready. I. I just need to be. I’m so sorry.”

You shake your head and try to stand slowly; your body ached from an uncomfortable night last night.

Jensen gives you a small nod and kisses your forehead before you can get all the way up.

Dear Jensen,  
I’ve tried and I’ve tried to tell you the rest of this dream. It’s killing me to have it every night and I can’t shake it. I can’t shake the fear of losing everything that I finally have.

When I can’t tell people my thoughts, or articulate my words properly, I write it down in here.

I’m so sorry I can’t face you when you read this, or I can’t tell you myself.

All my love,  
(Y/N/N)

Dean’s point of view:

Sam holds on to his cheek, but grips the armrest tight. You sit back as Atropos walks to you, pointing the gun at your face. She waves her hands once, and Sam’s arms are quickly bound to the chair, rope appearing out of thin air.

She does it a second time, and your arms are bound behind the chair tightly.

“Now. This is amazing. I cannot believe I have the Winchesters all tied up.” She gives a giggle and walks to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. You tense, but you can’t move anywhere.

“What do you want bitch?” you ask roughly.

“You really need to learn how to speak to a woman. Come on (Y/C/N)! Tell em’!” Another fate comes down the stairs, leading (Y/C/N) down with a gun to her back. You try to struggle free, but Clothos’ grip becomes tighter on your shoulder.

(Y/C/N) is silent, so Clothos jabs the gun into her back. She lets out a groan and holds her hands out in surrender. “She’s right Dean. We should be a little more respectful to the player holding all the cards.”

Clothos rolls her eyes, and pushes you towards the chair. “Lach, tie her up. I really want her to watch.”

Lachesis – the one you didn’t expect to sound so evil – let’s out a laugh that sends chills down your spine. She snaps her fingers, and rope tightens around (Y/C/N), tying her arms behind her back, and her ankles to the legs of the chair.

“What do you want from us?” Sam asks.

“Oh, for you to play the game. Play the roles you were meant to play.”

You and Sam have a silent conversation, only one that causes (Y/C/N) to look at you confused. She didn’t come into your life until after the stunt with Gabriel.

“Learning something from that demented Archangel Gabriel?” you ask quietly.

“Of course, he taught us all the best. Tricks.” Lachesis replies.

“You’re going to play our game, and do what we say, or we kill again.” Atropos fires a shot into Sam’s shoulder and he lets out a yell.

“Just leave him alone. I’ll take it.”

“That was a warning. Just remember, we don’t miss, and a few more inches and he’ll be pushing up daisies.” Clotho steps up and folds her arms.

“What do you want then?” (Y/C/N) asks quietly.

“Dean Winchester has to choose. The life of his little baby brother or the life of his live–in whore and his unborn child.” Clotho looks from you, to Sam, to (Y/C/N) and back to you. “And this choice has a shelf life of ten minutes. Or we make the choice for you.”

 

Your point of view:

Your heart sank as the three fates gave the ultimatum. Dean had to choose between you and the secret you had been harboring, or his little brother.

You had only come in to his life a year ago.

After butting heads for almost six months of that year, you were able to finally see through all the bullshit, male bravado and excessive drinking to a really extraordinary guy.

You went from hating him to spilling all your secrets.

It went from Sam always mediating fights, to not being able to stay in the same room.

“Pregnant? What the hell?” Dean asks, eyes darting to you quickly. You look down and he only knows the fates were telling the truth by your reaction. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I don’t know. I’m. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t believe it either.” You shake your head and after a few seconds, you finally look up to see his green eyes glaring back at you. “And the one time we finally decide to have sex, the fucking condom breaks.”

“I can’t believe you would do something like that!” Dean yells.

“It isn’t my fucking fault Dean! It takes two to tango.” You yell back. “Why the hell does it matter anyway, I know your decision already.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he spits out. He squints his eyes in a glare and shakes his head. “What the hell does that mean?”

“You know exactly what that means Dean.” Sam speaks up. “Or should I bring up the werewolf case, or hell, or Purgatory?”

“That’s my kid in there?” he asks quietly.

“Of course it is. I’m only around you two, and Sam and I don’t do that thing. Who else do you think the father would be? Besides, you never put a title on it. How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t hightail it out of here?”

You look to Sam before you look to Dean, he looks slightly uncomfortable to be in between the little love spat.

There was no doubt that you loved Dean. You were both in the life, he understood your work, and you understood his. It just had to work.

But fate had another plan.

“I would have never done that.”

“Well now you have to make a choice, and it looks like a doozy.” Atropos materializes out of thin air and appears next to you.

“Hey, you said ten minutes!” Dean yells.

“Well, fate’s a bitch, eh?” she laughs. She puts her hand on your shoulder and you try to jerk away from her touch.

“I’ll leave.” You mutter quietly.

“What? No!” Dean yells. He looks from you to the sister behind you and to Sam, before looking back to you. “(Y/C/N), you can’t think like that. We’ll get out of this. We always do.”

“Does it look like we’re getting out of this?” you ask, sniffing back a tear. “Look Dean, I love you. I really do and I love Sam like a brother. But everyone here knows the choice you’ll make. Let me make it for you. I’ll remove myself from the picture.”

“You wanna know why we’re targeting those people?”

“Guess we have no choice. Again.” Sam says with a sigh.

“They’re all hunters. Pregnant with future hunters. You all should croak. It’s our turn to rule the roost.” Lachesis appears next to her sister. “You all have died and come back too many times. It’s time to take one soul.”

“Why are you even here?” you ask quietly. “I see no one in here that follows any Greek religions, or has any Greek religious beliefs. I mean, none of us believe there is a god.”

“Might as well force someone to believe in something.” Clothos crosses her arms in front of her and looks at all of you. “I mean, you do know our greatest weaknesses.”

Dean scans your face, and then looks to Sam. “You got me.” Dean replies shrugging his shoulders.

“Greek gods lose their power when no one believes in them.” Sam states looking to Clothos.

“Correct!” Lachesis smiles. It’s only a few seconds, but she pulls out a spool of gold thread. After unwinding several feet, it breaks and the spool disappears.

“Who’s thread is this going to be? Sam’s. Dean’s? (Y/C/N)’s?” Clothos looks to all of you as she calls your name. “I mean, it looks like she already made the decision for you.”

“Just leave them alone. Please. I’ll leave. I’ll leave and I’ll never come back.”

“You can’t do that!” Sam looks to you with pleading eyes. “Who the hell is going to prank Dean with me? Cas? The idiot can’t keep a secret.”

“Sam. You know your brother is going to pick you over me. Why do I have to make him choose? That’s the right thing. He should pick you. You’ve been a duo all your life. I just came in to it a year ago. I can start up again, somewhere far away from the bunker.”

“You guys need to stop!” Dean yells. “Stop making my decisions for me.”

“Who would you chose Dean?” Sam asks. “And don’t lie. She’s right, we know the decision you would make.”

“Yeah Dean, don’t rub salt in a wound that’s already festering. I know my place.” You struggle against the hand on your shoulder and look to Lachesis. “I’ll leave. Please?”

“This might be easier than I expected.” Lachesis laughs. She snaps her fingers and the ropes binding you fall to the ground. You look to Dean, and you can see tears falling down his cheeks.

“(Y/C/N). Please. Don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Dean. I know my place.” You repeat quietly.

Lachesis motions towards the cast–iron staircase and you walk towards it quickly.

Like slow motion, the choice of your actions hits you like a ton of bricks. You didn’t realize it was happening until it was already done.

“That’s not good enough!” Atropos screams, brandishing a silver dagger. A small nick appears in the main artery on Sam’s neck, and soon the light grey shirt he’s wearing is soaking up his blood.

“SAM!” Dean’s screams are deafening. You drop to the staircase, hand clamped over your mouth to silence your screams.

Atropos takes one more stab at Sam, right in the old bullet wound from the werewolf. Sam takes a few more shuddering breathes, before Dean’s screams are the only thing you can hear.

Clothos approaches Dean quickly and grabs at the knife from her sister’s hand.

“You should’ve made that decision Dean. Should’ve.” She shakes her head, and before you can scream to distract him, his green plaid button up is soaking up his blood. The evil bitch turns to you, and with a smile, one by one they disappear.

You have to blink a few times. A part of you doesn’t believe it had just happened. When it finally hits you, you quickly run down to them, stumbling over your feet.

Dean slumps to the ground, ropes disappearing as the fates had left.

“Please.” You cry, holding him to your body. The white shirt soaks up his blood and you scream Cas’s name. You scream and scream, but to no avail no one seems to hear you. “Please come back to me.”


	126. One Day at a Time

It was well into the morning before you said anything, or Jensen said anything.

But after you tossed and turned for about two hours, he woke you up, and pulled you tight to his chest.

“I’m never leaving you. Ever.” He says quietly. He brushes his lips against your forehead and tightens his grip on you and sighs. “I will never, ever leave you. I promise.”

“You really promise?” you ask quietly. You run your fingers through his hair to find your anchor, to really know he was there. Your mind was still reeling from the dream enough that you couldn’t tell fiction from reality.

“Of course I’m here for you. I’ll never leave you. I’ll never leave our kids, and you’ve got me. Till the day we both croak.”

“Don’t do that.” You close your eyes and tighten your grip in his hair.

He groans a little in protest. “Sorry. Wrong choice of words. I’m here. I’m not leaving you. I promise.” He kisses your jaw, lips leaving a trail of fire to your throat. “We’re in this together.”

“I need to shake the dream. I just can’t. I. I don’t know how.” You shake you’re head and try to turn away. The second there’s a loss of contact from you, Jensen pulls you in tighter to him.

“Tell me what I need to do? What can I do to make it better?” Do we get married?” he asks.

“What is marriage going to do? Jensen, I love you and I’m going to marry you, but that isn’t going to shake this damn dream! I need to talk to Doctor Richmond. Maybe she can help.”

“Why wouldn’t marriage help?” he sits up and you fall to the bed on your back.

“Jensen, do you honestly think that saying “I do” will automatically make the dreams go away? That every time I look at your face, I’m not going to feel like you’ve possibly made the worst decision of your life?” you sit up slowly and start to pace the floor. “How would you feel in my position? Because I’m honestly trying to see it from yours.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Danneel isn’t going to come between us? That she isn’t going to use JJ against us?” he groans and walks to you, arms across his chest. “I’m tired of having to prove myself to you. What more do you want?”

“Jensen.” You sigh. “If you were in my position. If I had a child that I was heavily in a custody battle over, and you had an ex that constantly beat you down, and called you things behind your back. Or that I had an ex that used my child against me. What do you think I would do?” you point to him and hold your hand up to stop him from approaching you. “Minus you being pregnant, what the hell would you do?”

“You are such a maternal person, I’d be scare you’d leave to be with your child.”

“There you go Jensen. So not only do I have your ex wife calling me deplorable things, when all I’m trying to do is give your daugther the extra love she deserves, I’ve got this jumble of emotions I can’t control. I’ve also got an abusive ex boyfriend who wants to hurt the man I love, and I don’t know what you’d do if your ex wife would say, you can only see JJ if you leave her. So you have to see where I’m coming from.”

“What do I have to do to prove to you?”

“I don’t know.” You shrug your shoulders and walk out of the room, and into the small kitchenette of the suite you were in. “Not only do I have to deal with all of that. I am absolutely afraid that something might happen to these two kids, and you. I am absolutely fucking terrified and I can’t get a hold on these emotions. Why the hell would you want to marry that?”

“First of all, I may have not been that great while Danneel was pregnant with JJ, but I’m not a shitty father. I’m not going to leave you high and dry. And as hard as I try, I try my hardest to be a part of her life. But I will not leave you high and dry.” He points to you and shakes his head. He walks off towards the large picture window in your suite. “I’ve only had love for a few other women in my life. JJ, my sister, my mom, my grandma and you. That will never change (Y/N). I just hope you understand it.”

He lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

“What?” you let out with a bit of a yell. “What? My emotions too much for you Jay? Because these two are as much your kids and your emotions as they are mine.”

“Yeah. They are starting to get a little annoying.” He bites back.

You scoff and shake your head, but turn back to the room. You text Camilla quickly, needing to get out for a walk to clear your mind. After getting dressed as quickly as possible, you march out of the room, purse looped around your shoulder.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“Out.” You mutter quietly. “You need to get ready for your panels and day today. I’ll be there in time for my panel and my photo ops. I. I just have to go.”

“What?” he asks loudly. “You aren’t going anywhere until we work this out.”

“Not going to happen.” You back away, a fearful look evident on your face. “Not until we both calm down and can act like adults.”

“Please don’t leave me.” Jensen says fearfully. It’s then that you know his fears are valid of being left, but you don’t like being backed in to a corner, or scared.

“Fuck. Jensen.” You growl loudly. “I’m not leaving you. I’m stepping out of the situation so I don’t have an aneurysm or go into premature labor.”

 

Camilla let you walk in silence as you wandered towards the beach. You had two hours before you had to be to your first panel, and you just needed a few minutes of quiet.

“You want to talk about it?” she asks sitting next to you on the beach.

“I don’t want to put you in the middle of that, you may not want to be apart of this dysfunctional family after you hear all of my dirty laundry.”

You both laugh, although it’s a dry, sarcastic laugh. “Todd and I have plenty of dirty laundry. I don’t mind listening.”

 

By the time you and Camilla headed back to the SUV, you had told her the entire story from beginning to end. Starting with the first incident with Carla, to the fight you had just had with Jensen.

“So there you have it.” You sit in the back seat. Camilla joins you and the driver you had hired for your stay in Sydney drove off. “All of my dirty laundry. And I don’t know how to shake the dreams, or how to get past all of this.”

“Go back. You have enough time. Hug him. Tell him you love him. One day at a time. That’s all you can do, and he seems like the decent guy to understand that. And he loves you. I can see how he looks at you, and you look at him. Don’t let that slip. From what type of guy I can tell that ex was, don’t let Jensen slip away. He’s good for you.”

You give Camilla a small smile, and nod.

You did agree with her. He was good for you.

Thankfully when you got back to the hotel, he was still in the room, barely ready for the panel you were about to share.

He looked to you as you walked in, but looked away with a sad expression on his face. You walk to him and wrap your arms around him tightly, ear to his chest. He shudders a sigh, but tightens his arms around you.

“One day at a time baby. That’s all we can do. Work on this one single day at a time. Okay?”

He looks down to you, and with a sad, small smile he gives you a nod and a kiss.

Anything that needed to be said would have to wait.


	127. One Inch Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen getting frisky when you wake up.

A contented sigh falls from your lips.

You can feel the soft touch of lips, combined with the callouses of his hands run the expanse of your stomach, landing on your hips.

His lips continue down, nipping and lightly biting as he makes his way to your core.

In your sleepy haze, Jensen pushes your legs apart further with his shoulders, and his aim is to please.

A calloused thumb rubs small circles, making everything feel even more heightened.

“Fine. I’m awake.” You mutter happily. You lean up on your elbows to watch him as he puts his head on your stomach.

After your fight last night, you barely spent an inch apart. He looks up, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded.

“Good morning,” he speaks with a gruff, deep, sexy voice. You shiver and grab his hands to find purchase.

“I need you Jay. Please.”

He smiles, crawling his way to kneel over you. “Yes ma’am. Anything for you.”

You give him a kiss and pull him down, and soon the day was lost between the sheets.


	128. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cuddling with Jensen and JJ.

“I bet there is one person who will be so happy to see you, huh?” Jensen asks walking in to the suite.

JJ was in his arms as he approached you, sitting comfortably in the bedroom.

She gives a delighted squeal, working her way out of his arms to run to you.

“Hi pretty (Y/N)!” she kisses your cheek and then your tummy. “Hi babies! I love you.”

“They love you too. You’re going to be the best big sister in the world!” you smile, messing with her hair. You look up to Jensen and with a smile; you give him as sexy of a wink as you can.

“I can’t wait to be a big sister. Do you think I’ll have a little sister or a little brother?” she asks, crawling to sit next to you.

“Oh. I think there’s going to be one baby brother and one baby sister. What do you think Jensen?” you ask laughing. You let JJ crawl into the bed next to you, giving her the middle of the bed. Jensen walks around the bed and sits down, sandwiching JJ between the two of you.

“Oh, I think when (Y/N) has the babies, I’m going to be outnumbered by more girls. But I wouldn’t mind.” He leans on his elbow and looks to you and JJ. JJ was sitting happily with her hands in her lap, looking between you and Jensen.

“I think it would be fun to have two boys.” You confess. “So they’re crazy and fun like your daddy.”

“They would make me laugh and chase away all the monsters!” JJ smiles clapping. She pulls her father in closer, tiny arms wrapping around his neck.

Jensen gives a groan as JJ topples over him, and he lies comfortably on his side. Soon JJ is happily tucked in to the bed, as you are pulled closer to Jensen. It isn’t long before she’s asleep and you’re starting to doze.

“Sorry. It looks like we won’t be able to make it to the beach today. It’s pouring out there.” He replies, sweetly running his fingers through your messy hair.

“It’s okay. I’m happy here.”


	129. Beachin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a day on the beach with Jensen and JJ.

“I’m so happy!” JJ squeals, running ahead of you into the sand.

You squeeze Jensen’s hand and put your head on his shoulder. “So are we sweetie.”

Jensen laughs as JJ flings sand in the air and she screeches as it hits her on the way down.

“Make a sand castle with me daddy!” she plops down in the sand and looks up to her.

“Well. I don’t think we.”

“Of course you do.” You interrupt him, shaking your head. “In the back of the car.”

Jensen gives you a surprised look and darts away; knowing you two would be safe. Todd was in the distance playing with his oldest, and he would be by your side in only a few seconds.

You only have to wait a little while longer, and he’s running back with a beach bag full of buckets, shovels and toys meant for the beach.

“Here’s some buckets baby.” Jensen says walking up. He kisses your cheek and gives you a thankful smile.

You take a picture of everything in front of you; you want to remember everything from today. You were so happy, in at least five months, you’d have two more to add to the picture, and your family would be complete.


	130. No Wine-ing and Dining

“A week in Rome. Well Italy.” You pause and look down. You’re looking out your villa suite to the little street side fair going on. Vendors were selling flowers and food around a few shops and homes. “Yeah. There’s a convention starting tomorrow.” Another pause. “Saturday. Yeah. I do the concert Saturday and then my panels are all on Sunday with Jensen and Jared. No Han. I’m not. No. I can’t right now.” You start to argue with her. “You know why. Yes.”

You look to Jensen, who is sprawled across the bed, JJ’s head on his chest and they’re both sleeping.

“Yes. Han. Of course I will.” You reply. You look down to your phone and shake your head. The phone call had been almost twenty minutes of arguing why you couldn’t talk about your surprise. “Yes Han. Bye. Yes Han, I’ll call you back when I’m alone. Yes. Bye.”

You hang up the call and shove your phone in your pocket. JJ is snoring, and you can tell that Jensen is about to go.

“What did Hannah want?” Jensen whispered.

“Girl talk. I’ll call her later. She wanted to talk privately. No ears eavesdropping.” You point to him and slip in to your sweater.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to take a walk with Todd. Get some fresh air. I’ll be back in a bit. I promise.”

“Okay. Have fun baby.” He smiles. JJ stirs, so he runs a soothing hand through her hair.

You give him a nod and smile, and walk out slowly. Todd was waiting outside, and you slowly walk in silence out of the villa.

 

“So, what have you two been scheming about?” Jared asks at the dinner table. You and Gen look to each other and giggle. You were going to tell him the plan, and then Jensen would arrive with JJ for dinner.

“Should we tell him, or do you think he’ll spill the beans before this falls in to place? Hannah is chaffing at the bit to plan a wedding where all participants are involved.” You laugh as Gen shakes her head.

“I like Hannah. She’s feisty.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hannah’s feisty. What’s going on?” Jared asks leaning in.

“Well. I’m going to surprise Jensen.” You mutter, looking down.

“Surprise him with what?”

“Well, I want to get married here in Italy next weekend. I’ve been having Hannah and Gen quietly plan everything. Family will be arriving Wednesday, and we’ll do it Saturday if he says yes.”

“Really?” he laughs happily.

“Uh huh.” Gen nods. “We’ve been planning for a while. Keeping it secret. She even has a dress. Now it’s just whether or not Jensen says yes to this sudden of a wedding.”

“Wow. That’s so cool.”

“Now you have to keep this a secret until I talk to him. Okay?” You look to him.

“I promise. I promise. Now what can I do to help?” he takes a drink of his wine and wraps an arm around Gen.

“I think I’m going to ask him Monday. Just a private night between us. I was going to see if you two would watch JJ for us?” you take a bite of your breadstick and look between the two of them.

“Of course. What else?” Jared asks.

“You need to take him on Wednesday to get fitted for a suit, if he says yes. You’ll need one too. Make it a day with Jason, Steve,” you roll your eyes. “Misha too if he wants to come. We’re going to have a day to fit my dress, and have JJ and my aunt and everyone try on their dresses.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Good. But you can’t say a thing until I’ve told him and we say something. We’ll surprise everyone and invite them. Hopefully people can stay the rest of next week for the wedding.” You lean forward but you can hear JJ running towards you, yelling your name. “No spilling.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jared nods giving you a wink and a smile.

 

“I think I only want authentic Italian food from now on.” Gen laughs. She puts her head on Jared’s shoulder and sighs.

“I am right with you, and I’m eating for three. So I – ”

“Gen, I don’t mean to interrupt you babe, but Gen. I’m seeing Jared polish off enough wine for the both of you, and you aren’t touching any. What’s going on?”

Gen and Jared look to each other, and you know there is some deep, dark secret. You let JJ adjust in your lap and you lean back, waiting for something to happen.

“Well.” Gen sighs. She takes Jared’s hand and leans forward. “I’m. I’m pregnant!”

You look to Gen and quickly to Jensen, who’s staring wide eyed and slack – jawed at you.

“Come again?” you ask.

“I’m pregnant! No wine for me!” she claps and giggles happily.

“Oh my god!” Jensen gets up and immediately goes to his friend. They hug and he hugs Gen after. “This is amazing. This is so amazing. We’ll be even. You’ll be close together. You can be pregnant together.”

“I’m actually closer to four months as well. We’ve been keeping this a secret just to be sure.”

You stand slowly, adjusting JJ in your arms. As best as you can, you wrap your free arm around Gen in a hug.

“I can’t wait. This is so exciting.” You kiss Gen’s cheek and squeeze her hand. Jared makes his way to you and you hug. “Have you told any one.

“Our parents. That’s about it. We haven’t even told the boys yet. We didn’t want them to spill the beans until we were ready. Luckily my mom is coming over to Italy, the boys want us. We’ll tell them when they get here.”

“Well, at least I get to have a non – drinking buddy while those two gain all the sympathy weight.” You laugh as Jensen gives you a look in the dim light. “You know I love you.”

You settle down back in your seat, Jensen next to you. There’s a big grin on Jensen’s face, and Jared’s matches his, if not even bigger.

“I’m so happy.” Jared laughs. “Our family is getting bigger.”


	131. Are we still getting Married?

“Did you get her to sleep finally?” Jensen asked as you walked into the main living area of your villa.

After a long day of walking around the village and seeing the sights, you had one exhausted kid.

You nod and sit down next to him. The sun was setting perfectly, producing beautiful pinks, oranges and purples.

“She did. She was out after half of a story.” You look to him and sigh, giving him a big grin.

“What?” he asks.

“You don’t know how lucky I feel.” You rub your fingers across his cheek and lean in to him. “I just have to revel in the fact that I’ve got this guy right in front of me, and hopefully around five months, or less I’ll be a mom to two beautiful babies.”

“I feel just the same way. I’m lucky. Whenever you marry me, I’ll be the happiest guy in the world.”

Somehow he just knew what you were thinking of. Exactly.

“About that.” You reply, smiling sheepishly.

“What?” he responds, half hopeful, half cautious.

You look down and try and think of a creative way to say it, but it ends up getting all jumbled. “Iwanttogetmarriednextweekend.”

“Come again?”

You sigh and shake your head. “I want to get married. Next weekend.”

“When were you going to inform the groom?”

“Yeah. I know I should’ve asked you sooner. I was trying to think of some creative way to tell you or ask you, but everything just all came out so wrong. I.” you avoid his eyes and look down.

“Hey.” His tone adverts your eyes to his, and he’s got a big grin on his face. “I will marry you next weekend. Glad I get a heads up.”

“Good. Family is going to start arriving Tuesday. While we have a girls day out to fit my dress and the girls’ dresses, you will go with Steve and Jared and Jason and,” you sigh as you say his name. “Misha, and anyone else I may have forgotten and you’re going to get your tux fitted. My uncle will also be joining you.” You take his hand and squeeze it in yours.

“Wait. The husband of your aunt? The one I’ve met already?”

“Yes.” You smile hopefully. “As well as your dad. Your mom is already here, and I’ll get to meet your sister. It’s going to be a big family affair. We just have to announce it to the cast. So if they want to stay, they can.”

“I know they’ll want to stay. And you’re okay with Misha staying?”

“He is your family. No matter how stupid I think he is, and if you want him to be a part of this, I’ll grin and bare it.”

“Probably why I love you so much.”

You scoff and roll your eyes. “What, it wasn’t for my charm and witty comebacks?”

“That too. But because you sacrifice your happiness for others. That’s why I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He smiles at your confession. “I love you so much.”

He gives a laugh as if you had just said it for the first time.


	132. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine listening in to Jensen and Jared's panel

“Will you be okay in here?” Jensen asks as he stands. The assistant had called him and Jared over to start heading backstage for their panel.

“Of course. Be prepared that I might come crash.” You giggle. He gives you a smile and leans over to kiss your forehead.

“I think we’d both be fine with that.” Jared replies for him. You nod and wave as they both walk off.

You sigh and lean back, rubbing your stomach, and Todd gives you a smile as he sits across from you. You all had been playing a card game with his oldest son Beau.

“You okay?” Todd asks.

“Oh yeah. Reality. I just can’t believe it some days.” You reply. You throw down an Uno card, and Briana immediately puts down a draw four. Carden, Todd’s middle son gives a groan, but smiles at Briana. “I’m so excited, and I can’t believe it is happening. You should’ve seen me before I met Jensen.”

“Were you anti kid?” Beau asks with a laugh. He causes his dad and everyone else around you to laugh.

“Pretty much dude. Pretty much. But I guess I can’t be anti kid anymore. Huh?”

“With two coming,” Ruth smiles from your other side. “Probably not.”

 

After a few rounds of Uno, you decided to sneak away and listen backstage while they had their panel. You weren’t sure if you’d crash their panel or not. But you always loved listening to their awkwardness and beautiful chemistry as on set and off set brothers.

“My question is for you Jensen.” One fan says. She has a think Scottish accent.

“Yes. I guess you can ask that.” He laughs with the group. “But I don’t think you are from Italy. Are you from Ireland, Scotland?”

“No, I’m from Scotland.” She replies.

“I was close. But welcome to Italy. What can I tell you?” you shake your head at his awkwardness.

“Thank you. You can tell me. Well, I want to know what it was like when you heard you were going to have twins. Did you faint?” she giggles with the crowd.

You perk up at the question. “No. Not at all.” Jensen scoffs. He’s probably waving his hand, waving her off.

“If I may interrupt, because I know what happened. Well, (Y/N) told us. So. We know. By proxy.”

You can only imagine Jensen’s head is ducked down, and he’s blushing.

“Fine. Fine! I fainted. I so fainted. I hadn’t had breakfast that morning.”

“Sure Ackles. Sure.” Jared teases. The fan thanks him and it’s time for the next one.

“I understand Jensen.” The woman says. It’s clear her accent is French. “I had twins and my husband fainted too.” The crowd laughs with Jensen and Jared. “But my question is for Jensen again.”

“I see how it is. Hogging the questions. God Ackles.”

“I do what I can.” Jensen replies. “Continue kind lady.”

“With the more recent episodes, Dean and Az are finally starting to open up to each other. Do you find the banter easier with (Y/N) or being close and more loving as characters?”

“The banter is fun.” He admits. You nod in agreement. “Because we only know it’s playful banter it can get really fun. It can get really bad actually.”

“That is too true.” Jared responds. “What it is?”

You can only imagine Jensen is glaring at him.

“So we can only assume that what you and (Y/N) are like on set, was what Jared and Gen were like?” the fan asks.

“No.” they both respond. You can only imagine them looking down, mouths on their microphones.

Immediately Robert grabs your hand and drags you out to the stage.

“I can set the record straight.” Richard says as the crowd screams as they see you next to him. “They were equally terrible and I wasn’t on as much when Jared and Gen were starting things.”

You look to Jared and Jensen and shrug your shoulders. “I had nothing to do with this.”


	133. Friends Forever

Hannah Marin walks with a purpose. She knows the surprise she has would probably be the best one she had yet, one that you would be head over heels for.

After you had called Hannah telling her the plan was on, she was immediately on the next flight to Rome. Hannah was ready to take on the world; her gorgeous peach Michael Kors purse strapped over one shoulder, and delicately handling a large black garment bag in the other. She struts in her designer heels confidently, walking down the terminal until she finds the baggage claim. Although from her time working with Rachael Zoe, learning a foreign language was her second priority, next to being immersed in to the world of fashion.

She smiles.

Knowing that her best friend would be getting hitched was the happiest way she would get to spend her only vacation time. She was the only person who would allow this kind of an event to take up her only time off.

Since (Y/N) was one of her best friends.

 

Hannah and you met shortly after Ali and the bride–to–be became friends.

Han was the typical new girl in town, and the 9TH grade bully, Katherine Pierce seemed to prey on the fact that she was new. And extremely vulnerable.

So you and Ali took it upon themselves to bring Hannah under your wing. You all went everywhere together, and became the unstoppable trio.

As time went on, you went through everything together. From the typical bullies – Katherine Pierce and her little squad of demons – to break ups to new boyfriends, anything and everything happened. Han followed you around, or you followed Han around.

Plain and simple.

Although time passed, and medical school stole you away, while FIDM took Hannah’s time. You’d always been the best of friends.

And soon even though a marriage and kids would come in the way, Hannah knew it would never change.

 

Aria Montgomery swings her satchel around as she walks down the terminal. Listening to the newest Indie band on her iPhone; her large, clunky headphones over her ears. She bobs her head to some tune as she tries to find her way towards baggage claim.

Like Hannah, the only foreign language she knew, was a small amount of phrases and key words just to get by. The only place she had been for her small editing job outside of the rural town of Muncie Indiana was a small town in Greece, and Greek was quite far from the Italian language.

Aria was the free spirit of the group. She wore bold colors, mismatching patterns and textures and big, over the top jewelry. But it was what made Aria who she was, and why you loved her.

 

“Okay. I’m thinking that this poster should go over the small mantle.” She thinks out loud. She jumps as the door swings open, banging against the doorstop. Her and her friend looks to you quickly, who waltzes in, clearly something wrong on her face.

“Hey.” You mutter briefly. She waves and no matter how hard you try to hole up in your room, Aria won’t have it.

“Hey.” Aria drops what she’s doing and rushes to you. She knows you by now, to know something is wrong. “What happened?”

Tears are streaming down your cheeks, and Aria can’t help but feel a pang of hurt for her roommate and friend.

“Remember that guy I thought I was head over heels in love with? And thought he was in love with me?”

“Yeah. The douche bag?” she asks, pulling you to the couch. Aria’s small frame pulls you in for a hug and immediately they collapse on the couch. The friend helping Aria slinks into her room, leaving you two alone.

“Well. You were right. He is a douche bag.” You lean forward and start to run your fingers through your long hair.

“Well, when you are not a crying mess I’ll tell you I told you so. But for now. Wine and gossip girl or this new show I have found.”

“What is it?” your interest is piqued, and you look to Aria with a smile. “I’m always up for a new show to obsess over.”

“Supernatural. Two really hot guys. Cool plot line. You should catch up. It’s in it’s second season, and I’ve got the first on DVD.”

“Oh, you know me so well. Hot guys over gossip girl any day.”

Aria squeals and runs to the kitchen. A few seconds later she says goodbye to the friend who awkwardly waves to you as he leaves. She brings out her favorite wine (which actually is yours too,) and soon the two girls are gossiping about who they would rather date. Who the cutest actor was, and what it would’ve been like to meet one of them – an actual actor – in real life.

 

Spencer strolls in to the airport with as much style and air as she possibly can. Queen bee Spencer, in her Armani pants suit and Christian Louboutin flats has the air of a confident politician, and she wasn’t even anywhere near the job she wanted.

 

“What are you all going to be when you grow up?” Aria asks with a giggle. She got giggly when she had any alcohol in her system. She looks to all her friends, new and newer and waits.

The group all goes through the motions. A Doctor. A writer. A teacher. A Fashion Designer. A police officer.

“What about you Spence?” Emily enquires. After unsuccessfully finishing at NYU, she decided to go to the Police Academy. It was something to help her feel close to her father after he had passed.

“Yeah Spence. What do you want to unleash on the world?” Ali laughs. She takes a gulp of her white zinfandel and puts her wine glass down.

“First female president. First youngest female president.” She takes a drink of her wine and points to Ali. “I’m here to fuck some shit up.”

“Oh god.” Hannah laughs, shaking her head and looks to you. “That was so us.”

“Oh wow. Yeah.” (Y/N) snorts and shakes her head. “Remember that one time Han?”

“Yeah.” Ali squeals and points to you as well. “That one time Katherine Pierce was hitting on her high school boyfriend. What was his name? Steven? Stiles? Stewart?”

“Oh god. Shut up. Stefan. You know his name was Stefan.” You shake your head and grip your beer bottle.

“Well?” Aria and Spencer look to Ali with eager eyes while Emily doesn’t even bat an eye. Your out of the closet friend didn’t care about boy talk or even girl talk. The tomboy could care less. But your other friends wanted all the sordid details.

“I was drunk at this party. My dad was out of town, and you know how things were. I got plastered and Stefan had to come rescue me. He couldn’t find me so of course Katherine fucking Pierce had to try and weasel her way in on my man.”

“She may or may not have gotten into a catfight. Her first fight over a boy.” Hannah replies.

“I probably would’ve torn a weave out or something. If Mona and Caroline hadn’t had stopped me I would’ve probably hurt her.” You shake your head once more and take another drink of beer.

“Here’s to fucking shit up then.” Spencer holds her drink out. You all cheer to the oath you all took then and there. To have each other’s backs and fuck some shit up once in a while.

 

Emily and Alison are last to arrive, they both are a package deal, so they both come together. Hand in hand, they comfortably stroll, talking about the latest thing on their mind. Ali was your first friend, and shortly after meeting Aria and Spencer, she met Emily.

 

“So, I heard you had a cute friend.” Emily says as she and you were both sitting in your room.

“What do you mean?” You ask smiling.

Emily picks up a frame of Hannah, you and Alison and walks to you. “The cute blonde. I mean they’re both cute, but the one with the longer hair.”

That meant she was into Ali, which you didn’t mind. Ali deserved just as much of a love life as anyone else.

“Ali? Yeah. She’s a cutie. But go easy on her. She’s just coming out, so it’s hard. Family isn’t very supportive, and she doesn’t really know where to turn to.” You reply.

“I’m sensing history there?” she asks.

“Yeah. Oldest friend. She and Han have been there for me through everything. Through my mom’s death. Through my dad’s remarriage. Through everything.”

“I can’t wait to meet her. She seems like a nice person, someone I’d want to get to know more.”

After that you promised you’d introduce your two friends. Soon it wasn’t Ali or Emily. It was always Emily and Ali.

 

“Ready for some more estrogen in the villa?” you ask looking to Jensen. You were all waiting for the girls, each friend had managed to get a flight from another part of the world to you at the same time. The magic of a very well thought out week by your little mischievous friend Hannah.

“If I say no nicely, will you forgive me?” Jensen asks with a laugh. You pull him closer in to you and shake your head.

“Nope.” You laugh back, putting your hand on his chest. “And I’ll blame the hormones. Perfect excuse.”

You give him a wink and rise to your toes to reach his lips with yours. You were about to go in for the kiss when an elated squeal interrupts you.

“OH MY GOD!”

People look up and look around as Aria bounds from one direction, while Spencer rushes in from the other. They see each other first and hug, and you turn to them quickly.

“What the hell is the bride? Chopped liver?” you let go of Jensen and hold your arms out, waiting for them to come to you.

Spencer’s hands are first to find your baby bump, she hadn’t seen you since your birthday in December, and you had changed a lot since then.

“OH MY GOD. YOU’RE A MOMMY! A MOMMY TO BE!” she replies loudly, wrapping her arms tight around you. Aria puts a hand on your stomach and they marvel at your glowing essence and your bump as Hannah approaches. Emily and Alison are right behind her, a smile on their face. You had even changed to them, and they had been the ones that had seen you recently.

Everything is a bustle – you greet each of your friends with hugs and greetings, as if you had been missing from each other’s life for quite a while. After piling into the limo that Jensen had decided to get, you journeyed to the group of villas you had rented for the occasion. The girls would take up a few rooms in a villa, while family would start to occupy the rest come Wednesday.

It melted your heart to see all of your friends get along with your new family. Jensen talked with Spencer as they discussed the recent onslaught of sewage they all decided to call “politics.” Jared and Emily were busy talking about her job, what it was like to be an air marshal, and how much she loved her job.

Hannah was content to visit with Gen, no doubt about all the plans they had for this weekend, and you and Ali sat around a small fire pit.

“Damn we’re lucky.” Ali says putting her head on your shoulder.

“We sure are Ala.” She chuckles at your nickname for her and squeezes your hand.

“I mean, soon you’ll be marrying probably one of the most incredible guys. Who would sit and talk politics with Spence?”

Spencer lets out an “I heard that” and everyone around you all laughs.

“And soon you’re going to be a mommy. To two. Our family is going to get bigger by two. I love it!”

By now Jared, Jensen and everyone around you have tuned in to your conversation; Gen and Hannah have joined you and Jensen pulls a stool to sit behind you.

“Feeling sentimental Ali?” Emily laughs.

“We’ve all felt that we wouldn’t have it at one time or another. Guess that it’s (Y/N/N)’s turn. Welcome to our family Jensen.” Ali replies. There’s a chorus of agreements from all your friends, and soon the conversation falls back to normal things. Plans for after the wedding, the future. Everything you could think of.


	134. Mother Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting rained in with Jensen.

The next morning, your plans were quickly halted.

You had plans to have lunch with all your friends, but mother nature seemed to have a different idea.

Soon a thick sheet of rain separated you from the rest of the villa.

“So, what are we going to do with ourselves?” you ask smiling as you lean against him. Even though he couldn’t see your smile, he chuckled and pulled you to his body tighter.

“I don’t know. We could practice making some more babies.” He laughed. You turned to him, with wide eyes.

“Jensen Ross Ackles! We have had plenty of practice. There are two babies growing in me.”

“What? I love you, and any time I get a chance to be with you, I’m going to take it. And that’s being with you, totally and completely.” He turns to you and nudges his nose into the crook of your neck. You put your arms around him, and hold him close, kissing the top of his head.

“Why would you want to do that with me? I’m too fat right now.” You reply through your kiss. He takes a nip at your collar bone and tightens his grip on you.

“That is where you are wrong and that is where I’m going to prove you wrong. All damn night.”


	135. Say yes to the Dress

It had been an adventurous morning. After picking up your Aunt and Uncle, you were headed back to the airport a few hours later to pick up Jensen’s family. His mom had gone home for a few days to regroup and repack and would come back with Jensen’s dad Alan and his brother and sister.

“Hey momma.” Jensen smiles, wrapping his arms around his mom. He hugs her sweetly and rubs her back.

“Hey baby. I brought reinforcements.” She laughs, letting go of her son to let him hug his dad. She slinks over to you holding JJ and gives you both a hug. You watch as dad and son embrace, followed by nephews, sisters, brothers, sister in laws, brother in laws. He turns to you happily and smiles, holding his hand out.

“Come here baby.” He replies.

You let Donna take JJ from you and you walk the short distance to stand next to your fiancé. You give a smile as his father holds his hand out.

“I’m Alan. It’s nice to finally meet the other lady in his life.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Mr. Ackles. I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You accept his hand and firmly squeeze it in a hand shake.

“Call me Alan. Welcome to the family.”

You give a smile as Jensen takes your hand and directs your attention to his siblings standing close to each other. His brother’s wife had a hold of a little boy behind him and his brother had one more in his arms. “Babe. This is my brother Joshua. His wife Ali. And Levi and Logan my nephews. And this is McKenzie.”

“It’s so nice to meet you all.” You reply, shaking each one of their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Usually my husband would be with me, but since it was a little last minute, he had to stay back to work. He wanted me to be here for Jay.”

“I understand, us planning. Well Gen and I planning things last minute. Thank you for coming. It means the world. To the both of us.”

 

About an hour later you were all comfortably sitting around a small Italian restaurant, mixed in with your five friends, Jared and Jensen, and your immediate family.

Two hours in, JJ was comfortably sleeping in your lap, the all the other kids happily entertained by coloring books.

“So how are you feeling?”

“Bloated and pregnant?” you laugh at your soon to be father in law. “No. I’m okay. A little nervous. But I’m good. Your boy is good to me.”

Jensen leans in to you and takes your hand. Your aunt and his mom, who are both sitting together, smile at the gesture, and exchange looks.

You smile and look down to JJ, comfortably leaning against you, conformed to your body, gripping it tight.

“I’m truly lucky.” You rub JJ’s back with your free hand and kiss her head.

 

 

“Alright, this is now where we separate. All of us are going to go try on dresses.” Gen replies pulling at your arm. “And Jared is taking you and the rest of you all for your fitting.”

Jensen makes a face. “But I don’t want to leave her.”

“I have to baby. Apparently I can’t wear pants to the wedding.” You reply giving him a face.

“It’s true,” Hannah interrupts you from continuing. She knows what you’d say, and it’d be an, ‘as long as I’m marrying you, I don’t care what I wear.’ “She gets to wear a dress, and we have to have a fitting and pick our dresses and you. You need to get fitted for your suit.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jensen nods curtly. Hannah laughs a little, and only let’s a quick kiss be the exchange between the two of you before she’s pulling you away; Jared doing the same to Jensen.

 

“Okay. This is going to be honesty circle.” Mackenzie sits down next to you. She had found her dress, a cute lacy navy blue dress with lace capped sleeves.

“Bring it.” You smile. You look to Hannah browsing through a few more choices for her dress before she takes it and walks out of the room.

“I’m sure you know what’s happened with Jensen.” Mackenzie looks to you and you nod.

“He’s told me of issues. I’ve had to put two and two together and assume on most parts.” You lean back and put your hands on your stomach. “But like him, there are still some things that I’m scared to tell anyone.”

“I for one am glad that Jensen is in her life.” Ali speaks up. She walks out in her dress, a cute A – line cocktail dress with lacy three quarter sleeves. You look to her and wait for her to continue. “I’ve been her friend since high school. I’ve seen her crappy boyfriend after crappy boyfriend. No offense.”

“None taken. Looking back I’d have to agree with you.” You nod.

“Now how can you be so calm with these gorgeous friends around Jensen?” Donna asks joining the conversation.

“Oh. I trust Jensen, and with these girls I’m not worried at all. Hannah and Spencer are married to their work.” You point to them, and they make faces at you. “Aria is engaged and planning a wedding, when she isn’t married to her work.”

Aria gives you a face, but then nods in agreement.

“And we will be the next to get married of the group.” Ali replies pointing to Emily.

“So when it comes to Jensen, you two don’t even care. About the attractiveness.” Your aunt laughs.

“Oh, don’t get us wrong. Jensen is good looking.” Ali laughs, Emily agreeing with her. “But that’s all. He’s aesthetically pleasing.”

Gen and Spencer walk out, wearing similar sleeveless dresses. “He is aesthetically pleasing. You will have some good looking grandbabies.” Gen points to Donna and she laughs.

“So two. You’re going to have two at once. You ready for that?” Donna asks.

“I don’t know. It depends. Hopefully we can get through everything involving custody before they come.” You smile as Emily walks out in her dress, and Hannah follows, standing next to her.

JJ had claimed her little dress, and was sitting content to watch a show on her iPad, that she wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m just worried that something is going to happen, that’s going to cause JJ to resent Danneel down the road. Trust me. I know. That’s why I don’t talk to my dad. Well, that and many other reasons. And I think that Danneel thinks I’m trying to make JJ resent her.”

“Divorces are fun, huh?” your aunt laughs. You shake your head and roll your eyes.

“Well, I haven’t seen Jay in a while,” Mackenzie says. “Life has gotten away from us, but he’s changed. Dramatically since I saw him last. You being in his life has helped him a lot.” Donna nods in agreement. “To be honest, I like you more. And I barely know you.”

“Thank you.” You smile. It meant the world that your new family actually liked you. If only you didn’t have the feeling that there was a bigger issue than you knew.

 

“Well, someone looks absolutely gorgeous.” You and JJ both look up to see Jensen walk in to the small living quarters of the villa. JJ was still in her dress and didn’t want to take it off, or take a nap until her daddy saw it.

“DADDY!” she squeals.

“JAYBIRD!” he walks to you and she stands on the couch. “Oh my goodness, what a beautiful little girl.”

“I’ve got my dress for your wedding daddy!” she claps and holds her hands out for Jensen to take her.

“I see that, and you’ll be the prettiest little flower girl ever.” She giggles and let’s her dad swing her around. “Now, it’s time for you to get out of the dress and take a little bit of a nap. We’re going to have dinner tonight with everyone.”

“Okay.” She replies with a yawn, nodding. Jensen let’s her down and she quickly give you a hug before rushing off. Jensen drops his sweater on the couch and smiles, before heading down the hall to follow JJ.

After a few seconds of silence, Jensen’s phone starts to vibrate. A minute later, it stops and there’s one last vibration, possibly a voicemail notification. You sit and wonder what it was, and wait for him to return.

It was only five minutes, but Jensen returned with her dress in hand and a smile on her face. “She’s so excited to be in the wedding. You have no idea.”

“I’m so happy she’s going to be here too. Hey, your phone went off. I think someone was trying to get a hold of you.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He replies neatly placing the dress down. He takes his phone and opens it, finding the app and opening up his voicemail.

Jensen. Hey. You can tell it’s Danneel, and she lets out a long sigh. Jensen looks up to you and wagers whether or not he wants you to listen in. Listen. I can’t believe you actually dragged my daughter all the way to Rome. And I can’t believe you actually are getting married. We had a plan. We were going to work through it, and we’d get married again. But no. You had to go and fucking screw it up. Any way, I’m in Rome. You can let your live – in know I won’t ruin her wedding. Just the second it’s over, I’m taking JJ and leaving, and you’ll have to have a lawyer to see your daughter.

There is a long pause, and it’s hard to make eye contact with him.

Well Jensen, I hope that your relationship can last longer than ours. Have a nice life you back stabber.


	136. Big Girl Panties

After hearing the voicemail, you didn’t sleep a wink.

Jensen didn’t know what to do, and quite frankly, neither did you.

When you finally got some sleep, you were woken up by Hannah wanting to do a little last minute planning. After Hannah let herself out, it was almost lunch and your aunt wanted to talk.

She knew something was up.

It was almost an hour of crying on your aunt’s shoulder before you had come to your senses.

And almost two hours later, before you had gotten off the phone with Kristen your lawyer.

It was time to put on your big girl panties and claim your family.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Jensen asked sleepily, walking in to your shared living room. To him you were angrily throwing clothes into your suitcase, while to you – you were just packing clothes for your future honeymoon.

“What are you doing?” he asks frantically.

You snag one of your lacy tank tops on your ring and groan. “I’m packing for our honeymoon. Might as well get some things done before our day gets away from us tomorrow.”

Jensen rubs his face quickly, letting out a heavy breath of relief. He wraps his arms around you after closing the space between you and seems to not want to let go.

“Oh. Thank god.”

You pull back, a surprised look on your face and then realize what it must look like to him.

“Oh god.” You look around at all your clothes folded and thrown around the furniture. “Oh god! No! Baby, no!”

He buries his face in your shoulder and you tighten your hold on him. “Oh my god. I thought you were leaving me.”

You card your fingers through his hair and pull him to the only free spot in the room, a comfortable chaise lounge looking out to the valley and all the vineyards. He comfortably pulls you to his lap and you adjust until his head is on your chest.

“You won’t see me backing down easily.” He shudders a little and you tighten your grip on him. “I’m serious. I’m not going anywhere. She isn’t going to scare me away.”

You can feel a tear drop to your chest, and roll down your skin. “I thought for a second we’d have this big blowout. That. That you’d be pissed at what she said.”

“To be honest. I was pretty angry when I woke up. I was scared that she was serious, and that your plan was once to try and work on things with her, but then I realized that was foolish of me. You’ve gone to jail for me. You’ve got the scars that prove you’re in it for the long haul, just like I am.”

“But?”

“But, after about an hour of last minute plans with Hannah, and watching our wedding unfold even more, and then letting it out to my aunt, I realized I need to fight. So I’ve got my big girl panties on, and I’m going to fight. For you. For JJ.”

“Babe. You have no legal standing, and Danneel knows that.”

“Not necessarily.” You sigh and kiss his head before continuing. “Kristen was gracious enough to wake up and talk to me, if I’m a guardian, we have a better chance. It’s more stable for JJ. A more stable an environment for her. Once we’re married I can be considered a guardian.”

“You still have the same schedule as I do usually, until you go on maternity leave.”

“I’ve been thinking, am I even going to want to come back when I have the twins?” you ask quietly. “The more and more I imagine being a parent, the less and less I see myself acting.”

“I can’t make you do that. You love it.” He’s trying to convince you, worried about something. “Don’t you love it?”

“Why are you so worried?” you ask.

“Because that’s part of what tore Danneel and me apart. I worked too much.”

“I’m not going to live in another time zone Jensen. I’m going to stay in Vancouver when you are in Vancouver, and if you want to go back to Austin when you aren’t filming, I’m going to follow you there. You have stolen my heart completely and I don’t want you to give it back.”

“You would be a stay at home mom, throw everything you know away to sit at home? With JJ and twins?” he rubs your stomach and starts to kiss at your chest and collarbone.

“About that. I’ve talked with Ali and Emily. Emily is joining the department in Vancouver. Ali doesn’t want to teach for a while, so I’m going to enlist her in helping nanny. So I’m not in over my head. So I won’t be alone on those long nights I know you will be gone late.”

“Why would they do that?” he asks slowly. “They don’t know me, and I’ve shown I can be a shitty person. I’m.”

“Stop talking.” You clap your hand over his mouth, and he shuts up. “I will never, ever feel that way, so you better stop it. I will have none of that, and I’m pregnant and hormonal, so you have to listen to me.”

“Babe.”

“Don’t do this Jay. I’m serious.” You reply.

“I don’t want you to have to sacrifice your life, and something you might love doing for me. I’m not worth it.”

“When someone is in love, the sacrifice is worth it. If you don’t feel that way, so be it. I am doing this for JJ because just as much as I love her stubborn father, I love her. And as much as I love JJ, I’m doing this for these kids.” You rub your stomach for emphasis, over his hand. “I never wanted kids until I met JJ, and I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t want to bring them into some messed up world. But that changed my mind.”

He let’s out a sigh, contemplating arguing with you, but he doesn’t. “So what else did Kristen say?”


	137. Happily Ever After

You were adamant to sleep in the same bed as Jensen, but come six that next morning, Hannah had made it clear Jensen had to be gone by the time you had gotten out of your shower.

Hannah’s point of view

“I don’t get why you won’t let him stay here and get ready with me.” (Y/N) gave a whine as the hair stylist gave a chuckle. She says something in Italian and shakes her head at the makeup artist preparing her makeup station.

“È sfortuna per lo sposo vedere la sposa.” She looks to (Y/N) and tries to find the right words. “Uh. It is bad luck. Of course you know that.”

“I know.” She sighs.

“Technically it isn’t bad luck.” Spencer points out. Of course she would have some sort of piece of trivia about the topic you were talking about.

“And what is that?” you ask shaking your head.

“Way back when, when it was arranged marriages, they came up with the tradition or “rumor” that it was bad luck to see the bride or groom because they didn’t want someone running away and ruining the agreement they had made with the other parents.” She puts “rumor” in air quotes as she grips to the champagne flute holding a screwdriver.

“Well, if that is even true, I don’t want Jensen seeing her in the dress we have until her uncle is walking her down the aisle.”

“What one did you finally decide on?” Spencer asks taking a healthy gulp of her drink.

She gives Spence a wicked smile, but before she can say anything you smile and laugh. “You’ll see Spence. You’ll see.”

 

Your point of view

You nervously let Hannah guide you through the rest of the morning. You had butterflies the size of birds fluttering in your stomach; all you wanted to do was get to the end of the aisle and see Jensen at the other end.

After the big reveal to your bridesmaids, you were content to wait for the limo to take you to the venue Hannah had found.

“Well, my little girl is looking very grown up.” Your uncle smiles as he walks in to the room, interrupting your train of thought.

“Hey,” you smile, giving a happy sigh. “You look handsome Uncle (Name).”

He smiles and holds out his hand. He waits for you take it with your free hand, and he pulls you away. “Let’s get you married to this boy.”

“Done! I think I’m ready. I’ve found the one uncle.”

He gives a small chuckle, but pulls you to the limo waiting.

 

Jensen’s point of view

“Stop. Stop jumping around Jensen.” Jared laughs as you are all waiting. You’ve led your mom to her seat, and you even seated her aunt before you were ushered back to the altar.

“Yeah. You’re making me dizzy Jay.” Josh laughs. He even puts his hand on Jared’s shoulder just to joke around.

“I’m just so nervous.” You stop and stare at your best friends and brother. “I mean, what if I stand here for hours and she doesn’t come.”

“You know she isn’t going to do that. That girl is mad about you.” Jared replies.

“Of course Jay.” Jason adds. “You know her enough to know she wouldn’t put up with things if she didn’t love you. At least we all know that. You may need some more convincing”

You nod, but you aren’t fully convinced.

“He’ isn’t convinced. Crap.” Jared mutters under his breath. You try and laugh with Jason and Josh, but it doesn’t help much. “If that doesn’t help, Gen texted me and said she watched her get in the limo before she got in to her car to come here.”

“In fact, we have to go to our ladies.” Jason says. “Time to bring out the bride.”

This was real, and she was coming. You had nothing to fear or worry about.

Then why did you feel like you had butterflies bouncing around your stomach and your heart felt like it was in your throat?

It was real. Just like everyone was saying.

A young musician starts to play the guitar; plucking at the strings until he starts to play Canon in D. Jason is first to come out with Aria and she gives you a big grin. Spencer is next to follow out with your brother, and she gives you two thumbs up and a grin. Steve {Carlson} comes out with Emily and quickly after Emily, Misha brings out Hannah on his arm.

Mark was quick to join your list of groomsmen and Gen was on his arm. Your bud Christian {Kane} came out with Mackenzie and your best man Jared was last to come out her maid of honor Allison.

There were small conversations from the wedding crowd as Allison and Jared made their way towards you.

JJ, Thomas and Shep all walked out holding the pillow with your rings together; JJ had long forgotten the flowers. Everyone giggled at the trio as they quickly rushed to your mom and dad.

Silence filled the room though as the pastor had everyone stand. You start to get more and more nervous as the seconds seem to tick by.

And then your breath catches as you see her, followed by a collective gasp.

From you and your guests.

 

Your point of view

Jensen had his arm tenderly in your lap.

JJ was squished in between you, and you could feel her little hand on your lap.

It was real, you were finally Mrs. Ackles. Any time it didn’t seem real to you, you would just twist at his silver wedding band.

He does the same thing, taking your left hand in his.

“I love you Mrs. Ackles.”

You give a giggle and lean in to kiss him. “I love you too Mr. Ackles.”

You’re about to say something more when a familiar voice interrupts you. “Um. Everyone. Hello? Is this thing on?”

You all laugh as Rob and Richard stand near a small stage set up. Louden Swain was standing behind them with all their instruments.

“We are so happy to be here. We all love Jensen, and we were incredibly happy when we got to meet (Y/N), because we truly knew she was it for him. Not only did she truly and completely get him, but she also got our sense of humor. And y’all know how much the supernatural family is together.”

You blush a little and duck your head, trying to hide your embarrassment as the crowd laughs.

“We were asked to help serenade the groom and bride to their first dance, so. Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. Please get up here. Now.” Rich demands taking the microphone from Rob.

You comply with the two comedians and wait until Jensen has stood to help you up.

Although it’s a softer melody, the tune that means the world to you – can finally have a happy meaning to you. Your first dance as a married couple.

Jensen gives you a kiss before your head find’s it’s place on his chest. A hand makes it’s way to your stomach and you intertwine the fingers of his free hand in yours as you sway to the song.

You kiss once more as the song ends, and everyone in the little barn of your venue cheers. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Rob motion for you to come to the stage, so you do, leaving Jensen clueless.

He gives a small smile as JJ tugs on his suit sleeve and holds her arms out. Jensen picks her up with ease and they have a small moment together. You were grateful that Hannah, Emily and Aria all had thought to take a snap.

“Um. Thank you all for being here. It means the world to me to feel all the love in this room. This next dance is going to be for Ms. JJ and her father, and after that the dance floor will be open to everyone. So we can get this party started.”

They all start to clap, but are slowly silenced as you clear your throat. “I think this song will explain to you all, as well as my little family how I feel.”

Robert joined your side with a guitar and started to play.

“At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over. And life is like a song. Oh yeah, yeah.”

You look to Jensen, still standing in the middle of the dance floor, and he gives you a smile. JJ pulls his face to look at her and gives him a big kiss.

“At last, the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover. The night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own.”

You rub your stomach slowly and try to fight the tears welling up.

“I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known. Oh. Yeah, yeah. You smiled. You smiled. Oh. And then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven. For you are mine. At last.”


	138. Planes, Trains and Automobiles Part 1: Little Convertible

“Well, that send off was big.” You giggle as Jensen pulls out of the vineyard’s parking lot.

Hannah had found a little vineyard that would host a breakfast, so you could all say goodbye to your family and friends, and open your presents. It would be Hannah’s job to get them all back to Vancouver, and you and your husband would start your honeymoon.

“Our crazy friends and family mean the best. They just get overzealous at times.”

You both look to each other. “All the time.”

“I love you.” You mutter, giving him what would probably be the sappiest, loving smile in the world. “So much.”

“I love you too baby. Mrs. Ackles.” He laughs and shakes his head, and you giggle and let out a contented sigh. “Music to my ears.”

“How long is this drive going to be?” you ask. You lean in to him as close as your seatbelt will let you and he does the same.

“About five hours and fifty minutes give or take a few. I think we should take our time, find a little spot along the coast for lunch. Stop in Florence. Genoa.”

You smile and kiss his hand as he takes yours.

“We might have to stop sooner. I’m feeling horny.”

“Are you?” he laughs. You nod and smile. “Well, to be honest, so am I. Let the honeymoon begin.”

“Can we make it to Monaco?” you ask. You kiss his knuckles, and for a dose of reality, you twist his ring around his finger.

“I think we should go to Florence to take a break, then Genoa, and then Monaco. I heard that room Hannah got us is beautiful.”

You breathe in. “I bet it is, I. I just can’t keep my hands to myself, I want you all to myself, I don’t want this seatbelt stopping me.”

“Let’s get to Florence. It’s almost a three–hour drive, and then we can take a break, and see where we want to go from there. How about that?”

You laugh. “Since when were you the logical one?”

“Oh, since one of us has to be. You and your hormones and all.” You roll your eyes, but give him a nod in agreement.

“Oh. That is true. They’re kicking like crazy, they’re crazy active today.” You rub your stomach and find the perfect spot.

“Aww. I want to feel.” He holds his hand out and you kink it awkwardly so he can feel the movement. You pull up your shirt and his palm rests on the skin. After a few seconds he chuckles. “Damn, that’ll never get old. I don’t ever want this to stop.”

“Well, then keep your hand there. The babies really like it. Because they know I like it.”

You look to him as you feel the babies kick, and his hand was like that until you reached Florence.

After about an hour of holding on to each other, an hour of eating and another hour of walking around Florence, you decided to head on your way to Genoa. With another small break for food and holding each other in the back of your rental for almost an hour, you only had about a three–hour driver to Monaco.

 

“Well, I’m so glad we aren’t in that car anymore.” Jensen groans as he flops down on your shared bed.

“I am too. For reasons.” You grin and wink, kneeling on the bed next to him. Ready to put your promise to work.

You weren’t keeping your hands to yourself at all tonight.


	139. Her name will be Samantha Jean

Jensen’s point of view

By the next time you woke up, you could feel her lips on your body, slowly working their way around your chest. You sigh in and let it out slowly, gently running your fingers through her hair.

“G’ morning.” She smiles, “husband.”

Her eyelashes fan over her cheeks as she closes her eyes and she rests her head on your chest.

“Wife.” you chuckled, and pulled her close to your body. “God, I love that.”

She sucks in a breath quietly, that you almost miss it. “What?” you ask.

“Oh nothing. Any contact with you, daddy and your kids are like a soccer team.” She moves your hand and you can feel the fluttering kicks of little feet.

“I will never get over feeling our kids kick.” You put your hand on her stomach and kiss her forehead. “So, have you thought of any names you want to name our kids?”

She sighs and tightens her grip on you. “Well, I’ve always loved unique names. But I haven’t had anything in mind yet. What about you?”

“Well,” you adjust in the bed and keep your grip on her tight. “I really love the name Samantha. I know it’s like we’re name one of our kids after a female version of Jared’s character but.”

You can hear her breathe in, pulling away from you. You see her sit up so you follow suit.

“Is everything okay baby?” you ask.

“How did you know?” she asks quietly, knowing you had no intentions of naming your possible daughter after Sam.

“Before the wedding, your aunt gave me a journal. Uh, it was a journal from your mom, I guess written for your future husband. I really didn’t know how much your mom meant to you. How much you meant to her.”

She sighs and starts to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” You reply once more.

“No. No, it’s okay.” She nods, putting her head in her hand. She looks to you; her usual light brown eyes a dark chocolate. She clears her throat and shakes her head. “I love that you have something of my mom.”

“Do you want to talk about her?” you ask taking her hands in yours. She hesitates for a moment, something on her mind, but then she nods. “It’s okay, we can talk about her.”

“I. I don’t want to ruin our time here.”

“It won’t be. I want to know about her. Plus, it’s early, we’ve got all day to explore Monaco, and we’ve got tomorrow too. Please?” you ask.

She slowly nods and heaves a large breathe, running her fingers through her hair slowly. “You would’ve liked her. She was a jokester, but when people were idiots, she was the first to let you know. Like Misha, she would’ve had him flat on his ass the first day. You too probably.”

“Not more than I deserve, or Misha.” You laugh, and pull a giggle from her lips.

“She would’ve loved you. How you love your baby girl. She would’ve loved JJ. She would’ve spoiled her rotten. And despite our issues, she would’ve sided with you 95% of the time.”

You give her a curious look, and tilt your head. “What do you mean?”

She gives your cheek a small rub. “You’re a good boy, hard working, great father, you’ve stuck by my side. Plus despite everything, I’m incredibly happy. That’s all she would’ve wanted for me.”

You lean forward, and she meets you in a kiss – a teeth clashing, tongues battling type of kiss.

“If we have a girl, I really want to name her Samantha, after your mom. Is that okay?”

She smiles and nods, putting her head on my shoulder.

“Thank you.”

You tilt her chin up so she can look at you. “Any time babe. Her name will be Samantha Jean. After two very important ladies.”


	140. Monaco Beachin'

“Well, we never got to the beach yesterday. I’m not letting you stall us any more.” You smile as you watch your wife sits up in bed.

She pouts a little but lets your hands fall to her stomach, mouth caressing her skin in a kiss.

“No arguing?” she asks laughing. You let out a sigh as she runs her fingers through your hair and forces you to sit up.

“Of course not.” You reply, kissing her lips. “So get something comfy on, and let’s go spend some time in the sun, I heard the beaches here are amazing.”

“It’s sand and water Jay, how spectacular is that?” she rolls her eyes, but gives you a smile. “I mean, I could spend a year in bed with you and I wouldn’t mind.”

“True, but I know it’s going to be good because my beautiful wife is going to be there with me. That hands down, is going to be the best part of my day on the beach.”

She smirks a little, giving it some thought, and then shakes her head agreeing with you. “Are you going to pick the outfit you want me to wear?”

(Y/N) lets you take her hand, and you kiss her palm. “Anything that you are comfortable in.”

 

You were absolutely in love, every second of that moment on the beach, you knew with out a doubt she was the woman you’d spend the rest of your life with.


	141. Remind me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting dressed up for a night with Jensen.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Jensen asks walking in to your shared bathroom. You turn to him and smile, revealing your dress for the night. He leans against the door. He crosses his arms and matches your happy grin with an even happier one.

“Not in the last minute or two, but that’s okay.” You giggle as you turn back to the mirror to finish messing with your hair.

“Well, I love you.” He clears the space in the bathroom to approach you. “I loooove you.” He puts his hands on your waist and kisses the back of your neck. You almost grunt in response and he does it again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” You look back to the mirror, and your hair had deflated from the more voluminous state you had it in. “Now I need to fix this mess. Stop distracting me. Husband.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replies, stepping back, although he can see a hint of sadness in your eyes.

“I’ll be done soon baby.” You sigh, going back to your hair. It was starting to be unfixable and you were starting to get frustrated.

“I know something is wrong, what’s wrong?” he asks, immediately knowing you were having some sort of internal dilemma.

“Just feeling large, and bloated and slightly ugly.” You throw your comb to counter and start to pull your hair out of it’s decorative updo.

“Baby. No. You. No.”

“See. You can’t even form the words.”

“Yeah, I can’t even form the words because you take them right out of my mouth. I don’t know what to say. I’m like this stupid schoolboy, I can’t function. I’m a hormonal mess.” You look down and try and avoid his eyes, but he pulls your attention back to him. “Baby. You look gorgeous. You looked gorgeous in that sexy little black number on new years eve night, and you looked equally gorgeous in your wedding dress, and you look damn fine in this dress.”

You look down, away from his gaze in the mirror and wipe your tears away. “I don’t know. I just don’t feel good about myself.”

“If that’s the case, when you need a reminder, let me know. I’ll remind you. Okay?”


	142. Honeymoon Interrupted

“Um, Jay.” You mumble, biting your lip hesitantly.

“What’s up baby?” he asks, giving you a smile.

“I’m feeling uncomfortable in my night shirt, can I use one of yours?” You play with the hem of the shirt feeling too tight across your stomach.

“Of course, but you don’t have to ask babe. You know I love seeing you in my shirts.” He stands and walks to his suitcase, pulling out one of your favorite shirts of his, an Aerosmith shirt he had taken from set. He hands the shirt to you and smiles at your slightly childish way of looking down to your feet.

After ridding yourself of the tight shirt, you’re left in your panties and Jensen’s shirt. Pulling the shirt over your head fills you with his scent.

You were still amused every day that your god of a husband actually loved or even cared about you.

As you glance back in the mirror, finally feeling comfortable in your own skin; you finally had an epiphany.

You were beautiful. Scratch that, you are beautiful. All the negativity it was just the hormones talking, just a bodily function that you couldn’t control.

You had an amazing husband and the man worshiped you like a goddess. What didn’t scream love like that?

You threw open the bathroom door and slowly entered the bedroom. Jay stood at attention the second you walked in, a smile on his face. You sauntered to your suitcase, dropping the clothes in. You catch your husband in the mirror, his eyes gazing up your legs before resting on your ass.

You turn quickly, causing him to break his trance. His stunning green eyes go a few shades darker, and he clears his throat almost nervously.

“Did you like what you saw Jay?” you asked looking over your shoulder.

“I love everything I see. But the view from here is incredible.”

You giggle as you look to his lap, and his semi hard on from earlier was bigger than what you had left just seconds ago. “You okay, big boy?”

“I need you. Bad. I need to be wrapped up with you, to hold you. Do a boy a solid.”

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll do my man a solid.” He groans as you approach him, in nothing but your underwear and his shirt. “I really want to help that, just let me help.”

“Is it okay to do that with the babies?” he asks hesitantly.

“I’ll take top, why don’t you lie back. Let me take care of you.” You reply. You start walking him backwards towards the bed, until his knees hit the mattress. You push him back gently, and he scrambles up the mattress to make himself comfortable.

You palm him through his thin boxers and he groans in pleasure, trying to shed them for you.

“Don’t move Jensen.” You order. “I’ll do it.”

His boxers come off quickly and you rid yourself of your panties, quickly trapping him under your wet heat. He lets out a groan as you grind your hips and smile wickedly over him.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look in my shirt? Like damn it, fucking hot.”

You brace your hands on either side of his head and grin. You feel his hands snake to your hips and he pulls you tight to him, even with the baby bump in the way.

He smiles against your lips, nipping at your bottom lip slightly. To add to the pleasure, goose bumps erupt onto your skin, as you feel his hand glide up and down your bare thigh. You’re low enough that his lips graze your jaw, and down to your neck. You tilt your head to give him better access, and he finds your pulse point.

He sits you up, and gently lays you on your back, leaving you in your shirt, his lips come to your neck, teeth grazing gently, becoming rougher at your collarbone.

“God Jay, I wanted to make you feel good.” You whine, trying to stop him.

“No.” he orders quickly. “I feel good when you feel good. Now hold still and let me.”

You can feel his lips on your hipbone, so you pull at his hair until his face is back to yours.

“I guess I won’t argue with you, huh?” you giggle into his lips.

“No, it won’t help. I’ll still do it.” He replies through your skin. He kisses down your stomach, moving the shirt up to your chest.

 

You sigh happily, feeling his naked warm chest against your equally naked back. Sex while being the little spoon was always your favorite, his too, to be realistic. Jensen gropes at your breasts, sucking a love bite into your shoulder.

He stills, filling you at the hilt, gripping tight to your hips. His thrusting becomes faltered, off kilter.

“Shit.” He groans, sloppily thrusting a few more times, before coming in you. “Shit.”

You are about to respond to him, when his phone goes off.

“Shit.” Jensen whines.

“It’s fine, leave it. It shouldn’t be a big deal. If it is. They’ll call back.”

“Okay baby.” He mutters into your neck. With that, you both fall into a sated sleep for most of the morning.

 

 

“I don’t want to be here, and I’m scared daddy. I don’t like it here.”

That was all of the voicemail you had heard, after Jensen came running in, panicked after his morning work out session.

“What happened?” you asked looking up from your book.

“I don’t know, but Danneel won’t answer my call. I don’t know if this is her trying to play parents against each other, or she’s actually scared.” He throws his phone to the bed and it lands next to you.

You can only imagine the possible terror going through both JJ and Jensen’s minds.

“I’m so sorry babe. I. I didn’t mean to make it wait.”

“It isn’t your fault. Damn it DANNEEL!” He goes for his phone one more time and dials another number, this time putting it on speakerphone. “Hey, Jared. Hey!”

‘Hey, what are you doing, calling me on your honeymoon man?’

He sighs, his voice wavering. “I. JJ left me a voicemail. She sounds freaked out. Are you in Dallas?”

‘Yeah, why?’ Jared asks.

“She sounded really scared Jared.” You reply, Jensen’s head is down, and he’s trying to fight tears.

‘Hey (Y/N). What are you both talking about?’

“She left him a voicemail a few hours ago, we didn’t answer it because we were busy. She sounded really scared; like something happened.”

‘Do you want me to go over there?’ Jared asks.

“DANNEEL ISN’T ANSWERING HER FUCKING PHONE JARED.” Jensen raises his voice, and the levee finally breaks, and he starts to cry.

“Jared, what if she has reason to be scared? We’re both worried, and we can’t get out of Monaco soon enough. You’re closer.” You hold Jensen tight to your body, and rub comforting circles into his back. “Please?”

‘Of course. We’ll go over right away.’ Jared responds.

The line goes silent, and you both wait with bated breath.


	143. Judge Says

You had never seen Jensen run faster in your entire life.

No, you hadn’t run that fast in your entire life.

From the moment you had gotten the call from JJ and Jensen had called Jared, you were running. You ran around the motel to pick everything up.

You ran back and forth from your room and Todd’s room. You had promised Cliff that one of them had to stay with you, even if it was a few doors down and always a few cars behind.

Then you were running into the airport.

After waiting in a long line to check in, you were running to security. After that, you were running some more, to your gate – in which you almost missed your flight.

Now you were running into Austin City Hall to find the courtroom.

You look down and start to catch your breath. You feel Jensen’s hand on your back and you look up, waving him off out of breath. “Go. Go find Kristine and Jared and JJ. I’ll be there in a second.”

He hesitates but sees Todd walk in behind and he feels you’re safe. Jensen kisses your forehead and runs off, darting down a hall. You only catch your breath a few seconds before following after him. By the time you find your husband, he is talking with Kristine animatedly, while JJ is clutched to him. Gen and Jared notice you walking up, and they approach you slowly.

“Hey.” Gen says quietly. Jared gives you a hug and Gen follows.

“Hey.” You fold your arms and look to your husband, now angrily shaking his head. He puts his hand on JJ’s head and gives her head a kiss. “What happened?”

“I went to get Jared, and that fucker was there.” Jared growls.

“Who would that fucker be? I mean, I’ve known a few.”

“Brock.” Gen and Jared both say together.

Realization sank in quickly, and you feel your face flush with anger. “What the fuck was he doing there? With Danneel?”

“We didn’t ask questions, we threatened to call the police on both her and Brock if she didn’t give us JJ. When she asked why, Jared said to ask Brock, and then she would’ve realized why he shouldn’t be around her daughter.”

“It only worked because we were able to get JJ. But he’s here, with her and his hotshot attorney.”

You growled, shaking your head knowing his attorney was just as good as Kristine. Thankfully, Kristine was better.

“Kristine and his lawyer have called a mediation with a judge. If you all can’t come to some sort of impasse, then she’ll have a ruling. Right away.” Jared replies. You give a nod and fold your arms.

“I can’t believe he’s here.” You look down and hug your body.

“There’s one more thing.” Gen says, breaking you from your thoughts. You look up and hope it isn’t what you think it is. “Kristine says that the judge is going to want to talk to you, about his past since those are the claims we made, the claims that Kristine filed.”

You nod slowly and sigh. “I figured as much. All the times I’ve filed police reports and nothing has happened, well. It’s good to finally have a judge to listen to me. And maybe Danneel will get her head out of her ass and start thinking about JJ.”

Jared gives a snort and under his breath you can hear him mutter ‘not likely’ as you rush over to Jensen. JJ flails into your arms and you hold on to him tightly.

“I want to kill the bastard.” Jensen mutters. “I want to.

“Jensen.” You and Kristine both warn.

“You don’t want to add fuel to the fire with his attorney. Kristine is a damn. Dang. Dang.” You look to JJ who is looking at you with pursed lips. “Kristine is a dang good lawyer, but his lawyer isn’t bad either. I bet he’s already gotten the warrant for his arrest in Vegas vacated.”

“He hurt you, and as much as Misha is annoying, he assaulted Misha. Is Danneel mad? Why the hel – heck would she do that? Why the hell would she bring that man into her home.”

“Daddy.” JJ whines. “Don’t swear.”

“I’m sorry JJ, I’m a little angry and grown ups sometimes swear when we get angry.”

Kristine grabs a file looks to Jensen, then you.

“The judge is a good one to have. She’ll give JJ a chance to decide, and if she believes that JJ is too young, she’ll make a decision after all evidence and opinions and sides are heard. No judge is going to let a kid be with scum like him. Or she isn’t the advocate for children’s rights I know she is.” The bailiff motions for everyone and you follow Kristine and Jensen in to the conference room.

 

“Alright Mrs. Brand, is there anything you would like to ask?” the judge asked as you finally had gotten started. She had taken the time to talk to JJ first, ask how she felt about Brock, and about her parents fighting.

She spoke honestly. She didn’t know why, but Brock scared her, and she just wanted to live with her mommy and her daddy.

“My first question is actually for Danneel, and why you didn’t make him leave the second your daughter said she was scared. JJ didn’t know who he was, and that he was connected to (Y/N), all she knew is that she didn’t like him.”

“She’s three. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Danneel tries to give you a glare but Kristine stops her. “Ms. Harris, you don’t need to try and intimidate her. She was on her honeymoon in Monaco. She has nothing to do with this.”

“It isn’t my fault.” Danneel scoffs.

“And who’s fault do you think it is?” the judge asks.

Kristine looks to Danneel, sitting next to Brock and she folds her arms over her chest.

“It’s theirs.” Danneel points to you sitting next to Jensen, JJ still in your arms. “It’s their fault for taking my daughter away from me.”

“This isn’t about whether or not we were taking her away from you.” You mutter. Kristine gives you a look, but the judge leans forward.

“What do you mean Mrs. Ackles?”

“I know who he is, and if she knew what he was like, she would understand why Jensen had Jared take JJ in a panic.”

“Please enlighten me, Mrs. Ackles.”

“Your honor.” Brock’s lawyer almost whines, and in fact you think he looks like a whiner. “Is this necessary? He isn’t a dangerous person.”

“I have a pile of police reports and doctors notes that would say otherwise, but I want to hear it from her. Please continue Mrs. Ackles.”

“First time was a broken wrist,” you shove JJ’s head in to your chest and cover her ear. “He held it behind me when he was assaulting me without my consent.”

“Second time, he broke my nose because I didn’t cook his steak the way he wanted.” You see the judge rifle through medical reports, finding the one she wanted.

“He’s broken my arm a few times, both arms actually. Twice he had gotten too close with a knife, and I have the scars to show for it. I could go on and on, and I’d start to sound like a broken record.”

The judge clears her throat and looks to Brock’s lawyer. “Is there anything you would like to say or ask Mr. Bronson?”

“No. My questions aren’t about him. They’re about things regarding her daughter.”

“Is there anything that you want to say, Mrs. Brand?”

“Yes. Your honor,” Kristine replies. “Mrs. Ackles would like to have a restraining order against Brock. That would also include her husband, anyone in her family.”

“And why would I be including Mr. Ackles in the restraining order?” she asks.

“When he threatens to kill me, my husband, my unborn children, our family.” You reply quietly.

“Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins are no–”

“They are family.” You interrupt the lawyer. “They’re my husband’s family, and when you threaten my husband or anyone he cares about, you threaten me. Your honor?” You look to her and sigh. “Can I please speak freely?”

“Of course. This mediation is to determine whether we can’t figure things out together and go without family court, or if we actually need a family court judge. Go ahead Mrs. Ackles.”

You breathe in heavily, and look to Danneel. She and Brock are sneering at you. “I get that you don’t like me. I get that for some misguided reason, you hate me. I’d probably hate you if I were in your position. But to let a rapist and, and an abuser into your home with your daughter. JJ should come first. The more and more you take her away from her father, the more and more she’s going to resent you. And I speak from experience, 100%.”

“But you shouldn’t be taking her away from her mom, either.”

“I never said that. There has to be some sort of healthy way we can get along, but without him.” You point to Brock. “I know you aren’t a bad mom, but that was a bad decision. That’s all I’m going to say. I don’t care if we share custody. JJ deserves to have her mom and her dad. Her mom and her dad both love JJ, and she deserves to have them both around, but when they’re fighting, she doesn’t deserve that, and she doesn’t deserve having him around.”

The judge sighs, looking down at all the paperwork in front of her. She seems to want to make a decision and be done.

“I wish that you could all get along, for JJ’s sake, and I’m not very pleased with all the evidence stacking up against Brock, or the fact that you brought him into your home Ms. Harris. I am granting the request for the restraining order. The first and most important issue is JJ’s safety. If he is dangerous to a grown woman, I can’t imagine what he could do to a little girl.” Brock tries to protest but she holds out her hand. “Until you can realize this Ms. Harris, I am granting full custody to Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. You may have visitation upon your ex–husband’s approval. Upon a follow up, and if we can come to some sort of agreement to get along for JJ’s sake, then will I decide a different route. We will meet back in six months and hopefully we can all get along.”


	144. Sick

“It was all of a sudden.” You cradle your phone against your shoulder and walk to the kitchen sink, filling a water bottle for JJ. “Yeah, we got home after taking JJ to dinner, JJ wanted to go right to bed. She woke up screaming at about 3 this morning, with a temp of almost 101.” You fill a glass for Jensen and slowly walk towards the living room, water bottle under your arm and cup in your hand, phone clutched in your free hand. “Yup. And then Jensen was tossing and turning, and he woke up with a fever. I have a sick house hold.”

You hand the glass to Jensen, who gratefully takes it. JJ takes the water bottle next and quickly puts the cold condensation to her forehead. You sit down next to Jensen, who immediately puts his head in your lap, and you put your phone on speaker phone.

‘Are you doing okay?’ your mother in law asks from her end.

“I’m just tired. My kids are all keeping me up.” You giggle. Jensen looks up to you but half way through making a look, he looks exhausted. “A few days of bed rest, and we’ll all be good.”

“We. We’re just watchin’ DISNEY!” JJ exclaims from her pile of blankets. You can see her kick at her blankets until she can get up off the couch. She walks over and talks into the phone. “We’re watching my favorite grandma. Beauty and the Beast.”

“I thought your favorite was Brave missy,” you laugh. She looks to you with a perplexed look.

“Um. I like all the Disney movies. Except Frozen. I LOVE FROZEN!”

You can hear Donna chuckle, and she clears her throat. ‘Well, I’ll let you all be alone. Let me know if you need anything.’

“Thanks Donna. I’ve got two sleepy people on my hands. I think I’m going to be good. I’ll let you know if I need anything at all.”

‘When do you both go back to work?’

“Well, we weren’t going to be back from Europe for another few weeks. So we might go do something fun once everyone is rested and healthy. Maybe we’ll take JJ to Disneyworld, or Disneyland.”

JJ perks up and you feel Jensen shift and hear him chuckle.

‘I bet JJ would love that.’ She gives a sigh. ‘Okay, I’ll let you three rest. Please let me know if you need anything. I’m just a fifteen minute drive away.’

“Thanks Donna. I will.” You wait until JJ has screamed goodbye and Jensen mumbles his goodbyes.

“Are. Are we really going to go to Disneyland or Disneyworld?” JJ asks hesitantly.

You look to Jensen silently, you had discussed doing something on the fifteen hour flight home, yet it wasn’t set in stone.

“I bet that when you aren’t sick anymore and (Y/N) and daddy have rested a bit, we can figure out a fun trip. What do you think?”

“That would be awesome!” JJ screeches. “I want to meet Elsa and Merida and Cinderella and Belle and every princess!”

You chuckle as she runs off, finding her princess dolls where she left them. Jensen smiles and takes your hand, and soon you fall asleep, JJ singing to “Be Our Guest” as she happily had a pretend tea party with all her new Disney princess friends.


	145. Rules

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” you ask, rubbing small circles into Jensen’s back. You stretch and glue your baby bump to his stomach as he turns to his side to face you.

“Better. I think it was just the shock of everything and not sleeping, and being so worried. I’m surprised you didn’t get sick.”

“I may have fallen a sleep on the flight. I can’t remember what happened. That was a quick trip back home.”

He brushes your mop of a mess of hair out of your eyes and kisses all over your face.

“I’m so sorry that I ruined your honeymoon.”

“Jay, it was our honeymoon, and family comes first. I just wish I would’ve known about it. I mean, I could’ve warned her; this all could’ve stopped before JJ got hurt. Emotionally.”

“I’m just. I’m so done. I don’t even want her near JJ right now. I’m just so angry. I just.”

“Hey.” You interrupt him. “We got custody, and in six months, maybe she’ll come around and maybe she’ll get our side of things. I Just hope that he doesn’t stick around. For her sake.”

“Why do you even care?” he sits up and slowly gets out of bed. His black boxer briefs cling tight to his body and his semi hard on is evident.

You smile at your view, but give him a quizzical look. “What are you talking about Jay?”

“I mean, why do you care right now? She’s made your life a living hell. She almost ruined our wedding. She ruined our honeymoon. I’m a little miffed. I wanted a few more weeks, just me and you.”

“I know. And ideally I wanted a little more time with you alone too, but JJ comes first babe. I know that and you know that. Her safety is our first priority.” You slowly stand from your side of the bed and walk to him. He pulls a tee over his head and looks to you, hair all ruffled, just the way you liked it.

“I know.” He sighs, looking down to you. You’re in a basic pair of black underwear and a black bandeau. Last night all the shared body heat with his temperature, you didn’t care about the lack of clothing. He puts his hand down on your stomach and rubs sweetly. “I just feel bad.”

“Here, how about you make it up to me after?” It was his turn to give you a quizzical look.

“What are you talking about?” he laughs. He hands you a shirt of his and you gratefully pull it over your head.

“Well, once I’m back to me, myself and I, and they’re a few months, let’s take a small vacation, me and you, all alone in Bora-Bora or something. What do you say?”

“I’ll say that I’m counting down the days until we have some time alone. You’re okay to have JJ as a tag along when we go back to Vancouver, right?” he asks.

You slip into a pair of his board shorts and look to him. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” you give a sigh and shake your head at him. “Look, I know you’re worried and I know you have reservations and you’re as confused and scared and freaked out as I am. But when I married you, I didn’t just join you in this family, JJ became my family too. If anything happens, we’ll just be scheming against you.” You laugh and try to make a joke.

“I’m serious (Y/N), are you okay with having to take care of her? I do not want her around her mom until she realizes what she did bringing that fucking piece of filth into her house around our daughter. But I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Baby.” You almost let out a growl. You take his hands and lead him to the small love seat in your master bedroom. You sit him down and pull the rolling chair from your desk to sit in front of him. “Do you think I didn’t know what was going on? That I came into this unprepared?”

“No, of course not.”

“So do you think that I would have come to that altar, or even said yes to you, or even made it past the first month or two had I not known what I had gotten myself in to?” you ask once more. He nods, but he’s silent as he knows you’re on a slight bender. “Babe. You’re amazing, you’re an amazing father, and to be quite frank I was starting to get to the point where work was lagging and something was missing. Your sweet baby girl including me at one of my darkest times, I know what I’m missing now, and that was a family.”

“I love having you with me at work though.”

“Oh honey. I know you do. And I love being at work with you too, but right now I want to be a mom. To JJ. I want to get to know my new family member and to love her like she deserves. I want to be a wife, I want to be healthy and take care of these two kids.”

“Is that what you want?” he asks.

“Honestly, yes. I want to support you, I want to be a mom, I want to work when I want to work, not because it’s out of necessity.”

“What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman? I don’t feel worthy to have you in my life. I.”

“Okay,” you shake your head, and clamp your hand over his mouth. “I’ve got some rules we need to lay out on the table. Okay?”

He slowly nods and mutters from behind your hand. “Fine.”

“First rule. I don’t want JJ to have any type self doubt when it comes to who loves her or how she feels about herself. This is her safe haven. So you don’t get to have any self–doubt and I don’t get to have any self–doubt either. Okay?”

He nods and looks down. “What are the other rules?”

“I know that you are her father, I’m only her step mother, so I know that decisions will need to start with you. But I don’t want to be left out on things since I am helping watch her, and I don’t want you to get mad if I may make a decision I think is right.”

“I would never exclude you babe.” He takes your hands in his, interlocking his fingers in yours.

“I know you wouldn’t, at least not intentionally. That’s why we need to always be communicating. Not only for JJ, but for these two who will be coming soon.” You rub your stomach softly and he holds on to you. “I just don’t want us to have any big blow outs like we did at Christmas.”

“I never want that to happen. Ever again. It was hell to go through hit, but it was hell to know that I was putting you through those things.”

“So, my next rule, so this doesn’t happen. You talk to me about everything. The good, the bad, the dumb, the trivial, the stupid. If it bothers you, you talk to me, and if something bothers me, I talk to you. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he salutes you and kisses your forehead. “Any other rules I have to follow? That we have to follow?”

“When I think of something, we’ll start doing it. The same with you.”

“Okay, fine. I have one.” You nod and wait. “Any time you feel like it’s too much to do on your own, I need you to tell me. If you need a day at the spa, alone. Tell me. If you need me to pull my weight more, tell me. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” You promise, sealing your deal with a kiss.


	146. Big Reveal

“Where are we going daddy?” JJ asks quietly from the back seat. So quiet you don’t even notice and she asks again. “DADDY! Why are we driving?”

“We’re going to Uncle Jared and Aunt Gen’s for a BBQ!” he replies. You turn to her and smile.

“We all need to get out of the house after being sick for two days, huh?” you smile and toss her a toy she had forgotten and you knew she’d want. It was her plush Olaf doll from Christmas that she never let go of.

“Oh. Okay. Will Tom and Shep be there?” she asks.

“Of course, and I am thinking Levi and Logan will be there, and all the family. I don’t know though.”

“Oh, Josh and Ali are going to be there?” you ask, looking to Jensen.

“Jared had mentioned it. I don’t know what they have scheming.” He replies as you give him a look. “I promise.”

 

As soon as you got to Jared and Gen’s house – more like cabin-esque mansion – JJ quickly ran off with Tom and Shep. Cliff was visiting with Todd and Camilla in the back yard, while your mother–in–law was helping with food.

Allan was sitting with Josh and had Levi in his lap, while Ali was playing something with Logan, their oldest child.

“So. What’s going on?” You ask, looking to see Hannah walk out of their guest bathroom. You look to her incredulously and then to Gen for an answer.

“I believe it’s time to see if you have a girl and a boy or two boys or two girls baking in there, so we can throw you a proper baby shower. This is a baby reveal barbeque.” Hannah states.

“Please tell me we aren’t having pink and blue food?” Jensen asks, walking in. He wraps an arm around your waist and gives your shoulder a kiss.

“No, although I thought of getting blue cheese and making the ketchup pink.” Gen laughs as you wrinkle your nose.

“I got reveals with two boxes full of balloons. Maybe have JJ open one?”

“I was so sure you’d get a cake or something, if we had the reveal.”

“I honestly was half expecting that you would be waiting until they were both born.

“Well, that might have happened.” You laugh, walking to Hannah to give her a hug.

 

By the time you had started eating, Spencer, Emily, Ali and Aria had arrived, Aria bringing her fiancé – a name you didn’t catch and Spencer arriving with Caleb Rivers, her latest on again – off again fling.

Mark Sheppard and his wife Sarah joined you, and let everyone get a chance to hold Isabella while you visited.

Jeremy, Rob and Eric all joined you, and Misha and Vicki had even joined the party, Maison and West joining the little kids in the grass.

 

“Okay, come on. I really want to know what these kids are going to be.” Hannah laughs as you are all talking.

“I’m surprised you haven’t peeked.” You point to your friend, who’s sheepishly nodding.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t either. She would in any other case, but not today.” Spencer laughs and puts her head on Caleb’s shoulder.

“I do not tell secrets.” She blurts drunkily, making everyone laugh.

“Uh–uh. Remember high school?” Ali asks, causing Hannah to blush.

“Ooh what secret was this?” Mark asks leaning back.

“Well, it was homecoming and – ”

“No, no, no.” Hannah interrupts Ali. “JJ wants to help pop the balloon. We need to reveal the babies gender.”

“Later Mark.” You and Ali both laugh, which causes the group to join.

You all get up and walk out to the yard, Jensen carrying JJ in his arms. In the middle of the yard, still precariously untouched from the kids in the middle of the grass were two untouched boxes spray painted black. One with “Ackles Twin A” painted in silver, the other “Ackles Twin B” painted in gold.

“Okay everyone. We’re ready.” You sighed. After a few minutes of coaching JJ to open the box right as her dad opened his box, you were finally ready to know your babies. “And the Ackles twins are going to be.”

Two bundles of balloons flew out of the boxes, revealing you would soon be a mom to a baby girl and a baby boy.


	147. Malibu

“I know this was last minute, but I’m so glad you two decided to come back to Malibu with us.” Ali smiles, watching Emily and JJ play in the sand. You had found a perfect hiding spot on the beach, and you were all content to have a fun and lazy day.

“I am too, seeing how you are going to come down to Vancouver to help me out soon.” You reply. Jensen drops his phone on your towel and quickly runs to his daughter. She let’s out a squeal and starts to run, throwing a bit of sand at her father. The chase is on and Emily giggles, pulling out her phone to document the moment.

“I’m really excited. It’s a better chance for Em. She’s gonna get a better pay check, and I just really. I’m tired of kids. Annoying teens that think they’re entitled. I would rather help my best friend out, than teach entitled brats.”

“Well, I can’t disagree with you. I mean, I hated high school for the most part, I wouldn’t want to go back.”

Jensen groans as JJ “catches him” and they fall to their knees in the sand.

“He looks so happy, so stress free.” Ali comments, looking to you. You break your concentration from your little family to look at your best friend.

“I’m happy about that. Everything his ex wife has been putting him through has been so unfair. And to let Brock into her home with her daughter. I would’ve been fine sharing custody and coparenting with her, because I thought of her as a nice, caring person. But right now she’s at the bottom of my shit list, to be honest.”

“Well, you gotta see her side (Ali’s nickname for you.) I mean, you are a strange woman in her daughter’s life. You also stole the affection of the man that was once married to her.” She looks to you and leans back on her hands.

“Yeah. I know. And I know that if this were ever to stop working like before for him, and he were to find someone else, sure I’d be jealous. I’d be hurt, and I know I wouldn’t want my kids around someone else at first, but I wouldn’t use my children against him, withhold visitation rights, try and take custody away from him. I’d make it work.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He’s so in love, he’s so happy with you. Any kind of relationship is going to have issues, and I’m sure he had good times with her, but plenty of issues with Danneel, and a bunch you probably know nothing of, but I think you two are perfect for each other.”

“Oh thanks.” You smile, giving your stomach a little rub. “I think I’ll keep him.”

“You’ll keep who?” Jensen asks running up to you. He chuckles as he watches JJ run towards you, a small handful of sand.

He ducks behind you, pretending to hide. JJ giggles and throws the sand at you both, and it hits you on the stomach.

“Oh, we were talking about you of course.” You brush sand off your stomach with just enough time for JJ to barrel into you. “And about how mad I am about your daddy. And you miss JJ.”

She gives you a smile and lean’s forward, pushing you into Jensen.

“I love you pretty (Y/N).”

“Oh. I love you too Justice.” You kiss her forehead and lean back against Jensen.

The rest of the morning you were all lazy. Emily and Ali took a walk down the beach together, letting you three be alone, and soon you were all giggling as JJ was trying to bury her father in the sand.

“Hey JJ?” She looks up to you, but still continues to throw sand on her dad’s chest. “We have to go check on your baby brother and sister. Do you want to come with your daddy and me to see? Or do you want to stay with Emily and Ali and play on the beach.”

She perks up at the sound of her little siblings and stops. “I can come?” She looks back at the beach and sighs.

“Of course, and we can come back to the beach. Either after we have some food, or tomorrow.” You reply.

“But I think she’s gonna like our surprise tomorrow, a lot better.” Jensen reminds you of your plan.

“Oh right. We can always come to the beach, but you would miss your tea party with Cinderella and Merida and Tink and all the princesses.” You state, shaking your head. She stands quickly giving you a happy giggle, clapping her hands as she jumps up and down. She clambers over her father to wrap her arms around you in a tight hug.

“Well, I guess we aren’t coming back to the beach tomorrow.” Jensen laughs, getting up. He shakes the sand off of his body, and pulls at his collar. “And we’d better go now, so we can make it to this doctor.”

 

 

JJ was an over active 3 year old as you waited in the waiting room of Doctor Medeiros – OBGYN. Anything and everything she saw, she had to ask – ‘what is this,’ ‘what does this do’ or your favorite, ‘why are those people staring at you?’

You figured Jensen was the biggest celebrity in the room, and as he was casually browsing through a magazine with the two of you on the cover – people magazine to be exact – you were sure it was because “Dean Winchester” in the room.

“Oh sweetie pie.” You reply, pulling her onto your lap. “I think it’s because they like your dad. They must like Dean a lot.”

“Oh. That’s funny.” She giggles.

“That’s funny?” you ask, poking her sides lightly, trying to tickle her.

“Yeah. I like Az better.” She finishes.

“Ooh, yes!” you give her a high five, Jensen completely oblivious.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“I’m her favorite.” You whisper to him. He scrunches his nose in confusion. “She likes Az better than Dean.”

“Oh is that so?” he asks looking to his daughter. He leans forward, letting the eleven days of scruff scratch her cheek. She nods and hugs you for emphasis. “Well, I can’t disagree with you there little munchkin. I like her a lot. She’s even my favorite before Uncle Jared.”

JJ gives him a surprised look and you giggle. “I better be.”

 

“Alright, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Ackles?” your doctor walks in, and looks up from a chart. “And who is this little one?”

“I’m big sister JJ and I want to see my little brother and sister.” She says looking up to the doctor. She leans against Jensen as he sits next to you.

“Well, I think we can do that for you miss JJ.” She looks to JJ with a warm smile and then looks to you. “I’m Stephanie Medeiros, your doctor Brittany Hammond and I went to medical school together at Columbia.” You give a smile and nod. “Brittany says that you are due for your monthly checkup, so I offered my services.”

“Thank you.” You smile and nod.

“How are you feeling?” she asks, preparing the sonogram gel. You lift your shirt and look to the doctor.

“Oh, ready to meet these kids.” You laugh.

“And. And I want my baby brother and sister.” JJ interrupts. You were about to say you were a little stressed, and REALLY tired.

“Only five more months kiddo.” Jensen assures her.

You pass the time, holding both JJ and Jensen’s hand as Stephanie starts the sonogram, searching for the first image. After a good thirty seconds she pointed out the first twin.

“Okay JJ. This one right here.” She points to the screen, and you only see a blob. She moves the wand around and the image becomes clearer. “This one is your little brother.”

Jensen lets go of your hand to take JJ. She wanders up to the screen closer, just mesmerized by the image she was seeing.

“Here’s a better picture. You can see his nose.” She points once more to the screen and outlines his little nose. You were okay to only see part of the sonogram. You were enjoying the view from where you were lying. “Ooh, and there are his fingers. It looks like he’s sucking his thumb.”

JJ giggles and looks back at you, and then to the screen.

“What about my baby sister? Samantha?”

“Oh, that’s a great name. Well your little baby sister Samantha is a little shy today, or baby brother is hogging the spotlight.”

She moves the sonogram wand across your stomach a few times, finding it’s spot on your side. There you can clearly see a second set of ten fingers, just as you can feel the baby stretch.

“Ooh, I think baby sister just stretched, and those are her fingers.”

It takes her a good minute before JJ is giggling at the sight of seeing her baby sister. She looks back to you a few times, the smile each time grew bigger and bigger.

Once your sonogram finished, Jensen and the nurse took JJ to get your images, while Doctor Medeiros stayed behind.

“Okay, so what’s my prognosis?” you ask, wiping the goo of your stomach.

“You look a little tired. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” You sigh, nodding. “I’m tired, I’m a little stressed out with some issues that are going on. I’m trying to be good.”

“I feel you are a little too small, being four months, almost four and a half months with twins. How long are you going to be in California?”

“A couple of weeks. We don’t go back to Vancouver to work for a month, I think?”

She nods and looks to you.

“Okay. I want you back here in a week. Make an appointment at the front with my secretary. I need to see you back, and let’s have you be stress free. Have fun, but don’t over do it.”

You give her a weak smile and all you can do is nod when you lose your voice.


	148. Disneyland

The one rule you had created after all things were said and done, was “no kids and no dogs in the bed.”

The rule was being followed until you feel a little flying three – year–old catapult herself on the bed. She proceeded to jump up and down until one of you woke up.

Yesterday after you had announced possibly going to Disneyland, she wouldn’t stop pestering you about it. It was the constant “What time are we going?” “Who are we going to see first?” “Can we get pictures?”

Your favorite one was, “could we go on the pirate ride?” Which Jensen proceeded to tell her “heck yes, that’s my favorite.”

“It was just nine. Didn’t we just go to bed?” Jensen asks groaning.

“NOPE!” JJ shrieks, landing on his chest. “WE NEED TO GO TO DISNEYLAND DADDY!”

“JJ.” He groans, looking to the alarm clock. “It’s only eight in the morning. I don’t think the princesses are even up yet.”

“But. I. I want to go.” Her little lip starts to quiver.

“Hey, why don’t you go to your room and we’ll pick your favorite outfit, and then we’ll make your daddy breakfast.” You offer sitting up. JJ looks to you and smiles.

She gives her dad a kiss and quickly crawls off the bed; you can hear her laughing and giggling to herself.

You swat at Jensen’s chest as you straddle his lap. “Does someone need his coffee?”

“I just didn’t sleep.” He mutters, a little abruptly.

You raise your eyebrows and give him a look, questioning his tone. “Why, what’s on your mind?”

“I just don’t think I want to make my pregnant wife walk around Disneyland, the doctor said you need to take it easy.”

“It needs to be stress free, I want to go to Disneyland and watch the happy face on your daughter as she has fun. With her dad.” You slide off the bed and look to him. “I think you should come in to the kitchen when you aren’t such a grump.”

 

By the time you had pulled yourself together, and walked to JJ’s room, she was sitting on her bed, silently staring down at three princess dresses in front of her. She sniffles a little, and looks up to you.

“I can’t decide.” She sniffles again and messes with the tulle of the closest costume.

“Oh that’s okay, but why are you sad?” you ask sitting down. You put a Snow White dress in your lap.

“Is daddy mad at me?” she asks, slowly pulling the dress from your lap and crawling on your lap.

“Oh no sweetie. He’s not angry at you. He’s. He’s just a grump when he doesn’t have his coffee, he’ll be okay.” You stand, letting her stand on the bed. “Now let’s get you dressed and make, I don’t know pancakes?”

“Yeah!” you giggle as she jumps up and down. “Can I be Snow White today?”

“Of course kiddo.”

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! It’s Merida. Can we visit Merida? Can I get a picture with Merida?” she asks happily, seeing the red headed princess in the distance. JJ tugs on your hand as she notices the princess.

“I think we’d better. Let’s ask and see what your dad wants to do. Huh?” you reach to pick up JJ, but Jensen moves to do it for you.

You let out a heavy sigh, mostly a breathy sigh to JJ, but it sounds like a growl to Jensen. “I think we should go meet her. Come on.”

“Can. Can (Y/N) hold me?” JJ asks, looking over his shoulder.

“I think we need to give (Y/N) a break.” Jensen replies.

“No. Come here sweetie.” You argue. Jensen gives you a look but you stand your ground holding out your hands. She falls into your arms quickly and you adjust her in your arms finally finding a comfortable position.

“(Y/N) – please.”

“I’ll let you know if I need you to take her. I’m fine.” You look to JJ. “We need to go meet our favorite princess, huh?”

“Yes! Merida!” she looks over her shoulder to her dad. “You comin’ daddy?”

“No, I think you two need to meet Merida by yourself. I’m going to watch you, and take the photo for you.”

You ignore your husband, either being really annoying, or really protective.

 

“MERIDA!” JJ exclaims as you finally make it to the princess. You let her down and she runs up to the princess. You smile as the redhead gets down to JJ’s level.

“Ah, and who is this wee lass?” she asks, perfecting a perfect Scottish accent. “Please, don’t tell me the evil queen made you, Snow White small?”

JJ giggles and looks to you, and you smile giving her a nod. “NO!” she laughs happily, clapping. “I’m JJ!”

“Well, princess JJ. It is so nice to meet you. And who is this beautiful lady?”

“This. This is (Y/N)!” she says hesitantly continuing. “She’s. She’s my mommy.”

You try and hide your surprise, and smile to the actress of sorts playing the princess.

“Oh, so Queen (Y/N), and princess JJ. What brings you to the land of DunBroch?” she asks, looking back down to JJ.

“You’re our favorite princess!” she exclaims. “And. And soon you’ll be my baby sister’s favorite princess too!”

“Oh, so you’re going to be a big sister?” she asks, letting JJ give a quick nod.

“And a brother!”

“Wow! Well, hopefully they won’t be as bad as Hamish, Hubert and Harris. They turned into bears. They’re wee devils.”

She giggles and ducks her head shyly. “I’ll make sure they don’t do that.”

“Good lass.”

“Princess Merida, can mommy and I have a picture with you?”

 

You had a worker take the photo with your phone, as you looked back and Jensen was pouting. You had never seen a little girl happier, than JJ as she clutched on your phone walking back to Jensen.

“Daddy! Daddy! I met princess Merida! She’s so pretty.” Jensen is distant so she pokes him once. “DADDY!”

“Huh?” he asks.

“JJ, why don’t you show Todd and Emily and Ali the picture? I bet they’ll love to see it. I need to talk to your dad.”

JJ listens to you, and quickly skips to the group of people who would pay attention to her. Once she was out of earshot, you turn to Jensen, arms across your chest. “What the hell Jensen?”

“I just don’t think we should be doing this.” Jensen replies, mirroring your actions.

“Jensen, the doctor said no stress.”

“Yeah, I know.” He scoffs. “This. The crowds, it’s stressful.”

“No. I love Disneyland, and I love that JJ is having fun despite you being a total ass and grump. YOU are starting to stress me out.” You step closer to him and look up, catching his gaze. “Now you can get over it for your daughter’s sake, or we’ll continue on with out you. It’s up to you.”

“I. I just don’t want you to get sick. Or for the babies to get hurt.”

“Jensen.” You groan, walking away, towards the group. “Having fun isn’t going to hurt the babies, in fact we could get some food. I need to gain wait, not sit on the sidelines."


	149. Disneyland Redo

_“JJ, we’re going to stay a day or two in Anaheim, we need to make the most of our trip here. Go and get your clothes ready.” You smile as JJ looks absolutely excited. After her long day of playing with the princesses at Disneyland, you wanted to do more. You also wanted Jensen to stop being grumpy and enjoy his time as well._

_She bounds down the hall of Emily and Ali’s house and you jump as the door to her room slams._

_“Babe, we aren’t staying. You need to rest.”_

_“Whoa, you are content with being stubborn today, aren’t you?” you ask, looking to Jensen. You cross your arms and plant your feet, swiveling your body to stand square in front of him._

_“I’m just worried if you over do anything that something could happen to the twins. Or you if you go too crazy.”_

_You sigh and shake your head. “I just need to gain some more weight Jensen! It’s common for twins to be small. I’ll more than likely blow up like a balloon before they come. I just need to make sure I’m eating, that I’m eating healthy first, and that everything is stress free.”_

_“How is running around at Disneyland with a three–year–old, carrying twins stress free?”_

_“Because I’m having fun. I’m enjoying watching your daughter have fun. I would be having the time of my life if my husband would get his head out of his ass and join us.”_

_“I. Need to get my head out of my ass?” he asks, giving a scoff. “I’m just thinking about you and your wellbeing and our children’s wellbeing.”_

_“Fine, you want to tell JJ that we aren’t going, be my guest, but you aren’t going to make me out to be the bad guy.”_

 

Last night you had gotten in to your first fight as husband and wife. You were sure there would be plenty more throughout the course of your relationship.

Jensen had locked himself in Emily’s office where there was a laptop and he didn’t come back for most of the night. You hadn’t even remembered him get into bed, so when you woke up early to a vibrating phone, you barely noticed him sleeping next to you.

Another rule you were grateful he was following, was to always go to bed and wake up together. Even if you were fighting.

You could hear Emily and Ali having fun in the living room with JJ, JJ was singing to Pocahontas. A part of you thought Jensen’s mind was set, but of course she was still expecting to go.

You sit up slowly and sigh. “I guess I’ll go tell JJ we aren’t going.”

“Wait,” Jensen rasps. He slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. You sit back down and turn to him, leaning against the footboard.

“I don’t know if I want to be lectured today Jensen.”

“I’m not going to lecture you. I. You just have to see this from my point of view. You are my family. All three of you. If something were to happen to any of you. I’d be beside myself.”

“Let me do something for you.” You state looking to him you hold out your hand and wait for him to join you. You put your head on his shoulder and start to rub his bicep. “I know this is scary for you. You must’ve not been involved in a lot while Danneel was pregnant with JJ because of filming, and I know that you want to be involved in every single step, but doing this isn’t going to help.”

“Well, we’ve gotten through our first fight. It’s only been twelve days of marriage and we’ve already started fighting.” He sighs and pulls your legs in to his lap.

“It means we have a healthy relationship. We talk about things. We don’t stow and harbor angry feelings until it blasts. I think it’s healthy that we both have different opinions.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Babe.” You groan kissing his cheek. “If I start to feel tired or like I’m sick, I’ll let you know and while you and JJ have fun, I’ll make Ali or Emily sit with me while I eat and until I feel better. Okay?”

He gives you a small nod and doesn’t say a thing.

Two hours later you were checking in to Cinderella’s castle. It was sort of an “I’m sorry” from Jensen, to make up for yesterday. After JJ had a quick nap your little family spent a day in the happiest place on earth.


	150. House of Blues

“Thanks for watching JJ. I wish Jensen would tell me what’s going on.” You reply walking to the waiting door.

“No problem. We’re having fun. Cliff said he’d take us to see the parade and everything. Huh JJ?” Emily asks, leaning over the counter. She nods and holds her little hand up and immediately finds Emily’s in a high five while coloring in her new Disney Princess’s coloring book.

You giggle and kiss JJ and let her go back to her coloring. “We’ll be back later. I’ll let you know a soon as I have an idea of when we’re going to be back.”

“Go. We’re having fun. Me and my little shadow are going to have so much fun until Ala gets back, huh?”

“Yes. Right now we’re making her a pretty picture, and then we’re going to make Ala dinner!” JJ looks up and smiles. “We’re even going to have chocolate strawberries!”

“Ooh, that sounds good. Have one for me.” You lean down once more and give her forehead a kiss. She responds with a quick bye and rub to your tummy.

She barely pays attention as her dad walks out, so you quickly sneak out of the suite, knowing she was safe and happy with your best friend.

“So, what do you have planned for us tonight?” you asked, taking his hand and looking to him as he lead you to the elevator.

“Oh, a little bit of a surprise.” You give him a little groan and a bit of a glare. “It’s a good one. I promise. You’ll love it actually.” He promises giving your hand a squeeze. “I know you’ll love it actually.”

“Fine.” You mutter, shaking your head. Todd and Camilla give you a laugh as they join you in the elevator, and you’re kept guessing until Jensen led you up the doors to the House of Blues.

“House of Blues?” you ask. “What are we doing here?”

“Karaoke night.” You roll your eyes at him and shake your head. “Really. Gen and Jared are joining us later, and they even promised they’d join us in embarrassing ourselves. Maybe even Todd and Camilla will join.”

“I’ll only do it if you do it.” You point to him. Todd and Camilla agree with your statement and laugh. The hostess had immediately seated you, and at the table – a little too big for just four people – you join Todd and Camilla as you start to browse the menu.

A few minutes pass, and Matt Cohen and his wife join you filling two seats, and a few minutes later Rob and Richard and their spouses join you. And Jared and Gen are the last to join you, and soon the night is started, chatting and talking about life.

“You doing ok?” Mandy, Matt’s wife asks. You had put your hand to your stomach quickly as the babies were starting to kick.

“Oh. Yeah. Babies like the music.” You reply rubbing your stomach. You motion to the young musicians singing Take me or Leave me from the musical Rent. “This is one of my favorite musicals.”

“I didn’t take you for a musical junkie. Tattoos and all.” Richard motions to your tattooed arms, but laughs and lets out a grunt as his wife elbows him.

“What Richard means. We just thought you’d be more rock n’ roll.” Rob laughs.

“Hey, she’s still rock n’ roll.” Jensen reminds him in which both Rob and Rich nod.

“She just likes classic musicals.” Gen responds, defending you. You point to her and nod.

“Before I was rock n’ roll, I was all musical.”

“Were you a theater geek?” Jared asks.

“Chorus girl, yes. I was in choir. Hannah was the theater geek. She thought she’d act at one time, but the fashion bug bit her. Well. Technically I could’ve been the theater geek. I was in all the plays that were musicals.”

“Chorus girl. This oughta be good.” Jensen smiles. You start to clap as the two singers bowed and finished their song. Immediately the theme song “Rent” started playing and two men ran out – starting to sing. “What did you do during high school?”

“Les Mis, Into the Woods, Wizard of Oz. Well, we did a Wicked–ish play. And then Wizard of Oz. By far my favorite is this one though. And we couldn’t talk about the things they discuss here in school.” You laugh with everyone as Jensen contemplates what you had said and then nods.

“How could you do Wicked–ish?” Jared asks.

“Probably not the whole play, but the play, ish?” Richard laughs. You through a fry at your friend and shake your head.

“We sang the more popular songs and it wasn’t a play. We just stood there. I didn’t even get to have green face paint. It wasn’t fair!” you laugh.

“We’re learning more about you. Theater Geek.” Jared laughs. You can only hear Gen scoff at her husband. You’re watching as a man walks past – giving you and all your friends a nod.

Jesse L. Martin had nodded at you and gave you a wave.

He was in the movie Rent, as well as Law and Order for the longest time. He was one of your favorites. And that was saying something.

“Dude.” You hit Jensen on the shoulder.

“What?” he asks, he’s clapping as the group that was on the stage finishes.

“Jesse L. Martin just passed our table.”

“Who?” Jensen and Jared ask.

“He was in the movie Rent.” You look from your husband to his friend. “He was in Law and Order.” You roll your eyes and scoff. “The black cop.” They still don’t get it, but the actor walks up to your table and you point. “Him.”

The boy both let out an oh and you smile, giving Jesse a bashful wave. “Hey!”

“Hey. How’s it going? I was wondering who y’all were, but then I recognized Rob here.” Jesse puts a chair down and sits between Rob and Todd.

“Excuse my wife. She’s fangirling.” Jensen laughs.

You let out a scoff, and punch his shoulder. “Don’t make the pregnant lady angry Jensen.” You look to Jesse and smile. “It’s so cool to meet you. We were just reliving my choir days in high school. I’m a big Rent fan.”

“About that. I was actually wondering if you and Rob and Rich and anyone who wants to join. Anthony, Adam, Rosario, Wilson and Idina are here. We were going to Season’s of love. We need two more voices.”

“It’s evident that he sings, how did you know I sing?” you ask. You look to your husband and glare at him. “Jensen?”

“All him. I was going to drag you up for karaoke.”

“I saw a video that was posted on line when you sang Zombie at a supernatural concert. I know you can belt it.”

He stands probably trusting that you aren’t going to say no. Jensen kisses your forehead and all your friends cheer you on as you and Rob get up from your seat. You try and pull Richard with you but in the end it’s just the two of you.

 

“Damn, I really look pregnant up there.” You reply as you both are walking towards the suite. You find a quiet place to see the fireworks, and you let Emily and Allison know you’ll be back in less than an hour. You were reliving the video of your moment where you sang Seasons of Love with the cast of your favorite movie.

After they had all left, the group and anyone brave in the audience started karaoke.

“I just can’t believe you battled it out with Beyoncé. And you killed it with the Kendrick Lamar part. Damn. You are really holding out on me woman.”


	151. Time Stamp to The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a time stamp to the day after you have spiked egg nog and this is the first look at your first feelings for Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N): Your nickname

Time stamp to FIC Morning after

Jensen - 

Words can’t express how much I am in love.

I know it’s been 14, technically 13 days since we’ve started to get close, but I am.

There’s something about being with you. About how much you make me feel welcome, about how safe I feel, that I love and I can’t shake it.

I am in love with how in love you are. How in love you are with your daughter, how in love you are with me, and it hasn’t been long.

You don’t judge me, you don’t hurt me, you don’t hate me. You actually think I’m beautiful.

You are truly my prince charming. And I never want to wake up from this dream I’m in.

All My love,  
(Y/N/N)


	152. Detained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death

“Since you had recently been with the judge, we need you to identify her body. We need you to possibly identify a second body.”

As soon as you had seen the news, you were whisked away by a cop of the LAPD, major crimes unit. You were already sick, and the thought of seeing a dead body was more than you could imagine.

“Bodies? As in plural?” You ask.

“Yes, plural bodies. There was one more body in the Judge’s house.” He replies. He grabs you by the arm forcefully walking you towards the waiting vehicle outside the park.

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid. And why are you separating us?”

You stop and fold your arms in front of you, giving a glare to the graying, aging man.

“Mrs. Ackles, it’s just a precaution, a policy.”

“Separating me, from my husband isn’t a precaution or a policy. Unless you’re interrogating us. Would you be interrogating me or my husband?” you ask snottily.

“That’s need to know Mrs. Ackles.”

You can see Jensen rip his arm out of his agent’s grip, and he looks to you.

“Baby, are you okay?” he sees you with your angry look and tries to walk to you. The cop stops him, grabbing him by the arm. The officer gives him a shove until his chest is against the waiting cop car. You know the tall man – almost as tall as Jared – is telling him to not resist, because he’d arrest him.

“I’m fine sweetheart. Don’t worry.”

“Mrs. Ackles,” the man offers you to sit in the cop car. “We just need to talk.”

“Until we talk to our lawyer, neither I nor my husband will be saying anything.”

“I have every right to detain you for 72 hours. You were witness to a crime.” He says growling back at you.

“No. I was not. At the time of the crime, if I even knew what time it was, I was here, in line waiting with my husband to take my step–daughter to ride Pirates of The Caribbean. My bodyguard, his bodyguard, and countless people can attest to that. I was at this park all day yesterday.”

You were hormonal, and you got stubborn, this special agent wasn’t helping either. You look over to see Jensen resisting even more, and the other agent is throwing cuffs on him.

“JENSEN! DON’T SAY A DAMN THING UNTIL WE TALK TO KRISTEN. OKAY?”

“Fine.” He replies, groaning as the cop shoves him against the car. You see his head hit the door frame and he shakes his head in pain.

“Watch out officer, you might have a few people recording some police brutality.” You call out to the cop, just to egg him on. Once you look back to the cop with you, he’s going for his cuffs. “You’re really going to try and arrest a pregnant woman, in front of people?”

“If I have to.”

“Well in that case, I’m not talking to you, and I think before my husband and I leave, I’m calling my lawyer.”

“Don’t worry (Y/N).” Todd runs up to the group that was slowly starting to form. “As soon as she heard about it, she flew out. She said she’ll meet you at the precinct.”

“Get JJ and Emily and Ali home, and then can one of you meet us there?”

“Are you sure? With that threat he gave Jensen?” Todd asks quietly, only you can hear.

“Yeah. We’re in police custody. We’ll be fine.”

“Why would you need to worry, you didn’t do anything?” the cop asks. You look to his shirt, and Buazard reads on his chest.

“It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t take the time to make sure you heard our story anyway, Officer Buzzard.” You intentionally butcher his last name, just for the hell of it. You were angry, and you wanted them to know.

You’re about to tell the officer off once more when Cliff rushes up. “Don’t say one more word (Y/N). We’re all coming to the police station, got it?”

You nod and slowly let yourself sit down.

 

It took an agonizing time to get to the precinct. Sitting in the back of a squad car was more humiliating than the moment you had tripped in front of the crowd at your first convention.

By the time you walked in to the precinct, Kristen was there, and rushing to you.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I am not. My time alone with my family and friends has yet again been interrupted, I have heartburn out the wazoo and I just saw some cop detain, arrest and assault my husband in front of me, and a group of people. I am definitely not okay.”

Kristen slowly turns to Officer Buazard, crossing her arms over her chest. “You detained my client? On what charges?”

“Resisting arrest.” The officer in question walks up, a death grip on Jensen’s bicep.

“What did you arrest him for? Why would he be resisting? He didn’t do anything.”

“Not what I’ve heard. Mrs.”

“Brand.” Kristen says snottily. “My name is Kristen Brand. And how the hell could my clients be in two places at once? They’ve been in California since before the murder. Don’t make me bother the ADA on her family vacation.” Kristen motions to you and a cuffed Jensen. “You’ve already interrupted their honeymoon.”

The officer looks to his partner, a younger man – possibly a green newbie. “Uncuff him Johnson. He isn’t under arrest. She’s right.”

“But Buazard!”

“Do it Jake.” The officer commands.

The younger one does as he’s told, and as soon as Jensen’s free, he’s by your side, letting you inspect his black eye.

“Now.” Kristen almost growls, “about the little incident of assault?”

“I did not assault him.” Jake replies assertively.

“The half dozen YouTube, twitter and Instagram would say differently.” Kristen holds her phone up for an added bonus, an Instagram video playing on a loop was on the screen. You wince as you see his head hit the patrol car.

“Just have them ID the photos, and then they can go back to their vacation.” Buazard mutters sarcastically.

“I’m not comfortable with having them do that, Austin PD already ID’d the judge’s body. Why are we doing it again?”

“There’s a second body. Somebody called in the murder, and then killed themselves in the house.” A woman, around your aunt’s age walks up, holding a file folder. “I am Captain Hauser. I am so sorry for everything that has happened. If you wish we will file a report against the two of them. They’re a little too eager.”

“I think right now, I could use a comfortable chair, and my husband could use some ice.”

“Of course Mrs. Ackles. Please, right this way.”

It takes you a second to finally get situated, and after you are comfortable and Jensen had his ice pack, you waited for the other shoe to drop.

“I am so sorry for what happened. APD said you’d possibly be able to ID the second body because you had been dealing with the custody issues with the judge. They think this is related.”

“Something is going to be done about what he did to Jensen, right?” you asked.

“Babe, I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten worse from Jared.”

“Jared isn’t a cop, he doesn’t hide behind a badge.” You look to Jensen and then slowly to Captain Hauser. “Please tell me that cop won’t get away with that.”

“No. Neither one of them will get away with that. I was just starting to get this precinct under control. All I want to do is have you ID these photos, and anyone you can give us for witness statements, just so we can alibi you. Then you can go back to your vacation.”

“I think your officers sort of ruined that,” Jensen grumbles, letting out a hiss as the ice touches his skin.

“And I give you my sincerest apology Mr. Ackles.” She replies holding out a photo. “I just need any ID you can give me.”

“Why are they IDing the Judge? They already made it clear it was the judge.” Kristen asks.

“I don’t know what’s gotten in to them. They’re going to be talked to. The second body, do you know this person?”

She hands you a photo, and you look down immediately looking to Jensen as you recognized the photo.

“Brock.” You make a statement, clearing your throat. “Brock Kelly.”

“And who is Brock Kelly?”

“My ex.”


	153. Gone Girl, Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swear words, angst, negative thoughts

“Damn.” Jensen groans, walking in to your hotel room at the park. Everything was still in your suite, so you decided to go pack. By the time you had left LAPD, it was almost four in the morning.

You sat and waited while Jensen and Kristine had filed a claim with the officer who had assaulted him, and you had to wait.

You follow him in to the suite, silently agreeing with him and kick your tennis shoes off.

“I do not want to go through that ever again.”

“Are you okay?” you ask quietly. You drop your phone on the table and walk over to the bed.

“I’ve got a splitting headache and I could use a few drinks. Sure. I’m great.” He shrugs out of his jacket and toes off his boots, avoiding your gaze.

You laugh, trying to make light of things. “Yeah, I could use a few hard ones.”

“If you weren’t pregnant, I’d buy you a few.” He remarks. You feel the bed shift under his weight and he lies down on his side.

Palpable tensions holds strong in the room for a few minutes, you don’t know what to say and neither does Jensen.

Soon everything negative is running through your mind.

Your dad was right, you wouldn’t amount to anything. You would screw up your relationship.

Brock was right, even in the grave he was taunting you. You’d never make a good mom, your family will hate you, and your loved ones will leave you.

And a part of you believed the words Danneel had said. You are a home–wrecker, Jensen and JJ are better off with out you.

You didn’t deserve any of this.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to take JJ and get the hell outta dodge.” You reply standing and walking to your suitcase. “I’d be running.”

“Babe. Don’t do this. Don’t. Please.” You look over your shoulder, and start to rummage through your suitcase, not even sure of what you were doing.

You shake your head, and for the first time you don’t will away the tears. “Everyone is right.”

“Right about what?”

“Everything they say. I am a screw up, I won’t be a good wife or a good mom. Everyone that knows me, or that I care about will leave me. I fuck everything up.” You angrily throw a lone bikini top from your brief honeymoon. “Fuck. God damn it!” you collapse to the ground next to your suitcase. “He still has power over me, and he’s dead.”

“You aren’t screwing anything up (Y/N).” he replies coming to you and sitting next to you.

“I am. Maybe I should leave. Save you the trouble.” You reply, trying to get up to start packing.

“Sweetheart, you aren’t going anywhere, and you don’t screw things up.”

“I do,” you argue. “Even you aren’t sure about things.”

“I am confused.” He’s honest and that breaks your heart, but you let him continue without interrupting him. “But I have to remember the hold he had on you. I have to remember that this is as much of a deal for you as it is for me. If not bigger. I’ll never leave you, and I’ll never, ever want you to leave.”

Even though you knew his words were honest, you cried.

Letting out everything that you were holding in.

And he joined you.


	154. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen surprising you with your house in Vancouver

“Don’t leave the country.”

“Be available if we need you for questioning.”

It was the typical cop show, yet your life was a reality. The cops you were talking to actually said those things.

After a long talk you decided the best thing was to go back home.

You weren’t going to get that honeymoon you wanted, so might as well work.

It was midday before you and your little family got home to Vancouver, Rich and Rob had volunteered to pick up your family at the airport.

“Where are we going daddy?” JJ asked as the van took a detour. Your smart little three year old knew something up, so she was the first to ask.

“Oh, somewhere munchkin. It’s a surprise.” Jensen replies.

“Yeah, you might as well tell me.” You look to your husband, arms over your chest. “I am done with surprises for a while.”

“I know, but after this one. It’s good. I promise.” Jensen assures you.

You let it go, knowing full and well that you weren’t going to argue with him in front of the van full of people. You were quite frankly rather exhausted of all the negative emotions you had been feeling lately. His hand slowly finds it’s way to your lap, and before you know it you’re caving in, taking his hand in yours. You could never pretend to even be remotely angry or frustrated with him.

You truly loved the man, and nothing would change it. For now you would back down. It was all you could do.

By the time you are truly curious, Rob and Richard have stopped the van, finding the gated entrance to a beautiful home.

“Surprise.” Jensen says cautiously. You’re looking around to the house with a large yard – big enough for the dog to run around, big enough for adventures to be had in the future.

“She is speechless, and this is our cue to leave for a bit. We’ll go wander around the house.” Rich replies. He gives you a small smile and Rob follows after him.

“Baby?” he asks once more, caution even more evident in his tone.

“I. I love it.” You shake your head and look to him, giving him a smile. “I really love it.”

“I know you wanted to have your input in the design, and we can remodel if you want. I just wanted you to have a home before the twins come.”

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you and JJ, and the twins are my home.”


	155. First Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you realize how good you've got it with your SPN family.

By the time everything had finished for the day at work, you were all but ready to be home. All you wanted to do was curl up in a little ball. You had been having Braxton hicks contractions all day; you were just grumpy.

But it was the airdate of your first episode, and you promised to join everyone at the viewing party, held in your honor.

You promised to come, as long as there was ‘a thick juicy steak for you,’ since you couldn’t drink.

And thankfully your family delivered. Gen came waltzing on to set after dropping JJ, Thom and Shep off with Cliff and she had a large take out of your favorite restaurant.

“You are my hero.” You smile, happily taking the food from her.

“Anything for you. I can’t wait to see your episode.”

“Oh. Yeah. That.” You reply, taking a bit of food. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asks sitting down.

“Because. I. I don’t know. I’m nervous. I don’t know.”

“You will be amazing. Jared has said he’s loved working with you. You own it, and he can’t even tell me what’s happening, but he always tells me how happy he is to have you as a cast member. As a regular.”

You give your friend a smile and close the Styrofoam box. “Thanks Gen. That means the world to me.”

“Hey. I know it’s been rough the last few weeks, and you’re probably scared shitless.”

“That is an understatement.” You scoff.

“I’m here for you (Y/N), we’re family. I know it’s been hard, but you have to trust and rely on us to be here for you. Okay?”

You nod and give in, letting your friend take care of you. “Good. Any time you need me, I’m here for you, now bring your food. Let’s go. It’s almost time to watch the episode.”


	156. Appendicitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having to take Jensen to the hospital.

Out of nowhere, Jensen woke up screaming bloody murder. You had both gone to bed early, after JJ had fallen asleep to a movie.

Everyone was tired.

Then Ickarus and Amicum started to bark.

And when the dogs started barking, JJ was up and that meant you were up.

“What’s wrong?” you ask getting out of bed. You rush to his side, and turn on the “doctor” switch.

He clutches his stomach, and before he can say anything, he lets another outburst.

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

“Oh god, I feel like something is ripping inside of me.” He groans, twisting to his side. You look to your husband, wishing you could take the pain away from him.

“Where does it hurt?” you ask, putting your hand to his clammy forehead.

“Everywhere.” He groans, as another wave of pain shoots through him. “The right. The right.”

“Oh crap. You may be having appendicitis. Or it may be bursting. We need to get you to the hospital. Now.” You look around and see your SUV keys sitting on the tabletop in your room. You wouldn’t have time to wait for an ambulance.

 

“Doctor (Y/L/N). I mean. Mrs. Ackles?” one of your old nurses smiles as you run in to the hospital ER. “What’s wrong.”

“Jensen. Appendix might burst.” You point towards the doors. Quickly she runs past you with a wheelchair and you go back out.

 

You look to your husband calmly sleeping in the hospital bed. He was finally getting rest, even if it was in this crappy situation. They had successfully removed his appendix before it burst – and now he was in a drug induced 

JJ was sleeping on the little couch in his private room, and you had a comfortable recliner to sleep in.

It wasn’t too late, so you browsed Facebook and Instagram while both Jensen and JJ snored peacefully.

You snorted. Like father, like daughter. I wonder if the twins will snore. You thought laughing to yourself. Because if they are, I am in for a long eighteen years.

You close your phone, and try to fall asleep to the snoring, finding it impossible to find a comfortable position to rest in.

“You know. At least I wouldn’t have snored while sleeping.” A voice makes you jump in the dark, and you sit up, trying to adjust to the glow from the TV.

“Oh my god.” You stand quickly, putting your hand on the guard of Jensen’s bed. You look to JJ as he’s eyeing her. “What are you doing here Brock?”


	157. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your worst nightmare coming true when you are kidnapped.

“Surprised to see me? Sweetheart?” He asks taking a step further in to the room. You back up, but the recliner you were in stops you.

“Brock? I thought you were dead!”

“You can’t stop me.” He laughs. “You can’t stop your one true love.”

“Can’t you just go away?” you ask backing up further. You step around the chair, stepping closer to JJ. “I don’t love you anymore! I love him!”

“I love you. I love you so much better than he does. I love you so much more than he does.” He steps closer to Jensen’s bed. “Why can’t you see that?”

“Because I am done with people trying to hurt me.” You fold your arms across your chest and stand your ground.

“He’s going to hurt you in the worst way (Y/N). He. He’s a celebrity. All celebrities are bound to cheat. And if by some miracle he doesn’t cheat, he is going to go back to Danneel. She’ll make sure of it.”

“You don’t know Jensen, and you obviously don’t know Danneel either.”

“Like you know Danneel as well as I do. I dated her. I know more than you do.” He walks until he’s only about a foot in front of you.

You look to him, and down, and the side of his jacket was bulging.

“I’ve got a gun, and I know you. You won’t want me to use it on Jensen. In front of his daughter.”

“What do you want Brock?” you ask quietly. If you didn’t wake up Jensen, or JJ. It wouldn’t be a blood bath. Even if this was all just a really, scary dream.

“Come with me, no arguments and your sad excuse of a husband won’t get hurt.”

You look down defeated, and barely have a chance to look back when Brock pulls you out of the room, gun digging in to your side.


	158. The Mean Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is From Jensen's POV.
> 
> JJ makes an appearance

“Nurse?” you ask quietly as the light through your hospital room wakes you up. The nurse is checking your vitals, playing with your IV bag.

“How can I help you Mr. Ackles?” she asks, looking at you. She gives you a warm smile.

“Um. My wife. Where is my wife?” you clear your throat and close your eyes, still trying to fight the exhaustion in your body.

“Your wife? I think they said that she left real late last night. With some guy.” She shakes her head. “I’m not sure though. I’ll have to ask the attending last night. He’s still here.”

“Please.” Worry is evident on your tone. “She’s pregnant with twins. I don’t want anything to happen to her. Or for her to go in to early labor.”

“I’m sure everything is fine. I think they said it was her brother.” The nurse, unaware of how false her statement was, gives you one last hopeful smile.

“That’s impossible. She’s an only child.”

“Oh.” She thinks to herself. “Maybe an old friend? A cousin?” she shakes her head. “I’ll go get the attending before he leaves. Maybe he knows more. I just got on my shift.”

She nods once and backs out of the room, rather nervously. You look over to see JJ sleeping peacefully, not one hair harmed on her head.

Ten minutes slowly pass, and a man about a foot shorter than Jared, walks in.

“How are you feeling Mr. Ackles?” he asks.

“Like I’ve been through the ringer? Where’s my wife? I don’t think she’d leave without telling me.”

“I saw her leave rather rushed late last night. She was with a guy, maybe close to her age. Close to her height. A brother?” He says.

“No. She’s an only child! What did he look like?” you ask frantically.

“He was wearing a hat. I think he had sandy blonde hair, and I think blue eyes. Couldn’t have been taller than her by much.”

“Well, we’ve been having some security issues, and I need to know.” You demand. “I need to know where the hell my wife is. Why she would leave my daughter alone.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Ackles. I couldn’t stop them long enough to ask.” He clears his throat nervously. “How’s your pain?”

“I’ve got a headache.” You grumble. All you wanted, was this incompetent doctor to leave, and you wanted your wife back.

“Alright. I’ll go get you some pain relievers.”

You’re silent as he leaves, giving him a terse look and a cold shoulder. You’re surprised that JJ hadn’t woken up with the commotion and you sigh, trying to fight through the aches and pains your body has.

Maybe she just stepped out, and had to get away from the hospital for a while. You think to yourself. I can understand spending a decade in a hospital. I wouldn’t want to go back.

Maybe she just left, and she saw an old colleague. You think again. I mean, weren’t most of them married, or spoken for?”

You slowly reach for your phone, still left on the hospital tray, and slowly enter your password. There were a few messages from Jared, one from Cliff and finally a picture (Y/N) had taken late last night of JJ sleeping.

You dial her number and put it to your ear. After a ring, it goes straight to voicemail. Something also not like her. Her phone was always on.

HI! You’ve reached me, and I can’t come to the phone. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!

“Baby, come on. Answer your phone. Please. Call me!” you respond, panicked. You hit end and drop your phone in your lap, regretting it as soon as you have a sharp pain shooting through you.

You start to sit up. You weren’t going to go through this alone, you needed (Y/N) there with you. You had to know she was okay. Not that she was leaving you, or something worse was happening.

“Hey. Hey. Get back down.” Jared growls, rushing in. “You just had major surgery.”

“I can’t be in here.”

“Why?” Gen asks, walking to JJ. JJ is groggily waking up, and she buries her head in Gen’s shoulder.

“I have to go find her.” You say.

“(Y/N)?” Jared asks.

“Yes. I have to go find her.” You repeat.

“Where is she?” Gen adjusts JJ in her arms and walks closer. Jared pushes you back down until you’re lying down. Machines are starting to beep faster, with your quickening heartbeat.

“I don’t know! I have no clue!” You look to JJ, and her little lips start to quiver in a frown. You know the water works are about to start. “Oh sweetie, it’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

“No! IT’S NOT! THE MEAN MAN TOOK MOMMY!”


	159. Dead Man Walking

You woke up with a start, a layer of sweat covering your body. It took a few seconds to figure things out, but you were comfortably lying in the recliner back in the hospital. In between your heavy breaths, you could hear both JJ’s and Jensen’s snoring.

Looking back, your little girl was cuddled up against Gen, who was reading in the dim light from her iPad.

You let out a relieved chuckle and shake your head, grateful you weren’t actually in that nightmare you had been in.

“Oh thank god you are awake.” Gen smiles, voice barely above a whisper. If you hadn’t been looking at her, you wouldn’t have heard her.

“What do you mean?”

“You were asleep all day yesterday. The nurses or doctors couldn’t wake you, and thankfully we knew you were breathing because you were having a nightmare.” She slowly stands and let’s JJ curl under the blanket on the couch. She walks to you and kneels to your level. “Are you okay?”

You whimper and slowly sit up, bracing your elbows on your knees. “No. I’m not.”

“Wanna go somewhere else and talk?” she asks. You look to Jensen and fear washes over you.

“Um,” you start to cry.

“You know what, I can call Jared to come up and get JJ. We can talk here. We can talk in here.”

“I don’t want him to come all the way out here to take JJ.”

“He’s downstairs with the boys. They wanted to come and see Uncle Jensen. They were waiting until he woke up. So, Jared went to get food.”

All you can do is nod, not trusting your voice to stay calm until JJ is out of the room.

“Okay. I’m going to wake her up and take her to Jared. Are you okay alone?”

You hesitate for a second, but nod. “Sure.”

It takes a few minutes for Gen to rouse JJ, and then take her outside, and finally you are alone with your husband. You pull the recliner to his bedside, not even caring about the noise, or waking him up. You were going to be selfish, you were going to make sure that he was there. That aside from the surgery, he was okay.

You pull his hand in to yours, rubbing the back of his hand against your cheek. A few seconds pass, and he’s squeezing your hand, groaning as you wake him from his nap.

“Sweetheart?” he asks.

“I’m sorry I woke you up. I just needed to know you were here.” You cry.

“Baby, I’m okay. What happened? You wouldn’t wake up at all. For almost a full day.” He tries to sit up, but you force him back down to the bed when you stand over him. He scoots over the best he can until his free side has enough space for you to lie down. You put your head on his shoulder and do your best not to touch him where it could really hurt.

“I had the worst dream I think I’ve ever had.”

“Wanna talk about it? Because remember – we promised each other we’d communicate when things get rough.” He kisses your forehead and pulls you closer to him.

Your bump pushes into him, reminding you of the majority of your nightmare.

“I lost the twins,” you lied only partially. You weren’t sure you wanted to mention Brock’s name at the mere thought of what he did to you in you dream.

You didn’t feel like you could.

“Oh. It wasn’t about Brock?” he asks, catching you in your lie.

You sigh and bury your head into his shoulder. “How did you know?”

“You sleep talk.” He replies, “and you were having night tremors. You were shaking. The nurses thought you were having a seizure at first.”

“It was terrible. The things he did to me.” You shudder a loud sigh and hold on tight, knowing his silence was your cue to continue. “He was alive. He came in here with a gun, so instead of standing my ground, I went with him. So you or JJ wouldn’t get hurt.”

“(Y/N/N). It was only a dream.”

“It felt real.” You clear your throat and find yourself unable to stay comfortable. You sit up and pull Jensen close to you. His hand finds your pregnant belly and your fingers run through his bedhead, as he rubs small, calming circles over the expanse of your stomach. You kiss his forehead and continue. “He tied me up. Made me watch as he brought you back, you were barely conscious by the time he was done with you.”

You hold on to him a little tighter and kisses his head.

You’re both about say something to each other when Gen runs in with JJ, followed by Jared and the boys.

You both know something is wrong when Emily, Cliff and Todd walk in and lock the door. Cliff had a gun – something you had never seen before – while Emily held on to her police sanctioned glock. Todd ushers Jared, Gen and the kids to the couch putting himself in between all of you and the door.

“What is it Em?” you ask quickly.

She looks to you with a concerned and concentrated gaze. “Either Brock has a twin or he’s angry and back from the dead.”


	160. Wake up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine finally waking up from your nightmare

“This. This is all just one big fucking nightmare.” You reply. You had been reeling over the revelation Emily had told you, and you hadn’t been able to leave the hospital room.

The hospital went on lockdown as the police surrounded the building, hoping that Brock would be flushed out when he couldn’t get in to the room.

“(Y/N).” JJ whines. “That’s not a nice word.”

“I’m sorry JJ, but I’m scared and he isn’t a nice man. I’m very, very scared actually.”

“You wanna know what might help JJ?” Gen says, looking down to you both. Shep is asleep in her arms.

“What?” JJ asks happily, almost hoping she could help. Her indignant smile meant business.

“Your hugs always help me when I need it. Give her one of your magic hugs.”

“Okay. That would help. Hugs always help me when I’m scared.” She states. She walks to your side, you’re sitting on the small recliner, head in your hands. She rushes to your aide, arms wrapping her arms around your neck as you pull her to your lap.

After a few seconds she puts her hands on your face and pressed her forehead to yours.

“Did it work?” she giggles.

You act like you’re thinking, and then nod. “Oh, so much better.”

She giggles again and then puts her hands on your shoulders, starting to shake you lightly.

“We gotta shake the scaries away.” She laughs. You overdramatically shake with her, making the group laugh.

Although you stop after a few seconds, your body continues to shake.

“(Y/N)!”

“(Y/N) . . .”

“(Y/N). . . Come on. (Y/N). Please. Wake up.”

You shoot up out of your bed, drenched in sweat again, catapulted from yet another dream.

“Oh my god!” you kick at the covers until you’re free from the heat of your blankets.

Jensen is by your side, one hand protectively on your back while the other is on your stomach. “Baby, what was it?”

You quickly pull at his shirt until you can see his stomach, it’s scar free, he hadn’t had his appendix removed, so it was all just a weird and scary nightmare.

You cry into his shirt, relieved that it wasn’t true.

“Please tell me he’s gone.”

“Who?” Jensen’s fingers run through your hair, a calming act for you.

“Brock. Please tell me he’s gone.” You breathe in, and quickly grip at his shirt. The smell of his musk was his security blanket.

After you see his confused face, soon you’re going in to detail about your vivid dream, the torture you went through, everything.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to tell you,” he says quietly, letting you cry into his shoulder until you couldn’t anymore.


	161. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier I had mentioned a journal that (Y/N)’s aunt had managed to give Jensen – the one where he found out her name, and suggested naming their daugther Samantha. In the journal – this post today – is going to be about things Jensen – or the future husband – should be looking forward to. The list of 10 things is based off of what I am like - minus I'm not a doctor.
> 
> Based off of Halo by Beyonce
> 
> (Y/N): Your name

Dear Future Son in law.  
  
We don’t know each other, and we may never meet. If we do get that chance, I can’t wait!  
  
There are some things you need to know about our beautiful (Y/N).  
  
She has some walls. She’s built a lot of walls. With me being sick, with her father being on again and off again, she’s got a lot of walls up. She doesn’t trust well, but if you’re reading this, my sister seems to think that you’ve broken those walls. No more like toppled them down.  
  
Knowing my baby girl, you are her saving grace. Her angel. She won’t ever doubt that either.

You’ll be the one to help her through some of her darkest nights.  
  
In return, it’ll be a risk she’ll find worth taking. A place she’ll want to be till the end of time.

Treat her right, because she’ll treat you right.  
  
Love her unconditionally, because she’ll love you unconditionally.  
  
Take care of her, because she’ll take care of you.  
  
You have a wonderful woman to be by your side for the rest of life, and I hope that you can both see many years together. Happy and sorrow free.  
  
With that said, and I’m sure you’ve learned plenty that nothing is perfect, but here are ten pointers for living with your girl.  
  
_Don’t say I didn’t give ya anything! ;)_  
  
1\. She hates being cold at night. When she was little she’d hog the covers or the sleeping bag if we went camping. You may have many nights where she hogs the covers and you go cold.  
  
2\. Even though she’s probably an amazing doctor by now, when she gets sick she becomes a big baby. IN THIS SITUATION, ask my sister for my chicken noodle soup recipe. She always gets better fast with that recipe.  
  
3\. She isn’t really a chocolate eater, only if it’s Milk Chocolate.  
  
4\. She’d rather be with you than out and about. She’s a homebody, she’d rather start a family. Be with people that love her, and have her heart at best interest.  
  
5\. When she gets with her friends. She gets loud. (I’m sure you’ve experienced this.)  
  
6\. She’s a goof, and she has a funny sense of humor, but she can have a temper on her. You get her giggling about something, she won’t stop. But if you make her angry, she may give you the cold shoulder until you figure out what you did.  
  
7. She is an avid animal lover. Your home may turn in to a zoo. _She once rescued a litter of kittens, and then found a stranded baby goat. We couldn’t really say no to her. She was a persuasive 10 year old.  
  
_ 8. If she could be anything, she’d be a stay at home mom. Ever since she was little, she’s always wanted to be a wife and a mom. If she has that chance, she will argue with you until she’s blue in the face, and she’ll take that opportunity any time.  
  
 _My suggestion is to let her._  
  
9. Travel the world with her. She loves that kind of thing, and if she has someone to do it with, she’ll actually fulfill the dreams she has of doing that. 

And last but not least . . .  
  
10\. You have found yourself the most loyal girl in the world. Don’t take advantage of that. Some have in the past and it didn’t turn out so pretty.  
  
Don’t hurt my baby girl.  
  
All my Love,  
  
_Samantha (Y/L/N)_


	162. Apologies and Surprises

“(Y) – mommy?” JJ pauses at your bed, hesitant to ask you a question. “I know daddy said to not bother you unless I needed you while he was gone but . . .”

“It’s okay sweetheart.” You roll to your other side to face her. “What’s wrong?”

“Um. I’m scared to look. Someone’s bangin’ at the door.” She says quietly.

“Oh sweetie. Come get in bed. Stay here until I come back, okay?” you ask sitting up. She nods slowly, and lets you help her up to your big queen sized mattress.

You slowly walk out of your master bedroom, the dogs barking and someone pounding on the front door as you got closer. You sigh before you look through the small window, and Danneel is frantically looking around, hoping for someone to answer.

You groan a few seconds before unlocking the door.

“Danneel?” you ask. You weren’t nice, but you weren’t friendly. “What can I do for you?”

“I. I didn’t know where to go.”

“I don’t know if here’s the best place. Jensen isn’t here, and he hasn’t said whether or not he wants JJ around you yet.” You hated to say those words. It was hard to even think of taking JJ away from her, yet you oddly didn’t want to talk to her, or let her even have the satisfaction. She had done something crappy, and you almost got hurt for it. Jensen Almost got hurt for it.

“I know. I really know, but I’m. I don’t know what to do or where to go.”

The frantic and erratic behavior seems real, so you sigh and open the door. “For a little while. Do you want me to get JJ?”

“No. I. I don’t want her to hear this conversation. I need to get this all out of the way.”

“Okay.” You reply sitting down. She follows suit and sits across from you, Amicum and Ick both join you on the couch, protective of you. “What’s up?”

“I. I think I’m pregnant.”

“Come again?” you ask slowly.

“I think I’m pregnant, and. And Brock was the last person I had sex with.” She looks down, you think that she’s finished but she continues. “If he was like you said he was,”

“If? Danneel, I’m sorry to burst your little bubble, but it wasn’t an “if”, it was. He was. He was like that, until the day he died.”

“I don’t know what to do. Why did I do that?”

“I ask that every day. And to be honest, what you put JJ through. That was unfair, so I’m not your biggest fan. I don’t think it’ll change any time soon either.” Amicum investigates you, so you put your hand on him to stop him from knocking you over.

“What do I do to make this right?”

“I can’t say what Jensen will say.” You pause to let Ick join you. “But if I had say in this 100%, I would suggest that you get over it. We’re going to have to coparent. You don’t have to like me, and I don’t have to like you, but what’s important is JJ, and what’s best for her. Having her mom and her dad, even though they aren’t together. You shouldn’t be taking that away from her. I know. I’ve been there, but my dad took me away from my mom.”

“I’ve just messed things up. Jensen won’t trust me anymore, JJ probably hates me, and I’ve lost a friend in Gen. You’ve taken my life!”

“NO. I have not done that. You did that with your choices.” You point out. “I have tried and tried to make things work. I feel my only crime is that I came in to Jensen’s life, and that isn’t fair. He’s a big boy and if he wants me in his life, that’s his choice. I don’t want to take JJ away from you. It’s not my intention.”

“What do I do? What do I do about him not hating me?”

“One day at a time Danneel. It’s going to take some time, and that’s something I need to talk with my husband about. If you are really set on making things right. I’ll talk to him. But I don’t want you coming in, saying things will change, and then taking JJ away from Jensen. I’ve never seen him that hurt. If you hurt Jensen, I’m going to side more with Him, not with JJ and JJ alone. You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes.”

“Please.” She pleads. “Please talk to him.”

“I will. But I can’t guarantee anything.” You respond quietly.


	163. The Truth Is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long stretch with out anything. I was at a wedding and had no internet. (My phone isn't signed in to Tumblr or anything for that matter so I don't drain my battery - because I would) Here's what's going on!

“So, are you going to tell Jensen that Danneel came to visit?”

Emily’s headset was always breaking up as you joined each other for a game of Call of Duty. It was both your way to talk when you couldn’t face to face, and you could let out your inner aggressions appropriately.

“Come again?” You knew what she had said, but you didn’t want to answer until you had a better lie.

“I said, are you going to tell Jensen that Danneel came to visit? Or everything else?”

You sigh and drop your controller. You had ended the game by letting Emily kill you. “I don’t know what to do Em. I. I think I may have screwed up.”

“You’re right. He is going to be pissed off. But I think less if you come clean to him.”

“I should hate her Em. All she’s done to Jensen. To JJ. But.”

“A part of you feels really bad about everything?” You nod even though she can’t see it. “I think you need to stop taking her to Danneel, until you talk to him (Y/N/N). If you sneak behind his back and he finds out, but if something happens and the rats see you out and about with her, or JJ slips accidentally, he’ll be really mad.”

“Do you think I was stupid doing this?”

“Well, you can always blame the hormones. I know you were being hormonal when you decided to go behind his back. But what if Danneel is just playing you, then how would you feel?”

“Like shit. Hey, they’re home. I’m going to go. I’ll call you tonight? I may need a place to stay.”

“Well, you know our place is always open. But please resolve this with Jensen, you two are so good together. I don’t like to see you fighting. Something bad always follows when you fight.”

Leave it to Emily to always point out the obvious, or what was right.

“Thanks Em. Bye!” you call, hitting the power button to your PS4. It was oddly quiet for having your husband and a 3 year old home, so you stand and walk to the kitchen, where you find your husband.

JJ is pouting, her head down and her little arms crossed. She sniffs as if she’s been crying.

“JJ, now you know how I don’t like it when you lie.”

“What’s going on?” you ask interrupting him.

He sighs and looks up to you, defeated almost. “JJ is claiming that you’ve been taking her to see her mom almost every day this week, and she threw a tantrum when I wouldn’t let her see her.”

“But it’s true.” JJ whines.

“JJ.”

“No. Jay. She isn’t lying.” You look to her and give a small smile. “Go to your room JJ. Your dad and I need to talk.”

JJ scampers off, grateful to be away from the brimming tension.

“Please don’t tell me that you are letting her see her mom, after all Danneel put her through? Put you through? Put me through for that much?”

“Jensen.”

“No, don’t Jensen me!” he snaps, raising his voice.

You slink back, avoiding his eyes. “Don’t raise your voice at me Jensen.”

“If you didn’t sneak behind my back, I wouldn’t have to raise my voice at you!”

“Jensen! God. I’m not your child, I’m your wife. You shouldn’t be raising your voice at me, even if I’m pissing you off.” You’re calm, and you place your hands on your stomach. Right about now you’re imagining throttling him almost.

“Then why did you go behind my back and take my daughter to see Danneel, when I didn’t want her to see her?” he shoves his hands in to his pockets and looks down before looking to you.

“Maybe it was my hormones and I felt bad for her.”

“You can’t always use that as an excuse, (Y/N).” he says.

“Well then, if I can’t use it, then put yourself in her shoes. How did you feel when she took JJ away from you?”

“Bad, but you didn’t put her in danger. Danneel did. I can’t forgive that yet. In fact, you are going to fix this.”

“You are being unreasonable Jensen. What do you have to lose? I mean I should be the worried one.” You claim.

“Why should you be worried?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Because I’m making friends with your ex – wife, and she could pull the fucking rug out from under me. Jensen. You were hers first, you had her heart, and she had yours. You started a family together. You had a family. I will always be your second choice.”

“You aren’t my second choice. I chose you.”

You look at him incredulously. “Being literal about all of this, I am Jay.”

You walk to the small island and sit on the chair, your special back cushion welcomes your aching body.

You were ready for the twins to come, yet you had at least four more months until you were full term.

“I know you love me, at least a part of me believes it. A part of me is scared. Taking JJ out, has been my only motivation to get out of this house.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And add another thing to all our issues?” you put your head down and run your fingers through your hair. Your hair gets caught in your ring and you yelp slightly at the pain. “Things were starting to better. Oh god. I just screw everything up.”

“No. You don’t.”

“Yeah. I do.” You counter. “You’re pissed off at me, I call that screwing things up.”

“I’m not happy that you went behind my back without talking to me. But I’ll forgive you. I’m not angry at you. I. I just want us to always communicate. I’m not doing my job as your husband if you’re scared to talk to me.”

“Fine, if we’re going to talk. There’s something that you should know.”

He cocks his head at you and arches his brows. “What?” he asks cautiously.

“When she first approached me, she thought she was pregnant. I went to her last doctor’s appointment and confirmed it. She is pregnant. With his kid.”

“Wow,” is his only word.

“So see why I wanted to give her a little support? She’s carrying a murder and a rapists’ child.”

“Who is dead. He’s gone (Y/N). He can’t hurt anyone.” He looks at you trying to argue. “Babe, it was just a dream.”

“Are you sure about that? I have this sinking feeling in my gut that we’re both wrong. Terribly wrong.”


	164. Time Stamp - The Doctor's Visit (05-13-16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M PLAYING MAJOR CATCH UP! HERE'S A TIME STAMP FOR 5-13, A LITTLE INFO ON WHAT'S GONE ON THIS PAST WEEK!
> 
> I'll post two a day until I'm caught up. (Fingers crossed)

“Are you sure that he’ll be okay with this?” Danneel asks as you’re sitting in the OB’s office. You trusted Brittany, so you were sure that she’d do good things for Danneel. It was time for your visit anyway, so you decided to do two things at once.

“If he isn’t, then that is my issue. Not yours. If you are in fact pregnant, you need to be healthy, and on all your prenatals and stuff you are used to. You did it with JJ.”

“I’m just scared that he’s going to get mad at you.”

“We’ve had our fights before Danneel, I’m okay. I can hold my own. I’m a ginger at heart.”

“Then you’ve never seen him angry (Y/N).” She shoves some doubt in the back of your mind, but you keep your thoughts silent.

You’re the first to have a check up. Brittany thought it was important, seeing how you had missed two appointments. Despite everything that had happened the last few weeks, you were still healthy, and the babies were healthy.

Your baby boy was slightly bigger then his sister, and the only concern was that you needed to be eating a little more protein.

 

“So what do you want to know?” Doctor Hammond asks Danneel.

“I missed my period, and I want to know if I’m pregnant or not. And what to do if that happens. If I am pregnant.”

Brittany was quick to leave, allowing her PA to draw blood.

Ten long minutes later Brittany had expedited her results.

“Okay. Ms. Harris. I have your results. I can wait until (Y/N) is gone, or you can have them now.”

She looked from you to Danneel, fully knowing the situation. She had even given you a quizzical look as you followed your husband’s ex – wife into the exam room.

“I want them now. She can be here. I need. I need her to be here.”

“Okay. Congratulations ma’am. You are pregnant. I won’t be able to pinpoint anything until you have a sonogram, but you are pregnant.”

It takes a few seconds for her to register, but Danneel looks to you, horror across her face.


	165. Cuddle Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cuddling with Jensen

Although you wouldn’t admit it to him, yesterday was as bad as today, and you were absolutely terrified today.

But something was apparent on your face, and he didn’t push.

“I think a day in is in order. Jared and Gen are picking up JJ, and we have the house to ourselves.”

You look down and sigh. “I’m sorry Jensen.” You cry a little, burying your head in your hands.

“Hey.” He replies. His voice is soft, but makes you look up to look at him. “It’s okay. I get it. I’m a little scared too.”

“Cuddle with me?” you ask quietly. That’s all you can get out, all you can seem to do today.

“Yes ma’am,” he replies, holding out his hand.

It takes you about ten minutes to give JJ to Jared and Gen, and then about five more minutes to find a comfortable spot. But soon you’re cuddled in close to him, listening to his heart beat.

“Thank you for everything.” You reply holding on to him tight.

“Anything for my gorgeous lady. Anything.” He kisses your forehead before you both fall fast asleep.


	166. Time stamp - Pratt Pratt Pratt ... 05-14-16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting Chris Pratt and Anna Faris

You were feeling rather good.

Saturday was a good day, you didn’t feel so claustrophobic or like everyone was out to destroy your happiness.

So to support Stephen Amell, you and Jensen went out to support his F**k Cancer organization.

All the different events was still a new thing for you, so you were fine when Jensen did most of the answers from the press. Halfway through your night, after dinner had been served, and Stephen had made his appearance, you had to get up for the bathroom for the umpteenth time.

“Are bladders always going to be this bad?” you groan, looking into the mirror. You had just gone to the bathroom, and it felt as if you had to go again.

“The kid giving you a hard time?” A petite blonde walks up next to you and starts to wash her hands. It’s Anna Faris next to you.

You laugh. “More like kids. Double the trouble.”

“Wow, twins.” She laughs.

“Yeah. I blame my husband.”

“Are you, are you (Y/N) Ackles? From Supernatural?”

“Yup, and you are Anna Faris and you know my name. Wow. I’m fangirling. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Are you here alone tonight, or is that handsome husband with you?”

“Oh, he’s with me. I can barely drive.” You reply following her out to the event. “The twins are starting to take up space.” You look around for your husband and spot him talking enough with Chris Pratt.

“Oh hey baby.” Chris smiles as Anna approaches him.

“Hey. So I see you’ve met Mr. Ackles. Meet Mrs. Ackles.” Anna introduces you to her husband.

You shake Chris’s hand as Jensen greets Anna. The end of the night wasn’t up yet, but your night had been made. You met Chris Pratt and Anna Faris.


	167. Read All About it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting an interesting call from the Cops

“Mrs. Ackles, Mr. Ackles. This is Lieutenant Bridger. I am a new officer to the case you were involved in with Brock Kelly. We have some more news and would like to speak to you. Just ask you a few routine questions. Please call me back at 706–555–0150. Thank you, and have a good day.”

You run into the master bedroom as fast your pregnant body could (it was more like a waddle) and you look to Jensen, who was reading to JJ.

“What?” he asks, as if he were doing something to be in trouble.

“JJ, can I talk to your daddy alone for just a few minutes. This is something we need to talk about alone.”

She gives an over – exaggerated sigh, but listens and gets off her dad’s lap. She quickly forgets her annoyance and runs after Ick and Amicum who bark happily.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

You throw your phone to him and he catches it before it falls. “You need to listen to that voicemail.”

He gives you an uneasy look, but plays the voicemail. After a few seconds of uneasy silence he looks back to you.

“What do you think he wants?”

“I don’t know, but I’m scared.” You respond honestly. “Just another damn thing.”

“It’s going to be okay. Maybe they caught a break.”

“What? He’s actually alive, and that he’s killed someone else?”

“(Y/N), he isn’t alive. He’s dead. You saw the photos.” He responds, taking you in his arms. “I promise you. He’s not here anymore.”

You sigh as you put your head on his chest. You wanted to believe him with every fiber of your being. Something was just wrong.

The phone rings three times, then four, and then five more before a generic voicemail sounds over the speaker phone.

“Uh, Lieutenant Bridger, it’s Jensen Ackles. My wife and I got your message, just returning your call. We’ll wait for your call back. Uh. Thanks.”


	168. Time Stamp - Dad (05-12-16)

“Mrs. Ackles. Is this Mrs. (Y/N) Ackles?” a man on the other line asked you.

“Yes. Can I help you?”

“My name is Damien Willoughby. I work at The Tavern. A man stating to be your father, uh license says his name is (Y/F/N) (Y/Maiden/N). He said you were his daughter.”

You sigh and drop your hand, putting the phone to your side. Of all people, of all times, of any thing. It had to be him.

“Mrs. Ackles? You there?”

“Uh. Yeah.” You put the phone to your ear. “I’m here.”

“Your dad is really drunk and doesn’t know where he is. Can you come to get him?”

You sigh once more, but he hears it. “That bad of a relationship.”

“Tell me about it. And I’m pregnant with twins. Fine. Keep him there. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

You had been on your feet all day at work, and Jensen was at work still. You wanted to rest until you got to pick him up. Of course he was going to ruin your night off.

Todd was quick to pick you up. You and Jensen had agreed that Cliff or Jensen was to be with you at all times.

By the time you walked into the bar, the bartender was pulling the beer bottle out of his hands.

“Thank you.” The woman says. “He is your problem now.”

You’re about to tear your dad a new one when he stands. “OH. Hey. It’s my baby girl. It’s Mrs. Ackles. Hey guys!” he yells to the bar. “This is my daughter. She’s an actor.”

Most of the patrons wave him off as drunk, so you usher him towards the door.

“Come on dad.” You groan as he puts his hand on your stomach. “Let’s get you sober.”


	169. The Audition

You had to ignore the Lieutenant’s calls today.

It was a big day for Jensen, so you had to be supportive, and a phone going off wouldn’t help. It would be obnoxious and unprofessional.

Quentin Tarantino and Clint Eastwood were looking for actors in a small film. While Quentin was taking the title of director, Clint would take the title of executive producer, producer and casting director.

And when Clint Eastwood and Quentin Tarantino wanted him to audition, it would’ve been stupid to say no.

“Mrs. Ackles. Ms. Ackles.” Although JJ didn’t know who Clint was yet, she giggles as he tickles her side. “Thank you for sharing your husband and dad. We may be a bit. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you.” JJ smiles. She gives Clint Eastwood a high five and he nods to you curtly before leaving. You couldn’t get the words out. You were staring at Clint Eastwood.

“Wow.” You mutter to yourself, sitting in a great room. There was a table full of food and a few books.

“What mommy?” JJ asks quietly.

“Oh nothing sweetie.” You reply sitting down.

JJ walked to your side, putting her hand on your tummy as she crawled on to the couch.

“Who was that man, mommy? Was he a good man?”

Ever since Brock, she questioned everyone that was her dad, or Uncle Jared or her grandpa’s.

“That was a really cool man that does the same job your dad and I do.”

“He’s on Supernatural?!” She asks excitedly.

“Oh no sweetie. You know those westerns your daddy likes so much?”

“The cowboy ones with horses and shooting guns and all that stuff?” she asks carefully.

“Yeah. That man made a lot of those movies.” You respond quickly to Gen and put your phone in your lap.

“Why are we here then?” You loved every quizzical look she gave you, and every question. Thankfully she was preparing you for when the twins were older.

“Daddy is talking to him. They may work together. But you can’t say anything!”

Jensen’s Point of View

2 hours later:

“Is this something you’d be interested in, at all?” Quentin asks from his spot in the office.

“Yeah. Working with both of you would be a dream come true. I mean, westerns are your thing Mr. Eastwood, and Greek movies aren’t your genre Mr. Tarantino.” You reply. “Why this genre?”

“We’re trying something new. Something modern, something that could carry on over a few more movies. You got the looks.” Quentin laughs. “I could see you as a modern Greek god. You’ve got the good looks to be Zeus. Plus we want something a little more adult than Percy Jackson.”

You laugh with the men and look down. “Yeah. I mean, I’d be dragging my family with me. But I’d love to. Where are we filming?”

“Come mid October, we’d be in Greece. Athens mainly. Would your wife have the twins by then?” Quentin asks.

“Yes. Hopefully they’ll be here by September. She’s miserable.” You think of the few times she actually had voiced her pain and discomfort in the last few weeks. Out of 21 days, there were only 3 you could remember. “She won’t say she’s miserable, but she is.”

“Well. I loved your audition tape. We have to give it to the head of the studio, just for appearance sake, but you should hear a call from me or Robert Freidman in the next few days. A week at the most? And, what would your wife say to joining us for a small cameo? Every Zeus needs a Hera.” Clint laughs with you.

“And if you join on, we’d love to see you two work together. Even if it’s a small part for her.” Quentin responds.

“I think I could talk her in to it. But I’ll wait until I hear from you?” you ask. They both nod and stand, signifying the meeting was finally over. The majority of your meeting was talking about your family. Your new family that would soon come, and the possible future of Supernatural. “Thank you for the time. I appreciate it.”

“Thanks for coming Jensen!” Quentin shakes your hand and claps your back. “Now, take your family out to dinner or something.”

One week wouldn’t be too long, would it?

Your point of view

The twins were both kicking away, and after an hour of sitting around, JJ finally crawled on to your lap, wanting to feel her baby brother and sister. Her little hands couldn’t feel them under your shirt, so she had pulled up your shirt to feel better.

“Oh mommy! Are they going to be soccer players?” she asks. She had heard you say that a few times to Jensen, that she automatically thought it.

“Maybe. Maybe they’ll be karate choppers.” You pretend to karate chop her arm and she giggles. “Or martial artists.”

“When they’re older, can we get a horse?”

“A horse? Why a horse? What about another dog?” you ask. You didn’t mind getting a horse, but you weren’t sure why she’d pick that animal. She was glued to Amicum’s side.

“I remember when daddy and I met you.” She looks to you thoughtfully. She kisses your tummy and then covers it back up. “We went on a sleigh ride. The horses were so pretty and you were so happy!”

“I was happy. I really do like horses.”

“Can we get one then? Please? Please, please, please?”

“Justice Jay. Why are you pestering your mom?” Jensen asks walking in. She looks up, and the look on her face was priceless.

“I want a horse.”

“A horse?” he asks, almost as incredulously as you did. “Why a horse?”

She sighs exhaustedly and looks to Quentin and Clint both walking out. “Help me out Mr. Eastwood.”

You all laugh at her boldness, but Clint picks JJ up and looks to her. “Okay, what am I doing kid? Do we need to convince mom and dad to do something?”

“Yes! Get a horse when the twins are older!”

“Horses are pretty cool.” He looks to JJ and she smiles. “Come on mom. Dad. You can even name the horse after one of us.”

“Or maybe get two, and name one of them after each of us.” Quentin offers.

Jensen shakes his head. “Tarantino and Eastwood have a good ring to it.”

“If we get a horse. Or horses.” You point to JJ and Jensen. “You have to wait until I’m not pregnant so I can ride. That’s only fair.”

“I think that’s fair enough.” JJ quips, making you all laugh.

“Okay. Your mom and I will talk about it. You ready babe?” he asks looking to you.

“Whenever you are.” You smile.

You quickly say goodbye to the two men, and head to the car.

JJ excitedly talked about horses the whole way home that you couldn’t even talk to Jensen about his audition.

There were more important things.


	170. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces of your last day befor maternity leave.

“You know, I think you and Gen should take a little girls week in Malibu or something. Since starting tomorrow you are done, and you need a little break.”

“Trying to get me away from here for some reason?” you laugh, looking up to him. You were lying in the trailer you shared, waiting to go to hair and makeup with Jensen, your head in his lap.

“No. Of course not.” He scoffs, giving you a look, and you knew he was up to something.

“Uh huh. Sure. You aren’t up to something at all.” You pat his cheek roughly, and sit up. The voice of Robert’s PA was approaching your trailer. He stands with you and you give him a small kiss before the PA opens the trailer.

“Hey Jensen. Hey, (Y/N). Seventeen Mag is here, wanted to get a few words from you while you’re in hair and makeup? About the part, your pregnancy?” she asks.

You feel Jensen’s hands on your shoulder and you take his hand. “Sure. We’re on our way.”

The PA nods and leaves, leaving you and Jensen alone.

“I’ll be there in a bit baby. I need to make a call.”

“Oh?” you ask curiously.

“Just to my mom and dad. Got a message from my dad to call. See you there?”

“Oh. Okay.” You respond, kissing him on the lips. Then you make your walk to hair and make up, since you knew it would take a second. By the time you got to the makeup trailer, they were all waiting for you, two large bouquets of mixed flowers were sitting in front of your mirror, and one laid on your chair.

“Okay, I’m so sorry. My waddle slows me down.” You reply. You take in the smell of the roses and other flowers before sitting down.

“You have an excuse. Where’s your husband?” Zabrina asked.

“Said he had to take an urgent call.” You shrug your shoulders, honestly not knowing what was going on with him.

 

 

It took only a few minutes for Jensen to get to the trailer, and by the time he had arrived, the trailer was rather crowded – Misha, Mark, Jared and Jensen had joined you and the team. Jensen arrived with a large bouquet of peonies and tulips, two of your favorite flowers, and Jared was behind him with a mix of fresh wild flowers.

 

 

“Happy and sad last day of filming (Y/N).” Michelle smiled as you waited on set.

You gave a frown and hugged your friend. It was going to be hard not to go to work with Jensen every day, but your newest priority was to go as full term as you could and bring two healthy babies into the world.

“I’m going to miss you. We have too much fun.” You sit down in your chair and she follows suit.

“Well, we’ll have to have lunch every week. And keep in contact.”

“Of course.” You reply giving her a smile.

 

“Alright, and cut! Check the gate!” Robert calls. You all pause, Jensen holding on to you for a few seconds before he comes back. “I wish I could say that it needs more work (Y/N).”

You all laugh and Jensen slowly pulls you to a standing position. “In a way, I do too.”

“I think we’re all in agreement.” Jensen wraps his arms around you and kisses your temple. “I wish she could stay.”

“She has more important things to do now.” Robert opens his arms for you and you walk to him for your hug. “Like grow two humans.”

“I’m ready for these two humans to be here.” You laugh, rubbing your stomach. Robert kisses your cheek and laughs. “Oh, I’m so ready for them to be here, and I’ve still got four months technically.”

 

“Well you are done. Alcohol-less drinks for you, shall we go and celebrate?” Michelle asks as you are all walking to your cars. You had been de-bloodied, makeup removed, and you were finally in those yoga pants that were comfortable.

“Actually, about that. We haven’t given these two a house warming party. I think Gen has been planning it with Hannah and her posse.” Jared waves at you. You scoff and shake your head. “It’s already done. Let’s go to Jensen and (Y/N)’s house for a celebration.”

“Did you know about this?” you look to Jensen. He shrugs his shoulders, clearly clueless about everything.

“I had no idea.” He says, leading you to your waiting SUV. Camilla was sitting in front, blasting rock music with her oldest son Beau, and she quickly turns the volume down as you both get in. “I honestly had no idea.”

You giggle as he leans over and says the last phrase to your stomach, and then kisses your shirt. After an hour, by the time you got home your new front yard was a parking lot for all of your friends – and inside, your home was even busier. Jared was rough housing with Amicum (although you weren’t sure how he got home faster) and JJ, Thom and Shep were running around, Michelle chasing after them – a batman cape and cowl on.

Allison was playing the piano, drunkenly singing to some song and Emily was equally drunk trying to mess her up.

Gen and Spencer were eating finger foods and talking, trying to make sense of something, and Aria and Hannah were making themselves at home – looking at your wedding photos.

Aria holds up one, one where you and Jensen were kissing, and Aria had ahold of JJ. She was making a face and everyone around you were laughing.

“Oh hey, the guests of the hour are here!” She waves the photo madly. “I really like this. I think I want a copy.”

You nod and give a small laugh. Even with that madhouse, you were happy. You were surrounded by everyone you loved.

Jensen squeezes your hand. “Hey, we’re home.”


	171. Time Stamp - Journal Entry (05-16-16)

Dear Future Son in Law - 

Thought I’d give you 5 more clues to our complex (Y/N/N) . . .

One, she loves popcorn. When you go to the movie, give her, her own tub of popcorn. More butter the better. She will eat it all if you don’t do it that way. If you do this, it’ll be a pleasant surprise.

Two, she loves to cook. She may complain at first that she has to, but once she gets in to cooking – she can’t stop. She got it from me, she cooks too much but it is delicious. She loves it even more when she’s joined, so join her.

Three, you may know this, but she is an avid equestrian. If she can and is able, let her have a horse. This is a good start, you’ll make her happy, you’ll be happy. Especially if you are married – happy wife, happy life, right? She had a gorgeous Arabian mare growing up, and she was so happy. I hope you can eventually see that genuine happiness on her face.

Four, she’s a clean freak. So don’t leave things lying around. She may not say anything but she bottles it up (you may know this already) and she may blow up.

And last but not least,

Five. Again, major cuddler. She’d rather be with you and cuddling by a warm fire, than out and about doing something in a crowd. You have one dedicated woman there.

Treat her right.

 

Sincerely,  
Samantha Jean (Y/L/N)


	172. Texting Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Texting Jensen on your first day off.

My stupid A03 wouldn't let me upload the photos, [so here's your link to the post](http://supernaturalismalife.tumblr.com/post/144831303363/365-days-of-jensen-day-174-text-posts)!


	173. Time Stamp - #MCM (05-16-16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some icons for my tumblr followers in celebration of MY #MCM.
> 
> Feel free to use them, but kudos this post or reblog the Tumblr post if you do. or credit me.
> 
> Molly Rencher | @supernturalismalifetumblr

[Here's the link for the post for #MCM](http://supernaturalismalife.tumblr.com/post/144834746413/supernaturalismalife-365-days-of-jensen-day).


	174. Greece Lightning

“Baby.” You mutter, sitting up in bed. He was in the closet, getting ready to call it a night, changing in to his PJ’s.

“Huh?” he asks walking out, sweats clinging to his hips, water droplets falling down his chest.

“Someone called you while you were in the shower. Sounds like they left a voicemail.” You grab his phone from the nightstand and crawl to the edge of your bed, leaning against the footboard.

“It can wait.” He smiles, kissing you on the lips. He leans over and kisses your bare stomach. “I want to see three of my favorite people.”

You giggle and let him lavish attention on you. It only lasts a second, as the phone chirps again, notifying you both of the voicemail.

“Babe, I saw a flash of who it was. Unless you know another Clint Eastwood, I suggest you listen to the voicemail and call him back.” You order. He sits up and looks to you, phone in your hand.

He takes it quickly, a half scared and half excited expression etched over his face.

“Oh god.” He mumbles. “I am really nervous.”

“Don’t be baby.” You mutter quietly. He taps in the password into his phone, and his finger hovers over the message a few seconds. “Come on, I know you got the part, I’m just waiting for you to be on board.”

“I’m so nervous. What if I don’t get it?”

“Well, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” You take the phone from him and draw his attention to you. “Kiss me.” You order.

He complies, wrapping one arm around you and resting a hand on your belly. With that, his lips meld to yours, and he kisses you earnestly, as if he was trying to get his mind off of the voicemail.

You drop the phone on the bed after hitting the speakerphone and play button. He freezes as Clint’s voice sounds in the room.

‘Hey Jensen, I hope I haven’t interrupted your work schedule over on set with Supernatural. If you can give me a call at your early convenience, I’d like to speak to you.’

The line goes dead, and he pulls away from you.

“Baby, breathe.” You order, watching as he tenses, his mind working through something.

“I’m nervous. I can’t. I’ve never wanted to work with someone or anyone this badly. What if I don’t get it?” he asks looking to you.

“I think you’re going to get it, but if you don’t, you get back up and you keep trying. Baby, please don’t do this to yourself. You are the most capable and entertaining actor I have met.” You smile, pulling a smile to his face. “Babe. This is going to be something big for you. Something you need to do. Okay?”

“People are going to hate it.”

“Then fuck them. They’re jerks.” He laughs at your dirty mouth and shakes his head, walking back to you. He puts his forehead to yours before kissing you. “We do it together. We’re in this together. Besides, I want to know if I get to spend some time in Greece.”

“You aren’t going to stay here?”

“No. Of course not. I know that’s one thing that led to the end of your first marriage. I’m not going to let that happen to you again. We still have custody of JJ, and she’s coming with us. It’ll be tricky with the twins, but I’ll have Ali to help me.”

“She’s going to be away from Emily that long?”

“About that.” You look down, and then back to him. “Todd’s mom got diagnosed with stomach cancer.”

“Oh god. That’s terrible.”

“Yeah. He needs to be with his family, Camilla too. Emily offered to be my bodyguard. And you should see her pack a punch, she can hit harder than Dwayne Johnson and Vin Diesel in a fist fight.”

He laughs and nods slowly.

“Okay. I’ll call him back.”

You nod and smile. “On speaker phone? I’m here for you.”

“No. I’ll do it. I’ll let you know.” He gives you a kiss and grabs the phone, before walking towards his office off the master bedroom.

You sit on the edge of the bed in silence for almost five minutes before you had to get up. Your foot had fallen asleep under your body, and you were trying to rid your leg of the pin pricks and annoying sensation when he walked back.

“Everything okay?” he asked, giving you a confused look.

“Foot fell asleep. Apparently the extra weight does that to a leg.” You smile and lean against the footboard. “Well?”

“You were right.” He smiles, looking down. A blush fell across his cheeks, and before he could say anything you were bouncing around the room.

“I knew it. Woo hoo!” you screamed. You didn’t even care that JJ was asleep down the hall. “Oh my god. I was right. I knew it.”

“Mock me all you want.” He sticks his tongue out at you.

“I’m sorry. I’m so proud of you. I wish you could see you the way I see you baby. I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you for being one of my biggest supporters (Y/N/N). I don’t know what I’d do with out you.”

You smile and wink as you stand on the bed. “Uh, crash and burn?”

“Probably,” he laughs with you, wrapping his arms around you. “So, about filming though.”

“What?”

“They want you to do a small part. They’ll work around you having the twins and do your filming last. But they want you to join us. And it isn’t in Athens.”

“When do you have to start?” You weren’t looking forward to the answer, although you would support him no matter what.

“I have to leave the day after my last day of filming on the show. It’s in Santorini.”

“What?” you sputter. “I could have the twins any time between June and September. I don’t want to do this alone Jay.”

“I know. But what happened to this being something big for me? Something I need to do. Your words. Not mine.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t have said them if I knew I’d be having my children. Alone.”

“(Y/N/N). Please don’t do this to me.”

You growl at his use of his pet name for you. Any time he called you (Y/N/N) or any version of it, it had you weak at the knees. It was something only he called you.

But no! You were angry.

You wanted him to have the part, but at what cost?

For him to promise to be involved, only to flake out at the most important part?

“No. Not gonna happen Jensen. I will. Not. And I emphasize NOT. I will not have the twins alone. You made a promise. You need to keep it.”

You push away from him and rush out of the room, finding JJ’s rather large bed comfortable enough for the four of you.

 

 

 

It was hours before you got back up.

JJ’s little batman alarm clock read 10, and you knew it was starting to get late. You were still angry. You were still hormonal and you wanted nothing to do with your husband.

But in the end, you knew it was only your hormones making you feel that way. You knew your husband would do everything in his power to get to you if you went in to labor. If he couldn’t make it you knew you had dozens of people that would come to your aid in a heartbeat.

You walk around the house, looking for your husband, and finally find him in kitchen, drinking a beer as he stared over his laptop.

He tenses as you wrap your arms around him, only for a second.

You kiss at the back of his neck and close your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Both of you had promised to never end the day with a fight, no matter how angry you were.

“No. I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” He murmurs. “But, I have an idea.”

“Okay.” You look over his shoulder to see him type in a website.

“I know you want to be in the comfort of your home while you wait, and you want me with you when you have the twins. I get that, and it was selfish of me to think that I shouldn’t be involved.”

“Don’t you want to be, though?” you ask.

“Of course I do. With all of my heart. What if we have the twins in Greece? Where we are filming the movie?”

You turn the swiveling barstool to look at your husband better.

“Have our children in another country? Santorini is a forty minute flight to Athens. I’m sure it’d be a small plane. And I won’t be able to fly soon.”

“Hear me out.” He asks, looking to you. When you huff a sigh, he contorts his face in frustration. “Please?”

You nod slowly, and fold your arms across your chest, letting go of him.

“We have the kids in Santorini. We can find an American doctor, or a doctor from Greece to be on call. I’ll fly your aunt, Emily and Ali out with us when we leave, I’ve already put a bid on a villa to rent, because I’ll need it anyway.”

A picture pops up on his laptop, and you see a gorgeous villa overlooking the cliffs of Santorini. The white rocks and the blue water were more enticing than you wanted them to be.

“If we have to, the last two weeks of filming, you will take JJ, your aunt, Emily and Ali; Gen will join you with the boys. You’ll have two weeks for some girl bonding. Jared and I will be there after, and you’ll have family with you.”

“Jared and Gen are coming?”

“Yeah. We have a lot of deciding to do.” He says quietly.

“What are you talking about?” you ask. You lean against the counter and face the laptop towards you. He had a tab open on his internet with “concierge” OBGYN’s open as well.

“Well, we haven’t decided if we want to go on after season 12. We want some place quiet where we can talk. All four of us. Decide if continuing on for thirteen seasons is what we really want to do.”

You sigh and look at the screen one more time, before looking back to your husband.

“You don’t have to decide right this minute. If you want to have the kids here, I’ll be on the next plane when you go in to labor. But please. Please think about it?”


	175. Is that your Final Answer?

You were so unsure of your decision you had made, that you went to Brittany before making your final decision.

“You seem like you are having a rough time deciding something?” Brittany asked as she walked in.

“I know that I could have these kids any time between June and my due date in September, but Jensen got a job.”

“That’s good.” She smiles sitting down next to you. You were just in her small office at her desk.

“Yeah, but it’s out of the country. It’s in Greece.”

“Wow.” She responds.

“Yeah. I do not want to be alone. I want him there when they come. But this is a big opportunity. Is there anyway I can be there, have the kids there so when they come he’s there too. I don’t want him to miss out.”

“If you get to Greece soon, you still can technically travel. I wouldn’t suggest doing it in the next few weeks.”

“Brittany, it’s in Santorini. A forty minute flight from Athens.”

“If the doctors in Santorini aren’t to your liking, I can always bring an army with me to the island. I can be there when you have the kids.”

“Really?” you ask.

“Yes. If the issue is being with Jensen, and him being there. You just will need to leave in the next few weeks. I don’t want you flying after three weeks. But if you want to be in Santorini, you can be there. You’ll just need to take it easy on all those steps and hills.” She laughs a little.

“Are you serious if I don’t like the medical teams, you will come all the way to Santorini and stay until I have the twins?” you ask.

“Yeah. I’m in need of some vacation time. I’ll be able to see Santorini. I’ve never been, and I’ll be there if it happens sooner than we expect. Plus we’re friends. I know you’d do the same if it were in reverse.”

You nod thoughtfully and sigh. “Thank you Brittany. This helps. A lot.”

“You bet. Just think on it, and give me a call. I’ll have to take a flight out there to talk with the medical team to have a wing in the hospital to help with the birth, but I think we can do this.”

“In that case, I think I want you there.” You reply. “I will hire you to be my on call doctor until the twins are born, and we know they’re healthy. Jensen and I will be hiring you.”

She laughs with you and nods. “Okay. I’ve got my homework. I’ll call you when I’ve got a schedule planned in the next few days. Remember, I need you settled in Santorini no later than three weeks from now. No more traveling until they’re here.”

You nod, complying to her request.

 

 

You walk slowly on to set. You weren’t angry at him anymore, you just wanted everything to work out.

Change scared you, and the possibility of him not being there with you, scared the shit out of you.

“Hey, they said you were here.” Jensen walks in to his trailer slowly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s my turn to talk, and your turn to listen.”

He nods quickly, and sits down next to you. You sigh and throw your water bottle down in your lap. “The reason I was so angry, is I’m still worried that you’re not going to be there for everything. That you’re going to miss out on these kids. I can see how much JJ misses you.”

Jensen goes to interrupt you but you hold your hand out.

“I know that you love your work, and you do it for your family, but it’s still evident.”

“I know I work too much sometimes. I love what I do. But I love my family more.” He sighs. “I don’t have to take the film. We can stay here.”

“No. You aren’t passing up the opportunity to work with two of the greatest names in the industry.” You look down. “I talked to Brittany to ask her medical opinion. She said that I shouldn’t be traveling or flying after three weeks from now. If I don’t like my options of the medical staff in Santorini, she said she’d bring an army to be there to birth the twins. I’m not going to be stuck in Athens alone while you film, or better yet, here. I’m going to be with you. Got it?”

“Brittany said she’d go to Santorini?”

“Yes. She is going actually. I decided that we’re going to have her be there. We’ll hire her and her medical team to be on call to help when the twins are ready to come.”

“So you. You’re going to be in Santorini?”

“Looks like our vacation is going to start a little earlier, but yes. I’ll be in Santorini with you.” You sigh and rub your stomach, and look up to him. “I’m holding you to your promise. You said that you’d be there for everything. I hope you mean it.”

His head falls to your chest, and his hand to your stomach. “Yes. Of course I mean it.”


	176. Between Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine cuddling with Jensen in between takes on set.

“I’m so glad you are here with me today.” Jensen smiles, kissing your forehead. He had a change of heart with Danneel, and let JJ stay the night with her, so after work you could have time alone together.

Both of you were sure she wouldn’t be happy with you leaving for Greece with JJ, and he wanted her time.

Plus pregnant you wanted cuddling with Jensen. Even though he had to work, you wanted as much time together as possible.

“I am too.” You pause to make yourself comfortable on the bed in his trailer.

It was just big enough for the two of you before you were pregnant, and now it was starting to get cramped.

“Did you tell Danneel?” you ask resting your head on his chest. He sighs, but his hand falls to your stomach.

“Yeah. I did. It didn’t go too well. I think that we’ll have a big blow up when JJ isn’t around. I may have you and Cliff take her somewhere.”

“No.” you reply. “We’re in this together. I will be by your side.” You hug him tight, just for emphasis. “That’s what family is for.”

“Thanks.” He sighs, his voice wasn’t strong, and he seemed hesitant to say anything.

You sit up and make yourself comfortable, looking to him. You give him a sigh, but smile. “What if Danneel comes to Santorini for a while. At least before the twins are born.”

“You would do that for me?” he asks.

“Hey, till the day I die, I’m with you. Ride or die bud. I love you.”

He sits and gives you a kiss on the lips. “I love you too, gorgeous.”


	177. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine finding out why your dad is in Vancouver

“Maybe if you pick colors, or a theme, I can help you better (Y/N/N).” Hannah shook her head as you looked to her through your laptop. She was skyping you in Paris, and had made it her mission to start being your “assistant” so to speak.

Manager was a better word.

She was helping plan things out for Greece. The second you found out – or she found out you were going – she was making it easier.

Jensen had given her free reign to make the villa livable and to your liking, and you knew you were in good hands.

“Kinda hard when I have one of each Han.” You reply. You put your Wendy’s frosty on your stomach and lean back, thankful for the small table.

“Well, pick a color they’ll be fine with it. You’re the one’s who will have to live with it. Especially me, when I come to see you. Auntie Han wants a cool place to stay.”

You roll your eyes and shake you head. “Of course.” You sig and think of what to tell her. “Um, how about a pop of some color. Greens? Leave the rest neutral or white.”

“You must like green. I wonder why?”

“Oh god, shut up.” You laugh with her. Your head shoots up from where you are. Someone had knocked on the door. “Hey, someone’s at the door. I gotta go.”

“Oh fine.” She sighs. “What do I do?”

“Surprise us. I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job.” You smile.

She gives you a small nod and soon your computer screen went blank. You stand as quickly as your body will let you. Ick and Amicum wander around, barking still to let you know.

“Okay, okay.” You mutter to your dogs. “I know that someone is at the door.”

To that response, Amicum and Ick only barked louder.

“Sorry.” You open the door, only a little to block the dogs from running out. “Can I help you?”

“Mrs. Ackles?” a graying man asks.

“That’s me. How can I help you?” you look to him warily.

“I’m Gordon Reitmore, I’m a part of the team investigating the judge’s death, and Brock Kelly’s death.”

“I thought Brock’s death was a suicide?” you asked. The dogs stopped barking long enough for you to open the door and let the man in to your home.

“That’s what we thought, after the note that we found. But when we had a confession, we investigated their story, and well. It fits.”

“Who’s story?”

“Let’s sit down. I think you should be sitting in your condition. I don’t want to make things worse.”

“No. I’m a big girl Mr. Reitmore, I can handle it.” You pause, holding out your hand from letting him investigate your house more. “Who’s confession?”

“Your father, Mrs. Ackles. (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N).”

You roll your eyes. “Funny. Do you have any thing better to do than to bother an extremely pregnant and hormonal woman?”

“I wish this wasn’t true Mrs. Ackles. Really, I do. But unfortunately he’s in holding here in Vancouver until we can get him back to Austin. He refuses a lawyer and wrote out a statement. Brock confessed to him in a drunk state, Brock killed the judge, so your dad had him take him to the location, and said he was going to help clean it up. You know the rest.”

“What does this mean for my dad?” you ask quietly.

“Life in a federal prison. He killed a judge. And that is after the jury deliberates.”


	178. Signed, Sealed, Confessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Jensen's point of view

“You seem so out of it.” Jared mentions as you walk on to set to the hair and makeup trailer. “You missing (Y/N) that much?”

“Yeah. Of course, but it isn’t that.” You mumble. You take a seat in your usual spot as you step in.

“Then what is it?” he asks quietly.

“She had fallen asleep in JJ’s room with JJ. That never happens. We never go to bed without each other.”

“Okay, ew.” Jared snorts shaking his head.

“Shut up. It isn’t like that,” you reply. “We agreed that we never go to bed angry, that we always go to bed together and wake up together. I don’t know what was wrong, and when I tried asking JJ, she wouldn’t tell me. She just said (Y/N) was sad and didn’t want to be bothered.”

“You need to ask her. That could be a three year olds take on hormones Jay.”

“Yeah, I know. But what if leaving for Greece, what if this isn’t a good idea. What if this is setting her off?” you ask.

“You have to ask her. Wondering isn’t going to give you an answer. You guys are really good and really bad at communicating. You just need to talk to her.” He shakes his head.

“What?”

“I don’t get you two. You both are so good together, and you have really good communication, but then something stupid happens, or something small or even something big happens, and you don’t know how to “adult” and to talk it out.” He shakes his head and laughs at your cluelessness. “Go to her. We don’t need you for my close ups. We can use a body double.”

“Yeah.” Cliff walks in abruptly. “Emily said we need to get back to the house now.”

“Is everything okay?” you stand, not meaning to knock Charmaine out of the way. You steady her before stepping away from the chair, dropping the barber’s cape on the seat.

“She wouldn’t tell me. We need to go.” Cliff motions for the door.

 

The car ride is uncomfortably silent. You wanted to know what was wrong, and it was evident that Cliff didn’t know, which wouldn’t help your nerves any more.

You were scared she’d be packing a bag. That something was wrong, and yet again someone would be leaving you. You weren’t sure if your heart could take it.

You run in to the house like a mad man, to see Emily and Ali both in the kitchen. Ali is making food for JJ, and Emily has a puzzled expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

Emily shrugs her shoulders, so JJ mirrors her, getting a giggle out of Ali. “We don’t know. She got back into your bed, but she won’t get out. Not even for food.”

“Is she sick?” you ask.

Ali shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. She seemed off last night, but went straight to bed before we left. You know most of it, don’t you?”

“She didn’t come to bed.” You counter. “Of course I’m out of the loop.”

You rush towards the stairs and bound up two at a time to see your wife sitting at the top, leaning against the wall.

“Are you okay?” you rush to her side, taking in her tear stained face and disheveled appearance.

“No.” she cries quietly, putting her head in her hands. “I’m not.”

You stand slowly. “Can you get up?”

She nods her head and braces herself, but seems to fall into your arms. You hold her in your arms the best you can as you walk to your bedroom. Once she’s in bed and comfortable you shrug out of your jacket.

“Why aren’t you at work?” she asks quietly.

“They don’t need me for Jared’s close ups. I’m needed here.”

“I’m fine Jay.”

“No. You aren’t.” you argue back, “and seeing how you won’t talk to me, Jared was right.”

“About what?” she looks offended. “What about our relationship and marriage can you not talk to me about?”

“What happened to not waking up alone?” she looks down, aware she had been caught. “What happened to waking up together? Going to bed together?”

“You were gone when I went to bed Jensen.” She responds, turning away from you. You sigh, trying not to sound defeated and walk to your side of the bed.

“You weren’t in our bed (Y/N), and he’s my best friend. I wanted to talk to him, see if this movie in Greece was the right decision. Maybe it wasn’t.”

“You’re taking the movie deal, and I’ll be there. I’m just working through something.”

“(Y/N/N), I love you. But you seem to always be working through something.”

“Ooh, that’s really callous Jensen.” You mutter sitting up. “Way to make your already down wife, who’s pregnant, feel shittier than she already does.”

“I’m sorry, maybe it’s time to get angry, actually talk to me.”

“I talk to you.” She stands, but stumbles, falling back to the bed. You rush to her aid but she pushes you away. “Get away from me. I can walk by myself.”

“Help me out (Y/N). I can’t read your mind.” Your voice raises.

She slams the door shut and looks to you.

“Okay, you wanna know what happened? Wanna know why my dad is in town? The man that doesn’t give two shits about me?”

“Is that what this is about?” you sigh and sit down on the bed. “Babe, we can tell him to leave.”

“It isn’t that.” She walks to you and stands in front of you, arms across her chest and stance strong. “He’s here because he went to the cops and confessed to killing Brock.”

“What?”

“Yeah, so you can see my frustration and confusion and emotions.” She starts to pace the floor, a mixture of pain and grief and even relief on her face. You stand and walk to her, waiting for her to accept your embrace.

“I’m so sorry for what I said.” You kiss her head and hold her tighter. “I am so sorry.”

“He’s my dad. Why would he have done that?” she cries into your chest. “After all this time why would he do that. Why would he finally show he cares?”


	179. What did I do?

“Maybe we could have a barbeque, finally have a house warming party this weekend.” Jensen walks in from the bathroom, dropping his dirty shirt in the closet. He grabs a clean one, and you don’t even notice him half naked in front of you.

You nod slowly, not even really comprehending what you were getting yourself in to.

“Sounds good.” You look to the wall and sigh. You’re messing with your phone, almost waiting to hear someone call you from that side of the family.

You were always 100% that when you got something good, the other shoe always dropped.

And it was finally dropping.

“Sweetheart?” he asks walking in front of you, breaking your line of sight.

“Huh? Yeah?” you blink and look to him.

“I lost you for a second, where were you going?”

“I. I don’t know. I don’t know if guests are appropriate if cops are going to come in and bother us.”

“You have nothing to do with your father confessing. We were in Anaheim when he says he did it.” Jensen sits on the edge.

“You don’t believe him?” you ask cautiously.

“I don’t know what to believe, to be honest. I don’t know enough of him to even think of him as a remotely good human being, let alone a good father.” He takes your hand and kisses the palm, before you rub his cheek.

“But I do know as a father, I’d do anything for these two.” He rubs your stomach a few times. “For JJ.”

“What did I do? I don’t get it.”

“I’m. I’m not following babe.” He gives you a quizzical look and you have to almost stifle a laugh at how cute he looked.

“I just don’t get what I did to deserve all this crap being thrown at me. What am I doing? Am I some terrible person that deserves to go to hell? What the hell am I doing?”

You look down wiping the tears that started to fall from your face.

“Stop it. You aren’t doing anything. This. This isn’t you.”

“Then why is this all happening to me?” you fall back to your back like a dramatic teenager. With in a few seconds he’s looking over you, and he gives you a weak smile.

“I don’t know. But you aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Well, it seems like the world, and Karma and almost everybody hates me.”

He chuckles slightly and pulls you in for a kiss. “Yeah. Karma has a way of ruining things, if you believe in the bitch.”

“Of course I do. It feels like she’s doing something to me. Yet I don’t know what I did to have come back around to bite me in the ass.”

“Well, I don’t believe in the bitch, I believe that this may just be something to help strengthen you. Trials make you stronger.”

“That doesn’t help my emotions Jay.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He sighs and shakes his head. “To keep your mind off of things, why don’t you start putting things together for Santorini? I think you and Gen should take a break before everyone comes to Greece. Have a week just the two of you.”

“God, that sounds so amazing.” You sigh, laughing with Jensen.

“I know, I wish I could join you. Start packing. My mom is going to come down for two weeks and have some quality time with JJ. Help me out. You and Gen go get settled in our Villa things. Then you’ll be settled when we get there after filming.”

“If we are going to have a girls week or two, there are going to be a few things we want to do before we go to Greece.”

“Like?” he asks.

“California. Or New York. Shopping. I need about a million more maternity.”

“Well, I want you to be stress free, so if this will help. Do it baby.” He stands and kisses your forehead. “I gotta get going. Let me know what your plan is?”

You give a nod as you watch your husband walk out of the master bedroom.

For just a moment you didn’t feel like pulling your hair out.


	180. Thank you

“Ugh, thank you for that.” You laugh as you finally kick off your shoes. Your swollen feet couldn’t even handle your flip flops any more.

You fall back into the recliner as Jensen takes a hold of your left foot and starts to rub.

“It was just a regular old BBQ. I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah you did.” You nod. You pat the recliner, wanting to share the cramped space with him. He climbs on, letting you nestle your head into his chest.

“What did I do then?” he inquires, running his fingers through your wet hair. It had decided to rain on you, so you all played in the rain and came in side.

You huff a sigh and bury your head deeper into his chest, breathing all that was his musk in. “Well. Even after you had that conversation with Danneel, I still feel unconfident.”

“About my intentions?” he asks. His voice was laced with a hint of hurt.

“No. Not at all.” You kiss his cheek quickly and tighten your hold on him. “I know your intentions. Sometimes my hormones make me forgetful sometimes, but I know your intentions.”

“Then talk to me?” he asks.

“I just. I feel fat. She has her body still, I’m bloody emotional, and she still has it handled. I feel like I’m more in the way than any help anymore.”

“Quit that. You need to understand that you aren’t in the way. Hell, you are creating live. You sitting here, you’ve created a lung or two. Maybe tomorrow you’ll keep working on a few hearts, maybe a few kidneys and livers.”

You giggle but shake your head. “Danneel is too. Gen is too. They both look perfect. I feel. Fat.”

“Don’t aspire to be like Danneel or Gen. You are your own person, and gorgeous thin, or gorgeous with my babies in there. I love Gen. Gen is a great friend, and I see how much you two mean to each other, but you are gorgeous. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“Pure intentions. That is why I love you. Now. Let’s get out of these wet clothes. Thanks for that.”

“You still didn’t tell me why you were thankful for the BBQ. It’s just like the usual BBQ’s I have with the Padalecki’s, and any stragglers. We grill, we talk, we watch the kids act like maniacs.” You both follow each other to the closet and he starts to strip.

“I know. But I was apart of it, and I was ostracized. I felt welcome.” You lean against the door jamb and watch your husband. “But to be honest, the only family I really felt welcome with, well my aunt and my mom, and one of them is gone.”

“You aren’t used to family functions that don’t end poorly?” he asks, slipping in to dry boxers.

“No. I’m not. I’m so grateful. I finally have a family that welcomes me for me. That doesn’t hurt me.” You shake your head and smile. “I’m sorry. Hormones again.”

“It’s okay.” He walks to and kisses your head. “I am so happy that you get along them all. I loved watching you and Rob having that guitar duel. Like, when were you going to tell me you know how to play the guitar?”

You smile and giggle.

“Or the fact that you can hold your own with Kim and Briana. I also didn’t know that you had a mouth on you like them. Honestly, I’m so glad you are apart of my little family and that the rest of them love you. I am the happiest man in the world.”

“Are you sure? I don’t hold you back? I feel that if you hadn’t had to have bugged me and begged me to go to Greece; if I wasn’t here you would’ve made that decision quickly and easily.”

He pauses and hands you one of his shirts. Even they were starting to feel snug. “Had I been single, and no cares in the world, yes. I would’ve made the decision quicker. But that isn’t what happened. I have a family, and my first priority is you and JJ, and soon these two kids. Had you not wanted me to take it, I wouldn’t have. No resentment, no anger. I would’ve been bummed for a bit, but I wouldn’t have been angry or felt you that you hold me back. You do better than that. You lift me up. You make me better. Want me to be better for you, for JJ, for our twins.”

“Jensen Ross Ackles?” you ask, making him look to you.

“Yes ma’am?” he asks, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. He helps you pull the shirt sticking to your body, over your head. He kneels down to kiss your stomach, putting his lips on the cluster of orchids tattooed on your stomach and hip.

“I love you with all my heart.”


	181. Time Stamp - You don't own me (05-17-16)

All you could hear was growling when you got home. You and Emily had decided to go shopping, you were finally going to expand your wardrobe to include more than Jensen’s shirts.

Todd honked the horn as he left, giving you a wave as he left, and Emily helps you with your bags.

“Han is going to kill me with all the band tees.” You giggle. You put your bags down, and see Amicum and Icarus both lying outside Jensen’s office.

Both the dogs are on alert and Amicum is growling loudly.

“Ami. What is it?” Emily asks, putting a hand on your shoulder. Your protective dog stands, but before you can make your way to Jensen’s office you hear his voice clearly on the other side.

“I DON’T CARE DANNEEL!” he yells. Amicum lies back down and lets out a growl.

“I’m sorry Em. If you want to go upstairs to the movie room, I’ll be up in a bit.” You motion to the stairs.

“Are you sure?” she asks.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. He needs me for a bit. Sorry.”

She wave you off, completely understanding and runs up the stairs. Icarus chooses to follow her, but Amicum stays with you. You slip in to his office, and find him pacing the floor, his cell phone to his ear.

“No. Danneel. You aren’t coming over here.” he pauses as he sees you and you give each other weak smiles. “Why would you come over to my house? It isn’t your house anymore.”

You sit on top of his desk, and motion for him to sit. The pacing was making you nervous, and he was nearly missing his glass coffee table with his shins each time he passed it.

“It is not your house. It is my house and my wife’s house. Yes I’ll bring her up. And by the way, despite how you’ve treated her since all these big issues have started, my wife has been a complete angel.”

He sits down and puts his phone on speakerphone, and you were finally not having a one sided conversation. She scoffs. “Complete angel? I doubt that.”

“She hasn’t done a thing, and I’m getting sick and tired of you being a pissy, bratty, teenager.”

“I’m being a pissy, bratty teenager?” she whines. “She took my life. My family.”

“No. Your actions did that. You made the choice to cheat on me, I didn’t make that choice. Or make you choose to do that.” He looks down sadly, presumably because you had heard what had happened this way. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was with Brock all this time.”

“Well, if it’s honesty hour. Yes. It has been with Brock all this time. Well. You know.”

“Son. Of. A. Bitch. On top of it Danneel, you put my daughter in harm’s way. With a psychopath, and there is no remorse to what you put JJ through. You lost your chance. You don’t own me, you don’t have any say in my life anymore, and the only thing I may give you some say in again, is JJ. But not until you figure your shit out.”

“I have my shit figured, it’s you that needs to figure it out.” Danneel retorts.

“I have it figured. I love (Y/N), and it isn’t going to change. You know, she cares about JJ.”

“She’s never been a mother, how can she care for JJ like me?”

“SHE LOVES HER! God! She loves her, but she’s not trying to replace you. She wans JJ to have you in her life as well.”

“But she is replacing me!” It’s a screaming match for Danneel now. Whether or not she knows you’re there or not, she’s screaming at Jensen.

“No. You’re doing that. With your actions. Doesn’t JJ deserve all the love she can get? We’re already putting her through so much with being divorced and having shared custody. Which by the way, you need to learn the meaning of share.”

“If you’re so worried about what we’re putting her through, come back to me Jensen!”

“And put her through the ringer even more? We fight more than we get along. I don’t want to go back to you, especially after what you’ve done. I’d never go back.” He takes your hand and immediately laces his fingers with yours.

“Why can’t you be happy with me again?”

“Because you screwed it up Danneel. I’m not going back to that. I love her. I love her with all of my heart.”

“She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t know you like I do.” She retorts.

“She does. She has a good heart. I care about her. You want to know the first thing she said when we decided to go to Greece?” there’s a pause, so he continues. “She invited you to come for a while before the twins came. She befriended you when you found out you were pregnant, and even went behind my back thinking you needed a friend. But you. You’ve been really shitty Danneel.”

“I’m sorry that for one minute I was emotional and hormonal and went to the only person who opened the door.”

“Well, you are done using me, you are done using JJ, and you are done using (Y/N) or Gen, or Jared. We are done.”

“I’m not finished talking to you Jensen!”

“Good by Danneel!” he calls.

“Jensen. Jensen! Jense – ”

Jensen cuts her off and hangs up the phone.

“Are you okay?” you ask quietly. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around you, so you run your fingers through his hair.

“She came on to set today, because she knew you weren’t there today, and no one will say no to her.”

“But today you did.”

“I did. I love you baby, you are my forever. I will never love anyone more than I love you. Well, JJ and these kids, but I will share my love equally.” He kisses your stomach and stands. “Thanks for being in here. Being with you.”

“Any time. Thanks for standing up for me.”

“I should’ve done it that way the first time around.” He sighs and helps you off the desk, and you walk out slowly. Amicum barks happily, seeing the two of you, and you pay attention to your dog a few seconds before he runs up stairs.

You squeeze his hand and give him a slow kiss. “Hey, it’s in the past. I’m okay. I know you love me. I know your heart. I’ll love you. Always.”


	182. Lucky Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearance from Jimmy Fallon and the Roots!

“Okay, Brittany is set. She’s flying out to Santorini now. I got my ticket for Saturday, so you and I can have a day together while you’re off on Friday.”

“When is Gen going?” Jensen asks as you walk with him on to set. JJ is sleeping on your shoulder, and he has your bag.

“I’m not sure if it’s before me or after, you’d have to ask Jared or Gen.”

“Then what, three weeks without you?” he ponders. “Too long, and it’ll be the only time we’ll ever be apart. I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that. We are.” You adjust JJ in your arms to motion to her. “So what is it that we’re doing again?”

“Well, Jimmy Fallon wanted to interview as much of the regular cast members as possible. Since it’s really all second unit filming today, we get to have some fun. They’ll do some comedy bit where Sam and Dean are interviewed or something, and Cas and then they’ll actually interview us.”

“Nice. Who’s gonna watch the kids?”

“What do you mean, Jared and Jensen?” Mark laughs, walking up next to you.

“Hey.” Jared and Jensen respond together, simultaneously.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Jared and Misha, but you can add Jensen in there too.”

“You are lucky you are pregnant.” Jensen points at you as he slowly takes JJ from you. “Cliff will watch JJ in my trailer. Now you relax. I’m going to take her to the trailer.”

You follow your order easily as Mark helps you to a comfortable couch in the conference room. You fall in to a comfortable silence, listening to Gen chat away on her phone, and Jared quickly sits next to you.

 

 

Ten minutes later, everyone needed for the little “Jimmy Fallon” comedy bit were present, Jimmy walked in, dressed in what you could call Dean’s clothes. The Roots joined you, in similar attire.

“Well, thanks for helping me out with this. This is going to be fun.” Jimmy says smiling.

“Oh, quest looks so uncomfortable in that.” You giggle with Gen.

“I am, but I will grin and bare it.” He responds sitting on the desk.

“It’s so cool to meet all of you.” Jared is the first to stand and shake Jimmy’s hand, followed by each of the band members.

“We can’t wait to do this. I think this’ll be fun. Where’s the other guy?”

“Taking his daughter to his trailer, she was asleep when we got here.” You smiled, standing slowly. “Sorry, I’m the slowest of the bunch.”

After everyone had greeted each other and Jensen finally arrived, you were down to one big plan.

Have fun, and make people laugh.

Jimmy even asked you and Jensen to team up and direct the bit together.

 

After all was said and done and you had enough for a ten minute bit, you all settled down and interviewed with Jimmy. You and Jensen were the last to go, so you could have some time to get comfortable.

Emily who was by your side from the moment you had given her the new job, quickly helped you freshen up and change into a more comfortable outfit, and you sat together with Jensen and Jimmy and a camera crew in the studio to do your part.

 

“Okay, so this is all really awkward, because I’m making my rounds in Vancouver, visiting all the cool shows and trolling around. But I’m in a studio today. Today – I’m with the cast of Supernatural, and for my final interview, I’m with the beautiful couple, Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. Thanks for doing this.”

“I shouldn’t be driving in my condition. He dragged me out here.” You smiled, pointing to Jensen.

He gives you a look, but nods in agreement. “It’s true. She probably shouldn’t drive in her condition.” You both laugh. “No. Thanks for coming. It was fun.”

“So, this is the first time I’ve done my show this way, so if it is as awkward as it sounds.”

“You’re right,” you respond finishing laughing.

“So, let’s get down to the nitty gritty. You look like you’re ready to have these kids.” Jimmy asks you. You rub your stomach and laugh.

“Oh, you know it. Although if they go full term, September is when they’re supposed to be here officially.”

“And there is one of each? A boy and a girl?” Jimmy asks.

“Yeah. I was hoping I’d be outnumbered with two more girls, but we get one of each.” Jensen chuckles and takes your hand. He was nervous, he never really did these things.

“And I wanted two boys, so it sort of evened out a little. But we are lucky to have two healthy kids when they come.”

 

Time passed, and soon Jimmy was getting in to the personal questions. Marriage, first meeting.

“So, how did you meet this lovely lady?”

“We had been neighbors, but uh. She’s a doctor. She stitched me up at the hospital, and afterwards,”

“He asked me out, and I couldn’t say no.” you laugh. “I mean come on!”

“That meant no more doctoring him for you?” Jimmy asks with a curious glint to his eyes. “Why aren’t you practicing anymore?”

“I have this awesome opportunity to be a mom soon, and to be step mom right now, that work isn’t my first priority.” You nod.

“She’s been a doctor over a decade, taking care of people. It was time she let me take care of her.” Jensen smiles.

 

“After Supernatural, do you have any plans? Will you continue to act, or settle down?” The question was for both of you, but you felt it was meant more for Jensen.

“If I have something I like, I’ll take it. I think same for (Y/N/N). But we will parent together in the same state, that is the plan. Whatever happens, happens.”

“How do you see Dean’s life, or how Supernatural ends?”

“Bloody. Out with a bang.” You reply for your husband. He nods in agreement.

“Definitely.” Jensen smiles. “Hunting monsters. He’ll go out with a bang. He and Sam, in the impala. Maybe a few beers, a good looking woman.”

Jensen winks at you and you scoff, rolling your eyes. “Would a certain someone come back after that certain someone has two people? Is (Y/C/N) coming back?”

“Yeah. With a vengeance. To kick Dean’s trash in to shape before the end. I think there’s going to be some fun twists for when (Y/C/N) comes back. You’ll like it.”

“Last question before we have to wrap things up and get Jensen back to work. I have seen the videos of your gorgeous wife singing at one of your conventions. Should she record an album?”

“Yes. Because then he would have to do a duet with me.” You look to him. “Boom.”

“Well, you are a lucky guy. Quite the lucky dog. Gorgeous family here. Tune in to the CW Wednesday at 8 to see the clan fighting evil and all that. We’ll see you later where we’ll be trolling around the set of Once upon a time!”

The camera man waved his hand, and signaled the filming was finished. After giving you a set of Jimmy Fallon onesies and shirts for you, Jensen and JJ they quickly dispersed so Jensen could get back to work.

“You know what?” Jensen leads you to the car. Emily had the task to wrangle JJ in to her seat, and JJ was at her feisty stage of the day.

“What’s up buttercup?” you smile, stopping to slow yourself down.

“I am lucky. I’m one lucky dog.”


	183. The Bikini Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going Bikini shopping with Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy this link to see her shopping choice: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/260294053439334616/

“I just don’t know what one to pick. Too many decisions, and I already have plenty.” Gen ponders as she looks between a floral bikini top and a stripped one. You had looked at all the maternity ones (there weren’t many choices) and you didn’t like your options.

“I’m thinking I’m just going to let the bump out.” You laugh.

“Let’s get big floppy hats. That’d be very “Greek Tourist,” right?” she asks eyeing a tan floppy hat, with a black wrap around it.

“I think so? I’ve never been out of the states, or Vancouver. Where did Em and JJ go?”

“More than likely toys. I heard Tom and Shep ask to go see the toys, so I’m assuming the boys won.”

“Well, how about this, and we get covers. Like if we get one of these,” you point to a basic black strapless bikini. “We can get a bunch of colors and have no tan lines.”

“I’m game. This is the easiest decision of the day.”

“I know, I’m still hungry. Where are we going?” you ask laughing. With five different colored bikini’s, you had the hangers on your finger, and had chosen a hat. Thank god for target, even in Vancouver.

“I just had a craving for Hawaiian food. Like that was really weird.”

“I heard Hula Boy Charbroil is good. Let’s go there?” you ask looking to her. You hear JJ’s happy shriek as she runs to you, so you can’t look for long.

“Sound’s good to me.”


	184. The Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Meeting Dwayne Johnson while going out to Dinner with Jensen

“I’m sorry that you had to stop filming early, but I am glad we can have a date.”

“It’s okay. I think everyone was tired, and we have important things. I think everyone just wanted to go home. I know I did. I’m going to have less time with you soon.”

“Oh, I know sweetie,” you run your fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head. But we’ll talk every day, ever night.” You lean over him and kiss his cheek and let him finish getting ready. “You’ll call me when you wake up and we’ll talk or skype or visit while you are getting ready. It’ll be nine hours ahead, so it should about noon when in Greece when you wake up. And you’ll call me when you go to bed. Which it should be five or six in the morning, which will be when I wake up.”

“Are you sure? You’ll be in paradise, why would you want to talk with me, or wake up early?”

“Because I’m hopelessly devoted to some random guy called my husband. You might’ve met him. I think he’s pretty great.” You laugh at his perplexed look. “I will wake up at three in the morning if it means talking to you if you need me.”

“And that is one big reason I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I know you’d do the same thing for me.” You smile, retreating to your closet. The weather had changed quickly, so you grabbed a green slouchy sweater jacket, trying to keep warm.

After a few minutes, you were both ready, so you got in the car, and headed towards more Hawaiian food. The boys had found out, and wanted to do it again.

You and Gen wouldn’t mind, so you all went to Hula Boy Charbroil again – Emily and Allison in tow.

“I think I want more macaroni salad.” You contemplated, once you had polished all of yours off, and Allison had offered you hers.

Gen laughs, agreeing wanting some more.

“I’ll go get some.” Ali offers trying to get up.

“Hold on.” You order. “You’ve been chasing kids around today. I can order some Macaroni salad.”

They all laugh at your expression, but you stand and make your way to the bar, recognizing your waiter.

“Hey, how can I help you?”

“Hey, can we get two more helpings of Macaroni salad, and another pitcher of water.”

“Sure thing, I’ll bring it out to your table. Just a few?” he asks, looking to you as he wipes down the bar.

“Take your time.” You nod. You look up to the TV over the bar, a game between golden state and Miami was playing.

“Come on Curry. Come on!” Jake your waiter yells looking to the TV. The player makes his shot and everyone, including you and your waiter cheers.

“I know that sexy pregnant lady anywhere.”

You turn to see Michelle walking up to the bar, a beer in her hand.

“Hey Michelle!” you exclaim, letting her wrap her arms around you.

“Oh my god, you’re glowing. And you’re bigger than I left you. You must want them out.”

“That is an understatement. Do you start filming soon?” You ask.

“Yeah. I’m showing Mr. Johnson around town before he starts filming on Once Upon a Time.”

“Oh. My. God. Dwayne Johnson?” you laugh a little, surprised at the man walking towards you.

“Yes, and he doesn’t bite.” Michelle jokes.

“Not hard, but I can see you are a taken woman, so I won’t try.” He laughs, and holds out his hand. “I’m a big fan.”

“Wow,” you take his hand. You look back to the group of your friends and family and stutter. “Are you sure you don’t mean my husband?”

“No. I am a fan of him. But no. I’m a big fan of yours. We need to talk some time. I’d like to work with you when you can do more.”

You look to Michelle incredulously, for any help, but she laughs. “Don’t look at me. I’m too drunk to function without a tag along to make sure I’m not an idiot.”

“Looks like that’s my job tonight.” He laughs.

“Well, come meet the crew I’m with. They’d love to meet you. See Michelle again.”


	185. Alone . . . Sorta

The second your eyes opened, you were excited.

Your husband was next to you, and all though you were starting the long flight to Greece tomorrow, you were friggin’ excited.

He didn’t have to work, and Ali was watching JJ while you had a day alone with Jensen.

“Hey handsome.” You turn over as you can feel his lips on your bare shoulder.

“Hey.” He says roughly, still not awake. “So I heard we’re alone today. What do we do with our time?”

You smile, thoughts turning through your head. You’re about to say something either smart or dirty when JJ bounds through the room.

“No. JJ! We’re supposed to leave your mom and dad alone.” Ali whispers.

“It’s okay Ali, we’re awake.”

“We got breakfast, want some?” JJ asks holding out what was in her hands. In one hand, you guessed was a bakery bag, while a juice box was in her other.

“Ooh, what do you have?” you ask leaning over the bed. She holds out her bag, and there’s a doughnut in it, half eaten.

“Doughnut. And apple juice, but not like daddy’s apple juice.”

You chuckle as Jensen lets out a tired laugh. “Well, it looks like this one is yours.”

“Doughnuts are on the kitchen counter!” she laughs happily. With that she turns around and runs away.

“Sorry.” Ali mouths as she runs out, chasing after your little girl.

“Well, I was still tired.”

“But. I’m awake now.” Jensen finishes for you.

“Yeah, and babies want those doughnuts.” You laugh rubbing your stomach.

“Yes. Got it. Got it. On my way!” your husband jumps up and slips into sweats and a sweater before running out.

Three juice boxes and two doughnuts later you were happy enough to lie back down, but this time on the little couch that was in your small home gym. If you had to, you’d lie in the tub while Jensen took a shower. You were going to be together the entire day.

“Any news on Facebook?” Jensen asks as he runs on the treadmill. You sit up, looking from your phone to him.

“Yeah. Spencer and Caleb are back together. Hannah isn’t engaged anymore.” You look to him and make a face, a “figures” kind of face. “Aria got a new editing position, she’ll be in New York. Ali just posted a cute selfie of her and JJ, and Emily is packing. All the packing.”

“Aren’t they both going with you and Gen?” he asks. Gen had managed to snag a last minute ticket with your flight. When you found out, you were able to talk the airline into sitting you two together.

“No. Ali said she’d stay back to help out with JJ and the boys, come when you guys come so you have some help on the plane as well.”

“My mom will be here.”

“Yes, but even superwoman needs help every once in a while,” you counter.

“That’s true. I was thinking. Tell me if they wouldn’t go for it, but what if we threw Ali and Emily a wedding? Or at least an engagement party?”

“They’d for sure go for an engagement party. Maybe even a wedding. Greece would be a perfect setting.”

“Do you want to think of something, or is that too much?”

“No. Not at all. They’re my best friends, I want to do it.” You smile, blowing him a kiss.

After sharing a shower, and making a more suitable breakfast, being who you were – you had to check your luggage one last time, making sure everything was ready.

“I just feel like I’m missing something.” You sit on your bed, staring at the two carry ons and three suitcases all tightly packed with everything you’d need.

“If you did, I’ll bring it with me. And then everything will be on it’s way, you should have it when you get there, if not in a week or two.”

“I feel like I should be helping you pack.” You laugh.

“No, I got this. Anything else my mom will help out.” He joins you on the bed, falling to his stomach next to you. You start to rub his back, craving his touch as much as you could.

“Good thing about moms, they don’t stop being moms.” You laugh. “I’m sure going to miss you for three weeks. I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it.”

“Yeah you will. This is the best way. Either you go now or we don’t go at all. I’m willing to do the latter instead.”

“But baby, it’s Quentin Tarantino and Clint Eastwood.” You whine with a laugh. You fall to your back and turn to face him.

“Yeah, but you’re (Y/N) fucking Ackles. Sure this could further my career, but I can’t take that with me. You’re my forever. You are my family.”

“And that’s why I love you.” You kiss his nose and pull him closer to you, deepening the kiss. “You know what to say to a girl.”

It would’ve gotten heated, but your phone chirped.

“Mayday, mayday. I am having some issues deciding on a color scheme for your master bedroom in Santorini. CALL ME ASAP ON FACETIME!” Hannah had texted you, and you knew she wouldn’t leave you alone until you did.

“Seriously, what part of alone do they not get?” you mutter dialing Hannah’s number. After putting it on speaker phone you turned it to selfie mode and waited until her face popped in to view.

“Thank you for actually getting to me quickly. Hey Jensen!”

“Hey Hannah.” He mumbles.

“Can this be quick, we were trying to have a day alone before I leave tomorrow.”

“Oh. My bad. Um, I’ve got everything decorated and set up here. Your nursery is ready for the twins, but I can’t decide on your master bedroom.” She moves her phone to see the bedroom, and besides it’s stark white interior walls, it was actually bare.

“This is all you, I don’t want to get in between you and your decorating.” Jensen rolls over with a laugh.

“Wimp.” You mutter shaking your head. “Han, I don’t care what color it is. You pick.”

“I’m not going to be living in it and you’ll be here in less than two days.”

“I know, but I trust you.”

She growls at you. “(Y/N/N). Please pick a color. At least I’ll have something to go with!”

“Fine, blue.” Jensen pipes up. “Blue is good. We both like blue. Pick something blue.”

“Ugh! Finally, thank you. Appreciate it. Have fun by yourself.” She wags her eyebrows at you and ends the call.

“Where were we?” you asked laughing, dropping your phone behind you.

“Um, right here.”

Soon his mouth was on yours in a frenzied rush to have some time before it was interrupted again.

Thankfully they got the message until it was time to go to bed that night. You could hear JJ’s small voice as she crawled up into bed with you, seeking refuge from her bad dream.


	186. Rumor Has It

“So what did Brittany say?”

“Same old, same old.” You sigh looking to Gen. She was starting to show beautifully, and you felt like a large hippo next to her. “Take it easy, don’t get stressed. Call her at the first sign of anything off.”

“You’re doing good. You look gorgeous for carrying two babies, and just think. It has been almost a month. You’ve made it three weeks without Jensen, just skyping. You get to see him in one more week.”

“I wish that they hadn’t started filming in LA. It sucks.” You sigh and lean back attempting to hide that you were about to cry.

Again for what felt like the third or fourth time that day.

“I know. I miss Jared. I wish he’d come. I miss my boys.”

“Yeah. I miss JJ. And Jensen.” You nod in agreement. You give a sigh and stand, motioning to the little veranda you had at your villa.

 

“You okay?” she asks.

“Yeah. Just gonna lay down. Maybe try and skype Jensen. He should be getting done with work soon.” You run your hands through your hair. “I might lay down for a while.”

“Okay.” She shrugs. “I think I’m going to go in to town. I found this lady that wants to make me some baby dresses.”

“Cool.” You smile exhausted. “Have fun. I think I’m going to sleep actually. I’m starting to get tired.”

She gives you a small nod and s smile and you walk slowly out to the veranda with your wonderful.

‘Man, I wish he was here,’ you thought out loud. You let a tear drop down your cheek and you don’t even bother to wipe it away. ‘Oh man Jay. I need you right now.’

“And I really need you baby.” A voice makes you spin around, and for a second you think you’re imagining things.

“Jay?” you cry, not believing what you were seeing. You walk to him slowly, hoping you weren’t having some dream and he wasn’t really there. Like every time. “Baby?”

“Hey.”

“Oh my god, you are here!” you squeal, launching yourself at him. He kisses your forehead and wraps his arms tightly around you, not caring about the intrusion of your baby bump.

You pull him closer to you; his head in your hands and you kiss him as roughly and passionately as you can.

“God how I’ve missed you so much. The bed was too empty all this time.” He laughs. “Ick and Ami have terrible breath and hog the bed.”

You giggle and put your head on his chest. Jensen turns you in a slow circle and you can see Ali standing with Gen. She’s holding JJ while Gen has Shep. Behind her Jared has a hold of Tom and they’re all smiling. JJ squirms out of Ali’s arms and she runs to you; you barely catch her before she launches her self into your arms.

“MOMMY!” she yells happily, burying her head into your shoulder.

“Hey there sweetheart,” you murmur into her ear, holding her tightly against your body. “I am so happy to see you!”

“I missed you. Don’t leave ever again!” she whines.

“Oh sweetie. You’re staying with me. Me being gone was only just for a little while.” You kiss her nose and you all walk in slowly to the villa. “Were you planning this Gen?”

“No. You were really missing them. You weren’t paying attention to them knocking on the door just a few seconds after you got out there.” Gen laughs. You lean forward to kiss Shep on the cheek and he laughs, kissing you back.

“I guess so.” You walk to Jared and give him a hug and then Ali and you sit down.

“Were you missing us?” Jared teases.

“Oh, more JJ and Jensen.” You wink at him and close your eyes. “But you came in close behind.”

“I’m even after JJ now.” Jensen scoffs, sitting down next to you. “You stole her from me JJ.”

JJ gives her father a grin before her head falls back to your chest.

“Oh, I guess we still love you.” You wink, leaning in to him. You kiss quickly and stay as close to him as possible.

“Well, you three have a good time together, we’re going to go to our villa and Emily and Ali are going to vamoose to their villa. See you in the morning for breakfast?” Jared asks.

“Sure.” You nod sleepily.

 

“Well, silence and we are alone at last.” You grin, leaning in to your husband. He turns to you and kisses your forehead. “I am happy to see you earlier than you said, but is everything okay? You’ve seemed distant since you got here.”

“Maybe I’m just tired.” He looks down shaking his head.

“No. Jensen, don’t do this. We promised we’d communicate with each other. No matter what the hell is wrong.”

He leans forward and grabs his phone.

“I guess it was bound to happen some time. I wish it didn’t though.”

He types in his password and searches until he finds a website. He hands you the phone and you look down to his small screen. In bold, large letters you read CHEATER across the screen. A photo underneath – although grainy – showed Jensen leaving a restaurant. Although you could barely make out his face in the picture, you recognized his favorite and warn out Dakine hat and black shades. Although it’s blurry, you can make out a woman behind him.

“Who is it?” you ask quietly. You start to read the article, but soon can’t due to your blurry vision. “Who was behind you?”

He lets out a sigh. “Danneel.”

“Are you cheating on me with Danneel? Or is this all cannon fodder?” you ask.

“Of course it’s all fodder. I’ll never go back to Danneel because she actually cheated on me.”

“Then why is this coming out? Why were you going to eat with her?” you look down, and the tears that you tried to hide earlier, were released from the floodgates. “Are you tired of me?”

He gets to his knees in front of you. “Baby. Please. No. I’m not tired of you.”

“Why did you go to dinner with her?” you asked.

“That’s not an issue sweetheart.”

“Jensen. Why did you go to dinner with her?” you ask once more.

He groans and sits back. “I was hoping to talk with her. Try and see if we could all get along. For JJ’s sake.”

“And?”

“She was fine with it. I was wary about it for a while, but she seemed fine with it. She was even asking how you were.” He sits up on the coffee table and puts his head in his hands. “But.”

“But?” you question warily.

“But after dinner that day, it seemed off. And then this came up. She says that she decided to start the rumor because she hated you.”

He takes your hands, and for a few seconds you hold each other. You jump up abruptly shaking your head. “Why did you even go to dinner with her?”

“I don’t want JJ to get torn between this big fight we’re having.” He sighs and stands, walking to you looking out your picture window. The cool breeze makes you shiver as an oscillating fan blows cool air at you. “I was trying to do right by JJ.”

“And what about doing right by me?” he gives you a confused look and you sigh. “What about me? You know my condition. Why the hell would you do something that could possibly set me off? That could hurt me or my babies.”

He looked hurt at that jab, but right now all you were feeling was hurt and betrayed.

He had been with you less than an hour, and you were hurt.

“Do I not matter in this relationship?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Then why the hell did you do that Jensen? Why didn’t you tell me the second you were thinking of talking to Danneel? Why didn’t you come to me before?” you plead, finally looking to him. Tears were streaming down your face, and his emotions matched yours. He catches a tear as it falls. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about JJ.”

“But not about me? About us?” you point to your stomach.

“I. Babe.”

You shake your head, pulling away from him.

“When you have a better answer, come talk to me Jensen.”


	187. Bed Rest

After staring at the ceiling fan all night long and listening to Jensen snore, you got out of bed to sit and watch the night sky.

Your mind raced with every possibility.

He didn’t love you anymore.

He was tired of you.

It was all just too good to be true.

Sure you knew that your hormones were a big role in everything.

And yeah, you probably over reacted a slight bit.

But you couldn’t quite control your hormones and your body was going to show it.

You thought you dozed a few times during the night, but you barely remember anything, all but the gorgeous sunrise that morning and Jensen’s constant snoring through out your sleepless night.

 

“Baby?” Jensen’s voice rumbles through the room. You were so conflicted. You hadn’t heard it in three weeks and it made you excited. That made you scared as well. Scared enough to lose sleep over it.

You yawn slightly from your spot. “Yeah.”

Jensen wanders in and stretches, looking to the tail end of the sunrise. “Wow, that is a gorgeous view.”

You don’t catch it, but he’s looking at you not the sunrise. “Oh, yeah. The sunrises here are gorgeous.” You sigh and close your eyes, trying to hold in the warm from the blanket covering you.

“The sunset is great, but I was talking about you.” He kneels next to you and you finally look to him, disheveled and tired. “Are you okay?”

“To be honest. No.” you have dark circles under your eyes and your head is pounding. “I know you didn’t do anything. I trust you explicitly. I just have no control of my hormones sometimes and this sucks.” A tear starts to fall and you groan internally. “I hate this. I hate feeling so up and down.”

Jensen puts his lips to your stomach and gives it a kiss.

“I’m sorry I said those things. I should’ve kept it quiet. I don’t want to stress you and your babies out.”

“I didn’t mean to say that Jensen. I was upset, and I don’t think when I get upset sometimes. I want us to be able to talk to each other. I don’t want you to hide it because if you had hidden it, it would’ve come out later and I would’ve been angrier than yesterday.”

“I’m so sorry.” He repeats.

“Can you do me a favor?” you ask.

“Sure, anything for you.”

“Tell me one more time. Were you cheating on me with Danneel?”

“No.” he replies looking up to you. “I love you. I love you and JJ and a few other people. But you are my priority. I wish that through the hormones, you would get it. You are it for me. Okay?” you nod slowly, yawning again. “Now, come back to bed. I have a few days off before we get started again. You need to rest.”

You comply standing slowly, and he leads you to the bed.

“Just as long as you stay with me. Today. I’m sure Jared and Gen will understand that I am not up to coming for breakfast.”

“Then I’ll find us breakfast to have breakfast in bed. Me, you, JJ and the Twins.” He laughs as he puts his hand on your stomach.

“I have missed you so much.” You pepper his face with kisses, taking in everything that was.

Him.

“I have missed you too Y/N.” he helps you in to bed. “I have missed you too, but I know of someone else that missed you just as much.”

“JJ?” you ask quietly, trying to make yourself comfortable on your side. In a few seconds Jensen is around on the other side, sliding in to face you.

“Yeah. She really missed you. She cried for a good hour in the car after we dropped you off. We both cried actually.”

“Going soft on me Winchester?” you giggle. You find your anchor, and place your hand on his cheek.

“Yeah. You do things to me.”

A few hours pass, and soon your bed goes from just you and Jensen, to you, JJ and Jensen. You slept lazily on and off until something scares you awake.

“Jensen?” you cry. He wasn’t in the bed, and neither was JJ. You could hear them, but you couldn’t see them. You curl into as much of a ball as you possibly can. “Oh god. JENSEN!”

You hear a crash and Jensen runs in. “What’s wrong?”

You let out a moan, trying to talk. “I don’t now. Call Brittany! Her number is on the fridge. Ahh!”

Jensen looks to you only once, and runs back to the kitchen. After what feels like a few minutes he’s running back to you.

“Y/N?” Brittany asks. You can tell she’s out of breath, probably speed walking from her apartment to your street.

“Yeah.” You moan through the pain.

“What’s going on?” she asks.

“I don’t know. I just hurt. My stomach hurts. Like cramps but one hundred times worse.”

“She can’t be going in to labor, right?” Jensen asks.

“If her water broke, possibly. Did your water break Y/N?” she asks.

“No. Water didn’t break. Braxtons?” you try to breathe through the pain, but it isn’t enough so you let out a wail. Jensen takes your hand and you feel you almost break it as you squeeze through another wave of pain.

“I don’t know. I’m almost there.” She is breathless, but soon you hear her slamming your door closed. The line goes dead and she runs in, one of her assistants behind her. “Okay does your whole stomach hurt, or your abdomen?”

“My whole stomach.” You cry. Brittany pushes Jensen out of the way and slips a blood pressure cuff on your arm.

“Okay. We’re going to check a few things, and see if you’re dilated yet.” She starts to squeeze the blood pressure cuff and for a second you aren’t in pain.

“If she is?” Jensen moves to the other side of the bed and takes your other hand quickly. JJ joins him on his lap and holds on to your hand too.

“Then we might be having the twins early. We’ll have to get her to the hospital here in Santorini and get ready to meet your little sister and brother. But that’s a maybe.”

Brittany let’s Jensen stay while she takes your vitals, but you’re alone as she checks to see if you’ve started to dilate. Jensen waits patiently in the kitchen with bated breath, and returns as Brittany calls him.

“What’s going on?” Jensen asks nervously.

“She isn’t dilated. It isn’t premature labor. Her blood pressure was high, and they were extreme Braxton Hicks contractions. Pretty extreme.”

“What do we need to do?”

“Well.” She sighs, looking to you curled on the bed, clutching your pillow. “She told me about the little news bomb you dropped yesterday and that she didn’t sleep at all last night. Until the twins are here, for her health. No mentioning Danneel.”

“What about JJ?” you croak.

“If I have to, I will take her and let JJ talk to her, but you or Jensen will not talk about it. I think this is part of the reason your blood pressure spiked.”

Jensen looks to you and folds his arms over his chest. “Is accurate? Did you not sleep at all last night?”

“No. I didn’t.”

“And even though we talked it out this morning?”

“I had a momentary slip in confidence. I started thinking things I know aren’t true, but they’re still there and they won’t leave just like that Jay.” You break eye contact to look down to the floor.

“And that is why we need a Danneel free zone.” Jensen groans but Brittany interrupts him. “Hey. I’m first and foremost a friend of your wife’s, but I’m also her doctor. If we can pinpoint something wrong, it is my obligation to make sure we’re careful. No talking about Danneel. Talk about each other and how much you love each other and have missed each other.”

You roll your eyes and laugh as Brittany wags her eyebrows at Jensen. He goes red and ducks his head.

“You will also need to be on bed rest until we can get your blood pressure down. Which means you can get up to go to the bathroom, and if you need to lie on the couch or your little mattress out on the veranda. That is it. Breakfast lunch and dinner will be in bed or on the couch. Whatever. Got it?”

You both nod slowly in agreement and she smiles.

“Good. My job is to keep you three healthy. Your job is to help me.” She looks to Jensen and he agrees with her.


	188. Unexpected Surprise

“But Brittany. I’m not going to lower my blood pressure if I don’t get out of here. Please?”  
  
“No (Y/N)! I don’t want you going in to early labor. We need to have the twins as close to full term as possible.”  
  
You groan. “My ass hurts. I’m tired of sitting here.”  
  
“Can I move without my guard dogs then?” you ask once more.  
  
It was her turn to groan. “Slowly. And if you go outside without a vehicle to transport you, I may tie you to the bed.”  
  
“You are so mean.” You grumble.  
  
“I’m trying to help do what’s best for you and your health now, and the health of your babies. I don’t want something to happen.”  
  
“I really, really love you, and you are the best doctor in the world to come to Greece to help me out so I can be with my husband, but my insanity has flown out the window. I’m alone, I have nothing to do I’ve read the books I’ve brought with me.”  
  
“I know. Greece is the worst place to be when you are expecting twins. But at least you are with Jensen. You’ve got your friends with you, and soon you’ll be having two other kids with you.” You laugh, not really sure you were ready for that. “It’ll be okay. I’ll call my dad and see if he can send me a bunch of books. How about that? Will you stop complaining if I do that?”  
  
“No. I’ll only stop complaining if I can move around my house. I won’t run a marathon Britt. I promise.”  
  
“I know I’m going to regret this, but okay. You are free to move around the villa and your veranda only. If someone tells me that you’re traveling around the island, you are in big, big trouble.”  
  
“Yes mom.” You mutter sarcastically. “Thank you.”  
  
“Uh huh.” She replies before hanging up.  
  
With your new found freedom, you slowly stand – prepared to make yourself food, but you’re interrupted by light knocking on your door.  
  
You walk slowly to your front door, trying to mind your doctor’s orders. You twist the door open and see none other than Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie in front of you.  
  
“Hi.” You look to them surprised.  
  
“Hi. Sorry to bother you, but um. Can we use your bathroom?”  
  
You could see a bump through Angelina’s loose shirt, and you understood immediately.  
  
“Have to use the restroom on the hour every hour?”  
  
“More like every ten minutes.” Brad scoffs.  
  
“Well, come in. Make yourself comfortable. The bathroom is two doors down on your left.” You reply pointing. Brad closes the door and Angie rushes past you.  
  
It wasn’t long before Angie had rejoined you, and you were visiting back at the couch you hadn’t wanted to be confined to. You talked about due dates, objectives of travels in Greece.  
  
They tell you that they were finally having a day away from kids while on vacation, while you inform them of the movie Jensen would start filming in the next few days.  
  
Before you realize it, an hour had passed and Jensen was returning with JJ after a fun outing to the beach. It was even longer before you were saying goodbye to your new friends.  
  
  
“Although I’m really upset you are up and moving, this is awesome.” Jensen laughs as he joins you at the table.  
  
“I got permission from Brittany to move _slowly_ around the villa and veranda only.”  
  
“ _And_ so you aren’t lonely tomorrow, Angelina Jolie is joining you for lunch tomorrow.”  
  
“ **I know! Isn’t it great?** ” you ask excitedly. You take his hand in yours and put your head on his shoulder. “I know I should be sitting. But I’m not improving blood pressure by being cooped up here.”  
  
“But the babies.”  
  
“Like I told her Jensen, I’m not asking to run a marathon. I just want to move around without my guard dogs.” You laugh and kiss his cheek at his face he gives you. “I do like this handsome guard dog though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie make an appearance!
> 
> This is for my tumblr entrance for my SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge for @one-shots-supernatural


	189. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen teaching you to play the guitar

“You look happy.” Jensen comments as you are looking to him from your seat.

Jensen is quietly picking at his guitar, JJ is sleeping soundly on the couch across from you. After a long day, and an even longer afternoon for your lunch with Angelina Jolie, you both came home tired.

“I am. I’m a lucky girl.” You smile and sit up slowly.

“What do you need?” he jumps up to your aide.

“Oh be quiet. I just want to squeeze in with you. Teach me how to play?” you ask standing. He holds out his hand and smiles, waiting for you to take it. You squeeze into the love seat, sitting as close to your husband as possible.

“Okay. What song do you want to learn?” he asks kissing your cheek. He rubs your clothed belly a few times and lets you take the guitar. It felt impossible, but you finally got comfortable with the instrument on your lap.

“Um.” You turn to him and smile. “How about something easy. Since I am a beginner. This is so different from a piano.”

“The more and more I learn about you, the more and more I love you.” You turn to him and he gives you a sweet kiss, resting his forehead on yours. After a few seconds he perks up. “Okay. Now. Easy songs. Wild Mountain Thyme? Or crazy love?”

“Oh both great songs. How about Wild Mountain Thyme? So I can sing it to the twins when they come and to JJ?” you ask smiling.

“Done.” He kisses your head once more before teaching you the song.


	190. Sam and Dean's last day?

“So, last day of freedom before you are hard at work. What do you have planned for us?” you ask walking slowly to the bed. He sits up and yawns, giving you a smile.

“I’ve got someone coming to make us lunch, and me, you, Gen and Jare are going to talk.”

“Okay. What about?” you ask rubbing his leg.

He sits and sighs, rubbing his face in his hands. “We both aren’t sure if after season 12 we want to go on.”

“Oh. Okay.” You nod slowly.

“We’re going to talk together, and if it’s something we decide all together to continue or not, we’ll end after season 12. If not. We start planning.”

“Why? Why don’t you want to continue? I mean I’ve heard you say you want to be Dean until they stop writing for you.”

“Yeah. But a part of me wants to be a dad more. I mean I love it. I really do, and I love that even though it was short, I got to work with you.”

“Yeah. That was fun. Now, let’s slowly lead me to the kitchen, mama and babies are hungry. Please.”

He jumps up happily, ready to assist you to the kitchen.

 

 

“Okay, that was good. Now. Let’s get to talking.” Gen says, a matter of factly. She leans against Jared and starts to rub her stomach.

“I’m just curious to see what started this line of thinking.” You pipe up finally. You had been quiet the entire lunch, keeping to yourself; mainly thinking about everything.

“Well. You for starters.” Jared nods.

“Me?” you ask.

“Yeah. You and Gen. You’ll both be home with three kids after October. That’s going to be hard.” Jared points out. You nod in agreement, but he continues. “I know you’re doing marvelous as a step mom, but you are a first time mom.”

“So you think you guys need to sacrifice your time to help me?” you scoff, unsure that they were serious.

“In away, yeah. “ Jensen smiles giving a nod.

“Well that’s great to know that you all have my back. But I’d be able to handle it.” You take Jensen’s hand and lean forward. “I don’t want either of you regretting not going back to work.”

“A part of me wants to go back, but a bigger part of me doesn’t. I’m tired.” Jensen says. “Almost thirteen years of nine months with that guy.” Jared shakes his head and scoffs, while Gen laughs. “Yeah, a few extra seasons would be awesome. But I’m almost forty.”

“Yeah, you’re looking terrible old man.” Gen quips, getting a laugh out of you.

“What would you do if we were both not here. If we were both not here or pregnant?” you ask.

“Our answers would be very different.”

“Yeah. Jared’s right. If I didn’t have something tying me down, and happily tying me down.” He looks to you as you give him a perplexed look. “If I didn’t have that I’d definitely go a few more years.”

“Jare?” Gen looks to him.

“Well.” He sighs. “I sort of agree with Jay. I mean, I could go a few years. I am a few younger than him, but I could go more. But then again, there’s too much. I don’t like seeing my family on weekends and three to four months out of the year.”

“And with new additions coming, we don’t want to miss out on anything.”

“And you wouldn’t. The one big mistake that was made, that we’ve sort of corrected, was moving us to Vancouver.” Gen points out as you nod.

“And like now, if you were to get some awesome job that shouldn’t be bypassed, we would follow you. I would love to travel with you and go anywhere and be a mom and g –”

“You were pretty excited when you had that conversation with Dwayne.” Jensen stops you. “And just like you were so stoked that I get to work with Quentin and Clint, you were so excited at the possibility of working with Dwayne Johnson. I want that for you. What about you two? What about you possibly having good jobs? We don’t want you to sit on the sidelines and just be moms.”

“We never said we didn’t want that.” Gen speaks for the both of you and you nod. “We have never said that we don’t want to be moms.”

“And I’m technically not even a mom yet. I love being a step mom and I would be content to playing dress up and games with her until she has to go to school every day.”

“With that said, wouldn’t mind working either.” Gen laughs.

“Well, we are at a impasse.” Jared laughs with his wife.

“Why are you being so stubborn? I know you got the email from Dwayne. I know that you have a possible job offer after the twins are born, and you have this small part with me.” Jensen shakes his head.

“Because we are talking about Sam and Dean’s fate. Not mine.”

“Wait, hold on. What are you talking about?” Gen asks looking from you to Jensen a few times. “What is he talking about?”

“After we met Dwayne, we traded emails and numbers. He said he wanted to talk some time, and when I told him I’d be in Greece until after the babies were born, he said he’d email me to set something up.”

“Long and short of it all, Dwayne had a good premise for a script and he wanted to work with her. This could be a good pick for her. Just like this is for me.” He sighs and rubs his head. “If acting is what she wants to continue to do.”

“We can argue about what I want to do later. This little meeting is for you and Jared to decide if you want to do season thirteen when and if they continue that far, or if you want to do something else.” Jared lets out a sigh and nods his head as you point out the obvious.

“She’s right Jay. The point of today wasn’t to force her to make a decision or them to make a decision. It’s our decision we need to decide first.”

“I can speak for (Y/N) when I say this.” Gen leans forward and puts her head in her hands. “Whether you decide you contract for three more seasons, or you find a movie in Singapore. Or you just want to be stay–at–home dads while we get a few jobs. We are behind you 100%.”

“I agree with Gen completely. Yeah it would be cool to expand on Az’s story. To see more of her. It would be insanely awesome to bring Ruby back and stir up the pot for Sam.” Jared gives you a glare and all you can do is laugh. “But if that isn’t in the cards are we going to be upset?”

“No. You’ll have angry fans, not wives.” Gen agrees with you.

“In that case, crap. We may have to stay Dean and Sam forever.” Jared laughs.

“Really. Guys, we’ll support you with whatever you decide.” Gen stands. “So now that’s all you have to do. Me and Missus Ackles are going to go get some Vitamin D.”


	191. Instagram Posts

Go to [this post here to see](http://lovejaredandjensen.tumblr.com/post/145684397307/lovejaredandjensen-social-media-posts-365) what I did for a Graphic Design assignment.

This is set before Jensen surprises her early!


	192. Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kim surprising you in Greece

“Do you think that my baby sister is going to have to take a nap too?” JJ asks as you’re tucking her in to her bed.

You giggle and hand her, her Olaf doll. “Yeah. She will. Now you go to sleep and when you wake up in a while we’ll make some picture and things for your dad to put in his trailer. How about that?”

“Okay.” She says quietly. She tries to argue going to bed, but yawns and slowly falls quiet, her eyelids drooping. After a few seconds her eyes are closed and a small smile falls across her face.

You tiptoe out of her room, and before you can pass your front door there’s an excited knock on the door. You shuffle as quickly as you can to open the door to find your gorgeous costar Kim in front of you.

“Oppa!” she laughs happily flinging her arms in the air. You roll your eyes but open the door for her to come in, a big smile on her and yours. “Hi gorgeous momma. It is so good to see you.”

“It’s so good to see you.” You close the door lightly, and wrap your arms around her in a hug. “What are you doing all the way over here? Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“I needed a breather. I thought I’d see one of my favorite ladies. And see Greece for the first time.”

“Well, come in. Take a load off. Jensen’s at work so I’m all alone while the little one sleeps.”

“Well, I’m good to be here with you. This is a break for me.”

You nod at let her lead you to the couch, where you filled the day with conversations like old times.


	193. Boys Names

“How was your day with Kim?” Jensen asks, from the small closet. He pulls off his shirt and quickly strips to his boxers. It was still warm, so you had the doors open and a slight breeze was keeping the room cool.

“It was good. Gen came over, we had lunch and just visited all day. I wasn’t feeling too great, and they understood. They kept me pretty still all day.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” You smile, looking up to him from your lying spot. “Just Acid Reflux. Really bad acid reflux actually.”

“Do you need anything?” he asks slipping in to the bed next to you.

“No. Just you by my side.” You kiss his lips a few times and make yourself comfortable.

“Okay. That I can do.” He winks at you, and pulls you in to his arms.

“Hey, I was thinking.” You nestle your head into the crook of his neck, kissing his throat.

“What?”

“We need to think of a name for our little mini Jensen. We have a name for our baby girl.”

“Oh.” He yawns and tightens his hold on you. “That is true. What are you thinking?”

“Well, I was for sure thinking to give him Ross as the middle name.” you smile and look up to him; his eyes are half closed in exhaust. He looks down and kisses you on the bridge of the nose. “But what if we have JJ help us name him?”

“I like the middle name, and I think JJ would love that.” He yawns and it seems that his hold tightens even more.

“Yeah. Now go to sleep. We can talk about it later."


	194. You're breaking my heart, Babe

You loved the days when Jensen didn’t work, and like today, you had a day with your husband. The location wasn’t quite what Quentin and Clint wanted so that meant Jensen got the day off.

So today meant a day full of adventures with the Padalecki’s and Kim.

“How are you feeling today?” Kim asks as you lie down on the couch.

“Ready for these kids to get here.” You laugh shaking your head. You were tired, and it was starting to show. “I’m achy and tired.”

“Only a little longer. It’ll be over soon.”

You’re about to respond to her, when you can hear Jensen groan.

“No! Babe! Help me!” he laughs, as the three kids all start to squeal and yell.

“Why? What’s wrong?” you ask laughing.

“They’re attacking me. I can’t get out, I can’t break free!”

You roll to your side, and look to Jensen on the floor. JJ, Thomas and Shep are all on top of him. He has a big smile on his face, to match the kids.

“Oh. You’re breaking my heart, babe. My heart bleeds for you.”


	195. Pray for Orlando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the end in Italics is a little something that Rich said before Jared and Jensen's panel yesterday at PhoenixCon.
> 
> The quote at the beginning is my post for my tumblr writing challenge for one-shots-supernatural.

“Oh come on, I’m finally home and she’s crying. Why are you breaking my wife Kim?” Jensen asks as she walks in.  
  
“Oh, **there’s an interesting story behind that**.” Kim snorts as she watches you laughing so hard you’re on the ground.  
  
“Oh my god. Please. Stop. I. I have to go pee now!” you squeal, slowly sitting up. Jensen is by yours side, helping you up, hand at your elbow.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked cautiously.  
  
“Yeah. I just. I really have to go to the bathroom now. Damn this bladder.” You laugh, urging another laugh from Kim’s mouth.  
  
Jensen lets you slowly make your way to the bathroom, but you hear the conversation pick up, when they think you’re out of range.  
  
“What’s going on?” Jensen asks quietly.  
  
“Oh, we just heard about the news in Orlando. Trying to keep the mood as light as possible. Hormones and all.” You can hear her chuckle a little, yet try not to get choked up.  
  
“Oh yeah. Quentin said something about that earlier today. That’s just terrible.” He replies. You’re sure he’s nodding and you can hear him heave a heavy sigh as he sits down. “How has she been doing all day?”  
  
“Good. We got the news a few hours ago from her aunt. She’s just waiting to hear if her cousin is okay. She started to get a little emotional so I was reliving her first days on set. Well her first good days with Rich and Rob.”  
  
He laughs a little and so you back into the bathroom, keeping silently to yourself.  
  
After your Misha fiasco with Carla, and you got hired on to the show, you got a full episode with Gabe and God establishing your character as an archangel. Rich and Rob immediately took you under their wing, realizing that sometimes your bite was worse than your bark and you could be of good use to their pain in the ass coworkers. When you weren’t attached to Jensen’s hip, you were off on some grand adventure with Rich, waiting to get in to trouble, or you were secretly jamming with Rob in his trailer.  
  
Sometimes Rob felt like the father figure you didn’t have while Rich was the big brother. Other times it was switched and you and Rob would cause trouble, and Rich was the person you could vent your frustrations to.  
  
  
  
After finishing your business you walked back slowly to the living room where Kim and Jensen were visiting.  
  
“How are you doing?” he asks quietly.  
  
“Oh I’m okay.” You sigh, sitting down next to your husband. You put your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. “My cousin finally texted me. Her phone died before she left the club a few blocks down. She was stuck in traffic due to the SWAT team.”  
  
“And she wasn’t even there?” Kim asks.  
  
“No.” you shake your head. “Thank god. She’s like my little sister. I know it’d kill my aunt if anything happened to her. I don’t know what it’d do to me.”  
  
“She’s safe, so we can breathe.” Kim nods slowly, giving you a smile. Just like Rob and Rich were so influential in your life, Kim quickly took on the maternal role in your life when your aunt couldn’t.  
  
“Yeah.” Your husband nods, kissing your forehead. “Where’s the munchkin?”  
  
“Fell asleep. Gen and the boys just left. Jared skyped for his panel at Phoenix Con this morning and I did it after him. A solo one, and one with Kim.”  
  
“They missed you,” Kim smiles. “And I’m going to go to bed finally. I have had a day.”  
  
“Thanks for the laugh Kim. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Any time kid. See you both tomorrow!” she waves silently as she stands and she walks slowly towards your front door. After the door closes quietly, Jensen adjust s on the couch to look at you.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yeah. I think so. It helped that Kim was there. It kind if hit me after Gen and Jared and the boys left.”  
  
“Well, at least (Y/Cousin’s/N) is safe. Now what memories with Rich and Rob were you reliving?”  
  
“Oh all of them. Mainly all the pranks Rich and I managed to pull before anyone was the wiser.”  
  
“Oh?” he asks laughing.  
  
“Yeah.” You smile and put your head on his chest. “Shaving cream on Misha’s coffee.”  
  
“I remember that. He did deserve that though. He was being a prick.”  
  
You giggle and nestle into the crook of Jensen’s neck as best you can. “That, and scaring Jared with the clippers that one day.” Jensen snorts at the memory. You had talked Jeannie into putting a guard on her clippers and “pretend” to cut his hair. Jeannie was in on the joke from the start, happy that someone could hold their own with the boys. She had even gone out of her way to find some fake hair to match his color and that sealed the deal.  
  
“Yeah. Then there was the glitter lotion for you.”  
  
“That was you?” he asks, and even though he was trying to act frustrated, he laughed.  
  
“Yeah.” You laugh, reimagining your then boyfriend trying to get the glitter off of his face without help from the makeup team.  
  
“You are so lucky you are pregnant.”  
  
“No I got pied in the face, so we’re even.”  
  
He chuckles and let’s out a yawn. “Well, I’m off to bed. You gonna join me?”  
  
“Yes. Just a bit. I’m going to just put out a little statement about everything really fast. I’ll be in, in a bit?”  
  
Jensen nods and gives you a kiss on the forehead before getting up and heading for the master bedroom.  
  
You open your tumblr app, after Briana and Kim had joined and then Misha you silently opened your own account. After a few days Misha had spilled the beans on his account, so you openly posted. You check a few of your notifications and fine you were tagged in a video from the convention that had just concluded that weekend in Phoenix. It was Rich’s opening bit before Jared had skyped for the crowd.  
  
Although it was cut off in the beginning, you got the gist of his message. One you were happy to repeat, reblog, and agree with fully.  
  
“ _We are not different you and I. You and Jared. You and Jensen. You and (Y/N). Any of us in the cast. You just simply have a different job. And that is what this is all about. We all know there was a_ **tragedy in Florida last night**. And we would be remiss if we did not comment on it and acknowledge it and you know. Mourn with the nation. It’s what is currently going on. I’m not going to comment on the why, because we don’t know why. I’m not going to comment on the how, because we don’t know that either.’  
  
‘But what I do know is those acts of violence are driven by a loss of sense of self, a loss of sense of acceptance, a loss of sense of kindness, and as a people it is our job to fix that by paying it forward by doing the right thing to each other all the time. Every day. And I don’t care if it’s a stranger or a family member. You have to do it the right way every time. So this is the rule! You’re gonna take the acceptance that you find in the Supernatural family and you’re going to push it out into the other aspects of your life. You are going to be nicer than you think you should be, kinder than you have to be.’  
  
‘You’re going to be better than anyone thinks you can be because we know you can. We know that about you. And that’s how we’re going to solve this problem. We can legislate until we’re blue in the face, but if you can’t fix humanity, you can’t make humans do the right thing. Let’s do it starting here and it will fix it out there. It may sound cheesy, but it’s the right answer. So that’s what we’re gonna do as the Supernatural family. And it starts here in Phoenix, and it goes to the other cities we go to. Then it goes to GISHWES, then it goes to the tumblr pages and it goes to twitter. You’re not gonna be mean, you’re not going to be bitchy, you’re not gonna complain.’  
  
‘Everything you post on social media will be friendly. **If you don’t have something nice to say, put the phone down**. We’re going to be nice to each other. We’re going to be kind. We’re going to be supportive. It does not matter who you are, what you do, who you marry, who you love, what your job is what your problems are or what your gifts are. We are all the same and until we realize that, we will never ever, ever, fully be able to heal and I say the Supernatural family is the exact institution to begin the healing process. So that is the rule. And that is the regulation, and that is what we’re going to do.”  
  
Rich had said it perfectly. After agreeing with the video, and putting your two cents in you were content to go to bed, fight another day.


	196. Surprised, Yet Again

“By. Have a good day sweetie.” You walk with him to the door. He leans in to give you a kiss and lingers for a while.  
  
“Mmm. Man. I don’t want to leave.” He shakes his head, and rubs your stomach as you lean in to him more, perfectly balancing your cup of tea in the other hand while holding on to him.  
  
“Go make the big bucks, win an Oscar. All that jazz. We’ll all be here when you get back later today.” You chuckle. The babies seemed to flutter a little more, but this time it felt more like kicking.  
  
Your eyes widen, which worries him. “What? What happened?”  
  
“Nothing, I’m fine. I. I think I can feel more of a kick.” You pulled your shirt up quickly and placed his hand where you felt a strong kick, and he knelt to the ground.  
  
After a few seconds he perked his head up and gave you a smile. “Oh my god. I can feel it. I can feel the kicking.”  
  
“Ooh. On the other side too. Other side.” You directed. You didn’t want to drop your tea, so you mumbled “ups” and “downs” until he had both hands on either side of your stomach.  
  
“Wow.” He shakes his head a few times before putting his forehead to your stomach. “I am the luckiest man in the world.”  
  
“Okay luckiest man, now go to work. We’ll be here when you get back.”  
  
He gives a groan, but stands after kissing your stomach a few times. His neatly groomed beard scratched your stomach as he did so before moving on.  
  
“Fine, I love you all. Kiss JJ for me.”  
  
“Done, now go.” You order to the door – knowing Cliff and his car was waiting outside.  
  
He salutes you with a “yes ma’am” and a final kiss before finally leaving you alone to an empty home. You had only a little bit of time before he’d be busy, and you wanted to surprise him with a visit on set. Just to see what it was like to be on a movie.

* * *

 

“Okay, so I called a car company, since your only car is on set with Jensen. It should be here in five minutes max.” Emily said looking up from her phone. You give her a nod, ready to leave. You were just adjusting the little hat on JJ, as she was attempting to smear sunscreen all over her face.  
  
That was interrupted by your sudden urge to go pee.  
  
“Oh, hold on. Gotta go to the bathroom.” You joked.  
  
“Ugh. Again?!” JJ whines. “I wanna go see daddy.”  
  
You can hear Emily chuckle as you rush off. “Yeah, again sweetie. When you have babies growing in you, you have to go to the bathroom a lot more. You’ll still get to see your dad.” Ali replies. “Come here, we need to rub all that sunscreen in or you’ll have white spots.”  
  
JJ’s mind is quickly derailed to a different subject, and you can relax a little, knowing she isn’t as impatient.  
  
It takes you about five minutes longer to get out of the house, but once you’re finally all in the car you drive off excitedly looking forward to seeing Jensen, even though he had just left less than an hour ago.  
  
  
“God, good thing you aren’t walking those hills and stairs.” Emily mutters as she looks around at your setting. The set was nestled in a small street of houses, the backdrop a beautiful hill of whites, cerulean and bright colors for whatever they were filming that day.  
  
“I know. I’m already tired looking at them.” Ali replies before you can. “And I’m not pregnant. With twins.”  
  
The guards at the front entrance of the street took your credentials, and after a confusing few seconds of two men barely speaking any English, you barely discerned “wife” and “ex wife” in their broken English. You let that roll of your back, excited to see Jensen in his happy place, working among two great people in the business.  
  
“Ah, Ms...” A woman walks up to you as you all pile out of the car. She gives you a confused look as she’s trying to figure out who you are.  
  
“Mrs. Ackles.” You correct.  
  
“Ah.” She shakes her head. “Mrs. Ackles. Your husband’s trailer so to speak is in this house, please follow me.”  
  
“Thank you.” You reply looking back to Emily. If you weren’t worried before, worry falls to your face. She shrugs her shoulders but follows you, holding on to Emily. Ali had your bag and does the same. You walk only a few feet down hill before finding a blue door with Jensen’s name on a sign both in English and Greek.  
  
“Um wait.” You ask as she’s about to knock. “I want to surprise him.”  
  
“Okay,” she shakes her head. She backs off and as you’re about to knock on the door it swings open, bringing you face to face with Danneel. With one hand she had opened the door, while the other one had a hold of his collar. Her lips were crashed to his in a kiss.  
  
You can hear Emily turn, knowing that she was trying to hide JJ. “Oh my god.” She mutters.  
  
You clear your throat, trying to get their attention.  
  
“Oh, hi.” She sneers looking to you and breaking the kiss. Jensen looks completely dumbfounded but all you can see is red. She chuckles a little and you think she calls you “ _fat_ ” before walking past you, roughly hitting your shoulder.  
  
Now you understood why everyone was confused. But more than confused, you were hurt.  
  
You turn to Emily and Ali, and smile through gritted teeth. “JJ, I need to talk to your dad for a second, I bet if you ask this nice lady she’ll introduce you to your daddy’s boss.”  
  
“I can’t do that ma’am. Mr. Tarantino and Mr. Eastwood are busy.”  
  
“Well then how about craft services?” you reply batting your eyelashes to her.  
  
“Um. Yeah. Sure.” She clears her throat and Emily quickly follows after, knowing very well you’d start a yelling match and you didn’t want to do it in front of JJ. Ali looks to you and then to Jensen.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Thanks Ala. I’ll be fine.” You smile back at her until she gets it. You wanted him alone and you wanted to yell. You wanted to do something. You wanted to slap him across the face.  
  
Once Ali is out of earshot, you turn to him.  
  
“Hey baby.” He smiles, hoping you’d forgotten the little show you had just witnessed.  
  
“Don’t you dare “hey baby” me, Jensen.”  
  
“I didn’t do anything.” His voice is already starting to raise, he’s ready and on the defensive knowing your agitated state.  
  
“So, are you going to invite your pregnant _wife_ in?” you ask folding your arms across your chest.  
  
Jensen clears his throat and motions inside for you, and you quickly walk in. As soon as you hear the door close, you haul around and slap him across the face.  
  
“How do you fucking dare say that? You kissed your ex in front of your wife.” Jensen recoils at the slap and backs to his little chair. “No. Even better, your daughter. Who is already confused. How fucking dare you?”  
  
“She caught me off guard. I know she knew you were there. She opened the door. I didn’t do anything.” His voice raises.  
  
“Didn’t do anything?” your voice barely squeaks, you’re trying to maintain a steady tone for him – for his job. When truth be told, you were in fact only trying to maintain your blood pressure. “Then what did I just witness Jensen?”  
  
“Danneel forcing herself on me.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you stop when you saw me?” you asked. “Why didn’t you push her away from you? Why do you let her control you and hurt me? Every damn time?”  
  
He clenches and unclenches his fists a few times, but stays silent.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” You turn on your heel and walk towards the door.  
  
“Baby, no. Please!”  
  
“No. You don’t get to do this Jensen.” You groan in frustration, but with your emotions and hormones, you’re quickly crying. He puts his hand on your elbow to try and pull you back to him. “Until you can get. God. Brittany said no Danneel. Swapping spit with your ex might send your wife into premature labor Jensen.”  
  
“Please. Don’t.”  
  
“No.” you pull away from him shaking your head. “No.”  
  
You open the door to see JJ running towards you.  
  
“Where’s my daddy?”  
  
“He’s in there sweetie,” you point to the open door, “but we’re going back home.” You order.  
  
“Aww, why?”  
  
“Your daddy has to work.” You hold your hand out and walk towards, “and I don’t feel good.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” She replies quietly. She turns and blows a dramatic kiss to her father and follows you quietly to the car. As you get in the car, you can see Emily following after you, and Ali – your little pit bull – in Jensen’s face. You let your face rest against the cool glass and a few seconds later Ali joins you.  
  
“ **οδηγώ. Παρακαλώ**.” Ali asks the driver. The car lurches forward and you catch a glimpse of Danneel join Jensen in the driver’s side mirror.

* * *

 

“You know he’s going to not stop bothering you until you answer.” Emily replies holding out your phone.  
  
Emily and Ali were total opposites. Emily wanted to give Jensen a chance, where you were sure Ali wanted to skin him alive.  
  
The second you left set he had started to call, alternating between frantic texts and multiple voicemails. Some lasting seconds, others longer.  
  
“I don’t want to talk to him.” You reply stubbornly, turning on your side on the couch.  
  
“He _isn’t_ going to stop.” Gen replies catching your attention. “And I don’t know why Hannah got white pillows and couches.” She grabs the pillow that had evident mascara and makeup stains on the front. “I hope this wasn’t expensive.”  
  
“It was Jensen’s money. It’s fine.” Ali scoffs leaning back. “He’s rich.”  
  
“Ala. Stop. Oh, look, another text.” Emily scoffs holding out the phone. “Answer it. It’s getting annoying. You know he’ll come home if you turn your phone off completely.”  
  
“Guys, just leave her alone.” Kim replies walking in with a cup of water. She places it on the coffee table and motions for you to move. She sits and lets you return, resting your head in her lap. “She’ll talk to him when she’s calmed down.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk to him.” You mutter again, closing his eyes.  
  
“He gets what he deserves. The fucking bastard is on my shit list.” Ali replies.  
  
“Ali!” Emily scolds.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, for starters his daughter is in the other room.” Emily replies. “Secondly, I can understand where he’s coming from.”  
  
“I can’t, they were kissing. I would think you’d be pretty pissed off if I was kissing my ex and we were married Em.”  
  
“She caught them off guard; maybe he didn’t know Danneel was going to be here. Maybe she caught him off guard.” Ali scoffs but Emily continues. “We don’t want to blow this out of proportion. For both JJ and (Y/N).”  
  
You sit up slowly and run your fingers through your hair. “You know what Kim, I think I might take you up on that offer. Can JJ and I stay with you?”  
  
“We can take JJ,” Gen offers.  
  
“No. It’s okay.” You shake your head. “I can take her.”  
  
“It’s up to you, but I think you should fix it with Jensen.” Gen replies.  
  
“Not tonight.” You shake your head.

* * *

 

Like your friends had guessed, Jensen was home quicker than you thought.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asks as he walks in on you packing your clothes.  
  
“JJ and I are going to stay a few nights at Kim’s place. I need to get out of here.”  
  
“What happened to never going to bed alone?” he asks.  
  
“Right now I don’t want to look at you.” You start to cry, and groan. After finally stopping the floodgates were open again. “I won’t be able to without seeing that image in my face.”  
  
“For the last time, I didn’t instigate that kiss. It was all Danneel. She always instigates things.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you stop her.” You sit down and lean against the footboard. “God Jensen! We’re right back to the first fight we had. You don’t stand up for me.”  
  
“I do! Of course I do. I told her off and got her kicked off of set, but you were high–tailing it away. Not standing up for yourself.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have to. My husband should want to jump to the occasion any time. He shouldn’t be kissing his ex. He shouldn’t. I just can’t.”  
  
You stand quickly and pull at the small bag filled with a few outfits and your toiletries.  
  
“I got it.”  
  
“No, I’m not an invalid. I can get it myself.” You growl, rushing out of the room all but a little to fast.

* * *

 

 **Jensen’s point of view**  
  
Just like earlier, you watched the red taillights of her car leave.  
  
Again.  
  
And this time, it was with your daughter too.  
  
“Fuck. God damn it!” you yell.  
  
You’re going to yell some more and interrupt your neighbors when you see Jared running up to you.  
  
“Gen told me what happened. Really dude?”  
  
“I got caught off guard! By both of them!”  
  
_But the issue with your ex wife didn’t mean anything,_ you thought to yourself. _You just couldn’t say anything, for fear of everything. Everything falling apart.  
  
_ “So you don’t stop her?” Jared replies. “Dude! You’re lucky she only slapped you Jay.”  
  
“He really is.” Ali replies as you both walk in. “I’m about ready to pummel him.”  
  
“Ali, I’m sorry but this doesn’t concern you.” Jared replies. “This is family.”  
  
Ali arches her eyebrows and folds her arms across her chest.  
  
“I am family. (Y/N)’s family.” She retorts. She ignores Jared’s icy glare and looks to you. Your cheek is still red from (Y/N)’s harsh slap – yet you felt you deserved about twenty more. “I trusted you with her. She’s my big sister. She means the world to me. You don’t deserve her. Why the hell would you do that to her?”  
  
You look down, unable to find the words to even answer.  
  
“See? You can’t even answer me, and I’m gay and not even married to you. My” Ali replies.  
  
“Pit bull,” Emily groans to her girlfriend. “Let them talk Ali. Leave them alone.”  
  
“No. she’s right. I really don’t deserve her.”  
  
“Good, glad you’re finally getting that. She didn’t do a god damn thing to you. Hell, she was bringing your daughter to set to surprise you, and you couldn’t even tell her why you didn’t stop her.”  
  
“ALI!” Emily yells. “Leave him alone, can’t you tell he already feels bad?”  
  
“He deserves it. You didn’t see her Em. You were entertaining JJ so she wouldn’t hear everyone.” She shakes her head. “You know this was just like the first time Brock supposedly cheated on her.”  
  
“Don’t you dare compare him to Brock.” Jared comes to your defense, pointing an angry finger at her.  
  
“Yeah Ali, that’s really harsh.”  
  
“She’s probably right,” you finally pipe up. “Help me make it better?”  
  
“Why should I help you?” she looks around and up to the ceiling. “You know what you have to do. What good is it until that’s done?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Jared scoffs.  
  
“Her or Danneel. But he needs to make a choice. (Y/N) is too nice to give him the ultimatum, but I’m not. I’ll do it. I’m tired of watching my best friend get walked all over, if you really love her, which I can see it Jensen,” she walks closer to you, and you hang your head low. “I can see it Jensen, or I thought I could. But I can’t right now. I can see someone trying to worm their way back in to your life. That isn’t right. (Y/N) is _your_ wife. She and JJ are you priority.”  
  
“Can I see her?”  
  
“She doesn’t want to see you.” Emily replies.  
  
“Is she okay?”  
  
Ali grabs after her purse and shrugs. “Who knows? You may have two more kids soon.”

* * *

 

 **Your point of view.**  
  
You methodically brushed your teeth, after seeing the countless texts from Jensen and even a few from Emily and Ali, you needed to numb your mind.  
  
You couldn’t raise your blood pressure, and you were trying your best to keep calm.  
  
You lean against the counter and sigh, almost wanting to give in after the latest text.  
  
_“I’m sorry. I’ll do ANYTHING for you to talk to me again. Please!? Talk to me?”_  
  
You were about to respond with a quick “ _not yet_ ” when panic set in over you. Your stomach seized and after a few seconds wet, cold liquid gushed down your leg.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Kim asked walking in. She could see the panic in your face and stopped. “What? What happened?”  
  
“Either I just peed my pants or my water broke, and I don’t think it’s the first one.”


	197. Labor Pains

“Owwww,” you whine as another contraction hits you. You groan in to your pillow and can feel a hand on your head.

“What do you want? Do you want me to get Brittany, Jensen?”

“I don’t want to talk to him!” you growl.

“He’s here, are you sure?”

“Traitor!” you mutter looking up to Kim. “Ow. It hurts.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But I had to call Jensen. He deserved to know.” You roll your eyes at her and she shakes her head. “I know you’re angry, and he fucked up royally, but he deserves to know.”

“I don’t want to speak to him. FUCK!” you scream through another contraction. “This is 95% his fault.”

Kim shakes her head and chuckles. “Fine sweetie. I’ll go get Brittany, see if we can help with the pain.”

 

 

After a few contractions, the pain calmed down enough for you to doze off to sleep. You had started to have a good dream, but were quickly woken up by a noise in your room.

“Sorry.” Jared smiles, picking up his phone that had clattered to the phone.

“Go away.” You mutter crankily.

“I’m just coming in to check on you for Jensen, since you won’t let him come in.”

“You know I was having a good dream, and then your idiot friend ruined it.”

“He isn’t in here.” Jared points around the room.

“I can smell is frustratingly amazing musk.” You reply clutching on to the pillow, earning a laugh from Jared.

“Come on, cut him some slack. He’s feeling super, extremely bad.”

“That isn’t good enough. I let the first issue slide faster with Danneel. This isn’t. This doesn’t slide. I’m not a doormat. He isn’t going to walk all over me.”

Jared sighs and looks down. “I know. You didn’t deserve this, but he’s beating himself up (Y/N). Ease up on him.”

“Good,” you reply curtly. “I didn’t deserved to be virtually slapped by him and Danneel.”

“He’s trying. What does he need to do to fix this?” Jared asks.

“Space.” You roll to your side and face away from him. “I just want some space.”

“Fine. But just know he’s here until. He’s here.” He stammers. “He isn’t leaving.”

“I figured,” you sigh, going silent.

 

You knew you’d talk to him. You just wanted time. Time to not want to strangle him.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” you cry after getting off the phone with your aunt. “But I want Jensen in here.” You look up to Kim who had returned with coffee and water for you. “Please?”

“Sure. I’ll be back.” She nods quickly. She had heard the entire conversation, and couldn’t help but get teary–eyed either.

You had called your aunt to let her know you were at the hospital and you wanted her. You unleashed all your fears, your worries, your fight with Jensen on her. And then she turned around and dropped a bombshell.

Her breast cancer was back and she couldn’t travel.

If it wasn’t one thing, it was something else, and by the time Kim returned with Jensen, you were crying in by the bucket loads.

“First rule Jensen.” Kim demands before letting him in. She barricades herself across the door. “No mentioning Danneel. The second you say her name, unless she mentions it, I’ll drag you out of here myself. She’s been through enough.”

“Fine.” Jensen nods, looking over Kim’s shoulder to you, clutching your pillow. “Now can I talk to her?”

Kim nods and sighs, letting Jensen through the room.

“What happened baby? Talk to me.” He hesitates, but runs his hand over your cheek, brushing a tear away.

You grab a hold of his hand and hold it to your face. He sighs heavily, even though you had barely been apart only less than 24 hours, it still did things to him.

“Come on, talk to me.”

“The cancer is back. I was telling her I wanted her here, that I wanted her to give you a piece of her mind, that I wanted her help. She can’t travel. She’s too sick.”

“Oh god.” He mutters quietly. “I’m so. God.”

“Yeah. So we need to figure this the fuck out. I can’t lose two people in my life. It’s touch and go with my aunt. She may not make it. I’m not losing you.”

He looked into your eyes, not realizing the severity of the situation. He looks down and waits for you to say it.

“Do you care about her, at all?” you ask. “No the “we share a daughter, I have to care about her,” but do you actually have feelings for her?”

“No.” he says quickly. His thumb rubs soft circles in your cheek and you slowly look to him. His green eyes pierce into yours and he’s smiling softly. “My heart has room for you, for JJ, and for these two. And the idiots out there. But you are my first priorities.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And if it takes time, I will prove it every day.”

“You said that last time.” You replied. “You keep promising that.”

“I know, and I’m serious. I told her she needs to have her lawyer contact Kristen if she wants to ever even think of seeing JJ again for the next while. I should’ve had the stones to do it earlier. I’m just a coward. I’m scared I’m going to lose JJ. I’m scared I’m going to lose you. The twins. I’m just freaked out.”

 

“What are you doing in her bed Jensen?” Brittany asked walking in later. You had finally fallen asleep and jolted awake when she walked in.

“Well, she was finally sleeping.” Jensen muttered sarcastically.

“I’m not happy with you Jensen. I told you what had to happen. Yet you screwed it up.”

“I know, and I’m going to be dealing with that for a while.”

“Just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep.” You whined lying back down with your head against Jensen’s shoulder.

“We need to check and see how far dilated along you are. You might need to start pushing soon.”

“Pushing?” you ask, panic laces your voice. This was something you weren’t ready for. “Are you sure?”

“Yes sweetie, you’ll do great.” Jensen boasts with a smile. “You’re the strongest woman I know.”

“Shut up.” You roll your eyes.

“He’s right. You’re strong. And you need to get off the bed Jensen. Now. I need to check your wife.”

Jensen grumbles, but gets off the bed after kissing your forehead. He waits with bated breath as Brittany does her job, checking to see if you’re ready or not.

“Well. Do you want him here, or is he not allowed?” Brittany asks looking to Jensen. She was clearly still angry.

“Is it really time?” you squeak.

“Yes. You are dilated and ready to push.”

“It’s barely been 24 hours Brittany. It’s too soon!” you reply. This time scared.

“I know it seems soon, but some babies come sooner. We need to start pushing. I’d like to have these kids naturally.”

You sigh and nod. “Okay. I want him with me. And Kim. I want Kim with me.”

“Anyone else?” Brittany asks.

“And Gen. Gen and Jared.”

“Room isn’t big enough (Y/N).” Brittany reminds you.

“Jared will be fine helping Emily and Ali with the kids.” Jensen replies taking your hand.

“Oh god. What if I’m not ready?” you cry. “What if I’m not going to be a good mom?”

“Stop it.” Jensen sits next to you and takes your hand. “You’re sometimes a better mom to JJ and you aren’t her biological mom. You are going to be the best mom to these kids.”

“And with what you don’t know, you’ll learn.” Kim steps up and takes your other hand. “You’ll learn from mistakes, with help from others. We’re here for you. We’re your family too.”

You can only nod, as Brittany is soon barking orders to the nurses. Get her ready, get them ready. Soon you were alone waiting. Just waiting.

 

 

You let out a scream and another push.

Jensen had cut the umbilical of your daughter, but was immediately back by your side as the nurses were quickly at your daughter’s side to make sure she was healthy.

“Come on sweetie. You’re doing good.” Gen replies holding your knee. A part of you wanted to scream. To blame Jensen. Another part of you wanted to scream at Brittany. Ask her why you weren’t having a C-Section.

“Well. I’ll be damned.” Brittany chuckles.

“What?” you and Jensen ask worried.

“Congratulations mom and dad. You have two girls. Jensen, you are now officially outnumbered.”

You look up to Jensen as Brittany puts your second daughter on your chest.

“Damn. Two girls.” Jensen shakes his head as he leans over you and kisses your forehead. “JJ will be happy.”

“Okay. Dad. Cut the umbilical cord, and let us do our jobs.”

Jensen nods happily and follows your baby to the nurses’ station. It isn’t long after your hospital room is full of one, but two babies’ cries.


	198. Make you feel my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This FIC is based on the song of the same title by Adele - look it up if you give it a chance- i've been obsessed with it.
> 
> Copy this link in your browser to listen to it:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/supernaturalismalifetumblr/playlist/30wLFh9mz0ZTRVa0X8SBaj

By the time you woke up Samantha and Kaitlyn were peacefully sleeping that night – however short that would be – in their bassinets. Gen, Jared and Kim took all the kids home after they had a chance to meet them. Ali stayed behind, still cautious of Jensen, while Emily went home with the group.

You sit up to see Jensen sitting on your small couch, head ducked. His shoulders are heaving and you are sure he’s been crying. Finally free of your confines of an IV pole and in comfortable sweats, you pad slowly over to him.

“What are you doing sweetheart?” you ask quietly, making sure not to raise your voice to wake the twins. “What’s wrong?”

His shoulders quake, and you know something is plaguing his mind.

“Sweetheart?”

“I. I just screw everything up.”

“Chill out Dean Winchester.” You chuckle, running your fingers through his hair. You pull him close to you until his head is against your chest.

“I do though,” he nods, trying to sound impetulent like a child. “I screw everything up, you hate me.”

“No. You don’t.” he avoids your gaze so you kneel in front of him. “Babe, if you screw everything up, and if I didn’t want to be with you and hated you, would I be here?” you look to see tears falling down his cheeks. “Would I let you be here? In fact, if you were such a major screw up, would I even be married to you?”

“I don’t know why you are here?”

“Because despite our differences and stupid things that happen, I love you. So much. I wish you would get it.”

“I apparently don’t, because I let someone I hate get in between us.”

“Well, then that’s something we can work on together.” You pull him to his feet and plant your lips on his. “I’m not going to do this alone, your daughters deserve to have their father with them, I’m not letting you off the hook with Danneel, and we need to talk. With Elena regularly. I need to know why you can’t shake her hold on you, and you need to know why I’m so hurt, and Elena is the only person that can help.”

“Please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t.”

“But you do, I can see it in your face.” He argues. “I got slapped pretty hard yesterday morning. I know I deserved it, but you don’t hit someone you don’t hate.”

You look down and sigh; ashamed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I deserved it.”

“No, not that. You didn’t deserve getting hit, I was just seeing red, and I wasn’t going to hit her. I’m so sorry.” You softly run your fingers gingerly down the cheek you had slapped the morning before. “I’m so scared that someone is going to hurt me and I took the first swing.”

“I deserved it.” He replied. “Danneel had no business being there. She had no business forcing herself on a married man, even if I was her ex. I should’ve pushed her off. I guess I was just using the excuse that she was pregnant to not do it.”

“And that is why we need to talk with Elena. We need a healthy outlet and a professional opinion.”

“We aren’t hopeless yet?” he asks, giving you a small smile.

“You know what you absolutely have to do to make me get up and leave without a word.” You kiss his cheek and give it a soft rub. “Don’t do that, and we can work through anything.”

 

 

Jensen’s point of view

After your discussion, you took a walk to calm down. It was nearly midnight, and the moon was bright over the water – the hospital on the hillside, the small town of Los just one island over were bright against the black of the water.

You were incredibly lucky to have such a strong woman, after giving birth to not one, but two girls – your girls – she was comforting her when you screwed up. You had hit the jackpot not only with a wife, but she was amazing with JJ, and you knew she’d be a natural mom. 

You slowly walk inside to the hospital after about twenty minutes and hear her softly singing to one of the twins.

‘When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.’

She shifts her daughter in her arm and starts to sway slowly, barely noticing you standing there.

‘I know you haven’t made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong. I’ve known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong. I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue. I’d go crawling down the avenue. No, there’s nothing that I would do to make you feel my love.’

You run your hand through your hair before approaching her slowly not to scare her, not to even stop her. There was something about her voice that made you go weak at the knees. You slowly pick up the other twin, and slowly start to rock her, listening to the words of her small song.

‘The storms are raging on the rolling sea and the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, you ain’t seen nothing like me yet. I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn’t do. Go to the ends of the earth for you. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love.’

“Samantha Jean, Kaitlyn Olivia. You are very loved. There is nothing your momma wouldn’t do for you. Just remember that.” She replies kissing Sam on the forehead.

You place your daughter back in the bassinet and (Y/N) does the same, pulling you to the small couch in her hospital room.

“That song isn’t just for Sammy and Liv.” She smiles already giving them their nicknames. She let’s you pull her in close, and nestles her head in the crook of your neck. “It’s for you too.”


	199. Post Partum

“I don’t want to leave the hospital.” You sigh looking out of the nursery.

“That’s a first.” Jensen shakes his head lightly.

“But what if something happens to them?” you ask looking to your husband. “What if something happens and I’m not there. The first thing their tiny brains will see is someone else’s face.”

“Babe.” He stops you, placing his hands on your arms. “Sammy and Liv are in good hands. Brittany is on call for the day, and then Jason is on call after, and I really like him. He’ll keep our girls safe.”

Something in your core twitched as he called Sammy and Liv your girls. It made it feel even realer than it was. 

“I just wish they could come home with us.”

“They’re still young. Still needing some time. This is just a precaution.” Brittany replies for Jensen, walking out to you. You give her a look and you know she’s seen that look. From countless moms. “They’re safe (Y/N). I promise. And the second anything comes up, good or bad. I’ll call you. Any time of the night.”

“Are you sure I’m okay to leave? That I can be released.”

“Are you feeling sick?” Jensen asks, worry on his face and tone.

“No, I. I just don’t want to leave them.” You reply quietly. “I’ve been a mom less than two days and I have to leave them.”

“Why don’t we stay a little longer then?” he asks sweetly, kissing your forehead.

“Yeah?” you ask once.

“Of course,” he gives you a kiss, and you relish in the attention – angry at yourself for being angry at him. Sure you had a load of things to work on, but you missed him. You did love him after all. “Anything for you baby. Let me go call Jared and tell them we’ll be back in a bit.

You hear your husband walk off slowly as you watch your two little girls in the window of the nursery. For a hospital, the one you were in was rather gorgeous, pristine white walls, ceilings and floors filled your vision as you watched your two girls lie in their beds.

Jensen’s point of view

You put your phone to your ear as you walk down the hall, hopefully out of (Y/N)’s line of hearing.

Three rings later your best friend answers.

‘Hey, what’s up? Everything okay with the twins?’ he asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, they’re doing fine. It’s (Y/N) I’m worried about.”

‘Is she okay?’

“Yeah. She’s fine, she isn’t taking leaving the twins very well. She wants to stay a little longer. So.”

‘We got JJ. No worries brother, take your time. We thought it might turn out that way. It might be hard to get her to leave.’ He laughs on his end, and you roll your eyes.

“Thanks. We’ll let you know when we’re leaving. I think she just needs a little more time. I think there’s more to the story than not wanting to leave.”

‘I get it. Maybe her mom issues?’ he asks cautiously.

“Oh.” You stop to think. You had forgotten about the lack of a mother figure in her life. Not to mention her mother figure was sick and unable to be with her, you felt like hitting yourself for not realizing faster. “I didn’t think of that.”

‘Yeah, just something to think about. I know she talked a little to Kim and Gen, maybe ask her? I don’t know how receptive she’ll be to talk about it, but you can try.’ He clears his throat and says something to one of the boys. ‘And we’ve got JJ. We’ll feed her because the boys are hungry.’

“Okay. Thanks Jare.”

‘Anytime. Give (Y/N) our love and we’ll see you soon.’

You nod, even though you know he can’t see it and you quickly hang up after thanking your best friend.

“I’m worried about her Jensen.” Brittany replies walking up, knowing you had the same thing on your mind.

“I know, and I know I’m partially to blame.”

“No. That’s a whole other story. If we can catch it early, you may not have many issues with postpartum.”

“You think that’s the issue?” you ask sitting down.

“I know it is.” She smiles. “I see it so much, and it usually goes undiagnosed. I don’t want that to happen to (Y/N).”

“What about her mom?”

“What do you mean?” she asks, confusion falls to her face and she raises her eyebrows in question.

“I know her mom, or the lack there of has been weighing on her mind lately. Maybe she doesn’t want to be a bad mom like she’s worried about her mom.”

“But her mom was gone because of health. She wasn’t negligent. It her father, which was a whole other story. I was there with her when her mom was diagnosed and when she died. I think she’s more worried she’s going to turn out like her dad. I know she’s worried about her Aunt, and her aunt is an important person to her. But we just need to be there, and maybe something to balance the hormones.”

“Do you know anything that can help?”

“Yeah. I can write a prescription for some depressants. We need to approach this cautiously. You know her. She’s a ginger at heart.”

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll call her aunt. See if she knows anything that could help.”

“I know it’s going to be hard to go back to work for you. But you should rally the troops. She needs you right now, and I know with that Supernatural family you’ve got behind you, she could use the love and support you can give her. Especially since she can’t be with her babies yet and there’s still tension, and her aunt is sick.”

“I wish I could take that back.” You look down and run your fingers through your hair, groaning at the thought of the stupid mistake you had made.

“My advice, and this is coming from a friend of your wife, and a fellow woman, not her doctor.” She sighs and squats in front of you. “From this point forward, your life, your relationship. It’s her and those kids. Yes I get that you have to be around her because of JJ, but until your wife can trust again honestly, I think you need to have someone else be the go between.”

“I just don’t want to make them deal with that. Put them in the middle.”

“They already are, and if they didn’t want to be, they wouldn’t be here. You’ve got so many people that have your backs, use it. I know that Jared will go to bat for you. I know he let you in to the hospital room earlier.”

You laugh, slightly embarrassed.

“She loves you Jensen, and as someone who’s known her a little longer than you have, I know what I see. Don’t squander that emotion, because it almost broke her the last time she gave her heart away. I never want to see her go through what she went with Brock. Again.”

With that she gets up, patting your knee as she goes and handing you a script for an anti depressant. You shove the script in your pocket before you walk over to your wife silently.

She immediately buries her head in the crook of your neck and heaves a heavy sigh as she wraps he arms around you.

“Well, I know one thing I love about having these kids.” She laughs.

“What’s that?” you look down to her and give her a smile.

“My stomach isn’t in the way to hug you.”


	200. Two Weeks Later

Two weeks.

That’s all it took.

Two weeks to wait for your children to come home.

Two weeks of groveling and walking on egg shells for your husband.

Just two weeks.

After the little issue you had on set with Danneel and Jensen, and the fact that Jensen had missed work for three days while you had the twins, Jensen was hard at work filming. Two weeks straight, five AM to five PM were his days, and you had to admit you really missed him.

You also knew he was working hard at fixing his mistake.

You saw him hang up on Danneel twice, and the third time Cliff took the phone to answer it. He had even agreed to change his number if it helped make you feel better.

A part of you wanted that, but you didn’t press.

After you knew he was serious about not having any contact with Danneel, you were able to rest easier. Even though you still felt threatened, he was earning your trust back. That was all you wanted.

Today though, he finally was finished for a short break. It was just three days, but you’d take it all the time you could have with him.

And not only was he home, you were finally able to release Sammy and Liv from the hospital.

 

“I can’t wait to have Sammy and Liv home. I’m just so tired. Maybe you need to drive.” Jensen grumbles as he sits down on the couch. Before you know it, his head had hit the pillow and he was out.

You were grateful for everyone in your life. Cliff and Brittany would be the responsible parties to bring your girls home, so you were content to lie down with your husband.

As soon as your head hit his chest you were both out, and before you knew it, JJ had woken up from her nap and decided to join you.

If you had your way, you would’ve slept forever – but suddenly you were jolted out of your sleep by a text from Brittany.

‘We’re on our way and almost there! I hope you are as ready for them as they are for you! They haven’t stopped screaming. ;( I think they want their mom and dad.’

You only reply with a small smiley face and slowly slipped out of Jensen’s grasp without waking him. You slip on your shoes and tiptoe as quietly as you can to the front door, just in time for a small black car to pull up. Even from the inside of the car you could hear two little tiny wails.

Sammy – who right now had the dark hair like you – was closest and wailing the loudest.

“Oh baby, sweet baby. I’m here.” You crooned, hoping the sound of your voice they’d been accustomed to the past two weeks would calm them. It worked quicker for Liv, she heaved a sigh and the wailing stopped. It was Sammy who needed the soft touches to calm her.

And you knew that daddy would be the perfect person to help.

After getting everyone situated inside, you thank Cliff and Brittany who were quick to leave you with your family. You put the two car seats on the coffee table and quickly pull Sammy out, and as soon as she was on Jensen’s chest her wails faltered. She silenced then as soon as she heard Jensen clear his throat, and his hand protectively went to hold her tight to him.

That was the routine they had. He’d go to the hospital for a few hours after work and just hold them. It seemed to work miracles, because they knew your touch and his. It made you feel less bad that you had to leave them at the hospital all that time.

You make yourself comfortable on the couch with Liv, and before you both drift asleep – you catch a picture that melts your heart.

Your little family, and one you were so grateful for.


	201. Body Image

You stretched slightly, and turned to see your husband’s side of the bed empty. You sighed heavily and fear seemed to rush over you quickly.

You felt extremely inadequate about your new role as a mom. Even more so now that they were home. You yawn sleepily, wondering why they hadn’t woken you up yet and you wander towards the kitchen. Ali and Emily each had a twin and they were rocking them while feeding them with a small bottle.

“Good morning.” Ali smiles, whispering quietly. She had Liv, you were trying to get in the habit of dressing her in purple, while Emily had a hold of Sammy in pink.

“Morning, how long have I been out?” you asked.

“Oh, it’s almost ten. You woke up at three and six, according to Jensen. He left right after.”

You nod and walk to the coffee pot, quickly serving yourself a mug when you let out a yawn.

“You know,” you smile looking at your two friends. “You two would make great moms.”

“Some day.” Emily smiles, looking at Ali. “I just don’t think it’s in our cards quite yet.”

“Some day though.” Ali smiles. “So, these two are content and fed. You can take your time to get ready, and maybe we explore Santorini? It’s a lot cooler today.”

“Yeah. I also want to stop by set today. See Jensen.”

“Even after what happened?” Emily asked bluntly.

“Of course. I may not be happy with him, but I love him, and I want him to see his children. Where is JJ, by the way?” you ask.

“Out on the veranda playing with Tom and Shep. Gen wasn’t feeling good, so we’re plus two more. She left the SUV so we could fit everyone. Jared’s in town in your car looking for something to help her.”

“Okay. I’m going to go get changed.” You take a small helping of pita bread in front of you and your coffee and wander off, missing the looks Emily and Ali were exchanging.

 

“Whoa, I. Is everything okay Y/N?” Emily asks stopping at the door. Your room looked like someone had played Jumanji, and the animal heard had run through. All your clothes you had packed were either on the floor or on your bed.

“I have nothing to wear.” You groan sitting down.

“Yeah, of course not. It’s on the floor or on your bed.” She giggles.

“No. I don’t have anything to wear. Nothing fits. I look like shit in anything I put on.”

“Oh, I’m sure you look great. Come on Y/N.”

“No. I. Why don’t you and Em take a day? I’ll entertain the kids here.”

“Your first day with the twins home? You need help, don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

“I don’t want to ruin anyone’s time. I won’t look good enough anything and I won’t feel comfortable. I mean I already look like shit. No wonder that happened with D –”

“First off, don’t mention her name. I’m tired of hearing that person’s name.” Emily scolded. “She uses and abuses your good nature, and Jensen’s sweet personality.” You go to interrupt her but she holds her hand out. “Secondly, you just gave birth. BIRTH. To two children. Not one, but two. It has only been two weeks, give your body and yourself a break.”

“I still feel like shit in anything I put on.” You cry.

“Then wear the pants you have on. Put one of Jensen’s plaids on and let’s go have fun. You need to get out of the house.”

You groan a little but quickly find comfort in a dark green plaid of Jensen’s.

 

“So, what happened here?” Jensen giggled walking into your catastrophe called a room. After a long day you just wanted to be done. Done with feeling overweight. Done with not being good enough.

Just done.

“Oh, hey. You’re home!” you smile happily. You drop the shirt you were trying to fold and almost launch yourself in to his arms. You were honestly happy to see him, despite how crappy you felt.

“Are you okay?” he wraps his arms around you and kisses your head. “Em said you had a rough start this morning.”

“No.” you whine pulling back. “I’m not okay!”

“Wanna talk with me?”

“I feel like a fat, useless person Jay. Nothing fits, and I. I’m.”

“First off. You just gave birth to two kids. Not one, but two kids two weeks ago.” You roll your eyes, not wanting to hear it again. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. Just listen.” He leads you to the only clean chair in the room and you sit down. “I love you whether you are your skinny self, or you’re the mom of my new born kids. You’ll get back to yourself, but it might take a while. You did just have them.”

“I. Nothing fits, it was bad when I was pregnant, but now I’m in between, and it sucks even worse. I’m. I’m ugly.” Even those words felt harsh falling off your tongue, but it’s how you felt.

“You aren’t ugly. Baby, you are the prettiest thing I see in front of me besides our three girls.” You look down and run your hands through your hair. “I know I messed up, and I’ve got a long way to go to get your full trust back, but you are the one for me.”

“I feel like shit. I look like shit. I’m. I’m not pretty.”

“Sweetheart, you are gorgeous. I will tell you every day until you believe it, but you are gorgeous to me. To everyone who loves you. Now, you’ve got a few guests outside who want to see you. Are you up to it?”

You look up to him and cautiously nod. “Hang on. Let me calm down. I’ll be out in a second.”

You stand and wipe a tear that falls down your cheek. “Hey, I’m sorry you’re feeling bad about yourself Y/N. Me, I’m just so grateful that I’ve got you still, that I’ve got three healthy girls and you guys are the center of my universe. Okay?”

“Okay.” You smile weakly.

“Okay.” He laughs a matter of factly. “Anyway, you look hot in my plaid.” You roll your eyes and push him out of the room, just to give yourself a little time alone.

By the time you walk out you can hear extra voices in your small living space. JJ, Thomas and Shep are laughing with two other little voices, and by the time you see Vicki holding Liv, you realize Misha and his little family is here. You hadn’t met Vicki yet, but anyone that was able to put up with Misha, was a fan of yours.

“Hi.” Gen looks up from looking through photos with Jensen on her phone.

“Hi.” You smile quietly. “Did you guys just get in?” you look to Misha who was holding Sammy.

“Yeah. We thought it would be a fun family vacation. We’re in Athens, but we’re going to stay a night here in Santorini. Thought we’d say hello before we get settled in.” he looks down to your daughter and smiles. “Besides, you haven’t met my better halves yet.”

You giggle and look to Vicki. “It’s nice to meet you. Finally.”

“Likewise. I’ve heard a lot about you, and how you put up with my troublesome husband and his antics. Your girls are beautiful.” She smiles and continues to rock your daughter.

“Thank you.” You smile happily.

Despite how you felt, you were really lucky. You did have one beautiful little family.


	202. Time Stamp - Happy Father's Day (06-19-16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jump back to see what it was like for Y/N to celebrate father's day with Jensen as a first time mom.

“Well thanks dad.” You can hear Jensen from your bedroom. “Yeah. She’s doing good. They’re all good. It’s just a waiting game. Yeah,” he clears his throat and chuckles. “Yeah. She loves them. She loves being a big sister.”

He looks up to see you holding two cups of coffee in your hand. He looks down to his phone and puts it on speaker and waves you over.

‘She hasn’t had issues adjusting at all? Because if I remember correctly, you didn’t like getting a little sister. At all.’

You hold in your giggle as he laughs with his father.

“Yeah, she is happy to be a big sister. We’re just anxious to get them home. Y/N more than anything. So she isn’t stuck with just me.” You roll your eyes and shake your head, although you were anxious. But not for the reasons he gave his dad.

‘When is the expected arrival for them to be released? Your mom and I want to come to see them, come see you.’

“Well, since they were three months premature, Y/N’s OB wants them to be at the hospital until they both gain a little more weight. Once they’re a little bigger she said she’d release them. Hopefully two weeks or so from now? I dunno. Hopefully sooner.”

‘Well, happy father’s day son. Those girls are gorgeous, although I’m curious as to why you don’t have a son?’

“So are we, but I’m excited that we have two healthy girls, and that Y/N is starting to bounce back.” He smiles and puts his head on your shoulder.

‘I’m glad. I’m really glad. We love you both. We love you all. Have a good day son.’ He replies.

“You too dad.”

With that, your father in law Allan hangs up and you’re left alone.

“So, after you finish your coffee, dad.” You smile and put your empty mug down. Lately you had been inhaling your coffee. “The day is yours, what do you want to do now?”

“Is JJ down for her nap?” he asks putting his mug down on his little night stand.

“Yep,” you kiss his forehead.

“So we have at least an hour alone together?” he asks once more.

“Uh – huh.” You reply once more. 

“Well,” he turns to you and pulls you into his embrace, his head falling comfortably in to the crook of your neck. You tighten your grip on him as his tightens his hold on you. “I want to do this.”

“That’s fine,” you mumble in to the kiss you plant on his forehead. “Happy Father’s day love.”

And with that, you both fall asleep, just together.


	203. Be Quiet, They'll Hear You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my week 4 entry for @one-shots-supernatural's SPN Hiatus Challenge on tumblr! Ask me if you are interested in more!

"So it looks like that after about four months, my part will be filmed and finished." Jensen lets out a yawn as he slowly walks towards the closet. “I’ll technically be done.”

His red and brown plaid button up was half undone, and he was attempting to strip out of his jeans.

"Only a month left for you? Oh, that's good. Then we'll have some time to just be alone before Supernatural starts filming again."

"I know. We can finally have that vacation. I can give you a proper honeymoon. Finally. Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

You sigh and sit on the edge of the bed, leaning against your footboard. "As long as I’m with you, I’m fine. We just need to strengthen our relationship, and communicate. Always talk to each other. I don’t need a perfect honeymoon. I may want a vacation down the road, just us. But I’m good. And as for work, yeah. In all honesty, I don't want to quit yet. I've been having too much fun." you look down and play with the hem of Jensen's Lynrd Skynrd shirt. "You don't mind that I want to?"

"No. Not at all. If this is going to keep that smile on your face, I want you to do whatever you think may help keep that." He chuckles and opens his arms, inviting you to come to him, his shirt still half unbuttoned. “And, what did I do to luck out with such an amazing wife and human in my life?”

“Eh, low standards maybe?” you giggle, kissing his chest, moving from one side to the other, with soft and wet open mouthed kisses.

“Yours or mine?” he questions with a raised brow.

"Eh, That’s debatable.” You shrug your shoulders non chalantly and tighten your hold on him. “As long as I've got you by my side, I'll never lose my smile." you give him a wink and a tight hug. He pulls from your grasp and messes with his iPhone before a soft song starts to play. As soon as your arms wrap around his waist again, he starts to pull you into a slow circle, swaying with the music.

"How was your day beautiful?" he asked, kissing your head.

"Good. Don't let anyone know this, but Misha is growing on me."  He let out a belly - shaking laugh (one you loved to see him do) and pulled you closer.

"Be quiet! They'll hear you!" you rolled your eyes, and silenced him by placing your lips on his. You cup his cheeks and hold tight to him until his laughter has changed to breathlessness.

"Baby, you make my day. You know that?"

"Yeah. I think I have an idea." You smile and kiss him once more. "But seriously. You say anything, I'll kill you."

"Well, you aren't grumpy and hormonal anymore, maybe he got under your skin a little?" he rubs your arms sweetly, and then spins you before dipping you.

"A little. It was fun to be apart of this little family you’ve forged. You mean the world to me and to get the opportunity to be apart of your little family, makes me feel so good. You know my issue. I love that I have a family now. So, definitely don’t tell them. I like them too much and I don’t want to scare them off."

"Never. I think they were going to side with you earlier. I know Gen wanted to side with you during the Christmas debacle. I think she honestly did. I love that I get to be your family. If you'll still have me." he turns you once more and pulls you down to the bed. You straddle his lap and kiss lightly at his chest, moving from one side to the other. The music is still playing lightly in the background, and the slight skin on skin contact sends shivers up and down your spine.

"Never mind that. That is in the past. You're the one for me. Forever. We start fresh, we start new. Okay?” you smile and lean into him as he pulls you close. “You've already proven that for me. You proved that when you broke up that scuffle at the hospital a few days after the twins were born with Danneel, and turned her away when she kept coming back."

"Okay. I'm good with that. As long as I know I have your love. I can do that. I know I need to work on things."

"You will always have my love Jensen, and I will always love you. I told you. You proved that you really love me when you sent her away at the hospital. You prove it to me every day, and I know you love me." you sigh and crawl in to his lap, helping him pull his shirt off. "I just may need a reminder from time to time. I needed it terribly because of those stupid hormones. They’re still there."

"You need it no matter what. I will tell you till I'm blue in the face, till I'm old and gray. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I love you too baby. More than words can describe. I am so, so grateful for you." You kiss at his throat and nip at his earlobe.

"Even when I mess up?" he asks with a laugh.

"Even when you mess up. I will always love you when you mess up because I can count on you to always be there. You'll always be there, even if I mess up."

"You've never done anything."

"I may royally screw up, you never know."

"And if that time ever comes, we as a family will stand by you. I will stand by you."

"Really?" You smile and push him down to the bed. He locks his hands in yours, and you quickly straddle his lap, pinning his hands above his head. You find that soft spot on his throat, and suck. He squirms under your hold, and groans in approval as you continue your quest.

“Always baby. I will always stand by you. Till the end.”


	204. Icon Post

Go [here](http://supernaturalismalife.tumblr.com/post/146285288148/whats-going-on) to see the icons on Tumblr!


	205. The Judge, The Jury and the Executioner

The sunset tonight was a soft orange, filled with pink and yellow hues; the bright sun was masked by fluffy, colorful clouds, and everything for once had seemed all right in the world.

But then you got the call from Kristen. And your dad’s verdict.

‘The jury came back pretty quick. Guilty. They’ll come back for a sentencing hearing. I’ll keep you updated.’

So you mulled it over and waited for someone to talk to.

JJ wouldn’t understand, and you’d never utter those words to her.

The twins definitely didn’t understand, so there was no point.

You wouldn’t drag Gen or anyone else in to the middle of it, even if they kept saying they would listen.

Emily and Ali had gotten into a bit of an argument, so that was out. You wanted them to cool off, to work it out.

So you waited for your husband to come home, and then you could unleash your fears and worries and frustrations out to him.

“Mmmm, man that is a great view.” He sighs happily, bumping the chair as he walks towards you.

“Yeah. The sunset is gorgeous.” You smile, knowing what his response would be.

“I was talking about you baby.”

“Oh, I know.” You smile and turn to him, giving him a kiss. You cup his cheeks and kiss him once more on the lips. “Give JJ and the twins a kiss goodnight, we need to talk.”

“Uh – oh. Am I in trouble?” his face drops.

“No. No, you’re okay. I. I got a call from Kristen. About my dad. I just need someone to talk to.”

“Okay.” He nods, kissing your forehead. He walks back inside and leaves you to your thoughts again. You sit in the small chair to enjoy the last bit of the sunset and wait.

He’s quick to return, you only have to wait a few minutes, and he pulls you in to his embrace quickly.

“What happened baby?” he mutters, kissing your forehead repeatedly.

You let out a sigh and snuggle in closer to him. “Guilty. All charges. They’ll go back for a sentencing hearing. Kristen said she’d keep me updated.”

“I’m sorry.” He mutters. It’s probably the only thing he can do, yet those simple words help change everything.

You feel safe in his arms even though it feels like your world is falling apart.


	206. My Favorite People

“So, you got home okay?” you asked this morning. Brittany had finally left, now that the twins were home and healthily thriving she wasn’t needed in Santorini.

You would be fine to go to a doctor there.

“Yeah, I did, and I made sure that she was off the plane and at her own place. If she went back, I don’t know. But. You know.” She laughs and you can only agree.

“Well, I have had a rough few days, I may bite her head off if she doesn’t go away.”

“Everything alright?”

“No. Our lawyer came back and said that the jury came back. Guilty on all charges. He’ll be arraigned soon, and have a sentencing hearing.”

“I can’t imagine.” She sighs.

“I still can’t imagine. I don’t know what to think.” You wave as Jensen walks in to the living room, holding Sammy in a little yellow onesie in one arm, and Liv was in the other. JJ was behind him, dragging her blanket behind her. “But my little family is here, so I need to go. Can I call you later?”

“Of course. You know I’m always here to talk. I’m not just your doctor. I’m your friend.”

“I know. Thanks Brittany.”

You sigh as you hit end and quickly take Liv from Jensen.

“Everything okay?” he asks quietly.

“Yup.” You start to rock your little girl. “Brittany got in okay. Just wanted to let me know.”

“I figured. Are you okay?” he asked quietly, hoping for JJ to not hear.

“Yeah, what’s wrong? Why are you sad?” Jensen waits until she’s leaning as back as possible in to the pillows and puts Sammy in her arms. The baby starts to coo and gurgle as JJ looks over her.

“Oh, my daddy got in a bit of trouble, and it’s making me sad and upset. But I’m happy that I’m here with my four favorite people.”


	207. Friday Night Date Night

“Are you sure you’re okay with babysitting?” you ask quietly, walking out of the kitchen. You walk to the table where Liv and Sammy were sitting in their car seats. Emily was sitting at the table, rocking one seat slowly and JJ was sitting next to her coloring

“Of course. You two need a night out. You look sexy as ever and JJ and I are going to have fun with the twins until Ali gets back from picking up Jared and Gen and the boys and Kim. We’re going to have fun. Huh JJ?”

“Yessssss.” She hisses out the “s” and scrunches her nose at you in a cute way. “I want to play with Ala and Emily.”

You smiled at the thought of her acclimating to call Ali by her moniker you had given her. “Well then, I guess all I have to do is wait for your dad to get ready. Can I color with you while I wait?”

“Of course!” she exclaims happily, pushing crayons and her coloring book over to share with you. You got through one page before Jensen waltzed in, dressed to the nines in a grey suit.

“Hey, is my pretty lady ready for a night out on the town?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You smile and stand slowly, trying not to teeter on your black booties.

Your night and shining armor then quickly sweeps you off your feet to a beautiful cliff side restaurant.

You lean against him and take in the beautiful pinks and oranges as the sunset faded behind the neighboring islands. After a delicious dinner and peace and quiet you were content to enjoy each other’s company.

“I love you Mrs. Ackles.” He let his beard scratch against you as he nips at your neck.

“I love you too sir.” You kiss his lips a few times before putting your head on his shoulder.


	208. Greek Goddesses

8 ½ weeks later:

“I just can’t believe that it’s been three months.” Gen shakes her head and stretches out across your couch.

“I know. They’re getting so big. It’s hard to believe. All these emotions.” You reply smiling at Liv lying in your lap. “My babies are growing up before my eyes.”

“I know. Soon this one should be here, and we’ll have another family member. Another, squealing, screaming, peeing, pooping member of the family.”

“Have you figured out how you’re going to tell the boys and Jared that it’s a girl?”

“I don’t know.”

Gen smiles as Sammy made her small self comfortable, nestling into Gen’s chest. Out of everyone, Liv was a mommy’s girl and daddy’s girl, but Sammy seemed to really love Jared, and in turn Gen as well. If she had to choose between Jared and Jensen though, she would go to Jensen in a heartbeat.

“I can’t wait to see his reaction when he hears he’s getting a little G – I – R – L. You need to even the odds out.”

“Just like you need to have a little boy so poor Jensen isn’t so surrounded.”

“He can survive.” You giggle as Liv makes a face and laughs.

In the past three months, the girls had started to change a lot. They both had started out with the pale baby blonde hair, and both had pale blue eyes – they were almost grey.

Now they were growing into their features. Features they shared with the both of you. The girls were a mixture of both of you.

Sammy was just like her mom, sporting darker blonde, almost light brown hair while Liv was the dirty blonde like her dad. But on the other end, Sammy had bright green eyes like her dad and Liv shared your chocolate brown gems.

“Yeah, he can survive.” Gen murmurs, sighing along with Sammy. “I can’t wait to have my own little girl.”

“She’s going to be a heart breaker. Keep all the boys away from her.” You laugh.

“She’ll have uncle Jensen and all our friends to keep her safe.”

“Is that a dog I hear?” you groan sitting up better. Soon you hear a bark and happy squeals as kids were approaching.

“They wouldn’t get a dog, would they?”

“Oh. They would.” You shake your head, and stand with Liv comfortably situated in your arms. “In fact that’s just what they did.”

“What?!” Jared laughs. “They were just so lonely.”

“They?” Gen blurts. “Jare, are you serious?”

“Heck yes he is.” Jensen walks in, and soon all three toddlers run in, two dogs in tow. Jensen scoops a puppy up in his arms before it can scramble away. “One is for us and one is for them.”

“Can we handle twins and three dogs?” you purse your lips and question him silently.

“At the apartment, I would’ve said no. But that house is perfect for animals. The lot behind it is for sale and we’re going to buy it.”

“We are?” you laugh, walking to your husband and the squirming puppy. Liv was immediately curious and trying to lean out of your arms.

You laugh as Liv recoils after the puppy licks her on the hand. “Yeah. We are. Cliff is doing it for us. Since we are still in Greece. The property has a barn, and we can demolish the house behind us and you can get that horse I know you want.”

“That does sound nice. Maybe you can get a bigger pool and we’ll be there more.” Jared laughs and takes Sammy from Gen. Gen quickly picks up the puppy and let’s Sammy investigate. She reacts the same at first, but soon is happily pulling at the puppy’s ears.

“Of course it would be nice to you.” You shake your head and hold your arms out to trade the dog for the child. You had decided to Let Aria take care of Amicum while you were gone and they were soon inseperable. You weren’t sure if you’d even get him back. “What are their names?”

“We let the boys name them. Thomas. Sheppy, what did you name the puppies?” Jared asks.

You hear Gen groan, possibly assuming that they’d name them something like tiger and Lion, or even better (cat and dog) like they had named their chickens.

“I named one Athena.” Thomas smiles and looks up to you as he walks up to the group.

“And mine is named Hera. After your character in Uncle Jensen’s movie.”

“Good choices boys.” Gen laughs and sits down next to you. The puppy squirms out of your hands and rests her head on Gen’s stomach.

“I thought you’d like them. We’ll keep them at our house until they get situated with their new one,” Jensen points to Gen’s stomach. “And then once things are figured out, I was thinking keeping them between both houses. They’re sisters. They were a packaged deal.”

You nod thoughtfully. “Where in Santorini did you manage to find two red bone coon hounds?”

You laugh as the puppy acts as if he knew what you were saying.

“Two American tourists. They wanted to travel more and somewhere along in the conversation, Jared made it aware that we were heading back to Vancouver in the next few months and we could take them.” Jensen laughs and takes his seat next to you. Liv is snuggling up to Jensen and he puts his head on your shoulder.

You and Gen sigh simultaneously. “I guess it’s fine.” Gen is the first to make the decision, and you’re fine with it. You honestly don’t care.

“Yeah. I’m okay with two more mutts. I mean, I bet it’ll be hard to get Amicum back from Aria. I think they’ve bonded. It’s been almost five months.”

You look to your husband, and his best friend, simultaneously both falling asleep as your twins are both falling asleep on their chests.

“Don’t forget your conference call. I’ll watch over your sleeping beauties and my sleeping beauty.”


	209. If Things had started Differently Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece and the next few parts could be a stand alone mini series or part of 365 - as I am intending. This is after Jensen questions what could've been if you had met before.
> 
> I'm starting the story line as you being Jensen's younger costar on Days of our Lives

“Sweetheart. Are you awake?” Jensen mumbles next to you.

You let out a breathy sigh and turn to your side, to see him wide eyed in the dim morning light.

“I am. What’s wrong sweetie?”

He mirrors your sigh with a heavier one and turns to face you. You put your hands on this freckled chest and kiss his throat lightly. His arms wrap around your body tightly and he nestles your head under his chin.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh – oh.” You giggle, tightening your hold on him.

“Do you ever think about how things would’ve happened, how things would’ve gone if we hadn’t started out this way? If I hadn’t gotten married to her?” he sighs and shakes his head, ending with giving you a kiss on the head. “If Danneel was never in the picture. At all?”

“How about no? How about we don’t talk about Danneel?” you sigh and roll him to his back, straddling his hips quickly. “We were finally getting into a swing of things, and it didn’t involve her Jay.”

“I know. But sometimes I wonder how things would’ve turned out if we had met instead. If we were together from the beginning. Don’t you?”

“Of course. Of course I do.” You nod and smile, kissing his knuckles as he holds out his hand for you. “But then I look at what we’ve been through and how it’s made us stronger.”

 

 

 

“So I was thinking that for your 21st, we should go to the Bellagio or somewhere on the strip. Have fun!” your best friend Celeste squeals as she picks you up in Los Angeles.

“I can’t Celeste.” You look to her, bummed look on her face. “I have to work.”

“Why is my best friend always a workaholic?”

“Because I love my job and what I do. Any chance I get, I’m gonna take it.”

“What is it this time?” she asks as you grab your bag from the luggage carousel. She slips your backpack on her shoulder.

“A pilot for this show on the WB. It’s called Supernatural?” you question. She gives you a perplexed look, wanting more to talk about. “It’s about these two brothers looking for the supernatural creature that killed their mother when they were kids. They’re searching for their dad along the way.”

“Are you the mom?” she snorts shaking her head. She leads you out of LAX and you walk towards the parking garage.

“No.” you groan, and shove her shoulder a little, and she laughs with you. That was the thing about best friends. You could be separated for months or years even, and it would always go back to the way things were. Especially with Celeste.

“Okay, so are you a supernatural creature?”

“Ish.”

“Ish? What are you talking about.” She opens the trunk of her car and puts your backpack in, followed by you putting your suitcase in.

“I can’t talk about it. I’m the only one that knows my true character identity, beside the creator Eric Kripke.”

“Oh, right. Isn’t Jessie dating him?” she asks, remembering the person that had your other best friend smitten and always busy.

“Yes. That is the one. I got an in with Kripke, and they liked me apparently. I have two days before I’m off to Vancouver to start filming, so let’s make them count!”

“You can’t even tell me what you’re going to be?”

“No Celeste, but I do know that Zabrina, the head of hair and make up could use a hand out there. I can give her your number?” She nods as you buckle up and she pulls out quickly.

Two days passed quickly, quicker than you had wanted, and soon you were back at the airport.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)? Little (Y/N)?” a voice blurts out through the bustle of security. You look up from tying your boot to see none other than Jensen Ackles walking towards you.

He was the older costar you had worked with while being on Days of Our lives, and he was the costar you had harbored the biggest crush on.

Actually, it was still there. You still had a big crush on the actor.

Thankfully you were going to be the guy’s costar again, another reason to fuel your big crush.

“Jensen? Oh my god!” you stand and wrap your arms around him as he approaches you in a big hug and he kisses your cheek. “How are you?”

“Oh I’m good, just heading out to Vancouver for a job, but I think you are too. Since we’ll be costars again.”

You scrunch your nose in a bashful smile. “I’m stoked. This show sounds really good. I can’t wait to see where it goes. If it’s picked up for more seasons.”

“I know. Are you flying American?” he asks.

You pull your passport out of your pocket and look at the ticket sticking out of it. “Uh huh. Looks like we’re flying together. Maybe we can talk the airplane people in to letting us sit together.”

He laughs at your lack of words, but grabs after your bag and you start to walk together towards your gate.

 

“Hey, isn’t it your birthday soon?” he asks as you finally take your seat on the plane. The airline had been kind enough to switch your seats around so you could sit with Jensen.

“Yeah. I think if I’ve done my scheduling right, my birthday will be on the last day of filming for the pilot. I want you to be there for my first drink as an adult.”

“Of course. We’re going to do this appropriately. I’m going to take you out for a night out on the town, me and you. A date, how about that?”

“Okay.” You smile. “A date it is. As long as we make this a regular thing. Me and you?” You look down and blush. “I mean, I know I was only fourteen, but I had a big, big crush on you Jay.”

“You were a sweet girl. I’m glad I can do something now. You were too young then.”

“Well, aren’t you noble.” You laugh with him and put your head on his shoulder. “But I like that. You’re a good guy Jensen.”


	210. If Things had started Differently Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, your parents are Mariska Hargitay (Law and Order SVU) and her husband Peter Hermann. Your surrogate uncles are the male cast members of SVU

Three months passed quickly.

After a very inebriated 21ST birthday, feelings were quickly shared between you and Jensen. You let it be known that you had feelings for him, and you were surprised to find out that the person you thought only saw you as a friend. He actually reciprocated.

It wasn't until a few months after your drunk confessions, that you reiterated it with him and then three months turned in to almost a year, and then two more and soon it was four years later and that was where you were now.

Ready to start your fourth season as a regular on Supernatural, by your handsome man's side.

Alone and "running lines" in your trailer.

"How come you got the better trailer with the better bed?" Jensen whines, he turns over and shoves your pillow under his body. That forced you to move closer to him for comfort, since he knew you’d share, instead of fight him for your pillow.

Because Carver and Singer love me, duh. You thought to yourself.

"Oh, because I am awesome and Singer can't say no to me. I mean come on, even you can't say no to me." You giggle and snuggle in closer to him, kissing his throat.

He nods in approval and rolls to his back, pulling you with him. "That is true. I can't say no to you. You gorgeous creature. Why are you leaving me this weekend? I don't want you to go."

"I gotta go visit the family. They apparently miss me. I kind of miss them too though." you pepper open-mouthed kisses over the broad expanse of his chest, taking in the spattering of freckles even on his chest. "You know. They really want to meet the guy that steals all of my time from them."

"You want me to meet your parents?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I mean, I think you are it for me." you smile and reach forward to kiss him on the lips. "I would definitely want my dad to read you the riot act. Since I love you so much."

He laughs as you lick a stripe up his chest to his chin, silencing him with your lips as he tries to protest.

"You love me enough to show me off to your parents? That makes me nervous. I'm scared to meet the parents."

"Oh," you laugh. "They're harmless. Unless you hurt their baby girl, then the pit bulls come out. And all bets are off."

"I'm already nervous, stop making it worse!" he laughs with you.

"No, they'll love you. Be yourself, and they'll love you. Or do you want to be stuck with Jared for a weekend? Without me?"

"No. No, I want to be with you. Let's do this." he nods with confidence this time, and sits up, pulling you with him.

"Yeah?" you ask. He nods and kisses you with a bruising force.

"Yeah." he smiles happily. He still has a perplexed look on his face, as if he’s still questioning something.

"What's wrong babe?" you ask wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I was thinking."

"Oh. Okay, what about?" you ask with a slight laugh. You didn’t want him to read in on your nervousness.

"About our living arrangement." he takes a soft nip out of your earlobe and leans back, letting his head hit the pillows. You stay upright, surprised by his admission.

"What about it?" you asked cautiously. A part of you was worried that he was calling it off. That he was trying to be gentle and not break your heart in to a million little pieces.

"I think it's time we find a place together." You continue to look dumbfounded at him, so he continues on, pulling a white box out from under his pants and placing it on his chest. He pops open the box and reveals two small gold keys, attached to separate key chains; one with a batman logo, and one with a cat woman logo.

You chuckle. "Fitting."

"Do you. Do you think that you'd want to do something like that?" he asks hesitantly. He waits patiently for your answer, slowly rubbing up and down your bare thighs. "If not I understand."

"I thought you were breaking up with me or something." you sigh heavily. "Oh my god, yes. YES!"

"No!" he laughs leaning in to kiss you. "Not at all! Just like I'm apparently it for you, you are it for me. I think this is the perfect next step."

You let out a happy squeal and push him to the bed, peppering his face with kisses, knowing this decision was the first of many great decisions you would make.

 

 

 

'Attention all passengers, we'd like to begin the boarding process to JFK international, flight 1504, starting with our preferred business members and first class.'

You take Jensen's hand quickly, all his bouncing around was starting to annoy you.

"Babe chill out." you reprimand. "It'll be fine."

"I'm nervous. They haven't met me but we live together."

"Technically we haven't moved in yet. You just gave me the key a week ago."

"I know that, but they're your parents, and they'll figure it out. I don't want them to hate me right when they meet me." he groans. You pull him up to his feet and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I know my parents." you smile.

"What will they do?" he gives you a look, and you want to just hold him in a tight hug. He was truly worried about what your parents would think of him.

"They will try and embarrass me to death." you laugh. "You have nothing to worry about, I'll be the brunt of the jokes. Especially with my uncles. They'll terrorize me. Not you."

"Your mom's costars?"

"Yeah, they've been my uncles since the minute my mom adopted me. Then she found my dad and our family was finally complete. But she found Peter and they fell in love. But for the most part it was me and my mom and my uncles. They were big supporters. You really have to watch out for Uncle Chris and Uncle Ice."

"When did your mom get married?" he asked.

"August almost five years ago. They met on set, and that was the end of things. But I was already doing my own thing by then, so I was happy for her. And I got a little brother in the mix of things." you smile kissing his cheek.

"And your little brother is three?" he laughs.

"Yeah. We might have to make him an uncle pretty soon by the way we're acting in bed." You wag your eyebrows and plop down in your seat. You leave him slack jawed for a second and he quickly recuperates and follows you to his seat.

"Are you telling me something? On the plane right now?"

"No, I'm not pregnant Jay, just saying. The way we're acting, we may make my little bro an uncle pretty soon." you kiss his cheek.

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing you as a mom. You'd be a good mom. I'd be happy to father your children as well."

"I would love to see fatherhood on you. That would look really good on you." you buckle yourself in to the seat and put your head on his shoulder. "Although I'm not ready for that yet, but I still think you'd be great.”

He gives a small laugh and stretches in his limited space. “I think we need to have more time. We should travel. See things. You have that movie you’re doing.”

“But. I. I hate being away from you.”

“This could be really good. I mean, a film with Dwayne Johnson and Michelle Rodriguez. You three will make a mean movie.”

"I know. I guess I’m excited about that, but. I. I just hate that we'll be apart. I guess I like you too much?" you question, kissing him on the nose. You pull the brim of your Dakine hat over your eyes and quickly find head drawn back to his shoulder. You give him a sleepy yawn and giggle. "Who knows? I think that’s the reason."

"Damn, I feel loved." he laughs, giving your hand a squeeze. "So, take a break. Fall asleep, I've got you right here. Okay?"

You felt relieved at his words. Flying terrified you and the minute you had to plan the trip back home to New York, you were extremely grateful for his presence on the plane. After taxing and the plane leveled out, you were quick to fall asleep, clutching to Jensen's shirt as if it were for dear life.

 

 

"So. How are you feeling baby?" you snuggle up to your mom after a long day. Your uncle Ice was the one that picked you and Jensen up, and you went straight to set with him. A quick visit to see everyone at work, turned in a surprise visit from your character on SVU and a cameo from Jensen as well.

Relieved, you thought. "Happy." was what you said. You wanted your family to accept and love Jensen the way you did, and you were so grateful that they did.

"I'm happy that your happy baby girl. You seem to care for each other."

"I do care for him mommy. I think you'll be getting a son in law soon. I'd marry him in a heartbeat if he asked me."

"I would let him marry you in a heartbeat. He's good for you baby girl, you need him in your life, and he knows he needs you in his." she runs her fingers through your hair as your head makes it's way to her lap. "But you've got a group of people that need to be asked too. Your dad, Chris, Dann, Richard, Ice."

"I let him know that." you smile and looked up to her. "I bet they're all giving him the riot act right about now."

"Didn't Ice do that while you were at work? Or at the airport?"

"No. Surprisingly not, which I think scared him even more. He was a fidgety mess the entire flight, and I was sleeping. I remember putting my hand on his knee a couple of times in my sleep." you laugh with your mom and scrunch your nose. "Although I think Chris and Dann scared the crap out of him."

"How so?" your mom asked.

"Uncle Chris had his hand on his prop gun and Uncle Dann had his cuffs out."

"I would've done the same thing." she laughs.

"Oh man, the poor guy. He about broke my hand, but I gave him fair warning that they'd be protective of me."

"Well it's good that he knows that he has a band of people that will protect you at all costs. I'm glad that he does the same thing for you."

"I know. I feel so safe around him. I love him mommy."

"I love that you love him sweetheart. It does my heart good."

 

 

"So how was New York?" Jared asked as you rushed in to set with him three days later. Although it was a short trip you were glad you went home.

Despite all your worries of your family "hating" or "disliking" Jensen, he got along well with everyone. You wouldn't speculate but he even left with your dad for a long period of time.

"It was a good break. It was quick, but it was good to see my family. I missed them more than I realized, and I can't hide Jensen anymore."

"What, now that you're in move in status?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yep. And now that he's met my family."

"Nothing happens until you've met his parents, so. Yeah.”

“You’re such a killjoy Jared. It was a good weekend.”

“Well, you can’t hide him. He can’t hide you anymore. You need to meet his parents.” He laughs and opens the door to the conference room for you. You were headed to the table read, and today was a lax day.

“Maybe I have.” You giggle, running off quickly, leaving your best friend ultimately confused. You loved making it absolutely difficult for your best friend, and that was what it appeared to be doing to him.


	211. if Things had started Differently Part 3

"Just think, in less than a month we'll be doing that." You smile to your fiancé as he motions to his best friend.  
You look to the dance floor, to see the newlyweds Genevieve and Jared Padalecki dancing to their first dance as husband and wife. Gen had joined the cast for season four as the female antagonist Ruby, and there you saw the beautiful relationship flourish.  
You look up to him as you lean against him, head on his chest. "Yeah. I really can't wait. Which by the way, we need to pick our song. We have a month to go and we haven’t done that yet."  
"I have something I want you to hear later. But now we get drunk, celebrate the happy couple." he cheers as the music stops and Jared and Gen kiss quickly. All of Jared's friend’s cat call to the couple and she ducks her head bashfully.  
"Um. About that." you look to him and break his attention quickly. "I can't have any alcohol."  
"Why? Are you feeling sick?"  
"No. You'll get it. Eventually."  
"You can't drink. Oh my god!" he blurts out. He looks around to see if anyone heard his little outburst. "Oh my. Oh. Oh my god! For real?"  
"I didn't really want to say anything, this is their day." you make a face and he pulls you into his arms. He stands and quickly pulls you to your feet, pulling you out of the reception hall meant for the night's festivities. Once you were in the quieter hall, he wraps his arms around you.  
"Who knows?"  
"Only me. I've known for a few days. I wasn't sure when to tell you. I was a little freaked out. I went to the doctor in LA before we flew out. Its official, I'm at about eight weeks, give or take a few days. I wanted to be sure before I told you. Told anyone."  
"Oh my god! This is amazing news!" he pulls you into his arms, into a desperately tight hug. "I love you (Y/N). So much."  
"I love you too." you smile into the kiss and hold tight to your fiancé.  
Jensen is about to say something when Gen and Jared walk through the doors. "What's going on?" Gen inquires, hands on her hips. She gives you the devious smile you love and waits for her answer.  
"I don't want to ruin your day. This is your day. It can wait."  
"No! I'm the bride. Tell me now damn it!" she giggles, walking to you. She pouts for emphasis, wanting the answer to why you were out in the hall instead of with the group.  
You look back to Jensen and cross your arms over your chest. He shrugs his shoulders and shoves his hands into his suit pockets. You look back to your friend, who has a look between anticipation and frustration on her face. "Well?"  
"I'm pregnant." You giggle, looking to the bride. Jared looks caught by surprise and you look to the two best friends having a silent conversation between each other.  
"Really?" Jared asks.  
"Really." you both reply together. In a second, Gen has picked up her dress a little and walked to you, arms ready for a big hug. Jared joins in pulling Jensen to you, and you all have a big group hug that lasts a few moments.

 

 

"I promised my beautiful girl that I wouldn't make her cry tonight, but I feel that this may not happen. That it’s just going to happen no matter what." It was finally a month later and you were finally Mrs. Ackles. Your biggest dream finally came true. You were a wife, and in less than seven months you'd be a mom.  
You dramatically grab after your napkin and pretend to wipe fictitious tears away, causing the group to laugh; as they waited with bated breath.  
"Almost thirteen years ago, I was ultimately blessed to become the mom of the most wonderful daughter in the world. She was energetic, full of life, a happy kid and everyone around her fell in love with her sweet and bright energy. I have since then had to share her with a boy. A mom and dad's worst fear." The crowd laughs with you and you kiss Jensen's cheek quickly, stirring the crowd even more when your mom makes a face. "She's grown up now, and I’ve lost my sweet baby girl to a boy. She’s no longer a girl, but a woman ready to brace the world with her partner in crime. And I couldn't be happier to whom I've lost my daughter to. Who her partner in crime is." Your mom gives you a big smile and wipes her tears away from her cheeks. "(Y/N), Jay. You are starting on the biggest journey of your life, and I can't be happier that you two have found each other. You head on a journey to grow with each other, to learn from each other, and that to me is the greatest blessing in the world. To see my beautiful girl grow and find herself in this world, to find love, to have love. But not only that, I have gained a marvelous son in law. To a lifetime of love, happiness, learning and joy. To (Y/N) and Jensen!"  
The crowd cheered in unison with your mom and you quickly stood to give her a hug.

 

 

Four happy years passed quickly. Too quickly almost, you would often think of how fast time had passed, unable to believe at the pass in time.  
After the miscarriage of your first child, you put your heart into your work. You still kept strong as your character Katie on Supernatural, and when you weren't needed in Vancouver you spent the majority of your time, reprising your role as Jessie on Law and Order: SVU.  
Supernatural was finishing it's ninth season when you found out that you'd get that chance to try at having a family again.

“Well, what is it?” Jensen asks leaning against the doorjamb. Your phone alarm goes off and you slowly put your phone down.

You both look to the four tests all facing down.

“I. I’m scared. I.” you sigh and look down.

“No. baby.” Jensen rushes to your side, kneeling in front of you. “Whatever happens, happens. I love you no matter what. Maybe if this doesn’t pan out. We adopt?”

“Yeah?” you sniff, not really able to hold the tears in.

“Yeah.” He smiles happily at you. “Whether you have our child or if we adopt a child, I love you no matter what. I will always love you no matter what.”

“I love you.” You smile, stroking his cheeks. He kisses you quickly and wraps his arms around you as you stand.

“You ready?”

“For my future with you? Of course.”

Jensen sighs and then quickly turned the first test over. Positive.


	212. if Things had started Differently Part 4

“Melinda Ryan Ackles! Get your bag, we’re going! Now!” Jensen calls.

“But daaaaadd!” she whines, droning out. “I don’t want to go.”

You sigh and step out of your mom’s kitchen and behind your husband. You chuckle as quietly as possible, watching Melinda mirror her dad’s body language. Her little arms were crossed over her chest, matching her dad.

“Melinda,” you sigh softly. “I know you want to stay with Grandma, but she has to go back to work, and we have to go home. Don’t you want to see Thomas and baby Shep?”

“Don’t forget about uncle Jared and Aunt Gen.” Jensen smiles. “Or Grandpa Allan and Grandma Donna? They want to see you.”

“She’s such a grandma’s girl.” Your mom walks in to where you were. “I’ll talk to her. Make sure everything is ready, your dad has Shanna. Then we’ll get you to the airport.”

You smile helplessly at your mom and back out of the room slowly, Jensen’s footsteps retreat behind you quickly. Jensen happily pulls you into your mom’s guest room. If you had a few seconds alone, you knew what was on his mind. After giving birth to your second daughter Shanna, you seemed to have no time whatsoever to be alone. So just as your husband thought, you wanted time alone.

It was around the corner, but soon you’d be finishing filming season 9. With the end of a season, came decision-making. Continue on, or do something else? You would all head back to Austin to see your in laws, catch up with Gen and Jared and have one final break before filming started up again.

You’d even be moving Gen and the boys with you to Vancouver.

“Quick, I think we have five minutes to ourselves.” He chuckles, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck as his lips find yours.

“I love you Mrs. Ackles.” He smiles, dancing around in a circle with you.

You giggle once more, being called a missus. Especially when you were his missus.

“I love the sound of that laugh.” He smiles, kissing your forehead. “It is music to my ears.”

“Well handsome, that sexy, sultry, deep voice does things to a woman.” You kiss him once on the lips. “Don’t stop.”

“You want me to Dean up your life a little more?” he laughs.

“Jensen with a side of Dean.” You wink, giving him one more kiss.

“I love you so much.” He slaps your butt as you let go of him, and head to your suitcase. You were always the type of person that had to prepare. A lot.

And with two kids, under five, you needed all the preparation you could get.

You smile as your husband takes a seat on the bed, propping his feet on his already packed suitcase and he closes his eyes, starting to hum.

It wasn’t until he started to sing, your wedding song of all songs, that you stopped.

“I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles.” You give him a smile and open up Shanna’s little suitcase. Thankfully her suitcase was small, so there wasn’t much to go through. “And the heaven’s open every time she smiles.”

“And when I come to him, that’s where I belong. Yet I’m running to him like a river’s song.” You forgo your packing to sit down next to your husband. “You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love. You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love.”

 

 

 

“Isn’t it really crazy, that we just signed on for season 12?” you smile as you sit next to Kim Rhodes and your mom at a convention panel.

After almost eleven seasons, you finally convinced your mom to join you as your character’s on screen mom. You had the same looks, even though you were adopted by your mom, the similarities were so close that it was smart to have her as your on screen mom.

The crowd cheers with you all on the stage, and Kim continues with a laugh.

“This is crazy, but how the heck are you going to cover up that pending bump?” Kim crouches down to your stomach. “ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE MAMA TROUBLE?”

“This stinker better not. If I remember the last two.” Your mom chuckles and you roll your eyes.

“As for the show, I’m not too sure what they’re going to do. Boxes? Desks?” you look to your mom and laugh. Through her pregnancy with your brother August they did their best to hide her behind evidence boxes or desks and tables. “If not, I’ll have Jensen hide it.”

“Do we have time for one more question?” your mom asks, as the band walks out. You’ve resorted to comfortably stand around and walk around stage. Rich stands next to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder.

“Only if you’ll say that you love me better than Jensen.”

You shrug your shoulders and put your hand on your chest. “I. Love Me better than Jensen.”

Stephen lets out a rim shot and the group laughs.

“We have enough time for one more question, and then we got to start getting ready for the SNS tonight! Who’s going to be here? To hear her sing?” Rich banters back pointing to you. The crowd returns with another cheer and you wait for the question.

 

 

“So, everyone is here. I’ve got a surprise for everyone, actually Gen and I have a surprise for everyone.”

The crowd cheers happily in the green room, and you wait until Jensen and Jared sit down across from you and your mom. Gen walks up behind Jared and sits on the edge of the couch.

“What’s going on baby?” Jensen asks happily.

“Yeah, would it be about you two?” Jared motions to Gen and then you.

“Yeah, really?” Jensen grumbles, faking annoyance. “I was drinking my grown up juice and listening to the tall one whine.”

“Dude.” Jared scoffs, hitting Jensen in the shoulder.

“Then this couldn’t be better, could it?” your mom questions.

He rolls his eyes and laughs with the group.

“We wanted to share with y’all.” Gen joins you and you both look to your waiting husbands, your mother and all of your friends.

“Would this be about the secret that you’re keeping? What we’re having? What they’re having?” Jensen asks hopeful. 

“Maybe not.” You and Gen laugh together.

“Or maybe it is.” Gen quips with a sly wink. “Do you want to go first (Y/N/N)?”

“No. Go ahead.” You smile as you lean against your mom

“Well,” your best friend smiles, as she rubs her swollen belly. You had both found out only weeks apart that you’d be pregnant together and that just made your relationship that much stronger. “The verdict is in on what I’m baking in here.”

The group cheers and you can’t help but watch the excitement on both Jared and Jensen’s face. Only you shared with Gen the gender of your baby, and she with you.

“Jared, we will be having. Girls!” Gen squeals happily.

Even you didn’t expect to hear plural.

“Wait, let me get this straight. Did you just say girls?” Jensen asks slowly, making sure he heard it right.

Jared looks wide-eyed, and then to Jensen. “Did she just say girls Jensen?”

“I did Jared. We are having girls.” She laughs as he slowly starts to accept what was said to him. “Twins.”

Jared gets up and bounds over to Gen, to wrap her in a hug.

“Dude, you won’t be surrounded by boys anymore Gen!” Rich laughs happily.

“I know, it’s even now.” She giggles as Jared kisses her forehead.

“Please don’t tell me we’re having twins?” Jensen asks leaning forward.

“No. Only one.” You smile as relief washes over his face. “And hopefully he won’t be as troublesome as his dad and uncles.”

“Yes! I get a boy! YES! YES! YES!” Jensen jumps up happily and you get up and meet him half way. “I get a boy! I GET A BOY!”


	213. If things had started Differently Part 5

"Melinda Ryan Ackles!" you call from the kitchen to the open sliding glass door. "Be gentle with your cousin Sammy. She's too little to play rough."

Your daughter mumbles her response and goes back to playing in the water, this time floating over to Thomas who was rough housing with his little brother and your younger son Bentley.

"You are such a good mom to those two girls." Gen bounces your four month old Paxton on her hip, and he finds a handful of her hair and yanks. "And your boys."

"Thanks. It's crazy how much has changed. I mean, here I am. A mom to four gorgeous kids, Supernatural is going to start filming its twelfth season soon. You have four healthy and beautiful children. We have amazing husbands."

"We are so lucky." she sighs, cradling your baby in her arms.

"What's wrong?" you lean against the counter and plop a frozen grape into your mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just wondering, is it smart for us to go back to work too? I almost don't want to leave them."

"I would say no," you pause. "But for one we've contracted another season. We have to be there. And two, I know you enjoy being there just as much as I do."

"Yeah, I love being a mom though. A part of me enjoys this job more."

"Me too." You let out a huff, and hold out your arms to relieve Gen from your baby and his grabby hands.

"Are you having second thoughts about being a working mom?" your mom walks in and gives you a smile, surprising you. Your son immediately squeals as he sees his grandma, so you gratefully hand the squirming baby over to her.

"Sort of. I don't know." you hug your dad as he comes in and the second your little sister Amaya sees you, you're holding her in your arms. "Did you ever feel this way?"

"All the time, especially now, but even more when everything was final and you weren't just my foster daughter, but my daughter. It honestly never gets easier."

"That helps." you scoff, rolling your eyes at your mom. "Thanks mom."

"Just keepin’ it real baby girl. Keepin' it real."

You roll your eyes at her once more before kissing Amaya on the cheek. "Well, kids are all outside. Jensen and Jared are grilling. Make yourself comfortable. We should be ready to eat in about ten minutes."

"Okay. Oh, well little man just let out a rank one, I'm going to go change him."

Your mom grabs your diaper bag, and walks off towards the guest bedroom, and Amaya quickly squirms out of your arms to go help her with the task at hand. You look to Gen and she gives you a weak smile.

"We can have big girl drinks and talk later tonight if you want?" you ask.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice. If Jensen can handle the kids for a few hours. Jared too?"

"Sure. I bet Cliff wouldn't mind taking us down to the tavern. Or do you want to lounge by the Jacuzzi?"

"Jacuzzi." You both giggle together.

By the time you both make it outside, your dad is visiting with Cliff who had been manning the grill. Jared was content to play in the pool with Thomas, Shep, Shanna and Melinda. Jensen was sitting next to Sammy and Liv, playing in their pack n' play.

"Hey you." you smile sitting down next to your husband.

"Hey, where's Pax?"

"With my mom and Amaya. He needed a change." you put your head on his shoulder and fall back to the swing as he pulls you with him.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's like you read my mind," you laugh with him and wrap your arm around him. "Yeah. I'm okay. I guess a little anxious and excited and nervous about heading back to work. New mom jitters. Again. For the fourth time."

"I know. I'm a little nervous too. Twelve seasons. It's a little daunting."

"I kind of wish you were directing because I love when you direct, but I'm glad you aren't. Means more time for me." you nuzzle your nose into the crook of his neck and kiss him gently.

"I'm glad I'm not doing that to be honest. I'm tired." he stretches and holds on to you tighter. "I want more time with you. With the kids. With you."

"I like that after all this time, you still like me." you kiss his cheek and wait for his snarky remark.

"Who else is going to put up with me?" you squeeze him tighter as he laughs. "I mean I am trouble, have you heard?"

He gives you a warm smile and kisses your temple before you settle back to watch your family.

 

"Hey, welcome back (Y/N/N)." Zabrina smiles as you slowly amble in to the makeup trailer, your first day back.

You yawn and give her a smile, and sit down in your designated seat, ready for the long few hours you’d have with your favorite makeup artist. "Hey Z. I've missed you, how you been?"

"Oh, it was a good break. Gad to be busy and back to work. How about you hun?"

"I'm okay. I'm tired. I had a cranky four month old that wouldn't sleep to save his poor little soul. And I had an amazing husband that sat up with me until he went to bed."

"It's like a fairy tale. You two were meant for each other. You are perfect for each other."

"Hey. We aren't perfect. We've had our share of fights. Doozies now that you mention it."

"But she still puts up with my sorry ass." Jensen chuckles as he walks in.

"Oh, hey. We were talking about you sweetie. Were your ears burning?"

"Hey baby. Hey Z." He sits down next to you after handing you and Zabrina your coffees. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Just tired. I'm good."

"You know what I'm talking about (Y/N/N). Are you okay?" he asks, giving you a perplexed look.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Zabrina asks, giving you a worried look.

You let a sigh out and lean back, taking Jensen's hand as he kneels next to you. "I've been feeling sick lately. Just really tired and unable to lose the baby weight. I guess my T3 levels are really, really low. They want to do biopsies and all that stuff, just to make sure it isn't cancerous. I'm a little freaked out, because they keep saying too little."

"On top of not feeling good." Jensen mentions.

"Exactly, and each time I leave a new one with a nanny or my mom like I did this morning, it gets harder and harder."

“Well, you do know I’m here for you, right?” Zabrina asks. “We’re your family. We’re all here for you.”


	214. Ballet Lessons

"Okay, do you have their bags?" you ask frantically. For some reason the thought that your little girls could do what you didn't get to do got you frantic.

"Yes babe." he motions to the two small backpacks in his hand. One was a pink Bratz bag for Shanna and Melinda was the Batman loving girl like her dad.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. The girls are going to have so much fun."

"I know. You know me. I'm already feeling scattered because I don't feel 100%, I just don't want to forget anything. I want them to have a good time.

"Don't feel a need to overcompensate for them because they're going to have fun. I promise. Especially Melinda. She loves her batman tutu you made all night long."

"I just don't want them to miss out. Especially since we're so busy."

"They aren't going to miss out." he smiles warmly at you, and strokes your cheek. "They're going to have so much fun, and we're going to have a good break watching them while your mom watches Pax and Bentley."

You let out a small sigh, but your two girls come bounding in to the kitchen, dressed to the nines in their little ballet outfits.

Shanna looked like your normal ballerina, her hair was in a perfect bun (thanks to your mom), dressed in a little pink leotard, tights and tutu. Melinda on the other hand, was just like her mom. She liked to be different, and it showed in her choice in outfit.

You had sewed a small silk tutu with a batman logo plastered all over, as well as a one on her back. Her hair was in two messy buns, she had a black tights and she was even sporting her batman cape, courtesy of dad and Uncle Jared.

Just like her mother.

You giggled as they gave you a show, twirling around in their outfit. You usher your daughters into the SUV and excitedly watched as you definitely found out who your daughters were really like.

Had you been in ballet, you would've done what Melinda did.

Use the barré as a jungle gym.


	215. Cancer?

Mrs. Ackles, the blood work came in, the good news is that everything is fine with your thyroid. It isn't cancerous like we had felt it possibly could be. Your T3 levels are dangerously low, but with a proper dosage of Thyroid medicine, we can get you feeling better. But the bad news, we need to get you in to the office, there is something I need to discuss further with you and your husband as soon as possible.

You hit end quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of the voicemail. Your hands were shaking as you heard the news on set. All it was, was a low thyroid. That was fixable. It was the little chat with your doctor that scared you.

"Sweetie, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Jensen asked walking in to your shared trailer. You were really grateful you that Robert really loved you, and had gotten you and Jensen a custom trailer that you could share.

"The doctor called. Left a voicemail. Says that it isn't cancerous in the thyroid. I just need medicine."

"That's good, isn't it?" he looks to your down face. "Babe?"  
"He said he needs to meet with us. The good news was that it wasn't cancerous. The bad news, and he wouldn't say over the phone, but he wants to talk with both me and you." you look down to your feet, and try and hold back the tears that you knew would eventually come. "What if it's bad?"

"I have to have the faith that it isn't." he kneels in front of you and lets you wrap your arms around him.

"I'm scared Jay." you put your head on his chest, as he envelopes you in a tight hug. "I'm so scared."

"Hey, let's make the appointment and go see. There's no need to get all worked up about something we don't know. Okay?"

You give a weak nod and just let him hold you. That was all you could really do.

 

Two days later you found yourself sitting in a sterile doctor’s office, waiting on your OBGYN for what this bad news would be.

Two hours later you and Jensen slowly ambled out after your appointment. A painful mammogram later, it was positive that you didn't have thyroid cancer, it was breast cancer.

If you were proactive with going to your treatment and taking it easy, you'd still be able to film in small spurts. Your little girls were immediately on it when you got home, and you spent the rest of the day cuddling with your babies.

 

But the inevitable was bound to happen.

Jensen would let out his frustrations and fears to his best friend.

Jared would tell Gen.

And your best friend would be over in less time than it took you to sing Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

"I'm just numb." you mumble, resting your head in Gen's lap. If Jensen couldn't get your spirits up, you knew Gen would try her hardest. "I don't know what to think."

"You know I'm here for you. At any time. Even if it's just to talk."

"I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can, and you will. You can't do this alone. I won't let you."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" you chuckle, wrapping yourself in your blanket.

"Yes, of course." she laughs. "You know me."

Icarus jumps to the couch, and quickly you're surrounded by the people you loved.

 

Jared sat close on the floor next to you so he could talk with his wife while you slept. By the time you had woken up, Kim and Briana had replaced Jared and Gen, and they were busy laughing about something that was only between them.

"Oh god," you lean over quickly. All of a sudden you felt sick. "I feel like I'm hungover and I haven't had a drink."

"What do you need?" Kim asks calmly, putting her hand on your back. Briana comes to your other side and holds on to the edge of the trash can, ready for anything that may happen.

"To stop being sick." you whine like a baby. You hated being sick. "I hate this."

"Do you want anything to eat? Jensen said you haven't eaten much." Briana asked

"No stomach to." you mutter. "I haven't been keeping anything in."

"I'm so sorry you're going through this." Kim gives you a sweet, maternal kiss on the temple. "But if I know you, I know that you're one of the strongest women I've met. You'll get through it."

"And on the days that you don't feel you can fight, we'll fight for you. We'll fight with you. Okay?" Briana asks, her tone questions, but it almost seems forceful as well.

You sigh and nod as you put your head on her shoulder and take Kim's hand.

You had someone to help keep your mind straight. To fight with you. Because only god knew how hard it was going to be.


	216. Workaholic

“Wow, you are a glutton for punishment.” Jared shakes his head as he eyes you in your usual make up chair that morning.

“Leave me alone Jared. You know me as well as anyone here. I can’t stay cooped up for long at home.”

“I get that.” Jared counters. “But you just found out that you have breast cancer. Take it easy (Y/N).”

His tone sounds angry, but the look on his face is sad. Like he wants to say something else.

“Oh go on, spit it out. I’m not made of porcelain Jared.”

“In all these years I’ve known Jay, and it’s going on almost twelve years (Y/N). I’ve never seen my best friend cry. Well I have. Your first big fight when he thought you were leaving him and you weren’t. When you said yes to marry him. Each time he brought out a new child for us to meet at the hospital. You didn’t see him as broken as I did.”

“If this is your way of being my friend but laying a guilt trip on me, you may need to relook how you think a friend should act.”

“I’m looking out for both of you.” He argues.

“Both of us? All I hear is how you feel about Jensen. I get that you’re friends, I’m your friend too though. How the hell do you think I feel Jared?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you think about it while you’re at home? With your kids? And then tell me?”

You’re about to cuss him out, when Jensen pushed through the makeup trailer door, Zabrina in tow.

“You okay?” Jensen immediately asks, eyeing your perma – scowl and tense body language.

“Yeah.” You stand quickly. “I need some fresh air. I’ll be back in five.”

“Babe?” he asks at the foot of the trailer stairs. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” you turn and cross your hands over your chest.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Ask your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting in a fight with your best friend Jared.


	217. Technically it wasn't on Fire

“Are you feeling any better today?” Jared asks cautiously as he approaches you walking around on set. Bentley had woken up and wanted to talk to you, so you had excused yourself to convince him to go back to bed.

You had been up all night for a night shoot and it was decidedly too late for him.

You sigh. “Stomach wise. I’m fine. I actually feel better than I thought I would.”

“But?”

“But. That was uncalled for Jared.” You shake your head and fold your arms in front of you. “I love you Jared. You’re the brother I’ve never had. You’ve been on my side when we’ve gotten in fights.”

“I know. I know. Jensen read me the riot act after you left the makeup trailer yesterday, and then Gen did again when I got home. I’m just thinking of my boy. He’s my brother, and when I see him in pain, I feel for him. I see how much he loves you and this is killing him. It’s killing him that he can’t do anything. It kills us that we can’t do anything.”

You sigh and try to say something but he’s on a roll.

“I mean, I look at you like I look at Megan, and I’d be devastated if this happened to her. If it happened to Gen?”

You nod slowly, seeing his frustration and anger. “Okay. I get it Jare. I really do. I just.”

“I know.” He holds out his big arms and quickly wraps you up in a hug. One that was comforting and familial. “You aren’t the only one that’s scared.”

You look up to him and give him a perplexed look. “What do you mean?”

“After you found out. She called her OB and made an appointment for a mammogram. Thankfully I agree with that. The kids are scared. They’re worried they’re going to lose their Auntie (Y/N), and that it could happen to their own mom. They’re scared and they don’t understand as much as we do.”

“I think I’ve been numb, and now I’m angry and scared and a little in denial.”

“If you want,” Jensen adds, walking up to you. “We can find a support group, or someone to talk to. So you don’t keep it in.”

“We’re all here for you.” Jared nods.

“Yeah! And we walk in, and the entire library break away desk was on fire.” Rob laughs at Rich’s recall as they walk in to set.

“Technically it wasn’t on fire. It was just smoking.” Misha counters. He waves to you as he notices the audience.

“Or the idiots can keep you entertained.” Jensen wraps his arms around you as keep a hold of Jared’s hand.

“But seriously,” Jared presses. “When I need to talk about things, things I don’t understand, I go to someone who can talk. Rifle through my feelings with me. I can give you a good number.”

You look up and smile at Jared and nod. “Please. That’d be great.”


	218. Adoption?

“Hey sweetheart.” Jensen mutters as he walks into your nursery. You were rocking a sleeping Paxton in a rocker that your dad had custom made for you.

“What’s up babe?”

“I was wanting to talk to you about something.”

You smile as you look down to your sleeping baby, and then back at your husband, who had an equally adorable look on his face.

“Okay.” You stand slowly and place him as carefully into his crib and follow your husband out. It was your day off, and you were taking advantage of it.

Today was a day that you didn’t feel well.

“What’s up?” you ask sprawling out over the couch. He pulls you up long enough to sit down and let your head rest in his lap.

“Well, listen through all of this, before you say anything. Okay?”

You learned long ago that you just went with things. If it was bad, you’d address it later, but for the most part it never was.

“Okay sweetheart. I’m all ears.”

“Okay, you know how before we had Melinda, we thought of trying to adopt?” you nod and urge him to continue. “Well, we had never told agency and Kristen to stop once we conceived. Kristen called us the other day and said the agency has a little five year old boy that could use a home.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah, they wanted to talk to us first, since we hadn’t said anything. I didn’t really have the heart to tell Kristen yes or no until I had run it by you.” He runs his fingers through your hair and gives you a tired smile. Lately Melinda wanted to sleep with you guys, so he had little to no sleep coaxing your daughter back to her bed, while he opted to let you sleep.

“Well, it’s something big we should discuss. You know how important adoption is to me. I’d like to consider it.”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. Give it some thought, I said we’d get back to her by the end of the week. I don’t want you to make the decision now. I don’t want you to feel trapped.”

“Not now, nor would I ever feel like I’m trapped. Jay, I love you. That will never change. Okay?”

He nods as you cocoon yourself in the blanket around you, and turn to your side. You take Jensen’s hand and put it on your cheek, to stop him from nervously running his fingers through your hair and pulling. After a few moments of silence, he couldn’t take it. “Please say something baby? I’m dying here.”

You let out a sigh and kiss his palm before looking to him. “What’s another Ackles to take care of?” You sit up enough for him to swing his legs up to the couch. In a second his arms are around you and your head is comfortably resting on his chest. “I mean, you know how much adopting means to me.”

“Really?” he asks happily. You weren’t sure but you had figured that something else was going on.

“Yeah baby. Go tell Kristen to get the paperwork ready.” You smile going in for a kiss, but miss and get his chin. He sits up and pulls you with him, giving you a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I love you so much baby.” He cries, kissing you a few more times. You get off his lap and he quickly runs towards his office, sliding on his socked feet on the hardwood floor. You laugh at the passionate excitement your husband exhibited.

 

You were up for the thousandth time, although you didn’t know you were doing it. Jensen shot up out of the bed to hear your cries.

“Sweetheart, baby, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Jensen wraps his arms around you and you immediately turn to him, and cry into his chest.

“I said I was okay. I’m not okay.” You mumble through tears. “I am not okay.”

He let’s you cry for what seems the longest time. Once you had dried out of all your tears, and settled down, he looks to you and waits.

“Talk to me sweetheart. I’m here for you.” He kisses your forehead and takes your disheveled look. Your cheeks were tear stained and you heaved heavily as you tried to calm your erratic breathing.

“I’m not okay. I wanted this baby so bad. I wanted to be a mom. I wanted to make you a dad.”

“I know. I want you to be a mom and I want to be a dad. I can’t imagine how you feel right now .”

“What do I do?” you sniff a little, and grip tight to Jensen’s shirt. “I hate this feeling. My heart hurts.”

“I can’t tell you what will fix that.” He starts to rub soft circles into the skin of your back. “But what about adoption?”

“What?” you ask, looking at him perplexed. You weren’t sure he’d think of that as the first option.

“Adoption. I know that’s important to you. Why don’t we find someone that needs a home? We have so much we can give to a child and then later we try for a biological child.”

“I just want to be mom.”

“Well, I’ll talk to Kristen, and see what she can do for us?” you nod slowly, exhausted from all the crying. “Okay baby?”

“Okay.” You breathe in heavily and give him one more nod. “Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s get you to bed, I’ll call Kristen first thing in the morning.”

 

 

Only ten minutes pass before Jensen is running back out of his office.

“It’s done. She’s going to draw the paper work up and get it ready.”

You were so happy to see the smile on his face, that you couldn’t help but cry tears of happiness.


	219. One Month Later

One Month Later:

Between long talks of nuptial agreements, and then finally deciding on your wills after getting married, you and Kristen became quick friends.

It was weird being friends with a lawyer, but after the fact when she was off the job and not a lawyer, she was totally different.

Kristen was quick witted, could keep up with Jensen and Jared's antics; shut them down when they were obnoxious. But she was one to knock them back into reality when they wouldn't listen to you.

You and Kristen shared a love for German Shepherds, and bonded over long runs with your two dogs.

So when both you and Jensen came to her with the go ahead, she was quick to be helpful. After a long "are you crazy?" look, she had you signing on the dotted line.

Now it was just the waiting game.

 

 

"Sweetheart?" you ask walking into his office one night. He was reading a book to Bentley when your little son had fallen asleep. Like you, he never had the heart to get up and move to put him to bed until he or you wanted to go to bed.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

"I have a question, but it can wait until you put Bent up to bed."

He rises out of his recliner slowly and adjusts Bentley in his arms. "Okay, hold on. I'll be back."

You lightly kiss Bentley on the forehead and lovingly squeeze Jensen's bicep before he walks out of the office, Bentley's head on his shoulder. Your eyes scan the office you rarely go in, and it's apparent it's his little haven.

Reminiscent of a "man cave", a TV sits in one corner on a stand, an Xbox console and DVD player under the TV on the stand. Two western movie posters hung over the TV and an old Dallas Cowboy's blanket draped over a saddle that he had found one time you had gone wandering around a local garage sale. That was the time that everything was different, you didn't have children to go home to quite yet. You had different freedoms on your hiatus.

 

"Ooh baby, we should turn around. I saw a yard sale." you quip, noticing a large suburban home with countless mounds of junk in the driveway. You shrug your shoulders and laugh at his facial expression. That was something you loved about him. “It could be something to do.”

"Why not? We haven't found anything to do yet." he laughs.

You take your new husband's hand in yours and put your head on his shoulder. After Jensen finds the best turn around point, you both park and start to wander around the lot, sizing up all of the older couple's junk they were selling. Immediately your eyes fall on a large rusted out horse trailer, full to the brim with equestrian items.

"Honey, the horse trailer."

"I don't think we have need for a rusty trailer gorgeous." he laughs, trying to tug you in the opposite direction towards a table with sports memorabilia.

"I don't want a rusty horse trailer. Let's see what's in it. I could use some stuff for King." you reply, squeezing his hand.

He rolls his eyes quickly, but gives in and lets you lead him to the trailer.

Immediately an older saddle catches his eye, and you know then and there he's the one for you.

"See something you like?" an older man walks up and stops you as you're still perusing the items. His eyes are still on the saddle.

"Yeah. That western saddle back there. That's in pretty good condition."

"Yep." the greying man replies. "That was my daughter's saddle when she was younger. She's all grown up and grown out of riding. So all of her equestrian equipment needs to go to a good home. You got horses?"

"Yeah. My wife does." he looks over to you running your fingers through a brightly colored tassel of a show bridle. "But that saddle would look good in my office."

"Tell you what, take a look around, and after I'll give you the saddle. If you and the missus sign a Supernatural poster for my niece and meet her quickly? Saddle's all yours."

"Really?" you look behind you and smile. "You sure?"

"Of course. My niece is a big fan. This'll mean the world to me, and I have no need for a saddle that will only be collecting dust. If you use it, great. If you use it as a decoration, at least it'll be cared for.”

 

A few feet in your peripheral vision, you see an engagement photo nailed to the wall, the photo plastered on a distressed metal plate. You had a big grin on the face, but it didn't seem to even match the giant grin covering Jensen's face.

You are comfortably leaning against him, showing off your ring, gripping tight to his knee. His arms are wrapped tightly around you and your heads are close together.

You chuckle lightly, at the memory. Your mom had insisted that you do the normal thing. An engagement party, engagement photos, and even a bridal party before you and your friends left for a bachelorette party in Vegas.

As much as you had thought of the idea, you never really planned it, until the day that your mom and dad surprised you with the photo shoot.

 

"What are we doing here again?" Jensen grumbles. You giggle at his expression, his brows are furrowed, his nose scrunched.

"It won't kill you. We will survive." you kiss his cheek and pull him.

"That wasn't the answer I wanted." he growls. "What are we doing here? And in these clothes?"

"My mom wanted me to have some engagement photos. Like a normal girl dreams of for her wedding." you laugh and rub up and down his arms, giving him a smile to follow the reassuring touch. "That and she probably wants a picture for her fridge. Or something to frame."

"Why doesn't she frame a photo of us at the last carpet event we went to?"

"To us girls," you pause and shake your head. "It isn't the same."

He gives an exaggerated sigh and nods slowly, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

"Hey, if you sit through this like a good boy, I'll make it up to you. In a really, really big way."

"Really?" His eyes light up momentarily before going dark with lust. "Like sexy time, making it up to me with sexy time?"

You roll your eyes and shake your head. "It's always down south in the brain with you boys. I was thinking a nice big, juicy steak on the grill, a massage. Maybe even while I'm in something sexy. I dunno."

"You are so mean to me."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see big boy." you smirk, giving him a soft peck on the cheek."

 

You figure Bentley woke up between Jensen's office and his room, so you're sure the delay is Jensen trying to get him back to sleep. You sit at your desk to mess around on his laptop, maybe scare a few fans by replying to twitter posts or accepting friend requests on Instagram.

As soon as the computer came to life, your face was plastered on the background, including him, Jared and Gen. It was after you had both gotten married, and after Supernatural had picked up for yet another season, making it a sixth season. Despite the fact you had just faced your worst fear and had lost your baby with the miscarriage, you were incredibly happy.

You were surrounded by people who cared deeply for you. Who had your back when you needed it.

You smile fondly, remembering what had happened, to make you realize how lucky you actually had it.

"Okay, this time we're getting drinks. You have to drink them, no matter what we bring to you." Gen gives her order, pointing to her husband and then Jensen.

"Will there be alcohol?" he asks, already drunk and rosy cheeked like he usually was.

"Uh, what else is there to drink at the beach?" you laugh. Gen quickly takes your hand and you rush off quickly  
, finding your way through the crowd of beach goers to get to the bar.

"Four treasure chests please!" Gen orders happily. The bartender smiles and acknowledges you both and quickly goes to work, making your drink.

You really needed the alcohol, had you said anything your friends and husband would've made you the designated driver.

"So, I was thinking when we got back, we should have a day. Just me and you, no boys. Just go have a spa day, get our hair and our nails done, make up, and maybe hit the town? Maybe a weekend in Vegas? Wear those sexy little black dresses and make our husbands jealous." you snorted and rolled your eyes, but agree with her.

"I could use that."

"That's rich." a girl next to you scoffs. "You, in a cute little dress? I highly doubt your fugly ass even has a husband."

"Excuse me?" Gen asks, quickly on the defensive. Like you’d do it, she puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, eyes narrowing at the woman.

"Someone like her, isn't going to have a husband. Your fugly fat ass is a loner."

"You need to watch your mouth. Hun." There was ice to her voice, and had you not known her, you’d probably not want to cross her.

"Gen, it's okay. I'm just going to go back to the table."

"No. It's not okay (Y/N). This smug little bitchy douche nozzle needs to learn some respect."

Both you and the culprit look shocked at the words coming out of Gen's mouth. Especially you, usually your happy brunette friend never really said anything relatively mean. You stay quiet, but she speaks up.

"I mean come on, why are you even hanging out with her? I mean look at her." the girl pointed out. If you had felt like picking a fight, you would've pointed out her flat chest that didn't fill her bikini top, or her crooked teeth, or her unibrow; but you kept quiet. Bullying wasn't your style. Backing off was.

"Because she has more decency in her little finger than you have in your whole body, and she's my best friend. But I'm not going to waste my time, because we have to get back to our husbands. Besides, have a heart. The poor girl just went through having a miscarriage at three months."

Gen snarkily waves her hand to show off her ring and then lifts your hand to show off your expensive engagement ring. The bleach bottle blonde scoffs and then walks off, leaving you to yourself. You immediately look down, avoiding your friend out of shame.

"Don't listen to her. You are so beautiful girl." Gen smiles happily at you once you look to her.

You sigh, but the words don't fully form before they fall out of your mouth. "I'm going to stay here until I calm down, go ahead and take the boys their drinks.”

“What? Come on, they can wait. I’ll wait with you.”

“Nah.” You shake your head and hide your head. “Go have fun. I’ll be over in a bit.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” You clear your throat. “I want you to enjoy the night. I’ll be okay.”

“(Y/N).” She moans grumpily. “Come on. It isn’t fun without you.”

“Just give me a few.” You look to her finally and wipe a tear away. She finally gives in and agrees, taking the three glasses gracefully in her two hands. “And please don’t tell Jensen. Let me calm down.”

She gives you one final frustrated nod and walks off, leaving you to your drink.

But you knew your best friend, and you knew she’d tell Jensen the second she got back to your table. As you were mulling your thoughts in the bottom of your drink, two arms gently gripped your hips as they approached.

“Sweetheart, do we need to go back to the room?”

“I don’t want to ruin your night Jay. I’ll get over it. Give me a bit.”

“No, your time is ruined because some selfish prick didn’t learn to how to not bully other people.” You giggle a little at the slurring of his words; and that even though he couldn’t get it out right, you understood him. “You don’t deserved it.”

Your head falls to his chest. “Maybe I’m letting myself go.”

“No.” he shakes dramatically, looking to you like a belligerent child. “You are gorgeous. I don’t not care what you look like.” He slurs as he speaks, and gives you a big, goofy smile to top it all off. He looks down to you and squints his eyes seriously. “I married you, not the flat chested mean lady who isn’t nice.”

“Oh, baby. I love you.” You laugh, putting your head back on his chest.

“I love you too (Y/N). I love you too.”


	220. Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: Your name  
> Y/N/N: your nickname  
> Austin: name of the boy you adopt

You sit quietly waiting for Jensen to get to Kristen's office. Today was a nerve wracking day. The second Jensen had approached you with the idea, to the moment you were in - you all waited patiently for the day where Kristen and the adoption agency said that the little guy would be yours; you didn't have to jump through any hoops to have him in your home.

You immediately told your three oldest kids they'd be getting a brother. At first Melinda wasn't too thrilled to have a big brother, but she came around quite quickly when Bentley got excited.

Shanna was confused, so she quickly went back to attacking her task at hand, the world's largest pillow and sheet fort you had laid eyes on.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My mom was stuck in traffic." he ran up breathless. He looks down to you, timidly looking down to your clasped hands in front of you.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so nervous." you cry, not breaking eye contact from fidgeting with your wedding rings and the bracelet you had gotten on your fifth anniversary.

"I am too. This is a really new thing for us."

"But. But he already trusts you, what if he hates me? What if he doesn't trust me?" you ask quietly.

"All we can do is love him. He needs a strong, stable, loving home with two parents. We can provide him that, and two brothers and two sisters. We'll be one big happy family."

"I'm so scared I'm going to screw up as a parent. I feel that every day with the kids already, I definitely feel that way with this situation."

"You are the best mom I have ever met. I couldn't picture you in any other role. Accept for the awesome movie and TV roles you've done." You roll your eyes at him and laugh a little. "I'm serious. I'm not saying that because Kristen is coming up to you, and I need to have brownie points with your friend, but I'm so serious babe."

"Yeah (Y/N)." Kristen walks up to you, and immediately Jensen gives her a side hug. "Give yourself some credit. You'll be great. From what I've seen of the little boy, it may take some warming up for him, but he's a sweet boy. He make be faster than we think. I think he just needs the love and attention he deserves." You hug your friend as you stand, and she crosses her arms. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, considering."

"What happened?" Jensen and Kristen ask together in sync.

"They had a hard time finding a vein this morning. Poked me about eight times."

You hide the bends of your elbows, by folding your arms. "So considering I was about an hour behind schedule and I still made it before you, I'm okay. I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You got this, and he's a sweet kid, so the way you parent. He'll warm up to you in no time." she giggles a she looks to Jensen. "I mean, he does have his good looks, and the kid likes him, but we can't have it that easy."

He gives Kristen a look only a big brother could muster, and then laughs. "I try and use that a lot. It really helps."

"Oh, okay. You weren't a smooth talker the first time you met her parents.

At all."

"Fine, I was a nervous wreck, that's what I was."

Kristen laughs and nods her head. "That's what I thought."

"Alright, you've been fidgety since we got into JFK, what's wrong?" you stop Jensen and take his hand.

"I'm meeting your mom or your dad in the next few minutes. I'm freaking out."

"Just be the dorky you I love, and they won't be too worried." you laugh as he gives you a pathetic look, and you wrap your arms around him, dropping your backpack at your feet. "I love you. If it takes some time for them to warm up to you, it's okay. You'll be accepted. Trust me."

"How?" he asks. You pick up the pace, as he takes your backpack and you both continue to walk towards baggage claim.

"Because remember that obnoxious fifteen year old you knew a long time ago?" he gives you a small nod and a warm smile. "Well, when I was focused on family, I was crushing majorly on this actor. You may have met him before. Handsome, so caring, funny. Gorgeous green eyes."

"The jerk is stealing the spotlight." he laughs, squeezing your hand.

"I think you have nothing to worry about. Because if there is any issues, there will be hell to pay. From me."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you handsome." you stop him momentarily to give him a long kiss.

You walk in silence past the large security check point, you pass people greeting family members. As you made your way around a small bend, you could see your uncle Ice standing alone, glasses on top of his head, arms crossed over his chest.

Jensen tensed as he was the first to see him. You let out a happy laugh as you see your surrogate uncle and you run to him for a hug.

"Hey girl, it's good to see you gorgeous. How are you?"

"I'm so good," you whisper, kissing Ice on the cheek. "Be gentle, my boyfriend is extremely nervous to meet family, and I like this one. So please don't scare him away."

"Is that the soap opera boy that you had a big ass crush on (Y/N/N)?"

"Yes, go easy. I really like this guy. Please?" you give him a small look so he is aware you're serious.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Riot act is later, when he's more comfortable."

You groan and roll your eyes. "God Ice, stop being mean." you hold out your hand as Jensen approaches, both his backpack and your backpack strapped to your back.

He takes your hand before anything, and you can feel him tense under your touch.

"Ice, this is my boyfriend Jensen. Jensen this is my uncle Ice."

"Hey, nice to finally meet you man. We hear a lot about you."

"Likewise." Jensen replies nervously. He takes a few seconds, but he lets go of your hand to take Ice's extended hand. "She's really close with you guys, talks about y'all a lot."  
"Well, all good. I hope. Come on, we gotta go to set. Your mom wants to see you and she couldn't get away from set today."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, and they want Jessie to do a cameo, maybe even him too?"

You look from your uncle and then to Jensen, and wait for his response. "What do you think babe?"

Your uncle visibly tenses at the word you pet name you give Jensen, but thankfully he doesn't notice. "Yeah, that's fine."

The drive holds small talk for the four of you, as soon as you get to the waiting SUV, Coco Ice's wife is waiting with her little Chihuahua Merlin. You make Jensen take the front while you sit in back and giggle and carry on with Coco as if the last six months hadn't passed. By the time you had arrived at the studio, Jensen was comfortable enough to have started a lengthy conversation with Ice.

 

You jump up and down excitedly as you walk towards your mom's dressing room off the set of the bullpen of the NYPD SVU unit. This place held memories of a young teenager; you joined a family that had a strong and indestructible bond. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for you, and there wasn't anything you wouldn't do for them. Before you could've dragged Jensen away from Dann and Chris, your mom had found out of your arrival and pulled you to her dressing room.

You knew your mom would like him, but it was still something that made the both of you nervous. You wanted her to like him, and of course your boyfriend wanted your family's approval.

 

"Ooh, or what about Christmas? Your first Christmas with his parents? He still laid out the charm, and it was with his family."

"I'm not a charmer. I'm just an annoying dork." he groans. By now through all the reminiscing, you had all sat down in the lobby. You were still waiting for the agency to bring the child over.

"You are, even though I still love it. You're my annoying dork." You take his hand and try to appease your husband.

(I)

"I'm so sorry." Jensen looks down to you. You were sitting on the floor of the Austin airport, playing with your new puppy. You had been waiting for his parents to pick you both up. It was time for Thanksgiving, and you were finally meeting his family face to face.

"About what?" you ask, giggling as your little puppy took a lick at your cheek. Your little Golden Doodle was content to stay attached to your side in the busy baggage claim of the airport.

"About my parents being late. I didn't want to make you wait. I wanted to show you around the town, show you off."

"Show me off, huh?" you smile as your exuberant puppy knocks you over slightly. "Stop objectifying me bruh."

"Like you did when you showed me off to old friends?”

"No." you look to him. "Maybe." he gives you a face and shakes his head. "Oh shut up."

"Hey come here," he motions for you to stand, and with the squirming puppy you let your boyfriend wrap his arms around you. "By the way, I liked it a lot when you showed me off and made your friends jealous."

"I love you so much." you giggle, kissing his chin. You awkwardly break apart as someone quickly rushes to you.

"I AM SO SORRY! OH MY GOSH!" It was Donna, his mom, and she had run in red faced and out of breath.

"Momma, it's okay. We've been playing with the puppy."

"Ooh, what a beautiful dog, and Jay. She's as gorgeous in person as she's in the photos. It's so nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh, thank you Mrs. Ackles. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You give her a smile and Jensen quickly takes the puppy as his mom comes towards you for a hug.

“Nonsense, call me Donna.” She replies, squeezing you tight.

 

 

You would have to reminisce later, as just as you were talking to each other about Thanksgiving dinner, an elated squeal filled the office you were waiting at.

You snap your head up; you hadn’t met the little boy yet, although Jensen already had so you didn’t know what to expect. Part of the reason you were so nervous was because Jensen already had a relationship with him. A cute little boy with rosy cheeks and dark brown hair bounds towards Jensen, arms open wide.

“DADDY JENSEN!” he yells happily, and as soon as you see your husband squat down to the little boy’s level, you’re a goner. Jensen scoops the little eight year old up in his arms and kisses him on the forehead.

“Hey mister. Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah, with you?” he asks hesitantly. You could see a face that had been through more than you could imagine.

“Yeah little man. With me. I want you to meet someone. Can we do that?” he asks, giving his chest a gentle poke.

“Oh, okay.” He hesitates a few seconds, but nods his head.

“Good little man. I want you to meet this pretty lady.” Jensen walks the few steps to you, and stops. Instantly the little boy locks eyes with you. Although he shares your dark brown hair, he has the same green eyes and freckles your husband has.

If you had any doubts before, now they were gone. It seemed to be meant to be. He was already a small mixture of the both of you.

“Who is this?” he asks, looking from you to Jensen.

“This is the lady that I love, with all my heart.” Jensen smiles at you earnestly and holds out his free hand. “Austin, This is (Y/N).”

“(Y/N)?” he asks, making sure he said your name right. “Is that your name?”

“Yes sir.” You smile. “I am (Y/N). It’s so cool to meet you.”

“So. So you’re going to be my mommy?” he asks, putting his head to Jensen’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looks to you, back to Jensen and then to you again, assessing the situation. After a few long seconds, he holds out his little arms, wanting you to hold him.

“I love you Mommy (Y/N).”


	221. Ren Faire

You giggled as Jensen helped Austin, Bentley and Paxton at the latest booth you had walked past. You went to the Ren fair in Austin like you did yearly, and your older kids were finally ready to enjoy everything.

Austin giggled with Bentley as Jensen threw a tomato towards a dressed man in costume. After a few throws Jensen pegged the man hard enough in the face, that the worker fell back a few steps.

Melinda clapped happily, and ran to her dad's side. "Yay daddy!"

You roll your eyes, but walk forward, holding Paxton in one arm, and holding Shanna's hand with your free one.

"Did you see that mom?" Melinda squealed as you approached.

"Oh yeah, I did. That one had to have hurt a bit." you smile and look to your husband in a ridiculous top hat and obnoxious sunglasses. "Maybe you should've been in baseball, slugger."

"Yeah dad, we should play baseball sometime!" Bentley says, matching his sister's happiness level. He then turns to you. "Can we mom?"

"I think we could figure something out. We will be going to Vancouver soon, so we'll have to find a team there." you look to your husband for a nod of approval, and he only thinks a few seconds before nodding.

The kids cheer happily and start to talk amongst themselves.

"So, my mom is coming to get everyone. She promised us a date night, do you want to spend the rest of the day, just me and you?"

"Well handsome," you let him pull you close in to him, and he kisses your lips. Paxton squeals between you and grabs on to Jensen's shirt. "I'd love to have you to myself, maybe we take her up on that offer a little more often when we're home. I mean, I love to have you to myself. Kidless."

"Done, then how would you feel if the kids get a sleep over with grandma tonight?" He gives Paxton a sweet kiss on the cheek and smiles at you.

"I would say that you are the best husband. Hands down." you kiss him and squeeze Paxton between you both again.

"Well, then I better be a dang good husband, because I've gotten us a hotel for the night, so we can have some alone time."

"I'll take it handsome. I'll take any alone time with you I can get."


	222. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a morning alone with Jensen

By the time you woke up the next morning, you had momentarily forgotten you were kid free for the rest of the day.

You smile as the sunlight from the open sliding glass door falls on your husband, each freckle and line on his face perfectly lit. His long lashes fan over his cheeks, and he sighs contentedly in his sleep, mumbling your name. You wondered often how this perfect creature came in to your life, you of all people felt incredibly blessed that after all this time he still cared for you.

That he still loved you.

He mumbles a little more in his sleep, and his hand finds your hip. He quickly pulls you to him, tightening his hold on you as he turns to his side.

You put your hand on his cheek, caressing his bearded jaw as his lips slowly find your face.

“I really enjoy your wake up call. It’s nice to not have kids waking us up at the crack of dawn.” he replies roughly after finding your lips.

“I could stay like this forever.” you smile into his constant kissing. You tug at his bottom lip, and card your fingers through his shaggy hair. “And I wish that you didn’t have to cut your hair or shave your beard.”

“I’ve let myself go.” he chuckles, running his fingers down your bare spine.

“I’m okay with that. I love my sexy, green eyed lumberjack.” He pulls the covers over you both, and your leg falls over his hip. “I feel like a horny newlywed this morning.”

“Well, we have until check out tomorrow morning at eleven. Mom texted me last night and said that she wants them until tomorrow, so we’re all alone.”

“I like the sound of that sir.” you anchor your hand on his chest and start to suck a love bite on his soft skin.

“Thought so. So if you are feeling up to it, we can act like horny newlyweds today.”

“Do your worst sir,” you laugh, as your hands snake around his body, to squeeze his ass. “Do your worst.


	223. A Date night with Jensen would include:

* Quiet time. No kids at all! For a weekend! No "Mommy I need this," "Mom, Paxton and Bentley are throwing my Barbie Dolls in the toilet." Or your favorite, no crying and teething 4 month old.

* Your favorite BBQ. You were feeling good, so that meant keeping food down, and that meant your favorite BBQ food in downtown Vancouver. Even though you had rented a suite in a down town and you weren't actually out in the restaurant, you enjoyed takeout between the sheets and a comfy pillow top comforter.

* Pointless movies, AKA background noise. Those were the best because you loved to just spend time with your husband. And that meant making out like two hormonal teenagers.

* The next morning, he surprises you with a massage. Then it turns into a couples massage.

* A nice hot bath for two while reading lines. {It is extremely hard to run lines with five kids.}

* A spa pedicure for yourself. He is always good at helping you feel good about yourself.

* Countless photos and selfies with him. You couldn't get enough of him, and he always humored you with a long photo shoot. Sometimes he even instigates it before you do.

* The night you do feel like going out - he takes you to your favorite sit down restaurant, one equipped with a karaoke stage.

* He'll sing to you. You jam on the guitar in the hotel room while he sings you to sleep. {His voice will always do things to you.}

* Even when your date is supposed to be four days long, he takes you back home when you miss your ragtag crew.


	224. Sing me to Sleep

“Mommy, why is daddy gone again?” Melinda asked crawling in to bed.

A few weeks had passed, and instead of going with Jensen to the convention in Seattle, you opted to stay home with the kids. You weren’t feeling so great, and wanted to rest.

“Well, you know all the people that love mommy and daddy and Uncle Jared and Aunt Gen’s TV show?” you ask looking to her. She gives a small nod and leans against you. “Well, do you remember when we’d go when you were little, and people would ask us questions?”

“Yeah, and they’d laugh at uncle Misha.” She giggles.

“Yeah, they would.” You laugh with her. “They’d laugh at all of them. But daddy is at one of those.”

“When will he be back?” she asks sadly. “I miss him.”

“Oh sweetheart, I miss him too, but he’ll be leaving tomorrow night after the convention is over. I know you’ll be asleep, but he’ll come in and give you the biggest kiss and hug ever.”

“Really?” she asks.

“Of course, and if he forgets, I’ll make sure he does it. But guess what?”

“What?” she perks up looking at you. “What’s going on?”

“Uncle Jared is going to Facetime us. Daddy’s going to sing at the convention.”

“Like he does when he sings “Hey Jude” to me when I can’t sleep?”

“Of course, but he might not sing that song. Do you want to watch with me? And then I’ll go to bed?”

“Yes baby. Get comfortable.” You kiss the top of her head and she snuggles in to your large pillows and down comforter. You check to make sure all your children are sleeping, and by the time you return Melinda is talking to Jared on your phone.

“Oh, and. And. Mommy let me ride the pony. His name is Able.”

“No way!” Jared replies excitedly, from the small screen. You get in bed, joined by your two dogs and turn on the lamp on your nightstand. “Was it fun? Hey (Y/N).”

“Hey Jare. Was it fun bug?” you look to your baby girl and she nods excitedly, shaking the phone. She drops it so you hold it tight in your hand, and let her look to her uncle.

“Yeah, it was fun. Some day I’ll ride big horses like mommy.”

“That’s a good goal Mel.” Jared smiles at you two, and winks. “Are you ready? Your dad is going to sing soon.”

“Yeah! I want to hear him sing!” she laughs excitedly.

“Okay. Okay.” Jared laughs. Music starts to play in the background and the crowd starts to cheer. Without a word, Jared changes the camera to face the stage and zooms in enough to see Jensen join Rob on stage, holding a guitar.

“Alright guys. Before we sing Fare Thee Well, I thought I’d help my little munchkin get to bed, and sing you a song that I usually sing to get Melly to sleep,” Jensen clears his throat and plays a chord on the guitar. “I think you might know this song.”

Melinda smiles as she recognizes the first few chords of Hey Jude.


	225. Simba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Are we going to get a dog for the kids?  
> (2) It's up to you. I don't want this to make you feel sicker than you already feel.  
> (3) I don't think we should do a horse yet. Maybe another dog like him.  
> (4) What will your day be like then?  
> (5) Oh, Gen will take me to the doctors, and then we'll go pick a puppy. The same breeder we got him from.  
> (6) I don't think I'd want another dog that isn't like him.

"So, I was thinking. Since Mel loved riding that pony so much, maybe it's time we start looking for one for her." Jensen walked in to the closet, and back out shoving a captain America shirt over his head. He sits down on the edge of the bed and leans against the footboard.

"She did have a lot of fun. I'm just worried that if we give Mel a pony, what about the others? I know Pax is too young, but Bentley and Shanna and Austin will want a pony, or something similar. I'm not too healthy to be taking care of five kids and four ponies."

"I understand that. Maybe we need to teach her how to take care of something living. She does a good job with Havok and helping around the house. Maybe she needs to start learning, and once the others are ready, they can too. If it's too much for you to do, you know you can let me know."

"I know. I just don't want to be in the position where this is just a phase and she gets tired of the poor beast, and we're left taking care of it. I know you'd help me out, but it's the kids we need to teach this lesson of taking care of animals, that aren't horses or ponies."

"This is up to you. You are at that barn the most, even when you aren't feeling good. I don't want the barn to become a chore. It's meant to be a getaway for you. That's why we have hired people that are helping watch over the animals." he opens his arms for you to join him and he wraps his arms tight around your body.

"Well, I saw that one of the heifers is pregnant, maybe we start out with her bottle feeding the baby. She can raise the cow, and then when it comes time for, you know." you laugh.  
  
"Our sweet spirit wouldn't be able to take that."

"Yeah, so maybe we live with a giant dog the rest of our lives, or until it breaks out. Then maybe Mel won't like it that much." you kiss his chest and tighten your hold on him. "Or what about another dog. Havok is getting old."

He runs his fingers through your hair, kissing your temple. "Why don't we sleep on it, and discuss it when we've had eight hours."

"M'kay." you mutter, enjoying the attention you were getting.

* * *

You tried your hardest to get at least eight hours, but as soon as your kids were up vying for your husband's attention.

They were already up and playing in the pool by the time you had gotten downstairs for your daily morning cup of tea.

"Mommy! Come play with us." Shanna squealed as Jensen tossed her towards the shallow end. Her floaties pulled her down only momentarily, and soon she was coming up, giggling and wanting her dad to do it again.

"Oh, I don't have a swimming suit on baby girl." you laugh as she pouts. "But I bet I could put my feet in, huh?"

Soon there was a chorus of "please mommy," and "yay's" until you sat at the edge.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, swimming up to you to the edge. "You look like you don't feel too good."

"I'm okay. (1) Allons-nous obtenir un chien pour les enfants?" you ask, running your fingers through his wet hair as he approached you at the edge.  
  
When you didn’t want your kids to snoop, you had taught Jensen how to get by in french - a language that your mom had taught you.

"(2) C'est à vous. Je ne veux pas que cela pour vous faire sentir plus malade que vous vous sentez déjà."

"(3) Je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire encore un cheval. Peut-être un autre chien comme lui." You take a sip of your tea and put it behind you, away from your splashing kids.

"(4) Quel sera votre jour être comme alors?" he asks quietly, leaning against your legs.  
  
"(5) Oh, Gen va me prendre aux médecins, puis nous irons chercher un chiot. Le même éleveur nous l' avons obtenu à partir." you smile as he nods. He's watching the kids play with each other. Paxton is sitting in his pac n' play and Havok had jumped in to sit with him. Paxton was happily playing with your Golden Doodle’s curly coat.

"(6) Je ne pense pas que je veux un autre chien qui ne lui ressemble pas." he replies.

"Okay, then it's good that we're doing this?" you ask him quietly.

He nods his reply and pushes off the wall to swim towards the kids.

* * *

"You're seriously taking a puppy home? What did Jay say?"

"Yeah. Havok is getting old." you look to Gen and sit in the grass on the front yard of the home you were at.

The gentleman that you had gotten Havok from, had called you again when his dog was pregnant. The puppies were ready to go to new homes, so the moment he called you, you had wanted another.

"The kids love him, and I know that they'd love having a second one, if the inevitable happens. We talked about it. It was this, or a pony for Melinda."

She gave a snort and took a sip of her iced coffee. "A pony? I thought that barn was your away time?"  
  
"Jensen gave me that friendly reminder too, so we decided on a new dog. This'll be good. We can teach them to take care of the puppy."

"They _are_ cute." Gen replies, watching the puppies running around as the owner approaches you. The mother of the puppies takes her seat next to you, and put her head in your lap.

"They are. I don't think we'd want any other kind of dog either. Hey Brock."

"How's it going (Y/N)?" the aging man asks, the litter of puppies slowly make their way toward you.

You laugh as a little one lags behind, investigating a rose bush. The puppy notices he's alone and quickly starts running towards you.

"Oh, today Chemo took a little bit more out of me, than I wanted. But I'll get through it. Thanks for letting me pick first."

"No Jensen today?" he asked.

"Oh, no. He's tending to the kids. I'll be surprising them with one of these little guys."

"Well, first choice is up to you. I put them up for adoption tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I think I like this little one over there." you point to the one, sitting on its own.

"The runt? He was the littlest of the litter."

"He's perfect." you smile. You clap your hands, and the puppy hesitantly runs over to you, followed by its brothers and sisters.

* * *

 

"Where is everyone?" you ask walking up to Jensen in the kitchen. The puppy was sleeping in your arms, and you drop your purse on the counter.

"They are all watching Lion King in the movie room." he smiles as you walk to him, and you give him a quick kiss. "He's so little."

"He was the runt of the litter, and I just immediately fell in love with him."

"He's a good pick, now let's go surprise the kids. Where's Gen?"

"She helped me unload everything and she went home since she drove."

He gives you a happy nod you follow him to the movie room.

A few minutes later the kids are happily welcoming the new puppy to the family. Havok even liked him enough to investigate.

"So guys, what are we going to call him?" you asked leaning against Jensen.

"I know!" Austin ran to you and looked you in the eye.

"Okay, shoot!"

"How about Simba? Or Mufasa?" he asks sitting nearly in your lap.

"I like it. Guys, what do you think?" Jensen asked.

After a unanimous vote, you welcomed your latest member Simba to the Ackles family.


	226. Late night with Jimmy Fallon

“Alright, today’s first guests today have been on the hit CW tv show Supernatural since it’s conception in 2005. These two make one of the greatest couples I’ve met, Ever. Like, I can’t say anything else. I love these guys, because well she’s a fellow New Yorker, and he’s just pretty cool too. Ladies and gentlemen (Y/N) and Jensen Ackles!”

You let Jensen take the lead as you follow behind him, gripping tight to his hand. You greet the host happily, and take your seat, situating your dress quickly.

“Well, for starters. Welcome.” Jimmy smiles as the crowd cheers for and your husband. You take a seat next to Jimmy and Jensen sits down next to you.

“Thanks.” you both nod.

“I just have to say. Your wife is looking really good Ackles. Are you sure she just had a baby five months ago?”

“Having kids to chase after helped me lose the baby weight really helps.”

“Well, you look amazing.” Jimmy smiles.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Jensen puts his hand on your lap, almost territorial like. “She’s mine Fallon.”

“Oh. Okay. I see how it is. I think we’ll have to have some games later.”

“In which I’m going to school you both.” you reply. The drummer of the roots does a rim shot making the audience laugh.

“No, how’s it going guyS?” he asks looking to you and your husband, his hand still in your lap. “Back to work soon?”

“We’re taking a long weekend. We are actually back in Vancouver, the entire gang is there. We’re getting started on a very big episode when we get back.” Jensen gives a face to the crowd and laughs with them.

“Hint: she says no.” you make a face and laugh when you look back to Jensen’s rejected look.

“Just kidding. I kid. I kid. We elope.”

“I can’t believe that it’s been almost thirteen years of filming this show. How does that feel?”

“Weird.” you both say together.

“I mean, it’s cool though too. Ten years later, we’ve got a soccer team and a half between the Padalecki’s and ourselves. We’re pretty lucky.”

“Did you ever see this happening when you started on your first day, filming the pilot?” Jimmy asks.

“No. I absolutely hated them. They were so mean, and played pranks. They were both brutal.”

“But somehow I got under her skin and she apparently likes me. But you and Gen are like female versions of us.” Jensen points out, getting the crowd to laugh.

“I guess that’s true. It was bad. But the last almost thirteen years have been amazing. I’ve enjoyed the small things I’ve done here and there, but coming back to set, to my supernatural family is always the favorite. I love going back to them.”

“So it isn’t because you got a husband out of it, but because?”

“Becuase I got a best friend out of it. Genevieve Padalecki is the best friend a girl could ever get.” you look to Jimmy, and then Jensen who is trying his hardest to hide his “fake disdain” towards you.

“Now, we’re going to talk family later, first we need to get the low down on what’s to come on this season of supernatural. First, can you or can’t you confirm a wedding?” Jimmy asks, pulling out a picture. The camera panned to the photo he was holding, a candid photo of us waiting to film on set. You were in a wedding dress, all dirty and bloody. All three boys were dressed in tux, and you were all visiting. “Because this looks like a wedding dress and wedding tuxes.”

“Okay. Okay. She gets married to Cas.” Jensen sighs exhasperatedly. “She marries Cas. Okay?”

“We aren’t supposed to say anything. I can neither deny nor confirm that there will be a wedding on the show. And I can neither confirm nor deny that it’s with Dean. Or if it’s with Cas. Or with Sam. Or she brings back Charlie and it’s with her.” you shrug your shoulders.

“That was really hollywood babe. I’m so proud of you.”

You giggle and shake your head and take Jensen’s hand.

“Anything you can tell us?” he asks.

“Yes. There is that one thing.” Jensen points to you.

“Oh right. Go ahead hun.”

“Yes. this is my favorite, because I can’t wait to film these scenes, but Az brings back some major players this season, one I think you’ve been asking to bring back for a long time, and I can’t wait to see the dynamic between everyone once it happens.”

“Still nothing.” Jimmy looks to Jensen and shakes his head. “NOTHING! Solid.”

“we might lose our jobs if we say anything, and I know for sure that I love going to work.” Jensen quips.

“It’s because of his other love. His other love is there.” you nod.

“Is it Jared?” Jimmy asks with a laugh.

“No. I was going to say that impala, but this opens up a whole other can of worms with that bromance.”

“But she and Gen are as bad as we are. She was right, they are female versions of us.”

“We’re just kidding. They just announced earlier this week that my mom has signed on as a season regular for the show, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan just signed on as a regular for this season. No more Negan.” you frown.

“Papa Winchester is coming back? We had momma winchester, now we need papa. I know you’ve said you’d like to work with him more, what about you (Y/N)?”

“I loved working with him. I did a small part about three months after Days of our Lives, and got to meet Jeff, and then he came on as John. It’ll be fun to have him in Vancouver.”

“And I agree. full heartedly. He’s a great actor, and we can always learn from each other.”

“Any body you’d love to get on the show?” Jimmy asks.

“I for one would love to finally cast her dad. Maybe like bring my uncle Chris out or something, have him be dad. Maybe have a long lost sister or a twin.”

COMMERCIAL BREAK

“Alright, we’re back with Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. Congratulations. I mean, you just announced a while ago that you guys adopted?” Jimmy asked. “Austin?”

“Yes.” Jensen nods happily. You’re happy to let him talk, so you sit back and listen. “We had first had trouble having kids before we had our first daughter Mel, and we had considered adoption. But then Mel came along. We never said to stop with the adoption, and recently our lawyer and the agency we went through said there was a little boy that needed a home.”

“We were happy to fill those shoes. He knew I’d say yes in a heartbeat because adoption means a lot to me.”

“Do you think the Casa Ackles will expand any more?”

You look to Jensen and shrug. “Who knows.” Jensen replies. “Motherhood may be in the future for her, it may not again. We’ve got four amazing kids.”

“Then again, it may not. We’ll see. We’re open to always trying.” you add, giving the crowd a wink.


	227. Pie'd

“Alright, After a nice weekend was cut short, you ended up returning to Vancouver earlier. Everyone at the Hargitay / Hermann household had caught the flu, and you didn’t need another reason to miss work.

By the time Monday came, you were ready to get back to work. Ready for all the prepping you had done for your first episode you’d direct, you wanted to do it. You wanted to get done.

It also meant the start of the day was for resting in your shared trailer with Jensen, until hair and makeup. But as soon Kim and Briana arrived you ditched your husband for the estrogen.

Then it turned to an all–out twitter war. Boys vs. Girls.

You: “Hangin’ out with my girls @OfficialBrianaB and @kimrhodes4real. Keeping it real with my better halves. Er. Quarters? Thirds?”

Jensen: “Hey. I thought I was your better half. RT: Hangin’ out with my girls @OfficialBrianaB and @kimrhodes4real. Keeping it real with my better halves. Er. Quarters? Thirds?”  
Briana: “No @JensenAckles. I’m stealing her from you.”  
Jensen: “Great. @OfficialBrianaB, this means war. @Jarpad @mishacollins. This is on!”  
Kim: “You can’t have her! @(Y/Twitter/Name) is ours!”

You smile as Kim posts the recent photo you just took together. Briana is already dressed up as Donna and Kim has her Sheriff Jody uniform on. You’re hiding behind them as they point their prop guns.

Today was the start of a very female-centric episode arc, where you’d see familiar faces. Lisa Berry would be reprising her role as Billie, Kathryn Newton would return as Claire. You even had a few surprises that even the boys didn’t know of. So today started your day of your social media war.

“So how are you feeling today?” Zabrina asked as you sat back in the makeup chair. Jensen and Jared had come and gone and you were stuck in between Lisa and Kathryn.

“I’m good. I’m having better days as of late. I go in for a follow up after we finish this episode. If all is good, we can stop chemo and give me a break.”

“I bet you are relieved.” Kathryn enquired, keeping her face forward for her makeup artist. Lately Zabrina had been needing a lot of help, so they hired a new artist. Angela Ramirez was a quiet girl, who kept to herself. You hoped that you’d be able to get to know her.

“I am. I mean, I still want to hear the words from my doctor. I think that Jay was more relieved to hear some sort of good news from her.”

“Not just him, we’re all relieved girly. We all want you to be healthy.” Zabrina nods, signaling that you were done. “Now go make your directorial debut.”

You give Zabrina a smile and quickly run off towards set, shoving the hat you were supposed to be in for the majority of the episode.

“Hello my fearless director.” Misha slowly walked towards you while you were waiting on set. You were sitting in your chair, “director” on the back and mentally planning the first scene between the boys.

“What Misha?” you grumble, knowing he was already trying to find a way to prank you. Jensen had warned you when you said you’d direct to watch out for him.

“Just wanted to give my new favorite director a cup of coffee to start her day.”

“I. Um. Okay.” you reply unsure of what he did. “I mean, what’s wrong with it?”

“Oh not a thing.” he smiles smugly.

“Okay. Thanks Meesh.” you reply as calmly as possible. You immediately put the coffee down next to you and take a quick snapshot of it.

You: “looks like @mishacollins brought me a coffee? Think its safe @OfficialBrianaB, @kimrhodes4real?”

You could hear Kim laugh on set somewhere, and soon a text popped up on your phone

“Is the whip cream real? Or is it similar to shaving cream?” Kim asked. A few seconds later you heard Briana let out a laugh too.

“This is on! It’s a war!”

You: “I’m not sure what @mishacollins did to my coffee, but we’d better hide the pranks @OfficialBrianaB @kimrhodes4real.”  
Briana: “Yeah, wouldn’t want to mess up Sam’s perfect hair. I mean Jared’s. I mean. RT: I’m not sure what @mishacollins did to my coffee, but we’d better hide the pranks @OfficialBrianaB @kimrhodes4real.”  
Jared: “I don’t know what to do with you @OfficialBrianaB @kimrhodes4real. You’re scaring me. Help me @JensenAckles @(Y/Twitter/Name).”  
Jensen: “Don’t bother the director. @(Y/Twitter/Name) is working. RT: I don’t know what to do with you @OfficialBrianaB @kimrhodes4real. You’re scaring me. Help me @JensenAckles @(Y/Twitter/Name).”

Before you could answer Jensen’s tweet, Kim and Briana had quickly retweeted the note.

Kim/Briana: “Suck up. RT: Don’t bother the director. @(Y/Twitter/Name) is working.”  
You: “It’s no big deal guys, just hide the evidence @OfficialBrianaB. @kimrhodes4real, distract them.”

It didn’t take long for Briana to run one way past you, arms holding something worth hiding, while Kim came up trying to distract Jensen and Jared who had approached you to start the scene.

You: “Dear @JensenAckles @Jarpad and @mishacollins. Be prepared for a fun week. Sincerely, @OfficialBrianaB, @kimrhodes4real and me your fearless director.”

That last tweet kept them quiet for the most part. You were able to get through a few scenes until Jared started to act like his usual, goofy self.

What turned into one scene and maybe twenty to thirty minutes of filming, turned into over an hour.

By the time you got to film your scenes with Kim and Briana you knew they were already hatching some sort of devious plan.

“Come on, you have to tell me what you three are planning.” Jensen whines as you drive up to the location. Jared was in front with Cliff and you were resting your head in Jensen’s lap. Kim and Briana who were in the farthest back seat of the SUV, let out a laugh.

“Not even happening.” you all say at once.

Once you were all on location at an abandoned warehouse (how cliche, right?) You had your makeup touched up, you got a few scratches added and you were set to go.

The scene you were filming, would be fun. With the help of Kim and Briana, your characters were sent on a wild goose chase to save your damsel (Dean, and later Sam and Cas), and kill a few bad guys. Plus more surprises. Many more surprises.

“Okay. Are those cuffs comfortable Jay?” you asked as you stood on your mark.

“A little tight, but I’ll survive.” he smiles up at you through his fake blood and bruises. You had survived to the end of the day, Jared and Jensen behaved – possibly scared about what you might do if they went crazy. Misha however was always up to his usual antics.

“Good, Jare? Please for the love of Chuck. Stop goofing off back there.” you shake your head, hearing him snigger and carry on with Misha.

“Oh. Yes mom. Sorry mom.” he adds sarcastically.

“You too Misha.” you walk to them, both leaning against a railing. You look behind them to see Lisa and Kathryn sneaking up behind them, real handcuffs in hand, ones that had been replaced by the breakaway cuffs. You had planned this prank long before even getting the chance to direct, you talked with Robert and planned it all out - him being a willing participant. He had even gone out of his way to get real props instead of fake ones.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to all good.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” you laugh with Briana and Kim and roll your eyes. Kathryn carefully tosses the keys to the cuffs, and you catch them with easy, batting at the air in front of you. Lisa and Kat quickly back off, and disappear. “Fly.” you mutter as Jared gives you a look.

You turn around and barely reveal the keys to Kim and Briana before shoving them in your front pocket. You drape your arm over Briana and wait for Robert who was helping you when you were filming.

You were able to get through your lines once, before Jared and Misha found out about your first prank. They must not have been able to cuff their wrists, so Kathryn and Lisa managed to hook the cuffs to a belt loop on both Misha and Jared. They stepped forward and crashed into each other. That startled Jared and he fell over, taking Misha with him.

When Jensen heard the commotion, he tried to break free, but found himself stuck to the chair. And like all clichéd movies, your helpers all came out of the dark shadows, holding something in their hands.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked, as he and Misha finally got back up. They tried to free themselves of each other, but after mentioning they’d have to take their pants off to do it, they kept quiet. “Are you going to quietly kill us in our sleep?”

“That my friends is not the case.” Felecia walked up to you, and handed you a pie, and after she arrived, Alaina and Sam Smith walked out. “Just some payback.”

“No. I’m the king of pranking.” Jared yelled. He and Misha tried to back up, but they backed in to the railing.

“No sir, you have been dethroned.” you laugh. You look to Robert who had been recording everything, and back to the boys. You waltzed to Jensen, who was trying to get away and smile.

“You know I’m really sorry for the pie your first day. And every season.” Jensen tries to mirror a panicked tone, but you knew he knew what he was in for. A week of well–planned out schemes and pranks.

“Oh I know. Just think of this as me going easy on you. Really easy on you.” You kiss his cheek quickly before shoving the whip cream pie in his face.

It was the end of a good day when you were finally able to post the evidence of your successful prank. A photo of Jensen still cuffed to the chair, pie in the face while Jared in Misha were still tethered together and faces pied.

You: “Today was a success. With the help of my ladies we were able to get the boys really good. Maybe I’ll keep the cuffs too ;)”


	228. Baby turns 1!

“Alright, do we have the plates, napkins, silverware?” you mutter looking around at the bags that littered your Vancouver home.

“Yes. Here in my hand.” Jensen looks down to his hand, and he’s holding three bags just full of plastic utensils, paper plates and napkins.

“Okay, and do you think we got enough drinks?” you asked looking to your back counter. It was full of various beers and wines.

“Yes. I think we’ll have too much. People have to drive home tonight. We aren’t hosting a giant Supernatural sleep over!”

You groan a little looking around at your mess. One thing you hated about planning, was that you had to start out unorganized. “And the cake, where’s the cake for Paxton?”

“Gen and Jared are bringing it on their way from their place.” He puts the bags on the floor and pulls out his phone after it goes off. “In fact Gen just sent me a picture. The cake is in her possession and Jared is driving. It’s all good.”

“I’m. I. It’s just that I have so much going on, and I don’t know where to start.”

“You’ll be fine. No one is coming until later today. You have plenty of time to do what you need, and plenty of time to boss me and Jared around. We’ll help out.”

“I’m just nervous Jay. This is the first time we’re hosting a wrap party, so our coworkers will be here. Like, maybe we should have nicer plates and silverware. I’m really nervous hun.”

“My sweet wife. You will be fine. The party will be fine. We’re family, they aren’t going to care if you serve them food on paper plates or china. I know for a fact that half the crew have only asked if they can drink since it’s technically Paxton’s party too.” He rubs your cheeks and leans in to kiss you. “Now you take your time to get ready. I’ll organize things and get them out of their bags, and then you can put them where you want? Okay?”

“Fine.” You sigh. “Thank you baby.” You give him a kiss on the lips a few times before walking out of the kitchen slowly.

By the time you had curled your hair and put on a light touch of makeup, Paxton had woken up and you were as “done up” as you could get. You stare at your reflection in your large mirror and find the shorts and tank top are enough for your outfit.

 

“Look, there’s mom. You’re okay bud.” Jared smiles as you walk in to the kitchen. Jared had a fussy Paxton in his arms while Gen was pacing around the kitchen doing something.

“Where’s Jay?”

“Went to get more ice.” Gen replies as you take Paxton from Jared. “I think we’ll be okay, but we’d rather have cold beverages for after the kids go to sleep, and better safe than sorry.”

“Okay. Well.” You scan the room as you kiss Paxton on the forehead. “Looks like Jensen did a good job of organizing.”

“Yeah, it was all done when we got here and he left. I’m just fixing this side of the cake. Sneaky Miss Liv decided she wanted some frosting.” Gen looks to her little mini me looking down.

“I take it you found my emergency chocolate frosting?” you laugh taking a seat next to Jared.

“Uh huh. The rest of the squad is in the play room. I know Speight and Benedict are on their way.”

“Well, thanks for being apart of this. I’m so nervous.” You mutter putting Pax on the counter in front of you.

“Why?” Jared asks. He couldn’t stand watching Liv in time out, and soon Liv is on the counter in front of her father.

“First time having a wrap party here. I always have first time jitters. You have to know me by now. It’s been what, twelve years?” You bump Jared’s shoulder and groan a little as Paxton finds your hair with his tiny fist.

“That’s true. It has been twelve years Jare.” Gen jokes.

“Twelve years for what.” Jensen asks walking in, right on time for the conversation.

“For how long he’s known her. And how she acts.” Gen replies for you. You groan a little as your hair is pulled and then you nod in agreement.

“Yeah. You should know she’s a worrier and she freaks out. Look who I found at our front door.” Jensen points towards the front door. In a few seconds, your mom walks in, followed by your dad. All of your mom’s costars piled in behind and you quickly greeted everyone.

 

Two hours passed quickly, by the time everyone had arrived Jensen and Jared with the help of Ice and Chris had grilled a rather large pile of meat, your mom along with a few other of the wives and Gen; you guys got everything ready together in the kitchen.

 

“Well, thank you to the Ackles family for hosting the wrap party.” A round of cheers sounds in the back yard and you snuggle in closer to your dad. “Also, thank you for the cake and the birthday party.” Rob and Rich were already drunk, so you all laughed and just humored them.

“Yes. Although it isn’t my birthday. Thank you. And thanks to all y’all for all the hard work this last season.” Rich replies, taking a swig of his beer. “We’re glad to have the SVU family here, so I hope that you all enjoy those idiots and how stupid they can be between takes.”

The backyard was a roar of laughter after Rich, Matt and Rob had insisted you watch the gag real for season 12 a second time.

Once everyone had calmed down Rob Singer was the next person to talk.

“Well, we’ve had a successful twelve seasons guys.” You clap with your dad and you feel Jensen’s arm as it rests on your knee as he leans forward. “And I am so happy to announce to you that we’ll have another fun filled season for you, and another party to look forward. So, enjoy your night. Have some more drinks. Uber drivers are a phone call away. Have a good night guys!”


	229. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a few anon’s on tumblr ask about the timeline, so I decided to go in and make sure everything is up to awesomeness and give you a little bit of an idea of where my mind is at.

December

• 1ST day, you meet Jensen.

• 18TH you’re officially together.

• 19TH & 20TH , Jensen meet’s your best friends Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hannah and Ali.

• 26TH first “fight”

January

• 3RD the results are in and you are Preggers!

February

• 14TH the first time Jensen proposes to you

• 19TH You find out it’s twins!

o Also cool this month – Drunk!Jensen

o Meeting Chris Evans

March

• You officially say yes!

• Hannah Marin prepares an engagement party with the help of Gen

• You head to Australia for Asylum

April

• 4-15 You get married!

• 4-24 you reveal to your friends and family that you’re going to have a boy and a girl!

May

• 5-21, Jensen auditions for a big movie with Quentin Tarantino and Clint Eastwood.

o Also in this month – Jensen gets the job.

o Greece is in the future for your little family

June

• 06-4, a rumor of infidelity brings Jensen to Greece early

• 06-15, the twins – two girls are born – Liv and Sammy

Alternate Universe when Jensen asks what it would’ve been like if they had met earlier.

(Time line will be different and not exact)

• At 21, you join Supernatural during the pilot in 2005

• 3 months later in 2005, you’re officially dating Jensen.

• Jensen meets your parents – Mariska Hargitay and her husband Peter Hermann – Your step dad. Along with all your surrogate uncles (The SVU cast)

• 2010, you announce to Jensen at the reception of Jared and Gen’s wedding that you’re pregnant.

• Later in 2010, you get married to Jensen

• 2014 brings you your first child, after you miscarriage

• your family grows to Melinda and Shanna

• Your third child is a boy – Bentley.

• Your fourth child is a boy – Paxton.

• You find out you have cancer breast cancer.

• Jensen surprises you when he announces that your lawyer found you a son to adopt

• A month passes, and you welcome Austin your fifth child (but oldest) to the family.

• Simba a cute goldendoodle joins the family.


	230. Mean Mrs. Stark

“Mom. Hey, what are you doing here on your day off?” you ask opening your trailer door. Your mom was standing outside, with Melinda on her hip.

“Oh, someone had a rough day at school.” She replies. “She wanted to see her mom and dad.”

“Oh Melly. What’s wrong?” you ask taking her from your mom. She sits down in the free recliner and you take your seat on the couch next to Jensen.

“I hate school!” she cries, burying her head into your chest. “People are mean.”

“Oh baby, you were so excited to go to school.” Jensen rubs her back. “What happened?”

“Everyone is mean. The teacher is mean. Mrs. Stark is mean.”

You look to Jensen quickly, second guessing the choice in teachers. “What did she do?”

“She didn’t believe me that I was your daughter.” She cries. “But she and the other kids were mean to Austin. Because he was adopted.”

You sit your daughter up so she can look at you. “Melly, what did they say?” Jensen asks, making her look to her father.

“They said that he wasn’t a part of the family.” She cries.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice to say.” You mutter to yourself. “But guess what bug?” you reply leaning against Jensen more. Your baby sits up more and perks up to listen to you.

“What?” she asks.

“Well, you know how much we love Austin like he’s ours too, right?” you ask.

“Of course.” She nods.

“Did you know there’s something that Austin and mommy have in common?” Jensen asks kissing your forehead and then rubbing Melinda’s little hand.

“What?”

“Well, there was a time when I needed a place to live. I needed a mommy and a daddy. Grandma was that someone for me. She adopted me and gave me a home.”

“Baby, don’t you ever, ever think that we don’t care for you just as much as we care for Austin or the other way around.” Jensen rubs her head and kisses you again.

“Yes Melly. We can’t live with out you and your sister and brothers. We love you guys,” you pull her close to you and kiss her on the cheek. “We love you all so much.”

“I love you too.” She replies from your hug. She pulls out of your hug and sits up. “My last name is Ackles.” She gives a little look, and shakes her head. “How are you not my mommy and daddy?”

You and Jensen both laugh at your daughters remark.

“That’s true, maybe we’ll talk to her about it when we take you and Austin to school tomorrow.”

“Really?” She asks hopefully.

“Yeah,” Jensen laughs. “We are coming in late tomorrow. We’ll help you get ready for school.”

“Your dad is right, now your grandma looks sleepy. Let’s get you two home, okay?”

“Okay mommy.” She smiles, leaning in to kiss you, and then Jensen.

“Good girl. And remember, we love you baby. So much."


	231. The last few days were better

By the time your schedule was back to normal, and you had a day off, everything was good.  
Mrs. Stark didn't give Melinda or Austin any more trouble and Melinda had amended her previous statement of hating school.

 

"Mommy?" Melinda walks in slowly as you're trying to decide on a dress for your date night with Jensen.  
"What's up buttercup?" you look to her and wink.  
"When did you know you were in love with daddy?" she asks. She walks to the back of your closet, where your wedding dress was hidden in your garment bag.  
"Well, when I first met him on my first TV show, I knew I had the biggest crush on your daddy. He was so handsome and everyone liked him." you sighed.  
"But what?" she asks, looking up to you. You unzip the garment bag to reveal your pristine white wedding dress.  
"But I was too young." you make a face and she giggles.  
"Mommy, tell me stories." she smiles.  
You nod to your oldest, knowing she was the one that liked these moments together. She'd follow you around the room, from your closet to your bedroom, to your bathroom, and just sit. Sometimes she'd play with the clothes in your closet, sometimes she'd just sit. Shanna was your tomboy. Any time you rode your horses, got dirty out in the garden, played sports - she was your gal. Melly was your little princess.  
Today was just the same, she wanted to marvel at the clothes in your closet, the makeup you were putting on. Tonight it would just be equipped with stories.

 

After a long day on set, your few months of filming with the cast of Supernatural, work was going well.  
You had started to make friends, you had gotten extremely close to Jensen and you felt great. Soon you and Jensen were officially a couple, starting to make headlines. Three months turned in to a year, and soon you were really making big changes. Your first place together, first 3 - legged pet (yes you got a 3 legged dog) and your first fight.  
Huge.  
You were a ginger at heart, and by the time there was any thought of resolve, you had gotten in too far. Doors had been slammed and you had walked out to clear your mind. Thankfully you still had a mattress and a few things at your old apartment, so you went over there to have some peace and quiet. About half way through your Chinese takeout, the damn burst. You had never felt that angry at him, and it wasn't even his fault.  
When Dean got back from Hell in the beginning of season 4, your character and Dean were on the outs for a while, so Dean turned to other women like the old Dean pre "your character." That part of the season was where your character's true identity started to unfold. So with a different Dean, came an extra to play Dean's one night stand. Most of them were come and go, just like Dean's affairs, and they were nice girls.  
Enter Carla Ditrowski, all nasally annoyingness and too much chest and cleavage for your liking. Not just that, but she was all hands, and groping your boyfriend was the last straw.  
Sure that was all Dean Winchester, just not your Jensen. You knew he was loyal, and you knew that he'd never do anything to hurt you. It was the compromising situation she put him in that pissed you off, and that it was meant to hurt you. After polishing off your General Tsao chicken, there was a loud bang on the door.  
You knew it was him.  
"What's up?" you ask barely cracking the door. You honestly didn't want him to see you the way you were.  
"Baby. Please." he pleaded. "Let me in."  
"I'm not decent Jensen." you reply, leaning against the wall next to your front door.  
"Baby, please. Just let me in." he pleads once more. "Talk to me."  
"I don't feel like talking Jensen." you reply, letting out a groan.  
"Please?" he lets out a sob. "I can't. I can't do this without you."  
You sigh, and open the door a little, giving him permission to enter the apartment. Before he could get to you, you rushed to your kitchen as quickly as possible.  
He follows behind you slowly, and the more you listen, the worse you feel. He starts to sniffle, heaving a big sigh and he breaks down just like you had done earlier. "Please."  
In the time you had known him from your time on Days of Our Lives to now, you had only seen him cry once. And that was when he was preparing to film the hell scenes earlier that year.  
So you let him cry. Cry for a few seconds to himself while you get in to your pants. Cry like he thinks you're leaving.  
You look to him from the mattress on your living room floor. It was the last thing to move, and despite the scratchy mattress pad, you were grateful to have something small to curl up in a ball and cry. "I don't like this Jensen."  
"I don't either." he heaves a big cry. "I don't like that you hate me or don't trust me."  
"I don't hate you Jensen. I've never hated you."  
"Then why did you leave me?" he asks.  
"I didn't. I left the situation Jensen. I've seen you with other extras plenty of times. I'v never hated it before. Until now." you look down and start to fiddle with the hem of your shirt.  
"If it makes you feel any better, Rob wants to make sure you're happy. The extra was fired. You are top priority as the female lead."  
"I'm not trying to be a diva, but I. I hate this." you feel the mattress bend under his weight and he sits on the end, waiting to approach you. "You're mine. Not hers."  
"I am yours. That will never change princess." he holds his hands out and waits for you patiently. You take his hands slowly, running your fingers up and down his arms.  
"Take me home. I need you.” You whisper in to his ear, putting your head on his shoulder.  
"So you knew then?" Melinda asks smiling happily from your bathroom counter. She was helping you by holding your makeup brushes. "You knew you loved daddy then?"  
"Of course. We were able to talk it over, and it's made us stronger ever since."  
"Well, that wasn't the time I remember." Jensen walks into the room quietly and leans against the door jamb.  
"Oh, what do you remember daddy?" Melinda asks smiling. You take your blush brush and tap it on her nose.  
"Well, one of those days was when I married your mommy." he says smiling.  
“Exactly.” Jared motions walking in. Jared and Gen were helping babysit, so he walks in like he owns the place.  
Not that you cared.  
“UNCLE JARED!” Melinda squeals, letting him take her in his arms. “Do you remember mommy and daddy’s wedding?”  
“I do. And your daddy cried.” Jared teased.  
“No he didn’t.” Melinda furrows her brows and takes her uncle’s face in her tiny hands. “Did he?”  
“He did.” Jared nods.  
“Oh. Em. GOODNESS!” she squeals. “Tell me Jare-Jare. Tell me!”

 

Jared’s POV  
"Dude." you laugh. "You have to stop fidgeting."  
Jensen laughs nervously as he adjust his bowtie. "Jare, where you this nervous with Gen?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh great," he mutters, fidgeting some more as he messes with his bowtie.  
"She loves you dude. There is no doubt in my mind that she loves you." you shake your head and clap him on the back. "Now get with it. Okay?"  
"Fine." he mutters softly.  
You stand at attention with Jensen, the moment was now. Music starts playing, a light acoustic version of Pachelbel’s Canon. You glance over to your best friend, bouncing up and down on his toes; and past him to your wife - who was the bride's matron of honor. She smiles hopefully for your best friends, knowing that you're both thinking the same thing.  
Your best friend was finally going to have the moment that you had just months prior. He was starting his family soon, and you couldn't have been happier. Jensen was one of your best friends and he deserved the world, deserved the woman who would make him happy, would make him feel good on his low days. Just like Gen was for you. You kept your eyes on your friend, knowing you didn't want to miss his reaction.  
She was beautiful as she walked toward you on her father's arm.  
She exuded beauty.  
More importantly, she was glowing, and you could tell she knew she was making the best choice of her life. You look over to Jensen in time for him to attempt to wipe away a tear falling from his cheeks. He covers his mouth, to hide the big grin on his face. Jensen shakes his head quickly shakes Peter's hand as they stop next to him. The priest quickly does his thing, and as her father finally says the last words, of giving her to him, you can tell they're both just ready.  
As soon as she gives Gen her bouquet, she softly wipes the tears from his cheeks before taking his hands.  
They looked in love. He looked to her like you felt about Gen.

 

Your point of view  
"Thanks again Jared, I know it was probably hectic." You reply, helping your friend as you started to clean up all the toys in the play room. Jensen was attacking the task of putting the kids to bed with Gen.  
"You guys needed some time alone. We'll make you babysit later to pay us back, or give us drinks. Adult drinks."  
You laugh a little and shake your head.  
"Stay the night with the kids and there's a wine cooler and two twelve packs in the fridge."  
"Done." He points, smiling.  
"So, if it wasn't hectic. What did you do?"  
"I was telling Melinda about bad - ass aunt Gen, and they wanted to hear the story." a look washes over his face and he blushes. "I might have taught your kids a bad word. Sorry."  
You shake your head. "You're just like their father. Slipping a bad word in here and there. But Aunt Gen is a bad ass." you nod.  
"You should tell them about that one time she was really a bad ass."


	232. Chapter 232

"Thanks again for this. We haven't had a night since after we adopted Austin. We really needed it."

"Any time. Was it a good night?" Jared asks.

You and Jared had the task of cleaning the playroom around a sleeping Padalecki clan, while Jensen and Gen had the job to put your clan to bed.

"Yes. Definitely. I haven't had a sit down dinner since. The honeymoon. Well I have, but it's been hectic. So thank you." you smile, and throw a stuffed bear towards the toy box. "Speaking of hectic. How was it?

"Not so bad. They played. We swam, ate food. They were all good."

You look to him. "So, if it wasn't so bad. What did you guys do tonight? Really?" you ask with a look.

"Well, just that. Melinda wanted stories. Austin was attentive for the most part. But it was Melinda that wanted stories."

"And what did you tell him?" you asked cautiously.

"Bad ass Aunt Gen. And I may or may not have taught your youngest a bad word." he smiles sheepishly, and you throw another stuffed animal, hitting him square in the face.

"You. You and Jensen are terrible." you groan. "I know they get their swearing from you two."

"Well, sorry. But Gen was pretty badass."

"Oh. When I went in to labor with Melly?" you ask. He gives a nod and smiles.

 

"I'm sorry. I have to go. One of the Ackles clan has to go and the doctor said no traveling for you." Jensen gives you a sad smile, and you know that without a doubt he was really disliking the situation. He just had no control over it.

Here you were, close to being due with your first child. The first child after almost four years you were trying to conceive.

And Jensen had promised Creationent he'd go to SeattleCon.

"Hey, at least my flight is only like an hour away, so if you go in to labor, I'm on the first flight and I'll be there."  
"But you're going to miss it." you give him a whine, and won't let go of his hand.  
"I won't," he counters. "I promise baby. I'm going to be there. I don't want to miss this, so I'll be there."  
"I just want you here."  
"You won't be alone hun. Gen is going to be here, your mom will be here in two days. I don't think you'll go in to labor."  
"But what if I do?" you ask.  
"Then Gen is going to call Jared and your mom, and we'll get there. I will not miss the birth of our little baby."  
You look up at him and give him a small glare. "Good, because if you do, you're sleeping on the couch. For like. Ever. And you've got diaper duty for. Well, as long as the kid is in diapers." you smirk as he gives you a fake look of "shock". He in turn changes it to a smile. "Potty training too."  
"I'll help with that no matter what. I'm so sorry sweetie." He sits down on the coffee table, and takes your hands. All you can do at this point is sit and move from couch to chair without being tired.  
"I know. I just want to be with you." you give him a small frown and he leans over to kiss your hands.  
"Just think, I'll be back soon. I'll be back Sunday Evening, and I'll be here with you. And if the little one makes their appearance sooner, I'll be there. I promise."  
"Which, you need to go." Gen appears through the door, a bag over her shoulder. You can hear the clinking of dog tags, and your two dogs Havok and Karma jump on the couch to join you. Your German Shepard makes herself comfortable, putting her head on your swollen belly. "You can't disappoint your fans."  
There's a bit of ice to Gen's voice, but right now all you felt was cramped, bloated, achy and hormonal. You wanted it all to stop.  
Jensen lets out a heavy sigh, and nods, rubbing his face quickly. "Yeah. I know." he leans in and puts his hand on your stomach, and then gets in to your face. "Please don't hate me baby."  
"Just. Just go, so you can get home." you mutter quietly. You cup his cheeks in your hands and give him a small kiss.  
"I love you (Y/N). So much."  
"Me too," you couldn't quite get the words out. You were in between the mood of "Too emotional," "I don't care" and "I hate you for leaving me in this situation."

Jensen leaves with one more kiss and without another word, grabbing his backpack at the front door.

 

The rest of Saturday had come and gone quickly. Gen had done a marvelous job to help you with anything and everything you needed. She entertained you, by recalling the funnier moments she had recently had when she had Thomas. Like the moment that she had her final push, Jared almost fainted. Or even Jared's first diaper.

She entertained you with Greek food, and watching "My Life in Ruins" (because lately you had been really wanting to go to Greece.) She had even given a call to a local salon to have them come down and give you pedicures.

Sunday morning came and you were hopeful, because you hadn't gone in to labor, and he'd be home that evening.

All until your water broke.

Convention POV  
You all were laughing at the latest prank when Jared's phone started ringing like mad.  
"You gonna get that?" Jensen asks with a chuckle.  
Jared shakes his head but digs into his pants pocket to pull out his phone.  
"Hey," he replies. "It's Gen."  
Jensen's face quickly drops.  
"Hey baby!" Jared replies, putting the phone to the microphone.  
"Don't you dare "hey baby" me." Gen yells. "Tell that idiot to get on the next flight. (Y/N) went in to labor."  
There's a click, and then the phone goes silent.  
Jared looks over to Jensen, who has a look of joy mixed with shock on his face.  
"Baby?" Jensen asks.  
"Baby!" Jared starts to push him towards backstage. "Sorry guys. Jensen has to go."  
You all groan in protest, wanting both the boys there.  
"Come on guys. (Y/N) is about to have little Ackles. He promised (Y/N/N) that he'd be there. So, he's going to be there. Or Gen will be angry at the both of us." You laugh with Jared, but ne nods seriously.

 

Jensen runs in to the hospital room breathlessly. Thankfully you had a plan. You knew the hospital you'd give birth at - Vancouver General - even the floor you'd be on. After barely blurting out "my wife" and "baby," Jensen was given your room number, and he all but sprints towards you.

You were lying on your side. Gen was at the head of your bed holding your hand. You let a whimper out as a wave of pain runs through you.

"Oh, good. You're here." It was almost sarcastic, but she gives Jensen a smile. "It's time to take over. She'll probably be pushing soon."

"Really?" Jensen asks.

"No." Gen shakes her head, "but you need to take over, and I have a little one to tend to."

Jensen nods slowly, sort of acting like he was numb. He takes his seat, and wordlessly, he takes your hand.

"Hey." you croak, clearing your throat.

"Hey." he sighs, letting you pull him in when you cup his face with your hand.

"We're having a baby." you say, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." he mutters, kissing you back.

"Sorry about what?"

"Not being here. Just staying in Vancouver. I shouldn't have left. I don't want you to hate me for missing out."

"You aren't going to miss out." you reply shaking your head. "I'll make sure of it."

 

"Yeah, she isn't too bad." you reply, laughing at the memory. That was in the past. You had been upset with Jensen, but the moment you had been surprised when your daughter was put on your chest, you didn't really even care.

"Who isn't too bad?" Jensen asks walking in. He takes his seat next to you, putting his head in your lap.

"Bad ass Mrs. Padalecki. That's who."


	233. Recovery

"I can't believe it's been over a year since we've been alone." Jensen turns to you and sees you sitting at the large picture window of your LA hotel.  
"I miss them."  
"I do too, but you need a few days to recover baby, it'll be easy to recover if you have a few days ahead of being with the kids." Jensen replies sitting down next to you at the window. "You just went through a double mastectomy and reconstructive surgery."  
"I'm freaked out. I don't want to be unable to be a mom."  
"You'll still be able to be a mom. Just with help until you can do it yourself." he looks to you and smiles. "Are you comfortable?"  
"No. I want to cuddle." you whine look up at him as he stands.  
"Do you need me to carry you, or can you walk?" he asks holding out his hand.

"I want. I need to stretch my legs. Walk with me a little?" you grab his hand tightly as you move yourself to the edge of the couch. Your back and chest were screaming at you, but you had to get through it. You wanted to heal faster so you could be a better mom sooner.

"I want you to take it easy gorgeous. I don't want you to be down and out longer than you should." You nod slowly and let him support you as you stand by the couch. You hadn't had much movement since you had gotten there, and you really weren't sure you had your bearings.

You grip tight to Jensen's side and bury your head in his chest. After a wave of nauseau passes, you nod letting Jensen know it's okay to lead you towards the bed. Once your back hits the plush pillow top duvet and comfortable mattress, you sigh, happy for a little release from the pain. He helps you situate your legs until you're comfortable on your side and you wait until he's getting in to bed to face you.

"I like this. No screaming children. Just a minute to breathe. You in front of me."

"I do to. Although it's really weird that Supernatural is done. I have to admit I (i) actually (i) miss it." he shoves his pillow under him and smiles. He yawns sleepily and closes his eyes.  
"I do too, but there are a few things I don't miss." you slowly wiggle until you're closer to your husband, noses touching. You plant a kiss on his lips and find your anchor, placing your hand on his cheek. His ginger beard, is soft even under your dry hands. He pulls you tight to his body, and despite your chest screaming at you, you drape yourself over your husband.  
The pain was worth it.  
"What's that?" he asks, softly running his fingers through a few snarls in your hair.  
"Misha being a dumb ass, our schedules being so off. I just want to be with you. More time to have date nights, us alone. Me and you like old times. Before we have everything we’re doing and going through."  
"The show did take a lot of that away from us. And now we're just going to be a family and let you recover. How about that?" He gives you a long kiss and smiles.  
"Perfect handsome. It sounds just perfect."


	234. #SDCC

“Now, do you promise if you start to feel sick, you’ll let Cliff or me take you back to the hotel?” Jensen sits on the counter as you take one last look at your hair and makeup in the hotel mirror and nod.

“I know Jay, but think about it. It’s our last Comic Con as a Supernatural cast. It’s kind of sad. And unless one of us has a movie that comes to Comic Con, we won’t be coming back for a while.”

“I know. Just promise me.” He nods. “It’s only been a couple of weeks since you got the doctor’s okay to go back to lifting heavy objects and working. I don’t want you to get sick.”

You nod, letting him know you understand and kiss him lightly on the cheek, avoiding a deep red lipstick print.

 

The convention center that holds the San Diego Comic Con was a bustle as your shared SUV with Jared and Gen arrive. This weekend, was another getaway without kids. Some things you just needed to do with out little ones.

It was a time for you all to be attentive to your fans, without the needs of nine children.

Your first stop of the day would be at Nerd HQ, and doing a fun interview with the Kings of Con themselves, Rob and Rich, the sub co-hosts for the day. Jared and Jensen had decided to opt out, knowing that interviewing the wives would make for a funnier bit for the fans.

 

“Okay, so this interview today, is my extreme pleasure to do guys.” Rob replies.

“What about me, am I chopped liver?” Rich asks with a chuckle, joining the crowd in their laughter.

“I mean, one of them. She plays my “daughter”, of sorts.” Rob puts daughter in over exaggerated air quotes and Rich laughs.

“Well, she plays my sister.” Rich counters.

Rob gives a look to the crowd. “Guys. These two ladies are amazing. Not only do they put up with us arguing over them. Which we do.” Rob points out, and Rich gives a nod. “But they also put up with their handsome husbands, and their soccer team of kids. These ladies are super women. Ladies and gentlemen, with out further adieu, Genevieve Padalecki and (Y/N) Ackles!”

You walk out behind Gen and wave to the crowd, and you wait your turn to hug the hosts for the morning.

“Okay. Now that the crowd has calmed down, we have to get going. I feel we’ll get less done with these two, rather then the boys.”

“Hey.” You point to Rich who had made the comment. You flip your microphone – a habit that you had picked up from Jensen – and shake your head. “I’m 100% sure that we aren’t as bad as the bromance that is Jared and Jensen.”

Gen lets out a laugh and puts her mic to her mouth. “She has a really good point.”

“I just like hearing you admit that your husbands have some sort of bromance going.”

“Oh we don’t admit. We already know.” Gen replies. “We are the female versions of them.”

You nod in agreement with Gen and clap.

“So, how is it the Padackles clan?” Rich asks. “Padaleckles? Pad.”

“Stop trying too hard Richard. Stop it.” Rob stops him and he sinks back in to his seat like a little kid. “How are the kids? Is it nice to be away, or you missing them?”

“We always miss the munchkins.” Gen replies.

“Yeah. We do. In fact, a certain someone was wondering where Uncle Rob was during their big birthday celebration.”

“Actually.” Gen counters. “All the kids wanted to know where Rob was that day. Not just Aus.”

Rich laughs as he stands and walks over to you guys, giving you both a kiss on the head.

 

 

Later after the panel at H Hall and revealing a snippet from the unaired finale of Supernatural, Jensen and you decided to walk around the vendor floor just to have fun. You had even decided to dress up in cosplay so you wouldn’t be recognized. You were in a perfect Cat Woman costume while Jensen was looking incredibly good as Batman.

 

“I am glad no one recognized us.” You smile walking in to your hotel room. “I think one kid got really close when you used your “Dean” voice.”

“I didn’t mean.” He clears his throat and goes back to normal from attempting a deep and hoarse voice. “I didn’t mean to babe. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. My handsome bat man.” You smile and slowly remove the batman cowl from his face, giving him a quick kiss. “I love my handsome bat man.”


	235. Date Night with Gen and Jared

Double Date night with Gen and Jared would include:

* Getting ready with Gen. (More like goofing off until last minute and scrambling to get ready in time!)

* You empty your closet and pick each other's outfits. {You are such girls!} You even share your clothes with your bestie!

* A babysitter! Case in point, this is a big thing! Your soccer team - Your five and their four - is very taxing, and you need alone time with your husband and best friends. Having a babysitter makes it amazing, so you don't have to worry about anything!

* Favorite drinks and food at the best bar and grill in Vancouver. (You've been all going long enough that you are all regulars. You have four custom drinks, the (Y/N/N), the Jay, the Cortesi and the Moose.) The food is a little slice of your home, some of the best grilled steaks and beef that far north of Texas.

* In Gen's drunkenness after dinner, she convinces you to karaoke to piano man. Which turns into later on sober scheming between your best friend and your husband.

* About a five minute feed of snap chats with your drunk momma hen! (Gen)

* A drunk Jensen creating a snap chat account. His first snaps are "What the hell is this?" "Ooh, the puppy filter. Look babe, I'm a puppy." And your favorite, "Flower crowns with Jared, oh yeah. Flower crowns with Jare – Jare." And last. "Why the hell did I just do that?"

* A drunk Jared following in Jensen's footsteps. By the time he's done, his feed is about 5 minutes of snaps - most of them trying each filter. Some with you, some with Jensen, some with Gen. Some chasing fans around. (You should consider limiting the Padalecki's alcohol intake)

* Your date is interrupted by a torrential downpour, so you run in to the nearest book shop, a small ma and pa place that's still open.

* You leave Jared and Gen at the book store and decide to play in the rain like a drunk idiot, dragging your husband out with you.

* Cliff saves the day and gets you all home to your houses, and even gets all the kids home too. After your kids are all in bed, you and Jensen have the opportunity to warm up, in front of the fireplace in your room.


	236. I was being sarcastic

You flip through the channels on the TV of your hotel suite room, finding nothing to watch. You let out a little sigh and turn to your husband, who was sleeping peacefully.  
Of course when your brain was going 100%, he could sleep and you couldn't. And of course the second you turn the TV off, Jensen wakes up.  
"Wha? What's going on?" he grumbles. You turn to him to see him blinking sleepily, the light of your lamp haloing around your head.  
"Can't sleep." you groan and stuff your pillow under your head more.  
"Everything okay?" he asks. He doesn't think twice, but pulls you to him and kisses you with a bruising force.  
"I almost don't want to leave. I want to go back to work." your hand finds his bare chest, and your fingertips trace light patterns in the skin.  
"Really?" he asks, tone sort of disbelieving, but still curious.  
"Yeah, I would miss it too much. I mean, I've worked since sixteen, it's all I really know. I've only been a mom almost six years."  
"You've got to be kidding me, you love being a mom!" he exclaims, cupping your cheek to make you look at him.  
"Of course. I was being sarcastic." you snort, letting out a laugh.  
"Good, two major surgeries and having breast cancer. It's only been a little over two months babe, let's give it six. Seven months? Then consider going back to work?" he kisses your forehead and stretches in the bed next to you. You roll over and put your head on his chest.  
"I was thinking of waiting a little longer than that. Maybe just have the clan follow you around. Once Paxt is old enough to go to school, I think I'll possibly go back to work." you run your fingers across his lips before squeezing his cheeks in your fingers gently. You shake your head and smile. "Damn."  
"What?" he asks with a glint in his eye.  
"You. It's all you." you mutter, nipping lightly at his chin. "You make me feel like a horny teenager. All the time. Damn you."  
He chuckles - a throaty laugh - and lets you continue at your ministrations.  
"How did I luck out?" you ask, shaking your head. "You're my best friend. The father of my kids, my husband. How?"  
"Um. I'm the lucky one. Lucky that you said yes." He takes your hand and kisses the ring on your ring finger.

 

"Well, while the giant and soon to be Mrs. Giant are in the freezing cold and snow, I am so glad we're here." Jensen laughs, joining you on the balcony. You had a perfect view of the ocean from your suite in your Santorini villa. You had never been out of the country let alone New York until you were old enough, yet work seemed to keep you near New York. The second Jensen found out about your dream, he worked tirelessly to make it a reality.  
"I'm not complaining about that baby. You look so relaxed and sun kissed and sexy in that little bikini." you feel his lips on your shoulder, and soon you feel his strong, calloused hands on your hips. "I'm so happy to be here with you."  
"I'm so happy to be here too." you sigh and tilt your head to the side, letting his lips attatch to your pulse point. You let him get in to the job, grabbing your chest until he pulled you back toward your room. You fall back to the bed, dragging him with you until he's on top of you, his erection hot and heavy against you.  
"Are we going to commemorate this trip? Christen these sheets?  
He chuckles and nods, trying to brace himself. You wrap your arms and legs around him and pull him tight to you. "I can think of a few things we could do."  
You roll him to his back and put your hands on his chest. "Do your worst handsome."  
"One question, before we do anything though." he smiles and reaches behind him. Under his pillow he pulls out a small white box.  
"Jay?" you ask, your hands immediately fly to cover your mouth.  
"I have realized that I can't live without you." he pops the box open quickly. "Would you do me the honor of being the luckiest man in the world?"  
"Oh my god." you smile and give him a quick kiss as he sits up. "Yes!" You squeal happily. "Of course I'll marry you."  
He chuckles happily, wrapping his arms around you. You're so happy that you forget when he slips the engagement ring on.

 

"Best day of my life. Hands down, best day of my life was when you agreed."  
"Why?"  
"You agreed, wholeheartedly to be a part of my life. Through good and bad. You said yes to be mine."  
"You've had my heart. You've been mine since I was sixteen years old. You will have it until the day I die."


	237. Relapse

Your police dog Havok went nuts.

Havok never did that much, only when he thought you were being hurt, or something was definitely wrong. You look up from your book at the counter and feel fine, so something was wrong.

He barks aggressively at the door wanting to get out, clawing and scratching at the varnished wood.

"Hav. Stop it." you moan, wanting to enjoy your book on your day out. It was your one and only day of freedom, for the next 36 hours you were on call with your Ambulance Company. Having two jobs was brutal, and when you weren't policing Vancouver, you of course unfortunately were an EMT.

He stops his barking and sits at the door calmly, letting out a few whines. You know he won't give in, so you stand and shut your book, grateful you barely caught your page with your bookmark.

As soon as you walk to the door his state becomes agitated more.

"Havok. Setzen." you reply. Quickly his commanding word "settle" in his first language (German) calms him down. You let out a faint sigh and put your hand on the door, knowing your dog would lead the way. "Okay. Hav, suche."

Your guard dog puts his nose to the ground and quickly bounds out of the room and down your complex hall, in search of what was making him so agitated.

He stops in front of your neighbor’s apartment and stops, lying down at his target.

“Havok, come on. We don’t have to bother Jensen. He’s been through enough.”

Parenting your police dog was like parenting a little child. Havok loved your neighbor Jensen Ackles, mainly because he loved playing with JJ, who loved him.

Your attentive dog whines once more and perks his head just as glass breaks. Before you can get your ear to the door, you hear a body thud loudly to the ground. You look down to your dog who gives you a look as if he tells you ‘I told you so.’

“I hate it when you’re right.” You mutter under your breath. You knock slightly and sigh. “Mr. Ackles. Is everything alright?”

Silence holds for a few moments, and you try again.

“Mr. Ackles?” you clear your throat and knock once more. Despite the emotional state your neighbor had been in the last few weeks and months, he would still answer the door. “Jensen?”

It’s deathly silent, and you soon worry for your handsome neighbor. With his state of mind you worried that something was really wrong.

“Jensen, I’m going to get the spare key and come in. If you can hear me, and you’re okay. Let me know?” you question. It’s still silent, so you turn around to head back to your room. You look down to your dog who looks up at you. “Havok. Sitzen. Bleibe. Bewachen.”

Your dog immediately obeys, staying put to sit and guard the door and you rush back to your room to find his spare key.

 

His room is a mess by the time you get in. Usually in pristine condition, your neighbor had forgone any cleanliness. Shoes piled by the front door, and as you passed the kitchen, plates were starting to pile in the sink.

“Jensen?” you call out, hand on your hip, thankful you had thought to bring your glock and your radio. If you were ambushed, you didn’t want to be unarmed. Even though your deadliest weapon was trailing behind you on four legs. “Havok, Suche.”

Your dog obeys and wanders the room, letting out a bark when he finds his target.

There you find Jensen unconscious, nearly lying in his own vomit. A beer bottle is broken and you can see his hand bleeding. A pill bottle is overturned on the coffee table and the glass bottle of vodka was almost emptied.

“Shit,” you mutter – your EMT training going in to over drive. You fall to your knees and check his pulse. When he’s on his side and still breathing you radio in to the Ambulance dispatch.

“Dispatch to base. This is Officer (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“Officer (Y/L/N), this is base. Go ahead.”

“I’ve got an unconscious male, 38. Looks like an overdose. 2305 Millican Street, Apartment 301. The patient is breathing, also sustained a cut to his hand.”

“Copy that, bus 3919 is en route, estimated time of arrival is less than ten minutes.”

“Confirmed, warn EMT’s a police dog is on the premises.”

 

You watch in fast forward motion as the EMT’s arrive. Your partner at the police department – Toby Cavanaugh, who was on duty and listening to the police scanner – came to your aide, and waited; forgoing to take your statement until everything had calmed down.

“I’m not doctor, or EMT.” Toby mutters as the EMT’s wheel Jensen away. “But he has some issues.”

“I don’t get it.” You shake your head. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything (Y/N/N).” Toby replies. You let out a scoff and shake your head, sitting on a clean portion of the coffee table. “What, you didn’t. I didn’t see you forcing the pills and vodka down his throat (Y/N).”

“Apparently his friend thinks it’s all me.” You sigh and stand, pulling your phone to call Jared Padalecki. You had given him the courtesy of calling him if anything happened.

“How the fuck is this all you?” he waves his arms around the disaster meant to be an apartment.

“According to Jared, this started when I moved in next door.” You shake your head. “I don’t know.”

“Well, if Jared says anything,” he says with a petulant scoff. “I will have a few words for him.”

“Thanks Cavanaugh.”

You turn your attention quickly as Havok starts to growl, letting you know someone is trying to get in. Havok continues to growl as the person outside starts to shake the door handle. Toby quickly pulls his gun, and you do the same.

Jared finally pushes through the door, swearing as he drops his keys angrily.

“Damn it Jared.” You groan as he looks up to you, holding his hands up slowly. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Checking on my friend because he wasn’t answering his phone.” He puts his hands down as you retreat, both holstering your guns. “Question is, what are you doing here? Better yet, I didn’t catch the guy they were wheeling away on the stretcher. Who was it? Where’s Jay?”

“That was Jensen. I was just about to call you.”

“What the fuck?” Jared asks, looking around to the remnants of vomit, blood and pills on the floor.

“Hey buddy, she didn’t force the pills in his mouth. Show some respect. It’s h –”

You hold up your hand to stop your partner before he regrets his words. “He’s going to Vancouver General. You might want to rethink how you treat someone. It was their police dog who caught on that your friend was in trouble.”

“Officer (Y/L/N).”

“Have a good day Mr. Padalecki.” You reply. You look from your partner, to your dog who was on the alert. “Havok. Kommen.”

You quickly walk out the apartment, in which your dog follows 

 

 

 

"How are you doing Jay?" Jared walks in and looks to you, strapped up to IV's in your hospital room.

"Fine," you mumble. "I just want to go home."

"Home?" Jared scoffs. "No. You aren't going any time soon Jay. You just had your stomach pumped. What in the fucking hell were you thinking?"

"I woke up and she wasn't there." you stare at the wall and decide not to make eye contact with your friend.

"Who? Danneel?" Jared shakes his head. "Danneel has been gone for a long time. You've been out if it ever since."

"No! Not Danneel. (Y/N)." you blurt out loudly.

"(Y/N)? Who's (Y/N)?"

"Who? Who's (Y/N?)" You cry out. Despite your pounding head and your aching body, you growl out your response, your temper flaring. "She is my wife. Was my wife."

"Dude. You must've had too much to drink, or too many drugs. You aren't married Jay."

“Y. Yes I am. To (Y/N).” You reply stubbornly. “She was my wife. We had JJ and our twins Sammy and Liv.”

Jared sighs heavily, running his hand down his face. “Jay, you aren’t married to her. Or have twins. In fact this started when Danneel left with JJ.” This time he’s brutal. Jared wasn’t always like this, but today he was. “This started when she left, and (Y/N) moved in next door.”


	238. Detective Benson

"Benson! Let's get going."  
You groan, but don't want to sit up. Cavanaugh stands at your desk and pushes your feet off it.  
"Come on, Sergeant Benson wants to talk to you. To us."  
You let out another groan. Your one day off wasn't enough, and spending it in a hospital wasn't your cup of tea. You didn't have the stomach to go in and actually talk to Jensen. You just stayed until you knew he was safe. That he was breathing without assistance.  
You trudge to your boss's office, looking to see the aging woman, push her glasses on her head as you walk in.  
"Close the door please." Olivia mutters, barely making eye contact with either of you. You sit down and wait like a little child, waiting to be yelled at.  
"Can we help you Sergeant?" Toby asks.  
"I'd like an explanation about yesterday before the tabloids rip us a new one." she looks to you and clasps her hands over her short pile of file folders. "What is your story?"  
"He's my neighbor. His behavior has been deteriorating and he’s been acting strange ever since after I moved in. Hav was acting weird and wouldn't stop barking until I let him out. He went straight for Mr. Ackles' front door."  
"And you broke in?" she questions.  
"Negative. I have a copy of his key. His friend, Jared Padalecki gave it to me. Wanted to make sure someone would check up on him from time to time. Apparently he doesn’t listen much to reason anymore. I went back to get his key and by the time we got in there he was on the floor, passed out."  
"Wait, hold on Sergeant. Who says she broke in? Because she did it by the book. She called in the ambulance and before she could call in to dispatch and get one of us, I responded. I was out and about on duty with Flannigan."  
“It seems the ex-wife is making those accusations.”  
“It’s his ex-wife. Who are you going to believe Sergeant? The ex who as a beef, or your hardest working cop? And daughter?”  
“Cavanaugh.” You groan.  
“No, he has every right to stand up for his partner. And Cavanaugh, I’m not discrediting her or blaming her. I just need to get your statement, and then I need you two to go get his real statement. After his 72 hour hold is up, he’s back to work, and visitors are restricted. I don’t really like how Flannigan worded his statement. Seems fishy. Do this by the book guys.” She looks up to you and smiles. “Statement on my desk before your shift is done please. Excused.”  
You quickly stand, and rush out of the room. Something about being stuck in her office made you feel like the little kid in trouble with the principal.  
For the most part, your precinct was easy going. Even if you worked under your mom. Being a police officer in Vancouver was rather different – and rather quite enjoyable. Even more than the states, or even more than your stint in the Army. Havok – who came with you from your time overseas – would either sit comfortably under your desk, or like this time sat comfortably in your chair, waiting obediently for your return. Havok – although he was a bomb sniffing dog – acclimated to being a police dog. He was protective of you, so when you got a new partner – ultimately he was protective of Toby too. Havok was soon a drug sniffing dog and a search and rescue dog by the time you were fully acclimated into the precinct.  
You, along with your dog, your partner and a few select officers although you helped with homicide and sometimes special victims, you were members of a growing need for a terrorist task force, specializing in gun, drug and weapons control.  
{Who knew that Vancouver had that big of an issue?}  
Emily Fields and Jason DiLaurentis – two SVU detectives gave him a scratch between the ears as they passed your desk; Emily gave you a warm smile in which Jason gave you a clap on the back after.  
You grab your gun and credentials, and as soon as you go for your truck’s keys – your dog perks up at the thought of a road trip. Even if it’s only down to Vancouver General.

 

You silently drive the eleven minute drive in silence, knowing that Toby need to calm down after the small scuffle – if it could be called that – and you didn’t want to talk about it.  
And of course along your way you had to stop three different people for speeding to cut you off.  
Your day was going spectacularly.  
“You want me to do it?”  
“No,” you sigh, opening the door. “I’m good. I’ll be back in a bit. Stay put?” you roll your eyes and jump out. “Of course you’re coming in Cavanaugh. I don’t want there to be another reason to have Benson mad at me. By the book, remember?”  
You slam your door shut and let out a whistle, and Havok gracefully leaps out of the bed, and stands at attention by your side.  
“Come on, let’s go see the handsome crazy guy.”  
You roll your eyes and holster your gun, and let him follow you in.  
The ER is a bustle, a bus had a run in with large semi, sending a group of high schoolers to the care of the staff of the hospital.  
“Are you here for the bus accident?” one doctor asks, running by. They know you’re an EMT and they probably could’ve used the help. You look to Toby who nods quickly knowing what you wanted to do. And three set broken legs and five stitched lacerations later, you were finally ready.

“Can I help you officers?” a young petite Latina doctor stops you as you approach the psych ward. Out of every place they could hold him, they had to give him a room there.  
“Officers Cavanaugh, Benson. We’re here to interview Mr. Ackles.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea officers. He’s too fragile right now. You can speak to him before we release him in one more day.”  
“Doctor . . .”  
“Doctor Estrela.” She holds her hand out curtly, but you both don’t take her up on the offer. You contained your dog’s leash while Toby was a borderline germaphobe.  
“Listen Doc.” Toby says sternly. “We need a statement. Now. Our boss said so.”  
“Your boss said so.” She chuckles. “Listen, Cavanaugh.” She matches his temperament with sass and moodiness. A long day showed in her features, and she looked as tired as you felt. “Mr. Ackles has had a really long day, and what he needs is,” she sighs heavily. “He needs time to recover, so we can get down to whatever it is that caused him to try and overdose and take his own life. You being here will not help.”  
“I. Really? Fu – ”  
“Cavanaugh. Go see if they need help in the ER. I’ll be down in a second?”  
Toby storms off, muttering “by the book” and “are you fucking kidding me” under his breath. You turn to look at the doctor, still standing across from you, this time her arms are crossed across her chest.  
“You aren’t getting in alone. I know you’re the officer who found him, and you have protocols, but I do too. This will only make him worse.”  
“How much further can he go?” you ask. “I get he’s fragile. I know, I’m not only the person who found him in his own vomit, but I’m his neighbor. I’ve seen him get collectively worse and worse since I got here.”  
“I know, and he claims that you are a cause of this.”  
“Me?” you scoff. “If I’ve talked to him, we’ve said hello or goodbye as we’ve passed in the hall. I barely speak to him. How am I the cause of this?”  
“He seems to think that you used to be his wife?” she questions.  
“Again, I’ve barely talked to him in the last three almost four months I’ve been in Vancouver and before that I was in Iraq, so.”  
“I’m just telling you what I have heard from him, and what I’ve heard second hand from Mr. Padalecki or Mr. Collins. Although I don’t believe Mr. Collins, I do believe Jared and what he says.”  
“Well, I really feel like I’m being accused. I.”  
“GET OFF OF ME! GET! OFF! OF! ME!”  
You quickly are interrupted by a loud voice echoing through the halls of the psych ward. You look to Doctor Estrela, who looked as worried as you felt. Hand on your gun, you drop the leash to radio in to your partner.  
“Cavanaugh, get your ass back here. I need back up!” you pull your gun out of its holster and start to run. “Havok. Suche.”  
In a second, your four – legged partner leaps forward bounding down the hall, one minute stopping to put his nose to the ground, the other second rushing forward to continue his search.  
“Who is that?” you growl, “Who’s room is that?” you ask once more when she doesn’t answer.  
“It’s Mr. Ackles’ room.” She replies. She quickly waves her access card across a panel and the locked doors open.  
“GET OFF. DON’T! STOP! Leave me alone!”  
You rush faster after your dog, until he suddenly stops, pacing back and forth in front of a door.  
“Who is allowed in there?” you ask, cocking your gun and having it at the ready.  
“Mr. Padalecki, Mr. Collins, hospital staff and police.”  
You turn the safety back on, and decide for your Taser, setting it on high, just for good measure.  
“Guter Hund Havok, sitzen.“ you reply. Your dog immediately obeys you and sits down. You try to open the door, but there is no give. “Please open the door, and then back off. I don’t want you getting hurt either.“  
The doctor nods, and quickly punches in a code on the locked door, and waits until the lights on the door knob flash green. You eye her suspiciously only for a second, and push forward aiming your Tazer forward.  
Looming forward over the bed, syringe in hand, you see the petite, back of some female – in Vancouver General blue scrubs – ready to attack.  
“Vancouver PD. Put down the syringe now and turn around slowly.“ You command.  
The girl in the blue scrubs swiftly slams the syringe into his thigh, and empties the contents.  
“I said, turn. Around. Now.“ You look behind you to see Toby rush in behind, gun aimed.  
“You’d better listen to her. Now.“ Toby orders, stepping closer.  
“You haven’t seen the last of us.“


	239. Viable Threat

“Good god, Sergeant, this is a viable threat.”  
“It isn’t your job to protect celebrities, (Y/N).”  
“No. My job is to protect people. He’s a person. I can’t stand aside as I witnessed someone threaten a person. Not to mention the fact that I saw this girl physically assault someone. I can’t let that stand. I’m a cop, but I’m human first and foremost.”  
“I say no.”  
“Is that as my boss, or my family member?” you ask. You scratch at your elbow and cross your arms in front of you.  
You can see she physically feels hurt that you don’t call her mom.  
“As your mom, I say no. As your boss, I still want to say no.”  
“Then don’t. Don’t make me go over your head. If you know there’s a viable threat, you can’t let it slip.” You give her a look, and wait for her answer. After a few seconds, you back up and start to walk out the room.  
“That boy is trouble.” She replies as soon as you make it out of her small office.  
“And there’s the mom I know and love!” you call out, catching the attention of the officers around you.

 

After last night, and going to take Jensen’s statement, you decided it was best to hold off on anything. If what Doctor Estrela had said was true, you didn’t want to trigger anything. From what was in the young nurse’s pocket when she was arrested, he had been drugged with a sedative and wouldn’t have been much help in your investigation.  
You let Havok follow along with you as you walk down the hall, meeting Doctor Estrela at the nurses’ station.  
“Detective Benson.”  
“Call me (Y/N). Please.” You reply, adjusting your shirt over the hidden SIG holstered on your hip.  
“Okay. (Y/N). You alone? On duty?”  
“I’m here as a concerned neighbor.” You tighten your hold on Havok’s leash and shift uncomfortably. “A concerned neighbor with a badge and a gun.”  
“I still don’t think he’s ready (Y/N).”  
“I’m not here as a cop Doctor Estrela, I’m just here as a concerned person. I just happen to be on duty.”  
“I don’t want him talking about anything, except whatever game is on, the weather or what Victoria’s Secret model is the hottest. Are we clear?” she asks.  
“Crystal.” You nod, shaking your head.  
She sighs, but opens the door to the ward.  
“He’s really out of it. We can’t do much until the sedative is out of his system. He may not even wake up while you’re there.”  
“Then we don’t have an issue. He won’t be awake.” You shrug and walk on your way. Once more, the door to his hospital room is opened, and you turn to your dog, who waits for his command. “Guter Hund Havok. Sitzen.” Your dog slowly sits down and watches for you to give him his next command. You hold a palm flat out and wait. “Sich hinlegen.” The dog lies down obediently and looks up to you one more time. “Bleibe. Uhr.”  
You step through the door and find Jensen attached to machines. Oxygen loops around his ears and aids in his breathing, while an IV is stuck in his arm and a monitor watches his heart.  
Jensen is lifeless in the bed, and more and more you find your heart breaking for him. What seemed like once was his prison, now was the only place he possibly would feel safe.  
A cot lies under the TV in the corner in the room, and a long and tall Jared Padalecki barely fits as he sleeps on the uncomfortable bed.  
US soccer plays, Salt Lake Real against LA Galaxy; although you think that the game was mostly for Jared, you can tell that at one time Jensen was awake and watching the game.  
You sit back comfortably, eying the remote just feet away on his hospital stand, and you grab for it, changing the channel to something more interesting for you.  
“I was watching that.” Jensen’s rough voice startled you enough, that you almost drop the remote.  
“Um. S. Sorry.” You stutter, changing the channel back quickly, and placing the remote on the tray.  
“I’m just kidding.” He yawns, stretching in his bed. “I’ve been in and out all day. I don’t know what’s going on.”  
“Cristian Renaldo is still as good looking as ever, and soccer is still the most boring sport as ever.” You reply yawning slightly. The night with little to no sleep was starting to get to you.  
Although you didn’t know why, you had strong feelings that made you gravitate towards the man, and you barely knew him.  
“I take it you like other sports?” he clears his throat and reaches for the cup on his tray, fumbling – he spills it on the bed, and in turn spills it all over his lap.  
You shoot up quickly, coming to his aide.  
“You okay?” you ask, taking a towel at the small sink, and coming to him. You start to pat down the tray before handing him the towel.  
“No.” he moans. “I feel useless.”  
“You’ll get your bearings back soon. It’s gonna take some time.” You nod slowly. “You were drugged, no one jumps back to normal quickly after that.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Call me a concerned neighbor.” He gives you a look and shakes his head, not believing you. “Call me a concerned neighbor with a badge.”  
“We’ve never really talked much. Why?”  
“I don’t know. Something about you that pulls me in?” you shrug your shoulders and sit back down. “I don’t know. I can’t really figure it out.”  
He nods and gets a little more comfortable. “Yeah. Me too.”


	240. She Means Business

“Detective, how are you doing?” Doctor Estrela asks, when you walk in that morning. You were in your blues, so she knew you meant business. “Oh, I see you are officially on duty?”  
You look behind you to see Toby approach you. “Yeah. My boss says we’ve waited long enough to get his statement, start collecting evidence.”  
“Evidence?” she gives you a quizzical.  
“It was a threat. She threatened someone in front of a police officer. We have to do our jobs Doc.” Toby replies. “Physical assault also. We can’t let that by, even if he wasn’t able to file a charge.”  
“If he doesn’t want to file any charges, we’ll leave him alone.” You shrug your shoulders and but your hand on your gun holster. “We won’t be there long. We’re on duty.”  
“I just don’t think that he’s stable enough.”  
“Physically?” Toby asks. “He looked fine last night when we checked on him.”  
“No. Mentally.” Jared walks up and folds his arms across his broad chest.  
“And what does that have to do with me and my partner taking his statement?” you ask, mirroring his body language.  
“Because he seems to think that you are his wife.” Jared sighs.  
You sputter, trying to hold a laugh in. “His wife?”  
“That’s rich.” Toby says. “She’s not the marrying type.”  
“That still doesn’t change anything.” Jared replies. “I don’t think you’re good for him.”  
“So I can’t do my job because he’s too fragile, now what? You want me to move out of my apartment? Disappear, just because you don’t think I’m good enough for him? Be –”  
“Easy (Y/N/N).” Toby pulls you back, and for a second you hadn’t realized that you had stepped forward, too close for Jared’s comfort, or your partner’s comfort.  
He knew you were a ginger at heart, and you might regret your actions if you weren’t careful.  
“No. Don’t easy me.” You reply, pulling out of Toby’s grasp. “He’s too fragile? Maybe you need to give him a little tough love.”  
“No, that’s exactly what we shouldn’t do!” Doctor Estrela replies quickly. “At all.”  
“Then what do you suggest we do?”  
“He needs time. He needs to talk to someone. And you shouldn’t be there.”  
“Well, doctor Estrela, what do you suppose we do?” you reply. “Our asses will be in trouble if we don’t get his statement.”  
“It isn’t that simple.” She replies stubbornly.  
“It isn’t that complicated either. Unless you’re covering for that nurse?” Toby asks folding his arms.  
“Seriously?” she scoffs looking from you, to Toby and back to you.  
“Well, are you covering for her?” Toby asks. “Because if you don’t let us ask him our routine questions and take his statement, we’ll be back. Every day. Until you let us take his statement.”  
“I don’t know which will be worse. Until he’s recovered and out of the house. Or one and done.” You reply shortly.  
“I’m not covering for the woman, she isn’t a staff member and I highly doubt she is an RN.” She shakes her head vigorously. “So no. I’m not covering for her.”  
“And I’d like to be in there when you talk to him.” Jared replies.  
“Not gonna happen Mr. Padalecki.” You reply.  
“I want to be there when you start interrogating him.”  
“Why would we be interrogating him?” you start to walk towards the room. “He isn’t in trouble, and we aren’t going to interrogate him. Because unless you know the woman, we need some clarification. He can give it to us.”  
“I. I just want to be with him. He needs support right now.”  
“Great.” You shrug the hand off of his shoulder and smile. “First off. Don’t ever touch me again, and secondly, you can be supportive. Outside.”  
You make your way to the new room that Jensen was housed in. After his hold was up, he was taken to a new room off the wing of the psych ward.  
Doctor Estrela still felt he needed some observation.  
Instead of a locked door, a security guard sat outside the room on watch, and nodded curtly as you passed him, opening the unlocked door.  
Jensen’s head perked up, and he smiled at you, only for his expression to be replaced with a perplexed look.  
“Detective Benson?” he asks. “You on duty?”  
“Unfortunately.” You nod, and quickly point to Toby, who walks in. “This is my partner. Detective Cavanaugh. We’re here to just ask you a few routine questions. So we can charge this woman appropriately.”  
Jensen nods, but Toby continues. “This woman. Have you met her before?”  
Jensen looks down, trying to fill in the gaps. He shakes his head, trying to avoid the subject.  
“I don’t know.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”  
“Anything you know will help us Jensen. So we can put her away.”  
Toby takes his notepad out to take notes and stays back away from him, but you decide to sit closer to him, hoping he knows you can be trusted.  
“She was my ex–wife’s brother’s girlfriend.” He replies. “They’ve been together about three years. She started living with us and Tino before my ex and I divorced.”  
“Have you ever noticed anything strange about them lately?” Toby asks, looking up from his notes.  
“No.” Jensen shakes his head. “I haven’t seen any of them since before we even got the divorce. And that’s been almost a year.”

 

It didn’t take long for you to get the information you needed – which wasn’t much – and to leave Jensen to rest in his room. As soon as you walk out of the room, Doctor Estrela and Jared quickly rush in, closing the door behind him.  
“What I don’t understand, after almost a year?” Toby shrugs his shoulders. “Why would they try after a year?”  
“How can you understand idiots?” you shake your head. You pull out your cell phone quickly to brief your mom, knowing she’d want you to go straight to the ex to talk to her. After a five second conversation, you shoved your phone in your pocket and grabbed your keys. “Sergeant wants us to pick up the ex. Danneel Harris.”  
“Yay! More family drama.” Toby mutters dramatically.


	241. Offer

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Ackles." Toby replies, walking with you and a redhead.  
"Um. It's Harris, and no problem. Is everything alright?" she asks quietly.  
You open the door to one of your nicer interrogation rooms and let her walk in.  
You sigh and shake your head. "Unfortunately no. Everything is not alright."  
"Is it Jensen?" she asks, sitting down as Toby offers to pull the seat out for her. She takes her seat and looks up to you.  
You put a file down in front of her and fold your arms. "Do you know a Sonia Coleman?"  
She visibly tenses, but you make it known that you didn't notice. "Um. No. Should I?"  
"She was found in your ex's hospital room. She drugged him. I'm not sure if it was an attempt on his life or to do something else."  
"I mean, that's unfortunate with all that's going on with Jensen. That's just another thing on his plate." she looks through the photos of the woman in question. "But I'm sorry. I don't know this woman."  
"That's okay. Do you mind just staying behind for some questions? We need to fill in a timeline." Toby asks quietly. “Mr. Ackles wants to press charges.”  
"Um, sure. Whatever I can do to help out." she nods and puts her head on her hand.  
"Okay." Toby replies. "One more time. Do you know Sonia Coleman?"  
"No. I promise."  
With your time as a cop, going from New York to Iraq and now in Vancouver, you could tell when someone was lying. You could call it a sixth sense, maybe even a gift. There were too many times you gave your trust away and there were too many times you almost ended up dead in Iraq.  
You knew that she was lying.  
It was life and death if you didn’t catch those liars, so you took that with you to the force.  
"Okay. So you don't know Sonia Coleman, but she's been claiming for the last almost 12 hours that you do know each other."  
"How is that possible? I've never seen her in my entire life."  
"So when we get our subpoena for your bank accounts and phone records, and we dig, you wouldn't have received phone calls from this woman?" you ask.  
"Because she's singing a different song." you reply folding your arms.

 

You let out a loud audible groan as you walk to what was affectionately called "the pit" after Danneel had lawyered up.  
"What did you get?" your mom asked, leaning against your desk.  
You put your gun and badge down and sit down. "She lawyered up. The second we said Coleman was helping us, she lawyered up."  
"Well, ADA Tutuola will be getting everything. TARU is going to start digging on her statements and Coleman's. I suggest you go through everything from the hospital and the doctor's statements with a fine-toothed comb. But that can wait until you've had a breather. Go home (Y/N). You've been working for almost a full day straight with no sleep."  
You want to argue with her. A part of you wants to get everything figured out and just arrest someone.  
"Okay." you sigh, shaking your head.  
"In fact, Cavanaugh has had more sleep. He can comb through that stuff for a day. Take the rest of the day off and tomorrow off." you look to her and shake your head in protest. "Not a suggestion (Y/N). That's an order."

 

Two hours into your nap, you couldn't quite sleep. You were cursed to be the family's insomniac, and it caused you to need something to keep your mind off of everything racing around what had happened the last few days.  
You did feel a tangible connection with Jensen and you weren't sure as to why. So in best fashion, you got up and decided to make food. When you found an empty fridge and cupboards, you headed to the corner market to get all the ingredients.  
By the time you had returned, Jensen was gingerly walking out of his apartment, head down and ready to do something. It was almost as if he couldn’t sleep either.  
"Hey." you reply quietly, as not to surprise him.  
He look up and smiles as he sees you, hands full of bags.  
"Hey." he clears his throat. "Do you need help?"  
"Um." you look around and down to the keys in your hand. "Why don't you open the door? And then come in and keep me company? I bake when I can't sleep."  
"Oh. Okay." he hesitantly grabs after your keys, your fingers brush against his and you try to hold back the chills that run through your body. He opens the door and helps with the bags and before you know it you're in your kitchen.

 

"So," you clear your throat. You had decided you wanted homemade bread and lasagna, so you were premixing the ingredients. "How are you doing?"  
He sighs and looks down. "For the most part. Okay. I guess."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." You put a glass of water in front of him, and he takes it with a grateful smile. "You know, I know that we haven't known each other long, and that in the time we have spoken, it's only been in passing, but you can always come to me."  
"I. I feel that no one would believe me." he sighs.  
"Well, I understand the feeling, but that isn't the case with me. I'll listen."  
"I'm. I'm starting to remember things."  
"Before you were taken to the hospital?" you question, dumping a little bit of flour on your counter. You took out the dough and started to roll it into the shape you wanted.  
"Yeah. It's clearer, it's not accurate, but it's clearer."  
"Anything that can help Jensen. I honestly don't like these girls, and I think they need to take responsibility."  
"They?"  
"Your ex-wife. And soon I'll be able to prove it, but the girl we found in your room, the one who drugged you was in contact with her. The second we bluffed and said the other girl was helping us, she lawyered up."  
He groans. "And of course she has the best lawyer. Melissa Hastings is one of the best lawyers here in Vancouver."  
"Well, our ADA is better. He was a cop before he finished law school, so he knows the laws. Both on the side of a lawyer and a cop. And he's been in the business longer than Melissa Hastings." you nod. "He'll go to bat for you."  
Jensen runs his hands up and down his face angrily, then through his hair.  
If he wasn't cute already, the disheveled look made him all the more appealing. "I. I think she drugged me."  
"When? Was she in the house before we found you?"  
"No. At the bar Jared and I have frequented before." he shakes his head and mutters a 'not that I'll be doing that any time soon,' under his breath. "That's where I remember the girl from. And Danneel has crashed our parties before."  
"Hey. This is helpful."  
"How?" he questions. "I can't give you a positive ID. Even if I did recognize her and could give you a positive ID, they wouldn't believe me. Because of the overdose."  
"Not necessarily. I mean we'll take a look into the places you go. And if her statements and financial records match what you say, that helps us. The more you remember, tell me. And if you can't get ahold of me, tell my Sergeant. She'll relay the message."  
"I have a feeling your sergeant doesn't really like celebrities. She really butted heads with Jared yesterday."  
"Well, that's how Sergeant Benson is."  
"Aunt, cousin?" he asks. You shake your head and give a fake smile. "Mom?"  
"Yup. And she is something else." you shake your head with a laugh. You look to him seriously and nod your head. "But in all honesty, we will help you out. Promise."  
"Thanks." he nods quietly. "I'm going to take you up on that offer."


	242. We've got a Situation

"Just like you said." Amanda Rawlins walks up to you with a file. "This situation just gets bigger and bigger."

"Oh?" you ask looking to her.

"Yeah. I looked in to the three different bars that they would frequent after work, and the ex - wife and Sonia Coleman have been to those bars."

"That ain't gonna stick." Your ADA walks up and drops his bag on the nearest desk.

"And why would that be Fin?" Amanda asks.

"Because, until we have actual proof that they were in on this thing together, and one or the both of them drugged him, Ms. Hastings will say they just frequented the same bar, that it was coincidence."

"And it is." Melissa walks up - and you roll your eyes, annoyed at her presence.

The Hastings were terrible at timing. You knew because Spencer was dating Toby, and like her big sister, she came unannounced. Spencer thought at one time you were interested in Toby, and from then on no one trusted anyone.

All.

The.

Time.

"What do you want this time Melissa?" Fin asks crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm here on behalf of my client. Ms. Harris."

"Why, she has no need for you." you reply. "We haven't formally filed charges, and when she lawyered up, we stopped.”

"I know. She wants to put this behind her before it goes to trial."

"Well, soon enough we'll know if they were in contact with each other." Toby puts his phone in his pocket. "Judge Thompson just signed off on a full warrant for Ms. Harris' home. TARU is going to take apart her computer and they're on their way right now. Sonia Coleman is next."

"You don't need to do that. What do you think you'll find?" Melissa says quickly.

"And why do we not need to do that? So she'll bring the laptop in herself? Destroy any damning evidence against her before TARU gets to it?" Amanda asks quickly.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. Our TARU unit can access anything that's been deleted afterwards. So if she has destroyed evidence, we will find it." You pull on your sweater and string the badge on a chain over your neck. "Or do we need to add tampering with evidence to the charges?"

"You're going to regret doing that (Y/N)." Melissa states, making you turn on your heel to face her.

"Please don't tell me you just threatened a cop in front of her colleagues." you shake your head and grab your gun, holstering it quickly. "Bad idea Melissa."

You are about to back out when your mom makes even better timing.

"No (Y/N). You aren't leaving."

"Why?" you ask looking to her.

"Mr. Padalecki is coming in to make a statement about an incident that happened three days before the hospital incident. We're going to interview him. Make sure he doesn't know this Sonia Coleman before we go any further. We can't hurt her, especially if she isn't guilty."

"So, she isn't guilty of attacking him, when Cavanaugh and I both saw her?"

"Not for other things. Innocent until proven guilty (Y/N)."

You sigh, and nod, backing off as Rawlins and Cavanaugh quickly run off.

 

 

Two hours later, Jared had positively ID'd the woman who had attacked his friend. She had bought drinks for Jensen all night, and it wasn't until after that he got progressively and progressively worse.

"This should be easy. Just put her away. She did it."

"Sunday is a long time. It's been over a week, and any drugs in his system are long gone. We have to look at this another way." your mom replies.

"We have enough to bring them both in. She was placed at the bar by a credible witness."

"How credible is he?" your mom asks. "He's his best friend. He's biased."

"If you don't believe him, believe me. Call it a hunch."

"That isn't how I run my precinct (Y/N). You know better."

"I want justice for him. He deserves that. I understand like him, losing time. That really fucking sucks."

"Well. You got your wish." Amanda walks in slowly, stretching her arm.

"What happened to you?" you laugh slightly.

"Ms. Harris assaulted me." she motions to Toby, who's walking a disheveled and bloody Danneel Harris to holding.

"Whose blood is that? Hers?" your mom asks. "Because I don't want her lawyer to come back with a civil suit against you Rawlins."

"No. It isn't mine or hers." she mutters. "The landlord let us in, and we were searching the apartment when she came home. Covered in blood."

"Has she said whose blood it is?" you question.

"No. She lawyered up the second we cuffed her. But I have a good feeling I know whose it is." she replies. "I'll change and take this shirt," she motions to the blood on her white sweater, "to be processed. Then we'll go over to Sonia Coleman's place."

"Good. She can sit in holding for a while. Rawlins, take Flannigan, (Y/N) take Cavanaugh. I have a feeling you'd better go and check on Mr. Ackles."

You nod quickly, reaching for your jacket, noticing that Cavanaugh was bundled up. The weather must've changed dramatically in the last two hours you had taken to take Jared's statement and start processing the information.

Cavanaugh quickly follows after you and you're on your way.

 

The best thing about being a cop for sure, was putting scum bags away. That and the badge, the cool guns, the police dog was a bonus too. There was nothing better than the satisfaction of winning a case, getting justice for the victim.

But then there were downsides. People hated cops.

They didn't trust cops.

They usually ran from cops.

Or, they jumped out at you and tried to attack you.

You swiftly block his first blow, but when Jensen's fist connects to your face, you can't help but pull your gun to him.

"Jensen. Calm down." you reply holding out your hand.

Jensen is just as disheveled as Danneel was, but his light grey hoodie has a giant tear near his abdomen, and the light grey was turning dark. Quickly.

"Oh god. I thought. I thought it was her."

"Who Jensen?" You holster your gun, and quickly step to his aide, pulling his arm over your shoulder.

"Danneel. It was Danneel." he sighed softly, grunting as a wave of pain washed over him.

You look to your partner as you adjust Jensen’s body weight better. Toby gives you a look as he looks up from his phone. "And Rawlins just got to Coleman's. She's dead."


	243. P.S., I love you

"It almost ruptured his spleen, thankfully you found him in time, and he would've bled out."

"Wow." you shake your head, looking to Doctor Estrela. Even though she was more of Jensen’s psychiatrist, she wanted to keep tabs on Jensen and his mental wellbeing. "How was he? Mentally?"

"He was in and out. He passed out once you got him to the ER." she puts a file down and walks with you. "He has taken an interest in you."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's awake and asking for you." she motions for you to follow her. "It seems he doesn't trust anyone else."

"I don't blame him. His ex-wife stabbed him. I wouldn't trust many people after that."

"Did she do it?"

"The evidence states that she did. Both Jensen's and the other victim's blood was on her. Eye witnesses put her in the building at time of the second victim's death. We're just waiting for surveillance from the apartments."

"Put her away." Doctor Estrela replies. "He doesn't deserve this. No one does."

You nod as you stop in front of a room. A police officer - one you had met before, Detective Stabler - was standing outside the door. He nods, recognizing his old partner's daughter and lets you pass without any argument.

* * *

 

You had thought you'd be seeing the worst. You thought you'd be seeing an unconscious man on a bed, hooked to tubes and machines.

Thankfully you were wrong.

"Wow." you smile, matching his rather happy grin.

"Wow what?" he asks.

"I thought you'd be a vision of death." you laugh and take a seat in a comfortable lounger next to his bed. This room was a step up from the room he was in a few days ago.

"Oh come on, don’t I look beautiful?”

“You _are_ freakishly gorgeous.” You nod thoughtfully.

He chuckles a deep, throaty laugh. “You got to me just in time."

"So I've heard." you lean forward and give him a tired smile. "Are you okay to talk for a bit?"

"Official business?" he asks.

"Unofficially official. I just. I've got a few things on my mind. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why me?" he asked quietly.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." you nod slowly.

* * *

 

He was continuously nervous that you would stop believing him, that you would stop being his advocate. He was always nervous she and her friends were around the next corner and ready to hurt him. Even when you were by his side.

Even then, in less than a month you had fallen for your handsome nextdoor neighbor.

Days bled into weeks, and before you knew it, it had been almost three months. Almost three months of gathering evidence, almost three months, and you knew she was guilty. Then Melissa Hastings swooped in and destroyed it all. Melissa Hastings was good enough to get Danneel out on bail. Which made you increasingly nervous, and Jensen even more worried.

It only took you a few days to truly fall in love with your handsome nextdoor neighbor.

It was enough for him, and it was more than enough for you.

* * *

"I'm going to recuse myself from the case today." you kiss his throat softly and bury your head deeper into his chest, breathing in the salty tang of his skin. His incision from his stab wound was still healing, so you had to be gentle, and right now gentle was what both of you needed.

"Why?" he asks, leaning desperately closer to you, letting out small groans as you continued suck and nip at the skin on his bare chest.

"Because I've fallen in love with you. I can't be impartial."

"I." he sighs. "Will that help her chances?"

"I don't think so, and neither does Kristen." you sit up slightly on your elbow and continue to methodically rub his chest. "If I stayed on the case and they found out that we were a thing, that lawyer could say I coerced you into blaming Danneel. That I planted evidence." you pull him in for a forceful kiss and smile as he looks back at you dumbfounded at your fervor.

"I think I want more of that." he laughs, kissing your shoulder.

"Well, you've seen how empty my closet is and my bed is just as empty the majority of the time. I wouldn't hate it if I shared the space."

You stand slowly, pulling from his hands and drag the top sheet with you to your giant walk in closet. You turn to see the man carved by gods, lying gloriously naked in your bed.

"You want me to move in with you?" he asks, sitting up on his elbows. He groans as his stitches pull, and he turns to his side.

"Might as well. I really care for you, you put up with me," you smile, and drop the sheets, trying to give him a show. You hear him groan once more and the bed frame creaks with movement.

You don't move anywhere, just look to your sparse selection of clothing. In a few seconds, you feel his hands on your hips and his lips fall to your shoulder.

"I hope you know that I really care for you too." you lean against his body, letting your fingers brush his lap gently. "I love you (Y/N)."

You couldn’t have turned around any quicker. You look to him wide – eyed, not expecting his confession.

“I. I’m sorry if.” He mutters, looking down.

“No.” you smile and cup his cheeks in your hands. You let the sheets drop, not even caring you were naked. “I love you too Jensen.”

He looks to you as if he had heard the best news of his entire life and sighs happily. The crimson that floods his cheeks, emphasize his beautiful freckles, and his lips part in a sinful smile. You breathe in to say something but you’re quickly interrupted by your phone going off.

You groan and remember you had set an alarm so you’d _actually_ get up and go to work.

He kisses your cheek and walks slowly back to the bed to lie down. He looks up from his spot and smiles. “Go. We’ll finish this later.”


	244. If I Could Excuse Myself

You tried your hardest to leave yesterday.

But as you were trying to get ready to leave, you couldn't bring yourself to leave him. He looked so at peace lying on your bed, and you want to be a part of that.

* * *

"Hey, it looks like we caught a break on the case for Mr. Ackles." Amanda replies as you walk in, two coffees in hand. You knew to butter your mom up with her favorite coffee when you had to give her bad news.

"Oh?" you ask looking to the blonde.

"Yeah." she drawled on with her southern accent. "CSU combed through his place again, a second look at the alcohol bottles and pill bottle we found. There are none of his prints on the bottles. It's all Ms. Harris. Epithelial under her nails that we found were Jensen's DNA."

You nod, taking the file that held all the information regarding his case. All the information from CSU just seemed like a foreign language to you.

"At first we thought the bruising around his wrists were from the restraints Doctor Estrela put on him to subdue him the first night. But CSU found rope pushed under the right night stand in his bed room."

"So he must've been forced to take the alcohol and drugs. He was already out of it with the drugs from the night at the bar. Have you gotten the footage from the bar?" you ask, handing her the file back.

"All damning for both Ms. Harris and Ms. Coleman, if she were alive. They were both there, and although it's grainy, they're in the video."

"That's not going to be enough for the defense. Fin needs someone placing her there." you reply giving a groan.

"We've got her. Her prints, her DNA. The murder weapon. She's going down for Sonia Coleman's murder."

"But we can't just let her slide for what she did to Jensen. She committed both crimes, she needs to do the time."

"And I think we just got our smoking gun."

You smile as you see Lieutenant Munch walk up; you loved the man with his obscure ideas and paranoias.

"Hey munch, what did you get for me?" you ask.

"Fin and I went in to the bar, just for the hell of it, and we did a photo lineup. The bartender and three waitresses ID'd both Ms. Harris and Ms. Coleman. The bartender couldn't see what Ms. Harris put in his drink, but it was a white, powdery substance."

"Is it enough for a jury to want to put her away?" you asked quietly.

"It should be enough. She's guilty as hell. A jury would be stupid to find her innocent of any charges. Especially when I am done." Fin walks up confidently.

"I hope that's enough." you sigh.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had a leave?" Fin asks.

"I'm here to talk with my mom. I'm going to officially recuse myself from the case."

"How come? We're so close to getting her." Amanda says walking to her.

"It isn't ethical for me to stay on the case." You look over to Fin who can immediately see the reasoning behind your eyes. "Feel me?"

"I feel you. But you have to tell Sarge."

"And I've brought her, her favorite coffee. I need her to be happy for me."

"Does he treat you right?" Fin asks. Out of everyone you worked with, he was the one that was majorly protective of you. He was surrogate father, as you never had met yours.

"You know that time two months ago where my appendix burst?" Fin nods with the rest of them. "He had just gotten the okay to come home, he had recovered enough to be at home. I collapsed and he heard me, and found me. Got me to the hospital, when he could barely walk." you nod your head and pick up the coffees. "He just got out of the hospital. He stayed with me until I got out. Yeah. He treats me good."

"Good, because I'll hurt him if he hurts you." Fin promises.

You give him a big smile and nod, taking the coffees towards your mom's office. She looks up as you quietly knock on her door jamb.

"Come in." she mutters, not bothering to look up from her work. "What happened to taking your leave?"

"I'm still taking it. I need to speak to you." you reply putting the infamous coffee cup down.

"Oh. Okay." she clears her throat and stops what she's doing. "Everything okay?"

"I think so. I'm still a little weak from the surgery." you reply. "After my two weeks is up and I come back, I'm going to help with other caseloads. I need to recuse myself from the Harris case."

"And why do you need to do that?" she asks.

"I think you know why. I don't want to ruin the chance for him to have a fair trial. I care for him too much. Not just as a cop, but as a woman."

"Why him?"

"It all fell in to place." you shrug. "Sitting with him in the hospital. Being that advocate for him. Him trusting me?"

"Are you sure you want to get in to that drama? She's going to be looming over him until the day she dies. They have a kid together." your mom reminds you.

"I know, and she's a sweetheart." you recall of the one time you met JJ. "I know she'll be looming over him no matter what. He remembers things slowly every day. What she did to him."

"You love him." she states bluntly.

"I love him!" you reply. "I've stayed with him in the hospital. When his stab wound got infected, I've helped him care for it. He sat with me just after getting out of the hopsital with my own issues. He's stayed up with me when I've been sick. I've been with him through his nightmares."

"You love him." she says once more, more for herself. She sighs and looks to you. "You know, I hate that our relationship is so strained that you're worried to tell me about him."

"Because I think like a cop, just like you. You'd question his motives. I'm questioning your motives to be honest." you shake your head and lean back, peeling the (I) " _grounds ground fresh_ " sticker plastered on your cup. "Maybe one day we'll be able to have a steady relationship, and you'll be able to get to know him."

"But until then, you're keeping me at arms length." she nods and shakes her head. "I get it. I don't like it. But I get it. I just don't understand why you don't come to me anymore. We used to be best friends."

"I've been through a lot. Give me some time."

"Iraq that bad, that you don't want to come to your momma?" she gives you a teasing smile and you can't help but smile back.

"Thanks for understanding. I wish this could change things. Maybe with time, it will?" you shrug your shoulders and smile, nodding as she nods her understanding.

* * *

 

"Hey, how was the visit with your mom?" Jensen asks walking in. He gingerly sits, his incision still bothering him.

"Better than I expected. I'm no longer working the case. The case is strong against her, and our ADA is amazing. You have nothing to be worried about." You see his shoulders immediately sag with relief and he slowly crawls up the bed to you.

You expect him to roll to his back, but he immediately falls to his stomach, resting his head on your chest, his arms wrap around you and you instinctively start to run your hands through his hair.

It was a routine that you started doing when he needed comfort.

It was a security blanket to him, one you were glad you could supply.

Soon all that you could hear was the "tick" of your wall clock and the slow in and out of his breathing.

_Nothing could go wrong, right?_


	245. PTSD

After you finally told her you loved her, things finally felt easier. You didn't have the dreams you were having, but having the warm body in your bed was more than enough. You weren't having the nightmares of lack of companionship.

It was peaceful.

Blissful.

You knew that sooner or later you'd have to talk about your dreams with her, but you needed the closeness she could give you.

But your sleep wouldn't be peaceful tonight.

You were harshly woken up by a body thrashing next to you. She hits your chest as she turns and as soon as she finds your solid body a small whimper falls from her lips.

All you can do is pull her closely to her, let her work through whatever she was experiencing. You run a soothing hand through her hair and that seems to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay." her eyes shoot open as you speak to her, and her body heaves a heavy sigh as she tightens her hold on you.

She whimpers once more and buries her head in your chest, letting out a quiet cry.

"Oh my god." she mutters gripping on to your shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"A car bomb. It was a car bomb." she groans and pulls away from you. She falls to her back and starts to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Did you lose someone?" you asked quietly.

She nods, trying to stop a few tears from falling, and wraps herself in the blanket.

"My best friend." she clears her throat and turns to lie on he side. "Rebecca Mikaelson. We were in a convoy."

You take her hand and she waits a few seconds, trying to calm her breathing.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't have to know."

"It's so hard to talk about her sometimes." you pull her in and give her a kiss on her forehead, forgoing the pain in your stomach. "I really miss her."

"I'm sorry." you sigh, as she pulls you in tight. "I wish I could make it better. Tell me about her."

"I. I don't."

"Don't tell me about how she died. Tell me how she was when she lived. What kind of friend she was."

She gives a small nod and sits, and starts to tell you all about Rebecca Mikaelson.


	246. Rebecca

After about an hour of telling Jensen your favorite stories of Rebecca, you were able to fall back into somewhat of a calmer sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that it really hit you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks sitting next to you in the kitchen. You were staring at your cup of coffee, it had long gotten cold since you had poured it.

You shake your head. "I don't know where to start. I mean, I have too much baggage. You don't want to be around that."

"If you try doing that, I'm not going to be happy." he smiles and takes your hand.

"Do what?" you groan, although you’re slightly grumpy and your tone seems bitter.

"Try to pull away. I just got you."

"You don't want me. I'm so messed up." you shake your head and stand, pulling away from his grasp. You dump the cold coffee in to the sink and stare outside the window.

"And I don't have baggage?" he asks. You can hear the chair scrape against the tile and he's behind you in an instant.

"Mine is."

"Far worse than mine?" he shakes his head. "I don't doubt you've got your share of baggage. Come on (Y/N). I'm here. You're trying to put my ex in prison for the rest of her life. But I'm still here."

"She deserved it Jensen." you shake your head. "We have the evidence and we have the admission. She's guilty of the crime she was arrested for."

"But I'm still here."

"Do you want my baggage? I've got a lot of baggage Jensen. I've tried to tell my mom before. My family. The only person that truly knew my issues. Knew what has happened to me besides Fin. Rebecca. And she's gone."

"Do you want to tell me?" he asks.

"I want someone to talk to. I. I'm just."

"Come on, talk to me. Please."

"I feel like you won't want me when you've heard how broken I am."

"No one is perfect (Y/N/N). You can't scare me away. I meant it when I told you I loved you."

You nod slowly, finally willing to let him join you on this arduous jog down memory lane.

* * *

 

_"So I was thinking that maybe we try that new Hawaiian grill this weekend?" You look to your best friend who pops her head out of the dressing room curtain and smiles._

_"I bet Vanderwaal would love that. I know she misses Hawaii." Rebecca replies, giving a smirk._

_"Yeah right, you know she misses that Hawaiian piece of. Hey Mona!" you let out a wave and a squeal as you see your little friend sneak up towards you._

_Out of her Air Force uniform, she looked different, running towards you in almost five inch heels and a black bandage dress. Something not usual for her or the weather in Vancouver._

_"OH MY GOODNESS!" she all but screams at you. Once at you, she drops her purse and you all have a quick group hug. "I've missed my girls."_

_"I've missed you too Mona." you reply as Rebecca gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Rebecca goes back to trying on her dresses and you look to her. "Well, you're ready for Vegas, huh?"_

_"Damn straight." she laughs, sitting down casually in a chair. You join her and smile as the small elegant woman crosses a leg and starts to swing her foot. "What about you? Ready to pick up some hotties?"_

_You roll your eyes, and shake your head. "If it happens, it happens."_

* * *

 

"So, you lost both Mona _and_ Rebecca?" Jensen asks quietly.

"No. Mona was honorably discharged after a flight training went wrong and she was injured. We were on a rescue mission. Rebecca and three other soldiers were POW's. We infiltrated, we found them. Rebecca went haywire. She got a gun and killed about everyone native in the room." you sighed and rolled to your stomach, clutching your pillow under you. "We all ran to the nearest hummer, and I should've gone with Rebecca. They were two hummers ahead of us. They got hit with a roadside bomb."

"Is that what all these scars are from?" he asks, running his fingers over the scars on the tops of your hands. To someone who didn't know what they were talking about, or who didn't know the situation would think your hands were worn from hard work, or constant time in the sun. They'd think that the scars on your arms would possibly be from cutting. They'd never think to ask if you had served when they saw your dog tags.

"I blocked my face to avoid the blow. The driver died on site. A piece of glass hit his carotid artery and he died pretty quickly. The passenger in the front seat was passed away in critical condition in a Swedish hospital."

"So, this is also a scar from that accident?" he runs his finger across the bridge of your nose and your eyebrow.

"I almost lost sight in that eye. My hearing was messed up for almost the entire year. I still have a hard time to be honest."

"I'm so sorry you lost your friend, but I would've never had the chance to meet you. I'm going to be selfish."

"At first the nightmares weren't bad. But then Mona tried to get me to go to Vegas, and shit just hit the fan."

"Do I want to know what happened?" he asked quietly.

"It's up to you. Only Mona knows about what happened."

"Do you feel comfortable telling me?" he brushes your hair out of your face and kisses your lips with a bruising force. "Because I will listen. I don't care."

"I think you know. It's a big reason I joined SVU in New York before I transferred here. I wanted to give victims a voice."

You look to him, assess his features and wait for the other shoe to drop. "See?" you ask. "I'm broken. I'm weak. You don't want that."

"You _aren't_ broken and you _aren't_ weak. You are so strong. And to stay with a man whose ex is in jail for murder. That shows me a lot. Okay?" he asks.

For the night, you believe him. For the night you just both fall asleep, staring at each other.


	247. Buddy - Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being worried about meeting the rest of the cast at a convention.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” you ask walk in to the hotel with Jensen.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” he asks turning to you. You both stop and back to the wall, letting people pass.

“Well, I know how much Jared dislikes the idea of us being together, so how will it be (i) any (i) different?” you ask quietly.

“Jared doesn’t hate you.” you scoff and shake your head. “What? He doesn’t.”

“You don’t remember because you were asleep or unconscious for the majority of our war of words, but I don’t think he likes me.” he looks down, trying to find the right words to say. “And I’m sure that you know why we got into it. But we don’t need to talk about it now.”

He looks down, knowing he had been caught in a lie - whether it was a big one or a little one - and sighs. “Can we talk about that when we get back home after this weekend?”

“So what he said was true?”

“Yeah.” he nods quietly.

“I’m not good for you?”

“Wait, he said that?” Jensen quickly recovers, looking to you. He puts his hands on your arms, and it takes all your strength not to pull away angrily.

“Yeah, and I don’t want to ruin your weekend, but yes. He said that. I don’t know if I’m welcome, and I don’t want to be around a group of people that see me as the enemy.”

“You aren’t that.” Jensen counters. “You so aren’t that and Jared is more on board than you think.” he sighs and looks down. “The reason he wasn’t on board at first and you butted heads, is because of me.”

“I get that.” you scoff, rolling your eyes.

“No. When I woke up after you got me to the hospital. I thought you were my wife.” He takes your hand in his and kisses the top. “When I woke up, I thought that my life was this dream I was having and I freaked out.”

“He thought I’d be an obsession to you?”

“Pretty much.” Jensen sighs. “I guess he thought I wouldn’t face reality that Danneel was gone. With JJ. But I know he doesn’t think that way anymore.”

“How can you be sure of that?” you ask whining. He kisses your hand once more and smiles.

“There’s only one way to find out.” he smiles, pulling you towards him.


	248. Kim & Briana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine hanging out with Kim, Briana, Ruthie and Alaina at the convention.

“I know you don’t want to be alone, but I promised Creationent a surprise panel. Are you okay out there, or do you want to stay here?” Jensen asks as you sit in the green room. Jared had curtly greeted you, but quickly left to goof off with Misha.

“I guess. I guess I’m okay here. I’ll watch from here.” you smile and give him a kiss.

“Well, Kim and Briana aren’t too bad.” You can see Jensen wink as they walk in, Ruthie and Alaina behind them. “It’s Ruthie and Alaina that you need to watch out for.”

“We’ll just corrupt her to liking us more than you.” Alaina replies sitting down on the edge of the couch. She looked just like Abaddon, dressed in a gorgeous leather jacket, shirt and jeans.

Jensen looks to you and you give him your “I’m considering it” look before smiling. “You don’t have to worry. I’m Dean Trash like none other.”

Kim laughs and sits down, Briana following her. “I like her. I like her a lot, we’re taking her from you and we’re corrupting her.”

You look up to see Jensen fold his arms across his chest. “I should be worried, but I have to go. Good bye. Have fun.”

You smile and give him a wink but Briana joins you on the couch, sitting on your other side. “You should be worried!” Briana calls after Jensen as he walks off. “We have embarrassing photos from set!”

It was only awkwardly quiet for a few seconds. After a bit you turned to Briana and smiled. “Okay, where’s those embarrassing photos?”


	249. Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your first I love you with Jensen.

“You know, I had to pretty much drag you away from Kim and Briana and the girls. Kicking and screaming.”

“Yeah, they’re good people. I really want to get to know them more.” You speak quietly, burying your head in to his chest.

After spending the day with the girls, and listening in to the Saturday Night Special, you were attempting to get up.

Attempting to not to miss the gold panel Jensen had to get to.

And all that time after, Jensen was clingy. And you were fine with it.

And you being the person that called people out on things, had to call Jensen out on his clinginess.

“Hey, not that I love you being clingy and all,” you replied giving his bare chest a kiss, “but you’re super clingy today and you have a panel to get to.”

“Am I bothering you? I can stop. I’m sorry.”

“No. I didn’t say that. I just am stating what I’m seeing. Are you okay?” you ask quietly.

“I got in to it with Jensen and Misha.” He replies, an honest yet sad tone to his voice.

“Why? What happened?”

“Misha was badmouthing you and Jared joined in, and I didn’t want any of it.” He replies with a sigh.

You run your fingers through his already messy bedhead and snuggle in closer to his body.

“So, I was going to ask if they hated me or liked me before I joked around with them like buddies, but it’s already obvious, huh?”

“No, they were being assholes, they don’t deserve your friendship to be honest.” He clears his throat and tucks you into his arms, your head under his chin. “I know we have to talk about the situation, but I don’t care right now. All I care about is you. I love you (Y/N).”

“Wait, what?” you pull back to look at him.

“I love you. I’m sorry if it’s too soon. I.”

“Hush.” You interrupt him, with a slow, passionate kiss. It read I need you and I want you from your end, as much as from his . “I love you to.”


	250. Custody Battle

“Taking your life is an act that I don’t condone. If it were truly up the true wellbeing of Justice, I wouldn’t let her near either one of you. What do you have to say to yourself Mr. Ackles?”

From behind Jensen, you see him slump his shoulders and shake his head. It was still all a blur, and after all the evidence, all the things that you had found out, that the precinct had found out. He still didn’t believe it.

“Your honor. It has come to our attention that the events that Ms. Harris and Ms. Hastings have you believing aren’t true.” Kristen steps up, not wanting to overwork Jensen. She looks the judge straight in the eye and waits.

“What do you mean Mrs. Brand?”

Kristen steps forward with a file – the one filled with all the evidence against Danneel – and hands it to the judge. “We are right in the middle of a criminal investigation. Ms. Harris is the prime suspect in the murder and attempted murder of my client.”

“And when were you going to inform me of this little bit of information?” The Judge – Honorable Judge Karen Whitehouse was her name – looks to Melissa Hastings and waits.

“We were going to tell you. We didn’t know the right time. But now that it has come up.” She’s snotty to the judge, and the judge looks down, giving her a glare. One strike, two more and you’re out was the look she gave her.

“The officer that headed this case is in the room?”

You stand and nod. “Yes your honor. I’m Detective (Y/N) Benson. I was the one that found Jensen after his forced overdose.”

“Forced overdose?” she questions. She shakes her head incredulously and puts her black rimmed glasses on her head. “What do you mean, forced overdose.”

“Provided in that file, on the 23RD of May, Ms. Harris and deceased Sonia Coleman drugged Mr. Ackles with enough GHB to pacify not only him, but you and me as well. We have a signed affidavit from a witness, a Mr. Jared Padalecki – ”

“Jared Padalecki is more biased then anyone in this room.” Danneel interrupts.

“Please refrain from speaking until we ask you a question Mrs. Harris. Continue Detective Benson.” She replies.

“As well Mr. Padalecki, we have signed affidavits from the three bartenders on duty that night, and two patrons who saw Sonia Coleman put something in Jensen’s drink.” You reply. “Doctor Stephanie Estrela has signed multiple statements of the condition of Jensen from the time he came to the hospital to the time he left, and then came back.”

“Please explain?”

“After Jensen’s release, and after our investigation continued, we found enough evidence to search Ms. Harris’s apartment. While we were searching her home, she came home covered in blood. We later found that to be Ms. Sonia Coleman’s. Upon searching Ms. Coleman’s home, we found a nine mil that matched the bullet in Ms. Coleman and the knife that matched the wounds and blood from Jensen.”

Judge Whitehouse clears her throat and looks over the papers in front of her. “The day in question, the day you found him. You say it was a forced overdose, please explain?”

“I found him on the floor, an empty bottle of oxycodone near him. Later when bruising formed, his arms were bound. He had swelling in his throat, which was from a long neck bottle of vodka being forced down his throat. His actions were not his own. If I were you, I wouldn’t be looking at him. I’d be looking to Ms. Harris.”

“You said you are no longer the lead detective?”

“Yes your honor.” You nod. You give her a look as your eyes swivel from her to Jensen and back and she understands.

“I see.”

“What! Your honor,” Melissa screeches. “She’s even more biased.”

“That’s why I am ready to bring in any one of the detectives on the case including Detective Amanda Rawlins, who took over as lead detective.” You bite back. “I’m just here for moral support.”

Judge Whitehouse starts to flip through more pages, stopping at what you assume was either a photo of the ligature marks on his wrists or the photo after he had sustained an infection from the knife wound. She sighs and drops the papers down and looks up.

“As I said before, although I don’t condone the thought that you took your life Mr. Ackles and there is still more evidence to go over. I do not want to place Justice in Child Protection Services; I do not want her in Ms. Harris’ home. Pending my approval, and the finish of the criminal trial, you may get your daughter back.” She stands and walks off her stand towards you. “Mr. Ackles. I will look over the evidence and let you know by the end of Business Hours today on my decision. You guys are free to go.”


	251. Judge Whitehouse Says

“You have to stop pacing Jay. You’ll wear a huge hole in the floor.”

“Why isn’t this judge calling any sooner? I hate  waiting around for something to happen.” he only momentarily stops, but gives a low growl; letting out a frustrated whine.

“I don’t know.” you shrug your shoulders, hoping you had the answer. You knew you didn’t. You had spent enough time with judges and lawyers to know they liked to take their sweet time. “I wish I had the answer for you Jay, but I don’t.”

You had expected the answer last night, but Kristen immediately called you at five, stating the judge needed more time.

So you were expected to wait another full day to hear her answer.

“I hate this. I hate this so much. Why does this shit always happen to me?” he grumbles, falling to the couch quickly.

“Who knows? Maybe it’s preparing you for some bigger thing? Some bigger trial.”

“I honestly don’t have that kind of faith anymore, to be honest.”

You prop your feet up on the hotel coffee table and urge Jensen to lie his head in your lap. You felt extremely bad for him; angry for what he was going through. You wanted things to be different for him, even for JJ; and you hadn’t even met her yet. You wished that you could fix things, but even with your power as a cop; his physical and emotional pain was something you couldn’t fix.

“I’m sorry that you lost faith in someone you once cared about.” you reply, slowly running your fingers through his hair. “I hope that you never lose faith in me.”

“Never.” he sighs and takes your arm, pulling you down to wrap your arm around him. “I think you’re renewing my faith in people. You’ve stayed when you didn’t have to.”

“You’re growing on me Jensen. A lot.” you smile and lean over, hugging him tighter.

Jensen pulls you closer to him, holding you close as if his life depended on it.

* * *

It took a while, but soon you were both comfortably sleeping when you received the call from Kristen.

“I don’t know if I want to know what’s going on. I’m too nervous.” Jensen replies pushing the phone towards you. You had both fallen asleep, you sprawled on top of him and his arms tightly wrapped around you.

You clear your throat, trying to still even the small bundle of nerves that rose in your chest.

“Hello?” you ask quietly.

_“Hey. (Y/N), is Jensen there?” she asks, almost matching your tone._

“Um. He’s a little nervous. He wanted me to take the call.”

_“Well tell him there’s nothing to be worried about. Judge Whitehouse awarded custody to Jensen. Everything is okay. You need to have him go pick up his baby girl.”_

“Really?” you asked excitedly. You sit up quickly and he groans as you elbow him in the groin.  
  
 _“Yes. You need to bring him down to the courthouse, JJ is waiting anxiously to see her dad. And meet the cop lady who saved her biggest hero.”_  
  
“Oh my god.” You squeal. “Thank you! This is amazing Kristen! We’re coming!”  
  
You hit end before she can respond and pull him up with you.  
  
“I get my baby?” Jensen asks happily as you pull him to the door. You slip on your shoes and quickly grab your wallet and keys.  
  
“Yes. Go to your apartment and get the seat. Let’s go.”

* * *

Jensen was nervous as you drove to the courthouse. Everything was exciting for him, he just couldn’t contain it. You could tell that the almost four year old had been nearly non existent in his life the last year.  
  
You sit quietly behind the partition and wait for the judge to speak.

“Mr. Ackles, upon looking through the evidence that Detective Benson and Detective Rawlins gave me, I have found enough evidence to grant you full custody. Upon the end of the criminal trial, we will return to court to further decide. Enjoy your time with your daughter.”

Jensen gives a happy nod and opens his arms as JJ runs past the CPS worker to her father. She buries her head into the crook of his neck and wraps her tiny little arms around his neck. All she can do is give you a shy wave and smile before closing her eyes happily. She was finally with her daddy.


	252. Once Upon A Time

“So. What does this do?” JJ asks. You walk in to her talking with Fin, pointing to a set of hand cuffs on your desk. Fin sits in your seat and JJ sits on the edge, a happy grin on her face.

“Well, those baby girl. Those are handcuffs. We use those to capture the bad guys.”

“And this?” she holds up a charger pack for your Taser.

“That’s a dangerous weapon.” You chastise, walking up. “Only for big kids.”

It had been three weeks since the judge had ruled in favor of Jensen having custody, JJ had quickly wormed her way in to your lives. She of course had Amanda and Fin wrapped around her little finger. She even had your mom starting warm up to her.

“Oh, and that’s a gun.” She points to the piece on your hip. “That’s definitely for big kids.”

“Good job J, you’re learning.” You smile as Jensen praises her and she beams up at her father. “Now, we have to leave (Y/N) to work. Let’s go Jay bird, we’re going to go play with Thomas and Shep and uncle Jared.”

She squeals happily, that’s the only thing she has to hear before pushing herself off the edge of the desk. You give her a wave and after a long kiss from Jensen they leave quickly, JJ happily planning the play date as if she were in charge.

“So, what’s new with the case, or can you not even tell me that?” you ask sitting down on the edge of your desk.

“I do know that Judge Maggie Broucheaux will be taking over the case, and she’s a hard ass. She’ll favor for the true victim, and that was Jensen and JJ.” Fin replies with a nod.

“Have they set a preliminary hearing?”

“No.” he shakes his head, “but between me and Kristen, we can put her away. No doubt.”

“Keep me updated?” you ask. Fin nods and you nod with him. “Good, I want to support him.”

Fin is about to speak but jumps when you all hear your mom’s voice booms across the pit.

“(Y/N)! Get a team together. There was a break in on set of the Once Upon A Time Set.”


	253. Evil Regal

“So you’ve processed the scene, why the hell didn’t we get her statement yesterday?” Toby asked as we walked onto the Once Upon a Time set. Toby was waiting for the trial against Danneel to start, so you borrowed him.

That Flannigan kid was really inexperienced.

“They wouldn’t let me. She had to film. We have about an hour and a half of a window for her lunch break.”

You stop at the front gate of the studio and hold out your badge, requesting passage through to interview Lana Parrilla.

The guard at the gate directed you to the studio offices and you pulled your truck through, waving the young man off.

You park, and no sooner than the second you turn your truck off, your friend Ginnifer Goodwin is outside of the truck, waving goofily. Her husband Josh was behind her making an equally stupid face.

“Good god lady, are you any more pregnant?” you giggle getting out of the truck. Ginny hugs you and laughs.

“I’m ready to be done. Yes, that’s a good way to put it.” Josh smiles and wraps you in a big hug.

“Not that I’m happy to see you and we’re on lunch, but what are you doing here?” she asks as you retreat from her husband’s hug. Toby walks around the front of your truck and walks to you.

“I’m here on official business. Ginny, Josh. This is my partner Toby Cavanaugh. Can you direct us to wherever Ms. Parrilla would be?” you ask. “We have to take her statement for the robbery yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. She was getting food at the kraft services tent. We can take you.” Josh replies. He shakes Toby’s hand and you slowly walk with the two actors towards a part of set that was tented off.

You turn a corner to almost run face to face with a fully costumed Regina.

“Gees.” You groan in surprise.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” She laughs as you back up. She looked just like you had expected, even more magnificent.

“Yeah. It’s okay. I’m always jumpy. Um, we’re the officers that were here yesterday about the burglary. Can we take up a few minutes of your time to get a statement?”

She nods and you follow her a few feet away until you were at “trailer row” a moniker for where everyone’s trailers were.

You passed Josh and Ginny’s trailers.

You even saw Jennifer Morrison’s.

Soon you were stopping at hers, in which she invited you in quickly.

 

“Baby, I’m home.” Jensen calls. You look up from the table to see him and JJ at the front door, peeling off their shoes and jackets.

“Hey.” You reply smiling, looking up from your case.

The more you looked into the robberies at the Once Upon A Time set, the more you were confused.

“That was a really confused look. You okay?” Jensen asks sitting down next to you. JJ runs off to play with Havok and leaves you two to talk.

“Long day. Long, confusing day.” You lean in and kiss him, then stand to walk to your coffee pot.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asks. You bring yourself and him a cup of coffee and sit back down.

“A robbery on the Once Upon A Time set; it would have to be an inside job because you have to give credentials at the front gate. Yet everyone I’m finding to have been near her trailer or around the area at the time she says it was robbed, have all been vetted and have alibis.” You let him take your hand and he kisses your palm before locking his fingers with yours.

“Of course things aren’t going to be easy. You comin?” he asks smiling as he pulls you closer to him.

“Yeah, I’ll be to bed in a few minutes. Tuck JJ in and I’ll be ready by the time you’re done.” You smile at him, and he pulls you in for a bruising kiss.

“Okay. Love you.” He stands and leans over for one more kiss.

“Love you too.” You smile and look back to your work as he walks off.

Looking through the same photos and same statements for the umpteenth time started to bore you, so you got up and called it quits for the night.

The same annoying and inconclusive evidence would still be there the next day.

You start your routine, trying to tire yourself; you straighten up your files, placing them in your backpack. You tidy up your kitchen, moving and removing jars and bottles on the counter to your liking.

You empty the dishwasher, stack all your clean dishes, and even reload the dishwasher.

By the time you had finished in the kitchen, you straighten things along the way to the bedroom, stopping in the guest room JJ had made her own. Havok looks up as you walked in, and you give the small girl a kiss on the cheek as she clutches her latest favorite toy – a large Olaf plush you and Jensen had gotten her after the courts had ruled in favor of Jensen. You give your dog a scratch between the ears and walk back to your room, starting her little CD player as you go.

Jensen was messing around on his phone, and smiles up at you as you slowly strip from your pants and sweatshirt.

“I like you in my shirts.”

“They’re comfortable. I like that I have a lax wardrobe at work. And it smells like you.” You smile and crawl into the bed, wrapping your arms around him. It doesn’t take you long to fall asleep to the light music coming from JJ’s room.


	254. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having a Sunday in with Jensen

“Well, JJ is content to playing the day away with Tom and Shep, I get you to myself.”

“What, Jared isn’t going to hog you?” you giggle and stick your tongue out.

“He tried to, he tried sending Gen back, but I know you two aren’t on good terms yet.”

You sigh and roll over to your side to see Jensen smiling at you as he leans against the door Jam. “I’m glad that we’re alone. Maybe it would give us time to talk?”

He sighs heavily and nods. “Yeah. We’ve needed to talk. I. I just don’t want to pull you away if you don’t like what you hear.”

“Please let me be the judge of that. I don’t want Jared to hate me, and I don’t want to be the one pulling you apart. You haven’t spent a single day with him, since he got here, and he’s been here, what? Almost a month?” You shrug your shoulders, trying to figure out his reasoning.

“Well, I love being with you.”

“Who?” you ask quietly. “Me, or the person you thought I was?”

He clears his throat and blinks back what he was thinking about. You motion for him to come to you, and he does gratefully, lying down next to you. You coax his head into your lap and you start to softy run your fingers around his face.

He catches your finger in his mouth and he nips at it before holding on to you as you wrap your arms around him.

“I love being with you. Sure I thought for a while that you were someone else. Those were good memories, or good dreams.” He sighs and you kiss him on the forehead a few times.

“Do you still think that way? That it should be that way?” you ask cautiously.

“I. In those dreams, I made stupid choices when it came to us. I let Danneel get in between us. I let her hurt JJ emotionally. Hurt you. I’m not going to do that, Ever again.”


	255. Stand Up

“Hey Benson! You have a visitor.”

You look up to see an officer walk through the doors and wait until you acknowledged him.

You look down to your watch, it wasn’t time for Jensen to get back, so you knew it wasn’t him. You nod and wait, curious to see who was coming to see you.

Jared slowly walks through the door holding JJ.

“Hey Jay bird!” you smile standing. You close the file you had been keeping for Jensen’s case and you smile as she pulls out of Jared’s grasp to approach you.

You pick her up and kiss her little cheek, waiting for her to say something.

“Hi pretty (Y/N)!” she smiles, taking your cheeks in her little hands. She kisses your cheek back and giggles.

“What are you doing here?” you ask with a smile.

“Daddy is coming to pick me up, so Unka Jared is dropping me off.”

“Oh, daddy is coming. Okay, you can stay with me until he gets here.” You look to Jared who’s giving you an uncomfortable look. “In fact guess who’s here?”

“Fim?” she asks curiously. You giggle at her attempt to say Fin’s name.

“Yeah. Fin is here. Let’s go see Fin while I talk to your uncle Jared.” You reply walking a few feet. Fin was behind you, ready to take JJ from you.

You wait until he’s left, listening to her squeal happily as he tickled her.

“So, is Jensen really coming, or did you want to check up on me, see if I’m good enough?”

“I. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“Yeah, I think so.” You scoff. You walk off towards the hallway, where there was a vending machine and wait for him to follow. You turn and see him walking towards you, hands shoved in his pocket. “I’ll give you a few minutes. For Jensen, but that’s all.”

“I just don’t think that it’s healthy for him to be around you. For him to linger on what he thought he had.”

“I get it. I’ve heard the stories, the dreams. I get it. But he knows they were dreams. I was in no way, shape or form coerced into loving him Jared. Can’t you let your best friend, your brother have that?” you ask.

“I. I don’t know.”

“Well, despite the fact that you hate me for an unbiased, baseless reason, I’m still going to fight for Jensen’s well being and I’ll always fight for JJ.” An officer starts to walk past you. “Joe! Please escort Mr. Padalecki back to his vehicle.”

The officer nods and waits until Jared is ready to walk away. You watch as he leaves, wondering why he hated you so much.

It was interrupted quickly as JJ ran out to you happily.

Right now you only cared about her.

About JJ.

About yourself.

And caring about you meant being with the two people that cared the most for you.


	256. Unexpected Visitor

"I guess Jared is in town, you going to go out and get a drink or something?" you ask walking in to the kitchen.

"I'm never doing that again. We can have drinks here if he wants, but I don't want to do that again."

"I know he hates me, but he's welcome to be here. I know it's been a while since you've seen him and I know you miss him."

"What do you mean he hates you?" Jensen sits at the counter and takes a swig of the beer he's drinking.

"I am not good enough for you apparently, he's made it abundantly clear that he doesn't like me. Especially after that dream thing you had."

"I shouldn't have told Jared. He was going to make a big deal about it." he sighs and peels at the beer label.

"Well, do you still imagine me as your wife?" you ask. "Is that all you are obsessing about?"

"I mean. I loved that time. I wasn't miserable like I was before I had met you.”

You let out a scoff and shake your head.

“What?” Jensen asks. “I’m serious.”

“You were miserable before I came along?” You try and mask your lack of confidence.

“Yeah, why would you ask that? I’ve loved every minute of these last few months. Even the moments I’ve been in a hospital, or the psych ward.”

“Despite the fact of what she did, I envy her. She got you first.” You sigh and lean against Jensen, looping your arm through his. You start to play with the hem of his sleeve, letting your fingers graze against his bicep.

“And she lost me.” He takes your hand and holds it against his arm. “If you want, we can talk about it. I know that you feel like you need to know.”

“Yeah. I want to know. I just want to know why the hell he keeps saying I’m a bad person, that I’m bad for you. Maybe I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did yesterday when he dropped JJ off at the precinct.”

“He still shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

You look him in the eye, and he looks worn out and sad. “But I was pretty abrupt and harsh.”

“But I’ve never, ever seen him disrespect a woman, even if he disagreed or didn’t like them.” Jensen takes a drink. “I don’t know what’s gotten in to him.”

“Maybe if you tell me, I can detect. I can see what I think is his reason.” You smile, kissing him a few times on the cheek. He had started to grow what you would call a “healthy” beard, and the facial hair tickled at your lips. You give a hushed giggle and he pulls you in to his arms.

“I just don’t want it to change your mind about me.”

“Don’t let that scare you. Just tell me baby.” You urge.

And then it was a long story. Almost two hours of all the tales he had remembered.

Some were good, some were not so great. You had your share of trials. Him and you.

It wasn’t sunshine and daisies.

It wasn’t perfect.

“Are you obsessing over the fact that you could possibly have that? That you have to have that life?” You ask quietly. “Because I can see where I wouldn’t want you to do that if I were Jared. If you were so focused on that life that, well that was all you were thinking about. I would be worried.”

“I admit I that I want that. We had two beautiful girls in one part. Twins. Then in the other one, we had over half a soccer team. We had a family, and we were complete.”

“But?” you ask clasping your hand in his.

“But on the other hand in one dream, Danneel made our life a living hell and half the time I thought you didn’t want to be with me. The other dream. Well. There was no JJ, and you ended up with cancer.”

“I don’t want to live with those realities. I want to make new memories.”

“Is this an issue that could hurt our relationship?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want it to. So I’m going to talk to someone. Jared suggested a good person.”

“I don’t mean to speak negatively against him, but do you think he’s partial? Do you think that gave you the name of someone that isn’t going to side with him?”

“Not that I can imagine.” He responds. He stands and pulls you with him, and you walk slowly to the couch with him. “I know you know he only has my best interest at heart.”

“I do, but when I’m attacked, I.” you sigh. “I’m a cop Jensen, I’m going to go on the defensive.”

“If he agreed to talk to you, would you listen to his side of the story?”

“I’d be more flexible if I knew he wouldn’t attack me for being a bad girlfriend. For being bad for you.” You look down and twist your small cup of alcohol in your hand. “Am I that bad for you?”

“No. I don’t think you are bad for me. I think that I have some things I need to work through. I’m not perfect, but I believe we have potential. That our life together has great potential.”

You sink into the couch, letting your body lie next to his. He tucks your head under his chin and joins you in a lying position.

“Let’s talk about it later.” You mutter giving him a kiss on the neck.

 

Two days later:

After a long day of working at the precinct, still pouring over the case of the now robberies at the Once Upon A Time studio; you were excited to go home.

You had three days off, you were spending time with JJ and Jensen, and he’d even get to meet Mona. Mona was one of your only friends and you wanted the special people in your life to know each other.

A knock on the door resounds through out the hall, only stopping once Havok had started barking.

Like always, you opened the door cautiously, wondering if it was Mona waiting to surprise you.

“Oh my god.” You mutter quietly, letting the glass of water drop from your hands.


	257. Saved Me

A frown fell from your lips, you pull your bottom lip between your teeth, and immediately your eyes dart past his shoulder. You were hoping that someone would come by and rescue, even though you made it a point to not be a damsel in distress.

"What do you want?" your eyes finally make contact with his bloodshot blue eyes, despite the whites of his eyes being red, his eyes looked like a grey pool of water.

"Came to see my best girl."

Where the hell was your gun when you needed it?

"You have a restraining order, you need to leave. Now."

"Come on (Y/N), don't be rude. Let me in." he growls. "You used to be so hospitable."

"I've learned from my mistake. I've learned a lot when it comes to my past with you."

"Don't be hasty sweetheart," he smiles with a drunken grin. His face is sunken in and ashen; he has dark circles under his eyes and a 5 o’ clock shadow frames his face. "That isn't like you."

He was right.

You weren't usually that hasty. You thought logically, you planned and you never got caught off guard.

He caught you off guard. Big time.

"I've got a police dog. He's protective of me."

"Sure he is, and he'd be pretty protective if he were in the apartment with you." You squint your eyes and wait for an explanation, gripping the door tighter. "I saw your partner take your dog. I've been casing this place out for weeks."

"Well, you'd know that I'm armed. I’m a cop.” You reply.

“You are a cop, but you aren’t armed. You left without your gun, and you came back without your gun. I know how it is sweetheart.”

“Leave me alone. I have every right to call the cops. My partner can come back.” You try and give him an option. “Or you can leave and you won’t be arrested for violating your restraining order.”

“Nice try sweetheart. I highly doubt you have your phone, and Cavanaugh is long gone.”

You give him a glare and go to snarkily mumble your way through your situation when Jared walks up the hall.

Visibly you smile, although you didn’t want to talk to him. You didn’t want to hear him call you a crappy person, yet again.

“(Y/N), everything okay?” he asks stopping behind the man at your door.

“No. I was just trying to tell this gentlemen to leave me alone. Seems he can’t take no for an answer. He can’t take a hint.”

“Is he bothering you,” he pauses only a minute, leaning a little past the man to give you a small look. “Dear?”

“Dear?” the guy scoffs. “I’ve been casing this place, and I don’t see any proof of you two being in any kind of relationship.”

“Looks like you weren’t doing a good job.” Jared mutters. You slowly link your arm with his, holding on to his bicep. Jared was playing a game so you would too. “Babe, we gotta get ready for dinner. K? Reservation is at seven.”

You nod, trying not to let his endearment get to you, to let the man see your face.

“You? And him?” he points to Jared and laughs. “That’s good. That’s real rich. Okay, whatever. Like it’ll last.”

“Well, whatever you say man.” He turns to you, letting go of your arm. With a swift turn, he places his hand on your cheek and strokes it softly. He kisses you once on the lips, crossing more lines than you could imagine and backs off. “Please get off our property before I call the cops.”

You both watch in silence as the man staggers down the hall. Once out of earshot, you pull out of his grasp and walk back in to the apartment.

“Who in the fucking hell was that?” he asks following you.

“Who in the fucking hell was that?” you groan. “What in the fucking hell was that? Really?”

“It’s called acting.”

“It’s called crossing a line Jared. You already hate me, don’t give Jensen a reason to hate me.”


	258. Put up your Guard

**Jensen's POV** :

"Okay, she _will not_ come out of the bathroom for anything, so what did you say to her Jare?"

"What did _I_ say to her?" he scoffs at you. "I didn't say anything to your precious, _can't do anything wrong_ , girlfriend. Ask her. She'll tell you."

"She isn't talking to even me. All she is doing is crying, so what boundary did you cross, yet _again_?"

Jared purses his lips, but stays silent for a moment. "Some guy was harassing her. I was acting like her boyfriend to make him leave her alone."

"So? That's good. She won't think you fucking hate her." you reply harshly. "Who was he?"

"I don't know if he was an ex or a parolee, but he was drunk and he was trying to get in and she was unarmed. I was helping her out."

"Then why won't she speak to me? It’s like _she's_ done something wrong?" you ask quietly.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I kissed her. I kissed her to seal the deal so the guy would go away."

"You what?!" you yelled. "Why would you do something like that? You have a wife. Kids. What if word gets out? What if that guy knew who _you_ were that they could go to the press."

"It's called acting Jay, That used to be your first priority. Acting. You know your job? That was your priority after your family and me and Gen and the boys."

"Wow, sorry that my happiness is an issue for you Jared." you groan and shake your head. "Here I'm worried about your image, and if this were to get out, and all you care about is your self."

"She isn't good for you Jay! You're putting yourself in these stupid situations, and it's her fault."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way." You reply bluntly. “I’m sorry that what that woman and my ex did to me was _my_ fault.

"You're in some sort of fantasy land. She's not your wife. Danneel was. That life. That life was a dream." Jared rebuts.

"She's as real as she'll ever be. And Danneel wasn't a good person. She attempted to take my life from me, and you're siding with her over the person that saved my life?"

You place your hands on his chest and give him a shove. He skids back a few steps and shakes his head. 

"You had something good. Why the hell did you get divorced in the first place?"

"Jared, I'm not going to explain my life to you, just like you don't explain your life to me. Danneel and I fell out of love, we divorced, end of story. Yeah it was a good dream and yeah I want that, but I have her. And I have JJ. I thought I had you, but you're being an asshole."

"I'm not doing anything." Jared replies, planting his feet and sending a fist your way.

Before you can think clearly and stop, you and your best friend are brawling in your girlfriend's living room. A swing crosses your right temple, staggering you back a few feet. You take blow after blow before finally you had enough.

Jared was being a punk, and you weren't going to let him treat you like that.

Treat (Y/N) like that.

Jared launching you into her coffee table was what finally brought (Y/N) out of her room.

"What the fucking hell are you two doing?"

"This is none of your business (Y/N). This is between me and Jensen."

"None of my damn business? You better re think what you just said.”  
  
She looks down to see you and Jared on the floor, Jared’s arm almost around your throat.  
  
“Yeah, not your business. This is between us. We’re _family_.”  
  
She blinks, and you know she’s trying to fight the tears back.  
  
“You know what Jared,” she replies, catching a tear from falling. “I’ve tried to deal with the fact that you’re protective of Jensen, and that you care for him and his wellbeing. But you know what? **You’re one insult away from starting a war,** and it’s one you don’t want to start. **”**

“Babe.” You groan, attempting to shove Jared off of you. “Don’t walk off. It’s okay. We’re just being idiots.”  
  
“No.” you watch her shake her head and fold her arms. “Go ahead and figure out what’s more important. Brawling in my living room with him or me.”  
  
You watch as she walks off, and you can hear the front door creak open.  
  
“Get your act together and stop fighting, but if it’s in my home I don’t want either one of you here. Get out.”  
  
“(Y/N).” You groan.  
  
“Don’t (Y/N) me Jensen,” she replies sharply. “I know you were defending my honor and I love that you did that, but I’m not going to listen to you fight over me, and I’m not going to let you destroy my apartment.”  
  
Jared releases you from the ground, and you sit up, pushing him off of you.  
  
“Don’t do this baby. I’m. We’re good.” You plead.  
  
“Come back when you aren’t hitting each other and I’ve had time to clean up.” She points out the door. “Now.”  
  
“What about that guy?” Jared pipes up.  
  
“Not that you care, but I have my gun.” She lifts up her shirt and reveals her glock in the back of her pants. “And my partner is coming back with my dog. Just get out. Both of you!”  
  
You give her a weak smile, but listen to her, leaving her behind. Jared follows you quickly and you give him an angry shove.

* * *

 **Your POV** :  
  
It takes you a few minutes to calm down, and after a full glass of wine, you’re even better. You stare at your messy living room, and groan as you have to clean up a demolished – yet brand new – living room set.  
  
You put the bigger pieces in a pile and start to move your furniture when Mona calls.  
  
She was too tired, so she wanted to get settled into her hotel room and you’d meet tomorrow.  
  
You promise her an exciting day tomorrow and you hang up, not really wanting to do anything either.  
  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
  
You walk slowly to the door, the knocking – no – pounding becoming faster.  
  
“I said to g- Um. Hi.” You reply looking up.  
  
You were expecting Jared. Or Jensen, or even both.  
  
You _weren’t_ expecting Gen, and both of her little boys.  
  
“Hi, I think we need to talk about our squabbling boys, _huh_?


	259. Strike One

“First off before we say anything, you are so lucky.”

“What are you talking about Gen?” Jensen asks impatiently. He acted as if the time spent apart from you was probably killing him.

Good, you thought. He actually missed you.

“I’m talking about that you made a big mess, and you left your sweet girlfriend alone to clean it. You were the ones that caused it.” She shakes her head. “I didn’t want to meet her this way, and frankly I’m surprised she let me in. Thanks Jared.”

Jared gives his wife a face, but from the way he backed down, you knew she had given him the “don’t even try me,” look.

“So, you’re going to go sit at that table, and you’re going to listen. You aren’t going to say anything. Got it?” Gen puts her hands on her hips. Jensen nods, and Jared follows his lead quickly, not wanting to be in hot water with his wife. “And then you’re going to go out and get her a new coffee table and side tables Jared. Deal?”

Jared sighs glumly, but shakes his head in agreement. Gen hesitantly looks back to you, sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of you. Before; you take a bite you sigh and slowly nod, giving Gen permission to let them in.

Jensen bolts for the kitchen, but stops in his footsteps when he sees Mona sitting on your right. Gen pushes past him and before he can sit down, she sits down on your left.

“Wh. Who is this?” Jensen stutters.

“The best friend she was so excited to introduce you to. But apparently all you can do is bicker like a kid.” She looks to you and leans forward. “Do you want me here (Y/N/N)?”

“I honestly didn’t want you here when we were having at it Mon. I don’t want you to hate him.” You shovel a mouthful of rice into your mouth and drop your fork on the plate.

“Well, first impressions are pretty lasting. I should probably leave before I think any less of him (Y/N/N).” she pushes her chair back. “I’ll take Havok with me. Let you have some time to hash this out. Maybe I won’t hate him as much when I come back. K?”

You give a nod and smile at your friend. “Thanks Mon. Love ya girl.”

“Love you too.” She winks and beckons for Havok who happily follows her. “Nice meeting you Gen.”

Gen waves to her sleepily and leans in to you, putting her head on her hand. She grabs after a piece of chicken on your plate and pops it in to her mouth.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m so sorry babe.” Jensen mutters leaning in. He was across from Gen and he tries to lean in closer to you. “I shouldn’t have given in to Jared. He was baiting me, I got angry. I should’ve. I should’ve stopped.”

“I wasn’t talking about you Jensen.” Gen quips, taking another piece of chicken. You hadn’t eaten anything since they left, and you were just pushing everything around your plate. “I was talking about my husband. Because quite frankly I’m rather upset. You’ve never ever in the five, almost six years we’ve been married, ever disrespected a woman. Even if you didn’t like her. Why the hell would you do that to her?”

“This is upsetting the balance.” Jared replies.

He stays back against the chair, while Jensen still stays leaned in, closer to you.

“All of that. That was a dream. Why does he have to think that the dream he had, he’s gonna get?”

“The thing you don’t seem to understand Jared, is that he knows it was a dream. He knows that the life he was dreaming about, was just a dream. He’s working through it.” You spit.

“Working through it, and he’s sleeping with the reminder.”

“He’s been working through it almost three times a week, and I’ve been going to every one with him, so I can understand. So I can be there for him.”

“You are putting away his ex wife.”

“Technically I only arrested her. The ADA is putting her away. Blame him. Not me.” You reply leaning forward. “I still don’t get why you hate me. Yeah, I kind of get it. He’s your best friend. But you don’t know me. Don’t judge me until you get to know me.”

“Yet I see you casting judgment against me.” Jared replies. “It’s in your face.”

“You’ve had your chance. All you’ve done is demean and belittle me. Why would I want to get to know you Jared? Since I’m just a bad person?” you ask standing. You grab your wine glass and walk to the kitchen, pulling the bottle from its spot and pouring yourself a healthy portion.

You lean against the counter, and take a swig of red wine, before wiping a small tear that had formed at the corner of your eye.

Jensen immediately pushes his chair back and walks over to you. You had been missing his presence long enough, that you welcome him quickly.

“We’ve had a good thing going Jay. This.” He motions to the two of you. “This isn’t good. She isn’t good. She isn’t good for you Jay.”

You tense in Jensen’s arms, but swallow back the last gulp of your wine and shake your head.

“You know. I’ve been called many deplorable things in my time as a cop. Never have I ever heard such rude words out of a guy I thought was nice.”

You turn to pour the rest of the wine in the sink, and sigh.

“Good night guys, see yourself out.”


	260. Grovel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen groveling.

You lean back and sigh, letting the hot jets of your master bathroom tub sooth your aching back. After Jared had left, Jensen had sulked into his office he had made in your spare bedroom. Gen stayed with you a while, sitting on your bed as you cried.

You weren’t even sure why you were crying, but she was able to console you, talk you through why Jared was acting the way he was.

After Jared had returned with all new furniture, Gen decided to leave and you were alone.

After being stuck in your bedroom for almost two hours, you walk out to the kitchen to find it empty. You walk in to the kitchen, helping yourself to a healthy helping of more wine. Your phone lights up from it’s Bose charging system, and Mona had sent you a text, planning for dinner tomorrow night.

Sure, decide what you want to eat the most, and I’ll find the best place Vancouver has to offer. You reply quickly, dropping your phone on counter.

Your stomach growls directing you to the leftover rice and chicken; and you quickly open the fridge. Right in front of all your left overs, was your favorite Mexican food. He had to have gone out and taken an almost twenty minute driver just to get it.

Taped on to the bag was a small note in his writing.

Thought you’d be hungry, saw you weren’t eating much earlier. I had to go get something real fast, I’ll be back soon. Enjoy love.

There wasn’t a question or doubt in your mind, you were starving. In what seemed like mere seconds you had inhaled your enchilada and rice, and were washing your dishes as Jensen walked back in.

“Hey baby,” he quietly smiles, letting you know of his arrival.

You turn to see him putting a bag by the table.

“Hey.” You sigh and start to dry the plate, turning back to place the plate in it’s spot. “What is that?”

“Some stuff I’m going to set up for a nice hot bath for you. You can be alone, or if you want. I’ll join you. Just us. All alone.”

“A hot bath does sound nice.” You step forward and take the lapels of his jacket in your hands.

“Anything for you sweetie. Anything for my girl.”


	261. Please

“Just give him a chance Mona. You’ll like him. A lot.”

“I don’t like what he did to you, (Y/N/N).” she pauses. “You didn’t deserve that. I’m not gonna forgive him.”

“Well, I have. If you really should be mad at someone, it was Jared that started this, but that’ll be on the mend too.”

“Why?” she asks you, shock on her face. “He was a dick.”

“Yeah. He was. But I know that Gen is knocking him in to shape, and the fact that Jensen hasn’t been talking to him should help.”

She gives you a sigh and shakes her head, pulling open the door of the nearest deli downtown. “I shouldn’t. I should say no to this, but I can’t say no to you for some odd reason.”

“It’s because you love me.” You smile at your best friend and she can only agree.

 

By the time you had gotten home, she said she’d meet you for dinner at your favorite diner, and you were finally alone with Jensen.

“Did she agree to meet up and have dinner with us and Larsen’s?” he asks as you walk in to the bedroom.

He had the right idea, half naked under the sheets and resting. He props himself up on his elbow and gives you a wink, pulling the sheets back; revealing his covered – and naked half.

“You are tempting me. I should be getting ready.” You groan.

“We have enough time and you look gorgeous already.”

You give a laugh as you look down at your yoga pants and shake your head. “I’m in yoga pants, and I’m sweaty from a Zumba class. Why on earth would I wear this?”

“If I had my way, we’d have food here, at home. Alone.”

“I know, but I want you to meet Mona. She’s my best friend, and really the only person who really knows me besides you. I want you to know each other.” You skim out of your pants and toss them aside, and quickly slip in next to him. “I want this to work. Please?”

He sighs and nods slowly, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “Of course, anything for you baby.”

You rub his chest softly; kissing and nipping at his skin. “She promises to behave if you do.”

“I may not be able to keep my hands off of you if you keep this up princess.” 

“Keep that promise sir.” You give him one more kiss on the chest as you roll on top of him. “Please.”


	262. The Colonel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your dog getting a shot to star in Supernatural.

“Hey. Hey. Guess what?” Jensen asked excitedly as he ran in to the apartment. You had officially finished your two weeks notice and were excitedly waiting to tell him.

With everything that had been happening, you didn’t get a chance to tell him.

But of course, that meant more time off and that meant more time being with him.

“What?” you smiled excitedly. He wrapped his arms around you and took a quick spin before kissing you on the lips.

“Well, I know you never wanted to act. That you like behind the scenes, but we need a German Shepard.”

“What for?” you ask.

“Well, you remember The Colonel?” he asks, smiling and kissing you again.

“Yeah, the gorgeous German Shepard in my all time favorite episode?” you wink and wag your eyebrows. “Well, besides Changing Channels.”

He scoffs and shakes his head. “Yes that episode.”

“Okay. Well, what about Colonel?” you ask looking up to him and wrapping your arms around him tighter.

“He’s coming back and we need a German Shepard. They wanted me to see if you would be willing to let Havok get paid to be the Colonel. He’s really good at listening. They would even pay you to be an extra and to be on set with him.”

“Well, I guess I have time on my hands now.” He purses his lips and cocks his head, confused at your statement. “My two weeks was up. I’m officially not a cop anymore. That means I get more time with you. More surprise visits to set. More time.”

“Really?” he asks.

You nod and smile at his happy, goofy and aloof face. “Yeah. Really. Now go tell your people that my people say Havok is willing to take the job.”

With that you give him a kiss and skip happily to your bedroom, hoping he would follow.


	263. Out of Control

To say that Havok’s first day of work had gone splendidly would’ve been an understatement.

At first you thought that Jensen had over exaggerated to his bosses, but oh no, your dog had to go above the call of duty for his first day.

Which meant you had to give yourself a big pat on the shoulder.

“The dog is asleep, getting rested up for tomorrow, and I’m all yours.” Jensen smiles. He sits down and shows you a photo of Havok patiently sitting on the floor in front of JJ’s bed, JJ attempting to read him a bedtime story. The second one he passes, was one of JJ and Havok sharing a bed, JJ’s little arms hugging the dog tightly.

“I’m glad that JJ can love on Havok. I think he appreciates having someone that matches his energy.” You giggle, nestling further into his arms.

“Getting old, gorgeous?” you look up as he winks and tightens his arms around you. He gives you a kiss on the forehead and you instinctively tighten your grip on him.

You groan and laugh with him. “More than you know it.”

“Feeling too old to do something fun tonight?” he asks with a mischievous grin.

“Jensen Ross Ackles!” You squeal. You look towards JJ’s door and turn to him, quieting yourself quickly. “Your daughter is in the other room.”

“Yeah, and she’s snoring with a stuffy nose and ears, and has her Disney music on. She can’t really hear much. She’s quite blocked off.”

“I dunno Jensen.” You think. You know you’re going to say yes to him, you just want to torture him.

“Oh come on, please?” he whines, tugging on your arm. “My incisions are healed, you’re all mended. Please?”

You sigh and giggle, trying to maintain your control. “As long as you’re quiet. If not, I may have to do something about it.”

“Please?” he asks, brushing his thumb across your lips.

“Fine.” You sit up, snatching his wrist in your small hand. “But what I say goes, m’kay?” you are quiet and quick to stand, but your handsome partner willingly follows.

 

“So, I want to try something really different.” Jensen walks to you across the room as you’ve dropped your final garment on the floor. He’s standing barely clothed, his arms across his flushed chest.

“What do you mean baby?” you coo softly, locking your fingers into his, forcing his arms apart. “Not liking this “pretend game” we’re playing?”

“Oh baby.” He groans. “Yeah, everything is fine.” He nods. Two fingers tilt your chin until he’s looking in to your eyes. “I am in love with every second. I just. I.”

“What?”

“I. I just want to lose control. I have had to be places, do things, listen to people, tell people my feelings. I just. Don’t. Want. To.”

“I get it.” You rub his arms gently and smile. “You don’t want to have to take all the work? You want to just feel?”

He nods quickly, flexing uncomfortably at his sudden admission.

“I get it baby. You don’t always want to have to do. You want to be on the receiving end? To really be on the receiving end?” You cup his cheeks quickly kissing him on the full lips. Even though his lips were plump, and soft, there was a chapped give that made your lips tingle as you touched him. “You don’t have to be worried about asking for something like that. Now, get on your back, it’s your turn to receive. My turn to give. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” he smiles, replying snarkily, trying to hide the wide smile on his face.

You take a nip at his ear and breathe in, “Get naked. Get on the bed and get naked. Now.”

He breathes in heavily, pulling away from you and nods – conforming to your request. In seconds he’s pulling at his boxers, letting out a frustrated yell as he forgets to step out of his boxers.

“Calm down Jensen. I’m not going anywhere.” You reply. He finally calms down enough to sit back on the bed and kick his boxers away; and he smiles waiting for your next move.

“Good boy.” You praise. “Now, wait in anticipation while I go get myself ready. Lie down and get comfortable. I need to get a few things.” You give him a wink and he groans loudly. He quickly claps a hand over his mouth, hoping he hadn’t been to loud for his sleeping daughter to hear.

“Sorry.” He whispers.

You give your head a shake and roll your eyes. “Don’t make me get that ball gag you got as a gag gift from Jared and Misha.”

His eyes widen at your response. “I know where you hide things. I’m a cop. Well, I’m an ex cop. But still. I’m a cop.”

He nods shielding his eyes and sighs, trying to say something you know he’s been dying to say. You take your time searching through your personal stash of toys to return with your choices – a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in your left hand and leather cuffs dangling around your right wrist.

“Okay, are you ready handsome?” you ask smiling. He looks up to you from the bed and nods. You slowly kneel between his legs, dropping your treasures down next to you. “I think we’ll try with out these first? And now that I’m in control, we’ve got a few rules. Okay?”

He nods, trying to find words. You hadn’t set boundaries for your little games, so he kept quiet waiting for your response.

“Good boy. Now, rules. We’ve got some new rules now that things are changing. You will not touch me unless I tell you. If you touch me, I think we’ll have to cuff you. Okay?” you pause, waiting for him to answer, but he only nods. “Answer me please Jensen.”

“Yes. Yes ma’am.” He clears his throat. Even though he was trying to avoid your direct gaze, you could see a definite twinkle in his eyes; the man was enjoying losing all control.

You smile and rub his thighs, his erection twitches as your hand comes closer to his lap as you caress the soft skin of his body.

“Good boy, and I think you can call me by my name. How about that?” You wink trying to keep this as controlling-yet-tame as possible.

“Yes. (Y/N).” He breathes in heavily, relief washing over him. He shudders a sigh, and you still wouldn’t understand how him losing all control helped him.

“Okay, and you know the colors?” you ask.

He closes his eyes, and with a grin recites what you want. “Green is go.” He clears his throat. “Yellow is slow. Red is stop.”

“And if you can’t breathe or talk?” you scratch lightly at his thighs, causing him to hiss.  
“Triple tap. I’ll triple tap your arm or leg or whatever I can reach. And if I can’t use my hands . . .”

“You’ll shake your head three times. Okay? Nod to agree, because you aren’t going to talk from here on out.”

“Yes (Y/N).” You give him a look that means business and he quickly nods, rectifying his mistake.

“Good boy, now another word, and I’ll gag you.”

With an added effort to show he was listening, he puts his hands behind his head.

“So good for me,” you coo. “So beautiful and laid out for me.”

You put your hands on his stomach, and deftly rub and caress at the pudge you loved so much. Your fingers skate up his chest teasing one nipple, then the next. He squirms at your touch, even more as you lavish a bite right after with your tongue.

“Gees, so sensitive.” You laugh lightly, continuing at your pleasing yet annoying quest. You lick over the sensitive nub once more. “Is that bothering you?”

He groans, but clamps his mouth shut, waiting it out.

You appreciated the motion of his muscles as he twitched at your touch. The roll and flex of the strength underneath his skin, his broad shoulders strained as he waited for your next move.

A possessive heat surges through you, he was so good at becoming totally pliant, but he was still so responsive and needy. You loved having him underneath you, having him be fully yours.

You suck a mark on his neck, baring your teeth. He moves quickly, wrapping his arms around you, forgetting your rules. You forget it for a few seconds, letting yourself get in to the task at hand, a big and visible hickey on his neck.

He was yours and you’d claim him.

He lets you know he’s enjoying himself after a rather long bite under his ear causes him to groan.

“God. (Y/N).”

You tilt your head at him and furrow your eyebrows. “I thought you weren’t going to speak or touch me Jensen.”

He clears his throat but has no good answer. In your little game, he had been caught and your submissive man had to be punished.

“I guess we’re going to have you tied up.” You turn behind you to grab at the two leather cuffs, and turn back to him. A long chain connects the cuffs and he holds his wrists out. You kiss the soft skin of the inside of his arm before you buckle the restraint, making sure it was tight enough to your liking. He could slip away if he wanted to, even though you knew he probably wouldn’t. You weave the chain through the slats of your headboard before fastening the other one to his wrist quickly.

“Color?” you ask, waiting for him to speak out loud.

“Green. Fuck, this is so green.”

You smile run your fingers down his chest; red angry lines follow in their path. He pulls against the cuffs, testing just to make sure that he is still at the color green. His breath hitches, coming a little fast after, the feel of the leather chaffing at his skin, spurring him on. “You okay?”

He clamps his mouth shut, trying not to speak and he quickly nods his head.

“Did you expect this, did you even think I would say yes to this?” you ask quietly. “Speak!” you’re a little harsh and he flinches at your tone.

“No. I didn’t.”

“No you didn’t, what?” You ask, hand lying down on his throat. You squeeze slightly and he swallows the bile in his mouth back.

“No. I didn’t (Y/N),” he states, following your rule.  
You trail your fingers down his chest, already damp with sweat from all the foreplay.

“Did you miss me today? Was it a long day on set with out me being so busy?” you ask sweetly. You test his ability to listen to you, so you tighten your hand around his throat. You even take a nipple in your teeth and pull. He nods quickly, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Oh, I missed you to.” You rub yourself against him, inching your way down his body until you’re grinding against his hips. “It was tricky, being with the dog on set. Not you. It was so hard.”

His skin tasted clean, yet faintly salty as you licked a line up and down his chest, finally ending up between his legs – up close and personal with the most intimate part of his body. You kiss the tip of his cock gently, scooting even further down the bed. You would pay attention to that part of him later; your goal was to rile him on down lower.

You suck at his balls, pulling them out of your mouth with a pop – your wet lips slid over every bit of him as you worshiped your favorite part of him. Jensen’s hips shake and he gasps as your tongue flutters over his hole, so you grin against him and do it more – loving the reaction from him.

You thrived on this feeling of control and power you had. You never really did this; you were content to just have an intimate act of sex him. One day he would be on top, or one day it’d be you. The power you had when someone was beneath you – especially Jensen – pushing him almost past everything he probably had experienced, it was giving you this high that always wanted to last far longer than the usual post sex high.

But of course with Jensen, there was always something more.

It wasn’t the typical rush you got with past partners, it was purely Jensen. The way he sounded when he came off his high, the little grunts and groans when he was pleasured. It was the way you were a goddess, sent for purely his joy only.

It made you fucking crazy.

“Such a handsome little man,” you coo, continuing to tease him. Your tongue edges around his hole as he spreads his legs farther apart – groaning and inviting you in.  
You work your tongue into him slowly, keeping your mouth soft and wet. The chains holding him rattle as he strained against them, unable to control himself any more.

He groans, trying to hold it in. “Oh, you love this. Don’t you?” you leaned up on your elbows to look at him. You trace where your mouth had been with a finger. He tries to push his hips into you, trying to take your finger inside of himself. He was desperate for any kind of sensation. Any kind of feeling. You didn’t know if he’d go for it but you kept pushing; moving your mouth back up the underside of his cock.

“Not yet Jay. Don’t be greedy,” you pull way. “You know I’ll only make it worse for you.”

He only nods, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. He held still long enough, that you reward him by dipping your tongue inside as far as you could.

“Fuck!” You catch him as he arches his back off the bed and grips at the chains tethering him to the bed.

“You’re talking. We can’t wake up JJ, and what was my rule?”

“No speaking.” His wrecked voice gives you chills down your spine but you continue to work at his dick.

“Then what do I need to do?” You ask stopping for a second. You go back to paying attention to him and wait for his answer. He lets out a moan and you stop, pulling at the tender skin of his ball sac before looking to him. “Tell me. I need to hear the words.”

He writhes against the chains, with so much more than lust in his face. He had a dark need, unable to find release any other way.

“Punish me. You need to punish me.”

The glint was still in his eyes, and you couldn’t help but get turned on even more.

He was going to get punished. You were going to help him in any way you could. You slid off the bed quickly, only stopping to relieve yourself of your clothes, and to pick a riding crop on the wall. Jensen stares at you with big, hungry eyes as you walk to him, slowly and gently rubbing the tip of the crop from the base of his throat down to his cock. You circle his erection a few times, just to watch it twitch and jump eagerly.

He shifts and moves eagerly, moving with the crop and you shake your head.

“No. Jensen. Legs down, spread em.” You order. He was totally at your mercy; vulnerable and perfect, and all you wanted to do was mark up his perfectly creamy skin.

Without a word, you pick the riding crop back up and strike, right across his right thigh. Jensen cries out, a passionate and relieved sound leaving his mouth. You alternate from thigh to thigh a few times until he’s bucking his hips without any progress.

“(Y/N),” he mutters against the “thwack” of the riding crop. You strike at his thighs; you move to his stomach and chest, alternating around his skin. You hit him again and again; your body reacts to the red marks appearing on his skin, down to the pretty noises he made trying to keep quiet from verbally begging.

“Please.” He mutters. “Please (Y/N). Please Mistress.”

“Please what?” you growl.

“Take me. I need you to take me.” He grips on his chains as you hit him with the crop.

“Fine,” you offer. “I’m going to sit on you, no moving while I finish your punishment.”

Jensen was more than ready. You could feel him trying to hold back coming with every strike you let down on him. You could feel him try and breathe through the pleasure filled pain; his body thrashing and tensing against the cuffs.

You were surprised at how quiet he had managed to stay.

You found yourself trying not to come as well, and he was the only one you wanted to have come inside of you. Every time.

Lining up with him, the head of his cock breaches through your wet heat, as you quickly sink down on him. He groans, eyes rolling back in his head, and he clamps his mouth shut, not wanting to talk, to break your rule; not wanting to wake JJ. You adjust to his length and girth, his head rubbing your sweet spot. Sweat rolls over the lines of his muscles, his chest heaves and you listened as he grunted – trying to recover and prepare himself for what you had next.

With a soft “thwack”, you let the crop hit his chest, one pec and then the next repeatedly until he’s crying out, bucking his hips into you, the best he could. You shake your head as you bring the crop to his cheek, tapping it lightly.

“No movement Jensen. Got it?”  
“Yes mistress! Yes (Y/N)!” he cries out as you hit him over the chest once more. At his submission, you continue your punishment, slowly starting to bounce up and down on him.

You feel him swell, ready to come inside of you, and you clench down, feeling the need for him to come even more. “Not yet.” You glare, speeding up the pace, letting him know that under no circumstances, he was allowed to come.

You let yourself come twice on him, loud and sweaty and aggressive, switching from the crop to using your nails, and clenched down on him as you kept riding him through your own spasms. The feeling for him nearly killed him with all that pent up energy, and that was your plan all along.

Finally you quickly pulled away, ignoring his whines as you left him empty, unsatisfied. You were worried that little ears had heard you.

“To be continued baby.” You laugh, rolling to your side.

That earned you the biggest groan you could ever imagine.

Wait till tomorrow, you thought. Just you wait.

“Since when did we stop being so vanilla in our love life?” Jensen asks. All you can do is roll over and cuddle in to his side, your partner content to hold you tight.


	264. Tiffany's

Three Weeks later:

"What do you think of this one?" Jensen asks, draping a gorgeous diamond necklace over your neck.

"It's so expensive, are you sure?" you ask touching the solitary diamond that felt cold to the touch on your chest.

"Of course, I bet JJ will love that you and she have matching necklaces."

"I. I know, but. Almost ten grand? I've never had anything that expensive. Until my truck, I never have had anything that expensive. Even my cars, I didn't spend much on."

"I want to do this for you baby. Just let me." he replies, giving you a kiss.

You admire the pretty jewel dangling from your neck in a mirror the sales associate held, taking in the perfect, round shape of the diamond. Even though you knew of the cost, it was simple, beautiful.

"Okay handsome, if you want me to have this, I'll wear it proudly."

Jensen smiles and looks to the Tiffany's Sale Associate, who nods and takes the necklace once you remove it. She walks off and prepares your necklace.

After a spur of the moment decision, Jensen had talked you into going on a small break to New York. Jensen’s mom had JJ for a week and the both of you knew that you needed to get away.

And now you were standing in Tiffany’s – a place you never thought you’d visit – in New York City.


	265. The Letter

“Alright, the bed is going to go over a slight bump in the door, and then we’re almost to your room (Y/N).” The nurse urges you to remain calm, and of course it worked. Despite all the drugs you were on post surgery, you felt loopier than; well a loon. Thankfully the jostling didn’t feel painful.  
  
“Can I go home now?” You whine as the bed jostles you enough to hurt your entire body.  
  
“No. You are in the hospital for a reason. You just got out of a pretty major surgery. You need to rest. Over night at least.”  
  
“No offense, but I don’t really like hospitals.” You let out a yawn and try and stretch your legs as much as possible. The large gauze and wrap around your knee and ankle prevents any movement and you whine a little.  
  
“I bet. Being a cop, you must’ve seen a few of these places. Must’ve been in and out of them a lot.”  
  
You hear Jensen groan, and you try and twist your body to see where he was. Your mission was futile though, your limbs protested with exhaust and you don’t move anymore.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been shot and stabbed a few times.” You nod, deep in thought. “I really don’t like hospitals.”  
  
“Well, you rest up and hopefully in a few days you can leave this place. With that handsome man of yours.”  
  
“Eh, he isn’t too bad,” you smile and raise a chuckle out of Jensen’s throat. Jensen steps up next to your bad as you walk and he puts his hand on the rail of your bed. You take his hand before slowly drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 _“This is just a routine biopsy and scope on your knee. You’ll be fine. Just like he said.” Jensen locks his fingers in yours. After a day at Central Park, walking around like the tourists you were trying to be, your knee had given out. You knew you had ankle problems, but you never really focused on your knee, as your ankle’s therapy was first priority.  
  
“What if? What if I’m never able to walk again,” you reply, letting fear take over you. You knew and Jensen knew you were being over dramatic, but it still crossed your mind.  
  
“Okay, Ms. Dramatic. It’s just a scope and biopsy. They want to do exploring to see why everything gave out. To see why your ankle and knee are so inflamed.” He had copied the doctor word for word, knowing good and well that you would be too worried to remember.  
  
“But what if?”  
  
“No, it’s going to be okay (Y/N). This is the best foot and ankle doctor in New York. If something could happen, they have the right people on staff to make it right. To help if anything goes wrong. And I’ll be here.”  
  
  
  
“Promise you’ll be with me?” you asked quietly.  
  
“Every step of the way gorgeous. I promise.” He kisses your forehead gently and sweetly holds your hand. “They’ll have to remove me kicking and screaming.”  
  
“I think as long as he’s scrubbed in and sits behind you with the Anesthesiologist, your good.”  
  
“Really?” You ask with hope.  
  
“Yeah, since I’m the attending surgeon, I got permission. You won’t be alone.”  
  
“Thank you Doctor Goodman.”  
  
“Of course sweetheart,” the aging doctor replies, giving you a warm smile. She walks ahead and speaks to a nurse, who guides Jensen away, and you feel better knowing that he’ll be behind you.  
  
  
  
_ “Hey, you’re awake.” Jensen smiles, looking over you. He moves the side of your bed and runs his hands through your hair. “How’s your pain?”  
  
“Mmmm.” You groan, trying to blink the sleep out of your eyes. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Are you hungry?” he asks once more, searching for something. Searching for a way to help you.  
  
“A little, I’m still a little fuzzy.”  
  
“You _are_ doped up on Morphine.” He laughs, getting you to smile a little.  
  
“I just want to cuddle.” You reply.  
  
“I don’t think that’s smart.”  
  
“Just as long as you aren’t on my bad side. My injured side. Just stay on my good side.”  
  
“Good advice for the future.” He laughs.  
  
“Please baby?” you ask quietly.  
  
“Okay, okay. I’m coming, I’m coming.” He responds, holding his hands up in defeat. He slowly slips out of his jacket and shoes, and slowly slips in the bed, letting you slip over to the other end slowly. As soon as he’s next to you, you’re able to drift asleep better.  
  
You were able to sleep, knowing that for now everything was okay.

 

 

 

 

 

"You're limping again, what happened?" Jensen asked as you walked in to the living room.  


You grumble as you walk in and sit down on the couch, elevating your rather sore knee and ankle on the couch.  


"I fell with those stupid crutches. I'm just useless. This is fucking stupid."  


"No." he rushes to your side quickly, "hey, no. You aren't useless."

  
"But I am. I can barely walk with crutches. How am I _not_ useless?" you retort, looking away from your boyfriend, dutifully trying to make you feel better. You felt like a little kid, and everything was _just_ going wrong.

  
“Well, let’s take away at least one crutch. The doctor did tell you to start putting weight on foot.”  


You turn and give him a sad smile. “What if I can’t? What if it hurts too much to do it?”  


“I know. If it does I’ll be right next to you. For your first steps. Okay?”  
  
“Jensen. I’ve never been in this much excruciating pain. And I’ve been shot in the line of duty. More times than I can count on one hand.” He takes your hand and you turn on the couch to look at him. “I hurt Jay. Everywhere.”  He leans in and kisses your forehead and smiles sadly, like he wished he could help, but anything he would do wouldn’t even scratch the surface.  
  
  
“Okay. How about tonight we put in a movie and we just cuddle. Tomorrow we tackle this big fear?”  You huff a sigh, but nod knowing good and well he’d make sure you would be walking tomorrow. Even if it were only with one crutch.  
  
  
  
  
“Okay baby, I have to go fill some paperwork out at the station so I can get the surgery covered by insurance. I’ll be back in a few. I might see if my mom wants to go to lunch.”  
  
He looks up to you and smiles, a tired and worn out look on his face. He hadn’t slept last night, so you ordered him to sleep or lazily watch Netflix. With Season 12 finished filming, no news on if a thirteenth season would pick up, you were waiting for the next convention, which wasn’t for another month.  
  
He was taking his time, sifting through possible jobs, but he only wanted to be with JJ and you. You were glad too; having him by your side meant the more than anything to you.  
  
After your cuddle session, you fell asleep with ice on your knee, and Jensen being the person he was – he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Okay.” He yawns. “I’ll be picking up JJ later. Maybe we can meet for a late lunch?”  
  
“Sure.” You lean in to him. “Or I could cuddle with you and we can forget about the paperwork.”  
  
“No, get it done. You need your insurance to cover the surgery.” He orders, a sleepy smile on his face.  
  
“Fine.” You groan, kissing his soft lips. “You’re making it impossibly hard for me to leave. Jensen Ross Ackles.”  
  
“What, am I in trouble?” he laughed, pulling you to him. You cup his cheeks and give him another kiss.  
  
“Yes, prepare to be in trouble tonight. In bed.” You wink and stand slowly, letting the single crutch you had support your weight.  
  
For the most part, walking around this morning had helped ease your fears, and just as he had said, he was by your side, fulfilling his end of the bargain.  
  
“Okay. I look forward to being in trouble, and how are you feeling?”  
  
“Sore. But I have to walk. You were right.”  
  
“I didn’t want to be right, I just want you to get better. Now go. I’ll text you when I have JJ and we’ll go to lunch. Okay?”  
  
“Okay baby, go to sleep. Thank you for all you do.” You limp off towards the front door, but before you can look back all you can see is his sleeping form on the couch; your dog protectively nestled behind him, head on his side. You slowly hobble towards your destination, grateful for the elevator down to your car.  
  
But by the time you got to the precinct, though your good luck for the day had run out. The elevator was down, and you had three stories to go up to get to the pit.  
  
Three stories would’ve been fine, but with your knee and ankle, you were already regretting leaving the apartment.  
  
It taken you nearly ten minutes before you even get up the first two flight of stairs. Had you not noticed the dripping ceiling and the puddle of water on the floor, you wouldn’t have found yourself toppling down to the next landing.  
  
Your crutch comes tumbling down after you, whacking you in the face.  
  
“Ha. Great. Just my luck. The only friggin’ day Jensen isn’t with me I fall on my bloody ass.”  
  
You try to pull your phone from your back pocket to call someone, but it was shattered, so the next step was to try and get up, even though your body was screaming at you.  
  
You _had_ just fallen down a flight of cement stairs.  
  
Before you could even think of standing, someone opens the door to the second level, and starts to walk up.  
  
“Oh my god, (Y/N)! Are you okay?”  
  
It was none other than Melissa Hastings, and you knew her visit to the precinct probably wasn’t a good one.  
  
“No. I am not okay!” you groan. “How the fucking hell am I supposed to get up there when I can barely walk?”  
  
“Do I need to go up and get Toby or someone?”  
  
“No.” you reply stubbornly. “I don’t want to be coddled or carried around. I just slipped.”  
  
“You look like you are in so much pain, can I help you?” you look down, trying to hide shame. Or whatever it is you were feeling. “You look like you are in pain. It isn’t going to hurt to ask for help.”  
  
“I just didn’t expect it to come from you.”  
  
She sighs and holds out her hand. “Just because we have jobs on opposing sides, doesn’t mean we have to hate each other.”  
  
“When you’re defending her, I don’t really want to like you.” You replied.  
  
“Yeah. I get it.” She sighs, offering her hand again.  
  
“I came to leave a letter for you.”  
  
“For me? How do you know I’d get it? I haven’t been here since I gave my two weeks.”  
  
“Yeah. I thought Fin or your mom would get it to you.” She holds it out, and a crumpled piece of yellow lined paper was folded in half. As if the writer had decided against giving the letter more than one time.  
  
You take the folded paper and wave your hand; and she offers her hand once more, in which you take. “What good is this for me?”  
  
“It’s from Danneel.”  
  
“I definitely _do not_ want this then.” You push it back towards Melissa. She hands you your crutch and you slowly ease weight on to your bad leg.  
  
“I read it and the guards read it, just in case she wasn’t trying to send information to some hit man or something. It’s okay. I promise.” She holds it out, hoping you’d take the letter from her.  
  
_As if the letter needed to be out of her hands._  
  
“Fine. Help me upstairs, and I’ll read it.” You groan.  
  
  
  
By the time you had settled in to a chair at your partner’s desk, and had finished your paperwork, you called to let Jensen know your phone wasn’t working; the letter was burning a hole in your pocket.  
  
  
  
_Dear (Y/N),_  
  
I will be surprised if you even read this, or even agree to speak with Melissa. I know that I don’t even deserve that, let alone what I’m about to ask.  
  
A part of me struggled to even write this. I didn’t want to give up something so precious to me.  
  
Something that I thought I had.  
  
Clearly Jensen and I were never meant to be together, and as I sit here. I now realize it.  
  
It took some time for him to find you, but he was never mine. He’s yours. He loves you, and you two will be able to make it work.  
  
You will be able to love him more then I could ever love him. You will be able to take care of him, to protect him.  
  
You will be able to take care of Justice, to give her things I can’t.  
  
I know my fate; I will take responsibility for what I did. Please don’t let them suffer because you hate me.  
  
Take care of them.  
  
Love them for me.

_Yours truly,_  
Danneel.  
  
  
  
You hadn’t noticed you were in tears as Jensen walked up.  
  
“Baby, are you okay?” he asks, rushing to your side. JJ trails behind him, and he gets down to his knees in front of you, noticing that your leg is propped up and has ice on it.  
  
“No.” you sniffle. “I’ve had a rough hour, and I’m really hungry, is the elevator fixed?”  
  
“No, but you can have a ride on my back and JJ will walk in front of us, and we’re going to go have pizza. How does that sound?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re going to have pizza!” JJ jumps excitedly, walking to your side. She wraps her little arms around you in a hug and smiles, resting her head on your chest.  
  
“That sounds like an excellent plan.”


	266. Work With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a blurb before we jump a year a head, just to fill in what had happened.

A lot had happened in the last year almost.

After receiving the letter from Danneel via Melissa, it seems things changed rather quickly.

There was a shift in moods, a shift in opinions, even a shift in attitudes towards one another.

You were able to make up with Jared, and he no longer hated you. You had that much going for you.

And Mona no longer hated Jensen. That was something going for him.

 

_"Okay, the only way we are going to get past everything, is if we put it all out there. I need Jared to listen to (Y/N) and I need (Y/N). I need you both to see each other's sides so that we can get along. For JJ's sake."_

_"This really doesn't have to involve JJ. We're adults, we can handle it."_

_"Jared Tristan Padalecki," Gen scolded, and her husband shrank back into his chair. "You haven't been handling it. So you are going to shut up and listen. We can't have outings with the boys ending in you guys fighting. JJ has had enough fighting to last a lifetime."_

_You are all silent, so she sighs. "Well? Someone should talk. I'm tired of being put in the middle of this petty fight."_

_"I've said all I can say Gen, I can't force Jared to like me, and I can't force him to believe that I'm good for Jensen, or JJ, or anyone that I come in contact with. What's the point?"_

_"The point is, I like you. I think you're a good fit to this family, and a good fit for Jensen and JJ, but I'm getting tired of being the go between and for you being ostracized. Do you have anything to say Jared?"_

_"What's the point? The damage is done. I've dug a hole that I can't get out of, and I've lost my best friend, and people are angry at me. Why do I need to fix anything?"_

_"Because you idiot, you've said some pretty mean things." Jensen blurted out. "She has dropped everything to help raise JJ. Take care of me, take care of your wife and kids and even you when **you** don't deserve it."_

_"There isn't a need to bash him Jensen, I think he feels bad enough already." You reply sitting back._

_"See, even now, when you've been nothing but terrible to her, she's still defending you." he stands abruptly and walks towards the kitchen. "Please, can we fix this? I'd like my best friend back, and I am tired of listening to her cry herself to sleep. It isn't fair."_

_"You. You've been doing that?" he asks quietly._

_"I used to. It doesn't happen anymore."_

_You look to Jensen who nods, urging you to stand up for yourself. You want to be next to him, to let him hold you, but while you had his attention, and a sense of confidence, you needed to look him in the eyes and tell him._

_"Jared, my first priority is to be the best step mom to JJ I can be. To. To be the best person for Jensen. They are my priority, and if you don't like it. If you can't accept that, then I guess we are at an impasse. But I am done caring. If you want to do your part to fix this, so will I. But I’m done. I can’t afford to waste any more energy on anything but her."_

_Jared looks down, figuring that he may lose his best friend forever, and a part of you does a victory dance at his pain. But a part of you feels bad.. "I. I'm sorry. I know that this won't fix things. That it won't fix overnight. Maybe I thought that you were going to put him through everything Danneel did. I thought I was going to have to compete for my best friend I. I don't want to lose my best friend. I don’t want what happened between us with Danneel to happen again."_

_"You haven't, I just don't know if I want to be with you right now. Jared. I love her." he motions to you. "I want to settle down with her. I want more kids. I want to marry her. You are still my best guy. You're my brother, but I love her. That isn't going to change, no matter how you feel about her."_

_Jensen lets out a sigh as he sees you two staring each other down, one waiting for the other to speak._

_“I hate this. I’d like to get to know you. I’d like to be your friend. But like they say, you can lead a horse to water. But you can’t force them to drink.” You stand and walk towards the kitchen, pouring yourself a large helping of wine._

_“I want to. I want to be your friend, but. I need you to work with me. I need all of you to work with me.” Jared looks down ashamed, and you know the emotions he’s feeling._

_“There is no shame in asking for help. Please. Let’s just not get this far into things, to where we’re having to do. This.” You motion to everyone in the room._

_Jared gives you a slow nod, and a hopeful smile._

**_Maybe there was hope after all._ **


End file.
